Totál Dráma Sziget, az OC-immel
by Ser Matten
Summary: Semmi extra. Csak a jól ismert valóságshow a saját karaktereimmel, teljesen más végkimenetellel. Káromkodás, erőszak, egy kis szexuális tartalom. Új fejezet, minden csütörtökön, nem meghatározott időpontban.
1. Chapter 1

**Halo, vadiúj történettel rukkoltam elő! Egy Totál Dráma sorozatot indítok útnak. Az enyém a megtiszteltetés hogy én töltöm fel az első, magyar nyelvű TD törit az oldalra. Tudom, arra gondoltok hogy már több történetet is indítottam, de ez most másmilyen lesz. Becsszó. Már előre megírtam az első évad összes részét és csütörtökönként fogom feldobni az új részeket. Szóval nem kell aggódni hogy 2-3 fejezet után megunom és abbahagyom. Összesen 4 OC-m fog részt venni, a Totál Dráma első évadjában, a már jól ismert karakterekkel. Aki kérdezné, azért csütörtökönként jönnek a részek és csak egy, mert amikor gyerekként néztem, akkor is csütörtökönként jöttek az új részek és mindegyik végén, majdnem lerágtam a körmeimet.**

* * *

 **Az első próba**

\- Hahó, üdv mindenkinek! – A műsorvezető köszöntötte a nézőket, a sziget mólójáról. A sziget egy erdei paradicsom volt, sűrű erdővel, folyókkal, tavakkal és egy hatalmas szirttel. A tenger nyugodt volt és háborítatlan, a szellő finoman vitte a sós, tengeri levegőt a mólón és ez teljes lelki nyugalommal töltene el akárkit. – A mai napon én indítom útjára a legújabb, kanadai valóságshowt ahol 26 fiatal tinédzsert teszünk próbára különböző próbák során. – Magyarázta, miközben fel-alá sétált a mólón. – Az én nevem, Chris, McLean és én leszek ennek a műsornak a házigazdája és döntő bírája. Ami a szabályokat illeti, mint mondtam 26-an jelentkeztek hogy eltöltenek nagyjából ugyanennyi hetet ebben a leharcolt nyári táborban, különféle próbákat kiállva 100000$-ért, - Mutatta a kincsesládát, tele arannyal és drágakövekkel. - ami elég gyorsan elverhető. A táborozóknak nem csak a próbákat kell kiállniuk. Szembe kell majd nézniük bogarakkal, medvékkel, rémes kajákkal és – Itt megkomolyodott egy pillanatra a hangja. – egymással. A verseny végén, - Újra laza, barátságos stílust vette fel. – Aki egyedül és a legtovább marad a szigeten nyeri el a fő díjat és az arca felkerül az újságok címlapjára. Vajon a 26 versenyzőből ki viszi haza a nyereményt és kik omlanak össze a nyomás alatt?! Maradjatok velünk és megtudhatjátok! A TOTÁL! DRÁMA! SZIGETÉN!

* * *

 **Remélem senki nem haragszik meg, ha kihagyom az eredeti szereplők bemutatását, de ha egy Totál Dráma fanfictiont olvasol, szerintem oda-vissza ismered már a szereplőket, szóval nem húzom velük sem a te sem a saját időmet.**

* * *

Az első 22 versenyző már megérkezett.

\- Már csak az utolsó 4-re várunk. – Magyarázta Chris miközben a soron következő hajót figyelte. Egy magas, vörös hajú lány jött le róla. Lila topban, rövid farmernadrágban és vörös sportcipőben. – Te vagy Taylor, igaz?

\- Hű, te vagy Chris McLean?! – A lány felismerte a műsorvezetőt. – Nagy rajongód vagyok!

\- Öröm találkozni egy rajongóval. – Taylor a többi játékoshoz állt és várta a továbbiakat.

\- A 24-ik versenyző, - Egy magas, izmos, bőrdzsekis férfi volt, fekete pólóban, farmernadrágban és fekete terepbakancsban, kócos, szőke hajjal. – Marshal. – Kissé sunyi, rossz fiús tekintete volt. – Látom, rendben megérkeztél. – Kezet fogtak.

\- Szépen kérlek, légy velem kicsit elnéző, nem vagyok jó az erdőben és a táborokban. – Egyáltalán nem tűnt ijedtnek, csak viccből kérte ezt Christől.

\- Majd, meglátom mit tehetek. – Chris máris a következő versenyzőt üdvözölte. Egy rövid, fekete hajú lányt, fekete pólóban, hosszú farmernadrágban és ugyanolyan, fekete terepbakancsban. – Mandy, a nagy erdőjáró. – A lány érdektelen, unott pofával bámulta a mólót, a többi versenyzőt és a tábort is, semmi nem keltette fel az érdeklődését. A gyomra kavargott a tengertől és nem sok kellett hogy elhányja magát.

\- Meddig kell itt lennem?

\- Csak amíg ki nem szavaznak. Ha menni akarsz, utáltasd meg magad mindenkivel és mehetsz is.

\- Nekem mindegy. – Mandy is a többiekhez állt.

\- Az utolsó versenyző, - A hajó egy aprócska, fekete hajú lányt rakott ki, a szemei felemás színűek voltak, a bal ezüst, a jobb sötétkék. A hajával félig eltakarta a bal, ezüst szemét. Félénken lemászott a hajó rámpájáról és bátortalanul integetett. – Liz. Nyugi, nem kell félni. - Hosszú ujjú, fekete pólója, vörös és fekete kockás miniszoknyája, fekete cicanadrágja és fekete terepbakancsa volt.

\- Nem félek. – A lány kicsit magabiztosabban indult meg a többiek felé.

\- Remek, - Heather a maradék vizet csavarta ki a hajából és türelmetlenül a műsorvezetőre meredt. – a kis Törpilla is meglett, rátérhetünk végre a lényegre?

\- Csak egy pillanat. – Chris egy fényképezőgépet vett elő. – Még csinálnom kell egy képet az újságoknak. Mindenki álljon oda.

A versenyzők úgy tettek ahogy Chris mondta és a móló végébe álltak egy csoport képre. Marshal csípőre tette a kezét és vagányan a kamerába nézett, Mandy érdektelenül karba tette a kezeit, Taylor a két kezével Rock jelet mutatott és vigyorgott, Liz félénken, hátratett kézzel próbált a kamerába nézni.

\- Akkor, - Chris bekapcsolta a kamerát és célra tartotta. – egy, kettő… - Valami baj volt. – Várjatok egy kicsit, rajta maradt a lencsevédő. – Eltávolította és most már remélhetőleg minden rendben volt. – Jól van, egy, kettő… - Megint történt valami. – Várjatok, tele a memória, törölni kell pár képet.

\- Csináld már mielőtt így marad a pofám! – Leshawna, a nagydarab, sötétbőrű lány förmedt rá.

\- Jól van, jól van! Megvagyok! – Harmadszorra is feltartotta a gépet. – Egy, kettő, három, mondjátok, Wawanakwa!

\- WAWANAKWA! – A kép tökéletes lett, de amint elkészült, a rozoga móló megadta magát és a versenyzők mind a tengerbe zuhantak. Chris még csinált néhány képet és kiröhögött mindenkit.

\- Jól van! Mindenki menjen átöltözni és találka a tábortűznél!

* * *

Félóra alatt mindenki át öltözött a váltóruhájába és az említett helyszínhez mentek.

\- Most hogy mindenki itt van, bemutatnám a helyszíneket. – A tábortűzhelynél 13 ülőhely volt, szóval csak a játékosok fele tudott leülni. Chris egy régi, olajos hordóra támaszkodva magyarázta a szabályokat, a hordón egy tál mályvacukor volt. – Ez a tábortűzhely, minden próba után, este, a vesztes csapatnak ide kell jönnie és egy titkos szavazás során eldönteniük hogy ki hagyja el a szigetet. Én csak Tábortűz Szertartásnak hívom. A vesztes csapat azon tagjai akik kapnak mályvacukrot, egy héttel tovább maradhatnak a szigeten és kapnak egy újabb lehetőséget a győzelemre, aki nem kap, az ki megy a Szégyen Mólóra, felszáll a Balek Hajóra és elhagyja a Totál Dráma Szigetet, örökre. Röviden, veszít és kiesik a versenyből. A győztes csapat összes tagja, nem csak mentesül a Tábortűz Szertartás alól, de jutalmat is kap néhanapján. A következő helyszín, - Egy apró épületre mutatott ami pontosan olyan volt mint egy fából készült, mobil WC, rettenetes bűz áradt belőle és csupa légy zsongott körülötte.

VALLOMÁSOK:

Chris:

 _\- Én csak úgy hívom hogy Gyóntatófülke. – Keresztbe tett lábbal ült a fa WC-n és magyarázott a kamerának. - Itt megoszthatjátok a gondolataitokat az olvasóval, beavathatjátok a titkos terveitekbe vagy egyszerűen csak kiönthetitek neki a szíveteket._

Gwen:

 _\- Jól van, eddig ez elég ciki._

Marshal:

 _\- Örülök hogy itt van ez a helység. Néha jól esik, ha úgy beszélhetek magamban hogy nem néznek őrültnek._

Mandy:

 _\- Ez egy elég hülye megoldás, de gondolom ez is a lényege annak hogy ez egy valóságshow._

Taylor:

 _\- Nem biztos hogy én sokat fogom használni. Túlságosan le fog foglalni a bulizás és győzelmek halmozása!_

Liz:

 _\- Szerintem megpróbálhatok nyerni. – Magabiztosan és alattomosan vigyorgott miközben a kamerába beszélt, az imént látott félénksége teljesen megszűnt. - A többiek többsége nem tűnik nagyon veszélyesnek, de tudjátok mit mondanak a látszatról. – Óvatos volt és nem kapkodott el semmit. - Azt hiszem jobban teszem ha meglapulok. Kivárom amíg megtudom ki az akit megzsarolhatok vagy szövetségre léphetek._

Owen:

 _\- Emberek, - A kövér fickó, csípőre tett karral és komoly arccal nézett a kamerába. – nagyon fontos mondanivalóm van. – Egy hatalmas szellentés szabadult ki a hátsójából és elkezdett röhögni. Szerencsére, vallomás nem volt._

\- Most két csoportra osztunk titeket és aki meghallja a nevét, az álljon fel és jöjjön át ide, - Most következett a csapatosztás. – Gwen, Trent, Heather, Cody, Lindsey, Beth, Katie, Owen, Leshawna, Justin, Noah, Marshal és Liz. – Átadott Owennek egy zöld zászlót amin egy dühös rágcsáló volt. – Az lesz nevetek hogy, a Vijjogó Hörcsögök.

\- Ez egyszerűen elképesztő! – Owennek nagyon tetszett és kitörő ujjongással fogadta. – Hörcsög lettem!

\- Várjunk! Mi lesz Sadie-vel?! – Katie, a két copfos, rózsaszínbe öltözött csaj aggódott a kissé duci, ugyanúgy öltözött barátnőjéért.

\- A maradék maradjon ott ahol van, - Chris rögtön válaszolt a kérdésére. – Geoff, Bridgitte, DJ, Tyler, Sadie, Izzy, Courtney, Ezekiel, Duncan, Eva, Harold, Mandy és Taylor. – Haroldnak odadobott egy vörös zászlót amin egy dühös hal volt. – A hivatalos elnevezésetek, a Gyilkos Sügérek!

\- Ez egyszerűen… - Harold nem tudta mit mondhatna. – eszelős! – De legalább tetszett neki.

\- De hát Katie Hörcsög lett! – Sadie, a duci lány szomorkodott amiért más csapatba került mint a soványabb barátnője. – Én is az akarok lenni.

\- Sadie, ugye? – Courtney, a barna hajú, kedves lány megpróbálta megnyugtatni. – Gyere, nem lesz semmi baj.

\- Figyelmet kérek, - Chris folytatta az eligazítást. – a kamerák mindenkit szemmel fognak tartani. A verseny során minden közösségi területen. Komolyan, egy rés sincs lefedetlenül. Akármit is csináltok, azt a nézők garantáltan látni fogják. Kérdés? – Nem volt. – Király! Keressük meg a kunyhókat! – Következőnek a lakrészeket mutatta be. Két rozoga, fából készült kunyhó volt egy tisztáson. – A Hörcsögöké a keleti ház, - A két kunyhó teljesen egyforma volt, annyi a különbség közöttük hogy a keleti, azaz a Hörcsögök házának a teteje vörös színű volt, a másiknak inkább narancs. – a nyugati pedig a Sügéreké. A lányok alszanak az egyik oldalon, a fiúk a másik oldalon. Mind a négy szobában legalább nyolc ember fér el kényelmesen, de együtt kell aludnotok.

Amint ez megvolt, a táborozók elkezdték befészkelni magukat a szobákba.

\- Priccsek?! – Heather, a magasabb sötét hajú lány lépett be először. A Hörcsög lányok kezdték a sort. – Nem olyan mint egy… nyári tábor? – Szemmel láthatóan nem volt oda az ötletért.

\- Épp ez lenne a lényege. – Gwen, egy lány, fekete és kék hajjal, eléggé gótikus stílusú öltözékben, egyszerűen csak félrelökte és letelepedett az egyik ágyon.

\- Pofa be, sötét angyal!

\- Okos csaj vagy. – Cody, az egyik fiú, alacsony, vézna, eléggé kockaszerű megpróbált ráhajtani Gwenre. –Ezt már látom. – Amit nem nagyon értékelt.

\- Nem kéne a fiúk oldalán lenned?

Liz, az apró fekete hajú lány, tettetett félénkséggel táborozott le egy másik ágynál és figyelte a többieket és azon gondolkodott hogy kik lehetnének a lehetséges szövetségesek.

Vallomások:

Liz:

 _\- Eddig nem találtam senki olyasmit akit könnyű lenne kihasználni, Heather túl nyafka, Gwen egy kicsit erőszakos, Cody meg… eléggé haszontalan._

\- Elnézést, - Lindsay, a szőke, dögös, de buta lánynak Chrishez volt egy nagyon fontos kérdése. – hol a konnektor? Bedugnám a hajvasalóm.

\- Talán van egy a közös fürdőben. Ott van. – Egy szintén rozoga, mocskos faépületre mutatott amit valószínűleg nem takarítottak az elmúlt évszázad óta.

\- Közös fürdő?! – A szöszi eléggé meglepődött ezen. – De én most nem akarok úszni! – Egyértelműen félreértette a lényeget.

\- Ez nem uszoda hanem fürdőszoba. – Javította ki Chris, de Lindsay továbbra sem értette.

\- Együtt kell zuhanyoznunk, agyatlan. – Végül Gwen értette meg vele.

Lindsay-ben mintha egy világ omlott volna össze, a szemei megteltek könnyekkel és hangosan sírni kezdett.

\- ÁÁÁÁÁÁÁHHHHHH, NE MÁR!

Mindenki aki a közelében volt, lehetséges halláskárosodást szenvedhetett, még a Hörcsög fiúk is meghallották, mivel a szomszédos szobákban költöztek be. Owen, Trent, Noah és Marshal felfigyelt a nagy hangzavarra és miután megtudták mi is a forrása, csak csendben visszahúzódtak.

\- Nekem bejön hogy a mi szobánkban csak pasik vannak. Nektek? – A többiek furcsán néztek rá, de Marshal elvigyorodott és röhögni kezdett.

\- Értjük. – Egyértelműen célozva arra hogy amit az előbb mondott, erőteljesen félreérthető.

\- Nem! Félreértitek! – Trent és Noah visszamentek a kunyhóba, de Marshal továbbra is csak röhögött. – A lányokat szeretem! Csak örülök hogy nem kell velük aludnom!

\- Már késő!

\- A fenébe is, Marshal!

Ezalatt a Sügérek lakhelyén.

\- Már megbocsáss, Chris, - Geoff, a kalapos, rózsaszín inges, szőke srác kérte ki a műsorvezető véleményét. – van valami főnök ebben a létesítményben?

\- Mind elmúltatok 18 évesek. Sokan ennyi idősek egy normális nyári táborban. Nem, nem lesz semmilyen felügyelő vagy ellenőr. Csak ti lesztek. Még félórátok van a kipakolásra, utána bemutatom a tábor maradék részét is. Mérem! – Az órájára nézett. – Indul!

Lindsay újabb fülsiketítő sikolyával kezdődött a visszaszámlálás. Néhányan benéztek a Hörcsög lányok kabinjába.

\- Jól tud üvölteni. – Leshawna érdektelenül jegyezte meg.

\- MI EZ ITT – Lindsey-t egy rettenetes csótány tartotta fogságban ami az össze kunyhó őshonos teremtménye. – ÖLD MEG! NYÍRD KI! – A fenevad a kijárat felé vette az irányt.

Dj, a nagydarab, izmos fickóról kiderült hogy hiába kemény a külseje, legbelül egy törékeny kis virágszál és ijedtében felugrott az egyik ágyra ami majdnem összeszakadt alatta.

\- Az… - Gwen fáradtan jegyezte meg. – az én ágyam.

Harold, a vézna, vöröshajú, szemüveges kocka rontott be a kunyhóba és megpróbálta agyontaposni a dögöt, de elvétette és menekülőre fogta. A lányok többségét és a félős fiúkat is az ágyak tetejére ijesztette. Akik szembe mertek szállni a bestiával az Harold, Leshawna, Marshal és Duncan.

Duncan fogott egy nagy baltát és véget vetett a csótány életének.

\- Szegényke.

\- Így is lehet csótányt ölni.

\- Eszelős.

\- Ha megint láttok egyet, csak szóljatok nekem. – Tyler, egy vörös, sportruhás csávó próbált bevágódni Lindsay-nél. – Ez nekem is menne. – Úgy tűnt beválik, mert teljesen elveszett Tyler barna szemeiben és a vagány mosolyában.

\- Pff, mindig a sportolókra buknak. – Jegyezte meg Duncan, egy kissé morcosan.

\- Ne is törődj vele, - Marshal megnyugtatóan a vállára helyezte a kezét. – 26 hét és 13 másik lány van még.

\- Igaz.

* * *

Miután letelt a fél óra, Chris a következő helyiséget mutatta be a versenyzőknek.

\- Ez pedig itt, a gyengélkedő. – Egy szintén rozoga kunyhó volt aminek a tetejére egy vigyorgó, orvosi vörös keresztet festettek fel. – Figyelmeztetek mindenkit, a sérülésekért és a betegségekért felelős orvosi emberünk egy kicsikét… bizarr.

\- Innen át is veszem Chris! – Egy alacsony, fekete hajú nővérke lépett ki a gyengélkedőről, a fekete hajában volt egy lila tincs. – A nevem Penelope, de hívjatok csak Penny nővérkének. – A nővér szemei őrültek voltak és téboly elemeit lehetett bennük felfedezni. – Nagyon remélem sokan fogtok lesérülni, - Magyarázta, élvezetes és reménnyel teli vigyorral. - fontos hogy minél több sebészeti módszert, eszközt és új, általam feltalált pirulákat próbálhassak ki. – Rögtön halálra rémített mindenkit, de még nem végzett. Körbejárt és mindenkinek adott egy kérdőívet amin egy halom betegség és tünet volt. – Ha az alábbi tünetek közül bárki érzékel egyet, azonnal jelentkezzen nálam.

\- Igen, ő Pennywise. A Totál Dráma főorvosa.

\- Ennek az őrült nőnek valóban doktorit adtak? – Heather egy kicsit gyanakodva méregette Pennyt.

\- Óh, kedveském, - Nyugtatta Penny. - nekem igazából… - A beszélgetést Chris törte meg a diktafonnal.

\- KÉSŐBB TARTUNK BEMUTATKOZÓSDIT! - Chris elővette a diktafonját. - A KÖVETKEZŐ HELYISÉG, AZ ÉTKEZDE!

* * *

Az étkezde egy nagyobb épület volt, szintén régi és korhadt fából épülve. A főszakács, Séf, vagy az általános beceneve, Séf Bácsi, egy nagydarab fekete, kopasz férfi volt, elég magas vérmérséklettel és alacsony türelmi szinttel.

\- FIGYELEM! – Nem tűrte ha valaki akkor beszél amikor ő is és az ismétlés sem tartozott az erősségei közé. – ÉN NAPONTA 3-SZOR ADOK KI ÉTELT ÉS TI NAPONTA 3-SZOR FOGJÁTOK BEFALNI! FOGOD A TÁLCÁD, MEGKAPOD A KAJÁD ÉS NYOMBAN LEÜLSZ A S*GGEDRE!

\- Elnézést, - Beth, a barnahajú, lófarkas, szemüveges és fogszabályozós lány még gyorsan kérdezett volna Séf Bácsitól. – Minden fő étel csoportból kapunk? – Ő és Harold kapta meg az első adagot.

\- Az jó lenne. Nagyon ki tudok akadni ha nem kapok elegendő cukrot. – Séf Bácsi nem díjazta az efféle megjegyzéseket.

\- MONDOM, LEÜLSZ A S*GGEDRE!

\- Hűha, egy kicsit agresszív. – Owen sunyiban odasúgta Noahnak.

\- MI VOLT EZ?! – Amint Owenre került a sor, azonnal összehúzta magát a rettenetes Séf előtt. – GYERE CSAK IDE, NAGYFIÚ! NEM HALLOTTAM KRISTÁLYTISZTÁN!

\- Ne… nem mondtam én… semmi fontosat. – Gyorsan elvette a tálcát és az asztalok felé sietett.

\- MÉRGET IS VENNÉK RÁ! – A következő áldozat, Noah, alacsony, barnahajú kis kocka volt, egy kissé sznob, de a Séf előtt ő is kis nyuszi lett. – TE, STRÉBERKÉM! IDE A TÁLCÁD!

\- Elnézést, - Lindsay-nek akadt egy kis problémája az étellel amit Séf Bácsinak adott elő. – de a táplálkozási tanácsadóm szerint nem ehetek cukrosat, liszteset vagy tejeset. – A Séf fapofával bámulta és az érdeklődés legkisebb szikráját sem mutatva, összemorzsolt egy arra szálló legyet.

\- Szerintem ez nem okoz majd gondot. – Gwen nyugtatta le a szöszit mielőtt a Séf megölte volna.

\- Klassz. – Lindsay boldogan elvitte a tálcát és a többi csapattársához ült, de közben valami megmoccant Gwen ételében.

\- Elnézést, nem akarok már rögtön az első nap panaszkodni, de az enyém megmozdult. – Séf Bácsi nem méltatta szóra, fogott egy kalapácsot és összezúzta a problémás ételt. – Öhm… köszönöm.

A következő Marshal volt, megkapta az ételét, egy kissé elfintorodott, de révén hogy nincs más, elfogadta. Taylor, panaszkodott egy kicsit, de amint a Séf a képébe vágott egy rakás, vörös trutyit, csendben maradt. Liz, tanulva a vöröshajú lány hibájából, csendben elfogadta a számára gyomorforgató, fogjuk rá hogy ételt. Mandy már evett rosszabbat is, szóval egyedül neki és Owennek nem volt baja a kajával.

Mindenki más csendben próbált enni, az ételek fele vagy penészes, lejárt volt, a másik fele pedig tele volt bogarakkal és férgekkel. Chris az ebéd közepén látogatott meg mindenkit.

\- Hahó, az étkezőben!

\- Nem rendelünk inkább egy pizzát? – Geoff vetette fel az ötletet, de Marshalnak is ötlete támadt.

\- Én mexikóira szavazok. – A két srác ötlete két másodpercig igazán népszerűnek tűnt, de a harmadik másodpercben mindenki némán elhallgatott amint Séf Bácsi Geoff felé egy húsbárdot, Marshal felé meg egy éles konyhakést hajított. Mindkettőjüket csak centikkel vétette el és mindkét eszköz a falba csapódott.

\- Ez hülyeség! Ez csodálatos! – Marshal inkább visszakozott míg Geoff megpróbálta lenyugtatni a Séfet. – Különösen ez a barna izé ami még csak véletlenül sem hasonlít a sz*rra, csodálatos! Igaz? – Mindenki rettegve bólogatott és mosolyt erőltetett az arcára.

\- A következő feladatig még egy órátok van hátra. – Chris gyorsan értesítette a többieket, de rögtön elment.

\- Mit gondoltok, mire fognak kényszeríteni minket? – Katie már előre rettegett hogy miféle feladatot kell végrehajtaniuk az első napon, de DJ megnyugtatta hogy nem kell aggódni.

\- Ez csak az első nap. Csak nem olyan veszélyes.

* * *

Amint letelt az egy óra, az összes versenyző fürdőruhában, egy 300m magas szirten állt és egyenesen rettegtek attól ami most következik.

Chris nem vesztegette az időt és rögtön elkezdte az első próba részleteit.

\- Jól van, az első próba 3 részből fog állni. Az első része, le kell ugrani erről a 300m-es szirtről. Be a tóba.

\- Sima ügy. – Mindenki elég magabiztosnak tűnt, kizárt hogy ezt ne csinálja meg valaki, de Chris nem fejezte be az eligazítást.

\- Összesen két célterület látható. A nagyobbik kör az a hely ahova elhelyeztük a vad, emberevő cápákat. – És tényleg ott köröztek a cápák az áldozatukra várva. – A belső, kisebb kör a biztonságos zóna. Az a célterület ami cápamentes, valószínűleg.

\- Mi van?!

\- Annak a csapatnak amelyiknek több tagja leugrik és életben marad, több láda felszerelés várja odalent. Az összes ládában olyan felszerelések vannak amik mind kellenek a próba következő részéhez. Szaunát kell építeni. Aki jobb szaunát épít, az nyer és a jutalma, hogy csaphat egy király szaunás bulit. A vesztesek meg hazaküldik az egyik társukat. A Gyilkos Sügér kezd!

Egyértelműen nem tolongtak az elsőbbségért, Bridgette, a szörfös lány volt az első aki lenézett.

\- Jól van… ki kezd? – Csak a tücskök ciripelését lehetett hallani mert a többiek teljesen némák voltak.

\- Nem kell izgulni, az ilyeneket először egy kaszkadőrrel szokás letesztelni. – Nyugtatott mindenkit Owen.

* * *

 **Korábbi felvételek** :

 _\- Előbb le kell tesztelni egy kaszkadőrrel. – Chris a Séfet és Pennyt küldte hogy próbálják ki a feladatot._

 _\- Talán kaszkadőröknek tűnünk?! – Séf, egy lila, virágmintás úszó boxert viselt, egy kicsit fel volt háborodva ezen._

 _\- Igen, nincsenek erre külön embereink?! – Penny sem volt boldogabb, ő egy fehér, orvosi keresztes bikinit._

 _\- Figyeljetek, akik rendelkezésre állnak, vagy meghaltak, vagy kórházban vannak. Na, mi lesz, gyáva kis csibék! – Chris megpróbálta őket cukkolással rávenni az ugrásra, de nem sikerült._

 _\- Nem elég ha csak az egyikünk ugrik? – Kérdezte Penny._

 _\- Végülis, igen. Ki lesz a szerencsétlen? – Chris a két stábtagra nézett, a nagy és goromba Séf vagy a cuki, de őrült Penny nővér közül kellett választani._

 _\- Döntsük el Kő-Papír-Ollóval. – Vetette fel Penny._

 _\- Így igazságos. – A Séf beleegyezett, de ezzel csak az őrült nővér kezére játszott._

 _\- Kő-Papír-Olló! – Séf ollót mutatott, remélve hogy Penny azt hiszi róla hogy nem több egy közönséges izomagynál és a nyers erőt tisztelve követ mutat, de Penny nehézség nélkül olvas az emberek arcáról, így könnyen kikövetkeztette a Séf taktikáját és követ mutatott._

 _\- Maga ugrik, nagyember. – Penny egy sunyi kis vigyorral küldte le a nála 3-szor akkora Séfet._

 _\- Ehhez nem fizetnek eleget. – Séf Bácsi felcsatolta a kiskacsás úszógumiját és felvette a szemüvegét majd leugrott a szirtről. Biztonságosan elérte a vizet, a nagyobbik célterületet. – Hé, sikerült! – A Séf nem tudta mi is leselkedik rá a víz alatt és nem tudott még a cápáról sem. – Valami súrolta a lábam! – Az óriás Séf most rémült volt mint egy kislány. – Gyerekek! Itt valami nagyon nincs rendben! – Amint megtudta hogy mi is a probléma, úgy rohant ki mint egy kövér gyerek aki fagylaltos kocsit hallott._

 _Penny csak megkönnyebbülten felsóhajtott hogy nem neki kellett ugrania, Chris egy papírt töltött ki._

 _\- Viszonylag elég biztonságos._

 _\- Ha valaki meghal, megkaphatom a testét? – A nővérke mámoros izgatottsággal könyörgött a műsorvezetőnek._

 _\- Hát… ezt az elhunyt szeretteivel beszéld meg._

 _\- Rendben._

* * *

 **És most**

\- Akkor, ki kezd? - Kérdezte Bridgette.

\- Előbb a nők. – Javasolta Duncan és az összes férfi mellé állt.

\- Jól van, megyek. – Ajánlotta Bridgette. – Nem olyan vészes. Csak egy apró ugrás egy magas szirtről a vad cápák közé. – És leugrott, elérve a belső, biztonságos területet. Fel jött a felszínre és integetett a csapatának hogy jól van. Séf bácsi vezette a hajót ami felszedi az érkezőket hogy ne kelljen a cápák mellett elúszni.

\- Ez az! Megcsinálta! Én jövök! – Tyler izgalomba jött a szörfös lány teljesítményétől és ő ugrott következőnek. Egy tökéletes aerodinamikai zuhanási mutatványt adott elő a nézőknek, de nem figyelte hol ér vizet és az egyik fémbójának csapódott majd elnyelte a víz, szerencsére a Séf kihalászta és a hajóra tette.

A Sügérek szépen, sorban ugrottak, Geoff, Mandy, Taylor, Eva és Duncan gond nélkül leugrott. A soron következő DJ lett volna, de beijedt.

\- Kizárt, én nem ugrok!

\- Tériszony?

\- Igen, kiskorom óta.

\- Semmibaj, nagy ember. – Chris megértően a vállára tette a kezét. – De ugyanakkor egy csirke vagy. – A fejére rakott egy csirkés fejfedőt. – Egész nap ebben kell lenned!

\- Komolyan?

\- Vagy ugrasz, vagy a csirkék útján mész le. – DJ szégyenkezve mászott le a mozgólépcsőn. – Folytathatjátok!

A következő ugró Ezekiel volt aki a levegőben nekicsapódott a szirt egyik kiálló sziklájának és legalább száz bukfenc után érte el a biztos terepet. Jelezte a többieknek hogy nem esett baja és felszállt a hajóra. A következő ugró Harold volt aki spárgában ért vizet ami hatalmas hibának minősült mert 300m-ről a nemiszerve akkora erővel csapódott a víz felszínének hogy kis híján majdnem leszakadt. Akkora ordítást hallatott magából hogy a sziget túloldalán is lehetett hallani.

\- Ez biztos nagyon fájt! – Chris röhögve figyelte a jelentet, de a következő ugró, Courtney szakította félbe.

\- Bocsánat, Chris, de az állapotom tiltja.

\- Pontosan milyen állapot?

\- Olyan amiben nem lehet sziklákról leugrani.

\- Ha nem akarsz, nem kell ugranod, de lehet hogy a csapat győzelmébe kerülne és megutálnának.

\- Hm, kizárt hogy legalább 11-en ugorjanak.

\- Ahogy akarod, itt a csirkés fejfedő. – Chris a papírt kezdte böngészni. – Pillanat, összesen 9 ugró és 2 csirke. Ketten hiányoznak. Sadie és Izzy.

\- Én nem ugrok le Katie nélkül! – A két lány egymást ölelve próbáltak bátorságot gyűjteni, de a tudat hogy szét kell válniuk, jobban megrémítette őket mint az ugrás.

\- Muszáj lenne egy csapatban lennünk! – Könyörgött Katie, mindkettejük nevében.

\- LÉGYSZI! LÉGYSZI! Nem lehetne csinálni valami?!

\- Én átmegyek ha az úgy jó? – Ajánlotta Izzy, az őrült vöröshajú lány akiről még nem dőlt el hogy ugró vagy csirke.

\- Jól van, jól van. Mindketten a Sügérekkel lesztek. Izzy, te menj át a Hörcsögökhöz.

\- HURRÁ!

\- De akkor ti jöttök.

\- JÖVÜNK MÁR, GYILKOS SÜGÉREK! – A két lány a félelem legkisebb szikrája nélkül, kéz a kézben leugrottak, egyenesen a biztos területre.

\- Jó. Akkor 11 ugró és 2 csirke.

\- Hörcsögök, ha nyertek, kaptok néhány kordét a ládák elhordásához ami elég hasznos lesz.

\- Kóser, ki kezd? – Kérdezte Trent, de a válasz ugyanolyan volt mint amikor a Sügérek kezdtek.

\- Sajnálom, - Heather válaszolt először. – de kizárt hogy megtegyem. – Rögtön le is szögezte.

\- Miért is?

\- Csak használd a fejed! Vizes lesz a hajam!

\- Te most hülyéskedsz?

\- Ha ő nem ugrik, én sem fogok! – Lindsay is hasonló véleményen volt, úgy tűnt ők ketten jóbarátok lesznek.

\- Dehogynem csinálja! – Leshawnának ez egyáltalán nem tetszett.

\- Ki mondja?!

\- Én mondom! Nem veszítheti el a csapat ezt a versenyt a frizud miatt! Apuci nyálas kis szemefénye! – A két lány között hatalmas vita robbant ki és senki sem mert közbe avatkozni. – LEUGRASZ!

\- Vegyél rá! – Heather kérte, Leshawna egyszerűen felkapta és lehajította. – Leshawna, neked annyi!

\- Örülj, hogy nem dobtalak a cápák közé! Remélem, én sem ott fogok vizet. – Ő is leugrott, ugyanúgy a biztos zónában.

A következő ugró Lindsay volt.

\- Azt hittem egy tehetségkutató műsorban kell részt venni! – Chris csak nevetett egyet.

\- Nem.

Lindsay ugrott, akárcsak Gwen, Cody, Izzy, Liz és Justin. Justin nem érte el a biztos zónát és a cápák közé esett. Mindenki aki felért a hajóra csak kiabálni tudott, de amint a cápák meglátták Justin napbarnított, kockás, szőrtelen, nedves és tökéletes hasizmát és a gyönyörű, kék szemeit, egyszerűen leálltak és ők maguk vitték ki a partra.

A 9-ik ugró, Beth beijedt.

\- Én… nem tudom megtenni! Nagyon félek. – Chris adott neki is egy csirkés fejfedőt. – Sajnálom!

Az eddig ugrók csak kinevették. Még Noah, Trent és Marshal leugrottak és már csak Owenen volt a sor.

\- FIGYELMET KÉREK! – Chris ismét a diktafonnal beszélt. – CSAK EGY VERSENYZŐ MARADT! HA LEUGRIK, A HÖRCSÖGÖK NYERIK A FELADATOT! Nem kell aggódni, nincs rajtad teher. – Csak 40-50kg háj, de Owent sikerült hamis biztonságba juttatnia. – Na jó, mégis van! – Ezzel a röpke mondattal, Owen ismét el kezdett aggódni és nem lehetett tudni hogy vajon le mer-e ugrani.

A Hörcsögök közül mindenki szurkolt hogy ugorjon le, reménykedve hogy összeszedi a bátorságát.

Owen felcsatolta a gumikarúszóit és elkezdett összpontosítani

Vallomások:

Owen:

 _\- Nagyon ideges voltam, mert úszásban nem jeleskedem._

Geoff:

 _\- Csak néztem a fickót, hátra dőltem és azt mondtam magamnak, "kizárt hogy megcsinálja"._

Gwen:

 _\- Arra gondoltam, ha tényleg leugrik, abba belehal._

Marshal:

 _\- Owen nem tűnt a legokosabbnak, de elég ostobának tartottam hogy időnkét utánozva a többséget, meg merjen tenni akár veszélyesebb mutatványokat, mint pl.: leugrani egy 300m-es szirtről._

Liz:

 _\- Ha nem ugrik és veszítünk, elképzelhető hogy ő lesz az első akit kiszavazunk. Nem lenne kár érte, undorító, idegesítő és egyfolytában csak f*ngik._

Owen lógó orral a mozgólépcső felé sétált.

\- Fuss neki jó messziről és ugorj vagy viseld a csirkés fejfedőt.

Owen megállt. Megfordult.

\- Most ér véget az életem. Meg fogok halni! – Ijedezett, a keze remegett és összezárta a szemét.

Hirtelen erőt vett magán, a remegése abba maradt, ökölbe szorította a kezeit és tágra nyitotta a szemeit majd erősen nekifutott és levetette magát a szirtről.

Sajnos Trent, Noah és Marshal még nem ment ki a vízből, ezért későn reagáltak, de Marshal gyorsan kihúzta őket a vízből, ki a hajóra, de ez hiábavalónak bizonyult amikor Owen becsapódott. Teljesen átértelmezte az ágyúgolyó fogalmát és legalább a szirt feléig felcsapódott a víz és ami a tóban volt, Marshal, Trent, Noah, a bóják, a cápák és még a Séf hajója is a partra vetődött.

\- IGEN! EZAZ! MENŐ VAGYOK! KI A KIRÁLY! – A Hörcsögök, amint feleszméltek, eljutott a tudomásukig hogy ők nyerték a feladatot, örömujjongásban törtek ki.

\- A GYŐZTESEK, A VIJJOGÓ HÖRCSÖGÖK!

Owen nyugodtan kiúszott a part felé, mivel már nem voltak cápák a vízben, de mielőtt végleg kiment volna, hirtelen belé hasított egy rettenetes felismerés.

\- Király voltál, haver. Trent kisegítette volna, de észrevette hogy Owen keres valamit. – Mi a baj?

\- Elveszett a fürdőgatyám.

Mindenki a homlokára csapott, de Liz, egy nagy narancsszínű fürdőgatyával a fején odasietett, levette és odadobta Owennek. Az apró lány elég ideges volt Owenre, de ő egyszerűen nem bírta levenni a szemét Lizről. A pici és vézna teste ellenére, kifejezetten nőies és vonzó volt amit sötétkék bikinije kiválóan kiemelt és egyszerűen megszólalni sem bírt a látványától.

\- Szép volt, de ha az alsód még egyszer hozzám ér, annak következménye lesz. – A kövér fickó meg sem hallotta a pici lányt, egyszerűen ragyogott a szemében.

Vallomás:

Owen:

 _\- Hűha, ez az apró lány, Liz, nagyon bejön nekem! Kíváncsi vagyok van-e pasija, szerintem én is bejövök neki, de szerintem nem kapkodom el._

A feladat második része, a szauna építés volt, a ládák tartalmát, amiből mindkét csapat ugyanolyant kapott, a Hörcsögök egyszerűen felpakolták a jutalom kordékra és így könnyen húzhatták a dobozokat a parton miközben énekeltek.

Senki sem veszekedett és semmi sem állt az útjukba.

Ezalatt, a Sügérek sokkal lassabban haladtak, pusztakézzel kellett cipelniük a nehéz ládákat, volt akinek szálka ment a kezében és akinek gyakrabban meg kellett állnia pihenni. A két gyávára, Courtney-ra és DJ-re a csapat emiatt elég dühös volt. Amíg DJ csendben és amennyire csak tudott, próbálta kijavítani a hibáját és egy szó nélkül cipelte a ládáját, Courtney inkább a csapat vezetését akarta átvenni.

\- Én vagyok itt az egyetlen aki gyakorlott táborozó volt! Kellenék! – A többiek még csak válaszra sem méltatták és folytatták a cipekedést.

Időközben, Tyler, Katie és Sadie megálltak vizelni és a Sügérek nélkülük folytatták az utat, a két lányt mérges szömörce csípte meg, Courtney-t egy darázs a szemén amitől annyira bedagadt hogy alig bírta kinyitni.

* * *

Ezalatt, a Hörcsögök elérték a tábort, de a feladatnak volt egy kis nehezítése, hogy a Sügérek behozhassák a lemaradásukat, a Hörcsögöknek ki kellett nyitniuk a ládákat, de csak a szájukat használhatták.

Egy jó fél óráig erőlködtek, mire végre sikerült kinyitni a ládákat.

\- Nézzétek csak, - Owen kivette a doboza tartalmát. – itt vannak a deszkák. – A következő Trent-é volt.

\- Itt vannak a szerszámok és a ponyva.

\- Se perc alatt összerakom, ha segítetek! – Marshal értett a szereléshez és a barkácsoláshoz, egyértelműen ő volt a projektvezető.

A lányok közben

Heather megpróbált kibékülni Leshawnával.

\- Csak azt akartam mondani, hogy sajnálom amiket mondtam a szirten és tetszik a fülbevalód, nagyon tetszik. – A nagydarab lány megenyhült és elfogadta a bocsánatkérést.

\- Én is sajnálom hogy lehajítottalak.

\- Semmi baj, pont az kellett. Béke?

\- Igen, persze. – Úgy tűnt a két lány kibékült egymással, de ez csak a látszat volt.

\- Komolyan gondoltad amit ennek a lánynak mondtál? – Kérdezte Lindsay, egy kissé hitetlenkedve.

\- Hm, Leshawna. Dehogy, neki annyi. – Heather egyáltalán nem érzett együttérzést senki iránt. – Nem mellékesen, soha életemben nem láttam ilyen rusnya fülbevalót. – Lindsay összezavarodott.

\- De ha utálod, akkor miért vagy kedves vele?

\- Nem láttál még ilyen műsort? A barát legyen közel, de az ellenség még közelebb.

\- Én barát vagyok?

\- Igen, még.

Heather azt tervezte hogy amint elnyeri az általa gyűlölt személy bizalmát, abban a pillanatban elárulja és a mélybe taszítja és a sort Leshawnával akarta kezdeni.

Amire nem gondolt, hogy ezt a taktikát többen is alkalmazzák. Marshal, épp a szauna motorját bütykölte miközben meghallotta ezt a beszélgetés, Liz pedig egy bokorban bújt meg és követte a két lányt.

Vallomások:

Marshal:

 _\- Azt hiszem meg van az első komoly ellenség._

Liz:

 _\- Akárki is találta ki ezt a mondást, még nem volt ellensége._

Időközben, a Sügérek végre megérkeztek, eléggé lemaradtak. A Hörcsögök már kinyitották a ládákat és Marshal is összerakta a motort, de Geoff hitte, hogy még nyerhetnek és megpróbált bátorságot önteni a társaiba.

\- Gyerünk srácok! Nem adhatjuk fel! Még sikerülhet!

A közönsége csupán az alvó Harold, Courtney aki irigyen bámulta Marshalt amiért rá hallgatnak a csapattársai és azt teszik amit mond valamint Ezekiel aki erőteljesen az orra túrására összpontosított.

\- Fúj!

\- Mi van? – A sapkás srác egyáltalán nem értette hogy mi a baj az orr túrással.

\- Ez undorító!

Courtney, a szeme egyre jobban bedagadt és már nem bírta kinyitni, megelégelte hogy a Hörcsögök lekörözik a csapatát a versenyben, Marshal pedig őt a csapat vezetésében és ismét kiállt azért hogy ő legyen a vezér.

\- Figyeljetek, ha kádat építünk, nekünk is kell egy projektvezető akárcsak a Hörcsögöknek Marshal! Én már voltam korábban is rajvezető, magamra szavazok! Ellenvetés? – Nem volt.

\- Hol kezdjük, küklopsz? – Kérdezte Duncan.

\- Ládát kinyit, Bridgitte, keresd meg a viszketőket! Mindenkire szükség van!

Mindkét csapat folytatta a kádjaik építését, a két projekt teljesen eltért egymástól. Marshal tudta hogy vezesse a Hörcsögöket és egyértelmű, érthető parancsokat adott a társainak. Ezzel szemben Courtney leginkább csak kiabált, mindenkire rászólt hogy nem jó az amit csinálnak és ezzel csak rontott a helyzeten.

A Hörcsögök nyugodtan, türelmesen és összehangoltan építettek amíg a Sügérek idegesek voltak, feszültek, kapkodtak, összevesztek a szerszámokon és a figyelmetlen munka miatt inkább csak sérüléseket okoztak egymásnak

Idővel, mindkét kád elkészült. A Hörcsögöké pont olyan volt mint a tervrajzon amíg a Sügéreké össze-vissza, a víz szivárgott belőle és leginkább szikszalag tartotta össze.

Chris először a Hörcsögök kádját ellenőrizte, egy kicsit megütögette és amint látta hogy egyben marad, kijelentette a véleményét.

\- Ez, egy elképesztő szauna. – A Hörcsögök ismét ujjongtak és már csak a Sügérek kádját kellett megnézni. Chris ugyanúgy megütögette, de a víz erőteljesen az arcába csapódott majd az egész kád, amit a Sügérek több órányi kínszenvedéssel, mondjuk hogy összerakták, összedőlt. – Azt hiszem, egyértelmű hogy ki a győztes. A Vijjogó Hörcsögök! A győzteseknek nem csak hogy senkit sem kell kiszavaznotok, de a játék végéig, bármikor használhatjátok ezt a fürdőt. Méghozzá ingyen! Gyilkos Sügér, mit mondhatnék, ti vesztettetek először. Ez elég ciki. Este gyertek a tábortűzhöz hogy kiszavazzatok valakit.

\- Igen, - Lindsay volt a leghangosabb ünneplő. – mi győztünk! Mindannyian itt maradhatunk egy teljes héten keresztül! – A Hörcsög lányok ölelkeztek egymással, de az öröm azonnal hamuvá porladt amint meglátták hogy Owen teljesen meztelenül ott táncol mögöttük.

\- AHOGY MONDJÁTOK! – Egyáltalán nem zavarta a meztelenség, csak táncolt tovább örömében, a lányok csak eltakarták előle a szemüket. – MEGNYERTÜK A VERSENYT!

A Hörcsögök ünnepelve és boldogan, a Sügérek csalódottan és szégyenkezve mentek az étkezdébe és ugyanazt a moslékot kellett enniük mint amit ebédre is ettek.

* * *

\- Szóval, - Katie kezdte a beszélgetést. – most mi lesz?

\- Ki kell találni hogy kit szavazzunk ki. – Igazított Courtney.

\- Szerintem, - Duncan-nek máris tudta hogy kiket kéne. – legyen a hercegnő, - Előbb Courtney-ra, – vagy a kétajtós szekrény. – majd DJ-re mutatott.

\- Mégis, miért?! – Kelt ki Courtney.

\- Ha a szemem nem csal, csak rajtatok van csirkés fejfedő. De, - DJ-re mutatott. - ha kamiont kell majd emelni, szerintem a nagyember maradjon. – DJ egy kicsit megnyugodott.

\- Szükségetek van rám! Rajtam kívül senki sem volt… - Már mindenkit idegesített hogy ugyanazt a szöveget fújta.

\- Hallottuk! - Bridgitte leállította. - Régen csapatkapitány voltál! Te kit választanál?

\- Esetleg őt! – Találomra, Tylerre mutatott amitől Lindsay, aki a másik csapatban volt, teljesen kiakadt.

\- NEEEEEEEEEE! – Erre mindenki furán nézett rá. – Vagyis… nem lelek… sót… az… asztalon.

\- Ő legalább leugrott a szirtről. – Duncan rögtön megvédte.

\- HALLGASS! – Courtney teljesen elvesztette a fejét és ha Geoff nem állította volna le, ki tudja mi lett volna.

\- Jól van, ideje lehiggadni!

\- Igazad van, - Duncan felállt és a kijárat felé vette az irányt. – mára elég a börtönkosztból.

\- Várjatok, - Erősködött Courtney. – nem döntöttük el hogy ki menjen!

\- Szerintem, elég egyértelmű hogy mi miatt vesztettünk. – Végre, Ezekiel is megszólalt, de inkább hallgatnia kellett volna. – Nálunk hét lány van, náluk hat. – A csapata összes női tagját, főleg Eva-t, Bridgitte-t és Taylort dühítette fel akik rögtön körbe vették. Mandy-t is bosszantotta a dolog, de nem igazán érdekelte.

\- Ezzel mégis mire célzol?! - A három, kemény lány dühösen közrefogta, de ő még csak nem is érzékelte a felé áradó negatív hullámokat.

\- Bizony, stréber! Világosíts fel! – Ezekiel fel sem fogta hogy most mekkora bajba sodorta magát, ezért teljesen nyugodtan magyarázni kezdett.

\- A fiúk erősebbek és jobb sportolók a lányoknál. – A Sügérek közül az összes fiú a homlokára csapta a kezét, a lányok pedig teljesen bedühödtek. Geoff volt az egyetlen aki a segítségére sietett.

\- Nem mondta komolyan! – Hiába, Ezekielnek nem állt be a szája.

\- A fater azt mondta, hogy vigyázzak az itteni lányokra és segítsek ha lemaradnának. – Eva-nál betelt a pohár, megragadta a cingár kis nyakát és simán felemelte.

\- Szerinted segítségre szorulunk?! – Egy kicsit már ideges volt és meglepett, nem gondolta hogy egy lány lehet ilyen erős.

\- Nyugalom, lányok! – Geoff ismét a segítségére sietett, de szélmalomharcot vívott. – Azt nem mondta hogy a fiúk azért okosabbak is! – Ezekiel még mindig nem tudott csendben maradni és ismét eljárt a szája.

\- De azok!

* * *

Aznap este a Tábortűz Szertartásnál

A Gyilkos Sügérek

\- Fiam, neked még sokat kell tanulnod az életről. – Duncan egy utolsó leckét adott Ezekielnek aki nem értette, hogy a lányok miért dühödtek be rá.

\- Gyilkos Sügér, a táborban a mályvacukor a közösen elkészített ínyencség közös élvezetét jelképezi. – Magyarázta Chris, egy tálca mályvacukorral. – Nálunk viszont, a mályvacukor életet jelent. – Szavaztatok és ezzel meghoztátok a döntést. 13-an vagytok, de csak 12 mályvacukor van a tálcán. Aki a nevét hallja, kijön és elvesz egyet. Az, aki ma este nem hallja a nevét és nem kap mályvacukrot, visszatér a Szégyen Mólóra, felszáll a Balek Hajóra. Röviden, kiesik a versenyből. És nem jöhet vissza. Soha.

Vallomások:

Taylor:

 _Vagyis, olyan mint a Nagy Ő, csak egy halom tinédzser küzd 100000$-ért és nem egy halom dögös csaj egy 82 éves, gazdag vénemberért. Rózsa helyett pedig mályvacukorral. Tetszik._

A sorsolás megkezdődött.

\- Az első adag tulajdonosa legyen, Geoff, Taylor, Tyler, Katie, Eva, Bridgette, DJ, Mandy, Harold, Sadie, Duncan. Figyelem, már csak egyetlen mályvacukor maradt a tálcámon. – Courtney vagy Ezekiel ma este elmegy. – Courtney. – Ezekiel vesztett. – Nem vagyok meglepve. Láttam, hogy túrod az orrod. Nem király. A Szégyen Mólója arra van.

Ezekiel felállt és a móló felé ment, felszállt a hajóra és elhagyta a szigetet.

Vallomások:

Gwen:

 _\- Igen, ez a tábor elég béna. De, ha már itt vagyok, megpróbálhatok én lenni a győztes._

Taylor:

 _\- Most ugyan elvesztettük ezt a próbát, de nem a játékot. A következő héten visszavágunk._

Mandy:

 _\- Nem fogom hagyni hogy még egy vereséget bekapjunk, feltéve ha a többiek nem lesznek idióták._

Marshal:

- _Most ugyan nyertünk, de én aggódok a következő verseny miatt. Félek ez a győzelem túl magabiztossá tette a csapatom többi tagját és emiatt lehet elveszítjük a következőt._

Liz:

 _\- Hatalmas szerencse hogy az ügyesebb csapatba kerültem, nem hiszem, hogy egyhamar kiszavaznának. Ha túl erősnek tűnök, fenyegetést látnának bennem, ha gyengének és a próbákat miattam bukjuk be, akkor amiatt fognak ki szavazni. Aki közepes, elég sokáig bent maradhat._

\- A Vijjogó Hörcsögökre!

A Hörcsögök épp egy csodálatos szaunás bulit csaptak miközben a Sügérek, egy csapattársukkal szegényebben kullogtak az otthonaikba.

\- Csak egy utolsó szóra, - Courtney még szólni kíván hozzátok. – élvezzék csak a bulijukat, de én nyerem meg ezt a viadalt és senki nem állíthat meg.

* * *

Szavazási arány: 7 – Ezekiel, 6 - Courtney

* * *

 **Köszönöm hogy elolvastad, ha tetszett, jelöld be a kedvenceid közé, követésre és ne felejts el kritikát írni. Ha érdekel, a többi történetemet is elolvashatod:  
**

 **\- Elfen Lied, ahogyan még nem láttad**

 **\- Egy történet Myrtanából**

 **\- Elder Scrolls: Égkoszorúi krónika**

 **\- Fable: A szükséges rossz**


	2. A virrasztás

**Halo, ahogy ígértem, csütörtökön az új fejezet. Kellemes olvasást kívánok.**

* * *

 **A Virrasztás**

\- Mi történt a Totál Dráma előző részében? – Chris egy kis előzetest ad mindenkinek. – 26 táborozó érkezett hogy valahogy átvészeljen ugyanennyi hetet egy eléggé leharcolt nyári táborban. Az első próbát már az első nap ki kellett állniuk. Leugrani a szirtről egy cápáktól hemzsegő tóba. A táborozók többsége rászánta magát, az elenyésző kisebbség csirkés fejfedőt kapott. A Tábortűz Szertartáson már csak két versenyző közül lehetett választani, Courtney, aki nagy táborozói tapasztalatokkal érkezett, de nem akart ugrani, Ezekiel pedig magára haragította a csapata összes női tagját a szexista megjegyzéseivel. Így, az első versenyző, aki elhagyta a Totál Dráma Szigetet Ezekiel volt. A sulis tanok és a valóságshow-k nem kompatibilisek. Kit szavaznak ki ezen a héten a legizgalmasabb Tábortűz Szertartáson? Most megtudhatjátok! A Totál! Dráma! Szigeten!

* * *

A szigeten kora reggel volt, egy hét telt el az első próba és az első kiszavazás óta, az összes táborozó mélyen aludt. Chris a kedvenc diktafonjával sétált a tábor közepére, felemelte a hangosbemondóját, felemelt egy dudát, a diktafonhoz tartotta és megfújta.

Mindenki, abban a pillanatban felriadt, a Hörcsögök és a Sügérek is egyaránt. Senki sem volt boldog tőle. A panaszkodások és kiabálások után, mindenki felöltözött és nyúzottan ugyan, de kimentek hogy Chris megtarthassa a napi eligazítást.

\- Jó reggelt! Hogy telt az éjszaka? – Chris a nyugalom legkisebb hiánya nélkül üdvözölte a 25 játékost.

\- Hé, Chris, jól áll az a naci. – Heather mutatott Chris rövid nadrágjára.

\- Tudom. Remélem mindenki készen áll mert a mai próba pontosan egy perc múlva kezdődik.

\- Bocsánat, - Jelentkezett Owen. – annyi elég egy jó reggelihez?

\- Reggeliben nem lesz hiány, Owen. Rögtön azután hogy megtettél 20km-t a tó körül.

\- Most ugye csak viccelődsz?! – Eva-nak, a legkeményebb és legagresszívabb lánynak nem tetszett ez a program. – Mindjárt megmondom mi lesz a vicces. – Duncan épphogy csak le tudta fogni amíg Courtney odasúgott neki.

\- Eva, próbáld fékezni a haragod!

\- Jól szórakozol?!

\- Egy kicsit. – Chris vigyorogva bámulta a rávicsorgó nőt. – Fél perced maradt.

Vallomások:

Courtney:

 _\- Annak a lánynak, Eva-nak, meg kéne tanulnia fékeznie magát. Egy napja van itt és máris ki dobta a táskáját az ablakon és leverte a zárat a mosdó egyik ajtajáról._

Az összes versenyző felkészült a futásra, elhelyezkedett az erdő bejáratánál.

\- Figyelem futók! Felkészülni! Vigyázz! Rajt!

A többség őrült tempóban kezdte el a rohanást, de voltak akik a lassú sétát választották, Chris egy szóval nem említette hogy futva kell megtenni a távot.

Marshal, Taylor és Mandy a gyorsan futók között voltak. Liz inkább kimért tempóban kocogott.

Vallomások:

Heather:

 _\- Soha nem kocogok! És még kevésbé kocogok magassarkúban!_

Marshal:

 _\- Mindig is jól futottam, az utcán ha bajba kerülsz, nagyon fontos hogy gyorsan húzd el a beled._

Taylor:

 _\- Mindig is jó atléta voltam és vagyok a leggyorsabb a suliban._

Mandy:

 _\- Ha az erdőben vagy, egyedül, jó kell legyen az állóképességed._

Liz:

 _\- Ne értsétek félre, kiváló futó vagyok, de arra gondoltam hogy érdemes lenne szövetséget kötni egy gyengébb játékossal akinek rosszabbak az esélyei a győzelemre és elég ostoba ahhoz hogy megtegye amit mondok neki._

Owen teljesen kifulladva, egy pocsolyában elterülve próbálta meg pótolni az elvesztett folyadékot. Ezen a látványon Heather teljesen ledöbbent.

\- Nincs… elég… levegő! - Owen a pocsolyából ivott, mint egy kutya. - Kellett… volna… kondizni! – Végleg elterült a vízben és csak lihegni tudott.

\- Ráadásul zabagép vagy, szemmel láthatóan!

Leshawna, szintén kifulladva, egy fának támaszkodva fakadt ki Heatherre.

\- Mi a te mentséged?! Te vézna kis… bosszantó! – Ő sem bírta jobban Owennél. – Nem bírlak cikizni!

Chris egy robogón felügyelte a futókat és a diktafonjával próbálta, fogjuk rá hogy ösztönözni a többieket.

\- SIESSETEK VERSENYZŐK! AKI NEM ÉR VISSZA VACSORÁRA, NEM KAP ENNI! – A többséghez hasonlóan, Heathernek nem tetszett ahogy Chris egy robogón piszkálja őket.

\- Tiszta szívből utálom! – Egyszerűen csak átsétált Owenen hogy a cipője még csak véletlenül se érje a pocsolyát.

Liz egy kicsit lemaradt a többiektől és meglátta a pocsolyában fetrengő Owent.

Vallomások:

Liz:

 _\- Azt hiszem, megtaláltam az első szerencsétlenem._

\- Hé, Owen, hogy bírod? – Kérdezte Liz, ártalmatlan, mézes-mázos hangon amire Owen rögtön felkapta a fejét és felugrott a pocsolyából.

\- Öhm… egész jól! Nem vagyok a legfittebb versenyző, de ezzel azért elbírok! – Próbált bevágódni Liznél, de valójában alig futott párszáz métert és kifulladt. – Tehetek érted valamit?

\- Ami azt illeti, igen. – Olyan hangon beszélt mint egy félős kislány.

\- Minden rendben?

\- Félek hogy engem szavaznak majd ki legközelebb. – Hazudta, hezitálás nélkül.

\- Megőrültél?! Szerintem te vagy a legaranyosabb és legcukibb csaj a szigeten! – Owen komolyan gondolta. Már akkor belé zúgott amikor először meglátta miután leugrott a szirtről.

\- Lehet nem gondolja így mindenki.

\- Mégis, kire az aki nem gondolná ezt?!

\- Nem tudom, de arra gondoltam hogy segíthetnénk egymásnak bent maradni a játékban. – Most jött elő az ajánlattal.

\- Mire gondolsz?

\- Szövetségre kéne lépnünk.

\- Szövetségre? De hát már van egy egész csapatunk!

\- De lehet következőnek minket szavaznának ki. Nagyon egyszerű és sosem foglak arra kérni hogy áss alá egy barátnak, kivéve ha az ellenséges csapatban van vagy ha fenyegetést jelent valamelyikünkre. De nem mondhatod el senkinek, megígéred? – Owen szörnyű dilemma előtt állt.

Vallomások:

Owen:

 _\- Nem tudom mit szóljak ehhez az ajánlathoz? Liz azt hiszem álmaim csaja, de a titkok kikészítenek. Mondjuk jó lenne a tudat hogy valaki vigyáz rám, de rossz is mert nem mondhatom el senkinek._

\- Nem kell most rögtön válaszolnod. – Liz ártatlanul összekulcsolta a kezeit, mintha leplezni próbálná a csalódottságát és reménytelenségét. – Ha elfogadod, tudd hogy meg fogok benned bízni.

\- Hm, ez komoly felelősség, de még gondolkodom rajta.

\- Tedd azt.

Mindketten folytatták a futást, Liz gyorsan lehagyta Owent aki csak megbabonázva bámulta a pici hátsóját.

Vallomások:

Liz:

 _\- Gyerekjáték lesz meggyőzni. Egy féleszű idióta, aki bármit elhisz és felzabál. Nem mellékesen belém is van zúgva._

Napnyugtára a táborozók nagyja megtette a távot és az étkezdében várt a vacsorára. Mindenki nyúzott volt és fáradt, de elégedett önmagával. Chris csak a körmét reszelve, a kimerültség legkisebb szikrája nélkül várta a hátralévő játékosokat.

Hirtelen Owen rontott be az ajtón, Noah-t a vállán cipelve.

\- Egy üres asztalt kérek! – Utána jött Leshawna aki összerogyott miután betért az étkezdébe.

\- Sikerült.

Owen egy asztalra rakta az eszméletlen Noah-t és a mellkasát kezdte nyomkodni hogy újra élessze. A legvégén Harold állított be, legutolsóként és a mellkasát markolászta.

\- Mi tartott ennyi ideig?! – Kérdezte Courtney felháborodva és valószínűleg jó oka is volt rá. – Miattad elvesztettük ezt a próbát!

\- A szívem rendetlenkedik!

Gwen és a többi Hörcsögnek most jutott eszébe valami.

\- Egy pillanat, ha ők vesztettek, akkor mi nyertük ezt a próbát! – Az összes Hörcsög, még Noah is feléledt az örömhír hallatán és ujjongásba kezdtek.

\- Várjatok, - Törte meg a csapat örömét Chris. – fogjátok vissza magatok! Nem ez volt a próba.

\- Most ugye csak viccelsz? – Gwen előre megrémült hogy most mi fog következni. Chris egy nagy függöny elé lépdelt aminek senki sem tudta hogy mi van a túloldalán.

\- Ki kér kajálni? – Elhúzta a függönyt, és mögötte egy tálnyi frissen sült, illatos és jó minőségű étel volt megpakolva méghozzá elég mindenki számára.

Vallomások:

Gwen:

 _\- Egyheti maszat és moslékevés után, majdnem elbőgtem magam a kaja láttán._

Owen:

 _\- … és amikor megláttam az ebédlőasztalt, csodálatos volt! Volt rajta egy egész, tömött pulyka, csokirudacskák, sült bab barna mártásban és… - Azt sem tudta hogyan folytassa. – Csak… csak egy percet kérek_

Liz:

 _\- Soha. Egyetlenegyszer sem gondoltam hogy pár süti és más édesség valaha is könnyet csalhat a szemembe._

Marshal:

 _\- Komolyan mondom, nem idegen számomra a rossz étel, a jó annál inkább és amit ott ettünk, az kib*szott jó volt._

Taylor:

 _\- Egy teljes hétig csak a Séf által készített undormányt ettük és miután lehetőséget kaptam a rendes ételre, úgy telezabáltam magam hogy mozdulni sem bírtam._

Hasonlóan cselekedett mindenki, a végére már mindenki betegre ette magát és semmi ereje nem maradt. Chris ismét a diktafonjával tartott eligazítást.

\- OKÉ, FIGYELJETEK! MOST JÖN A MAI PRÓBA MÁSODIK RÉSZE!

\- Nem az evés volt a második rész?! – Owen teljesen megdöbbent akár csak mindenki más.

\- Egyetértek az időzített gázbombával. – Marshal egy kicsit célzott Owen később lehetséges szeles hajlamaira miután befalt egy nagy tál sült babot.

\- Mit akarsz még tőlünk?! – Gwen sem viselte jól a túlevés utáni feladatot.

\- Igaza van a fura, gót csajnak! - Heather is majd szét pukkadt a sok evéstől. - Ennyi nem volt elég?

\- HAD GONDOLKODJAK. – Várt néhány másodpercet. – NEM! ELJÖTT A VIRRASZTÁS IDEJE!

\- A virra… minek? - Owen összezavarodott.

\- NEM KELL IZGULNI! EZ NAGYON KÖNNYÜ LESZ! ANNAK A CSAPATNAK A TAGJAI, AKIK TOVÁBB BÍRNAK ÉBREN MARADNI, AZ VISZI A PÁLMÁT!

\- Vagyis, - Összegezte Gwen. - az egész napos futás és a nagy zaba után azt várod hogy minél tovább bírjuk alvás nélkül?

\- ÚGY ÁM, GWEN!

\- Klassz ötlet.

\- MOZGÁS, MOZGÁS, MOZGÁS!

\- Szerinted, mennyi idő amíg mindenki kidől? – Kérdezte Trent Gwentől aki végignézett a szenvedő és álmos bandán.

\- Max egy óra vagy annyi sem.

* * *

12 óra ébrenlét után:

Hörcsögök: 13

Sügérek: 12

Az összes versenyző kibírta az éjszakát és 12 óráig ébren voltak, de eléggé elgyötörtek voltak, a szemeik alatt karikák jelentek meg és fél percenként ásítoztak.

\- Már 12 óra telt el és 25 versenyző ébren van. – Állapította meg Chris.

Owen ide-oda mozgott a tábortűz körül és próbált nem elaludni.

\- 12 óráig ébren lenni! Erre álmomban is képes vagyok! – Hirtelen megállt és összeesett.

Vallomások:

Gwen:

 _\- A virrasztásnál kevés brutálisabb dolgot ismerek._

Marshal:

 _\- Bárcsak lett volna egy kis piám, úgy talán könnyebb lett volna kibírni, de sokszor voltam fel egész sokáig, szerintem ez a próba az enyém lesz._

Taylor:

 _\- Ez a virrasztás teljes egészében kikészített. Utálok egy helyben ücsörögni és várni._

Liz:

 _\- Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzz… - Liz elaludt a Gyóntatókamrában._

Mandy:

 _\- Nyugtalan alvó vagyok és gyakran előfordul hogy napokig nem bírok elaludni. Ezt a próbát én fogom megnyerni._

Hörcsögök: 11

Sügérek: 12

\- Soha az életben nem éreztem ennél unalmasabb dolgot. – Jelentette ki Gwen.

\- Lehetne rosszabb is. – Válaszolt Trent.

\- Hogyan?

\- Ha nem lennél itt hogy beszélgessünk. – Gwen egy kissé zavarba jött és elfordult hogy ne láthassa.

Marshal ahogy elnézte őket, ötlete támadt és elvigyorodott.

Vallomások:

Marshal:

 _\- Arra gondoltam, hogy az ellenséges csapatból magamba bolondítok egy lányt és így lesz egy belső emberem akinek köszönhetően a mi csapatunk nyeri a soron következő próbákat._

Heather:

 _\- Azt a taktikát találtam ki hogy két másik csapattársat állítok magam mellé és így mi maradunk a végén. Az egyetlen kérdés az, hogy ki lenne annyira kétségbeesett vagy béna hogy megtegye amit mondok neki._

\- Ki megyek a WC-re. – Marshal most akarta végrehajtani a tervét, de időközben Lindsay, szó szerint a fejére állt.

\- Miben mesterkedsz?

\- Igyekszem elérni hogy a vér belefolyhasson a fejembe… azt hiszem sikerül.

\- Megpróbálhatom? – Kérdezte Beth.

\- Persze.

\- Tökéletes. – Heather is megtalálta a kis szövetségeseit. – Lindsay, Beth, lenne rám egy percetek?

\- Persze.

Kicsit arrébb mentek hogy senki sem hallgathassa ki őket.

\- Van egy tervem ami engem és két másikat a célegyenesbe juttatna és én rátok gondoltam.

\- Igazán?!

\- Nem árt ha tudjátok hogy ez egy nagyon nagy buli. Mert belétek helyezem a bizalmam és ezt tőletek is elvárom. – Izgatottan bólogattak. – Akkor mindig szót fogadtok nekem?

\- Persze. Íííííííí, mi leszünk a dobogósok!

Vallomások:

Beth:

 _\- Kaporszakállú nagyanyám, Heather bevisz engem a legjobb háromba! A legjobb háromban leszek! De utána mi lesz?_

\- Szövetségesekről jut eszembe… - Lindsay átpillantott a másik csapatba és Tylert méregette. – Szerinted melyik srác itt a leghelyesebb? – Heathernek egyáltalán nem tetszett a gondolat hogy a másik csapatot is bevonják.

\- Nem! Teljesen kizárt!

\- Miért nem?

\- Mert ő a másik csapat tagja!

\- És?

\- Nem lehet így megkutyulni a dolgokat! Ellenkezik a szabályokkal.

\- Vannak szabályok is?

\- Emlékeztek, mit mondtam az előbb a bizalomról? Persze bármikor felrúghatod a terveket. Akkor nem tudlak megvédeni a kirúgástól.

\- Nem! A szövetségesed akarok lenni!

\- Helyes. Elintéztük. – Lindsay egy kissé szomorú volt amiért nem lehetett együtt álmai pasijával.

Vallomások:

Lindsay:

 _\- Azt mondta nem randizhatok vele, de arról egy szót sem szólt hogy nem is kedvelhetem._

Marshal ez idő alatt a mosdó felé vezető úton várt egy lehetséges áldozatra és meg is jött.

Taylor volt az, a vörös haja össze-vissza volt, a szemei majd összezáródtak, de ennek ellenére gyönyörű volt. Marshalnak pont a vörös lányok az esetei.

\- Kissé embert próbáló ez a próba. – Taylor csak ásított egyet.

\- Egy kicsit. – Marshal a kimerültsége ellenére felvette a csábos mosolyát. – Mit szólnál ha te meg én egy kicsit közösen virrasztgatnánk? – Taylor egy kicsit meglepődött ezen, de Marshal kifejezetten jóképű volt és kedves.

\- Mire gondolsz? – Taylor gyanakvó volt, de túlságosan fáradt.

\- Arra, hogy ha jó társasága van az embernek, úgy elrepül az idő hogy észre sem veszi. – Marshal már lépre csalta, csak egy kicsit kell beszélnie. – Igaz, külön csapatokban vagyunk, de nincs megtiltva hogy együtt töltsük az időt, ugye? – Taylornak valóban el kellett egy kis társaság ehhez a próbához és nem volt megszabva hogy a saját csapatából kell lennie.

\- Jól van. – Egyezett végül bele.

Vallomások:

Marshal:

 _\- Meg is van. Csak boldogan kell tartanom amíg nem lesz túl kellemetlen._

A pár, nem voltak együtt, csak barátok voltak. Egymás mellé ültek egy farönkön a Sügér csapatban.

\- Ő mit keres itt?! – Courtney mozgással próbáltébren maradni és elég energikusnak tűnt ahhoz hogy sikerüljön. Nem örült Marshal társaságának. – Ez a Sügérek része!

\- Nyugodj le, Courtney, csak barátok vagyunk! – Magyarázta Taylor.

\- Chris, Marshal átjött a mi felünkre! – Courtney nem kapott támogatást a csapattársaitól, ezért a műsorvezetőnél próbálkozott. - Nem kéne emiatt kizárni?

\- Azt mondtam az a csapat nyer akinek az utolsó tagja ébren marad. Nincs megszabva hogy külön térfélen kell lenniük. – Marshal és Taylor megnyerték a vitát, de Courtney akkor is szemmel tartotta Marshalt.

Vallomások:

Courtney:

 _\- Az a srác, Marshal egyértelműen valami rosszat tervez és én ki fogom deríteni hogy mit!_

Marshal:

 _\- Courtney, egyértelműen ő a Sügér csapat kapitánya, de úgy néz ki a csapattársai nem igazán kedvelik. Egy darabig lapulnom kell, had maradjon meg bennük az a hit hogy csak ok nélkül tombol és csak maga alatt vágja a fát._

Courtney, mivel kifogyott az érvekből, dühösen leült a farönkre és gyanúsan szemlélte a furcsa párt. A többi Sügér nem aggódott Marshal miatt, inkább az ébren maradásra koncentráltak.

Ezalatt, Eva úgy döntött hogy ő is ki megy a mosdóba, de kiesett az MP3 lejátszója a zsebéből és nem vette észre. Heather kapott az alkalmon és elcsente, anélkül hogy bárki észrevette volna.

\- Az nem Eva MP3 lejátszója? – Kérdezte Lindsay.

\- De igen. – Felelte Heather, mintha ez olyan természetes lenne.

\- És nem lesz dühös amikor megtudja hogy elveszett?

\- Épp ez a lényeg. – Sunyin vigyorogva, eltette a zene lejátszót.

Tudta hogy Evának komoly dühkezelési problémái vannak, azzal hogy elvette a lejátszót, Eva egy időzített bombává vált ami a Sügéreknél fog felrobbanni.

24 óra ébrenlét után:

Hörcsögök: 10

Sügérek: 8

Marshal még mindig együtt virrasztott Taylorral aki a karjaiban aludt el. A síri csendet Tyler vérfagyasztó sikolya törte meg miután felébredt egy rémálomból, de miután rájött hogy csak álmodott, lenyugodott.

\- Gratulálok versenyzők. – Chrisnek újabb bejelentenivalója volt. – Most értétek el a 24 órát. – Chris mellé Séf Bácsi jött, tetőtől-talpig, rózsaszín bárányjelmezben és egy aprócska kis hárfával ami kisebb volt mint a tenyere. A másik oldalon, szintén rózsaszín bari jelmezben, Penny nővér, de annyi különbséggel, hogy rajta jól állt. – Megsürgetjük a dolgot, - Egy ponyvával lefedett kupac mellé lépett. – esti mesékkel.

\- Ezt nem mondod komolyan?! – Nem tudni hogy melyik volt a furább, hogy Chris esti mesét olvas vagy Penny és Séf jelmeze.

Chris kinyitotta az első könyvet, megköszörülte a torkát, Séf elkezdett játszani a pici hárfán, Penny az angyali hangján kezdett énekelni. Mindhárom olyan nyugtató és unalmas volt egyszerre hogy sokan nem bírtak ébren maradni.

Cody és Noah egymás ölelgetve aludtak, Noah egyértelműen egy csinos lánynak képzelve a másikat. Liz egy kifejezetten puha és kényelmes dolgon hajtotta le a fejét majd Penny és Séf zenéje, közösen teljesen elaltatta. Az ő és mindenki más álmát, Liz párnájának a hatalmas fingása zavarta meg.

\- Mi a…?! – Amint felriadt, észrevette hogy a "párnája" nem volt más mint Owen feneke.

Vallomások:

Owen:

 _\- Azt mondtam már hogy én ettem meg az összes sült babot a vacsoránál? Remélem nem lesz senki sem a közelemben amikor beütnek a gázok._

Liz fuldokolva rohant a mosdóba és egyenletesen lélegzett hogy nehogy elájuljon vagy elhányja magát.

Vallomások:

Liz:

 _\- Owen bélrendszere egy be nem jegyzet nukleáris atomfegyverrel ér fel! Ha valaki nyilvánosan szellent, legalább csendesen és sunyin csinálja, ne hangosan és más képébe!_

* * *

40 óra ébrenlét után.

Hörcsögök: 7

Sügérek: 5

Taylor már rég elaludt, ezért Marshal visszament a Hörcsögökhöz.

\- Marshal, - Szólt rá Heather. – látom jól ki jössz az ellenséges csapattal! – Ő sem tartotta helyesnek ahogy Marshal a Sügér csapat valamelyik tagjával barátkozik.

\- Mi van? – Marshalnak nem volt sem kedve, sem ereje Heather megjegyzéseihez.

\- Lindsay, Beth, egyetértetek, hogy Marshal túl közel került az ellenséghez? – Egyértelműen a női túlerőt akarta alkalmazni, de azzal nem számolt hogy a két barátnője épp akkor aludt el.

Hörcsögök: 5

\- Leszavaztunk. – Marshal csak leült egy fatönkre és továbbra is ébren maradt.

Mindét csapatból már csak 5-en maradtak. A Hörcsögök közül, Marshal, Gwen, Trent, Heather és Justin maradt ébren. A Sügérek közül, Mandy, Courtey, Duncan, Eva és Geoff maradt ébren.

* * *

50 óra ébrenlét után.

Az állás változatlan maradt, 5-5 volt az állás, de Gwen észrevett valami furát Justinon.

\- Már 50 órája csak itt áll mint egy szobor. – Erre a többiek is felfigyeltek, valami nem volt rendben Justinnal. Gwen és Trent próbáltak beszélni hozzá, de hiába, nem reagált. – Nézd hogy összpontosít. – Gwen hozzáért az arcához amitől felriadt és a szeme alatt újabb szemek jelentek meg.

\- Csak festve van a szemhéja! – A másik csapat ezen felháborodott és Chris is közbelépett.

\- Ezt meg kell nézni! – Közelebbről is megvizsgálta Justin szemeit amik festve voltak. – Ez olyan őrült hogy becsinálok. De akkor is kiestél.

Hörcsögök: 4

Sügérek: 5

A Sügérek átvették a vezetést.

* * *

85 óra ébrenlét után.

\- Nézzétek, behugyozott! – Duncan egy pohár, testhőmérsékletű vízbe rakta Harold kezét miközben aludt és Harold bevizelt.

A többiek, akik már elaludtak, felébredtek, Noah kiáltása rázta fel őket igazán, amikor Noah, Cody fülét csókolgatta miközben hátulról átölelte.

Hörcsögök: 4

Sügérek: 3

Újra a Hörcsögök vezettek.

\- Ölni tudnék egy kávéért. – Gwen törte meg a csendet.

\- Mi a helyzet, gyerekek? – Chris vidáman, a kávéját iszogatva jött ellenőrizni a virrasztókat. – Nem akartok végre aludni? – Gwen odacsúszott a műsorvezetőhöz és megpróbálta elvenni a kávéját, sikertelenül.

\- Kérlek, könyörülj! A darálót is megenném!

\- Elég! Ti heten, Gwen, Trent, Marshal, Heather, Eva, Mandy és Duncan még itt maradtok. Mindenki menjen zuhanyozni és aludni. Büdösek vagytok!

A kiesetteknek nem kellett kétszer mondani, már ott sem voltak. Chris ivott még egy kortyot a kávéjából és elhatározottan magyarázta a következő próbatételt.

\- Én tényleg nem akartam hogy idáig fajuljon a dolog. Tegnap este Séf és Penny együtt felügyeltek. Nem akarom most ezt tenni, de hihetetlenül kitartó módon ébren maradtatok. Most következik a legunalmasabb dolog a világon.

Vallomások:

Gwen:

 _\- Vajon mit akarhat? Tudjátok mi lesz? Figyeljetek!_

Marshal:

 _\- Én olyan szinten elfáradtam hogy már csak zúgást hallottam a beszéde helyett._

\- Kanada históriája. Egy Lexikon. Az első fejezet, a hódokról… - Marshal egy szót sem értett, csak egy tengeralattjáró radarjának a pittyegése zúgott a fejében, ami jelzett hogy semmi sincs a környéken.

Senkinek sem tetszett és csak nehezen bírták elalvás nélkül.

* * *

87 óra ébrenlét után.

Hörcsögök: 2

Sügérek: 2

Fej-fej mellett. Már csak Marshal, Gwen, Mandy és Duncan maradtak ébren.

Több órán keresztül, Chris hiába untatta az utolsó 4 virrasztót, ők nem aludtak el. A 10-ik fejezet után egy kis szünetet tartott.

\- Tartsunk egy pisi szünetet. Aki akar, menjen.

Marshal azonnal elment, Mandy követte, de Duncan és Gwen ott maradtak.

\- Ha eddig kibírtam, egész nap kibírom. – Duncan-en látszott hogy mindjárt összevizeli magát. Gwen csak vigyorogva bámulta.

\- Akár újabb 10 fejezeten keresztül? – Erre megadta magát és ő is a többiek után ment. Gwen egyedül várakozott tovább.

30 percig várakoztak, Marshal és Mandy visszajöttek, de Duncan több mint fél órája nem jelentkezett. Az egyik stábtag egy papírt adott Chrisnek.

\- Úgy tűnik Duncan bealudt a WC-n, - Gwen kidőlt a fáradtságtól, mire a két ébren lévő játékosra bámult. – már csak ketten maradtatok!

Mandy a maradék erejét összeszedve, Marshalra nézett, aki teljesen elvesztette a külvilággal való kapcsolatát, tájékozódó képességét és egyensúly érzékét. Mindketten bármelyik pillanatban kidőlhettek.

Mandy a karjaiba hajtotta a fejét, Marshal hátradőlt, egyszerre történt meg. Egyszerre aludtak el.

0-0 lett az állás.

\- Most ilyenkor mi van? – Kérdezte Chris. Elment a stábhoz hogy lassítva újra megnézze a felvételt. Nagyon szorosan és erőteljesen kellett bámulni, de Chris látta és tudta hogy ki a győztes. – A győztes csapat tagjai, a Vijjogó Hörcsögök! Marshal egy másodperc töredékkel később aludt el! A Sügérek ismét kiszavaznak valakit.

* * *

Időközben, a lakóhelyeken, a Sügérek lakrészénél, Eva ámokfutásba kezdett. A Sügér kunyhó teljesen fel lett forgatva és minden széttörve és szétdobálva hevert vagy a kunyhó padlóján vagy kint a földön.

\- HOL VAN, AZ MP3 LEJÁTSZÓM! – Még több cuccot hajított ki. – BIZTOS VALAMELYIKŐTÖK LOPTA EL! SENKI SEM MEHET SEHOVÁ AMÍG KI NEM DERÜL HOGY HOVA LETT A LEJÁTSZÓM! – Továbbra is tombolva visszament a lakásba és tovább tört és zúzott.

\- Jól van, - Courtney próbálta menteni a menthetőt. – akárki vette el, adja vissza mielőtt szétszedi az egész tábort! – Hiába, nem a Sügéreknél volt.

\- Hé, srácok, - Heather köszönt oda, teljesen ártatlannak tettetve magát. – mi ez a felfordulás?

\- Eva lejátszója eltűnt. – Heather elővette a zsebéből.

\- Ez az övé? Nem tudtam kié, előbb körbe kérdeztem a csapatomban, de senkié sem volt. Gondoltam akkor valamelyiketeké. A tábortűz mellett találtam, biztos kiesett a zsebedből. – Eva, teljesen megenyhülve vette vissza a lejátszót.

\- Köszönöm! Köszönöm!

\- Nincs mit. – Azzal Heather el is ment.

Vallomások:

Heather:

 _\- Viszályt szítani a csapatukban, elég alapvető trükk._

A Sügérek eléggé fel voltak háborodva Eva oknélküli kirohanása miatt és ő is kellemetlenül érezte magát.

\- Bocsánat azért a kis… félreértésért. – A többiek nem úgy néztek ki mint akik megbocsájtottak volna. Tévesen megvádolta mindegyiküket lopással és meg is fenyegette őket, ez elég rosszul esett a többieknek. – Na jó, talán egy kicsit túlzásba estem. – A kulcsszó a "kicsit" volt.

* * *

A Tábortűz Szertartás

A Gyilkos Sügérek

\- Megtörtént a szavazás és döntést hoztatok. Csak 11 sütnivaló van a tálcán, de 12-en vagytok. Aki hallja a nevét, kijön és elvesz egy cukrot. Az, aki nem kap mályvacukrot, visszamegy a Szégyen Mólóra, felsuhan a Balek Hajóra és lelép. És nem jön vissza. Soha! Az első adagot Mandy kapja, - Egyértelműen, ő bírta a legtovább. – Duncan, Bridgette, Courtney, Taylor, Katie és Sadie. Tyler, DJ, Geoff. – Már csak egy maradt. – Figyelem, ez az est utolsó mályvacukra. – Harold és Eva maradtak. Eva a dührohamai miatt került most ide, Harold elég nyeszlett, fura és haszontalan. Mindkét játékos idegei pattanásig feszültek és minden tekintetüket az utolsó édességre szegezték. – Harold. – Eva vesztett.

\- Eva, a Szégyen Móló, vár rád. – Nem volt meglepődve, csak felháborodva.

\- Klassz. Nagyon klassz. Amúgy is, kinek el egy hülye TV műsor?! – Egy erős rúgást mért még Chrisre mielőtt végleg elment.

Szavazás eredmények:

Eva: 11

Harold: 1

\- Áu! Ma este békésen tudtok aludni. Mindenki.

Vallomások:

Courtney:

 _\- Megmondtam, nem viselkedhetsz dühöngő pszchihopata módjára, reménykedve hogy majd megbocsájtanak, függetlenül attól hogy milyen nagy, erős és gyors vagy. Soha nem fog jutni semmire sem ha nem szedi össze magát._

Heather:

 _\- Eva volt a legerősebb közöttük. Most elment. Kezemben tartom a játékot._

\- Ég veled Eva! – A Sügérek még elköszöntek tőle, de ő ezt rossz néven vette, felkapott egy hegyes botot és beleállította a Courtney feje mögött lévő fa törzsébe. – Ütős. – Courtney még egy utolsó bátorító beszédet tartott a csapatának. – A Gyilkos Sügérekre és arra is hogy a jövő héten ne kelljen itt állnunk! – Közösen megsütötték a Christől kapott mályvacukrot.

* * *

A Hörcsögöknél, Heather épp a zuhanyzásból jött vissza, egy törölközővel fedve el a testét és a haját, amikor találkozott egy hullafáradt, kissé kótyagos Marshallal.

\- Mégis, mit csinálsz itt? – Heathernek nem tetszett hogy feltartják, de egy kicsit megrémült Marshal ijesztő mosolyától.

\- Ügyes húzás. – Csak ennyit mondott és visszament a fiúk részébe.

\- Ezt hogy érted?! – Nem válaszolt. Csak ott hagyta Heathert egy megválaszolatlan kérdéssel.

Vallomások:

Marshal:

 _\- Azt hiszem megtaláltam az egyik vetélytársam._

* * *

 **Köszönöm hogy elolvastad, ha tetszett, jelöld be a kedvenceid közé és követésre is és ne felejts el kritikát írni. Ha érdekel a többi történetem:  
**

 **\- Elfen Lied, ahogyan még nem láttad**

 **\- Egy történet Myrtanából**

 **\- Fable: A szükséges rossz**


	3. A Kidobós

**Halo, tudom, azt mondtam csütörtökönként fognak jönni az új részek, de a múlthéten el voltam havazva és nem akartam megtörni a tervet, de a jó hír, most dupla résszel jövök.**

* * *

 **A Kidobós**

\- Legutóbb, a Totál Dráma Szigeten. - Chris szokás szerint, a Szégyen Mólóján kezdte az előző rész ismertetését. – A Vijjogó Hörcsögök arattak a Virrasztáson. Amikor Mandy egy másodperccel később feküdt ki mint Marshal. A Sügérek, zsinórban, másodszor vesztettek. Heather összehozott egy szövetséget amibe Lindsay és Beth lett belekényszerítve. Marshal úgy döntött, hogy közel tartja az ellenséget és elkezdte elcsavarni Taylor fejét, Courtney nem nézte jó szemmel, de a csapata leszavazta. Liz óvatosabban járt el és inkább csak egy ajánlatot tett Owennek. Heather elcsórta Eva MP3 lejátszóját és hátra dőlve nézte a balhét. Azzal nem számolt hogy egy titkos néző is volt a csapatából. Marshal egy kicsit elgondolkodtatta Heathert és fél szemmel elkezdte figyelni őt. Tény, hogy Eva bárkit el tudott volna verni, végül a vérmérséklete miatt rúgták ki. Ő a második akit elvitt a Balek Hajó. Kik szegik meg az új szövetségek szabályait? Gwen, Marshal, Mandy és Duncan vajon ébren bírnak maradni ebben az epizódban? És ki lesz a következő, aki kénytelen lesz megalázva végig menni a Szégyen Mólóján. Olvassák az eddigi legdrámaibb Tábortűz Szertartást. A Totál! Dráma! Szigeten!

* * *

A tábor étkezdőjében, a Hörcsögök és a Sügérek együtt fogyasztották a reggelinek nevezett hányadékot, persze külön asztaloknál. A Hörcsögök nyugodt és kiegyensúlyozott hangulatban voltak, míg a Sügérek nyúzottak és kimerültek.

\- Hé, Mandy, Duncan. – Ők ugyan vesztettek, de ők ketten maradtak fent a legtovább és még mindig olyan fáradtak voltak hogy nem bírtak rendesen enni és kifeküdtek az asztalra. – A halál is frissebb nálatok. – Mandy nem vette figyelembe, de Duncan csak egy beszólással válaszolt.

\- Harold egész éjszaka horkolt. – Adta a rejtély titkát Courtney.

\- 4 éjszaka, alvás nélkül. Mi lehet ennél vacakabb? – Mandy továbbra is az asztalon feküdt, de Duncan gyilkos pillantást vetett Chrisre.

\- Megmutassam?!

\- Nem, dehogy! - Visszakozott.

A beszélgetést az étkező ajtaja zavarta meg, Harold jött be rajta, de valahogy más volt. Valaki bajuszt rajzolt az arcára, miközben aludt. Erről mit sem sejtve, elindult a csapatához, de mindenki őt figyelte, azt hitte hogy őt csodálják, de amint leült az asztalhoz, kiderült hogy rajta nevetnek a többiek.

\- Mi az? – Geoff súgott oda neki.

\- Valaki összekente az arcod. – Egy kanálban megnézte magát és észrevette a rajzolt arcszőrt magán.

\- Klassz bajusz.

\- Figyelem, - Chris a soron következő játékosokat mutatta be. – itt van Gwen és Marshal, akik a legtovább bírták a győztes csapatból! – A két játékos olyan álmos volt hogy csak támolyogva és lomha mozgással tudtak közlekedni. A Hörcsögök éljeneztek a két bajnoknak.

\- Úgy kivagyok, hogy az arcom is belezsibbad. – Gwen egyszerűen csak az asztalra hajtotta a fejét és elaludt.

\- Szintúgy. – Marshal egy ásítás következtében hátra esett és a földön terült el.

* * *

Vallomások:

Courtney:

 _\- Totál lemaradtunk! Igaz, Eva ütődött volt, de legalább sportos ütődött! Hasznos lett volna a későbbiekben!_

Marshal:

 _\- Öhm… - Marshalnak néhány nyögés és komoly erőfeszítésre volt szüksége hogy beszélni tudjon. – Heather ügyesen tette hogy… kitúrta Evát, ha olyan próbára kerül a sor amiben az erőnlét a fő, ő fenyegetést jelenthetett volna. Nekem is van egy adum,… Taylor, ha sikerül magamba bolondítanom, akkor elérem hogy segítsen a mi csapatunknak._

* * *

Liz épp Owen mellé ült aki nagy örömmel fogadta a lány társaságát miközben a reggelit habzsolta.

\- Mondd, Owen, gondolkodtál az ajánlaton? – Kérdezte Liz, de el kellett takarnia az arcát mert Owen teliszájjal válaszolt.

\- Mármint, hogy szövetségre lépjünk, te meg én?

\- Ne érts félre semmit. Csak kövesd az utasításaim és talán együtt messzebbre jutunk.

* * *

Vallomások:

Owen:

 _\- Egyszerűen elképesztő, hogy egy ilyen dögös csaj mint Liz velem akar társulni és még a főnyereményhez is közelebb visz. De amiben a legjobban reménykedem, az hogy talán megkedvel._

* * *

\- Benne vagyok!

\- Ne feledd, senkinek sem mondhatod el. – Figyelmeztette Liz, a felemás szemeit félelmetesen a kövér fickóra meresztette. – Ha kikotyogod, azt nagyon megbánod.

Heather épp Beth-el és Lindsay-vel beszélte meg az új szövetség szabályait.

\- Még egyszer vegyük át a szabályokat. Első számú, én vagyok a szövetség vezetője, vagyis, én hozok szabályokat. A kettes számú… - Lindsay válaszolt helyette.

\- Aki megszegi a szabályokat, azt kivetik a szövetségből?

\- Úgy van! Hármas számú, kérés nélkül el vehetem bárki cuccait, de az enyémek tiltottak.

\- Az utolsó egy kicsit gázos.

\- Semmi baj, - Heather a megértő barátnő szerepét vette fel. – lehet másképp is. Találhatok mást is aki hajlandó elfogadni. – Tudta hogy ők ketten nem mernének egyedül szembenézni az eljövendő kiszavazásokkal és úgy érezték, szükségük van Heather-re. – Helyes. Akartok szórakozni? – Erre rábólintottak. – Hé, Halfejűek! – Kiáltott oda a Sügéreknek. – Kitúrtuk a legerősebb csapattársatokat! Akár fel is adhatnátok, rögvest! – Courtney egy adag trutyit lőtt felé, de kitért előle és Gwent találta képen vele, aki a kimerültségtől nem is reagált erre. – Mellé. – Egy második adag indult felé, de ez betalált. – Au, ez egyáltalán nem vicces! – Heather egy szalvétával törölte le az ételmaradékot magáról. Ezt a lövést Taylor adta le és a Sügérek egyszerre nevettek ezen.

\- Jól van, gyerekek, - Chris elkezdte bejelenteni a következő próbát. – a következő próba 10 perc múlva kezdődik és mindent bele kell majd adni!

* * *

Amint a játékosok befejezték a reggelit, a parton felállított, üveg mögött lévő tornateremszerűséget állítottak fel. A közepén volt egy pálya, két térféllel, mindegyik térfél mellett volt egy kicsi, fából épített lelátó. Az egyik oldalon a Hörcsögök címerével, a másikon a Sügérekével.

Mandy minden erejét összeszedve próbált talpon maradni a Sügérek mellett, de Duncan inkább ledőlt a kispadra aludni.

\- Aki felébreszt, - Figyelmeztette a többieket, elég agresszív stílusban. – annak ellátom a baját!

Séf, egy síppal rendre utasította a játékosokat, Penny egy kis elsősegély állomást állított fel a pálya mellett. Séf és Chris egy halom medicin labdát hoztak a terembe.

\- A mai próba, egyszerű Kidobós lesz. A Kidobós legfontosabb szabálya… - Noah félbeszakította.

\- Hogy sose beszélj a Kidobósról? – Ezen néhányan felnevettek.

\- Ahogy mondtam, ha eltalálnak a labdával, - Hozzávágott egy labdát Courtney-hoz. – kiestél. – Courtney dühösen visszadobta, de Chris elkapta.

\- Ha elkapod a labdát, a dobó esik ki és aki elkapta, behozhat egy a padon ülő játékost. – Noah csak megforgatta a szemeit ezen.

\- Labdát dobálni? - Mondta, szarkasztikusan. – Már megint egy mentálisan kimerítő feladat.

\- De mennyire igaz. – Lindsay ismét megerősítette a szőke nő sztereotípiát.

\- Figyelj, Geoff, - Chris egy labdát dobott Geoffnek aki elkapta. – dobd csak felém. – Ő felvett egy másik labdát. – Ha van egy labdád, pajzsként is használhatod, de ha kiesik a kezedből, kiesel.

\- Mit is kell csinálni ha felém jön a labda? – Lindsay egyre jobban összezavarodott.

\- Kidőlni! - Geoff máris dobta a labdát, Chris az imént említett módszerrel kivédte és egyenesen Lindsay arcára pattant. – Elkapni kellett volna.

\- Au, igen. – Lindsay homlokán egy nagy, lila púp nőtt.

\- Penny, intézkedj! - Az őrült nővér bekente a púpját amitől lement a duzzanat, de egy különös zöld foltot hagyott maga után.

\- Jaj, ne! A zöld egyáltalán nem az én színem! - Panaszkodott Lindsay.

\- Nem kell aggódni. - Nyugtatta. - Legalább… 90%-ig biztos vagyok benne hogy nem maradandó.

Még egy perc a játék kezdetéig! – Chris folytatta a szabályok ismertetését. – Minden játék során kiül az emberetek. Amelyik csapat megnyer 3 meccset, az győz. Összesen öt-öt ember mehet egy menetben. Válaszátok ki hogy kik lesznek az első menetben.

Heather, nem hivatalosan átvette a csapatkapitányi szerepet. Marshal túl kimerült volt hogy érdekelje.

\- Jól van, nem lustulhatunk el! Ki akar kint maradni a két álomszuszékkal? – Mutatott Marshalra és Gwenre.

\- Önként jelentkezem. – Noah vállalkozott. – Lássuk mire vagytok képesek a Kidobósban.

* * *

A Sügérek csapatában először Courtney, DJ, Harold, Taylor és Tyler volt. Duncan kivonta magát a játék alól és Mandy is túlságosan fáradt volt a játékhoz. A Hörcsögök csapata, Heather, Owen, Lindsay, Liz és Cody volt.

\- Gyerünk, Halacskák, - Heather elkezdte cukkolni az ellenséges csapatot. - vagy 3 győzelem, zsinórban sem fog örömet okozni nekünk!

\- Nektek befellegzett! – Tyler volt az első aki kiakadt. – Bevisszük a kaját az asztalra és mi fogjuk bekebelezni! – Kínos csend, csak Taylor nevetett ezen és a túloldalon Lindsay. Mindenki csak kínosan nézte.

* * *

Vallomások:

Liz:

 _\- Ez a fickó, gondolkodik mielőtt megszólal?_

* * *

\- Mindenki kész? – Chris azon volt hogy elindítsa a versenyt. – Kezdődjék a Kidobós! – Séf megfújta a sípot ami a játék kezdetét jelezte. Mindkét csapatban a padon ülők, teljes erővel szurkoltak.

Mindegyik csapat 4-4 labdát kapott, a Sügéreknél Courtney-nál, Taylor-nál és Tylernél voltak a labdák. A Hörcsögöknél Codynak, Heathernek és Lindsay-nek. Cody dobta az első labdát Tyler felé, de kitért előle. Ez csak feldühítette. Tyler, mielőtt eldobta volna a labdát, legalább egy tucat alkalommal megpördült a saját tengelye körül és egy random irányba eldobta a labdát.

A padon ülő, saját csapattársát, Sadiet találta el.

\- Annyi lett a sminknek. – Kommentálta Chris.

\- Szép dobás, - Jegyezte meg Courtney, dühösen és szarkasztikusan. – most találj el valakit az ellenséges csapatból. – A kezébe nyomott egy másik labdát.

Owen egy labdával Tyler felé rohant és teljes erőből hozzávágta, akkora erővel hogy a falnak csapódott.

* * *

Hörcsögök: 5

Sügérek: 4

A meccs folytatódott. A következő labdát Harold kezében volt.

\- Ideje megmutatnom, mire is vagyok képes!

\- Itt állunk és várunk. – Gúnyolódott Heather.

Harold a térdére tette a labdát és a felsőtestével ott tartotta miközben a két karját kitárta, majd felemelte a labdát a feje fölé és teljes erővel a földhöz vágta. A labda magasra szállt, egy rövid ideig nem is lehetett látni, de amikor visszatért, a Hörcsögök területén ért földet és lassan gurult Owen felé.

\- Haver, megmutatom hogyan kell. – Ugyanúgy ahogy Tylert korábban, Owen őt is a falhoz vágta.

* * *

Hörcsögök: 5

Sügérek: 3

A következő labdát Taylor dobta.

\- Valaki elmondaná, mit is kell csinálni ezzel? – Lindsay egy labdával a kezében ment Taylor labdája útjába és eltalálta a labdáját, de kiütötte a kezéből és a képébe csattant. Egy újabb sérülést szedett be az arcára.

\- Penny, sebesült! – Penny nővér 2-szor is ellátta Lindsay-t és a szája jobb oldala is csupa zöld lett.

* * *

Hörcsögök: 4

Sügérek: 3

Tyler a túloldalon integetett Lindsay-nek hogy örül hogy nem esett baja, de Heather ezt nem nézte jó szemmel és ágyékon hajította egy labdával.

\- Anyuci! – Ez volt a vég szava mielőtt összeesett

\- Ez mégis mi volt?! – Courtney ezen felháborodott. – Bíró, Tyler nincs is a pályán!

A Séf, kérdő pillantást vetett Heather-re, aki felvette a teljesen ártatlan arcát.

\- Bocsi, kicsúszott. – Courtney-nak most telt be a pohár, felvett egy labdát és erőteljesen Heather-nek dobta. Owen elkapta, így Courtney esett ki és a szabály szerint, bejöhetett egy újabb játékos.

* * *

Hörcsögök: 5

Sügérek: 2

Séf Marshalra mutatott hogy most neki kell beállnia. Marshal alig bírt felállni, de összeszedte minden megmaradt erejét, feltápászkodott és elindult, azt sem tudva merre megy.

* * *

 **Közben**

Owen elhajította a következő labdát DJ felé, de kitért előle, ő visszadobott, Owen felé, a támolygó Marshal pont arra járt. Owen kitért a labda elől és Marshal pont abban a minutumban esett össze a kimerültségtől amelyikben a labda őt találta volna képen.

\- Jól vagy, haver. – Owen felsegítette Marshalt.

\- A… asz'szem.

\- Tudsz így egyáltalán játszani? – Kérdezte Heather.

\- Állni tudok… de sokkal többet nem.

A kidobós egyre hevesebb fordulatot vett. Owen, Heather és Lindsay kiestek és Penny 3-szor is ellátta Lindsay-t. Lassan az egész feje zölddé vált, Penny kotyvalékától.

* * *

Hörcsögök: 3

Sügérek: 2

A Hörcsögöknél csak Liz, Marshal és Cody maradt, a Sügéreknél DJ és Taylor.

A Sügérek egyszerre vették célba Lizt, az egyik labda pont a feje fölött szállt el, a másikat a kezében lévő labdával védte ki.

Következőnek Cody dobott, de egy cseles trükköt alkalmazott. Kinyújtotta a balkarját és a hüvelykujját használva célkeresztnek, a jobbkarjával teljesen hátra nyújtva a labdát, a bal lábát teljesen felemelte hogy nagyobb lendületet vehessen, a jobb szemét becsukta hogy könnyebben célozhasson. Egy csavart dobást indított Dj felé aki kikerülte, de olyan szögben dobta a labdát hogy az visszafordult és eltalálta DJ-t.

Ezen mindenki ledöbbent.

\- Íme, a Kidobós apró mestere. - Még Chris is tátott szájjal bámulta

* * *

Hörcsögök: 3

Sügérek: 1

Taylor maradt egyedül a Sügérek közül és Codyt tartotta a legveszélyesebbnek, ezért felé indított egy dobást, de elvétette.

Cody egy új trükköt alkalmazott. A műszálas pulcsijához dörzsölte a labdát és feltöltötte statikus elektromossággal és úgy hajította Taylornak. Taylor kitért előle, de okulva DJ hibájából, hátra nézett és a labda ismét megpördült és újra kitért előle, de a labda elektromossággal volt feltöltve és üldözőbe vette. Eléggé meglepődött ezen mindenki, de Taylor bátran kiállt a labda elé és elkapta. Cody kiesett és Séf Courtney-t küldte vissza.

\- Szép fogás volt! – A két lány örült a sikernek és pacsiztak.

* * *

Hörcsögök: 2

Sügérek: 2

Liz dobta a következő labdát és képen törölte vele a magát dicsőítő Taylort.

* * *

Hörcsögök: 2

Sügérek: 1

Courtney egyedül maradt és ő dobta a következő labdát Liz felé, majd egy újabbat, Liz elesett és ki volt szolgáltatva Courtney utolsó labdájának. Mielőtt bevihette volna a végső dobást, egy holtfáradtan támolygó Marshal, egy ideje a kezében szorongatott labdát, a lehető leggyengébben és leglassabban eldobva vagy ejtve, eltalálta Courtney bal lábát.

* * *

Hörcsögök: 2

Sügérek: 0

Az első menetet a Hörcsögök nyerték.

Cody és Owen megpróbáltak pacsit adni Marshalnak, de azt sem tudta merre van és csak ledőlt a padra. Lizt viszont Owen felemelte mint egy kis szalmabábut és mintha egy kis istennő lenne.

* * *

 **Ezalatt a Sügéreknél**

\- Fog ez menni! – Harold próbálta bíztatni a csapatát. – Csak hinni kell önmagunkban! – Kevés sikerrel.

\- Én hiszek. – Folytatta Courtney. – És hiszem hogy béna vagy!

\- Igen, úgy dobsz mint egy kislány! – Tyler Courtney alá adta a lovat.

\- Te beszélsz?! – Courtney-nak nem tetszett Tyler viselkedése.

\- Az csak bemelegítés volt! Mestere vagyok a labdának, bebizonyítom, csak adjátok nekem az összes labdát!

\- Jó, - Courtney megadta magát és a kezébe nyomta a saját labdáját. – Csak próbálj a túloldalra célozni.

* * *

 **A Hörcsögöknél**

\- Jól van Noah, - Heather máris összeállította a csapatot. – te jössz.

\- Figyeljetek, az előzőben nagyon királyul toltátok, nem szívesen törném meg a lendületet. – Heather csak gyanakodva felhúzta a szemöldökét.

\- Oké. – Beth izgatottan jelentkezett, Heather csak egy bólintással engedélyezte hogy áldását adja. – Hajrá!

A Sügérek csapatát ezúttal, Katie, Sadie, Mandy, Tyler és Geoff alkotta, de az összes labda Tylernél volt. A Hörcsögökét, Owen, Izzy, Beth, Trent és Lindsay.

Tyler kezdte a támadást, ugyanúgy mint az előző játékban, a saját tengelye körül forgott egy párat és sorozatban dobálta el a labdákat, ő maga sem tudva merre mennek. Négy labdát dobott összesen, az első a Séfet, a második, majdnem Christ aki elég dühös visszaszólással felelt, a harmadik Pennyt, de az utolsó Lindsay-t és egy negyedik púpot szerzett a szájára.

\- Penny, sebesült! – Penny nővér 4-szer is ellátta Lindsay sérülését.

* * *

Hörcsögök: 5

Sügérek: 4

\- Au, Tyler. – Lindsay-t elvitték a Penny elsősegélyes asztalához, de Tyler azonnal odarohant hogy megnézze hogy van a barátnője. – Milyen az arcom?

\- Annyira nem… vészes. – Már legalább 4 zöld folt jelent meg az arcán, Penny nővér jóvoltából, de legalább a daganatok nem maradtak meg. Egy a homlokán, egy a jobb szemén, egy a bal arcán és egy a szája jobb oldalán. – Azért még jól nézel ki.

\- Igazán?!

\- Hát persze! – A pár mélyen egymás szemeibe nézett és érezni lehetett a romantikát kettejük között.

Csakhogy a meccs még tartott és Trent könnyedén kidobta Tylert.

\- Sétálunk egyet? – Mivel mindketten kiestek, nem volt más dolguk, nyugodtan elmehetnek egyet randizni. Lindsay minden erejével nemet akart mondani, de hiába.

\- Naná! – A pár elhagyta a pályát és elindultak a móló felé. Heather-nek ez nem tetszett, az egyik titkos szövetségese az ellenséggel randizik.

\- Hé, egy hajszálnyira vagy attól hogy kiess a szövetségből! – Hiába, nem működött.

* * *

 **A meccs folytatódott.**

Hörcsögök: 4

Sügérek: 4

\- Na induljon a mandula! ELŐRE! – Owen teljesen megveszett és kivette Izzy kezéből a labdát és hozzá vágta Sadie-hez majd lepattant róla, egyenesen Katie-re. A következőt Beth-től vette el és Mandyt dobta ki, ő is ugyanolyan holt fáradt volt mint Marshal, ezért nem tudott kitérni. Trent önként adta át a labdáját és akkora erővel vágta képen Geoff-et hogy a nyála is kifröccsent.

\- Ennek biztos nyoma marad. - Kommentálta Chris.

\- Úgy dobálta el őket mintha forrók lettek volna! - Leshawna a lelátóról is szurkolt.

* * *

Hörcsögök: 4

Sügérek: 0

A második menetet a Hörcsögök nyerték.

Mindenki Owent ünnepelte.

\- Nem tudom mi ütött belém!

\- Legalább valaki belehúzott. – Heather dühösen szemlélte Noah-t aki semmilyen figyelmet nem szentelt a játékra. Ezt tudomásul vette, egy percre el vonatkoztatott a könyvétől és erőtlenül szurkolni kezdett a csapatának.

\- Oh, bocsi. Juhé, csak még néhány ilyen gyilkos labdát! Hajrá csapat. – Visszafordult a könyvéhez. – Hajrá.

\- Klassz csapatszellem. – Heather elfordult Noah-tól és ismét az ellenséget kezdte cukkolni. – Hé, 2-0 az állás! Milyen érzés ilyen sokat szívni?

\- Nem túl jó. – Harold letörve hajtotta le a fejét.

\- De még nincs vége! – Courtney, nem tudni kit akart meggyőzni, az ellenséget, a csapatát, vagy önmagát, de egyiket sem sikerült. – Vagy mégis? – A Sügérek teljesen letörtek a folyamatos vereség sorozat után. – Elég rosszul állunk. Még egy meccs és oda a próba, megint. – Felállt és elkezdett beszédet tartani. – Ebbe nem törődhetünk bele! Egy erős és kegyetlen emberre van szükségünk! Egy olyanra aki a sárba tapossa a Hörcsögöket! – Mindenki egyből Duncanre nézett.

\- Nem, - Tiltakozott DJ. – ha most felébresszük, megöl minket.

\- Nem fog, - Nyugtatta Courtney. – ő is nyerni akar.

\- Igazad van! – Harold egyetértett. – Duncan kegyetlenségére van most szükség!

\- Ez a beszéd, Harold! Ébreszd fel!

\- Miért én?

\- Mert Tyler után te vagy a legrosszabb és ha most megöl, nem nagyon fogsz hiányozni.

\- Kizárt! Én nem csinálom!

\- Önként jelentkező? – Senki sem jelentkezett.

Közösen kellett megtenni, messziről. A csapat hozott egy hosszú botot amit legalább hatan fogtak egyszerre és megbökték vele Duncan fenekét. Semmi reakció.

\- Följebb kell mennünk. – Ezúttal az orrát bökték meg amire egy vipera gyorsaságával elkapta a botot és csak utána pattantak ki a fáradt, de félelmetesen dühös szemei. A botot széttörte és megragadta Haroldot a pólójánál.

\- Ajánlom hogy jó okod legyen arra hogy az orromat piszkálod! – Courtney gyorsan közbelépett.

\- Nézd, 2-0 az állás, a mi sarunkra. Megértem hogy fáradt vagy, de most segítened kell.

\- Miért is kéne segítenem?

\- Mert személyesen garantálom hogyha ezt a próbát is elveszítjük, te leszel az aki ma este hazamegy. – Ez ultimátum volt, Duncannek nem volt választása.

\- Jól van, játszom. - Egy beletörődő sóhajjal felelt. - Egy feltétellel, mindenki azt teszi amit és amikor mondom. Világos? – Mindenki egyetértett. – Helyes. Olyan taktikát használunk amit a javítóban szedtem össze. Mindenki egy ellen.

* * *

A harmadik meccs a kezdetét vette. A Hörcsögök, Owent, Leshawnát, Lizt, Justint és Izzyt választották. A Sügérek, Duncant, Courtney-t, Taylort, Bridgette-t és DJ-t.

A Hörcsögök önteltek voltak és már nem vették olyan komolyan, de a Sügérek tudták hogy most mekkora a tét és minden erejüket ebbe a meccsbe adták. Séf fütyült és a játék elkezdődött.

Justin és Leshawna dobtak először, Courtney és Duncan felé, amik elől kitértek, Taylor elkapta a lepattanó labdákat és a csapattársainak adta őket. Amint az összes Sügérnek megvolt a labdája, egyszerre dobták Owen felé.

Owennek esélye sem volt kitérni. A Sügérek végre megünnepelték hogy végre, van egy taktika ami beválik és amivel nyerhetnek. Duncan csak büszkén bámulta a csapattársait.

* * *

Hörcsögök: 4

Sügérek: 5

Ismét ugyanazt a taktikát választva, egyszerre dobták ki Leshawnát, Izzyt, Justint és Lizt.

* * *

Hörcsögök: 0

Sügérek: 5

A harmadik menetet a Sügérek nyerték.

\- Gyerünk, kicsit több lelkesedéssel! – Noah, szokásához híven, most is "izgatott" volt amit a csapattársai nem díjaztak.

A Sügéreknél

\- Szerintem ugyanúgy kéne csinálni mindent. – Magyarázta Courtney. – Harold, megint te maradsz ki.

\- De a legutóbb is én maradtam ki!

\- A csapatért. – Haroldnak nem tetszett, de megértette.

* * *

 **A hörcsögöknél**

\- Nem mintha Noah-t nagyon izgatná, - Heather egy kicsit rendre teremtette a csapatát. – de nem veszíthetünk még egy meccset a bénák ellen! Hol van Lindsay?!

* * *

Heather elindult megkeresni a szőke barátnőjét akire a móló alatti parton talált rá, Tylerrel miközben randiztak.

\- Ez túlmegy minden határon! – Lindsay megrémült és gyorsan elhúzódott Tylertől.

\- Ne haragudj! Ez nem az aminek látszik!

\- Mi lenne ha visszavennél? – Tyler próbálta védeni a barátnőjét, de Heather csak hozzávágott egy kenut és visszarángatta Lindsay-t a játékba.

– Hogy állunk? – Elég volt a pályára néznie és látta hogy a Sügérek a második győzelmet is a magukénak tudhatják.

\- A sport nem az erősségem. – Noah továbbra is figyelmen kívül hagyta a játékot.

\- Legalább megpróbálhatnád tettetni hogy egy kicsit érdekel.

* * *

Hörcsögök: 0

Sügérek: 5

A negyedik meccset a Sügérek nyerték.

\- Egyenlő az állás! – Jelentette be Chris.

\- Ez elfogadhatatlan!

* * *

 **A Sügéreknél**

Tyler kibogozta magát a kenuból és visszatért a csapatához. A kis afférja Lindsay-vel Courtney-nak is szemet szúrt.

\- Hol voltál?

\- Sehol.

\- Azzal a szőke Hörcsög lánnyal voltál, igaz?

\- Nem! Talán. És akkor?!

\- "És akkor?!"?! Rávehetett hogy árulj el minket! – Taylornak nem tetszett Courtney viselkedése, ő is jóban van a másik csapat egyik tagjával.

\- Courtney, ezt igazán nem kéne így felfújni!

\- Ez ugyanúgy neked is szól! Maradjatok távol az ellenséges csapattól, lehet hogy beakarnak csapni! Elvégre a főnyeremény 100000$, ennyi pénzért sokan sok mindenre képesek! Nem is ismeritek őket!

\- Figyelem, - A vitát Chris szakította félbe. – az utolsó menet! A mindent eldöntő!

\- Hajrá csapat. Hajrá. – Noah-t még mindig nem érdekelte.

A Sügérek közös megbeszélést tartottak.

\- Ki megy be? – Kérdezte Duncan, erre Harold lépett fel.

\- Azt hiszem én jövök.

\- Kizárt! – Szögezte le Courtney. – Végre van esélyünk nyerni! – Harold most is megértette és kiült.

\- Hörcsögök, Sügérek, - Az utolsó meccse előtt Chris egy kis beszédet tartott. – küldjünk egy mintát a laborba és lássuk, miből faragták mindkettő csapatot!

* * *

Séf ismét megfújta a sípot és az 5-ik és egyben utolsó meccs is kezdetét vette.

A Hörcsögök csapatában volt Liz, Heather, Owen, Leshawna és Cody. A Sügéreknél volt Geoff, Bridgette, Taylor, Courtney és Duncan.

Liz szerezte meg az első labdát, átpasszolta Codynak, ő Leshawnának, ő pedig Heathernek aki eldobta és hajszálhíján eltalálta Taylort aki kitért előle. Ő visszadobta, de Heather is kitért. Owen dobott, de elvétette, őt követte Cody aki eltalálta Bridgette-t, de Courtney is kidobta Codyt akit Beth váltott le.

Telt-múlt az idő, mindkét csapatból jöttek és mentek a játékosok, de hiába, egyik fél sem tudott a másik fölé kerekedni. Mindenki több vagy kevesebb labdát kapott a képébe. A Hörcsögök közül Noah az érdektelensége, Gwen és Marshal a kimerültségük miatt nem játszottak, a Sügéreknél Mandy a kimerültsége, Harold a hozzá nemértése végett maradt ki.

Az utolsó néhány másodpercben, DJ egy erős dobást indított Liz felé, amit nem tudott kikerülni, ezért Owen feláldozta magát. A labda elé ugrott és egyenesen a golyóit találta el. Owen kiesett és hatalmas csattanással és nyögéssel esett a padlóra. Liz fogta a labdát amivel DJ tökön dobta Owent és DJ-nek hajította, de ő is dobott még egyet és egyszerre dobták ki egymást.

0-0 volt az eredmény, ezért mindkét csapatnak az egyik kispadon ülőt kellett beküldenie, akik a legkevesebbet játszottak.

* * *

A Hörcsögök Marshalt, a Sügérek Haroldot.

Ez egy kiegyensúlyozott küzdelem volt. Marshal egy majdnem 2m-es kigyúrt izomállat, jó reflexekkel, nagy erővel és gyorsasággal rendelkezett, de olyan fáradt volt hogy alig bírt talpon maradni és az egyensúlyával is bajok voltak. Harold egy vézna kocka, alacsony fizikummal és tehetségtelen dobókarral.

Marshalnak négy labdája volt, de alig bírt erőt vinni a dobásokba, így Haroldnak nem volt nehéz kitérnie előlük. Harold gyenge dobásai sem találták el a túloldalon tébolygó Marshalt, ezért egészen estig tartott ez az utolsó meccs. A padokon lévő szurkolók már annyira elunták hogy elaludtak. Marshal, mint derült égből villámcsapás, az utolsó csepp erejét latba vetve, egyenesen elhajította a labdát amit Haroldnak egy balett mozdulattal sikerült elkerülnie és kiszámítva az eddigi összes hibáját, rájött hogy mindig ugyanannyit hibázik.

A következő dobással szándékosan rossz irányba célzott, 5m-el, és egyenesen Marshal felé szállt. A labda képen találta és a földre esett. A labda még a levegőben volt, vagyis Marshal még elkaphatta, erőtlenül kinyújtotta a karjait a labdáért, de elvétette, ismét képen törölte, legurult a földre és Marshal elaludt.

* * *

Hörcsögök: 0

Sügérek: 1

Az 5-ik és egyben utolsó meccset és az egész próbát a Sügérek nyerték.

Mindenki aludt már, még Séf, Penny és Chris is, de amint meghallották Harold ujjongását, felébredtek és Chris bejelentette hogy a Sügérek nyertek. A Sügérek, amint felébredtek ujjongani kezdtek és körbevették Haroldot.

A Hörcsögök nem haragudtak Marshalra, látták hogy milyen állapotban volt és az is csoda hogy eddig húzta.

\- Hörcsögök, - Chris odament. – mi volt a baj.

\- Kevés önakarat.

\- Fogd be, Noah!

* * *

Vallomások:

Harold:

 _\- Szerepmodellé váltam, most hogy megnyertem a kidobost. Az emberek biztos autogrammért fognak nyaggatni a műsor után._

Marshal:

 _\- Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzz…_

* * *

 **A Tábortűz Szertartás:**

 **Vijjogó Hörcsögök:**

A Hörcsögök először ültek éjszaka a tábortűz köré, de ugyanúgy megértették a lényeget.

\- Figyelem, - Kezdte Chris. – a szavazás megtörtént és döntést hoztatok. Egyikőtök hazamegy. És nem jön vissza. Soha. 13-an vagytok, de csak 12 mályvacukor van a tálcán, az lesz a vesztes aki nem kap. Aki hallja a nevét, kijön és elvesz egy cukrot. – Elkezdte a sorsolást. – Owen, - Egyértelműen, ő volt a legjobb a játékban. – Gwen, Cody, Liz, Trent, Heather, Beth, Justin, Leshawna, Izzy, - Egy kis drámai szünetet tartott. Hárman maradtak, Noah, aki teljesen érdektelenül figyelte a csapata erőfeszítéseit, Lindsay, aki az ellenséggel szűrte össze a levet és Marshal, aki az utolsó pillanatban hagyta cserben a csapatát. – Lindsay, - Marshal és Noah maradt, Noah nyugodt arcot vágott, valamiért meg volt győződve hogy ő lesz az aki bent marad, Marshal egy kicsit ideges, de még mindig holtfáradt volt és alig bírta nyitva tartani a szemeit. – Ez az est utolsó mályvacukra és a tulajdonosa nem más mint, - Újabb drámai szünet, egy kis időt adott hogy mindkét játékos elgondolkodjon azon hogy miért is lenne jogos a veresége. Végül átadta az utolsó cukrot. – Marshal. – Megkönnyebbülten lélegzett fel és elvette a cukrot.

\- Megőrültetek?! – Noah próbálta leplezni a sértődöttséget. – Jól van! Hidegen hagy! Sok sikert, mert kiszavaztátok az egyetlen értelmes embert! – A többiek ezt nem vették jónéven és hozzávágták az összes mályvacukrot.

\- Nem ártana egy kis tiszteletet tanulnod, öcsi! – Vetette oda Leshawna amin mindenki jót nevetett.

\- Nem érdekel, úgyis lelépek.

A Hörcsögök túlestek az első vereségen, de ez a játék még csak elkezdődött.

\- Na jó, talán nem ez volt a legdrámaibb szertartás eddig, de akkor is fizetnek, többet!

* * *

A szavazás eredményei:

Noah – 10

Marshal – 2

Lindsay – 1

* * *

 **Köszönöm hogy elolvastad, ha tetszett, jelöld be a kedvenceid közé és követésre is és ne felejts el kritikát írni. Ha érdekel, a többi történetemet is elolvashatod:**

 **\- Elfen Lied, ahogyan még nem láttad**

 **\- Elder Scrolls: Égkoszorúi krónika**

 **\- Fable: A szükséges rossz**


	4. A Ki Mit Tud

**Halo, ahogy mondtam, dupla rész. Kellemes olvasást kívánok.**

* * *

 **A Ki mit tud**

\- Mi történt legutóbb a Totál Dráma Szigetén? – Chris kezdte az előzetes bemutatását. – A Gyilkos Sügérek végre győzelmet arattak a Kidobósban a Vijjogó Hörcsögök felett. Volt ott horzsolás, könnyezés, életveszély és veszélyes szövetségek. Végül Noah volt az aki a rövidebbet húzta. Ezen a héten egy újabb kihívás vár a versenyzőkre hogy eldőljön, ki legyen az aki hajón utazik Lúzer falvára ahol a lakosság létszáma 4 főre fog emelkedni. Ki süllyed el és ki kerül feljebb? Kiderül! A Totál! Dráma! Szigeten!

* * *

Egy újabb nap virradt a szigetre, kora reggel volt, az erdő is épphogy elkezdett ébredezni.

A Hörcsög lányok kabinjában

\- Na jó, ez minden határon túl megy! - Lindsay egy komoly szépségápolási katasztrófával volt kénytelen szembenézni. – Az utolsó csepp barnító kenőcsnek is lőttek!

\- Hű, mindjárt elsírom magam. – Jegyezte meg Gwen szarkasztikusan és nemtörődöm stílusban. Végre, sikerült rendesen kialudnia magát.

\- Ezentúl ki kell majd mennem a Napra! Az igazira! – Gwen továbbra sem figyelt rá, csak a saját haját igazította meg. – Tudod milyen ráncos és löttyett lesz attól a bőr?! – Mire Gwen befejezte a haját, Lindsay véletlenül összetúrta. – Totál tisztában vagy vele, ugye?!

Mielőtt folytatták volna, megszólalt a tábor hangosbemondója és Chris felébresztett mindenkit aki még aludt.

\- JÓL VAN TÁBOROZÓK, ELÉG A SZUNDIKÁLÁSBÓL! MUTASSÁTOK MEG MILYEN FÁBÓL VAGYTOK FARAGVA!

* * *

A tábor közepén egy fából összerakott színpad volt állítva, előtte kétcsoportnyi ülőhellyel. Az egyik félen a Hörcsögök, a másikon a Sügérek címerével.

\- Csak nem egy musical-t fogunk megnézni?! – Lindsay teljesen izgalomba jött a színpad és az ülések látványától. – Azokat nagyon imádom, főleg azokat amikben énekelnek és táncolnak. – Igen, jól bemutatta a musical lényegét.

\- Hé, Gwen, foglaltam neked egy helyet! – Trent és Gwen egyre jobban összebarátkozott egymással. Gwen elfogadta az ajánlatot és leült Trent mellé.

\- Köszi.

* * *

 **Pár üléssel arrébb**

\- Hé, Liz, nem ülsz mellém? – Owen is foglalt helyet Liznek, hiszen titkos szövetségesek lennének, de Liz csak megrázta a fejét és olyan távol ült Owentől amennyire csak lehet.

* * *

 **A másik csapatnál**

\- Szervusz, Marshal! – Taylor köszönt a másik csapat tagjának.

\- Hé, Taylor, nem gond ha ideülök? – Kérdezte ártatlan mosollyal.

\- De igen, az lenne! – Courtney hezitálás nélkül válaszolt és kettejük közé lépett. – A saját csoportod térfelén is van elég hely! – Courtney még mindig nem barátkozott össze a gondolattal hogy Taylor az ellenséggel barátkozik.

\- Elég legyen, Courtney! – A két lány dühösen össze nézett, de Marshal közbelépett.

\- Hé, semmi baj! Ha Courtney ragaszkodik hozzá, akkor visszamegyek a Hörcsögökhöz. – Azzal meg is fordult és elhagyta a Sügérek térfelét.

\- Várj… - Hiába, már nem hallotta. – Kösz szépen! – Taylor továbbra is Courtney-ra neheztelt, nem örült annak hogy tönkreteszi a kapcsolatát.

\- Taylor, már százsor elmondtam hogy nem randizhatsz Marshallal! Ő az ellenség! – A vörös hajú lány nem válaszolt, csak dühösen át ült egy másik helyre.

* * *

 **A Hörcsögöknél**

Heather nem nézte jó szemmel Gwen és Trent barátságát, nem lepődött meg Owenen, az elmúlt napokban a nagydarab, kövér fickó egy csomó alkalommal próbált ráhajtani az apró lányra, de ő egyfolytában kikosarazta. Marshal már jobban felkeltette az érdeklődését, állandóan a másik csapattal lógott és úgy tűnt, összebarátkozott Taylorral.

Gwen és Trent mellé, odaült Cody is aki Gwennek próbált állandóan imponálni, de ő észre sem vette.

Lindsay egy lehelt csókot küldött Tylernek aki viszonozta a gesztust. Heather ezt is észrevette és a hajcopfjával jól arcon csapta Lindsay-t.

\- Mindenkit üdvözlök a luxus, vadonatúj, igazán természetközeli amfiteátrumban! – Chris köszöntötte a játékosokat. – A heti próba a nyári táborok kedvence. Tehetségkutató!

\- Király! – Owen rögtön felvidult. – Állati!

\- Mindkét csapatnak 8 órája van hogy ki válassza a 3 legtehetségesebb tagot akik képviselni fogják őket a verseny alatt! Ének, tánc, trükkök, stb. Bármi jöhet, amíg törvényes. – Most egy külön pillantást vetett Duncan-re akinek lett volna egy ötlete, de az iménti bejelentéssel alá lett ásva. – A zűri, a hajdani tehetségvadász, néhai dj és zenebohóc, rap legenda, Séf Nagymester! Aki az 1-től 10-ig való tetszését majd úgy jelzi majd hogy megnyomja a Sefométert. A vesztes csapat ma este hazaküld valakit. Hajrá! – Ezzel el is ment, teret adva a játékosoknak.

* * *

 **A Hörcsögöknél**

Heather egy focisíppal gyűjtötte össze a csapatot.

\- Oké, mivel én vezetem a csapatot, tehát a következőképpen működünk… – Heather egyből kikiáltotta magát vezérnek, de Gwen volt az egyetlen aki felszólalt.

\- Állj, ki mondta hogy te vezetsz?!

\- Hát ő! – Magyarázta Lindsay. – Az előbb.

\- Lindsay, Beth és én szavaztunk és nyertem. - Marshal sem ellenkezett.

\- Fenyegetésre szavazni, nem túl demokratikus! – A két lány között egy hatalmas vita robbant volna ki ha Trent nem szólítja le Gwent.

\- Hé, szereztem neked egy muffin. – Gwen zavarba jött a gesztustól és Heather ezt kihasználva visszavágott.

\- Hé, Trent, szerinted lehetek én a főnök?

\- Felőlem, bátran.

\- Klassz! Beth, Lindsay meg én leszünk a zsűri. – A két lány teljesen izgalomba jött és volt is rá okuk, a csapat legfontosabb tagjai lehettek akik azt döntik el hogy ki képviselje a győzelmüket.

\- Tökmindegy. – Gwen ezzel otthagyta a csapatot.

* * *

Vallomások:

Marshal:

 _\- Meg kell hagyni, Gwen elég bátor hogy szembe szálljon a többség akaratával, de meg van a különbség bátorság és ostobaság között. Igaz, az első nap úgy tűnt mintha én vezetnék, de örültem hogy Heather átvette az irányítást. A vezetőnek a legnehezebb a dolga, egyértelműen őt fogjuk hibáztatni ha valami nem jól sül el és penge élen táncol mivel elég egy rossz lépés és az egész csapat könnyen megutálhatja. Nem mellékesen a tervemet is könnyebben végrehajtom. Ne gondoljátok hogy nem vettem észre a szúrós tekintetét, minden alkalommal amikor visszajövök Taylortól, ez rizikós, mert amíg a kezében tartja a csapatot, addig gyakorlatilag ő választja ki hogy ki menjen haza. Ma reggel is, a bemutatón, nem Courtney miatt visszakoztam. Heatherrel vigyáznom kell, amíg ő a főnök, könnyen elintézhet. Óvatosan kell szövetségest választanom, de ellenséget még óvatosabban._

* * *

 **A Sügéreknél**

A Sügérek jobban összeszedték magukat és egyértelmű volt hogy Courtney a vezér és senki sem vitatkozott ezzel és rögtön a bemutatókra tértek.

Az első próba Katie és Sadie volt akik egy Hip-Hop zeneszámra táncoltak, de elég amatőrök voltak és a tánc is monotonra sikeredett.

A végén senki sem tapsolt és csak kínos pillantásokat kaptak.

A Hörcsögöknél is meg lett az első próbálkozó, Owen aki egy 2,5 l-es kólát ivott ki egylevegőre.

\- Mielőtt elkezdem, - Erőteljesen visszatartotta a böfögést. – Liz, ezt neked szánom! – A törpe lány csak felvonta a szemöldökét és várta az előadást, a többiek egy kicsit kinevették. _ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ!_ – Egyhuzamra elböfögte az egész ABC-t.

Liz csak a homlokára csapott az idegességtől vagy a kíntól, de a többiek hatalmas tapsviharral fogadták Owen produkcióját.

\- Ez király volt! – Trent volt az első aki lepacsizott vele, de Liz mellett, Heathernek sem tetszett.

\- Ilyet nem csinálunk a versenyen! Ez undorító! – Trent azonnal Owen védelmére kelt.

\- Tudod milyen nehéz egy huzamra elböfögni az egész ABC-t!

\- Beethoven 5-e is megy, de csak fingva! Liz, ha szeretnéd, csak neked eljátszom és ezúttal tiszta marad a gatyám! – Ezen mindenki megrémült.

\- NE! – Liz egyre kisebbnek és kínosabban érezte magát.

* * *

Vallomások:

Liz

 _\- Azt hiszem kár volt Owennel szövetségre lépnem. Hiába mondtam neki hogy ne adja semmi jelét hogy szövetségben vagyunk, nem értette meg és mindenféle őrültséggel próbál lenyűgözni. Egy este megpróbált egy szerenádot el fingani a lánykabin előtt, de csak annyit ért el hogy összerondította a gatyáját és küldött egy csokor elhervadt virágot és egy üres doboz bonbont, felteszem, a virágok aközben hervadtak el miközben bezabálta az édességet. El kell magyaráznom neki egy-két dolgot vagy kitalálni valami mást hogy könnyen játékban maradjak._

* * *

Gwen úgy döntött, számára elég volt a műsorból és otthagyta a csapatot.

\- Hol töltöd az idődet? – Heather gyanakodva kérdezte.

\- Akárhol, csak nem itt! – Jött a kurta válasz.

A Sügérek következő próbálója Tyler volt egy jojó trükkel ami azonnal véget is ért amikor teljesen belegabalyodott a jojó madzagjába.

\- Ez elég béna.

A Hörcsögök következő jelentkezője Heather volt egy balett tánc mutatványt adott elő. Először lábujjhegyen araszolt, majd egy olyan nagyot ugrott hogy átért a próba terep másik végére és az egyik lábát olyan magasra emelte hogy az nem tűnt fizikailag lehetségesnek.

Meglehetősen látványos volt, de mégis, gyengébb tapsot kapott mint Owen.

\- Köszönöm. – A taps nem hagyott alább, de dühösen Beth-re és Lindsay-re nézett akik egy kicsit késve, de kapcsoltak.

\- Arra szavazok hogy Heather kerüljön be!

\- Én támogatom!

\- Olyan kedvesek vagytok. – Heather tettetett meglepődött arccal felelt, egyértelműen, előre lebeszélte a két "barátnőjével". – Szóval bent vagyok. Tartsunk egy kis szünetet. – Amíg a többiek mentek a dolgukra, addig Heather megragadta Lindsay-t. – Kérnék tőled valamit! Tudsz titkot tartani?

\- Te jó ég, persze hogy tudok. A nővéremre a randin jött rá a hasmenés és nekem kellett vinnem neki WC papírt mert az étteremben egy darab sem volt. De egy léleknek sem árultam el. – Csak most az egész világnak. – Hoppá. Bocsi, Paula.

Heather érdektelenül hallgatta a történetet és átadott neki egy egyirányú rádiót.

\- Gwen és Marshal készülnek valamire! Te kövesd Gwent és jelentsd nekem, én Marshal után megyek.

* * *

Lindsay egész végig követte Gwent, de semmi olyat nem csinált amit jelentenie kellene. Csak egy könyvbe írogatott.

\- Csak egy dolog az ami komoly ebben, súlyosan unalmas. – Körbenézett a környéken és meglátta a jojó madzagjába gabalyodott Tylert. – De találtam valami érdekeset. – Félbehagyva a feladatot amit Heather rábízott, a fiúja után ment.

* * *

A Sügérek nem adták fel és nem tartottak szünetet, DJ, egy szűk, rózsaszínes fehér táncoló ruhában, néhány botra tűzött szalaggal táncolt fel-alá. A csapatát egyszerűen hipnotizálta hogy hatalmas, izmos férfi létére ilyen könnyen és kecsesen tud táncolni és a végén egy spárgát is produkált.

Courtney-n kívül mindenki megtapsolta.

\- Jól van, indulhatsz. Következő. – Taylor volt az aki a következőnek próbálkozott.

\- Csak figyeljetek, elképesztő vicceket tudok. – Taylor magabiztosan lépett a csapata elé és el is kezdte a vicceit. – Kip-kop, ki kopog? Tej. Milyen tej? Aludttej. – Ő maga épphogy csak visszatudta tartani. - Mi az, lámpa, de nem ég? Rossz lámpa! – Ő komolyan úgy gondolta hogy ezek tényleg viccesek. – És mit szóltok ehhez, elvertem a fizetésem egy boksz meccsen! – Mindenki lefáradva és unottan bámulta, csak a tücskök ciripelését lehetett hallani. – Nem értitek? Elverni a fizetést. Egy boksz meccsen.

\- Következő! – Courtney-t sem nyűgözte le Taylor ócska humora.

\- Én, - Jelentkezett Bridgette. – 20 percig tudok kézen állni! Figyu! – Rögtön demonstrálta.

\- Ez… elmenne egy majomtól, de nem hiszem hogy van rá kereslet. Következő. – Harold lépett elő, de bele sem kezdett, Courtney leállította. – Következő.

* * *

Liz egy kicsit egyedül járt az erdőben és követte Lindsay-t aki egy rádióval a zsebében követte Gwent. Egyértelmű volt hogy Heather utasítását követi, csak azt nem tudta hogy miért.

Hallotta Heathert és Gwent veszekedni, nem volt őrült, mint Gwen hogy szembe szálljon Heatherrel, még. Lindsay a saját jojója fogságába esett Tyler után rohant és otthagyta a távcsövet amit Liz felvett és közelebbről is megvizsgálta Gwent. Egy könyvbe írt. Csak egy dolgot szeretett volna megtudni.

\- Mibe firkálsz? – Cody pont jókor jött jóidőben. – Áh, egy napló. – Ez pont kapóra jött és meg is tudta hogy Gwen egy titkos naplót ír, a gondolatairól, a stratégiájáról, az érzéseiről és valószínűleg mindenki másról alkotott véleményéről. Liz tudta hogyha megszerzi, az komoly előnnyel szolgálhat a számára.

\- Kopj le! – Cody hiába próbálta becserkészni Gwent, ő folyton lekoptatta és elhajtotta, nem járt sikerrel. Erről eszébe jutott Owen is, aki ugyanígy próbált ráhajtani, de ő is folyton elzavarja vagy kínosan érzi magát miatta.

* * *

 **Vissza a selejtezőkhöz**

A Sügérek következő játékosa, Geoff villogott a gördeszka tudományával. Több trükköt is képes volt előadni amitől a csapat vadul kezdett tapsolni.

Meg is lett a Sügérek csapata, DJ, táncol, Courtney hegedűn játszik és Geoff gördeszkás mutatványokat ad elő.

A Hörcsögök még mindig nem választották ki a csapatukat. Izzy jött, egy laza zenét játszott a rádióban és az egész testét úgy ringatta akár egy kígyó a testét.

\- Ennek a táncnak a neve, A Csörgőkígyó Gyűrűzése. Csak nézz a szemembe és mondd, mit látsz bennük? – Tánc közben sziszegett és suttogott és megpróbálta hipnotizálni Owent, kevés sikerrel.

Nem jutott be.

A következő Beth volt, két botot forgatott amiknek mindkét végét meggyújtották, elég veszélyesnek tűnt. Heather hiába követte Marshalt, ő lerázta és titokban valami olyat csinált amit a tervét segítette elő. Heather feladta a követést és visszatért zsűrizni.

\- Ez biztonságos?!

\- Nem kell aggódni, sokat gyakoroltam! – Feldobta az egyik lángoló botot, de elfelejtette hogy a másik kezében is volt egy és azt is feldobta a másik után, de már nem maradt ideje hogy az elsőt elkapja és mindenki rohant, nehogy megsérüljön. Az egyik a földbe csapódott be egy lyukat hagyva maga után. – Elkapni sosem tudtam.

\- Gyerekek, kigyulladt a csipkebokor. – Trent megtalálta, hova csapódott be a másik.

A lángoló bokrot Justin oltotta el egy poroltóval. A tűz, miután le lett fújva a jeges anyaggal, egyszerre keveredett össze a füsttel és a jeges párával amitől Justin teljesen verejtékezni kezdett. Leshawna adott neki egy kulacs vizet, majd miután letépte a pólóját, felfedve a csupasz, izmos, kocskás és szőrtelen hasizmát, inni kezdte a kulacs tartalmát, de egy csepp a mellkasán landolt, de azonnal elpárolgott a testhőmérsékletétől.

A lányok, de még Owen is csak olvadozott a dögös pasi testétől.

\- Akkor indulok én, Trent és Justin. – Jelentette be Heather. – Ellenvetés? – Nem volt.

A Hörcsögök produkciója, Justin modelkedik, Trent gitározik és Heather táncol.

Amíg próbáltak, Gwen és Cody visszatértek, Gwen megállt a Beth által égetett lyuk felett.

\- Meg sem kérdezem. – Egyszerűen csak átlépett felette, Cody követte.

* * *

Liz is visszatért a táborba és találkozott Owennel, aki egy kicsit letörtnek tűnt.

\- Minden rendben, Owen?

\- Liz, mi szövetségesek vagyunk még? – Kérdezte idegeskedve és hallani lehetett a beleiben bugyborékoló idegesség gázokat.

\- Miről beszélsz? Persze.

\- Csak mert hiába vagyok kedves veled, te nem nagyon értékeled és úgy tűnik nem is kedvelsz. Valami probléma van?

\- Owen, beszélni akartam veled erről. Megbeszéltük hogy nem szabad jelét adnunk hogy jóban vagyunk. Ha Heather rájönne hogy szövetséget kötöttünk, azzal csak célponttá válnánk. Titokban kell tartani mert akkor könnyen segíthetjük egymást. Nem tudom, megérted-e vagy keressek valaki mást?

\- Azt hiszem értem. De mégis, mit akarsz mit tegyek? – Owen hiába reménykedett hogy felkeltheti Liz figyelmét, ő a győzelemre hajtott.

\- Segíthetnél egy kicsit. – Erre Owen annyira felderült mintha megnyerte volna a lottót.

\- Tényleg?! Bármit megteszek, de csak amíg nem rossz dolog vagy bonyolult.

\- Ne aggódj, nagyon könnyű és… elég ennyit tudnond. – Lindsay és Heather felé nézett akik ugyanazt tervezték amit ő is. Ellopni Gwen naplóját. – Játszd el Heathernek és Lindsay-nek Beethoven 5-ét.

\- Mégis miért?

\- El kell csalni őket onnan. Én "véletlenül" arra sétálok, de te meglátsz és elő akarod adni nekem. Megértetted?

\- Ez menni fog!

Liz elvigyorodott, Gwen és Trent együtt ment a mólóra, valószínűleg ott maradnak egy ideig. Liz belekezdett az akcióba, ásítást tettetve sétált a Hörcsög lányok kabinja felé, Heather is épp bemenni készült amikor jött Owen.

\- Szervusz, Liz, én csak egész véletlenül erre jártam és az jutott eszembe hogy előadom neked Beethoven 5-ét! – Liz elvigyorodott és időben befogta az orrát, de Heather és Lindsay nem volt rá felkészülve és Owen bélgázai elől menekülve elrohantak a kabintól.

Liz terve eddig sikeres volt és mosolyogva a hüvelykujjával jelezte Owennek hogy jól csinálta a feladatát, de jelzett is neki hogy leléphet. Liz nem vesztegette az időt és elkezdte keresni a naplót amit Gwen táskájában talált. Liz sunyin elvigyorodott, de meghallotta hogy Heather visszajött, Lindsay-vel.

\- A fenébe is, Owen! Hogy lehetsz ilyen undorító?! - Visszafordult Lindsay-hez. - Akkor ahogy megbeszéltük, ha Gwen jön, riassz!

\- Értettem!

Liz a pólója alá rejtette a könyvet mielőtt Heather belépett volna.

\- Mit csinálsz itt, tökmag? – Liz volt a legalacsonyabb a lányok közül és értelemszerűen, fel kellett néznie hogy Heather szemébe nézhessen.

\- Csak a mosdóba megyek. Egy kicsit sokat ittam és átfutott rajtam. Feltéve ha szabad? – Heather nem örült, érzett valami sunyiságot Liz szavaiban, de nem volt vesztegetni való ideje.

\- Takarodj!

Liz gyorsan kilépett a kabinból és a mosdóba igyekezett. Magára zárta az egyik WC fülkét és kinyitotta a naplót.

* * *

Vallomások:

Liz

 _\- Ez piszok könnyen ment! Nem csak Gwen naplóját szereztem meg, de Heather eszén is túljártam! Ez egy sikeres nap a számomra! Annyi minden nem derült ki Gwen naplójából mint amit reméltem, de az igen hogy Gwen bele van zúgva Trentbe, utálja Heathert és a többségünket idegesítőnek találja. A tartalmával nem megyek sokra, de maga a napló még értékes lehet a későbbiekben. Esetleg megzsarolhatnám vele Gwent, hogy felolvasom a Trentről szóló részt ha nem teszi amit mondok, de ez csak egyszeri alkalom lehet, de be is sározhatnék vele valaki mást, ezzel elkerülve a kiszavazást. De nem most és nem ezen a héten. Egyelőre, elrejtem._

* * *

Heather teljesen felforgatta Gwen ágyát és holmiját, de sehol sem találta. Liz visszatért a kabinba.

\- Heather, mit csinálsz Gwen cuccaival? – Liz meglepett arcot vágott, de pontosan tudta mit is csinál és azt is hogy már elkésett.

\- Én… csak… - Teljesen sarokba szorult, ha Gwen látta volna meg mit csinál, kizárt hogy élve megúszta volna, de Heather olyan mint egy véreb, ha sarokba szorul, megtámad. – Ajánlom felejtsd el ami itt történt és segíts rendet rakni, különben nagyon megbánod! – Heather a pólója nyakánál ragadta meg Lizt és ráparancsolt hogy rakjon rendet azután hogy ő felforgatta a helyet. – Egy-kettő!

Liz sóhajtott egy nagyot lefáradva, de engedelmeskedett.

* * *

Vallomások:

Liz

 _\- Nyugi, nem hagyom hogy engem is ugráltasson mint Beth-t és Lindsay-t. Ha leálltam volna vele vitatkozni azzal csak felhívtam volna magamra a figyelmet és a többiek meglátták volna a felfordulást, az nagyon nagy galibát okozott volna nekem is._

Heather

 _\- Ezt egyszerűen nem hiszem el! Valaki megelőzött! Ellopta Gwen naplóját az orrom elől! Azt hiszem tudom is hogy ki tette._

* * *

Heather csak nézte ahogy Liz feltakarítja a rumlit amit ő okozott, de meghallotta Lindsay-t odakint.

\- Gwen, micsoda meglepetés! Mit csinálsz itt a kabin tornácán?!

\- Bemennék a kabinba. – Lindsay megpróbált időt nyerni, de elég ügyetlenül csinálta, Heather kiment hogy segítsen neki.

\- Feltartom, addig legyen rend vagy megkeserítem az életed! – Liz csak dühösen bólintott.

\- Ti miben mesterkedtek?

\- Semmiben, csak pihenünk a nagy műsor előtt. Miért vagy ilyen gyanakvó?

\- Igen, ez ciki.

\- Beengednétek végre? – Heather és Lindsay idegesen összenéztek, de Lindsay szólalt meg először.

\- Mi lenne ha együtt elmennénk napozni, ugye Heather?! Gwenre biztos ráférne.

\- Mindenképp.

\- Odébb álltok, vagy kib*sszalak titeket mint macskát sz*rni? – Fenyegető stílust vett fel.

\- Megpróbálhatod, de jártam harcművészetre! – Lindsay összeszedte a bátorságát, de amint szembe került Gwen gyilkos nézésével, összecsinálta magát és arrébb állt, Heathernek ez nem tetszett, de már késő volt. Belépett a kabinba.

Minden úgy volt ahogy Gwen hagyta, nagyjából. Liz az ágyán feküdt és hallgatózott.

\- Azt hiszem inkább megyünk készülődni az előadásra.

Gwen gyanútlanul öltözködött miközben Liz végig ott lapult az ágyában, tettetve hogy alszik.

* * *

Vallomások:

Liz

 _\- Azt hiszem ez az akció teljes siker lett._

* * *

Marshal óvatosan lopakodott a Sügérek körül, a színpadnál. Épp készülődtek a fellépésükre és néhányan akik nem versenyeztek is ott voltak hogy teljen az idő. DJ és Duncan kártyáztak, Geoff a gördeszkáját bütykölte, Harold, Taylor és Bridgette nézték ahogy Courtney a hegedűjén gyakorol.

A csendet Geoff törte meg.

\- Tényleg képes vagy 20 percig kézen állni?

\- Fogadunk hogy igen? – Bridgette magabiztos volt a dolgában, miközben kinyitott egy szelet csokit.

\- Naná!

\- Én is részt veszek!

\- Ez gyakorlatilag lehetetlen!

\- A téteket. - Mindenki beszállt, Courtney kivételével aki továbbra is a hegedűn gyakorolt. - Akkor 20 perc. Mérés, indul! – Felállt a kezeire és óvatosan egyensúlyozott.

Ezalatt, Marshal, egy bokorból óvatosan megszólította Taylort hogy a többiek, akik el voltak foglalva Bridgette magánszámával és lehetőleg Courtney se vegye észre őket.

\- Hé, Taylor, egy percre. – A vörös hajú lány nem tudta mit tegyen, odament Marshalhoz.

\- Nem kéne itt lenned.

\- Tudom, csak bizonyítani akarom hogy nem akarok rosszat nektek.

\- Hogyan?

\- Láttalak a fellépésnél és hallottam a vicceidet. – Thrys egy kicsit zavarba jött és kínosan érezte magát.

\- Béna vagyok, igaz?

\- Csak nem ismersz jó vicceket, én írtam néhányat. – Átadott neki néhány papírcetlit.

\- Köszi, de én nem lépek fel. Courtney szerint béna vagyok.

\- Csak higgy önmagadban. Én hiszek benned. És ha megkérhetlek, ne szólj Courtney-nak, csak dühöngene.

\- Jól van, én… - A szájára tette az egyik ujját.

\- Nem kell mondanod semmit sem.

Egymásra mosolyogtak és Marshal elment.

* * *

Vallomások

Marshal

 _\- Eddig jól halad a tervem. Ha Taylor úgy csinál mindent ahogy számítottam, akkor gyakorlatilag most pecsételtem meg az eljövendő győzelmeinket._

* * *

\- JAJJ NE! – Bridgette lába belegabalyodott az egyik lámpa kötelébe amitől az lezuhant, egyenesen Courtney hegedűjére ami kettétört.

\- Te… - Courtney hangja egyszerre volt dühös és szomorú. – HEGEDŰ GYILKOS!

\- Véletlen volt. Sajnálom. Talán meglehet javítani. – Megpróbálta összeilleszteni a két darabot, de csak annyit ért el hogy még több darabra tört. Courtney nem bírta tovább és elkezdett sírni. Eddig erős nőnek tűnt aki nem szokott sírni, de most olyan volt mint egy kislány aki elvesztett valami nagyon fontosat az életéből. Nem volt mit mondani.

Már csak pár perc volt a műsorig, mindenki az utolsó simításokat végezte. DJ és Heather nyújtottak a táncbemutató előtt, Justin épp kisminkelte magát, Trent a gitárját hangolta, Bridgette és Courtney közösen megegyeztek hogy Taylor fellép Courtney helyett miután annyit könyörgött és Bridgette tele zabálta magát chips-el bánatában.

\- Courtney, ugye tudod hogy baleset volt ami a hegedűvel történt és nagyon sajnálom. – Courtney még mérges volt Bridgette-re, de próbálta elfelejteni a dolgot. Heather jött oda hogy álcázva gúnyolódjon.

\- Bridgette, sajnálom ami a hegedűvel történt. De jut neked is 15 másodperc a hírnévből.

\- Mire célzol ezzel?!

\- Semmire. Senki se vágna alá a csapatának, talán csak én.

\- Hé, lehet hogy a Hörcsögök így csinálják, de a Sügérekben több a tartás! Egy csapatként játszunk!

\- Akkor egy csapatként fogtok veszíteni. Ja, és vigyázz a chips-el vagy elsüllyedsz a szörfdeszkáddal. – Heather olyan ártatlanul és nyugodtan mondta hogy az már idegesítő volt és Bridgette hozzávágta a chips-es zacskót.

* * *

Vallomások:

Heather

 _\- Egy csomó zavaros fejű idióta. Olyan könnyű hogy alig okoz örömet. – Sunyin elvigyorodott. – Csak alig._

Marshal

 _\- Amit Heather korábban mondott, nem teljesen igaz. Én is ugyanúgy alávágok a csapatnak a későbbi győzelemért. Ma mi küldünk haza valakit, de hála nekem, később annál többet fogunk nyerni._

* * *

\- És most, - Elkezdődött a vetélkedő, Chris volt a hangosbemondó. – következzék a helyi Ki mit tud döntője! Üdv mindenkinek a Wawanakwa tábor legeslegelső Ki mi tud-án! 6 versenyző virít abból amihez nagyon ért, vagyis próbálják nem leégetni magukat. Az első fellépő, a Vijjogó Hörcsögöktől, Justin kezdi.

Már rögtön egy hatalmas tapsvihar köszöntötte a csapatától.

Justin először háttal állt a tömegnek, de amikor a reflektor őt világította meg, megfordult, a tarkóra tette mindkét kezét és pózolt a kameráknak, majd küldött néhány lehelt csókot a nézőknek. Végül leült egy kis székre, meghúzta a kötelet amit odakészítettek és egy vödör víz loccsant rá amitől csupa víz lett, megrázta a haját és sokkal dögösebb lett mint valaha.

* * *

Vallomások:

Owen

 _\- Te jó istenem, ha választanom kéne hogy kit csókoljak meg Liz és Justin között, nem tudom melyiküket választanám! – Leesett neki amint kimondta. – Ezt miért kellett mondanom?!_

* * *

Miután az előadása véget ért, meghajolt és megtapsolták.

\- Fogalmam sincs hogy mi volt ez, de a Séf 10/7 pontot adott neked! Úgy mozogsz mint egy libikóka. A következő fellépő, a Gyilkos Sügérek első embere, a nagy ember, DJ!

DJ elkezdte a tánc előadását a kecses mozdulataival és szalagjával, de a szalag véletlenül megakadt a lábán és saját magát gáncsolta el, de gyorsan felpattant és mentette a menthetőt.

\- Kecses és mégis férfias. Lássuk, Séf Nagymester mit gondol róla. – 10/2. – Nem sokat. Ketten mentek és még négyen jönnek, de a Hörcsögök vezetnek. Most következik, Trent.

Trent leült egy székre a színpad közepén a gitárjával.

\- Ezt a szívemnek egy nagyon kedves személynek ajánlom. – Belekezdett, a dallam lágy volt és romantikus, bárkinek a szívét rabul ejthetné. – _Azt mondják, csak ennyi jut nekünk, és hogy ez totál kiszúrás velünk, de úszunk a napban, gatyában, kalapban és csak mi ketten leszünk és nem teszünk mást csak azt. És had mondjam meg mi lenne jó, bár ha meggondolom, nincs arra szó._ – Egyértelműen Gwennek szánta ezt a dalt és nem csak az ő, de mindenki szívét meglágyította és egy hatalmas tapsvihart kapott.

\- Sirály voltál, cimbora! Séf Nagymester is így gondolja, 10/9. – Trentnek teljesen elkerekedett a szeme az eredménytől, nem számított rá hogy ilyen magas pontot ér el. – Jól van, ennyi elég is. 3 oda és 3 vissza, a Sügérek eddig pofára hullanak. Nagy tapsot, Taylornak!

Taylor csak egy mikrofont használt, a Sügérek előre felkészültek hogy most teljesen meg lesznek alázva, de Taylor a Marshaltól kapott cetliket olvasta fel.

\- A katonák kimennek a sivatag közepére és megszólal az egyikük, "Szerintem az őrmester itt hagyott minket meghalni.", a másik, "Erre azelőtt vagy azután gondoltál hogy itt hagyott minket víz, élelem, menedék, jármű és kommunikációs eszköz nélkül?", - Ezen mindenki felnevetett, még Courtney is, de teljesen ledöbbentek mert szent meggyőződésük volt hogy Taylornak pocsék a humora. – Az orvos megérkezik a páciens lakására és megkérdi, "Hol van a sebesült?", a páciens barátja, "50m-el mögötted és 2m-el a föld alatt.". – A tömeg ismét röhögött. – A katonák tűzharcba keverednek az ellenséggel, az egyik utasítja a másikat, "Át kell menned a sziklák mögé és fedező tüzet biztosítani!", a másik, "Az legalább 200m-re van és megállás nélkül tüzelnek ránk! Van olyan terved amelyikben nagyjából ugyanannyi vérem marad mint most?", "Attól függ, a vérnek a testeden belül kell maradnia?". – Mondott még néhány könnyfakasztó poént amitől a tömeg a földön fetrengett és a hasát fogta.

\- Jól van, elég ennyi mielőtt valaki megfulladna! – Chris is jó röhögött. – A Séfnek is bejössz! – 10/9 pontot kapott, Taylor egyenlített.

\- Taylor, - Courtney ledöbbenve és hitetlenkedve bámulta. – neked mióta van humorod?

\- Hát… megígéred hogy nem akadsz ki? – Kérdezte, kicsit félénken.

\- Nem. - Courtney összehúzta a szemeit.

\- Marshal segített. – Courtney nem tudta mit mondjon. – Nem olyan rossz mint gondolod.

\- Talán egy kicsit szigorú voltam vele. Rendben, találkozhatsz vele, de csak amikor nincsen próba és nem hagyhatod hogy a csapat szívja meg a kapcsolatotokat.

\- Nocsak, az állás egyenlő, Trent szerelmes száma és Taylor poénjai fej-fej mellett vannak. Ne húzzuk az idő, a következő fellépő, Heather!

Heather balett előadása kecses volt és nőies, látszott rajta hogy sokat gyakorolta, mérföldekkel jobban táncolt mint DJ és a produkciója 10/8-at kapott. A tömeg szolidan megtapsolta.

\- Ez elég jól sikerült, Heather! Végül az est utolsó pontja, Geoff! Vajon sikerül változtatnia? Erőteljesen kétlem.

Geoff máris kezdte volna a produkciót, de amint ráugrott a deszkájára az eltört.

\- Ajjaj, a gördeszkámnak annyi!

\- Most mi lesz?! – Bridgette teljesen kiakadt és elkezdte Courtney-t rángatni. – Ha nem küldünk be senkit, akkor veszítünk!

\- Katie és Sadie kizárt hogy elérjék a 10-et!

\- Akkor nem maradt más mint Tyler, Duncan, Mandy és Harold! Tyler béna, Mandy nem hajlandó szerepelni, de Duncan mihez is ért?

\- Belekarcolja a koponyáját egy fába?! Így veszítünk!

\- Nem egészen. – A távolból jött egy kissé gyík hang.

\- Harold?!

\- Én még nyerhetek.

A lányok nem ellenkeztek, nem tudták hogy kimást küldhetnének.

Amire senki sem számított, hogy Harold mesterien Beatbox-ol.

( **Sajnálom, de a leghalványabb fogalmam sincs róla hogy ezt hogyan írjam le.)**

\- Ennyi. – A tömegnek teljesen elakadt a szava, néma, ledöbbent csend lett úrrá mindenkin, de akkora tapsot kapott hogy mint senki más.

\- Olyan a szád mint egy dobgép! A Séf Nagymester a maximális pontszámot adta meg! – 10/10. – Ezzel a Gyilkos Sügérek nyerték ezt a próbát! Ami a Vijjogó Hörcsögöket illeti, válasszátok ki hogy ki megy haza és találkozzunk a tábortűznél.

* * *

 **A Hörcsög lányok kabinjában**

\- Hé, eltűnt a naplóm! – Gwen most jött rá hogy elvesztette a naplóját. – Nem látta valaki?! – A lányok odamentek hogy megnézzék tehetnek-e valamit.

\- Talán elhagytad odakint. – Leshawna próbált segíteni.

\- Nem, tisztán emlékszem hogy ideraktam, a táskámba. – Benézett az ágy alá, de nem volt ott. Épp bejött Heather, Beth-el és Lindsay-vel és épp azt beszélte meg hogy kit szavazzanak ki. – Heather, nem láttad a naplómat?

\- Hm, honnan kéne tudnom? – Gwen érezte hogy Heather keze benne van a dologban, de nem vesztette el a fejét. – Talán valaki ellopta.

\- Valaki, akivel ma reggel összevesztem? – Heather összeszűkítette a szemét.

\- Ezt most őszintén kijelentem hogy nem én vettem el a drága kis naplódat. Engem most hiába rázol.

Csak néhány másodperc volt hátra hogy Gwen vagy Leshawna elveszítse a fejét amikor Liz lépett be a kabinba.

\- Mi folyik itt?

\- Heather elvette Gwen naplóját és hazudik róla!

\- Megmondtam hogy nem én vettem el!

\- Azután tűnhetett el hogy elmentem úszni, akkor csak te és Lindsay voltál itt! A műsor alatt mindenki ott volt és egyből idejöttünk utána!

\- Liz is itt volt. – Az apró lány egy kicsit megremegett. – Liz, ugye tanúsítod hogy nem nyúltam hozzá Gwen ósdi cuccaihoz. – Heather gyilkos pillantást vetett rá amitől ugyan nem ijedt meg, de Liz most komoly dilemma előtt állt, ha beárulja Heathert akkor esélyes hogy kiszavazzák, de kizárt hogy hagyni fogja magát, kitalál valamit. A többiek elég lassúak és megvesztegethetők, vagyis pont Heather esetei. Viszont, ha kiáll Heather mellett, továbbra is azt hiszi hogy félénk és könnyű ráijeszteni, akkor tovább játékban maradhat.

\- Heather nem csinált semmit. Csak itt voltak és Lindsay-vel beszélgettek. – Heather elismerően bólintott, Gwen és Leshawna csak összenéztek és elengedték Heathert.

* * *

Vallomások:

Heather

 _\- Szerintem Marshalt kéne kiszavaznunk, de biztos vagyok benne hogy ő lopta el Gwen naplóját és addig nem fog elmenni amíg ki nem szedem belőle. Liz tudja hogy elakartam lopni, de azt nem hogy nem jártam sikerrel. A kis töpörtyű az árnyékától is megijed, kizárt hogy veszélyt jelentsen. Justint fogjuk kiszavazni, ő szerezte a legkevesebb pontot. Összesen 5-6 szavazat fog kelleni ellene, az enyémmel együtt, ott van Beth, Lindsay, Izzy mint mindig őrült, de hasznos, Lizre csak csúnyán kellett néznem és Owen, laza falat._

* * *

 **A Tábortűz Szertartás**

 **A Vijjogó Hörcsögök**

\- Megtörtént a szavazás és döntést hoztatok. 12-en vagytok, de csak 11 mályvacukor van a tálcámon. Az akinek ma este nem jut mályvacukor, kisétál a Szégyen Mólóra, felszáll a Balek Hajóra és lelép. És nem jöhet vissza. Soha. – Elkezdte a sorsolást. – Az első cukor tulajdonosa, Trent, - Ő szerezte a legtöbb pontot. – Liz, Owen, Izzy, Gwen, Lindsay, Beth, Cody, Leshawna, - 2 mályvacukor maradt, Marshal, Heather és Justin. – Marshal. - Már csak egy cukor maradt, de Chris tartott egy kis drámai szünetet. – Ez egy különleges este volt. Zene, dráma, viccek. Már csak egy mályvacukor maradt a tálcámon. – Heather és Justin maradtak, Heather elég szemét módon bánt a csapattársaival, de ennek ellenére, a zömüket meggyőzte hogy Justin ellen szavazzanak, az már más kérdés hogy kik is tartják be a szavukat. - Justin, megint megtudtuk hogy igenis számít a külső. Heather, tele vagy meglepetéssel, de ellopni valaki naplóját? Állítom, hogy ezt egy kicsit elszúrtad.

\- Először is, nem nyúltam hozzá! Másodszor, nincs szükség drámára, csak add ide a mályvacukrom.

\- Justin, személy szerint, úgy vélem ez tévedés, ma este a külső nem elég. Az est utolsó mályvacukrának a tulajdonosa, - Heather egyáltalán nem izgult, tudta hogy a többiek nem mernék elárulni. – Heather. -Gwen továbbra is meg volt győződve róla hogy ő lopta el a naplóját, de nem akart vádaskodás miatt összetűzésbe keveredni Heather-el. – Justin, próbálj sietni, már vár a Balek Hajó.

A negyedik, aki elhagyta a Totál Dráma Szigetet, Justin volt, már csak 22 játékos maradt.

* * *

A szavazás eredményei:

Justin: 7

Heather: 4

Marshal: 1


	5. Erdei kaland

**Halo, újabb csütörtök, újabb fejezet. Kellemes olvasást kívánok.**

* * *

 **Erdei kaland**

\- Mi történt a legutóbbi részben? – Chris a szokásos felvezetést kezdte. – A Ki mit tud a legrosszabbat hozta ki a táborozókból. Lementünk hídba. A Gyilkos Sügérek között egyetlen tehetséges alak sem volt és Bridgette bénasága kishíján agyonvágta az egyetlen reményüket, Courtney-t. Marshal besegített a másik csapat tagjának, Taylornak és a segítségével a két csapat fej-fej mellett kötött ki. Gwen szembeszállt Heatherrel aki cserébe úgy döntött hogy megkeseríti a lány életét azzal hogy ellopja a naplóját. Liz megelőzte és ő szerezte meg a könyvet, ennek ellenére a többiek továbbra is Heathert vádolják. Liz eldöntötte hogy későbbi mentőövként fogja használni és elrejtette. A játékot a Sügérek nyerték és a Hörcsögök elhatározták hogy Heathert szavazzák ki, de megmenekült azzal hogy kiszavaztatta a többiekkel Justin ővillogóságát. Ki lesz a következő aki a Móló deszkáig tapossa? Most kiderül, minden idők legdrámaibb Tábortűzi Szertartásán! A Totál! Dráma! Szigetén!

* * *

Kora reggelre járt az óra, de az összes játékos a tábortűzhelyen gyűlt össze, Chris utasítására.

\- A mai próbán azt kell megmutatni, hogyan boldogultok a vadonban. Nem fogok hazudni, lehet nem mindenki éli túl. – Ezen néhányan megrémültek és a kétség tükröződött a szemükben. – Vicceltem! Egy éjszakát csak kihúztok odakint. Előkészítettünk nektek egy-egy táborhelyet az erdőben. Csak meg kell találni. – Mindkét csapatkapitánynak adott egy-egy térképet és iránytűt. A Hörcsögöknél Heathernek adta, a Sügéreknél Duncannek, de Courtney azonnal kikapta a kezéből, jelezve hogy továbbra is ő vezeti a csapatot. – A medvékkel azért vigyázni! Az előkészítés során eltűnt néhány emberünk. Holnap, napfelkelte után, amelyik csapat előbb tér vissza, az nyer. – Megfújta a kedvenc hangos dudáját, jelezve hogy elkezdődött a próba. – Harcra fel!

\- Komolyan medvék vannak arra?! – Leshawna még mindig ijedt volt az eligazítás miatt.

\- Egyszer volt egy kis kalandom egy macival! – Hencegett a többieknek, de elsősorban Lizt próbálta lenyűgözni. – Elég annyi, a feje piszok jól néz ki a kandalló felett.

\- Én egyszer láttam egy medvét miközben evett a szemetesek mögött. – Izzy is beszállt a medvés történetekbe. – Spagettit evett és ott lógtak a nagy és odvas fogai között. Csupa vér meg bél volt minden! Totál undi volt! Először azt hittük a szomszéd macskáját eszi, de kiderült hogy az már egy hete eltűnt! – Csak Lindsay hallgatta, de ő teljesen elképedt a hallottak miatt. – Nem spagettit ettél, ugye? – Csak undorodva megrázta a fejét. – Pazar! Nyomás!

* * *

 **A Hörcsögöknél**

Jó tempóban haladtak, Heather vezette a csapatot, ezúttal senki sem panaszkodott ellene. Gwen mindenkinél előrébb ment hogy egyedül lehessen, továbbra sem dolgozta fel az eltűnt naplót. Trent mellette haladt.

\- Hé, Gwen, várj meg! Nem kísérhetnélek el?

\- Nem!

\- Hé, ha ez az egész a napló miatt van, megkereshetem neked. – Nem tudta mit feleljen erre, inkább csak tovább ment.

* * *

 **A Sügéreknél**

Ők egy másik irányba mentek, de ők is egyenesen a kijelölt tábor felé haladtak. Katie és Sadie, a két legjobb barátnő megálltak egy áfonyás bokor mellett.

\- Sadie, nézd! Áfonyák!

\- Oh, én imádom az áfonyát!

\- Jesszusom, azt én is!

* * *

Vallomások:

Katie és Sadie, együtt

 _\- Sadie meg én LBEÉ-k vagyunk._

 _\- Legjobb barátnők egy életre!_

 _\- A kanyarót is együtt kaptuk el._

 _\- Jesszusom, de kafa volt!_

 _\- Főleg, hogy volt aki vakarta a másiknak._

 _\- Nem igaz?_

* * *

\- Na jó, ez irtó fincsi volt, ugye? – Épp befejezték az áfonyás bokor tartalmának az elfogyasztását, de időközben a csapat eltűnt.

\- Katie, hova tűnt a csapat?!

\- Nem lehetnek olyan messze? Sügérek?! Merre vagytok?!

\- Sügérek?! – Nem jött válasz. – Ez pont olyan mint amikor 7 évesen eltévedtünk a plázában.

\- És aztán visítani kezdtél és a biztonsági őrök az anyákra csipogtak és iszonyúan idegesek voltak.

\- Még egy tablettát is bevettek. Semmi baj. – Egy darabig vártak, de leesett nekik hogy most nem egy plázában voltak és lehet nem is keresi őket senki.

\- SÜGÉREK!

\- Ne kiabáljatok már! – A bokrok közül egy női hang szólalt meg, a két lány rögtön egymás karjaiba ugrott. – Rohadt idegesítők vagytok. – Mandy volt az. Eredetileg vadászatra indult hogy élelmet szerezzen a csapat számára, de csak Katie-t és Sadie-t találta.

\- Jesszusom, de örülök hogy látunk! - Katie azonnal átölelte.

\- Én is. - Sadie csatlakozott, de Mandy nem értékelte.

\- Mit csináltok itt?

\- Eltévedtünk és lemaradtunk a csapattól. – Mandy nem hagyhatta ott őket, ha nincs meg a teljes csapat, veszítenek.

\- Elvezetlek titeket a táborba. – A két lány teljesen megkönnyebbülve ölelték át egymást.

* * *

Vallomások:

Mandy

 _\- Ez a két dumagép csak púp a csapat hátán. Mást sem csinálnak csak locsognak és sírnak ha elválasztják őket egymástól._

* * *

A Hörcsögök idővel eljutottak a táborig, de Owen egy kissé csalódott volt.

\- De hát itt nincsen kaja!

\- Ez egy túlélési feladat, Owen! – Magyarázta Trent. – Nézd az ismertetőt.

\- Kíváncsi vagyok, lesz-e medve a környéken? Jó lenne egyet brummogni? Hátha idejön egy? – Izzy nevetett egyet Owen javaslatán és ez neki elég volt. – ROOOOOOAAAAAAAAR! MEDVE VAGYOK!

\- Volnál szíves befogni?! – Heather volt az egyetlen aki rászólt, senki se ismerte volna be, de hálásak voltak érte. – Épp olvasni próbálok! Az írja, "Keressünk magunknak élelmet.". Most sem értem!

\- Úgy érti, meg kell szereznünk. – Owen azonnal jelentkezett.

\- Megyek, ez a szakterületem!

\- Legalább a fogyókúrám nem szenved csorbát. - Heather elrakta a térképet.

\- Megyek én is keresni valamit. – Jelentkezett Marshal és ő az erdőbe ment.

* * *

Ezalatt, Mandy tovább vezette a két lányt akik már eléggé kimerültek és rájuk kellett szólnia hogy tartsák a tempót.

\- Siessetek már, a csapatnak élelmet kell szereznem és nincs kedvem titeket hallgatni! – Hiába szólt rájuk, nem tudták növelni a tempót.

\- Ugye tudod merre járunk?

\- Amiatt ne aggódj. - Nyugtatta őket a vadász lány.

\- Honnan tudod? Minden fa egyforma!

\- Egész kicsi koromban az erdőkben éltem és kiváló lett a tájékozódó képességem.

Idővel visszataláltak a táborba, a Sügérekhez.

\- Mandy, máris visszajöttél? – Kérdezte Courtney.

\- A két kóborlót hoztam vissza. Máris visszamegyek.

A két lány leült, bár egy kicsit szégyellték magukat amiért a csapatnak többet kell várnia a vacsorára.

* * *

 **A Hörcsög táborban**

Az egész csapat éhezett és reménytelenül várták Owent vagy Marshalt, hátha hoznak valamit enni.

\- Szétszaggat az éhség!

\- Azt hiszem a gyomrom megette a gyomromat!

\- Hé, ki rendelt egy szalámis pizzát extra sajttal?! – Az erdő közepén egy pizzafutár jelent meg.

\- Azt a stáb rendelte! Itt vagyunk!

\- S*ggfejek!

Hirtelen, a bokrok zörögni kezdtek és Owen egy rakás hallal tért vissza.

\- Én lenni férfi és hozni halat! – Heather egyáltalán nem szokott hozzá hogy a vadonban, tábortűz körül kell megsütni és megenni az vacsorát, de a többiek örültek neki.

\- Ez király volt.

Mindenki körbeállta Owent és gratuláltak neki, Liz is boldogan mosolygott rá ami mind közül a legjobban esett a kövér fickónak.

\- Ez az! Fincsi hal! – Izzy azonnal beleharapott, de még nyers volt és pikkelyes. – Szerintem előbb meg kéne sütni.

\- Honnan tudsz te horgász-ni? – Kérdezte Heather.

\- Ráadásul felszerelés nélkül? – Adta hozzá Liz, szemmel láthatóan le volt nyűgözve amitől Owennek a fejébe szállt a dicsőség és egy kicsit kiszínezett történetet adott elő.

\- A nagypapi tanította. – Most jön a színezett rész. – Egyszer fogtam egy cápát ami a s*ggembe harapott. Nézzétek! – Leginkább Liznek mutatta aki a többiekhez hasonlóan eltakarta a szemét és elfordult.

* * *

Vallomások:

Liz

 _\- Egy pillanatra láttam, de kizárt hogy az egy cápa legyen. Legfeljebb egy pattanás nyoma._

* * *

\- Ez állati! – Izzy volt az egyetlen akinek tetszett Owen sérülése.

* * *

A Sügérek már javában állították a tábort, Harold a tüzet próbálta meggyújtani, Tyler és DJ a felszereléseket pakolták el, Geoff, Courtney és Bridgette a sátrat állították össze. Katie, Sadie, Taylor és Duncan csak nézte őket.

\- Nahát, úgy versz sátrat mint egy fiú! – Geoff úgy döntött hogy ráhajt Bridgette-re, de nem jól sült el mert ő kínosan bámulta. – Úgy értem,… nem vagy csajos amikor össze kell piszkolni magad! – Próbálta menteni a menthetőt, de ez sem sült el jól.

\- Öhm… köszi.

\- Mi a zaba, asszony? – Duncan elkezdte piszkálni Courtney-t. - Kajás vagyok!

\- Remélem nem várod hogy ezt válaszra méltassam. -A bokrok ismét zörögni kezdtek és Mandy jött vissza egy halom nyúl tetemmel. – Mandy, sikerrel jártál?! – A csapat egy üdvrivalgással üdvözölte, de ő nem tudta mihez kezdjen vele. Azért jól esett neki hogy elismerték.

\- Hatot szedtem össze. Mindenki egy felet kap. – Elővette a vadászkését és elkezdte lefejezni és megnyúzni a jószágokat.

\- Mandy! Hogy lehetsz ilyen kegyetlen?! – DJ teljesen kiakadt a vadászlányra, nem bírta elviselni ha egy állatnak baja esik. – Szegény, pici nyuszik!

\- DJ-vel vagyok! Én vega-bige vagyok! – Bridgette is tiltakozott.

\- Elenyésző kisebbségben vagytok. – Duncen elismerően Mandy vállára tette a kezét. – Ha nem kértek, több marad nekünk. - Duncan azon agyalt, hogyan is kéne megenni őket. - Mondjuk még nem ettem nyúlpaprikást, de kipróbálom.

* * *

Az éjszaka már leszállt és Marshal az erdőben bóklászott, egyedül. Talált néhány gombát, de nem eleget az egész csapat számára, így ő ette meg mindet, egyedül.

Hirtelen a világ körülötte sokkal színesebbé és élettel telibbé vált. Mindenfelé rózsaszín virágok, pillangók, szivárványok és egyszarvúak jelentek meg. Szédelegni kezdett és önkéntelenül vigyorogni.

\- Talán meg kellett volna nézni hogy milyen gombák is ezek.

Teljesen betépett és összevissza táncolt, fel-alá. Magához ölelt egy tündérhercegnőt ami valójában csak egy korhadt, férgekkel teli farönk volt.

Hirtelen lefagyott és meglátott a bokrok között egy fekete páncélos és sisakos félig robot embert. A sisakján keresztül egy légzőgép segítette a légzésben. Elővett egy vörös fénykardot és kihívóan Marshalra szegezte. Marshal elővett egy kék fénykardot, ami egy faág volt és agresszívan a jövevényre szegezte.

\- Meghalsz, Vader! VÁÁÁÁÁÁ! – Egyenesen a sötét nagyúrra rontott. Igazából, csak rakás szikla volt.

* * *

Ezalatt a Hörcsögök táboránál, a halakat megpucolták, kibelezték és megsütötték a tűzön.

\- Ez egyszerűen pazar! A tűz meleg, a hal megsütve, a sátor felverve! – Owen elismerte az eredményt.

\- Jó voltál, haver. – Trent is elismerte. - Jó illata van a halnak.

\- Kösz, haver. A nagyapa érdeme.

\- Tényleg fogtál egyszer egy medvét a papáddal?

\- Úgy bizony! Az volt életem legrémületesebb napja. – Heather és Liz kivételével mindenki lélegzet elállítva őt bámulta. – Az erdőben jártunk miközben jött a rémes fenevad. A hátsó lábaira állt és legalább 3 m magas volt és aztán velőtrázó üvöltést hallatott magából, így, váááááá! Felkaptuk a puskáinkat. Tudtuk hogy vagy ő vész oda, vagy mi. Nem volt személyes, csak a vadon törvénye. És aztán, Bumm, egyetlen lövés elég volt hozzá hogy a földre vigyem. A vérét vettük és tiszteletből magunkra kentük. Az jó ölés volt.

\- Na persze, kizárt hogy 3 m-es medvét lőttél! Látta valaki Kergikét és Marshalt? – Az előbbi volt Izzy gúnyneve.

\- Szerintem pisilni mentek. - Találgatott Lindsay.

\- Azóta egy óra telt el. - Trent és a csapat többi tagja aggódni kezdtek. - Izzy! Marshal!

Hiába hívták őket, nem válaszoltak. Owen hallott valami mozgást a bokrok közül és megkönnyebbülve benézett mögéjük, hátha valamelyik csapattársa volt.

\- Hála istennek, Marshal, Izzy. Azt hittem keresztet vethetünk rátok. – A bokor mögül egy vadállat morgása hallatszódott és ami előbújt az egy medve volt. – A Gisai nagy piramisokra! - Hiába mesélte előbb a vadász történetet, úgy megrémült mint egy kislány. - MIND MEG FOGUNK DÖGLENI! – Cody a gatyájába pisilt. - ELEVENEN FOG FELFALNI EGY MEDVE! – Mindenki rémülten állt egyhelyben amíg Owen fel-alá rohangált. - AZ ESZEM MEGÁLL! AZ ANYUKÁMAT AKAROM! – Heather végül elgáncsolta amitől befogta.

\- A fákra! Másszunk a fákra! – Utasított mindenkit Heather. Jobb ötlet híján, mindenki engedelmeskedett.

* * *

Amíg a Hörcsögök egy medvével viaskodtak, addig a Sügérek megsütötték és megették a nyulakat amiket Mandy ejtett el, kivéve DJ-t és Bridgette-t akik bogyókat és gyökereket vacsoráztak. A sötét erdőből félelmetes huhogást lehetett hallani amitől Bridgette teljesen megrémült.

\- Nyugi, csak egy bagoly. – Nyugtatta DJ.

\- Bocsi, az erdő mindig kiakaszt.

\- Erről eszembe jutott egy régi rémtörténet. – Mondta Duncan.

\- Meséld el! – Kérte Taylor.

\- Igen, mondd el! – Geoff csatlakozott.

\- Biztos, elég durva. – Taylor továbbra is hajthatatlanul kérlelte amíg Duncan fel nem adta és bele kezdett.

– Jól van, de figyelmeztettelek. Egy éjjel, - El is kezdte. – egy ilyen éjjelen… - A történet teljesen megrémítette a többieket, Mandy kivételével aki továbbra is a vacsoráját fogyasztotta. Nem rémült meg, de nem is válaszolt. - …váratlanul, meghallották hogy valami matat a kocsi oldalán. A lányban megállt az ütő és a srác is be volt parázva. Megfordult a kocsival és elhajtott. Amikor a lány házához értek, kinyitotta az ajtót és sikoltott. Mert ott, a kilincsre rábiggyesztve, ott volt a véres kampó. Az mondják, ez a gyilkos még ma is él és itt rejtőzködik, ebben az erdőben és akárhol lehet. Talán, még akár, ITT IS! - Előhúzott egy kampót amitől a többiek felkiáltottak félelmükben. Ezen egy jót nevetett, de amint megnyugodtak, Courtney dühösen leteremtette.

\- Duncan, ez egyáltalán nem volt vicces!

\- Dehogynem volt. Vajon a kamera is felvette? Igen! Itt van!

\- Nagyon rossz vagy! A szüleid azért szeretnek?!

\- Nem tudom, csirkelábú gyáva lány. Nem nagyon kérdeztem. – Egy farkas vonyított az erdőben amitől Courtney azonnal odabújt Duncan-hez, aki átölelte. Geoff csak a hüvelykujjával jelezte hogy "Szép munka.".

* * *

 **A Hörcsögöknél**

A medve még mindig a táborukban volt és arra kényszerítette a játékosokat hogy egy fán lapuljanak meg.

\- Mihez kezdjünk? – Kérdezte Trent.

\- Honnan tudjam? – Válaszolta Heather.

\- Te mondtad hogy másszunk a fára. – Vágott vissza Gwen.

\- Mi lenne ha a gyakorlott medvevadászt! Hé, Owen! Mihez kezdjünk?

\- Honnan tudjam?!

\- Nem azt mondtad hogy medvét öltél?!

\- Igen, de… - Elszégyellte magát, Lizre nézett aki kissé dühösen nézett rá. – egy kicsit… kiszíneztem a történetet.

\- Az egész a te hibád! Ha nem kezdesz el morogni, sose jött volna a tábor közelébe!

\- Jól van, bocsánat hogy még élek!

\- Na, ne olyan durván vele! – Trent azért közbelépett. – Ő hozott nekünk halat.

Amint ezt kimondta, a medve a tűz felett sülő halakat bámulta nyáladzó szájjal.

\- Hé, takarodj a haltól! – Kiabált oda Heather, de Lindsay egy kétségbeesett véleményt osztott meg a többiekkel.

\- Izzyt és Marshalt már biztos megette!

\- Akkor talán nem olyan éhes. – Erre mindenki ledöbbenve Heathert bámulta. – Mi van? Csak a legjobbak maradnak életben. Ők is csak bepisiltek volna, mint Cody. – Cody szégyellte magát és próbálta megszárítani a nadrágját.

Az egyik ág megreccsent és leszakadt Leshawna és Liz alatt. A két lány a földre zuhant és a medve rájuk morgott, mindketten megbénultak a félelemtől. Owen, amint látta hogy Liz bajba került, hirtelen eltűnt minden félelme, nem gondolkodott és megragadott egy indát a fáról.

\- Ne aggódj, Liz! Megmentelek! – A filmekben mindig könnyebbnek tűnik, az inda rövidebb volt mint azt gondolta volna és a hirtelen jött bátorsága hirtelen el is párolgott és reménytelenül próbált visszakapaszkodni a fa törzsére, de annyit rángatózott hogy a hatalmas súlya alatt az egész fa kidőlt, magával rántva az egész csapatot.

\- Jól vagytok? – Kérdezte egy női hang a medve belsejéből.

\- A medve kérdezett valamit?

A medve levette a fejét és Izzy volt alatta. Egy jelmez volt amivel megviccelte a többieket.

\- A jó k*rva eget! Ezt álmomba sem hittem volna. – Owen nehezen feltápászkodott, a többiek is feleszméltek miután komolyabb sérülés nélkül túlélték az esést.

\- Most meg vagyok zavarodva? – Kérdezte Lindsay.

\- Teljesen elment az eszed?! - Gwen és Heather ezúttal egyet értettek.

\- Azt hittem vicces!

* * *

Vallomások:

Izzy

 _\- Jó, ez állati muris volt! "Óh, egy medve! Segítség!", erre én, "Roar, meg foglak enni!"! Mintha tényleg meg tehetném! Semmi esély rá, ugye?!_

* * *

 **A Sügér táborban**

Az éjszaka már javában tartott és egyetlen sátorban 12 embernek kellett aludnia. Kicsit szűkösen voltak, de aludni csak Duncan és Mandy tudott. A többiek halálra rémültek Duncan rémmeséétől. Bridgette hirtelen felkelt.

\- Mi a baj? – Kérdezte DJ. – Pisilni kell?

\- Nagyon, de nem merek kimenni.

\- Én se. – DJ egy üvegbe pisilt a sátorban.

A szörfös lány összeszedte a bátorságát és kiment az egyik bokorhoz, de egy rajnyi denevér pont arra szállt és az egyik rá ragadt az arcára amitől nem látta merre megy és meg is rémült, megbotlott a tábortűzben és egy égő fadarab a sátorra esett amitől hamar kigyulladt és elégett az egész sátor.

Mindenki dühösen bámulta, hála neki, az egész csapatnak nem volt hol aludnia.

* * *

 **A Hörcsögöknél**

Miután mindenki tudomásul vette hogy nem tört el egy testrésze sem, újra körbe ülték a tábortüzet és újra nekiláttak a vacsorának. Mindenkinek egy hal jutott.

\- A nyárson sült hal, finom. – Izzy is kapott egyet az ostoba tréfája ellenére is. Miután csendben befejezték a vacsorát, újabb zörgés hallatszódott a bokrok közül. Egy medve volt. Morgott és a vacsora maradékát szagolgatta. – Nahát, ez a jelmez nagyon jó! Az enyém is az, de ez már elképesztően élethű!

\- Biztos Chris is meg akar viccelni minket. – Magyarázta Trent. – De úgysem dőlünk be még egyszer.

\- Tudjuk jól hogy nem is vagy medve! – Owen is csatlakozott. A medve ismét morgott, ezúttal agresszívabban, a csapat többsége már kezdett kételkedni Trent és Owen szavaiban.

\- Nem tudom, gyerekek? - Gwen egy kicsit megijedt. - Ez elég élethűen hangzott.

\- Chris mondta hogy tényleg vannak erre medvék. – Már mindenki rémülten hátrált az állat közeléből, csak Owen maradt ott.

\- Ne csináljátok már! Ez csak átverés! Chris látni akarja hogy másodszor is vonyítunk! Ez nem egy medve és bebizonyítom! – Elkezdte húzni a fejéről a szőrt, hátha le tudja venni a maszkot, de csak egy maroknyi szőrt tépett le a fejéről. – Öhm… ez elég valódinak tűnik. – A medve felállt a hátsó lábaira és dühösen Owenre üvöltött, Cody megint bevizelt. – Ez… egy… igazi… medve. – Kitépte a szőrt Owen kezéből és visszatette a fejére és a táborozókra morgott.

Újra a fákra kellett mászniuk, mivel az előzőt Owen kidöntött, két különböző fára másztak fel.

* * *

 **A Sügéreknél**

\- Pazar! Nincs hol aludnunk! Gratulálok Bridgette!

\- Sajnálom, Courtney!

\- Nyugi, visítógép, nyugi. - Nyugtatta Duncan. - Nem olyan rossz a helyzet. Még frankók vagyunk.

\- Ez "frankó"?! Nem is lehetne ennél rosszabb a helyzetünk! – Abban a pillanatban hogy ezt kimondta, eleredt az eső. – ÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!

Nem volt hol aludni, ezért a csapat összebújt hogy legalább ne fagyjanak meg.

* * *

 **Az erdőben**

Marshal a hallucinogén gombák miatt, az általa Darth Vadernek képzek sziklát ölelgette és sírt.

\- SZERETLEK APU! KÉRLEK NE HAGYJ EL! HA LEVESZEM A MASZKOD AKKOR MEGHALSZ!

A Hörcsögök táborában sem volt jobb a helyzet, a medve nem ment el és a csapat az esőben, a fákon görnyedve töltötte az éjszakát.

* * *

 **Másnap reggel**

\- Jól van, megúsztuk. – Trent, a többiekhez hasonlóan az elgémberedett tagjait nyújtóztatta. – Szerintem a maci már elment és nem jön vissza.

\- Meg a térkép is. – Gwen rátalált a térkép elázott maradványira.

\- Nem tudom, hogy a mosómedvék hogy bírják a fán, de én elgémberedtem. – Izzy sem volt jobb formában.

\- Biztos jobban bírják. – Owen is örült hogy lejöhetett a fáról.

\- Tudjátok mit?! Ha az este felvállaltátok volna a medvecsali szerepét, akár a sátorban is tölthettük volna az éjszakát! Nem akarok egy szót sem hallani egyikőtöktől sem a mai napon. – Az utolsó idegszálat egy madár csiripelése szakította el mindenkinél.

\- POFA BE!

* * *

 **Az erdőben**

Marshal fejfájások közepette és emlékezet kieséssel ébredt egy bokorban.

\- Au, hol a f*szban vagyok? – Nem látott senkit, csak bokrokat és fákat meg egy kopasz medvét ami ráüvöltött. – ÓH, B*SZDMEG! – Rohant amerre látott.

* * *

 **A Sügéreknél**

Az este azért sikerült elaludniuk, Katie és Sadie, Geoff és Bridgette, Duncan és Courtney egymás karjaiban aludtak. A többiek, Tyler és DJ, Mandy és Taylor egymás hátának támaszkodva aludtak. Harold egyedül a földön

Courtney elkezdett ébredezni miközben szorosan átölelte Duncant és a mellkasához szorította az arcát.

\- Jó reggel, szépségem.

\- Te jó ég! Fúj! – Courtney, amint rájött hogy min, pontosabban kin töltötte az éjszakát, azonnal felpattant. – Te magadhoz öleltél?!

\- Miről beszélsz? Itt feküdtem, a bárányokat számoltam mire te rám vetetted magad.

\- Rád?! Egy ogréra!

\- Ezt hízelgésnek veszem.

* * *

Vallomások:

Courtney

 _\- Csak a rend kedvéért, totál aludtam amikor az adott neander-völgyit ölelgettem. Tehát, gyakorlatilag meg sem történt._

* * *

Az első csapat amelyik visszatért a táborba, a Vijjogó Hörcsögök voltak.

\- Ez az! Mi nyertünk! – A Hörcsögök elkezdtek ujjongani amikor megjött a másik csapat is.

\- A fenébe! - A Sügérek közül Courtney akadt ki elsőnek. - Megelőztek!

\- Igen, most közületek az egyik balek megy haza! – Heather rögtön azon volt hogy a vesztes csapat orra alá dörzsölje a győzelmüket, de Chris tönkretette az örömét.

\- Ne olyan hevesen! Úgy fest van egy kóbor Hörcsög a csapatban! – Az említett csapat végignézett a létszámon és tudomásukra jutott hogy egyvalaki hiányzik.

\- Mármint Marshal? – Heather egyből egy kifogást talált ki. – Sajnos egy medve megette, nagyon nagy kár.

\- Hé, itt vagyok! – Az emlegetett szamár, ha késve is, de visszatért. – De jó, végre itt lenni! – Marshal teljesen kimerült, de örült hogy visszatért a biztonságos táborba, az erdő nem az ő terepe. – Miről maradtam le?

\- Hála neked, elvesztettük ezt a próbát! – A csapat szúrós szemekkel vizsgálta, egyértelműen miatta vesztettek.

\- Mi?! Nem! Én… - Nem volt mit mondani. – Sajnálom! Ettem valami fura gombát és… - A többieket nem érdekelte.

\- Jól van, Vijjogó Hörcsögök, az egyik rágcsáló most hazahúzza a belét! Sügérek, a mai napon minden költséget állunk amikor elmentek a cukrászdába! – A nyertes csapat egy szó nélkül elrohant hogy kiélvezze a nyereményét. A Hörcsögök most még dühösebbek lettek Marshalra.

\- Mondtam már hogy sajnálom? – Veszett ügy volt.

Marshal mindent megtett amit tudott, szívességeket, fenyegetéseket és zsarolásokat, de hiába, ezt nem tudták megbocsájtani neki.

* * *

Vallomások:

Marshal

 _\- Azt hiszem, számomra most ért véget a játék._

* * *

A Sügérek a kabinjukban ünnepelték a győzelmüket, Mandy nem volt valami édes szájú, így nem is evett sok édességet, de Taylor legalább egy tucatnyival falt be a kedvenc édességéből, a cukros zseléből.

\- Hé, Courtney, kérsz egy kis zselét? – Courtney teljesen megrémült a látványától.

\- NEM! Mármint, nem köszi. – Egy kicsit meglepődött rajta mindenki.

\- Talán, fogyókúrázol?

\- Nem! Csak nem szeretem a zöld zseléket.

* * *

 **A Tábortűzi Szertartás**

 **A Vijjogó Hörcsögök**

\- Megtörtént a szavazás. 11-en vagytok, de csak 10 mályvacukor van a tálcán. A versenyző, aki nem kap mályvacukrot, azonnal kimegy a Szégyen Mólóra, fel a Balek Hajóra és elhúz a francba. És nem jöhet vissza, soha. Látom egy kicsit kinyúltatok, most inkább csak oda dobom. Gwen, Trent, Liz, Beth, Lindsay, Leshawna, Cody, Heather. – Két cukor maradt, három versenyző. Owen, aki a kamu medvés történetei, az üvöltése ami a táborba csalta a medvét és hogy majdnem megölte az egész csapatot amikor kidöntötte a fát. Izzy, akire a medvés tréfája miatt haragudtak és Marshal, aki miatt elveszett a mai próba. – Owen. Az est utolsó mályvacukra, - Marshal lehajtotta a fejét, már nem reménykedett, tudta hogy őt szavazták ki, Izzy csupán merészen bámulta az utolsó cukrot, de mielőtt megmondta volna a tulajdonosát, egy rendőrségi helikopter jelent meg a tábortűz fölött és a reflektor Izzyre világított.

\- IZZY, TUDJUK HOGY ODALENT VAN! ADJA MEG MAGÁT ÉS JÖJJÖN VELÜNK FELEMELT KÉZZEL!

\- Mégis, mi folyik itt?!

\- Igen, tudtam hogyha egy valóság showban szerepelek, a zsaruk előbb-utóbb rám találnak. Azt hiszem ez a vég szavam. Sziasztok. ENGEM SOSEM KAPTOK EL ÉLVE! – Ezzel elrohant az erdőbe ahol a rendőrök minden bizonnyal elfogták.

\- Nos… - Chris nem tudta hogy most mi legyen. – Marshal, ez a szerencsenapod. Bent maradtál.

Marshal megkönnyebbülve felsóhajtott

* * *

Vallomások:

Marshal

 _\- Valaki odafent biztos kedvel, de óvatosabbnak kell lennem ezentúl._

* * *

Szavazási eredmény:

Marshal: 5

Izzy: 4

Owen: 2

(Igen, ha a zsaruk nem jöttek volna, Marshal ment volna el.)

* * *

 **Köszönöm hogy elolvastad, ha tetszett jelöld be követésre és a kedvenceid közé és ne felejts el kritikát írni. Ha érdekel, a többi történetemet is elolvashatod:**

 **\- Elfen Lied, ahogyan még nem láttad**

 **\- Egy történet Myrtanából**

 **\- Elder Scroll: Égkoszorúi krónika**

 **\- Fable: A szükséges rossz**


	6. Fóbia Faktor

**Halo, csütörtök van, új Totál Dráma Sziget rész. Kellemes olvasást kívánok.**

* * *

 **Fóbia Faktor**

\- Mi történt a Totál Dráma Szigeten? – Chris kezdte a bemutatót. – A játékosoknak a természetben kellett próbára tenni önmagukat, miközben az egész éjszakát az erdőben kellett tölteniük. Katie és Sadie eltévedtek az erdőben, Katie hiányos tájékozódó képességei miatt, de óriási szerencséjükre, Mandy pont arra járt és visszavezette őket a csapat táborába. Duncan őrült rémmeséje a frászt hozta a Sügérekre, majd Bridgette véletlenül felgyújtotta a sátrukat. Izzy megviccelte a Hörcsögöket azzal hogy medvének öltözött, de később egy igazi medve is felbukkant, így a Hörcsögöknek a fákon meglapulva kellett aludniuk. Owen kis híján megölte a csapatát amikor véletlenül kidöntött egy fát hogy megmentse szíve hölgyét. Marshal teljesen betépett az erdőben néhány hallucinogén gombától. Cody a gatyájába vizelt. Jött az eső. Röviden, senki sem tudott aludni az éjszaka. Végül a Vijjogó Hörcsögökön csattant az ostor és ha a hekusok nem szippantották volna ki Izzyt, Marshaltól intettünk volna könnyes búcsút. Igen, ez a próba egy kicsit durva volt, de a mai még durvább lesz. Vajon ez lehetséges? Milyen új rémségeket találtunk ki a versenyzőknek erre a hétre? Meglátjátok! A Totál! Dráma! Szigetén!

* * *

A Hörcsögök a tábortűz körül ültek és várták a következő próbát, de Chris nem tett bejelentést. A Sügérek jelentek meg hirtelen, egy kis édességgel a múltheti próbáról amit Owen rögtön elfogadott és egy halom gumicukor gilisztát magába tömött, egyet kiböfögött és pont DJ arcán landolt.

\- ÁH, KÍGYÓ! – Azonnal letépte magáról a nyálas édesség maradványt és a tűzbe dobta.

\- Nyugi, - Nyugtatta Harold. – csak gumicukor giliszta.

\- Bocsi, de a csúszómászóktól, főleg a kígyóktól nagyon ki tudok akadni.

\- Megértelek, - Tyler a nagyember vállára tette a kezét. – én a csirkéktől f*sok.

\- Te félsz a csirkéktől?! – Gwen nem hitt a fülének.

\- Ez nagyon béna.

* * *

Vallomások:

Gwen

 _\- Hirtelen, mindenkire rájött az őszinteség-roham. Beth mondta hogy mennyire fél amikor ellepik a bogarak, Harold a ninjáktól, Heather a Szumósoktól._

* * *

\- Hogy én mitől félek? – Gwentől is megkérdezték. – Attól hogy élve eltemetnek. – A következő Marshal volt.

\- A pókoktól. Egy óriás, szőrös fekete és vörös elbújt a cipőmbe és ha csak néhány másodperccel később értem volna be a kórházba, meg is haltam volna. – Levette a csizmáját és a zokniját, felfedve a régi sebhelyet amin mindenki ledöbbent. A következő Lindsay volt.

\- Aknamezőn áthaladni, magas sarkúban. – Liz volt a következő.

\- A darazsaktól és a méhektől. Allergiás vagyok rájuk. Egy megcsípte a jobb mutató ujjam tövét és az egész kezem úgy bedagadt mint egy baseball kesztyű. – Mutatta a régi fullánk nyomot. Owen volt soron.

\- Repülni. Az kész elmebaj. – Geoff következett.

\- Én a jégesőtől. Sok kicsi, de halálos csapás. – Bridgette jött.

\- Hogy magamra hagynak az erdőben. – A következő Taylor volt.

\- Az útvesztőktől. Egyszer, amikor kicsi voltam eltévedtem a városban és estig nem találtam haza. A város gyerekfejjel egy igazi útvesztő volt. – Katie és Sadie egyszerre következett.

\- Ha el kellene válnunk egymástól.

\- Jesszusom, nekem is. – Cody következett.

\- Egy időzített bomba hatástalanítása. – Mandy jött.

\- A hajózástól. Komoly tengeri betegségem van.

\- Én nem félek semmitől. – Courtney magabiztosan jelentette ki. Mindenki megdöbbent.

\- A múlthéten nem így volt. – Súgta oda Duncan, emlékeztetve őt a rémmesére.

\- És téged milyen fóbia gyötör? – Duncan volt a legmerészebb a táborozók közül, mindenki rámeredt és várta hogy mitől is fél. Nagy nehezen bevallotta.

\- Sellin Dion kartonfigurája. – Cody ezen felnevetett.

\- Elnézést, de nem egészen értettem! – Trent válaszolt helyette.

\- Nem azt mondtad hogy Sellin Dion karton figurája? – Duncan attól megrémült hogy beszéltek róla.

\- Én imádom Sellin Dion! – Lindsay is röhejesnek tartotta. – Milyen figura?

\- Az a karton alak ami a boltok előtt szokott állni.

\- Ne mond ki többet!

\- Az egy életnagyságú, de lapos Sellin. – Courtney erre elkezdett viccelődni Duncanen.

\- Szóval ha lenne egy papírból kivágott Sellin Dionunk…

\- Elég! És veletek mi van?! – Trent is bevallotta a félelmét.

\- Nekem a pantomim a halálom. Utálom őket. Na, Courtney, biztos van félelmed. Elő vele!

\- Nincs. Semmi.

* * *

 **Másnap reggel**

A közös étkezőben a táborozók a reggelijüket fogyasztották amikor Chris egy füttyentés után elkezdte a következő próba bejelentését.

\- Figyelem! A következő próba egy kis játék lesz aminek a neve, Fóbia Faktor! Szembe kell nézni a félelmeitekkel!

\- Rosszabb lesz ennél is? – Leshawna egy félig rohadt és penészes kolbászt mutatott fel.

\- Bajban vagyunk.

\- Az első áldozat. – Elővett egy cetlit. – Heather, találkozzunk a színházban, eljött a szumó ideje! – Amint ezt kimondta, Heather teljesen ledöbbent és kiköpte a teát amit reggelire ivott, egyenesen Trent képébe. – Gwen, te, én, a part és egy-két tonna homok.

\- Honnan tudja hogy ettől félünk?! – Kérdezte Lindsay, de elég egyértelmű volt.

\- Mert az orrára kötöttük. – Lindsay továbbra sem értette.

\- Tegnap a tábortűznél. – Trent kisegítette.

\- Kihallgattak minket?!

\- Ez egy valóságshow, Einstein! Itt mindig kihallgatnak!

\- Ez nem magánlaksértés?!

\- Hé, Séf, nincs valami kaja amit Tylernek ajánl? – A Séf szadista vigyorral elővett az olajsütőből egy csirkeformájú rántott valamit amit odaadott Tylernek. Már a csirkeformájú dolgoktól is félt. Tyler a szívét a fülében hallotta, de erőt vett magán és beleharapott a "csirke" fejébe. Amint úgy érezte hogy nem olyan vészes, egy igazi csirke bújt elő a leharapott fej mögött maradt nyakból.

\- ÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHH!

* * *

Az első feladat Beth megpróbáltatása volt. Egy kis, gumimedence, megtöltve mindenféle bogárral, mindenkit elfogott a rosszullét aki csak ránézett, de Beth összeszedte a bátorságát és beleugrott. Pár másodperccel később előbújt a bogarak közül, teli szájjal.

\- Beth-ben volt elég kurázsi! Csak így tovább!

* * *

Hörcsögök: 1

Sügérek: 0

Katie és Sadie megpróbáltatása, egyszerűen a nap végéig nem találkozhattak egymással, de alig váltak el 5 percre és máris sírva rohantak egymás karjaiba. Nem sikerült.

* * *

Lindsay megpróbáltatása, Chris elvezette egy tisztásra, egy kavicsot dobott a földre és egy földalatti festékbomba felrobbant és mindenfelé ciánzöld festék spriccelt.

\- Jaj ne! Ez egyáltalán nem az én színem! – Elindult, de hamar rálépett az első aknára és felrobbant. Ő is csupa cián zöld lett.

* * *

Owen megpróbáltatása, egyedül kellett felszállnia a gépre amit a Séf vezetett.

\- Nem! Nem szállok fel rá egyedül! – Úgy elrohant mint akit puskából lőttek ki. Ő sem teljesítette a feladatot.

* * *

Harold a WC-n ült és újságot olvasott amikor több árnyék alakot érzékelt maga körül. 3 ninja volt akik le akarták támadni. Unott pofával elővett egy nunjakut és olyan gyorsan pörgette hogy egy mester is megirigyelhetné, de túl gyorsan csinálta és fejbe verte magát amitől elájult.

* * *

Leshawna és Marshal együtt kerültek sorra, mindketten a pókoktól félnek. Mivel a Séfnek nem kellett repülőt vezetnie, Owen gyávasága miatt, beöltözött óriás póknak és a két játékost ijesztgette. Mindketten teljesen beijedtek. Marshal megbénult, de eszébe jutott hogy eddig csak egy pontjuk van és ha ő is hozzájárul a mai vereséghez, biztos kiszavazzák.

\- Ne csináld, Leshawna! - Megragadta a karját. - Szereznünk kell még egy pontot vagy veszítünk!

\- Nem bírom! Egyszerűen borzalmas! – Mindketten már a feladás küszöbén álltak amikor Taylor megszólította Marshalt.

\- Marshal, nyugodj meg! Szedd össze magad! Ez nem egy igazi pók, csak a Séf, jelmezben! Hiszek benned! – Taylor bátorító szavai erőt öntöttek belé és egyenesen a Séfre rontott, a földre döntötte, de nem volt elég erős hogy egyedül ott is tartsa.

\- Leshawna, segíts! – A nagydarab lány látta hogy a társa bajban van és azonnal odarohant és ő is a Séfre ugrott amitől gyakorlatilag összeszakadt. Ők győztek. – Kösz a segítséget.

\- Látjátok, egy óriás pók sem kezdhet ki ezzel a benga csajjal! – Pacsiztak egyet és a következő próba következett.

\- Gratulálok, Marshal! - Taylor felsegítette Marshalt.

\- Igazán köszönöm a segítséget. – A pár romantikus pillantást vetett egymásra, de Taylor csapata csak dühösen bámulta őt.

* * *

Hörcsögök: 3

Sügérek: 0

Heather kihívása egy szumó meccs volt. A stáb fel bérelt egy igazi szumó harcost aki megmérkőzik Heatherrel aki 2-szer 3-szor kisebb és 5-ször véznább nála. A harcos egyenesen Heatherre rontott, de ő leguggolva összegömbölyödött és a harcos megbotlott benne amitől kiesett a ringből.

* * *

Hörcsögök: 4

Sügérek: 0

A következő megmérettetés, Taylor-é volt. Egy kartonból kivágott labirintuson kellett átjutnia és megtalálni a kijáratot. A vörös hajú lány egyenesen nekirontott a papír labirintusnak és a falakon áttörve, a lehető leggyorsabb úton jutott a túloldalra. Az volt a feladat hogy jusson a labirintus túloldalára, arról egy szó sem szólt hogy a falakon nem törhet át. Ő szerezte meg a Sügérek első pontját.

* * *

Hörcsögök: 4

Sügérek: 1

Bridgette egyedül maradt az erdőben és csak várnia kellett a próba végéig.

\- Nincs mitől félni. – Próbálta nyugtatni magát. – Semmiség itt ülni… 6 óráig. – Egy mókus odament a lábához, de annyira megijedt hogy elrúgta a tengerbe.

* * *

A parton Gwen feladata következett. Egy üvegkoporsóba kellett feküdnie amit Chris elkezdett beásni. Látszott rajta hogy mennyire fél és Trent azonnal odament hogy megnyugtassa.

\- Ne aggódj, egy óráig elég a levegő és csak 5 percet kell kibírnod.

\- Feltéve ha úgy döntünk hogy kiásunk.

\- Nem vicces!

\- Végig itt leszek. – Trent egy adóvevőt adott neki. – Szólj ha megijedsz és azonnal kiáslak.

\- Viszlát, kegyetlen világ. – Trent bezárta a koporsót és Chris teljesen betemette.

* * *

DJ megpróbáltatása, egy apró kis kígyót kellett a kezébe fognia ami egyáltalán nem volt veszélyes.

\- Fog ez menni, nagyember! – Bátorította Duncan.

DJ teljesen megrémült, elkezdte összeszedni a bátorságát ami azonnal elpárolgott amikor a pici, kissé sikamlós, de ennek ellenére aranyos kis jószág rákacsintott.

\- ÁÁÁÁÁÁRRRRRRGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH! Kacsint!

\- Azt jelenti kedvel. – Nyugtatta Sadie.

\- Ez a természet legkisebb és legveszélytelenebb kígyója. – Rázta a fejét Courtney. – Gyerünk.

\- Jó, de iszamos, csusszanós és sikamlós!

\- Szükségünk van erre a pontra! Fel vele! – A többiek csak rázták a fejüket Courtney kirohanásán.

\- Mi van? Talán veszíteni akartok?

DJ újra összeszedte a bátorságát és odanyújtotta az egyik ujját amin a kis kígyó felmászott. Amint eljutott a tudatáig hogy nem fogja bántani, DJ lenyugodott és megsimogatta.

* * *

Hörcsögök: 4

Sügérek: 2

Gwen tovább folytatta a feladatát és Trent rendíthetetlenül ült felette.

\- Jól vagy odalent? Már csak 3 perc.

\- _És aztán kiásol?!_ – Kérdezte Gwen az adóvevőn keresztül.

\- Ne aggódj, nem megyek innen sehová. Ígérem.

\- _Tereld el a figyelmem! Miért félsz a pantomimestől._ – Trent felsóhajtott, egyértelmű volt hogy nem szereti ezt a történetet, de meg kellett nyugtatnia Gwent.

\- Anyám 4 évesen elvitt egy karneválra hogy megbámulhassam az elefántokat. Imádtam, de annyira figyeltem az előadást hogy elszakadtam az anyámtól, kiáltottam, de amikor megfordultam, csak egy fekete-fehérre festett ijesztő arcot láttam aki úgy tett mintha én lennék. Sikoltottam és elrohantam, de ahányszor csak megfordultam, ő mindig ott volt mögöttem, engem utánozva. – Valaki megbökte hátulról. Megfordult és egy fekete-fehérre festett arcú fickó volt, aki azt utánozta amit ő csinál. – ÁÁÁÁÁÁÁRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH! – Sikoltott és elrohant, elejtve az adóvevőt és otthagyva Gwent.

\- _Trent?! Mi történt?! Trent?!_

Trent menekült a francia bohóc elől, Chris és a többiek csak figyelték. Chris a diktafonjával adott egy kis segítséget.

\- CSAK BESZÉLJ VELE ÉS KÉRD MEG HOGY HAGYJON BÉKÉN! – Trent csak tovább futott. – MÉG 2 PERC AMÍG GWEN VÉGEZ. CODY, TE KÖVETKEZEL.

* * *

Codynak az erdőben egy időzített szemétbombát kellett hatástalanítania. Összesen 3 megpakolt szemetes volt egymáshoz kötözve és mindenféle vezeték volt körülötte. Egy visszaszámláló mérte a hátralévő időt, ha lejár, értelemszerűen felrobban.

\- Jól van, Cody, ez a szemétbomba pontosan 3 perc múlva robbanni fog, hacsak nem hatástalanítod a megadott tervrajz alapján. – Átadta neki a bomba tervrajzát.

\- Kizárt! Én… képtelen vagyok rá!

\- Akkor keress egy biztos menedéket. Csőváz'!

\- Várj, nem fogod nézni?!

\- Majd ha f*sz! Ez egy igazi bomba!

* * *

Trent úgy gondolta hogy lerázta az üldözőét, de a pantomimes ismét mögötte volt és őt utánozta. Kiáltott és elrohant. Megállt és a bohóc úgy csinált mintha egy dobozban lenne.

\- Nincs ott semmilyen fal! Ne legyél már s*ggfej!

Meglátta a mólót és reménykedve hogy nem tud úszni, a tenger felé vette az irányt.

* * *

Duncan feladata hogy meg kell ölelni Sellin Dion karton figuráját. Ő ettől teljesen lebénult.

\- De aranyos. – Courtney egyáltalán nem félt annyira mint Duncan.

\- Ez úgy néz ki mintha élne!

\- Csak öleld meg és vége.

\- Haver, csak egy darab kartonpapír! Adj neki! – Tyler próbálta bíztatni.

\- Hé, megértem ha nem bírod. – Courtney érdekes módon most megértő volt Duncannel. Ránézett a figurára, elöntötte az undor, de összeszedte magát és Courtney finoman a kezébe csúsztatta a sajátját.

\- Megpróbálom.

\- Fog ez menni.

Egyszerűen csak odarohant a kartonhoz és teljes erejével átölelte. A Sügérek a harmadik pontjukat szerezték meg és lassan egyenlíteni fognak. A csapat körbe vette Duncant és gratuláltak neki, Courtney egyenesen átölelte és hozzábújt. Amint észrevette hogy mit is csinált, azonnal elhúzta magát.

* * *

Hörcsögök: 4

Sügérek: 3

Trent még mindig a pantomimessel hadakozott, a móló végébe rohant és a vízbe ugrott.

\- Na mivan?! Nem tudsz úszni?! – A bohóc is arra készült hogy utána ugrik amitől Trent megrémült, de hirtelen ötlete támadt. – Várj! A sminked lejön! – A pantomimes csalódottan bólogatott és elment.- Ez az! Te a smink rabja vagy!

* * *

Hörcsögök: 5

Sügérek: 3

A következő áldozat Liz volt. Egy hemzsegő méhkaptár mellől kellett elvennie egy Vijjogó Hörcsögös zászlót. Visszatartotta a légzését és olyan lassan amennyire csak tudott, kinyúlt a zászlóért, de érzett valami mozgást a ruhájában amitől eluralkodott rajta a pánik és kiabálva rázta magát hogy a betévedt méhecske kiszabaduljon a ruhája alól. Sajnos a többi méh ettől megijedt és megtámadták. Liz sikoltozva rohant a móló felé, közben legalább egy tucat csípést elszenvedett.

Chris kihalászta a kétszer akkorára püffedt Lizt és átadta Penny nővér gondjaira. Nem sikerült a feladata.

A következő áldozat Geoff volt akit egy távirányítós viharfelhővel kínzott meg amiből ezer meg ezer apró jégszilánk hullott alá. Geoff halálra rémülten rohant fel-alá, de hiába, a felhő folyamatosan a nyomában volt. Lindsay-nek tetszett a felhő.

\- Nézzétek, a felhő folyamatosan a nyomában van! Én is akarok egyet! Gyere csak felhőcske!

Ezalatt, Gwennek már letelt az 5 perc, de mindenki megfeledkezett róla. Chris jót szórakozott Geoff szenvedésén és Trent is közelebb lépett mellé.

\- Nem lehet lejjebb hozni hogy keményebben szórja meg?

\- Neked beteg egy agyad van, Trent. De igen. – Meg is csinálta, Geoff kiabálása egyre erősebb és kétségbeesettebb volt. Neki sem sikerült.

\- Nem érzed hogy elfelejtettünk valamit?

\- Megesik, de ha nem gondolok rá, az érzés is elmúlik. – Továbbra is a felhővel kínozta Geoffet. – Nézd, mindjárt betemetem jéggel!

\- Betemetni?! - Trentnek rögtön leesett hogy mi ment ki a fejéből. - Elfelejtettük Gwent!

Gyorsan visszamentek a part másik részére és elkezdték kiásni Gwent, de közben egy hatalmas robbanást lehetett hallani.

\- Ez mi volt?

\- Ha tippelnem kéne, azt mondanám hogy Cody robbantotta fel magát.

És így volt. Cody nem tudta hatástalanítani a bombát és a sok szemét egyszerre robbant a képébe és borította be, majd félig eszméletlenül kezdett kóborolni az erdőben. Találkozott Bridgette-el aki halálra rémült tőle és kirohant az erdőből és ő sem tudta teljesíteni a feladatát.

Trent időben kiásta szíve hölgyét aki a képéhez vágta a rádiót.

\- Semmi baja és kibírta!

* * *

Hörcsögök: 6

Sügérek: 3

Mandy-nek fel kellett szállnia a Balek Hajóra és egy tengeri kiruccanásban kellett hajóznia a sziget körül, anélkül hogy elhányja magát. Kibírta és ezzel a csapata is szerzett egy pontot.

* * *

Hörcsögök: 6

Sügérek: 4

A következő feladat Tyleré volt.

\- Jól van, Tyler, a te feladatod hogy 5 percig bent kell maradnod ebben az ólban, a csirkékkel. – Tyler hirtelen falfehér lett és a karjait a térde alá kulcsolva hintáztatta magát sokkos állapotban. – Nem hiszem hogy ez érvényesnek számít. Meg sem mozdul és nem reagál semmire. Sajnos ha nem szedi össze magát akkor ez így nem érvényes.

\- Tyler, ez az utolsó feladat. – Courtney megpróbált lelket önteni belé, de nem sikerült. – Ne legyél már ilyen kis p*nci! Meg kell tenned vagy veszítünk!

Cody rácáfolt.

\- Ha utána számolsz, a vereségetek már elkerülhetetlen a számotokra. 6/4 az állás. legfeljebb egyenlíthettek. – Hiába, Tyler nem szedte össze magát és végül a Séfnek kellett kivonszolnia az ólból.

\- Nem feltétlenül. – Chris mindenkit meglepett. – Még van egy utolsó feladat. Courtney-é.

\- Az enyém?! Én sosem mondtam…

\- Nem is kellett. Az előző epizódokban is szemmel tartottuk az összes reakciódat és rájöttünk hogy mitől félsz. – A legutóbbi epizódban, Taylor megkínálta egy kis zöld zselével, de halálra rémült tőle.

* * *

A Séf telerakott egy hatalmas dézsát zöld zselével és egy 20 m magas ugródeszka alá tette.

\- Már amúgy sincs semmi jelentősége. Ahogy Cody mondta, 6/4 az állás, ha meg is csinálom is veszítünk. – Próbált kibújni alóla anélkül hogy bárki megutálná.

\- Akkor legyen egy kicsit érdekesebb. A Sügérek automatikusan nyernek ha megcsinálod. Röviden, a győzelem a te kezedben van.

\- Komolyan a zselétől félsz? – Gúnyolódott Duncan, nem tudni melyikük félelme a röhejesebb.

\- Pofa be! Csak a zöldet nem bírom mert olyan mint a cukrozott, megdermedt takony!

\- Akkor győzd le a félelmed és ugorj a dézsa "takonyba" vagy nézd végig ahogy a csapat elbukik, miattad.

Courtney sóhajtott egy nagyot, felmászott az ugródeszka tetejére és lenézett. A magasság és a célpont ahová ugrania kellett, teljesen megrémítette. Teljesen lebénult és alig bírt lélegezni.

\- Nem bírom! Le kell mennem!

Nem ugrott.

* * *

Hörcsögök: 6

Sügérek: 4

A Hörcsögök nyerték ezt a próbát. A csapat ujjongott, Liz kivételével aki egy kerekes székben nézte végig a próba végét, a duzzanatai lejjebb mentek, de fullánkok nyomai megmaradt és még gyenge volt, de túl van az életveszélyen.

\- A kérdés eldőlt és a Hörcsögök hatalmas diadalt arattak!

* * *

Vallomások:

Courtney

 _\- Ezt nem hiszem el! Hogy lehettem ilyen gyönge?! Nem érdemlek kegyelmet. – Megrázta a fejét és megpróbálta összeszedni az önbizalmát. – Szánalmas vagy! Mutass némi önbizalmat! – Hiába, csak elbőgte magát._

* * *

A Tábortűzi Szertartás

A Gyilkos Sügérek

\- Megtörtént a szavazás és döntést hoztatok. 11-en vagytok, de csak 10 mályvacukor van a tálcán. Aki a nevét hallja, kijön és elveszi az adagját. Aki nem kap cukrot, kisétál a Szégyen Mólóra, felszáll a Balek Hajóra és kiesik a versenyből és sosem jöhet vissza. – Megkezdődött a sorsolás. – Mandy, Duncan, DJ, Geoff, Katie, Sadie, Harold, Bridgette. – 3 játékos maradt és 2 mályvacukor. Taylor, aki teljesítette a feladatát, de az ellenséges csapatot segítette és emiatt vesztettek. Tyler, aki túl gyáva volt hogy szembe nézzen egy tyúkanyóval és 2 kiscsibével. És végül Courtney akit mindenki képmutatónak tartott, egyfolytában megszidott mindenkit hogy milyen gyáva, de ő maga beijedt a saját feladatától. – Courtney. – Taylor és Tyler maradt a végére. Össze néztek és rettegve bámulták az utolsó cukrot. – Az est utolsó mályvacukrának a tulajdonosa, - A drámai szünet az amitől mindkettejük idegeit a pattanásig feszítette. – Taylor. – Tyler volt a következő vesztes.

\- Legközelebb csípd nyakon azt a csirkét. – Többiek még utoljára ugratták szerencsétlent.

Tyler a hatodik aki elhagyja a Totál Dráma Szigetet és már csak 20 játékos maradt. 10-10 fő mindkét csapatban.

* * *

A szavazás eredménye:

Tyler: 4

Taylor: 3

Courtney: 3

Bridgette: 1

* * *

 **Köszönöm hogy elolvastad, ha tetszett, jelöld be követésre és a kedvenceid közé és ne felejts el kritikát írni. Ha érdekel, a többi történetemet is elolvashatod:**

 **\- Elfen Lied, ahogyan még nem láttad**

 **\- Egy történet Myrtanából**

 **\- Fable: A szükséges rossz**

 **\- Elder Scroll: Égkoszorúi krónika**


	7. Kiruccanás a Csonti Szigetre

**Halo, boldog Karácsonyt, így utólag is, lehet hogy az elmúlt három napon volt Karácsony, de akkor is, a rendet meg kell tartani és csak csütörtökönként jönnek új részek. A mostani dupla rész lesz. Kellemes olvasást kívánok.**

* * *

 **Kiruccanás a Csonti Szigetre**

\- Mi minden történt a Totál Dráma Szigeten? – Chris kezdte a bemutatót. – A versenyzőknek le kellett győzniük a legsötétebb félelmeiket. Nem mindenki járt sikerrel, de mások felülkerekedtek önmagukon. Egy döbbenetes csavarral, Taylor segített Marshalnak és Leshawnának legyőzni a félelmüket ami miatt a Sügérek vesztették el a próbát, de végül Tylert rúgták ki amiért túl gyáva volt szembenézni a csirkékkel. Az állás egyenlő a két csapat között, melyik fog felülemelkedni a mai próbán? Kiderül. A Totál! Dráma! Szigetén!

* * *

A két csapat egymás mellett sorakozott fel amikor Chris elmagyarázta a következő próba szabályait.

\- Sügérek, Hörcsögök, a mai feladat egy igaz nyári táboros élmény lesz. Egy csónak túra! Át kell evezni a kenukkal a félelmetes a **Csonti Szigetre. –** A sziget nevét ijesztő stílusban mondta. – Amikor odaértek, át kell emelni a csónakokat a sziget túlsó oldalára. Ami legalább egy 2 órás túra, keresztül a rejtelmes dzsungelen.

\- Mit kell átemelni? – Geoff egy kicsit lemaradt, de a többiek csak a homlokukat dörzsölték.

\- A csónakokat. – Magyarázta Chris, kissé lefáradva. – Tudod, gyalogolni velük.

\- Jah.

\- Amikor átértek a sziget túloldalára, máglyát kell rakni amit én fogok értékelni. Az a csapat amelyik előbb ér haza és teszi le a csónakokat a parton, elképesztő diadalt fog aratni. Mozgás táborozók! – Mindenki hanyat-homlok rohant a kenukhoz. – Várjatok egy kicsit! Valamit elfelejtettem! Ha bármit elhoztok a szigetről, elátkozottak lesztek örökkön- **örökké!**

\- Állati! – Owennek tetszett. – Elátkozott sziget! Juhé! – Mindenki kínosan bámulta.

\- Elő a kenukat és mókára fel!

A táborból egy WC lehúzás hallatszott és Beth rohant ki lihegve aki lemaradt a teljes eligazításról.

\- Mit hagytam ki?!

\- A kenukat. – Rohant is a többiek után.

* * *

Vallomások:

Cody

 _\- Evezőtársat kellett választani, úgy éreztem elérkezett az idő hogy bedobjam magam Gwennél. 5 percre kettesben maradhatnék vele, tudom hogy a férfias bájom elcsábítja._

* * *

10 versenyző volt mindkét csapatban ami azt jelentette, mindkét csapat 5 kenut kap és mindegyikbe 2 embernek kellett ülnie.

Gwen egyértelműen arra gondolt hogy Trentet kéri fel.

\- Gyerünk, Gwen! – Cody hátulról átkarolta. - Te meg én, a nyílt vízen! Mit mondasz?! – A válasz csak annyi volt hogy hátra törte a karját.

\- Trent, velem kell tartanod! – Trentet Lindsay idő előtt magával vitte. Gwen csalódottan egyezett bele Cody ajánlatába.

\- Jól van, de én vezetek.

\- Jobb már nem is lehetne!

* * *

Vallomások:

Cody

 _\- IGEN, IGEN, IGEN!_

Gwen

 _\- Cody? Mint egy idegesítő kistestvér. Trentre nem maradt esélyem._

* * *

Owen egyértelműen Liznél próbálkozott, aki ha vonakodva és lefáradva is, de elfogadta az ajánlatot. Leshawna Beth-el és Heather Marshalt szemelte ki.

\- Mondd csak, Liz, nem lenne kedved velem együtt hajókázni? – Kérdezte Owen miközben tolta befelé a kenut a vízbe.

\- Jól van, - Megforgatta a felemás szemeit. - de csak ha nem beszélsz, nem fogsz fingani és nem idegesítesz fel.

Vallomások:

* * *

Owen

 _\- EZ AZ, EZ AZ, EZ AZ!_

Liz

 _\- Owen egyre bosszantóbb és haszontalanabb lesz ahogy halad a verseny. Lassan idegesítőbb és több hátránya lesz mint haszna. Még megtartom egy ideig, ha továbbra sem veszem hasznát, véget vetek a vele való szövetségemnek._

* * *

Owen egyszerűen felkapta és finoman a kenuba rakta Lizt.

\- Hé, Marshal, nem lenne kedved velem hajózni? – Kérdezte Heather.

\- Öhm… persze.

* * *

Vallomások:

Marshal

 _\- Azt hiszem említettem hogy Heather igen veszélyes tud lenni, nem akarom felidegesíteni._

Heather

 _\- Marshal okosabb mint amilyennek mutatja magát, még mindig nem jöttem rá hova rejtette Gwen naplóját, de kiszedem belőle. Óvatosnak kell lennem, értékes szövetséges lehet._

* * *

Heather csak figyelte ahogy Marshal betolja a kenut a vízbe, majd felemeli őt és berakja a hajóba.

* * *

 **A Sügéreknél**

A csapat választás egyszerűbb volt, Duncan egyértelműen Courtney-t, Geoff pedig Bridgette-et tervezte felkérni társnak, de Bridgette mindenkit meglepett amikor Courtney-t kérte társnak. A többiek, Katie és Sadie egyértelműen együtt utaztak, DJ Geoffel, Duncan Mandy-vel és Taylor Harolddal.

* * *

Vallomások:

Geoff

 _\- Azt hittem Bridgette meg én jóban vagyunk, de egy ideje mintha nem is érzékelne engem._

* * *

Mindkét csapat tagja felvette az úszó mellényt és beültek a kenukba. DJ egy kicsit aggódott.

\- Figyelj, Geoff, ez könnyen felborul?

\- Nem. A kajak az amire gondolsz. – Megkönnyebbült. – Hacsak nem lesz durva a víz. – Újra ideges lett.

\- A víz tud durva lenni?!

\- Persze, néha nagyon ki lehet akadni ha kint vagy.

* * *

Vallomások:

DJ

 _\- 8 évesen a bátyám rávett hogy ugorjak le a legmagasabb ugródeszkáról. Féltem, de megtettem hogy ne nevezzenek nyuszinak. Fenékre estem, azt mondják jobb mint hasast ugrani. Ez nem igaz, a gatyám úgy felszaladt a s*ggembe hogy kórházban kellett kihúzni. Úgy nevezték el, A Nagy Valagas. Azóta félek a víztől._

* * *

Cody minden erejét latba vetve próbálta behúzni a kenut, benne Gwennel a tengerbe, de hiába, nem volt elég ereje.

\- Segítsek? – Kérdezte Gwen.

\- Nem! Megoldom! – Tovább erőlködött, egészen addig amíg be nem esett a vízbe.

Geoff behúzta a hajót, DJ-vel a fedélzeten aki rettenetesen félt.

\- Nyugi, haver, nem lesz gáz.

Ekkor, Owen és Liz haladt el mellettük, Owen előre-hátra billegtette a csónakot, Liz majdnem kiesett. Owen abbahagyta amint Liz fejbe verte az evezővel. Amint a csónak abbahagyta a billegést, Liz térfele 15-20 cm-re felemelkedett a víz felől, Owen nagy súlya miatt, így ő csak nehezen tudott evezni és inkább Owenre hagyta.

* * *

Az összes kenu a vízen volt és már csak Chris jelére vártak hogy elkezdődhessen a verseny. Chris egy rajtpisztollyal készült jelezni.

\- Felkészülni! Vigyázz! – BUMM, elsütötte. – Evezz! – A lövés után egy döglött madár zuhant a lába elé amit ő lőtt le. – Na ezért még kapok egy pár dühös kritikát.

* * *

A versenyzők elkezdtek evezni és egyre távolabb kerültek a Totál Dráma Szigettől és egyre közelebb a Csonti Sziget felé. Cody megpróbált ráhajtani Gwenre, eredménytelenül.

\- Nem akarsz velem randizni?

\- Nem!

\- Esetleg, péntek este?

\- Nem!

\- A szombat is jó! Mit szólsz hozzá?

\- Én nem randizok veled! Soha! – Szögezte le, félreérthetetlenül.

\- Értem! Jó! – Egy utolsó próbálkozást tett. – Akkor a vasárnap se játszik? – Válasz helyett, az evezőt az ágyéka közé ütötte. – Értettem!

* * *

Vallomások:

Cody

 _\- Oké, talán még nem készült fel Cody mesterre._

* * *

Owen is hasonló dologgal próbálkozott Lizzel.

\- Mondd csak, Liz, a verseny után nem akarsz randizni velem? – Kérdezte Owen, közben idegesen evezett, Liz a csónak a víz felett lebegő végében csak egy lefáradt nézéssel honorálta.

– Nem és ne kérdezd meg többet.

\- Jól van.

* * *

Vallomások:

Owen

 _\- Azt hiszem Liz elsősorban a győzelemre hajt, de talán adhatok neki némi időt._

* * *

Heather örült hogy kettesben maradhatott Marshallal, kezdetben csendben utaztak, Marshal evezett, Heather csak hátradőlt és élvezte az utat. Egyszer csak megszólalt.

\- Ki vele, Marshal. Hova rejtetted? – Marsh nem értette a kérdést.

\- Miről beszélsz?

\- Ne játszd az ostobát! Gwen naplóját. – Heathernek még mindig szent meggyőződése volt hogy ő lopta el a naplót.

\- Rossz ajtón kopogtatsz. Én nem loptam el semmilyen naplót. – Heather nem adta fel. – Miért gondolod hogy én tettem? Miért nem akárki más?

\- Mert én átlátok az álcádon. Tudom hogy ravasz vagy és azért barátkozol azzal a vörös Sügér lánnyal hogy előnyhöz juttasd a csapatot. A múlthéten bevált, nehogy azt hidd hogy nem láttam. - Marshal továbbra is pókerarcot vágott.

\- Csak mert egy fiú és egy lány akik különböző csapatban vannak, nem lehetnek jóban? Mi a helyzet Lindsay-vel és Tylerrel?

\- Ha Tyler még itt lenne és csak feleolyan okos lenne mint te, talán Lindsay-t venném kezelésbe, de ő már nincs itt, te viszont igen. Tényleg kedveled Taylort, vagy csak kihasználod? – Marshal tudta mire megy ki ez a játék, legalábbis remélte.

\- Ne kerülgesd, bökd ki mit akarsz.

\- Egy titkos szövetséget. – Marshal felhúzta ezen a szemöldökét.

\- Legyek a csicskásod, mint Beth és Lindsay?

\- Pf, soha nem vennélek egy kalap alá azzal a két ütődöttel. – Biztosította Marshalt, a hazudós hangján. - Ők csupán bábok, te viszont egyenrangú fél lehetnél. Biztos eljutnánk az utolsó kettőig.

\- Felteszem, nekik is hasonló dolgokat mondtál. – Heather egy kicsit összehúzta a szemeit, de megpróbált nyugodt maradni. - Érdekes ajánlat. Mik a feltételek?

\- Én vagyok a főnök és azt teszed amit mondok. – Határozta el magát.

\- Egyszerű. Mi van ha elutasítom?

\- Elképzelhető hogy te leszel aki legközelebb hazamegy, - Fenyegette burkoltan. - vagy megkeserítem az életed. Esetleg mindkettő.

\- Az előbb azt mondtad hogy ravasz vagyok. Aki ravasz az veszélyes, aki veszélyes, azzal nem érdemes kikezdeni és figyelmeztetni őt erről. – Heather nem számított ilyen visszaszólásra. – Tennék egy ellenajánlatot. - Most Marshal vigyorodott el. - Összeállok veletek, de közösen irányítunk, te nyilvánosan, én a háttérben maradva adok tanácsokat amiket megfontolsz és előre megbeszéljük hogy kiket szavazunk ki. – Heather már egyáltalán nem mosolygott és gyanakvóan bámulta Marshalt.

\- És ha elutasítom?

\- Búcsút inthetsz a szövetségnek. – Heather gondolkodott egy kicsit, de rábólintott.

\- Jól van, elfogadom.

* * *

Vallomások:

Heather

 _\- Kizárt hogy hagyjam hogy ő irányítson. – Szögezte le, de teljesen nyugodt volt. – Ha eléggé határozott és kitartó vagyok, elfelejti az egészet és engem fog szolgálni. Marshallal az oldalamon, biztosan nyerek._

Marshal

 _\- Nem ismerem olyan jól Heathert, de az biztos hogy ravasz és nem enged senki mást irányítani egykönnyen. Egy darabig meg hunyászkodom és szépen ellene fordítom a két lányt._

* * *

Lindsay elfáradt az evezéstől és Trent ölébe hajtotta a fejét, aki egy kicsit kellemetlenül érezte magát tőle.

\- Ugye nem baj ha egy kicsit süttetem magam. – Trent jó fej volt és nem szólt rá.

\- Egy egészen kicsit sem.

* * *

Geoff szerelmi tanácsot kért DJ-től.

\- Kérdezhetek tőled valamit?

\- Hm?

\- Ma reggel egy pazar ajándékot adtam Bridgette-nek és azóta furcsán viselkedik. Egy házi készítésű, szívformájú agyagtálat amiben az ő és az én képem van. A takarója alá tettem, szóval biztos hogy megtalálta. – Ezen DJ ledöbbent.

\- Eszem megáll!

\- Igen. És a hátára azt véstem hogy, "Remélem rám gondolsz ahányszor zabkását kajolsz belőle.". – DJ csak a homlokára csapott.

\- Figyelj, ez olyan rossz hogy új szót kéne kitalálni a "rosszra"! – Geoff egy kicsit felháborodott.

\- Ezt hogy érted? Két órán át dolgoztam rajta.

\- Nem mondom hogy nem próbáltad eléggé, - Nyugtatta DJ. - de túlságosan nyomulós húzás volt. A csajozás olyan mint az állatszelídítés. Soha sem szabad túl gyors és hirtelen mozdulatokkal megijeszteni. Szép lassan kell, így, "Gyere Csöpi, gyere, szép lassan.". Ha odahajítasz szerencsétlenre egy kézigyártmányú agyagtálat, az állat sikítva elrohan. – Geoff megértette.

\- Akkor ezt elb*sztam?

\- El ám.

* * *

Bridgette hasonló tanácsot kért Courtney-tól.

\- Figyelj, Courtney, Geoff mostanság egy kicsit furán viselkedik egy ideje.

\- Mire gondolsz?

\- Például ma reggel, épp visszatértem a reggeli fogmosásból amikor láttam hogy van valami a takaróm alatt. Egy szívformájú agyagtál, benne két tépett képpel, az egyiken én, a másikon Geoff.

\- Te jó ég!

\- És ez még nem a legrosszabb! Fogta magát és az véste a hátára, "Remélem rám gondolsz, ahányszor csak zabkását kajolsz belőle.". – Bridgette kínosan érezte magát tőle, Courtney meg csak visszafojtva kuncogni kezdett.

* * *

Mandy elsápadt és összezárt szemekkel küszködött a tengeribetegségével, Duncan egyedül evezett.

\- Ha hányni fogsz, próbáld ne rám irányítani. – Egyértelműen dühös volt amiért nem mehetett Courtney-val.

\- Megpróbálom.

* * *

Cody továbbra sem adta fel és egy újabb trükköt talált ki hogy rá hajtson Gwenre.

\- Azt hiszem tudom miért utasítasz el engem. Trent miatt. – Erre Gwen mintha lefagyott volna. – Figyelj, én jóban vagyok Trenttel. Határozottan érzem hogy beléd van zúgva. – Gwen csak dühös pillantást vetett Codyra. - Szólhatok pár szót az érdekedben. Ha akarod.

\- Jó lenne. Ha elintézed hogy visszafelé egy csónakban ülhessünk, azzal lekötelezel. – Cody kapott a lehetőségen.

\- Most hogy mondod, igenis kéne valami. Jómagam pácban vagyok.

\- Mire gondolsz?

\- Ugye észrevetted hogy Owen eléggé belezúgott Lizbe?

\- Nehezebb lenne nem észrevenni.

\- Fogadtunk egymással. Ha megszerzi a melltartóját, akkor én mosom egy hétig az ő szennyesét. Ha én a tiédet, ő mossa az enyémet. Szóval… - Ismét az evező csapott oda az ágyékára. – Jól van, jól van! Értettem! Túl sok.

* * *

Ezalatt, Owen és Liz csónakjában.

\- Hé, Liz, elárulnád, milyen férfiak jönnek be neked? Csakhogy mit kéne változtatnom?

\- Olyanok akik nem idegesítenek. – Jött a durva válasz.

\- Értem. Idegesítelek ha beszélek?

\- Igen.

\- Világos. A szövetség amit még kötöttünk, él még? Mert nem nagyon kellett eddig csinálnom semmit.

\- Dehogynem. Nagyon sokat segítettél eddig, de jobb ha nem tudod miben. Mondtam hogy egyszerű lesz. Csak tedd amit mondok, én segítek rajtad és te is segítesz rajtam. Nem vagyok olyan mint Heather aki éjjel nappal ugráltatja Beth-t és Lindsay-t. Csak a legfontosabb dolgokat kérem és azt is feltűnés nélkül. – Owen nem nagyon értette, csak annyit hogy még él a szövetségük. – Csak tedd amit és amikor mondom és talán, mondom talán mindketten eljutunk egy darabig. Azért nem mondom hogy biztos és a legvégéig, mert nem akarok hazudni.

\- Értem. Mondtad hogy kisegítjük egymást, igaz?

\- Mire gondolsz?

\- Kérhetnék egy szívességet?

\- Micsodát?

\- Cody-val fogadtunk egymással. Gondolom észrevetted hogy teljesen belezúgott Gwenbe?

\- Nem, - Felelt szarkasztikusan. – eddig észre sem vettem. – Owennek nem esett le.

\- Valóban?! Pedig szinte…

\- Szarkasztikus vagyok!

\- Jah, na mindegy. A lényeg hogy ha megszerzi Gwen melltartóját akkor egy hétig kell mosnom a szennyesét. Ha én a tiédet, ő mossa az enyémet. Szóval… - Liz felállt és a térdét az ágyékába illesztette.

\- ÁU! Az apró térded olyan mint egy hegyes kés!

\- Ha még egyszer ilyet kérsz tőlem… - Hirtelen sűrű köd szállt alá és egyre nehezebb volt navigálni. – Mi ez a köd?

\- Közeledünk a célpont felé.

* * *

A köd ellenére, mindenkinek sikerült kikötnie a parton. A Csonti Sziget félelmetes hely volt, minden tele volt tüskés bokrokkal és sziklákkal, magas, száraz hegyekkel amik olyan meredekek és borotvaélesek voltak hogy lehetetlenség lenne megmászni őket. A sziget legnagyobb hegyén egy koponya formájú barlangrendszer volt.

\- Szerintetek élnek itt szellemek? – Kérdezte Katie, miközben Sadie-vel egymásba kapaszkodta.

\- Szellemek nem léteznek! – Nyugtatta Mandy, de a barlangokon átsüvítő szél megrémítette a játékosok többségét.

\- Essünk túl rajta. – Gwen és Cody felkapták a csónakjukat és elindultak, őket követték a többiek.

* * *

Marshal és Owen egyedül is elbírták a kenukat, így Liznek és Heathernek nem kellett cipekednie, de a többiek kettesével vitték a vízi járműveket. Az erdő sötét volt, mindenfelé karókra tűzött koponyák volt és ijesztő szempárok figyelték a táborozókat.

Hirtelen, egy fa kidőlt és a bokrok közül mozgást lehetett hallani.

\- Azt hiszem, láttam valamit! – A bokrokból óriás, vérszomjas, hódszerű lények bújtak elő és a játékosokra morogtak. – Óriás hódok!

A Hörcsögök visszafordultak és menekülni kezdtek a hódoktól.

* * *

Vallomások:

Chris

 _\- A Pleisztocén kor utolsó maradványa, az Óriási Hód, egy napközben aktív rágcsáló. A Csonti Sziget ősi lakója. Jah, és húsevő._

* * *

A Hörcsögök egyre tovább futottak a ragadozók elől, egy víznyelőnél sarokba szorultak.

\- Zsákutca! – De a hódok nem követték őket a vízbe, csak elmentek.

\- Odébb állnak! – Trent és a többiek megnyugodtak, Owen egy kínos kérdést tett fel.

\- Van valakinek tartalék alsója? – Ezen mindenki jót nevetett, még ő is. – Most komolyan? – Egy hatalmasat fingott, egyenesen a mögötte haladó Liz képébe.

\- FÚJ! – Liz fuldokolva kapkodott levegőért, amikor a sziklák mögül újabb vadállatok bukkantak elő.

Óriás madarak, éles fogakkal és karmokkal, a Hörcsögök ismét futásnak eredtek, a másik irányba.

\- Valaki csináljon valamit! – Gwen teljesen kétségbeesett, de Codynak ötlete támadt és elővett a táskájából egy csomag, száradt és szikkadt kenyeret. – Azt honnan szerezted?

\- Gondoltam összehozok egy romantikus kis pikniket.

\- Kétnapos kenyérrel?!

\- Csak szórd már szét azt a sz*rt! – Így is tett és a ragadozó madarak a kenyeret kezdték el falni és békén hagyták a Hörcsögöket.

\- Bevált!

Sajnos a Sügérek leelőzték őket és sokkal előrébb tartottak.

\- Gyorsan, még nyerhetünk! – Utasította a többieket Heather.

* * *

A Sügérek egy elágazáshoz értek.

\- Merre kéne menni? – Kérdezte DJ, Courtney válaszolt.

\- Balra. Nem kétséges.

\- Nem tudom. – Aggódott Geoff. – Szerintem jobbra kéne mennünk.

\- Az a szélesebb út, vagyis, a gyakrabban járt. – Bridgette egyetértett Geoffel aki örült hogy az álmai csaja és ő egyre gondolnak. – Mi az? Mit bámulsz?

\- Semmit. – El is indultak.

* * *

A Hörcsögök utolérték őket.

\- Ott a másik csapat! Jobbra mennek!

\- Akkor menjünk balra!

A Hörcsögök lassabb tempót vettek fel hogy egy kicsit kifújhassák magukat. A sort Trent vezette aki hirtelen elkezdett süllyedni.

\- Gyerekek, nem akarok pánikot kelteni, de SÜLLYEDEK!

* * *

Vallomások:

Trent

 _\- Honnan kellett volna tudnom, hogyan néz ki a futóhomok? Pont olyan mint a sima homok._

Chris

 _\- Nem röhejes hogy belesétáltak?! Én raktam oda, de nem hittem hogy bárkit elkapna!_

* * *

\- Trent csapdába esett! – Lindsay azonnal a segítségére sietett. – Ne aggódj, Trent!

\- Ne, várj! – Késő volt, Lindsay is belerohant.

\- Engem is elkapott! – Lindsay egyáltalán nem tűnt idegesnek. – Nem is sejtettem hogy itt van! – Trent még egyet a homlokára csapott.

\- Valaki segítsen! – Marshal egy hosszú bottal próbálta kihúzni, de Cody megelőzte és egy indával leugrott hogy egyetlen lendülettel kihúzza mindkettőjüket, de elvétette és neki csapódott a fának.

Szerencsére, Trent időben elkapta az indát és kimászott a homokból, magával húzva Lindsay-t is.

Mindenki örvendett hogy megmenekültek.

\- Egy életmentő vagy, öcsi. – Trent elismerően Cody vállára tette a kezét, de ő az ütközéstől még kába volt egy kicsit.

\- Igazán?! – Kijózanodott.

\- Igazi hős vagy! – Lindsay átölelte és adott az arcára egy hála puszit. – Hol tanultad ezt a trükköt.

\- Öhm… sok filmet nézek.

\- Ez nagyon megható, - Gwen tovább hajtotta a csapatot. – de még van egy próba amit meg kell nyernünk!

* * *

Amikor úgy tűnt, a Sügérek jobban haladnak, katasztrófa történt. Geoff elesett és úgy kiabált mint a fába szorult féreg.

\- ÁU, A LÁBAM! NEKEM VÉGEM! EZ ANNYIRA IGAZSÁGTALAN! MIÉRT ÉPP MOST?! MIÉRT?! – Nem látszott rajta semmilyen sérülés.

\- Geoff! – Birdgette egyből odarohant hogy megnézze mi történt és Mandy-nek egyből leesett hogy csak szimulál hogy Bridgette megsajnálja.

\- Nélkülem kell folytatnotok! – Mandy felé állt.

\- Geoff, ne hülyéskedj. Ha csak egyvalaki hiányzik, veszíteni fogunk. Hagyd abba a színlelést. – Geoff tovább folytatta.

\- Bárcsak szimulálnék, de komolyan, nem hiszem hogy rá bírok állni! – Mandy kihúzta belőle a szálkát és dühösen Geoffre meredt.

\- Ha nem várod hogy meg is pusziljam, kellj fel és haladj tovább, vagy el fogom törni és aztán nyugodtan sírhatsz! - Összehúzta a szemeit. - Mint egy kislány. – Bridgette Geoff védelmére kelt.

\- Hogy mondhatsz ilyet?! Geoff sosem színlelne fájdalmat hogy ezzel hátráltasson minket! – Mandy Geoffre meredt, aki könyörgően és imádkozva nézett Mandy-re, csak annyit sugallt a nézése, hogy "Könyörgöm!". Körülnézett és látta hogy rajta kívül mindenki bevette a színjátékát. Sóhajtott egy nagyot és ő is belement.

\- Rendben, ha Geoff tényleg lesérült, akkor cipelni kell, mert ha hátra hagyjuk, akkor veszítünk.

* * *

Vallomások:

Geoff

 _\- Nem tudom mi lett volna ha Mandy nem könyörül meg rajtam és megy bele a játékba. Talán nem a le királyabb dolog sérülést tettetni hogy összejöjj álmaid csajával, de az biztos hogy megérte, mert Bridgette volt az aki leápolt._

Mandy

 _\- Csak egy oka volt amiért belementem, a többiek bevették és engem utáltak volna meg._

Bridgette

 _\- Már láttam hogy a cápák szörfösöket falnak fel, de ez… rettenetes volt._

DJ

 _\- Szegény meg csak kiabált és megszakadt a szív._

* * *

Geoffet feltették az egyik csónakra, majd DJ és Taylor egyesített erővel cipelte. Mire kiértek a partra, tudomásul vették hogy a Hörcsögök megelőzték őket és már azon voltak hogy tüzet rakjanak.

Heather és Leshawna botokkal és kovakövekkel próbáltak tüzet rakni. Mandy elővette a túlélő kését, a kovákat amiket mindig magánál hordott, de mielőtt elkezdte volna, Duncan megállította.

\- Van ilyenem. – Mutatta az öngyújtóját és meggyújtotta. Ő rakott tüzet.

Chris, aki már egy helikoptert vezetve figyelte a játékot, volt a verseny bírója és egy szóval sem mondta hogy öngyújtót használni tilos lenne.

Mindkét csapatnak sikerült idővel tüzet raknia, de Beth, gyűjtögetés közben talált egy fura, Voodoo fa szobrot amit eltett. Ő kihagyta az eligazítást hogy a szigeten átok ül és magával vitte a szobrot.

* * *

Ezalatt, Cody és Trent tartottak egy kis pihenőt hogy elbeszélgessenek.

\- Kösz hogy kimentettél. – Cody lazán elővett egy kólát a táskájából és kinyitotta.

\- Csak vigyáztam egy tesóra. Kérsz egy kortyot?

\- Nem kösz.

\- Dumálhatnánk egy kicsit, mint férfi a férfival?

\- Persze. Miről szeretnél beszélni?

\- Gwenről. Tudod, rá akartam szállni, de elhajtott, többször is. – Ez nem volt meglepő. – Nincs belém zúgva. Az igazság az, hogy beléd van. – Egyértelmű volt hogy Trent is hasonlóképpen érez, de nem tudta hogy a lány mit érez iránta és ha Cody csak megvicceli, nem fogadná jónéven.

\- Ha hazudsz, átrendezem az arcberendezésed!

\- Jól van, nyugi! Nincs értelme hazudnom! – Trent megenyhült.

\- Akkor mit kéne tennem.

\- Elmondom… - Beszélgetést Heather zavarta meg aki nem nézte jó szemmel ahogy a két férfi munka helyett csak egymással trécsel.

\- Hé, hölgyek, épp egy feladatot igyekszünk megnyerni!

* * *

A Sügérek is egyre serényebben rakták a tüzet, szépen és lassan, még Geoff is, bár igazából még mindig csak szimulált, magát mártírnak beállítva, hogy még sérülten is csak a csapatra gondol. Mandy visszament az erdőbe és mivel ismerte a legjobb túlélős trükköket, tudta mi az ami jól ég és nagy lángja van.

DJ besegített Geoff színjátszásában.

\- Hé, Bridgette, te tanultál elsősegélynyújtást, ugye? Nem néznéd meg Geoff sebét? Hátha begennyesedik.

\- Vagy el rohad!

\- Vagy kibicsaklik! – Bridgette egy szó nélkül megvizsgálta, DJ odakacsintott a cimborájának, jelezve hogy tudja hogy csak színlel, de segít neki.

* * *

Vallomások:

DJ

 _\- Tartoztam Geoffnek. Segített legyőzni a víziszonyom. Amikor láttam hogy nem jön össze a csajával, besegítettem._

* * *

\- Szerintem ez a tűz nem elég nagy. Gyerünk, tovább keresni! – Utasította a csapatot, Courtney, de DJ közbeszólt.

\- Mi lenne ha Geoff és Bridgette itt maradna hogy felügyeljék a tüzet, addig a többiek elmennének fákat szerezni. – Courtney egyetértett, de már kezdte ő is érteni a helyzetet.

\- Jól van. Ti maradjatok. Sietnünk kell, ha nem találunk tüzelő anyagot, veszítünk.

Harold kétségbeesett, a part közelében már minden faágat meggyújtottak, de nem volt elég. Azonban, az evezők is fából voltak. Azonnal összeszedte őket és egy kis hezitálással a tűzbe dobta őket. Bridgette és Geoff túlságosan el voltak foglalva egymással, így nem tudták megállítani. Csak akkor vették észre, mi történt amikor meghallották az evezők ropogását.

\- Most hogy jutunk haza?! – Kiabált Bridgette. Harold erre nem gondolt eleget és rögtön meg is bánta a döntést.

A tűz nagyobb volt, de nem eléggé.

\- Jól van, visszatértem! – Mandy jött vissza egy maroknyi, nagyon is gyúlékony levéllel. – Ezek a levelek… - Meglátta hogy mik égnek a tűzben. – Melyik idióta égette el az evezőket?! – Mindenki egyből Haroldra mutatott, akin látszott hogy szégyelli magát. – Na, mindegy. Ezek a levelek nagy tüzet adnak.

Amint a tűzre dobta őket, hamar fellobbantak, legalább 5m magasra.

* * *

A Hörcsögök sem maradtak alul. Liz járatos volt a kémiában és a fák gyantája rendkívül gyúlékony volt. Egy kis pohárba gyűjtött egy jó adag gyantát amit a tűzre öntött és legalább 10m magasra lobbant.

Chris kihirdette a feladat győztesét.

\- Eldőlt a tűzgyújtásért vívott verseny! A pont, a Hörcsögöké!

\- Ezt hol tanultad? – Kérdezte Heather, a többiek pedig megdicsérték Lizt a találékonyságáért.

\- Néha érdemes odafigyelni kémián. – Büszkén vigyorgott. - Érdekes dolgokat tanulhat az ember.

* * *

Mindkét csapat elindult a kenuk felé, de Cody egy társcserét javasolt.

\- Hé, egy pillanatra! – Szólt oda Trenthez és Lindsay-hez. – Mivel mindkettőtöket megmentettelek, mi lenne ha társat cserélnénk. Én megyek vissza Lindsay-vel és Trent pedig Gwennel.

\- Benne vagyok. – A párnak tetszett az ötlet. Gwen egy hálás tekintetet adott Codynak, a srácnak, aki belé volt zúgva, összehozta azzal a fiúval akibe ő van belezúgva. Ez egy igazán jó cselekedett volt tőle.

* * *

A Hörcsögök elkezdték betolni a kenukat a vízbe, de a Sügérek tehetetlenek voltak.

\- Mihez kezdjünk evezők nélkül?! – Mindenki Haroldra förmedt aki elégette az evezőket.

\- Használjuk a kezünket! – Javasolta Taylor, más ötlet nem volt.

* * *

A Sügérek nem adták fel, a kezükkel, teljes erővel evezték a csónakokat, de hiába, evezők nélkül a Hörcsögök simán megelőzték őket és vesztettek.

\- A végső győzelem, a Hörcsögöké! Gyilkos Sügér, ma este ti nektek kell hazaküldeni valakit!

A Sügérek teljesen kimerülve, Haroldot hibáztatták amiért elégette az evezőket.

\- Miattad vesztettünk! – Förmedt rá Bridgette.

\- Ez nem teljesen igaz. - Mandy volt az egyetlen aki a védelmére kelt. - Neked és Geoffnek kellett volna őrizni a tüzet!

\- Hé, ez nem igazságos! Lesérültem és Bridgette engem ápolt! – A többség már átlátott Geoff álcáján, de Mandy szólalt meg, szarkasztikusan.

\- Aha, lesérültél. Hívom is Penny nővért. – Az őrült ápolónőnek a neve is teljesen megrémítette Geoffet.

\- TE JÓ ÉG! EGY LÁBSÉRÜLÉS?! IDE, IDE, IDE, IDE! – Penny megszállottan rohant a "sebesült" felé. – Már régóta ki szeretném próbálni a legújabb Lábtörés Szérumom! Eddig nem volt megfelelő kísérleti alanyom,… akarom mondani páciensem mert azzal fenyegettek hogy kihívják a rendőrséget! Ma van a szerencsenapom! – Egy hatalmas injekciós tűt vett elő, valami kék löttyel megtöltve. – Egy kicsit, nagyon fog fájni, de ezzel a kíváncsiságomat segítesz csillapítani. - Meg se várta Geoff válaszát, beadta neki az injekciót és az ereiben látszott ahogy a folyadék behatolt testébe és az egész lába lebénult. – Egy darabig zsibbadt lesz, de ha elfeketedik, akkor le kell vágnunk mielőtt tovább terjed. Kellemes délutánt.

* * *

A Tábortűz Szertartás

A Gyilkos Sügérek

A sötét erdő mélyén lévő hegy tetejéről, egy farkas vonyítása hallatszott. Chris hozta a mályvacukrokat.

\- És most, a mindig feszültséget kiváltó Cukor Ceremónia. 10-en vagytok, de csak 9 cukor van a tálcán. Aki meghallja a nevét, kijön és elveszi az adagját. – El is kezdte. – Mandy, Courtney, DJ, Duncan, Bridgette, Katie, Sadie. – Egy cukor maradt, két játékos. Geoff, akinek a lába még mindig béna volt Penny kísérleti löttyétől és aki a szimulálásával hátráltatta a csapatot és őrizetlenül hagyta a tüzet. Harold, aki elégette az evezőket, ezzel okozva a csapat vereségét. Chris átadta az utolsó cukrot a tulajdonosának. – Geoff. – Harold vesztett.

\- Ezt megérdemeltem. Bocs az evezők miatt, remélem még megbocsájtotok.

* * *

Harold volt a 7-ik aki elhagyta a szigetet.

Szavazási arány:

Harold: 6

Geoff: 4

* * *

A Hörcsögök fiú kabinjában

Cody és Owen épp nyugovóra tértek volna, de Cody érezte hogy van valami a párnája alatt.

\- Az egy… melltartó?! – Owen ledöbbent rajta, fekete volt, egyértelmű hogy kié.

\- Az ám. Tudod mit jelent ez, Owen? Mehetsz mosni!

\- De ez tényleg…

\- Az úriember nem csókol és nem beszél.

Gwennek megesett a szíve Codyn és hálából odaadta az egyik melltartóját, cserébe a segítségéért.

* * *

A Sügérek lány kabinjában

Bridgette véletlenül elejtette Geoff ajándékát.

\- Nincs ragasztód, Courtney?

\- Én nem vesztegetnék időt a javítására. – Bridgette összeszedte a maradványokat és gyengéden rámosolygott.

\- De én talán igen.

* * *

 **Köszönöm hogy elolvastad, ha tetszett, jelöld be követésre és a kedvenceid közé és ne felejts el kritikát írni. Ha érdekel, elolvashatod a többi történetemet:**

 **\- Elfen Lied, ahogyan még nem láttad**

 **\- Egy történet Myrtanából**

 **\- Fable: A szükséges rossz**

 **\- Elder Scrolls: Égkoszorúi krónika**


	8. Paintball Szarvas Vadászat

**Halo, ahogy ígértem, dupla rész, boldog Karácsonyt és kellemes olvasást kívánok. Megsúgom, nekem ez a kedvenc epizódom.**

* * *

 **Paintball Szarvas Vadászat**

\- Legutóbb, a Totál Dráma Szigetén, - Chris kezdte a bevezetőt. – mindkét csapat kenukkal utazott át a veszedelmes Csonti Szigetre. Cody legalább 80-szor próbált ráhajtani Gwenre, ahogy Owen Lizre, de mindkettőjüket visszautasították. Heather és Marshal szövetséget kötött egymással. Mandy egy kicsit bedühödött Geoffre amiért szimulált sérüléssel hátráltatta a csapatot. Az utolsó mályvacukorra már csak Harold és Geoff maradt, de Harold húzta a rövidebbet. Az egyik Hörcsög, Beth, elég nagy őrültséget csinált amikor elhozott egy fura, Voodoo faszobrot az elátkozott szigetről. Harold volt a hetedik aki elhagyta a Totál Dráma Szigetet. 19 versenyző maradt. Beth túléli a kis akcióját? Ki lesz a következő aki búskomoran kullog haza a Szégyen Mólón, fel a Balek hajón és elhagyja a szigetet? Megtudhatják! A Totál! Dráma! Szigeten!

* * *

A reggeli természet élővilágát és az alvó táborozókat, Chris helikopterének a zaja verte fel.

A Sügérek fiú kabinjában, Duncan felriadt és eszeveszetten bebújt az ágy alá, mert azt hitte a rendőrök azok és őt keresik.

\- MENEKÜLJÜNK! MEGTALÁLTAK!

* * *

A Hörcsögök lány kabinjában sem fogadták jobban a korareggeli zajt.

\- AU! – Leshawna beverte a fejét ahogy felriadt. – Ez a fickó tényleg kezd az agyamra menni! – Heather is felébredt.

\- Élvezi ha kínozhat minket. – A két "barátnője felé fordult. – Beth, Lindsay, csináljatok meleg vizet! – Utasította őket. – Azonnal! És ezúttal…

\- "Ne legyen forró". Értettük. – Liz csak félálomban figyelte hogyan ugráltatja őket Heather és örült hogy ő nem lépett szövetségre Heatherrel.

* * *

Vallomások:

Liz

 _\- Már kezdek azon gondolkodni hogy felhasználom Gwen naplóját hogy elintézhessem vele Heathert, de túl kockázatos. 10-en vagyunk, 5 szavazat kell ellene, neki van 3, Beth-el és Lindsay-vel, nekem ott lenne Gwen és Leshawna, Owent könnyen elintézhetem, de nem túl megbízható, és ha Gwen megkéri Codyt, ő is mellettünk szavazna, nem beszélve Trentről. Azonban ott van Marshal, őt nem tudtam kellően kiismerni hogy tudjam kinek a pártján áll és Heather elég ravasz ahhoz hogy meg győzzön szinte akárkit. Legjobb esetben is 5-5 lenne. Azt hiszem még várok._

* * *

A női mosdó előtt az összes női táborozó felsorakozott mert Heather jobban szerette egyedül és zavartalanul elintézni a dolgát. A többi lánynak ez nem tetszett, mert mindegyiküknek sürgős dolgot kellett intéznie.

\- Pontosan mire is várunk? – Kérdezte Bridgette.

\- Heathert nem lehet siettetni. – Válaszolta Lindsay.

\- Meddig lesz bent a kis hercegnő?! – Leshawna volt az első aki kikelt magából. – Fontos dolgot intéznék!

\- Lehet hogy bent lesz egy ideig.

\- Elég, meglocsolom a bokrokat! – Gwen dühösen elviharzott, a többi lány követte a példáját, de nem Mandy. Odament az ajtóhoz, de mielőtt bármit is csinálhatott volna, a hangosbemondó megszólalt és Chris az újabb próba időpontját közölte a többiekkel.

\- REMÉLEM KÉSZEN ÁLLTOK AZ EDDIGI LEGTÖBBET IGÉNYLŐ PRÓBÁRA! 3 PERC MÚLVA REGGELI A TÁBORTŰZ KÖRÜL!

Ezzel vége is volt, Beth még gyorsan bekopogott Heatherhez.

\- Heather, egy kicsit sietnél? – Válasz helyett, csak egy újabb utasítást adott neki.

\- Volna szíves valaki bekenni a hátam, elkezdett hámlani. – Lindsay azonnal lelépett, így csak Beth maradt és Mandy.

Mandy felvett egy védőkesztyűt, összeszedett egy marék mérges szömörcét, bement a zuhanyzóba és a mérgező növénnyel kente be Heather csupasz hátát.

\- ÁU! TE ŐRÜLT! MÉGIS MIT CSINÁLSZ?!

\- Épp lekésem a megbeszélést, miattad. – Mandy nem mosolygott, csak azt akarta hogy Heather vegye kicsit komolyabban a dolgokat és ne tartsa fel sem őt sem a csapatát.

\- Ezért még megfizetsz! Ma egész biztosan elintézem hogy kirúgjanak! – Heather úgy ugatott mint egy véreb, de Mandy-t ez hidegen hagyta és megengedte a zuhanyzóban a vizet.

Heather sunyiban megnyitotta a csapot hogy leforrázza, de a várt fájdalmas sikoly elmaradt. Még forróbb vizet engedett, de Mandy felől továbbra is néma csend hallatszott, benézett a zuhanyzóba és Mandy a fülke legszélébe bújt el, mintha csak rá várt volna és belökte a tüzes víz alá.

\- ÁÁÁÁÁÁÁRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGHHHHHH! ÁLLÍTSD LE! – Mandy egy elégedett mosolyt eresztett magából és otthagyta.

\- Ahhoz hogy engem rúgjanak ki, nyernetek kell.

* * *

A tábortűzhelynél.

A tűz nem égett ugyan, de a táborozók a kiszavazás helyén lévő farönkökre ültek, a többségnek nem volt hely, ezért ők álltak. Heather olyan volt mint egy főtt homár, a bőre vörös volt miután Mandy miatt leforrázta magát.

\- Készen álltok a mai Extrém, Maxi, Király próbára?! – Chris próbálta felizgatni a játékosokat, de csak Owent sikerült.

\- IGEN! IGEN, JÖHET!

\- Figyelem! – Egy babkonzervet dobott Gwen képéhez, de Trent időben elkapta, ezzel megóvta egy kellemetlen találattól. – Íme, a reggelitek. – Mindenkinek osztott egy babkonzervet.

\- Nem! – Heathernek nem tetszett. – A reggeli az joghurt, croiscant, netán Séf Bácsi odaégett tojásai! – Ezzel szemben, Owennek tetszett a gondolat, a bab reggeli.

Azért mindenki bevállalta reggelinek, más nem nagyon volt, evés közben Chris ismertette a mai feladatot.

\- A mai próba lényege a fennmaradás lesz. Elmegyünk vadászni! – Elővett egy puskát.

\- Az egy paintball puska? – Kérdezte Marshal.

\- Az ám! – Demonstrálta, egy fára lőtt vele amitől egy zöld trutyi kenődött szét rajta.

\- Kedvemre való! – A fiúk többségének bejött ez a próba.

\- Akkor nem kell semmit se megölni? – Bridgette és DJ nagy állatbarátok és természetvédők voltak, ha csak festékkel kell lőni, akkor egyiküket sem kínozza majd a bűntudat.

\- Nem ám! Ez az első, általam kitalált, Paintballos Szarvas vadászat. Kihirdetem a csapatokat amint az erdőbe értünk, reggeli után. Addig csak nyugodtan egyetek.

Owennek nem kellett kétszer mondani, az eligazítás alatt, legalább 18 konzervnyi babot evett meg, **(igen, megszámoltam)**.

\- Maradt még? – Heather odaadta a sajátját, mindenki más megette a sajátját.

* * *

Reggeli után, az erdő bejáratánál, Chris elkezdte kiválasztani a csapatok tagjait.

\- A Gyilkos Sügérek vadászai, Taylor, Geoff, Bridgette és Mandy. – Nekik vörös színű puskák jutottak. – A töltényetek Sügér vörös színben tündököl. – A zöld színű puskákért nyúlt. – És zöld festéket használnak a Hörcsögök vadászai, Leshawna, Beth, Owen, Lindsay és Marshal. – Owen teljesen izgalomba jött hogy puskát kapott. – Mindenki kap egy menő, védő szemüveget, a vadászok egy terepszínű sapkát kapnak. A többiek lesznek a szarvasok. – Elkezdte bemutatni a szarvasok jelmezeit. – Ők agancsokat, piros orrocskákat és kicsi, aranyos kis farkacskákat kapnak.

\- Meglehet, - Heather ismét a nemtetszését fejezte ki. – de én akkor sem veszem fel!

\- Kizárt hogy azokat felvegyem! – Duncan egyetértett, de Chris rögtön elkezdte rá feladni, az agancsokat, a szemüveget és az orrot.

\- Ha valaki ezeket leveszi próba vége előtt, annak a csapata automatikusan veszít. – Végül a farkacskát is feladta Duncanre. – Owen csak röhögött egyet sunyiban mögötte.

\- Te meg mit bámulsz?

\- Semmit, - Owen kiszemelte Duncant a célpontjának. – Bambi. – Viccből meghúzta a "farkát", amit Duncan nagyon nem értékelt.

\- Ajánlom hogy tanulj meg pontosan célozni.

\- A szabályok a következők, most három csapatra osztjuk az egész bandát, Hörcsög vadászok, Sügér vadászok és szarvasok. A cél, hogy a vadászok minél több szarvasra juttassák a puskájuk színét, függetlenül attól hogy melyik csapatba tartoznak. Amelyik csapat több szarvast kap el, az nyer. A többi vadászt lelőni, nem tilos, de nem kapsz érte pontot.

* * *

A "szarvasok" kaptak félóra előnyt hogy elrejtőzhessenek az erdőben.

A Sügér szarvasok, Courtney, Duncan, Katie, Sadie és DJ voltak.

\- Legalább kaptunk egérutat. – Jegyezte meg hálásan Courtney miközben az erdőben kóboroltak.

\- Nem tudom hogy vagytok vele, de én elhúzok! – DJ, egy igazi szarvast utánozva, négykézláb elugrált az erdőbe. Mindenki csak nézte hogy hogyan csinálja.

* * *

A Hörcsög szarvasok, Heather, Gwen, Trent, Cody és Liz is kihasználva az előnyüket, elkezdtek az erdőbe menni.

\- Ilyen béna baromságot még életemben nem csináltam. – Gwen egyértelműen nem kedvelte ezt a próbát.

\- Jaj, ne már, - Cody meglehetősen élvezte a játékot. – szerintem jó móka lesz! - A lányok és Trent csak dühös tekintetet vetettek felé amitől inába szállt a bátorsága. – Jó, akkor később! - Azzal egyedül ment tovább egy másik irányba.

* * *

Vallomások:

Cody

Egy kerekesszékben, tetőtől-talpig begipszelve és lesérülve.

 _\- Feldobott hogy szarvas lehettem! Kicsi vagyok, de fürge. Matek órán rengeteget ugráltam a szálló körzők elől._

* * *

\- Te nem jössz tovább? – Gwen Heathert kérdezte aki csak leült egy fatönkre és elkezdte a körmét reszelni.

\- Nem, megvárom amíg ideér Lindsay és Beth hogy egész végig megvédjenek.

\- Ezt nem tiltják a szabályok?

\- Látsz itt olyat aki betartaná? Aggódj a saját kis farocskád miatt.

* * *

A Sügérek vadászai, Taylor, Geoff és Bridgette egymásra rakták a kezüket és egy csapatként felemelték. A negyedik, Mandy inkább kimaradt az egészből. Bridgette-t nem kapta el a játék láz.

\- Mi a baj, Bridge? – Geoff kérdezte álmai nőét.

\- Semmi, csak nem vagyok oda ezért az állatvadászatért.

\- Tudod hogy ez csak kamu? - Geoff próbálta vigasztalni. - Nem állatokra hanem emberekre vadászunk. – Ez nem segített. – De csak festékkel! – Javította ki magát, de nem tudott mit mondani, Bridgette továbbra is lógatta az orrát.

\- Heathert is lelőheted! – Taylor adta meg a kellő lökést.

\- Várjunk, Heather is szarvas?! – Visszajött az életkedve és ő vezette a csapatot.

\- Te nem jössz? – Kérdezte Taylor Mandy-t.

\- Egyedül többre megyek. - Ő az erdő egy másik részébe ment.

\- Ahogy gondolod. – Taylor Bridgette után ment, de Geoff-el még Mandy beszélni akart. Hogy felkelthesse a figyelmét, hátba lőtte egy vörös esték patronnal.

\- Au, ezt miért…?! – Mandy dühös pillantást vetett Geoff-re.

\- Ha még egyszer sérülést szimulálsz, elintézem hogy tényleg lesérülj! Világos?! – Geoff csak nyelt egyet félelmében és bólintott. – Helyes.

Azzal az összes Sügér vadász elindult az erdőbe.

* * *

A Hörcsög vadászoknál

\- KEZDŐDJÉK A VADÁSZAT! – Chris a hangosbemondón jelentette be a játék kezdetét.

\- Lőjünk ki pár szarvast! – Beth izgatottan kiáltott fel, de az izgalma alább hagyott amikor Owen egy befőttesüveg, sárga, bűzölgő löttyöt öntött magára. - Mégis, mit csinálsz?

\- Elfedem a szagom hogy a vadak nehogy megérezzenek. – Lányok ledöbbenve és undorodva, Marshal csak visszafojtott röhögéssel reagált az imént látottakra. Marshal törte meg a csendet.

\- Elmondjuk neki vagy… - Leshawna szakította félbe.

\- Mondd hogy ez nem a te…

\- Pisim? De igen! Kértek? - Teljesen őszintén nyújtotta át a lányoknak egy másik üveg vizeletet.

\- Fúj!

\- A többi táborozóra vadászunk, - Beth világosította fel. - akik ugyanolyan emberek mint mi. Nem kell elfedni a szagod. – Csalódottan bámulta a következő üveg tartalmát.

\- Akkor a semmiért gyűjtöttem össze ezt a sok pisit? – Dühösen félredobta, de a lányok felé ért földet, Beth és Lindsay sikítva elrohantak, Marshal már nem bírta visszafogni a röhögést, Leshawna csak lefáradva válaszolt.

\- Te, egy beteg barom vagy.

* * *

A Hörcsög vadászok különböző utakon próbáltak szerencsét, Marshal, Owen és Leshawna egyedül jártak, Beth és Lindsay együtt maradtak.

\- Visszaértünk a kiindulópontra és egy árva szarvast sem láttunk. – Mindketten teljesen kimerültek.

\- Mi tartott ilyen sokáig?! – Mégis találtak egyet, Heathert aki nagyon dühösnek tűnt.

\- Úgy volt hogy meg kell keresni téged? – Beth nem értette a kérdést, de Heather nem tűrte az engedetlenséget.

\- Hahó, ki akar szövetséget?! – Próbálta emlékeztetni őket hogy igenis kötelességgel tartoznak neki.

\- Én! Én benne lehetek?! – Lindsay ismét megerősítette a szőke női sztereotípiát.

\- Te már benne vagy, Lindsay! Épp ez a lényeg! Menj és keress nekem bogyókat! Kajolnék. – Kihagyta a reggelit, ezért most kell bepótolnia.

\- Juhé! – Lindsay izgatottan nekilátott a feladatnak, de Beth-t kétségek gyötörték.

\- Öhm… nem kéne, tudod, vadásznunk?

\- Most is vadásztok! Nekem. Nem is biztos hogy némi bogyó elég lesz. Menj és hozz chip-set!

\- Öhm… az erdő mélyéről?

\- Lopj a konyháról! Nyomás! Beth azonnal elindult. – És ne legyen BBQ-s!

* * *

Vallomások:

Beth

 _\- Na jó, Heather néha basáskodik felettünk és az erdőben a vadász nem a szarvasnak keres kaját! – Hirtelen a bátorsága elillant. – Heather nem szokta ezt látni, ugye?_

* * *

Owen óvatosan kereste az áldozatát, közben kommentelt.

\- A vadász egy finomra hangolt gép. – Hogy miért beszélt magában, azt senki sem tudja. – Érzékeit kiélesíti a préda űzése. – Beleszagolt a levegőbe és meglátta DJ-t ahogy füvet majszolt. – Váratlanul, a vadász egy elsőrangú bakot lát meg a tisztáson. – Bebújt a bokrok mögé és meglapulva várt. – Hogy sikerrel járjon, a vadásznak türelemre, csendre és kitartásra van szüksége. – Hirtelen, a bab reggeli beütött és egy hatalmasat szellentett amire DJ felkapta a fejét, de nem rohant el, tovább legelészett.

* * *

Ezalatt, Beth visszament a táborba és a konyhát vette célba. Óvatosan meglapult az egyik kinti étkező asztal alatt hogy megbizonyosodjon hogy tiszta-e a levegő.

A Séf, ma szabadnapos volt, Pennyvel együtt, mindketten a tengerparton töltötték a szabadnapjukat. Séf egy lila, virágmintás fürdőnadrágban és egy narancssárga úszógumival a derekán indult a tenger felé, fütyörészve.

Beth megkönnyebbülve felsóhajtott, de beverte a fejét amire a Séf megállt és körbenézett. Miután úgy érezte, nincs veszély a közelben, továbbra is fütyörészve, tovább haladt. Beth bejutott az étkezdébe.

* * *

DJ-nek egy madár szállt az agancsára, de ő nem törődött vele. Owen továbbra is a bokrok között lapult és erőteljesen visszatartotta a babból eredő bélgázait.

\- A vadász közelebb oson. – Felkészült a lövésre. – Tudván hogy a környezet minden egyes protonja… - Hirtelen felkiáltott mint egy őrült. – KÍGYÓ! – Egy hatalmas kígyóval találkozott a bokorban és DJ elé dobta. Owen jelenléte és a kígyóktól való félelme olyan messzire hajtotta hogy Owen bottal üthette a nyomát. – Elkaplak, DJ! A s*gged lesz a hamburger! Én meg rajta a csípős szósz!

* * *

Beth több perci kutatott miután talált egy zacskó chips-et, de a Séf visszatért, ott felejtette a naptejet. Gyorsan az egyik étkező asztal alá bújt. A kis fa kabalája kiesett a zsebéből és koppant a padlón. Séf ezt meghallotta, beleszagolt a levegőbe és érezte hogy nincs egyedül. Beth érezte hogy csak idő kérdése amíg a Séf megtalálja, ezért mielőbb el akarta hagyni az étkezőt, de az egyik padló gerenda megrecsegett alatta és a Séf észrevette. A Séf egy dühöngő, őrült pillantást vetett a lányra aki olyan gyorsan rohant hogy a lába sem érte a földet és észre sem vette hogy a chips-es zacskó kiszakadt és a burgonyaszirmok folyamatosan kipotyogtak belőle.

* * *

Vallomások:

Beth

 _\- Szóval, lihegve futottam az életemért, az őrült Séf elől amikor abban a pillanatban eszembe jutott, ez Heather kedvéért csinálom?! Még csak nem is kedvelem!_

* * *

Beth, miután lerázta a Séfet, még egy marok chips-et evett a zacskóból.

* * *

Ezalatt, DJ, szarvas módjára, szökellve menekült Owen elől, aki szüntelenül üldözte.

\- Fasírtot csinálok belőled, DJ! – Folyamatosan rohant, de lévén hogy kövér, nem nagyon győzte a futást, de erőt vett magán és tovább futott. Mindent telelőtt zöld festékkel, de egy sem talált. DJ egy folyón ugrott át és Owen is követte volna, de nem ugrott elég nagyot és beverte az ágyékát egy hegyes sziklába.

* * *

Vallomások:

Mandy

 _\- Ezt a próbát nekem találták ki. Fél életemet az erdőben töltöttem. Ez a játék semmi ahhoz képest amit az otthoni erdőben kellett elviselnem._

* * *

Mandy egy igazi vadász ügyességével lopakodott a fák között amikor meglátott két szarvast akiket azonnal lepuffantott.

\- Áu! Mandy, ez nem volt szép! – Katie és Sadie, Mandy vörös paintball lövedékeinek az áldozatai lettek. A vadász nem maradt ott trécselni, tovább haladt.

* * *

Hörcsögök: 0

Sügérek: 2

* * *

Vallomások:

Marshal

 _\- Jól van, az erdő talán nem az én terepem, de esküt tettem hogy többé nem eszek olyan gombát amiről biztosan nem tudom hogy milyen fajta. Ellenben a fegyverhasználathoz igenis értek. Pár hónapot egy katonai táborban töltöttem ahol megtanultam a fegyverhasználat alapjait. Nálam pontosabban senki sem lő._

* * *

Marshal nem szerette az erdőt és lopakodni sem tudott jól, de kiszúrta Courtney-t és egyenesen fejbe lőtte.

\- Hé, ki volt az?! – Észrevette hogy zöld festék, vagyis a hörcsögök színe.

Marshal visszatért a fák közé és további áldozatokat keresett.

* * *

Hörcsögök: 1

Sügérek: 2

Beth dühösen ment vissza Heather felé, a bokrok közül pisszegést hallott, aminek nem szentelt komoly figyelmet.

\- Csak tessék, puffants le! Ennél sz*rabb napom már úgy sem lesz! – Cody ugrott elő a bokrok közül, de ahelyett hogy lelőtte volna, csak trécselni állt le vele.

\- Te vadász vagy. A játék szabályai és a táplálék lánc szerint, én nem lőhetlek le. Mi bajod? Találtál már szarvast?

\- Nem, de az életemet tettem kockára hogy megfújjak egy zacskó chips-et!

Visszatértek Heather-hez, aki elég dühösnek tűnt.

\- Merre kószáltál eddig?! – Odanyújtotta a chips-et.

\- Nesze, remélem azért sejted min mentem keresztül hogy megszerezzem a… - Azonnal kikapta a kezéből és közelebbről is megvizsgálta.

\- Mindössze, 11 darab maradt benne! – Megszagolta. – És pont BBQ-s! – A földre dobta. – Azonnal cseréld ki sajtosra! – Beth egy pillanatra elgondolkodott rajta, de most telt be a pohár.

\- Nem! – Heather ezen felháborodott.

\- Mit mondtál az előbb?! – Cody teljesen összecsinálta magát, elvette a chips-et a földről és elrohant. – Szívd vissza! – Parancsolta, de Beth megállta a helyét.

\- Nem!

\- Ne! Mondjam! Még egyszer!

\- Nem! Belefáradtam hogy belém törlöd a lábad! És ha nincs ellenedre, teljesítenem kell a próbát! – Mielőtt elment, meglőtte Heathert a karján.

\- Áu! Ez nem vicces! – Válaszképp csak még egyet lőtt, ezúttal a fejére.

* * *

DJ a magas szirt felé vette az irányt, Owen még mindig a nyomában volt. Habár a végkimerülés határán állt, Owen nem adta fel és tudva hogy DJ fél a magas helyeken, tudta hogy nemsokára sarokba szorul, ez adott neki kitartást hogy ne kapjon szívrohamot.

\- A vadász bátorsága és kedve… - Csak lihegve tudott beszélni. - nem… fog… szűnni! - Elérték a szirt végét és DJ sarokba szorult. – Most az enyém vagy, szarvas! – Owen már szédült a kimerültségtől, de erőt vett magán és célra tartotta a puskáját és lőtt. Nem jött ki belőle semmi. Kifogyott. DJ ezt észrevette és dühösen felé tornyosult. Owen teljesen beijedt. – A vadász tudja hogy a prédát mindig megbénítja a félelem? Vagy a tisztelet? A szarvas nem kerekedhet a vadász felé! – Mielőtt megragadhatta volna, DJ-t egy zöld festékpatron találta képen és lezuhant a szirtről, bele az első próba színhelyére. A cápákat már eltávolították onnan, szóval gond nélkül kiúszott a partra. – Köszi, Marshal!

\- Kifogytunk, mi?

\- Előfordul hogy a vadász kevesebb tölténnyel rendelkezik mint kéne. A harci szellemét nem lehet megtörni!

\- Adjak párat?

\- Ha szépen megkérlek rá? – Marshal átadta a töltényei felét. – Piszok jól lősz. Hol tanultad? Lőttél már ilyennel?

\- Nem, én igazi puskával lőttem már.

\- Whoa, tényleg?! Ez nagyon baró!

\- Azt hiszem, a lényeg, csak akkor lőj ha tiszta a célpont és biztosan eltalálod. Máskülönben csak pazarlod a lőszert.

\- Azt hiszem jövök egyel!

\- És tudom is hogy fizethetnéd vissza.

\- Mégis hogy?

\- Mi van közted és Liz között? – Owen ezen idegeskedni kezdett és ismét f*ngott egy hatalmasat. – Haver, most komolyan? Épp megmentettelek.

\- Bocsi, csak a sok bab.

\- Ez inkább ideggáznak tűnik.

\- Mindkettő, ha pontosak akarunk lenni.

\- Nos?

\- Megígértem hogy nem mondom el.

\- Jól van. Megértem. –Azzal sarkon fordult és lelépett.

\- Komolyan? – Owen nem értette, ennyitől feladja.

Hörcsögök: 3

Sügérek: 2

* * *

Vallomások:

Marshal

 _\- Ennyi bőven elég volt. Liz titkos szövetséget kötött Owennel. Nem túl bölcs dolog. Van egy olyan érzésem hogy Liz is titkol valamit._

* * *

Ezalatt, Heather összeszedte Lindsay-t aki serényen bogyókat gyűjtött neki.

\- Nézd csak, szereztem áfonyákat. – Csak kiütötte a kezéből.

\- Utánam!

Beth talált egy szarvast, Liz személyében, de Heather megzavarta.

\- Hé, Beth! – Liz ezt meghallva, elrohant.

\- Már majdnem megvolt!

Heather dühösen lépdelt Beth felé.

\- Az előbb beszéltünk rólad.

\- Tényleg?! – Igazából csak azért hozta magával Lindsay-t hogy hatásosabb legyen a mondandója, semmit sem beszélt meg vele.

\- Csitulj! Úgy döntöttünk hogy adunk még egy esélyt, ha visszaszívod, ismét beveszünk a szövetségbe!

\- Mit szívjak vissza?

\- Az "N" betűs szót! A "nemet"!

\- Nem szívom vissza!

\- Nem jutsz semmire, nélkülem!

\- Tudod miért veszítünk mostanság?

\- Mert mindenki béna és idétlen?!

\- Nem! Annyira akarsz ugráltatni minket hogy minden más hidegen hagy! Csak az jár a fejedben hogy basáskodj felettünk! – Heather ezen megsértődött, levette a mű orrot és hozzávágta. – Na most betelt a pohár!

\- Gyere csak, te kis bagoly!

* * *

Mandy még mindig nem állt le az áldozat szedéssel, Gwen és Trent együtt sétáltak, örültek hogy egy kicsit kettesben lehettek, de nem élvezhették sokáig, mert Gwent fejbe, Trentet mellkason lőtte.

Egy zöld festékpatron csapódott be a feje mellett.

\- Ugye tudod hogy a vadászokért nem kapsz pontot, Marshal?!

\- Lehet, de jó mókának ígérkezik! – Mandy elfogadta Marshal kihívását és egymásra nyitottak tüzet.

Marshal levette a sapkáját és egy bokorra akasztotta amivel sikerült becsapnia Mandy-t mert ő a sapkához osont. Marshal lesben állt, alig néhány másodperc hiányzott ahhoz hogy hátba lője, de megjelent Owen.

\- Hé, Marshal, te hogy haladsz? – Mandy egy másodperc töredéke alatt megfordult és két jól irányított lövést adott le. Egyet Marshal képébe, egyet Owen ágyékára amitől a kövér fickó összegörnyedve terült el a földön.

\- Szép volt Owen. – Jegyezte meg szarkasztikusan.

\- Én nyertem! – Mandy most büszkén mosolygott. Marshal elismerte a vereséget, de dühös volt Owenre amiért miatta vesztett.

Marshal ott hagyta Owent, hagy boldoguljon egyedül.

Mire Owennek eléggé enyhült az Mandy által okozott fájdalom az ágyékában, feltápászkodott és újabb prédát keresett. Időközben ellőtt az összes lőszert amit Marshaltól kapott, egy kivételével és egyetlen szarvast sem talált el.

Meghallott egy kis neszt az egyik bokorban és egy másik bozótosban látta hogy egy szarvas bújkál.

\- Nem érdekel ki az, de ez lesz a nap lövése. – Suttogta magában. – Már csak ez az egy golyóm maradt. A préda és a vadász sorsa is végre, beteljesedik. – Ismét eleresztett egy galambot, a szemben lévő szarvas erre felfigyelt, továbbra sem tudta ki az, de ő is szellentett egy kisebbet. – Csak finoman. – Az idegei pattanásig feszültek, tudta hogyha most elvéti, a szarvas elrohan és nem lesz több lőszere. – ÉS BUMM! – Kilőtte az utolsó golyót és talált, mert egy fájdalmas nyögés jött a bokorból.

\- Owen, ez te voltál?!

\- Liz… te vagy az? – Owen idegesen figyelte az apró, szarvasnak öltözött lányt, aranyos volt, különösen a kis farocska a fenekén. – Várjunk, az előbb te szellentettél? – Liz elvörösödött a szégyentől.

\- A hülye bab miatt! Ne gondolj semmi ilyesmit rólam!

\- Eltaláltalak? – Liz ismét zavarba jött, megfordult és pontosan a fenekén egy hatalmas zöld festék foltot lehetett látni.

\- Úgy tűnik.

\- IGEN! LŐTTEM EGY SZARVAST – Liz továbbra is lefáradt szemekkel bámulta.

\- Gratulálok. – Jegyezte meg miközben megforgatta a felemás szemeit.

* * *

Hörcsögök: 4

Sügérek: 4

Beth és Heather még mindig egymással vitatkoztak.

\- Most adok egy végső esélyt!

\- Miért is? Mert a kis szövetséged nélkül nincs semmi esélyed?

\- Megtudom keseríteni az életed! – Beth érezte hogy sarokba szorította, de Heathernek még volt néhány trükkje, Lindsay pedig csak nézett.

\- Már megtetted, a ma reggeli, "Valaki kenje be a leforrázott, rücskös, aligátor bőrömet!"! Mi vesztenivalóm van?

* * *

Leshawna már a kezdetek óta csak settenkedett.

\- Két órája mást sem csinálok, csak osonok a fák között és még egy kib*aszott verebet sem lőttem képen! Ki az a f*sz aki szerint ez szórakoztató? – A távolból veszekedést hallott és a hang irányába ment.

Ahogy egyre közelebb ment a hang forrásához, meglátta hogy valakik, nem látta rendesen kik azok mert a szemüveg elhomályosította a távolra való látását, de azt látta hogy az egyik egy szarvas, ezért lelőtte.

\- Áu! Ki volt az?! – Heathert ismét eltalálták, ezúttal a tarkóján.

\- Hoppá, tudtam hogy el kellett volna mennem egy optikushoz mielőtt idejövök. Bocsi.

\- Ide a puskát! – Követelte Beth-től, de ő inkább csak lábon lőtte amitől a földre esett.

\- Ez tök jó lövés volt!

\- Megjött a kedvem amikor lőni láttalak! – A két lány csak együtt nevetett ahogy Heather a földön vonaglott.

\- Nevetni tilos!

* * *

Ezalatt, Cody továbbra is a chips-et majszolva sétálgatott az erdőben, egyedül.

* * *

Vallomások:

Cody

 _\- Azt hittem megúszom. Órákon át jártam az erdőt és senki sem talált el._

* * *

Épp megette a chips maradékát amikor a földön talált egy halom áfonyát. Épp azon volt hogy fölszedje amikor egy morgást hallott maga mögül. Egy medve volt, követte a chips morzsáit.

\- Hello, nagyfiú. – Teljesen maga alá csinált és jó oka is volt rá. – Kérsz egy kis bogyót? – Erőteljesen ráüvöltött és jól helybenhagyta, Cody teljesen lesérült.

* * *

Heather végre fel tudott állni, kikapta Lindsay kezéből a puskát és Beth-re meg Leshawnára tüzelt. A két lány viszonozta a tüzet.

* * *

Duncan magával hozott egy festék sprayt amivel egy koponyát rajzolt egy fára.

\- Most komolyan, egy fára? – Courtney volt az, a fején zöld festéknyommal.

\- Hé, Hercegnő, csak nem engem követsz?

\- Véletlenül jártam erre, de én már visszaindulok a táborba. Valószínűleg mindjárt vége ennek a hülye játéknak. – El is indult, de Duncan megállította.

\- Rossz irányba tartasz, arra van a tábor.

\- Már megbocsáss, de én cserkész kapitány voltam. A vérembe ivódott a tájékozódás, arra van a tábor. – Mindketten megvonták a vállukat és az általuk helyesnek vélt utat követték. Azonban, egymásnak mentek és a szarvaik összeakadtak. – Hé, eressz el!

\- Én sem így képzelem a szórakozást!

\- Klassz, Duncan, most mi lesz?!

* * *

Vallomások:

Duncan

 _\- Igen, tudom mire gondoltok, levehettük volna azokat a hülye mű szarvakat, de ha megszegjük a szabályokat, Chris felkapta volna a vizet és engem vagy Courtney-t diszkvalifikálták volna. És azért egész jó móka volt._

* * *

\- Járunk egyet? – Ajánlotta Duncan, Courtney-nak nem volt választása.

A Sügérek többi vadásza, Taylor, Geoff és Bridgette egyetlen szarvast sem találtak, de végül meghallották az égtelen veszekedés és lövöldözés zaját. Megnézték, de amikor látták hogy mi okozza, ledöbbentek. Leshawna, Beth és Heather erőteljesen festékkel sorozták egymást, már mindhárman tetőtől-talpig zöldek voltak, de a Sügérek megsorozták őket és a sok zöld mellé, egy kis piros is került. Bridgette külön élvezte hogy lelőheti Heathert, ahogy Taylor ígérte neki.

\- Nincs ennél jobb mulatság!

Hörcsögök: 4

Sügérek: 5

A hangos bemondó ismét megszólalt, Chris hangjával.

\- FIGYELEM VADAK ÉS AZOK VADÁSZAI! MINDENKI JÖJJÖN VISSZA A TÁBORBA! A JÁTÉK VÉGET ÉRT! TÖBB ÁLDOZAT MÁR NEM ÉRVÉNYES!

* * *

Egy darabig eltartott, de végül mindenki visszatért. Codyt még korábban kimentették, de olyan súlyosan lesérült hogy Pennynek több óráig tartott begipszelni és fáslizni az egész testét. Még beszélni sem tudott a sok kötéstől.

A szarvasok közül, Heather-t, Courtney-t, DJ-t és Lizt kapták el a Hörcsögök. Katie, Sadie, Heather, Gwen és Trent a Sügér vadászok áldozataivá váltak. Duncan volt az egyetlen szarvas aki sértetlenül megúszta. A pár még hiányzott, de a kamerák felvették az egészet.

\- Ez egyáltalán nem elfogadható, kifosztani a Séfet, chips-et enni az erdőben, egy medvével dulakodni?! – Chris szigorú és megvető stílust vett fel. - Tudjátok mit látok a szemem előtt?! Egy irtó fegyelmezetlen csoportot! – Látom, a hálátlan tömeget, ahogy a festékpatronok java pocsékba ment! Hozzá kell tennem, - Mindenki előre félt hogy miket fog még mondani. – ez király volt! – Hirtelen elmúlt a haragja és vidám stílust vett fel. – Komolyan, amikor a saját csapatodra nyitottál tüzet?! Az olvasók hangosan felröhögtek! Nem beszélve Marshal és Mandy párbajáról!

\- Nem látta valaki Duncant meg Courtney-t? – Kérdezte Taylor, de Katie és Sadie egyszerre mutattak az erdő felé ahol a pár, összeakasztott agancsokkal, nagy nehezen visszatalált a táborba.

\- Ezt nem lehet röhögés nélkül kibírni! – Gwen jegyezte meg.

\- Duncan, te aztán egy nagyon rossz kutya vagy! – Owen is röhögött a többiekhez hasonlóan.

\- A csaj akasztotta belém a karmait! – Courtney ezt a megjegyzésére egy erőteljes tökön rúgással válaszolt amitől Duncan teljesen összegörnyedt, de nem bírt lehajolni az összeakasztott agancsok miatt. - Lehajolni sem bírok!

\- Courtney, nyugodj le! – Nyugtatta Chris. – Penny egyszerre csak egy sérültet tud ellátni és Cody nagyon csúnyán lesérült. – A Sügérek segítettek a párnak szétválni. Penny nem végzet semmilyen kísérletet Cody-n, elég baj neki hogy így lesérült. – A Sügérek színével 5 szarvas és 4 Hörcsögvadász lett elkapva, - Beth, Owen, Leshawna és Marshal, de Lindsay megfordult és mutatta a hátán lévő vörös festéket. Az összes Hörcsög vadász el lett kapva. – a szám 5-re emelkedett, egyértelmű hogy a Sügérek nyerték ezt a próbát! – A Sügérek ujjongva kiáltottak fel, ők nyertek. – A vadász verseny a ti javatokra dőlt el! Hörcsögök, ezúttal veletek találkozunk a tábortűznél.

* * *

A Tábortűzi Szertartás:

A Vijjogó Hörcsögök

\- Őszintén, alig várom hogy Beth-t kihajítsuk! – Heather egyáltalán nem bánta a vereséget, legalább lehetőséget kapott megszabadulni Beth-től. – Bárcsak egyszerre kettőt is ki lehetne szavazni. – Erőteljesen Leshawnára utalt.

* * *

Vallomások:

Cody

 _\- Oké, tudom hogy ideiglenesen megnyomorított egy medve, de nem vagyok olyan rosszul. Gyorsan gyógyulok, mellesleg, Heather veszélyesebb egy viperánál. A saját csapata 18 alkalommal lőtte le. Engem nem szavaznak ki._

Leshawna

 _\- Hogy kire szavazok, Heather, az első nap óta az agyamra, de Cody olyan súlyosan lesérült hogy nem képes lábra állni._

Owen

 _\- Ami Cody-t már nem nagyon tudjuk mire használni. Bocsi._

Lindsay

 _\- Totál nagyra értékelem hogy Beth szembe mert szállni Heather-el, de most már az egész olyan zavaros._

Marshal

 _\- Azt hiszem most van egy jó lehetőség elintézni egy későbbi, veszélyes ellenséget. Heather megkért hogy szavazzak Beth-re és meg is ígértem, de azt nem hogy be is tartom._

Liz

 _\- Azt hiszem Cody-t szavazom ki, egy elvarratlan szál, lehet hogy lesérült, de ha valaki korábban rájön mit is tettem Gwen naplójával, egyértelműen kiáll majd mellette._

\- Már csak 9 mályvacukor maradt a tálcán, de 10 vagytok. Aki hallja a nevét, jöjjön ki és vegyen el egyet. Az akinek… - Gwen félbeszakította az 1000-ik alkalommal hallott szöveget.

\- ...nem jut mályvacukor veszít! Tudjuk jól! Nem spórolnánk most ezzel? – Chris nem értékelte hogy félbeszakították, de a játékosok egyetértettek vele.

\- Jó, spóroljunk. – Kezdte a sorsolást, unott, lefáradt stílusban. – Marshal, Owen, - Ők kapták az elsőket mert ők tettek a legtöbbet a mai próbán. – Trent, Lindsay, Liz, Gwen, Leshawna, - 3 játékos maradt, 2 mályvacukor, Heather, Beth és Cody. Heather szentül meg volt győződve hogy Beth megy haza, de tévedett. – Beth. Versenyzők, ez az est utolsó mályvacukra. – Cody és Heather maradt végül. Heather aki gyakran kiszúr másokkal és a mai próbát miatta vesztették el és Cody aki olyan súlyosan lesérült hogy egyedül képtelen lenne folytatni a játékot. - Heather-é. – Meg sem várta hogy Chris odadobja neki, csak kikapta a kezéből.

\- Iszonyú nagy mázlitok van!

\- Cody, a Szégyen Móló csak rád vár. – Végignézett magán és meg sem bírt mozdulni. – Egyedül nem fogsz kijutni.

\- Segítek. – Ajánlotta Marshal.

Elkezdte óvatosan a móló felé tolni.

\- Sajnálom hogy ez történt veled. – Marshal ezt tényleg őszintén gondolta. Cody szája be volt fáslizva és nem tudott megszólalni. - Ugye megérted hogy nem azért szavaztunk ki mert nem kedvelünk. Kegyelemből tettük, már nem kell többet szenvedned. Sajnálom hogy nem jöttél össze Gwennel, de legalább hazamehetsz és kipihenheted magad. – Feltolta, biztonságban és épségben a hajóra és az elhajtott vele. – Aztán gyógyulj meg. Viszlát.

* * *

Cody volt a 8-ik aki elhagyta a Totál Dráma Szigetet, de még 18 játékos maradt.

A Szavazási arány:

Cody: 4

Heather: 3

Beth: 2

 **(Logisztikázzátok ki, hogy ki kire szavazott.)**

* * *

 **Köszönöm hogy elolvastad, ha tetszett, jelöld be követésre és a kedvenceid közé és ne felejts el kritikát írni. Ha érdekel, elolvashatod a többi történetemet is:**

 **\- Elfen Lied, ahogyan még nem láttad**

 **\- Egy történet Myrtanából**

 **\- Fable: A szükséges rossz**

 **\- Elder Scrolls: Égkoszorúi krónika**


	9. Főzőcske

**Halo, csütörtök van, egy újabb Totál Dráma Sziget. Kellemes olvasást kívánok.**

* * *

\- Mi volt legutóbb a Totál Dráma Szigetén? – Chris kezdte az előzetest. – Versenyzőink vadászokká és vadakká lettek. Owen nem járt sikerre, DJ kishíján lehajította a szirtről, de Marshal megmentette és rájött ami közte és Liz között folyik. Habár elkapta a prédáját, Lizt, fenékbe lőtte, nem volt túl boldog. Cody-t összeverte egy medve. A dolgok érdekesre fordultak, mert Beth, Heather, Lindsay és Leshawna egymás ellen fordították a fegyvereket. Komoly csata alakult ki a Hörcsögök női szakaszában a dominanciáért, ami miatt ők kerültek a tűz mellé. A végén, azonban, Cody húzta a rövidebbet. Az állás a két csapat között még mindig egyenlő, 9-9 az állás. Vajon melyik csapat emelkedik felül, illetve bukik alá? Most kiderül. A Totál! Dráma! Szigeten!

Az e heti próba napján, Chris nem verte fel kora reggel a táborozókat. Kényelmesen fel tudtak sorakozni a parton.

\- A mai próbán az elme lesz a fő, - Kezdte Chris az eligazítást. – a csapatmunka és a főzéstudomány. 3 fogásos menüt csináltok, előétel, fő étel és desszert. Mindhármat én fogom kiértékelni. A győztes most jutalmat kap, a vesztes hazaküld valakit. Mindegyik csapat kijelöl egy főszakácsot aki mindent irányít és kitalálja az összes fogást. Az alapanyagok, - A tengerből előjött egy furgon, tele mindenféle főzési alapanyaggal amit egy egyenruhás delfin vezetett. ( **Ez komolyan így volt az eredetiben)**. – minden reggel szállítanak összetevőket. Szóval alapanyagból nem lesz hiány.

A Sügérek néztek be elsőként, a három utolsó fiú, DJ, Geoff és Duncan. Geoff-nek azonnal ötlete támadt.

\- Ebből elképesztő olaszt lehetne rittyenteni.

\- Akkor te leszel a főszakács! – Ajánlotta Duncan.

\- Komolyan?! – Senki sem ellenkezett. – Akkor szedjük a szajrét! – A Sügérek minden vita és probléma nélkül hozták a cuccokat.

Amíg a Hörcsögök

\- Tudjuk ki a főszakács?! – Heather magára utalt, ellentmondást nem tűrően. – Ezúttal ne szúrd el, ha lehet! – Összevont szemekkel Beth-re meredt aki megadóan bólogatott majd otthagyta.

\- Ne is törődj vele. – Ment oda mellé Leshawna.

\- Gondolod még haragszik rád a múltheti miatt? – Kérdezte Marshal.

\- Szerintem, igen. Nehezen bocsájt meg. – Beth kétségbeesett, ha a mai próbát elveszítik, Heather kirúgja és most nem fogja megúszni. Szeretett volna mindent megtenni hogy segítse a csapatot és Marshal csak egy ilyen lehetőségre várt.

\- Akkor jól sejted, de én segíthetek rajtad. – Ajánlotta.

\- Te? – Beth meglepődött rajta, Marshal nem olyannak tűnt aki nagyon mások segítségére sietne.

\- Egy titkos szövetség, kettőnk között. – Beth már sejtette mit is akar és a Heatherrel való tapasztalat miatt rögtön, dühösen visszautasította volna, de Marshal megelőzte. – Ne aggódj, én nem Heather vagyok és nem kell most választ adnod. A feladatod is könnyebb lesz. Csak csináld amit mondok és ne kérdezz. Nem foglak ugráltatni és a rabszolgámmá tenni, nem ahogy ő tette veled.

* * *

Vallomások:

Beth

 _\- Egy szövetség, Marshallal? Nem tudom, azt állítja hogy segít, de Heather is hasonló dolgot ígért. Segít ha azt teszem amit mond. Nem tudom megbízhatok-e Marshalban, de azt tudom hogy nincs sok esélyem egyedül és nem bízhatok abban hogy mindig nyerni fogunk._

Marshal

 _\- Heather hatalmas szívességet tett nekem amikor kirúgta Beth-t. Én felveszem, leporolom, adok neki egy kis szeretetet és a tenyeremből fog enni._

Heather

 _\- Át kellett venni a vezetést. Hahó, az állások egyenlők, bármelyik próbán felénk kerekedhetnek és a csapatban, szinte mindenki haszontalan._

Liz

 _\- Végre, egy próba amit nekem találtak ki! Nem nézné ki belőlem az ember, de a konyhában nagyon otthon vagyok. Egyszerűen csak szeretek főzni és a jóételeket amik valljuk be, nem találhatóak a szigeten._

* * *

A Sügérek összeszedték ami kellett és rögtön a konyha felé vették az irányt.

\- Zsír, gyerünk tovább! – Geoff vezette őket, még Courtney sem ellenkezett.

Heather is utasításokat adott a csapatnak.

\- Leshawna, mangót! Beth, ananászt! Lindsay, mogyorót! Trent a mirelit bordát hozd! Gwen, paradicsomot! Owen, narancsokat! Liz a gyúlékony cuccot! Marshal, tojásokat!

* * *

Előbb a Sügérek telepedtek le a konyha egyik részében.

\- Jól van, 9-en vagyunk és 3 fogást kell készíteni. Mindenki menjen trióban.

DJ, Bridgette és Geoff voltak egy csapat, ők voltak felelősek a fő fogásért. Katie, Sadie és Mandy az előételt készítették, amíg Duncan, Courtney és Taylor a desszertet intézték.

\- Kizárt! Én nem társulok Duncannel! – Courtney-nak nem tetszett az ötlet hogy Duncannel kell együtt dolgoznia.

\- Ugyan, Courtney, a csapatért! – Könyörgő tekintettel bámultak rá aminek nem tudott nemet mondani.

* * *

Vallomások:

Courtney

 _\- Abszolút motiválatlan és soha nem szokott kezet mosni és csökönyös… -_ _ **(Na jó, ehhez nekem nincs**_ _ **türelmem.)**_ _\- … egy napszemüveg még senkit sem tesz "vagány csávóvá"… -_ _ **(Most komolyan! Elég!)**_ _– Az ilyen srácok az agyamra mennek! Most komolyan, ki csinál ilyet?! És amikor elkezdi a haját babrálni… -_ _ **(Na jó, most untam meg!).**_

* * *

A Sügérek jól haladtak mindhárom fogás elkezdésével.

* * *

A Hörcsögök is neki kezdtek volna.

\- Gwen, Lindsay és Liz, ti csináljátok a citrus és mogyoró tortát, flambírozva! – Lindsay és Gwen egyáltalán nem értette az utolsó szót.

\- Ti tudjátok hogy kell tortát lambériázni? – Gwen csak megvonta a vállát, de Liz megnyugtatta.

\- Nem kell félni, én értek hozzá.

\- Klassz!

Owen egy nagy zsák naranccsal jött a konyhába, de nem látta ki van előtte és nekiment Heathernek amitől kibillent az egyensúlyából, elejtette a narancsokat és rájuk esve összenyomta őket.

\- Vissza a kocsihoz és hozz még narancsokat!

\- Rajta vagyok!

\- Trent, a tied és Marshallé a sült borda! – A két fiú neki is kezdett. – Beth és Leshawna, facsart ananászt és mangó szószt csináljatok!

\- Bízd csak ide! – Büszkélkedett Leshawna. – Olyan ananász mártást tudok csinálni hogy az Ördög is megnyalja a tíz ujját!

\- Igazán?! Ez nagyszerű, de mivel én vagyok itt a főszakács, én döntöm el hogy mi lesz az étel és a mártás nem ananászból lesz! – Egyszerűen csak így leteremtette őket, de muszáj volt engedelmeskedniük.

* * *

Owen a kocsitól visszatérve, egy ládányi naranccsal rohant vissza a konyhába, de nekirohant egy fának amin egy méhkas volt. A rázkódástól megijedtek és megtámadták Owent. A kövér fickó, a narancsokat hátrahagyva rohant a bogarak elől.

* * *

A Sügérek folytatták a főzést, DJ és Bridgette paradicsomokat aprítottak amíg Geoff a vizet ellenőrizte, közbe félrepillantott hogy láthassa Bridgette-t.

\- Szerintem kedvel téged. – Súgta oda DJ, Bridge-nek.

\- Meglehet. Elég helyes pasinak tűnik. – DJ kapva az alkalmon, odaküldte a barátját hogy megtörte neki a jeget.

\- Figyu, - Geoff nem tudta mit is mondhatna, kimondta az első dolgot ami az eszébe jutott. – jól áll amikor kaját csinálsz. – Eddig jól haladt, de őt ismerve, most jön az a rész amit nem kéne kimondania. – Mint Ewan haverom dögös anyja. – Bridgette ezt nem értékelte.

\- Hogyan? – DJ rögtön odarohant hogy mentse a menthetőt.

\- Hé, Geoff, hoznál nekünk még egy kis paradicsomot?!

\- Nincs akadálya! – Fel sem fogta hogy miből lett kimentve. – Szevasz, Bridge.

Marshal és Trent együtt csinálták a sült bordát, de Gwen otthagyva Lizt és Lindsay-t, inkább Trentnek segített, pontosabban nézte ahogy a páclével bevonja a húst. A konyha ajtó hirtelen kicsapódott és Owen jött be rajta, egy halom méhcsípéssel és egy nagy láda naranccsal.

\- Semmi vész, emberek! Megjöttem! Hé, Trent! Kapd el! – Odavágta a ládát, Trent fejéhez akinek tele voltak a kezei, így nem tudta elkapni a felé repülő nehéz dobozt és egyenesen a fejéhez csapódott. – Bocsi.

* * *

Vallomások:

Heather

 _\- Nem olyan rossz a helyzet, csak a méhek összecsípték Owent és Trent agyrázkódást kapott ami miatt kiírták a mai próbáról. Még nem veszett el minden! Még nyerhetünk! – Ő maga sem hitte el._

* * *

Courtney, Duncan és Taylor a desszertet csinálták, Courtney túl durvának tartotta ahogy Duncan a tésztát nyújtotta.

\- Vigyázz, a nagy kezeiddel összezúzod a tésztát! – Szólt Duncanre, Courtney.

\- Vigyázz, a zabszem mindjárt kiugrik a fenekedből! – Vágott vissza Duncan.

\- Vigyázzatok, ha tovább veszekedtek, még eljegyezitek egymást! – Taylor csak viccelődött rajtuk.

\- Három óra a pontozásig! – Jelentette Chris.

* * *

Beth és Leshawna folytatták az előételt, de Heathernek nem tetszett ahogy Beth az ananászt vágta.

\- Ezek a darabok egyáltalán nem egyformák! Cseréljetek helyet! – Beth még mindig letörve, de engedelmeskedett, Leshawna megállította.

\- Mi bajod velük, szerintem jók!

\- Nem azért lettem én a főszakács hogy te oktass ki!

\- Nem, azért lettél főszakács mert megbundáztad! És mit hittél, kit fogsz csőbe húzni ezzel a csinos kis köténykével?!

\- Részt veszel a csapatjátékban vagy sem?! – Az egész konyhában, még a másik csapatból is mindenki őket bámulta.

\- Naná, hogy részt veszek, de idegf*szt kapok az ananásztól!

\- Gyerünk, tovább szeletelni! Rajta! – Leshawna továbbra is ideges volt Heatherre, de nem akarta elveszíteni a próbát, ezért úgy tett ahogy mondta. – Helyes.

\- A kis kétszínű! Basáskodó… - Munka közben, csendben dühöngött, de az ananász kimarta a kezét és az egész karján vörös foltok jelentek meg. – Hé, mit ajánlasz erre?

\- Vakard le miután nyertünk. Eredj dolgozni! – Leshawna már azon volt hogy agyonverje, de Beth és Marshal lefogták.

* * *

Katie és Sadie jót beszélgettek egymással miközben Mandy egyedül dolgozott az előételeken.

\- Lányok, nem segítenétek egy kicsit?! Elég sok munka ez egyedül nekem!

\- Jól van, jól van! – A két lány egy darabig segített Mandy-nek, de pár perc után újra leálltak és egymással beszélgettek.

* * *

Vallomások:

Mandy

 _\- Komolyan, már megint ezt a kettőt fogtam ki._

* * *

Az idő fele letelt, Gwen beállt Trent helyére hogy segítsen Marshalnak és együtt berakták sülni a bordát. Liz és Lindsay, megcsinálták a desszertet, pontosabban Liz csinálta meg, Lindsay csak bámulta.

\- Látom elkészültetek. – Heather büszkén nézett a két lányra és a tortára.

\- Már csak meg kell gyújtani. – Jelentette ki Liz, büszkén. Egy öngyújtót használva, meggyújtotta a tortán lévő gyúlékony anyagot és néhány másodpercre, hatalmas lángok lepték el a tortát amitől a cukormáz ráolvadt a szélére és kellemes, karamell és citrom illatot árasztott.

\- Elismerésem, Liz, most ki tettél magadért. – A következő csapathoz ment. – Hogy halad a borda? – Marshal válaszolt.

\- Még egy félórát sül és kész is. – Gwennel összehozták. Végül az előételesekhez, Beth-hez és Leshawnához fordult.

\- Az előétel? – Leshawna még dühös volt rá és legszívesebben még mindig a fejéhez vágta volna az egészet, de a csapatért, kitett magáért és együtt elkészítették az előételt.

\- Megvan.

\- Legalább hasznotokat vette a csapat. – Vetette oda hálátlanul.

* * *

Vallomások:

Leshawna

 _\- Na betelt a pohár! Valakinek egy kis jómodort kéne verni ebbe a p*csába!_

* * *

A Sügérek egy kicsit lemaradtak, a fő fogás ugyan már a vége felé járt, de Mandy továbbra is egyedül csinálta az előételt, a hidegtálat. Egyedül reszelt sajtot, szeletelt kolbászt, aprított olívát és filézett halat, túl sok volt egy emberre és alig tudta csak a felét elkészíteni a végére.

Courtney, Duncan és Taylor is problémákkal küszködött, Taylor megette a töltelékek felét, Duncan meg egyenetlenül töltötte meg a süteményeket.

\- Taylor, a sütiket kell megtölteni és nem a gyomrod!

\- Bocsi. – Befalt egy üres sütit is amire Courtney csak a homlokára csapott, de Duncan is feldühítette.

\- Te meg annyira ügyetlen vagy! Mindegyikbe egyforma mennyiségű töltelék kell!

\- Ne sírj már, szerintem jól néznek ki! Ne legyél ilyen, nyársat nyelt! – Courtney-ban most egy világ omlott össze, Taylor egy újabb adag tölteléket kezdett magába tömni.

\- Ez nem is igaz! Nincs ember akivel könnyebb lenne kijönni mint velem! – Duncan csak megforgatta a szemeit.

\- Jah, persze. Te mindig tök laza vagy. – Egy adag tölteléket lőtt Courtney arcára aki egy tál nyers tésztával dobta képen.

* * *

Vallomások:

Duncan

 _\- Ez a csaj, tényleg fel tud b*szni! De bírom az ilyet._

Courtney

 _\- Duncan meg én?! Majd ha fagy! Legfeljebb ha a disznók megtanulnak repülni! – Kintről kopogás hallatszott, Leshawna már türelmetlenül várta hogy ő következhessen._

 _\- Még mindig te vagy bent?! Más is bejöhetne végre?! – Courtney sokat beszél._

 _\- Megmondtam, semmit sem lehet._

Taylor

 _\- Komolyan, csak egy jegyűrűt kellett volna odadobni_

* * *

Mindkét csapat elkészült és megterítettek Chrisnek. Beth egy virágfüzér közepébe rakta a kis elátkozott kabaláját amit még a Csonti Szigetről szerzett, valahogy jól nézett ki az asztalon.

\- Itt van a eledele, uram. – Mindkét fél megadott egyfajta vendéglátós tiszteletet Chrisnek.

Geoff gyertyákat gyújtott amik megfelelő hangulatot kölcsönöztek az asztalnak.

\- Egy perc és itt a koszt, haver… vagyis, uram.

A Hörcsögök ételei, ananászkockák nyárson, mangómártásban előételnek, sült borda fő fogásnak és Liz mesés tortája desszertnek. A Sügérek ételei, Katie és Sadie jóvoltából félig elkészített hidegtál, Geoff, Bridgette és DJ által készített, ínycsiklandó bolognai spagetthi és félig üres vagy Taylor által megevett töltött krémes sütemények, szerencsére eleget hagyott Chrisnek.

* * *

A Hörcsögök még egy utolsót szimatoltak az általuk készített vacsora illatából.

\- Ha ezzel nem nyerünk, akkor semmivel. – Dicsekedett Leshawna.

\- Ez egyszer, egyetértek. – Heather rábólintott. – Owen, te felügyelsz! – Utasította, de Marshalnak ellenvetése volt.

\- Ellenvetés! – A lányok lefáradva bámultak rá.

\- Mi van?

\- Komolyan a zabagépet hagyjuk itt a díjnyertes vacsoránkkal? Vagyis rábízzuk a káposztát a kecskére? – A lányok ledöbbenve bámultak és érezték hogy most egy nagy baklövéstől mentette meg őket Marshal.

\- Te jó ég, Marshal. Ha ezt nem mondtad volna… - Heathert is teljesen meglepte a gondatlansága.

\- Ugyan, bízhattok bennem! – Erősködött Owen, de senkit sem győzött meg. Csorgó nyállal és korgó gyomorral csak a vacsorát nézte.

\- Marshal, te felügyelsz! – Helyesbített Heather és jól tette, Marshal csak egy falatot evett kóstolóként, elvégre ő sütötte, de nem evett többet és senki sem vette észre.

\- Finom.

* * *

Chris elkezdte megkóstolni az Mandy által készített hidegtálat, sajnos sok minden hiányos volt és nem lett befejezve.

\- Az előétel elég nagy csalódás. 10/5. – A Sügérek Katie-re és Sadie-re bámultak akik cserben hagyták Mandy-t. Következőnek a fő fogás jött, a spagetti amit DJ, Geoff és Bridgette együtt készített. Ez már jobban elnyerte az ízlését. – 15/10. – A Sügéreknek eddig 20 pontot sikerült összeszedniük. – Hogy reagálnak erre a Hörcsögök?

* * *

Lindsay és Gwen hozta az előételt, a nyársas ananászt.

\- Az előétel 10/8, szép munka! – A fő fogást Marshal hozta ki és tette le Chris elé. – Óh, igen, ez jól néz ki. – Megkóstolta a bordát és ez is elnyerte az ízlését, de nem annyira mint a Sügérek spagettije. – 10/9, a spagetti mögött azért lemaradt. – A Sügéreknek 20, a Hörcsögöknek 17 pontjuk volt. – Jöhetnek a desszertek! – A Sügérek hozták előbb a sütiket amiket Taylor megkímélt. Chris megkóstolta, de nem tűnt lenyűgözöttnek. – 10/6, valahogy nem az igazi. A Sügérek 26 ponttal vezetnek, a Hörcsögök desszertjének 10 pontra lesz szüksége hogy nyerjenek! Vajon sikerül? Hozzátok! – Liz hozta be a tortát amit ő maga készített, levette róla a műanyag burkolatot, Chris megkóstolta és teljesen ledermedt. A szemei olyan tágak voltak hogy az már groteszk volt és egy darabig nem mozdult.

\- Akkor most…? - Mindenki a legrosszabbtól tartott

\- A Hörcsögök nyertek! Ez a torta egyszerűen csodálatos! – Azonnal elkezdte betermelni a torta maradékát miközben a Hörcsögök ünnepeltek és Lizt felemelték a magasba a tortája miatt.

Chris amint befejezte a tortát, elkezdte a bejelentést.

\- Ahogy ígértem, a győztes csapat, azaz a Hörcsögök jutalmat kapnak! Egy 5 csillagos vacsorát a csillagos ég alatt! – A Hörcsögök ismét felkiáltottak örömükben, de a Sügérek csak le lettek törve. – A Sügérek pedig szavazzák ki a mai vesztest!

* * *

A Tábortűzi Szertartás:

A Gyilkos Sügérek

\- Ma este 9 Sügér foglal helyet, de csak 8 biztonságot nyújtó mályvacukor van a tálcámon. Sok szerencsét mindenkinek. Aki a nevét hallja, tudja mit kell tenni. Geoff, Mandy, DJ, Bridgette, Courtney, Duncan, - Három játékos maradt, 2 cukor, Taylor, aki a sütemények nagyját felfalta, Katie és Sadie akik cserben hagyták Mandy-t, ezzel lehúzva a pontszámaikat. – Taylor. Hölgyeim, az est utolsó cukra, - A két lány összeölelkezett egymással, tudván hogy most külön kell válniuk. – Katie-é.

\- Nem! Miért Sadie megy haza! Miért őt szavaztátok ki?! Ez nem igazság!

\- Sajnálom, a szabály az szabály! Sadie, vár rád a Balek Hajó.

\- Katie, megbeszéltük hogy együtt nyerünk vagy együtt vesztünk!

\- Igazad van. Az szabály ellenes ha én is megyek? – A Sügérek ezen megdöbbentek.

\- Ami azt illeti, nem. Szóval, Katie? Biztos vagy benne? – A két lány csak szipogott, le kellett mondaniuk a 100000$-ról ha együtt akartak maradni.

\- Mit ér a sok pénz, ha nem Sadie-vel szerzem meg? Igen, biztos vagyok.

A két lány együtt ment a Szégyenmólóra és szállt fel a Balek Hajóra. Ők voltak a 9-ik és a 10-ik akik elhagyták a Totál Dráma Szigetet. Már csak 16 játékos maradt.

* * *

 **Szavazási arány:**

Sadie: 4

Katie: 3

Taylor: 2

* * *

 **Köszönöm hogy elolvastad, ha tetszett, jelöld be követésre és a kedvenceid közé és ne felejts el kritikát írni. Ha érdekel, a többi történetemet is elolvashatod:**

 **\- Elfen Lied, ahogyan még nem láttad**

 **\- Egy történet Myrtanából**

 **\- Fable: A szükséges rossz**

 **\- Elder Scrolls: Égkoszorúi krónika**


	10. Extrém bizalom

**Halo, újabb csütörtök, újabb Totál Dráma Sziget. Kellemes olvasást kívánok.**

* * *

\- Legutóbb, a Totál Dráma Szigetén, - Kezdte Chris. – A táborlakók rendesen megkavarták a dolgokat. Heather tengelyt akasztott Leshawnával, de végül sikeresen győzelemre vezette a csapatát. Owennek nehéz napja volt, Marshal ajánlatot tett Beth-nek hogy inkább vele kössön szövetséget, de elutasította. Katie és Sadie miatt a Sügérek vereséget szenvedtek és a Vijjogó Hörcsögök elkerülték hogy a vesztőhelyre kerüljenek. Katie-től és Sadie-től egyszerre vettünk könnyes búcsút. A két csapat tagjai még képesek bízni egymásban? Ki lesz a 11-ik aki kiesik a játékból? Kiderül, e héten. A Totál! Dráma! Szigeten!

* * *

Az étkezdében, Séf a szokásosnál is furcsább undormányt szolgált fel, volt benne ananász, spagetti szósz, kolbász darabkák és olíva, minden össze turmixolva, egy szívószállal.

\- A mai különleges menü, Hawaii-Itáliai Fúziós Vagdalmány! – Átadta az első adagot Gwennek.

\- Röviden, a főzőverseny maradékai, összekeverve? – A Séf megsértődött a kritikán.

\- IGEN! ÚGY VAN! GONDJA AKADT?! – Gwen teljesen összerezzent.

\- Nem, uram! – Mindenki megkapta a reggelinek nevezett trutyit, de óvatosan kezdték enni.

DJ az elmúlt héten, talált egy kis nyuszit amit a gyermekeként nevelt. A szívószállal a szájába vett az undormányból egy adagot, megrágta és a szájából a szájába juttatta amin a többiek csak elundorodtak.

Duncan kapott az alkalmon és elcsent egy bögrét. Courtney nem nézte jó szemmel.

\- Lebuktál! Miért lopod el azt a bögrét?

\- Mert jól néz ki és nekem nincs. – Lazán elvigyorodott. – Vagyis, eddig nem volt.

\- De ezért kidobhatnak.

\- Azt hittem nem érdekel téged?

\- A Hörcsögök 9-en vannak, mi 7-en! Övék a létszámfölény!

\- Csak kifogás. - Duncan rákacsintott. - Te buksz rám. – Courtney feladta.

\- Miért is próbálkozom?! – Felháborodottan ott hagyta.

* * *

Chris egy kis bejelentést tett az olvasóknak.

\- Hello, Chris vagyok. – A hangja szomorú volt. – A csapatok néha, áskálódnak. Ezért a producerek, meg én, arra gondoltunk, a legjobb módszer hogy egyesítsük őket, - A hangjából rögtön eltűnt a bánat és vidám stílust vett fel. – ha humorba oltjuk! Ez oltári sirály lesz!

* * *

Chris kihívta a csapatokat a Szégyen Mólóra hogy eligazítsa őket a következő próbáról.

\- Szóval, a múltheti próba felfedte a Hörcsögök problémáit. – Leshawna és Gwen, szúrós szemekkel nézték Heathert aki viszonozta a gesztust. – És amennyire észrevettem, a Sügérek tavában is úszkál néhány őrült halacska. - Duncan a könyökével megbökte Courtney-t, aki egy nagyot lökött rajta. - Így, a heti próba lényege, a bizalomépítés. Minden jó dolog alkotó anyaga, egy kis bizalom.

* * *

Vallomások:

Gwen

 _\- Egyszer bíztam Trentben, de ő otthagyott engem, élve elásva._

* * *

\- Három főbb feladat lesz amit minden alkalommal a csapat két tagjának kell végrehajtania. Általában, hagyjuk hogy ti válasszatok csapattársat, de ezúttal én fogok szórakozni.

* * *

Az első rész, egy meredek, sziklahegy oldalon volt.

\- Oké, az első feladat, hogy pusztakézzel kell felmászni a hegyoldalon. – Egyszerű volt, de nem könnyű. – Mandy és Courtney lesznek a Sügérek csapata. Marshal és Trent a Hörcsögöké. – Elővette a felszereléseket és átadta a résztvevőknek.. – Itt a kötél és a karabiner.

\- És ha a másik nem tudja megtartani a másikat? – Kérdezte Courtney, kicsit aggódva.

\- Nem kell aggódni, csak tartanotok kell a kötelet, mert ha a mászó meginog, a kötél megóvja a zuhanástól feltéve, ha a tartó tényleg tartja. – Átdugta az egyik kötelet a karabiner egyik csatján, a kötelet átdobta Marshalnak aki erősen ráhúzott, de a karabiner erősen tartotta. – A poén? A hegy mind a tetején és az alján is van egy-két nehezítő tényező, hogy a mászóknak nehezebb dolguk legyen. Például, rozsdás szögek, csúszós olajfoltok, robbanószerek és más egyéb meglepetés. - A csapat idegesen hallgatta.

\- Király! – Rikkantott fel Taylor, de azért örült hogy nem neki kell másznia.

\- Az, aki a kötelet kezeli, szintén függ a társától. Itt minden a bizalomról szól, ne feledjétek, soha ne engedjétek el a kötelet, a társatok élete múlik rajta!

* * *

A Hörcsögöknél Marshal jelentkezett hogy másszon.

\- Mondd csak, másztál már ilyet? – Kérdezte Trent miközben segített Marshalnak felrakni a karabinert.

\- Igen, meséltem már hogy gyakran küldtek katonai iskolába. Ott folyton falat mászni tanítják az embert.

* * *

A Sügéreknél Mandy volt a mászó, Courtney segített neki feladni a felszerelést.

\- Mit gondolsz, menni fog?

\- Mármint, le tudom-e győzni Marshalt hegymászásban? - A másik csapat mászójára pillantott, aki magabiztosnak tűnt. - Ideje kideríteni. – Mindkét mászó ideges volt.

Amint mindketten megvoltak, egyszerre indultak el, fej-fej mellett haladtak, de Marshal megcsúszott egy olajfolton és ahogy megkapaszkodott volna, felsértette a jobb kezét egy halom rozsdás szögön, így Mandy vette át a vezetést. Egy robbanás, nem túl nagy, de elég erős ahhoz hogy lelökje Mandy-t a szikláról, de Courtney megtartotta.

\- Ne aggódj! Foglak! – Kiáltott oda, de Chrisnek volt egy kis trükkje.

\- Meglepetést ígértem! – Egy nagy vízi puskát tartott a kezében. – Habanero borsszórás! Egy kortyot? – Felpumpálta és Courtney-ra lőtt. A vörös szósz beterítette a teljes fejét és annyira csípte a szemét hogy nem bírt koncentrálni semmire és kénytelen volt elengedni a kötelet.

Szerencsére, Mandy visszakerült a sziklára és mászott tovább. Több szögön is lehorzsolta a kezét és már úgy tűnt, Marshal megnyeri a próbát amikor egy robbanás őt is lelökte. Trent megtartotta volna, de Chris egy újabb adag, csípős szószt lőtt Trentre amitől ő is elengedte a kötelet és Marshal a hegy legtetejéről zuhant alá. Trentnek az egyik lába köré csavarodott a kötél és Marshal magával rántotta a magasba és együtt ott lógtak mint két idióta.

Mandy felmászott a hegy tetejére és ezzel a Sügérek nyerték az első feladatot. Senki sem hibáztatta Marshalt, nem tudhatta hol vannak a robbanószerek elrejtve.

* * *

A második feladat résztvevői a Hörcsögöktől, Lindsay és Liz volt. A Sügéreknél, Taylor és Duncan.

A tábor konyháján zajlott a feladat, egy kaszkadőr, több szaltóval, egyszerre és a földre vetődve ért ugrott az egyik emelvényről és Chris az utolsó pillanatban, az ugrás után állt a pódiumhoz, mintha ő ugrott volna.

\- És most, az Extrém! Főzési! Feladat! – A kaszkadőr közben óvatosan megpróbált kimászni Liz és Lindsay mögött, de mindenki észrevette. – Ki kell választani hogy ki főzzön és hogy ki egyen.

\- Taylor, legutóbb majdnem felfaltál mindent amit én és Courtney készítettünk. Most rajtam a sor. – Duncan volt a kóstoló.

\- Hé, Lizzie, mit szólnál ha én főznék?! – Lindsay önként jelentkezett, de Liznek ez nem tetszett.

\- Lindsay, te egy idióta vagy. – Jött az egyenes beszéd a törpe lánytól. – Nem tudsz semmit sem jól csinálni. – Lindsay csak mosolygott és bólogatott, egyáltalán nem figyelt hogy miről beszélt. – Bárki jobb lenne nálad. Nincs az az épeszű valaki aki egy ilyen fontos feladatot merne rád bízni ha van más, akárki akinek akár egy kicsit is több, működő agysejtje van nálad. – Lindsay most összezavarodott. Liz túl sok szót használt és ez összezavarta. – Én főzök és ne hívj, Lizzie-nek!

\- Jól van.

* * *

Vallomások:

Liz

 _\- Hé, ti rámernétek bízni, akármit?_

* * *

\- A mai menü lényege, a Fugu Shushimie, egy tradicionális, japán mérgező hal. – Duncanben most megállt az ütő, Taylor fogja elkészíteni és neki kell megennie. Chris az ábrát mutatta hogy hogyan kell felvágni és elkészíteni a halat. – Nagyon óvatosan kell feldarabolni hogy elkerüljük a hal mérgező szerveit, mert elég mérget tartalmaz ahhoz hogy megölhessen 30 embert. – A Séf kivette a halálos halakat amik közben felpuffadtak és a két főző elé dobta őket. - A méreg megbénítja az idegeket és nincs rá ellenszer.

\- Nem kell félni! – Penny időközben bejött. – Össze kotyvasztottam néhány lehetséges ellenszert amiket alig várok hogy embereken is kipróbáljak! – Az őrült nővér egy halom színes löttyel töltött injekciós tűt hozott magával és közben őrült, kísérletezős vigyor ült az arcára.

\- Taylor, ugye tudod mit csinálsz?! – Duncan egy kicsit elvesztette a hitét.

\- Mennyire lehet nehéz? – Taylor megszúrta és a gömbhal elkezdett ereszteni és össze-vissza repült a levegőben mint egy leeresztésben lévő lufi, végül kirepült az ablakon.

* * *

Liz rendesen elkészítette és Sushit készített belőle, amíg Taylor egy rakás, rózsaszínes-lilás masszát amire ketchuppal egy XD-t rajzolt.

Előbb Lindsay kóstolta meg, idegesen a szájába vette a falatot és lenyelte, Séf és Chris idegesen, Penny türelmetlenül, habzó szájjal várta az alkalmat hogy beadhassa valakinek az állítólagos ellenszert. Lindsay-nek nem esett baja.

\- Fincsi! – Megette a többit is. Penny dühösen, félig felfújt szájjal fogta vissza az injekcióit és a Sügérek csapatára meredt.

Duncan idegesen kóstolta meg Taylor masszáját, az íze borzalmas volt és öklendezett miután lenyelte, de úgy tűnt nem esett baja.

\- Azt hiszem… - Hirtelen elsápadt összeesett és elkezdett hányni.

\- Penny… - A nővérnek mondani sem kellett, odarohant Duncanhez és beadta neki az első injekciót.

\- Remélhetőleg ez rendbe hoz! – Pennynek úgy csillogtak a szemei mintha egy kisgyerek karácsonyi ajándékot kapott volna. – Ha nem, akkor a tudomány oltárán lettél feláldozva.

* * *

A Sügéreknél már csak 6-an tudtak tovább versenyezni, amíg a Hörcsögök mind a 9 tagja egészséges és ép maradt.

\- Jól van, versenyzők, a 3-ik menetben 3 kisebb próbát kell teljesíteni! – Chris magyarázta. – A Három Vak Próba! Az első, a Vak Tell Vilmos, a második a Vak Trapéz és végül, a Vak Szánkó. – Az első próbát máris demonstrálta, DJ fejére rakott egy nyílvesszőt és egy védőszemüveget. – Mint a nyíl, legendás mesterének, Tell Vilmosnak, nektek is nyílvesszőt kell ledobni a társ fejéről, alma segítségével.

\- Annak idején nem fordítva volt? – Courtney jogosan tette fel a kérdést, de fölöslegesen, a komoly sérülések elkerülése érdekében cserélték meg a célpontot és a fegyvert. Chris egy csúzlival felhúzta az almát és vakon, bekötött szemmel DJ felé lőtt, de nem a fején lévő almát, hanem a lábai között lévőt találta el. DJ összecsuklott a fájdalomtól. – Hoppá, ez tökös. Gwen és Owen lesznek egy csapat, Bridgette és Geoff pedig a másik. Mondanom sem kell, az nyer aki előbb találja el a célpontot és a lehető legkevesebb kárt okozza a társában.

* * *

Mindkét csapatban a fiúk voltak a célpontok és a lányok lőttek. Mindketten elvétették az első lövést és az alma összetört a testükön. Nem álltak le, a lányok folyamatosan sorozták a fiúkat, de egyik sem ingott meg. Gwen összeszedte minden erejét és annyira felhúzta a csúzlit hogy majdnem elszakadt és egyenesen ágyékon lőtte Owent aki úgy esett össze mint egy rongybaba. Bridgette jobban célzott és lelőtte Geoff fejéről a nyílvesszőt.

\- Jól van, Bridgette nyert! – Mindkét lány leállt és Bridgette Geoff nyakába ugrott és átölelte aki viszonozta a gesztust, a csapat körbe vette őket és ujjongtak.

A Hörcsögök csak dühösen meredtek Gwenre, kivéve Owent aki az ágyékát fájlalta.

* * *

A következő feladat, egy kis tónál játszódott. Egy fából eszkábált építmény volt aminek mindkét oldalára létrák vezettek fel és két trapéz lógott a magasból amit a cirkuszi akrobaták szoktak használni.

\- Most a trapéz, vakon! A súlyos sérülések elkerülése végett, a trapézt a tó fölé szereltük, amit megtöltöttünk egy halom medúzával. – Mindenki elrettent és tett egy lépést hátra. – A Hörcsögök csapata, Beth és Leshawna, a Sügéreké, DJ és Mandy. Az ugró szemét be kell kötni és addig kell ott állnotok amíg nem szól hogy "Ugrás".

\- És aztán? – Kérdezte Beth, egy kissé idegesen, egyértelműen ő ugrott mert ő a könnyebb.

\- Aztán remélhetőleg a társatok elkap titeket, mert különben egy fájdalmas úszás lesz a végeredmény. – Mutatott a medúzákkal teli vízre amiben már lehetett látni a szikrákat. – Hajrá!

* * *

Előbb a Sügérek kezdtek, Mandy volt az ugró. DJ a tériszonyával küzdve elkezdte hintáztatni magát, fejjel lefelé és amikor eléggé felgyorsult, jelzett Mandy-nek.

\- Jól van, 1, 2, 3, ugorj! – Mandy ugrott és DJ elkapta, de kicsúszott a kezéből és elejtette.

Mandy-t beleejtette a medúzákkal teli vízbe. A Séf egy nagy kampóval kihalászta és elvonszolta Penny sátrához aki még mindig Duncan-en kísérletezett. Befektette az egyik ágyba.

\- Máris a medúzák? – A Séf csak bólogatott. – Vele is jól fogok szórakozni. – Egy mániákus vigyor ült az arcára és egy halom, csillogó és éles szerszámmal esett neki miután Duncant egy lélegeztető gépre kötötte.

* * *

Ezalatt, a Hörcsögöknél,

Beth és Leshawna is a helyükre kerültek, Beth szemét bekötötték és alig merte elengedni a faoszlopot.

\- Figyelj, csajszi, - Kezdte Leshawna. – szedd össze a bátorságod és mutasd meg a világnak, milyen fából is faragtak! – Beth így tett, a félelme elpárolgott. – Ez a beszéd! 1, 2, 3, ugorj!

Leshawna elkapta Beth-t és meg is tartotta, ő eddig nem hagyott cserben senkit.

\- A pont a Hörcsögöké!

* * *

Chris az utolsó feladathoz vezette a játékosokat egy magas hegyoldalra. Mandy és Duncan még a gyengélkedőn voltak akiket Penny, remélhetőleg épp gyógyított, így csak 5-en maradtak a 9 Hörcsög ellen.

\- És most, az utolsó próba, a szánkó, vakon!

\- A micsoda?! – Kérdezte Leshawna.

\- Mindkét csapatban lesz egy kormányzó és egy navigátor. A kormányzó irányítja a szánkót amíg a navigátor navigálja, mert az előbbi szemét bekötjük. A Sügérek egy kicsit lefogytak, nem maradtatok sokan. Legyen, Courtney és Taylor és Marshal és Heather.

\- Hé, Courtney, melyiket szeretnéd csinálni? – Courtney most dühös volt Taylorra, nem merte volna beismerni, de aggódott Duncanért akit Taylor juttatott a gyengélkedőre.

\- Én navigálok és azt csinálod amit mondok mert te fogsz lapátra kerülni! Világos?!

\- Igenis! – Taylor nagyon szégyellte magát amiatt amit Duncannel tett, de most lehetőséget kapott hogy vezekeljen.

* * *

Vallomások:

Taylor

 _\- Ha ezt a feladatot is elvesztem, biztos engem rúgnak ki! Courtney a csapatvezér és Duncan a pasija aki miattam kapott ételmérgezést! Remélem nem juttatom Courtney-t is a gyengélkedőre._

* * *

Séf még stikában egy jókora adag, csúszós olajjal kente be a két szánkó alját.

\- Kicsit bekenem hogy egy szemernyit nagyobb legyen a sebessége. – Sunyin vigyorgott, de Taylor csak elrettent tőle és nyelt egy nagyot.

A Hörcsögöknél Heather volt a navigátor és Marshal szemét kötötték be. Chris még visszaszámolt a próba kezdetéig.

\- 3, 2… - Megfújta a dudát és ő meg a Séf egyszerre lökték meg a két csapatot.

Mindkét csapat meglepődött, de gyorsan észbe kaptak és a navigátorok elkezdték irányítani a hajtókat.

* * *

\- Jobbra!

\- Balra!

\- Jobb!

\- Bal!

\- Bal!

\- Jobb!

Eleinte könnyen ment, Taylor minden figyelmével Courtney-re koncentrált, amíg Marshal egy kicsit félvállról vette, egy balos helyett jobbra fordult és egy hatalmas szakadékon lezuhantak és a folyóban landoltak. Heather sikított a zuhanás közben és eltakarta a szemeit, de Marshal csak a szelet élvezte és azt kívánta, bár láthatott volna. Amint úgy tűnt megúszták a zuhanást, egy vízesés felé sodorta őket az ár.

\- Segítség! – Heather hiába kiabált, senki sem tudott rajtuk segíteni. Miután lezuhantak, egy hatalmas, kiálló farönkre estek ami elég rugalmas, de mégis, elég erős volt ahhoz hogy a levegőbe röpítse mindkettőjüket.

Taylor és Courtney sem boldogult jobban, ahogy egyre gyorsabbak lettek, Courtney annál nehezebben tudta navigálni Taylort, akinek a reakciói lassabbak voltak mintsem követni tudta volna az utasításokat. Nekimentek egy kiálló fatönknek amitől a szánkó többször is megpördült a saját tengelye körül, de továbbra is eszméletlen sebességgel ment tovább és most mindketten elszédültek és forgott velük a világ. Taylornak rosszabb volt, mert az ő szeme be volt kötve és jobban elszédült. Nem tudva mi merre van, próbálta egyenesen előre fordulni, de felfordult a gyomra, reménykedve hogy biztonságos helyre, elhányta magát.

\- FÚJ! UNDORÍTÓ VAGY! – Egyenesen Courtney arcába hányt, levette a szemkötőt amitől egy kicsit jobban érezte magát, de újra előre fordult és visszatette a szemkötőt. Courtney is kijózanodott és utasította Taylort merre menjen.

Marshal és Heather pont mellettük ért földet és ugyanolyan sebességgel csúsztak lefelé mint a másik csapat. Fej-fej mellett haladtak amikor egy robbanásra lett figyelmes mindenki.

* * *

Chris robbantgatott.

\- Otthagytunk egy kis robbanószert az első feladatnál és nem akartam hogy kárba vesszen. – Ismét lenyomta a detonátort amitől egyre több és több robbanás történt a verseny pályán.

* * *

Mindkét navigátor éppoly vaktában irányították a kormányosokat, mint amilyenek ők is voltak, azt se tudták merre menjenek. Egy robbanás a levegőbe röpítette Taylort és Courtney-t és egy darabig nem lehetett látni őket.

Marshal és Heather már a célegyenesben voltak amikor a másik csapat tagjai visszatértek a levegőből és pont egy hajszállal előzve meg őket, beértek a célvonalba.

A Sügérek örömujjongásba kezdtek és körbevették a két lányt, Courtney-t teljesen belepte Taylor hányása, ezért tőle távolságot tartottak. A győzelemre a két sérült, Mandy és Duncan is visszatért, Mandy rendbejött, habár volt a testén néhány vörös folt és ragtapasz, Duncan tolókocsiban és nyálazva csak gagyogni tudott.

\- A mai próbát a Sügérek nyerték, - A csapat hangos éljenzésbe kezdett ami rögtön alábbhagyott amikor Chris folytatta. – volna, ha Taylor nem vette volna le a szemkötőt, ami szabályellenes. Ami az jelenti, a Hörcsögök nyertek!

Az összes Sügér, legfőképpen Courtney Taylorra meredt szúrós pillantással, aki mindjárt elsüllyedt a szégyenében.

* * *

A Tábortűzi Szertartás

A Gyilkos Sügérek

\- Kinek kell vigasz, - Mutatta a tálcán lévő mályvacukrokat. – egy finom falat a megváltás cukorból? A biztonságból, az elme békéjéből… - Courtney dühösen félbeszakította.

\- Essünk túl rajta! – Chris azért még gyorsan ledarálta a már jól ismert monológot.

\- Ha nem kapsz mályvacukrot, ki kell menned a Szégyen Mólóra, fel a Balek Hajóra és el kell hagynod a szigetet és nem jöhetsz vissza, soha! – 6 cukor volt a tálcán, de 7 táborozó ült a tűznél. – Egyet Courtney-nak, Geoffnek, Bridgette-nek. – Az első három meg is kapta, 3 cukor maradt, 4 játékos. – Duncan, te is megúsztad. – Duncan továbbra is agyhalott állapotban volt, Taylor jóvoltából. – Mandy, te is bent maradsz. – DJ és Taylor maradt. Az egyikük ki fog esni a játékból. – Az utolsó mályvacukor tulajdonosa, - A két játékos idegesen össze nézett, DJ, aki nem igazán járult hozzá a sikerhez és elejtette Mandy-t, vagy Taylor, aki miatt két feladatot is elvesztettek és képen hányta Courtney-t – DJ.

\- Megértem. – Taylor letörve felállt és elindult a móló felé. – Csak szeretném ha tudnátok, hogy nagyon sajnálom a mait és remélem senki sem neheztel rám.

Taylor a 11-ik aki elhagyta a szigetet és már csak 15 játékos maradt. Ki lesz a következő?

* * *

Szavazási arány:

Taylor: 4

DJ: 3

* * *

 **Köszönöm hogy elolvastad, ha tetszett, jelöld be a kedvenceid közé, követésre és ne felejts el kritikát írni. Ha érdekel, a többi történetemet is elolvashatod:**

 **\- Elfen Lied, ahogyan még nem láttad**

 **\- Egy történet Myrtanából**

 **\- Fable: A szükséges rossz**

 **\- Elder Scrolls: Égkoszorúi krónika**

 **(Az első OC-m esett most ki.)**


	11. Alap kiképzés

**Halo, újabb csütörtök, újabb Totál Dráma. Kellemes olvasást kívánok.**

* * *

\- Legutóbb a Totál Dráma Szigeten, - Kezdte Chris. – a csapatok 3 próba során tesztelték, mennyire bíznak a társaikban. A sziklamászó feladat felfedte Mandy és Marshal rivalizálását, Duncan a mérgező hal áldozata lett, Taylor jóvoltából. Taylor képen hányta Courtney-t és elvesztett még egy próbát, DJ hagyta hogy Mandy ússzon egyet egy medúzákkal teli tóban amit el lehet képzelni hogy nem segített a kapcsolatukon. Courtney fő oka Taylor kiszavazására az volt, hogy aggódott Duncanért akit ő juttatott a gyengélkedőbe. Nézzék meg az eddigi legizgalmasabb Tábortűzi Szertartást! A Totál! Dráma! Szigeten!

* * *

Unalmas nap volt a mai, mindenki csak punnyadt, Geoff a kabin előtt ült és várta hogy mit hoz a mai nap, Duncan egy koponyát vésett a kunyhó falába, Mandy a vadászkését fente, Marshal Geoffhez hasonlóan a Hörcsög kabin elején punnyadt és evett egy szendvicset, Liz egy könyvet olvasott.

Courtney épp arra sétált és meglátta az unott bandát.

\- Hé, fiúk, mit csináltok? - Kérdezte.

\- Unatkozunk, - Felelte Geoff. - nincs mit csinálni és senkinek sem jut eszébe most semmi.

Geoff a falra festette az ördögöt mert a hangosbemondó megszólalt, de nem Chris hangja volt hanem a Séfé.

\- FIGYELJETEK, NYOMORULT KIS CSÓTÁNYOK! MINDEN TÁBORLAKÓ JELENTKEZZEN A SZÉGYEN MÓLÓJÁN 9 ÓRAKOR! - Senkinek sem volt órája és elektromos energia hiányában, mindenki mobilja rég lemerült, így senki sem tudta, mennyi is a pontos idő. - AZAZ, MOST RÖGTÖN, KATONÁK! - Nem kellett több, mindenki egyből rohant a móló felé.

* * *

Szigorú, katonás sorban mindenkit felsorakoztattak, a mai próbát a Séf vezette. Egy egyszerű katonai kiképzés volt a feladat. A Séf a régi, őrmesteri egyenruháját vette fel és tartotta az eligazítást, természetesen üvöltve.

\- SORAKOZÓ ÉS FIGYELMET KÉREK! - Végig sétált a sor előtt és mindenkit alaposan szemügyre vett. - EZ MAGUKNAK RENDES VIGYÁZZBAN ÁLLÁS?! - A pálcájával rácsapott Geoffre. - LÁBAKAT ÖSSZE! - Duncanre és Marshalra. - KAROK A TEST MELLETT! - DJ-re is egyet. - ELŐRE NÉZZ! - Heatherre. - FEJET FEL! - Bethre egyszerre mért sorozatos csapásokat, a nevetség tárgyává téve őt.

\- Mókás napnak ígérkezik. - Súgta oda Gwen Trentnek, sajnos a Séf meghallotta.

\- MIT MONDOTT AZ ELŐBB, KATONA?! - Gwenben megállt az ütő, de megbírt szólalni.

\- Öhm… semmit?

\- ÉS TOVÁBBRA IS A SEMMINÉL MARAD AMÍG AZT NEM MONDOM HOGY MONDHAT VALAMIT! - Folytatta az eligazítást. - A MAI PRÓBA NEM LESZ GYEREKJÁTÉK! SŐT MI TÖBB, TALÁN NEM MINDENKI ÚSSZA MEG ÉLVE! - Owen felnevetett egy kicsit mire a Séf a pálcájával hátsón ütötte.

\- Áu, ez fájt!

\- AZ A PARANCSOM, HOGY GONDOSKODJAK RÓLA, HOGY EGYIKŐTÖK KIVÉTELÉVEL, MINDANNYIÓTOKAT Ki NYÚVASSZAM! AKI A LEGTOVÁBB BÍRJA, ANNAK A CSAPATA ÖRÜLHET!

\- Mi történt Chrissel? - Kérdezte Heather, de nem kapott választ.

\- ELSŐ SZABÁLY, ÚGY KELL SZÓLÍTANOTOK ENGEM HOGY SÉF MESTER! MEGÉRTETTÉK?!

\- IGENIS, SÉF MESTER!

\- AKKOR ALSZOTOK, HA ENGEDÉLYT ADOK RÁ! CSAK AKKOR ESZTEK, HA ARRA IS ENGEDÉLYT ADOK! VILÁGOS?!

\- IGENIS, SÉF MESTER!

\- KETTES SZABÁLY, HA VALAKI ÚGY ÉRZI HOGY NEM BÍRJA TOVÁBB, CSAK MEGKONGATJA AZT A HARANGOT A MÓLÓ VÉGÉN! ÉS MOST JÖN A HÁRMAS SZABÁLY, SZERETEM HA MÁR AZ ELSŐ NAP VALAKI FELADJA! TEHÁT, EZ A NAP ADDIG NEM ÉR VÉGET AMÍG VALAKI KI NEM NYÚLIK! TŰNÉS A PÁLYÁRA, KATONÁK! - Nem kellett több, mindenki úgy rohant a pályára, mint az őrültek.

* * *

Vallomások:

Gwen

 _\- Oké, bárkinek a beteg agyában fogant meg a gondolat hogy ő legyen a főnök, bevallom, megvagyok elégedve._

Marshal

 _\- A szüleim gyakran küldtek katonai iskolába, szóval tisztában vagyok a hadsereg alapjaival, a Séf azért csinálja hogy meg törjön minket, ezáltal magasabb teljesítményt érjünk el. Nem beszélve hogy egy külső szemlélőnek, teszem azt, Chrisnek nagyon mókás lehet._

Liz

 _\- Nem szeretem ha kiabálnak velem és sosem rajongtam a hadseregért, de mindent megteszek._

Mandy

 _\- Kizárt hogy hagyjam magam könnyen kiejteni, létszámhiányban vagyunk! Mi vagyunk hatan, ők kilencen! Nyernünk kell!_

* * *

Az első feladat a tengerparton volt, összesen három tárgy volt ott, két kenu, egy vörös és egy zöld, meg egy szék amire valószínűleg Séf Mester fog leülni.

\- Figyelem, - Kezdte az eligazítást. - mindkét csapat a feje fölé emel egy kenut! Ha valaki leveszi a kezét a kenuról, kiiktatom a játékból! Senki sem kap ebédet amíg valaki fel nem adja! - Ezen mindenki megrémült. - Kenukat fel!

A kenu nem volt nehéz, mindkét csapat könnyen felemelte.

\- Ez nem is nehéz.

\- Jah, ez sima lesz.

* * *

Mindkét csapat magabiztosan állt hozzá, de ahogy teltek az órák, mindenki egyre fáradtabb és fáradtabb lett. A tűző nap és a karok folyamatos erőltetése mindenkit kikészített. Volt akinek már remegett a keze és sokan már éheztek.

\- Mi van, kisasszonyok?! Még csak 3 óra telt el?! - Gúnyolódott a Séf.

\- Úgy tűnik ma ugrott az ebéd. - Chris is csatlakozott.

\- Hm, talán nem is olyan éhesek, - Mindketten a kenuk tetején ültek, ezzel sürgetve valamelyik játékos feladását. - kivéve, ha valaki feladja! - Egyértelműen Owen, a zabagép volt a legkritikusabb ezen a téren

\- Owen, eszedbe ne jusson! - Vágta oda Gwen.

* * *

Az éj leszállt és mindent sötétség lepett el, az egyetlen fényforrás a Séf által gyújtott tábortűz volt. Épp a háborús történeteit osztotta meg a fáradt, kimerült játékosokkal, de senkit sem érdekelt.

\- Aznap 25-en mentünk a dzsungelbe, csak 5-en tértünk vissza. - Gwen, egy ásítás után, kérdőre vonta.

\- Milyen háborúban vett részt?

\- Kérdezte valaki?! - Üvöltött a Séf. - Nem emlékszem hogy kérdeztem volna! - Gwen csak megforgatta a szemeit.

\- Fogadjunk nem is járt háborúban. - Motyogta magában.

\- Srácok, én már nem bírom tovább! - Lindsay volt az első aki feladta.

\- Nekem sem megy már! - Beth csatlakozott hozzá.

\- Úgy elzsibbadt mindkét kezem hogy már nem is érzem őket. - Nyafogott Lindsay, Beth csak kómásan követte.

\- Úgy fest megvan az első két áldozat. - Mondta a Séf, szigorúan a lányokra bámulva.

\- Lányok, ne csináljátok!

Mindketten a fejükkel kongattak, két kongás és a Hörcsögök összeestek a kimerültségtől. A Sügérek büszkén dobták el a csónakot.

\- Figyeljetek rám, hölgyek, - A Séf nyugodt, vigasztaló stílusban beszélt a lányokhoz. - nincs miért szégyenkeznetek. - Felvette a diktafonját és erőteljesen rájuk üvöltött. - KIVÉVE HOGY CSERBEN HAGYTÁTOK A CSAPATOTOKAT! - A többiekhez fordult. - AMI A TÖBBIEKET ILLETI, IRÁNY AZ ÉTKEZDE! A VACSORA AZ ASZTALNÁL VÁR RÁTOK! - Owen volt az aki a legjobban örült ennek.

\- Édes Jézus! Köszönöm!

* * *

Az étkezdében.

\- Figyelem, férgek! Füleket kinyitni, 10 percetek van az evésre mielőtt folytatnánk a kiképzést! - Ezen mindenki megdöbbent és zavart volt mert nem láttak semmilyen ételt az asztalon amit Gwen tett szóvá.

\- Elnézést, Séf Mester, hol a kaja? - A Séf a szemetesekre mutatott.

\- Itt van. - Kinyitotta az egyik tetejét, tele volt szeméttel és rothadó ételmaradékokkal amik körül legyek nyüzsögtek. Owen belenézett.

\- Séf Mester, ez a szemét, ami még reggelről maradt meg.

\- Jól mondja, de a háborúban nem válogathatunk!

Owen nem törődve az undorral, kivett egy adag… valamit, megfújta és megette. Chris és Penny, akik eddig csendben figyeltek, meg voltak elégedve a Séffel és Chris elhívta mindkettőjüket a főnöki sátorba.

\- Látom Séf, még mindig a véredben van a katonaélet. - Jegyezte meg Chris.

\- Alig várom az első sebesültet! - Penny továbbra is őrült módjára szerette volna kipróbálni az egyéni kezelési módjait.

\- Sebesültekben nem lesz hiány, nővér! - Nyugtatta a Séf

\- Nem megyünk a főnöki sátorba, nekünk is vacsorázni kéne. - Ajánlotta Chris, meghívva mindkettőjüket.

\- Én benne vagyok! - Penny egyből elfogadta.

\- Csak van ott valami ehető, ne vegyük el a kölyköktől. - A Séf követte őket.

A fiúknak nem okozott gondot hogy az undorukat legyőzve, elkezdtek ételért kutatni a szemétben. Ellenben a lányok, Heather, Courtney és Liz nem voltak hajlandóak a szemétből enni.

\- Én biztos nem eszek ilyet! - Heather eldobta a tálcáját és bosszúsan elhagyta az étkezdét.

\- Én sem! - Courtney egyetértett.

\- Veletek vagyok! - Liz követte őket.

\- Nincs kedvük a ma esti különlegességhez, hölgyek? - Cukkolta őket Duncan.

\- Egy nap biztosan egy magasrangú irodában lelek állásra és nem hagyom hogy azzal piszkáljanak hogy egykor szemetet ettem!

\- Igazad van, - Marshal mondta neki. - majd azzal fognak piszkálni hogy egy ócska valóság showban szerepeltél! - A többség röhögött Marshal tréfáján, Courtney nem értékelte a viccet és hozzávágta az üres tálcát. - Próbáld ezzel! - Marshal a szeméttel megpakolt tálcáját hajította Courtney felé, de ő kitért előle és Duncant találta el.

Egy iszonyatos kajacsata vette kezdetét a szeméttel, leginkább a fiúk vettek részt benne, a lányok inkább menedéket keresve elbújtak az asztalok alatt. Mire véget ért, az egész étkezde csupa mocsok volt és mindhárom szemetes ki lett borítva.

\- Ti fiúk, annyira éretlenek vagytok! - Courtney leszidta Duncant. - Büszkék vagytok magatokra?

\- Na jó, figyelj, - Duncan, már csupa mocsok és ételmaradék volt, rögtön a lényegre tért. - tudom hogy buksz rám, mindenki tudja hogy buksz rám. Egy ajánlatot teszek neked, ha meg akarsz csókolni, itt a lehetőséged. - Courtney ezen feldühödött.

\- És én még tényleg aggódtam érted a múltkor!

\- Aggódtál?! Mégis miért?

\- Azt mondod nem kedveled, - Marshal segített Duncannek azzal hogy sarokba szorítja. - de az amit teszel az ellenkezőjét bizonyítja. - Courtney csak dühöngött egyet és otthagyta a fiúkat.

\- Tudjátok mit?! Jó turkálást a szemétben!

\- Kedvel engem.

A Séf rendre utasított mindenkit és értelemszerűen feltakaríttatta a játékosokkal az étkezdét.

* * *

A következő feladat kezdetét vette, szinkrontánc volt. A Séf berakott egy pörgős zenét amire egy tökéletesen megkoreografált táncsort mutatott be. Ezt a táncsort az összes táborozónak tökéletesen le kellett utánoznia. A Séf olyannyira beleélte magát hogy teljesen meghökkent amikor a zene hirtelen leállt. Duncan kikapcsolta a rádiót.

\- Ha valaki kiszáll, aznapra vége? - Duncan makacsul kikezdett a Séffel.

\- Akkor van vége, amikor én azt mondom hogy vége! 20 fekvőtámasz! Másnak is van mondanivalója?! - Gwen jelentkezett.

\- Igen! Kimehetek a mosdóba? - Gwen egy szempillantás alatt a mosdóban találta magát, egy felmosóval és egy vödör vízzel. - Nem igazán így gondoltam.

* * *

A próba véget ért és egy újabb adag gyomorforgató vacsora után, a 3-ik feladat vette kezdetét.

\- A következő feladatuk hogy összeírjanak egy 300 szavas esszét arról hogy mennyire szeretnek engem! Aki el mer aludni, vagy nem fejezi be a feladatot, kikerül a versenyből!

A feladat órákig tartott, az idő lejárt, a többség befejezte és épphogy csak, de ébren maradt. A Séf először Duncan esszéjét ellenőrizte.

\- „Azért szeretem Séf Mestert, mert ő nagyon, nagyon, nagyon, nagyon, nagyon, nagyon, nagyon…" - Egy darabig így folytatódott. - Ez csak egyetlen mondat, 5 oldal „nagyon"-al!

\- Hajszálpontosan 300 szó. Megszámolhatja. - Nem volt kikötve hogy milyen stílusban kell megírni és hogy bő szókincset kell használni. Következőnek Owen esszéjét vette volna el, de megcsúszott a tócsa nyálban ami a szájából ömlött ki.

\- Törölje le a nyálát, bamba barom! - Egy hatalmasat csapott Trent, Bridgette és DJ elé amitől felriadtak. - Annak a 3 nyavalyásnak annyi! A többiek mehetnek aludni és jelentkezzenek a sportpályán hajnali 5 órakor!

\- Egy folt kimaradt, Séf Mester. - Duncan gúnyos stílusban adott a Séfnek egy törlőkendőt. A Séf erősen ráförmedt.

\- Szeretne most rögtön 50 kört futni a tábor körül?! - Courtney gyorsan közbelépett.

\- Nem, uram! Egyenesen ágybabújik! - Dühösen Duncanre meredt. - Ugye?! Most mit akarsz elérni, hogy kizárjanak?!

\- Azt hittem nem érdekel? - Duncan nyugodt maradt.

\- Nem is, csak már így is kevesen vagyunk és ha még kevesebben leszünk, akkor veszíteni fogunk! Ne legyél ilyen makacs és tedd amit mondanak! - Azzal otthagyta a csapatot és elindult a lányok körletébe. Duncan tudta hogy ez mit is jelent.

\- Bukik rám. - Öklözött egyet Geoffel.

\- Az biztos.

* * *

A következő feladat egy akadály pálya volt. Már elég kevesen maradtak mindkét csapatból, A Hörcsögöktől Gwen, Marshal, Heather, Liz, Leshawna és Owen. A Sügérektől, Geoff, Mandy, Duncan és Courtney.

Az akadály pályán volt minden ami egy katona kiképzéséhez kellene, fal és kötélmászás, használt gumik amiken át kell lépkedni vagy mászni, szögesdrót és lengőbalták amik alatt át kell kúszni és sár. Rengeteg sáron kellett áttaposni.

\- Addig futtok ezen a pályán amíg mindannyian nem teljesítitek 1 perc alatt! - Erőteljesen Duncanre meredt. - Érthetően fejeztem ki magam?! - Utalva a legutóbbi feladat kiskapujára.

\- Abszolút. - Nyugodtan és érdektelenül válaszolt.

\- Ha miattad veszítjük el a próbát, én pokollá teszem az életed! - Súgta oda Courtney.

\- Gyerünk, férgek! Nyomás! - Parancsolta a Séf.

Nem kellett több, mindenki azonnal elkezdett futni. Kezdetben jó tempóval haladtak, de ahogy egyre többször kellett átrohanniuk a sáros akadálypályán, mindenki egyre gyengébb és lassabb lett. Leshawna már kitudja hányadszor mászott át a balták alatt amikor félig elsüllyedt. Duncan gúnyosan elhúzott mellette.

\- Tiszteletem a bukott katonának! - A Séf már várt rá és nem volt elragadtatva a viselkedésétől.

\- Szerzett magának még 20 fekvőtámaszt! - Duncan vidáman felállt.

\- Köszönöm! - Megpuszilta az orrát.

A Séf most olyan ideges lett hogy elszakadt egy idegszála.

\- Duncan, szerintem most átlépted a határt. - Geoff idegesen súgta oda.

\- Lehet. - Most még Duncan is megrémült. A Séf a határtalan dühe ellenére, csendes és ijesztő hangstílust vett fel.

\- Egy éjszaka, csakis neked, elkülönítve, kint, a csónakházban. - Ezen mindenki megrémült. Duncan volt az egyetlen aki nem rémült meg.

\- Nagy ügy, csak nem olyan durva. - A csónakház televolt pengeéles kampókkal és késekkel, cápafogsorokkal és egy hordó vízzel amiben egy alattomos csúszómászó vert tanyát. - Befoghattam volna azt a nagy számat. - Az éjszakában egy farkas vonyítását lehetett hallani.

* * *

Aznap este, az étkezdében mindkét csapat, a kiképzés résztvevőinek már alig maradt némi ereje, a folyamatos megpróbáltatások és a ragacsos moslék evése teljesen kimerítette őket. Courtney aggódott Duncanért.

\- Kimegyek és megnézem. - Geoff erre felfigyelt.

\- Mert buksz rá!

\- Én nem bukok rá!

\- De igen!

\- Én nem csak nem bukok rá, hanem ki nem állhatom! Goromba, felelőtlen és lázadó alkat! - Lenyugodott. - Kimegyek és megnézem.

* * *

Vallomások:

Geoff

 _\- Kedveli._

* * *

A csónakházban Duncan már egészen berendezte magát és épp söprögetett amikor Courtney kicsempészett egy tál ragacsos izét Duncannek.

\- Duncan, ébren vagy még?

\- Hercegnő! - Courtney csak megforgatta a szemeit.

\- Bár ne hívnál így.

\- Csak nem a csókomért jöttél? - Odanyomta a tálat elé.

\- Még egy disznó is kaphat enni. - Duncan undorodva vette el a tálat.

\- Kösz, de inkább maradok a csalinál. - Mutatott egy kukacokkal teli vödörre, még az is étvágygerjesztőbb mint a Séf hányadéka.

\- Érthető, a Séf csak ezt adja nekünk. - Leporolta az egyik dobozt és leült rá, Duncen egy vödröt húzott ki hogy leüljön. - Miért akaszkodsz össze a vele? Tudod hogy bajba kerülhetsz. - Duncan témát váltott.

\- Miért vagy olyan merev mindig? - Courtney dühösen felpattant.

\- Én nem is vagyok merev! - Duncan is felállt.

\- Mindig be kell tartanod minden szabályt.

\- Te meg mindet megszeged!

\- Nem, csak azokat amiket én akarom. - Rákacsintott Courtney-ra.

\- Jó, talán betartom a szabályokat. Ettől a szemedben egy buta, merev lúzer vagyok?

\- Lehet. - Csak dühösem morgott egyet. - Miért kell betartani őket?

\- Mert ha nem tartod be őket, kihajítanak egy hallal teli kunyhóba! - Egy büdös halat szegezett Duncannek.

\- De most veled vagyok a halas kunyhóban. Kettesben. - Courtney egy kicsit romantikusan elmosolyodott. - Mi lenne ha hagynánk ezt a vitát és ennénk egy kis mogyoróvajat? - Courtney teljesen ledöbbent.

\- Elment az eszed?! Két napja csak ezt a ragacsot kaptam! A Séf biztos nem adna nekünk olyat.

\- Itt a hiba a gondolkodásodban! A lényeg, sose kunyerálj.

\- Most van nálad?

\- Nincs, de ismerem a lelőhelyet. Habár meg kell szegnünk, bizonyos szabályokat. Mit mondasz? - Courtney, aki eddig mindent szabályosan csinált és mindig példás magatartást mutatott, tett egy lépést a rosszabbik oldalon és elfogadta Duncan ajánlatát.

\- Csináljuk!

* * *

A pár, bokornak álcázva magát, megközelítette a főnöki sátrat ahol Chris, a Séf és Penny nővér lakomázott, elsőosztályú, minőségi ételekből. Az étkező asztal alatt lopakodtak, elrejtette őket a nagy asztalterítő és könnyen eljutottak a minihűtőig.

A Séf a háborús történeteket gyakorolta, Chris a haját igazgatta, Penny nővér egy injekciós tűben lévő folyadékot csempészett egy krémes süteménybe amit a minihűtőszekrénybe tett. A pár ezután érte el az elemózsiával teli hűtőt és egy zsákba kezdték pakolni a tartalmát.

\- Ha rajtakapnak, nekünk befellegzett. - Suttogta Courtney.

\- Biztos hogy végig tudod csinálni? - Courtney a kunyhóban talált halat rakta be a hűtőbe. Courtney úgy kuncogott mint egy kisgyerek.

\- Még szép, ez életem legjobb mulatsága! Egy kis ajándék, a Gyilkos Sügérektől. - Duncan még elvett egy tál krémes sütit, köztük azt is, amit Penny beinjekciózott, és becsukta a hűtőajtót.

* * *

A pár elvitte az élelmet a többi játékosnak, még a másik csapattal is megosztották. Owen egy üveg lekvárt majszolt amikor észrevett valamit.

\- Azt hiszem az akadály pályán gombás lett a lábam, nézzétek. - Beth, Lindsay és Liz undorodva elfordultak.

\- Fúj, Owen, épp étkezünk!

Courtney egy halom krémes sütit tömött magába és egy újabbért nyúlt.

\- Courtney, már legalább 10-et tömtél magadba, rosszul leszel, vegyél vissza! - Szólt rá Bridgette.

\- Csak még egyet! - Magába tömte, böfögött egy nagyot és tényleg rosszul lett. Kirohant a kunyhóból és elhányta magát.

\- Szóval, a hercegnő sem makulátlan. - Jött oda Duncan, kárörvendőn.

\- Jó, ez tényleg undi volt. - legyengülve támaszkodott a kabin korlátjának. - De most hogy csináltam végre valami rosszat, olyan jó volt hogy újra elkövetném! - Courtney-t teljesen megrészegítette a rossz cselekedet mámora és tett egy lépést a másik irányba.

\- Még mindig lenyomhatsz egy csókot, az is bűn lenne. - Le törölt egy hányásdarabot az ajkáról.

\- Nem vagy az esetem. - Megsimogatta a punk haját.

\- Jó, élvezd a gondtalan életed.

\- Kösz, te meg a börtönkosztot.

\- Úgy lesz. - Duncan visszaindult a kunyhóba, de Courtney megragadta a karjánál és megcsókolta. A szájának erős hányás íze volt, de Duncan élvezte. Courtney elment járni egyet hogy gondolkodhasson.

\- Király vagy, haver! - Geoff gratulált neki.

\- Mondtam hogy bukik rám.

A hangosbemondó ismét megszólalt a Séf hangjával.

\- FIGYELMET KÉREK AZ ÚJONCOKTÓL! A KIKÉPZÉS UTOLSÓ RÉSZE HOLNAP REGGEL VESZI KEZDETÉT 7 ÓRAKOR! ÉS HA MEGTALÁLOM AZT, AKI MEGDÉZSMÁLTA A DESSZERTEM, KITAPOSOM A BELÉT!

* * *

Az utolsó feladat, hogy egy nagy fa ágain kellett lógni, fejjel lefelé. A fa bal oldalán a Sügérek helyezkedtek el, Courtney, Mandy, Duncan és Geoff. A jobb oldalon a Hörcsögök, Marshal, Gwen, Liz, Owen és Heather.

\- Aminek most részesei, egy ősi kínzási módszer. Mostanra a vér már a fejükbe áramlott, a következő rész az émelygés amit szédülés és egyensúly zavarok követnek. Ahogy a vér a szemetekbe áramlik, akár még ájulás is bekövetkezhet. - Duncan rögtön ezután lezuhant a fáról. Penny kapva az alkalmon, megvizsgálta.

\- A fenébe! Nem lett semmi baja!

A többiek komolyabban vették a feladatot és erőteljesen a fa ágába kapaszkodtak. A Hörcsögöknél Owen a nagy hasa miatt nem tudott rákapaszkodni az ágra. Olyan erősen próbálkozott hogy eleresztett egy galambot.

\- Jól van, én most szállok ki! - Heather nem akarta elviselni Owen bélgázát, így leugrott a fáról. Az ág leszakadt Owen súlya alatt és ráesett Heatherre. Liz, a leszakadt ágon csak az egyik lábával tudott kapaszkodni, de hamar lecsúszott ő is, egyenesen Owen ágyékára térdelve. A kövér fickó összegörnyedt a fájdalomtól, továbbra is Heatheren fetrengve.

\- Bocsi. - A lábával legurította az ágyékát fájlaló Owent Heatherről aki örült hogy újra tudott lélegezni.

Courtney valahogy elkezdett röhögni, olyan erőteljesen hogy egyszerűen nem bírt leállni

\- Nevetést abbahagyni! - Parancsolta a Séf.

\- Nem bírom! - Courtney már egyáltalán nem tartott viccesnek semmit sem, de tovább röhögött. - Mi történt?! - Egyszerűen röhögő görcsöt kapott és lezuhant.

\- Azért többet néztem ki magából. - Courtney a földön fetrengve még mindig görcsösen röhögött. - Mégis, mi lelte magát?!

\- Az én hibám! - Penny jött oda. - Én kevertem folyékony gyomortisztítót sütikbe és emiatt hányt össze mindent. Ez jár annak aki megdézsmálja a stáb kajáját. - Courtney még mindig röhögött.

\- De ő most röhög. Mi tett vele, Penny nővér? - A Séf teljesen összezavarodott.

\- Röhög?! Ajjaj, - A nővér most ledöbbent a felismeréstől. - akkor valami egészen mást adtam el a fogászatnak! Séf, majd add át Chrisnek, ha egy dühös fogorvos keresi, akkor tagadja le hogy valaha látott! - Gyorsan elrohant az orvosi sátor felé.

* * *

A feladat folytatódott, Courtney, nagy nehezen felállt, még mindig nem bírta abbahagyni a röhögést. Már csak Mandy, Geoff, Marshal és Gwen maradtak a fán.

\- Ugyan gyerekek, - Geoff elengedte a faágat és lengetni kezdte magát. - szórakozzunk már egy kicsit! - Annyit ökörködött hogy lezuhant.

\- Au, ennek biztos nyoma marad.

\- Jól van, Mandy, - Szólt oda Duncan. - te vagy a csapat reménye!

\- Gwen, Marshal, bírjátok még?! - Kérdezte Owen.

\- Nem kell aggódni, én akár egész nap ellennék. - Nyugtatta Gwen.

\- Szintúgy.

* * *

Az utolsó három játékos nem adta fel könnyen, ahogy Gwen mondta, egész nap kibírták. Marshal elkezdett émelyegni, elvesztette az eszméletét és lezuhant. Gwen és Mandy maradtak a végére, de Gwen is leesett.

Mandy bírta a legtovább és megnyerte a próbát a Sügéreknek.

A csapata örömujjongásba kezdett, DJ felemelte és a csapattal együtt körbe rohanták vele a tábort.

\- Mandy, - Jött az elismerés a Séftől. - kiváló teljesítményt nyújtott. Bármikor kész lennék egy osztagban harcolni magával.

\- Észben tartom. - A csapat tovább ünnepelte a győzelmét

\- Tegye azt. - Egy könnycsepp legördült az arcáról. - Tegye azt.

* * *

A Tábortűzi Szertartás:

A Vijjogó Hörcsögök

\- Már csak 8 mályvacukor maradt a tálcán. Ezek a mályvacukrok jelképezik a lakókat akik továbbra is lakók… lesznek. - Egy kicsit hülyén hangzott, de nem vonta vissza. - Mind kiönthettétek a szíveteket a kameráknak. Ha valakinek nem mondom a nevét, az haladéktalanul kisétál a Szégyen mólóra, felszáll a Balek Hajóra és hazamegy. És nem jöhet vissza. Soha. - Elkezdte a sorsolást. - Gwen, Marshal, - Egyértelműen, ők bírták a legtovább. - Liz, Owen, Leshawna, Trent, Heather. - Az utolsó cukorhoz ért, Lindsay és Beth maradt a végére. Mindketten egyszerre adták fel a legelején, ezzel sok ellenszenvet zsebelve be. - Lindsay. Beth, ideje hazamenned.

Beth felállt, kiment a Mólóra, felszállt a hajóra és hazament. 14 játékos maradt a szigeten.

* * *

Szavazási arány:

Beth: 5

Lindsay: 4

* * *

 **Köszönöm hogy elolvastad, ha tetszett, jelöld be követésre és a kedvenceid közé és ne felejts el kritikát írni. Ha érdekel, elolvashatod a többi történetemet is:**

 **\- Elfen Lied, ahogyan még nem láttad**

 **\- Egy történet Myrtanából**

 **\- Fable: A szükséges rossz**

 **\- Elder Scrolls: Égkoszorú krónika**


	12. Extrém 3-as

**Halo, csütörtök van és remélem, egyértelmű hogy ez mit is jelent. Kellemes olvasást kívánok.**

* * *

\- Legutóbb a Totál Dráma Szigetén. - Chris kezdte az előző rész ismertetését. - A 15 versenyben lévő táborozónak, Séf Bácsi tartott egy irgalmatlan kiképzést. Duncan volt az első áldozat akit Brutál Őrnagy futkosóra küldött mivel megtagadta a parancsot. Döbbenet. A még nagyobb döbbenet az volt amikor Courtney ételt csempészett ki, Duncan hadifogolynak. Ők ketten rászánták magukat egy kis csempésztúrára hogy némi plusz eledelt szerezzenek a többi táborozónak. Az éjszaka csókolózásba fulladt, Duncan és Courtney hivatalosan egy pár. Penny nővér előre látta hogy valaki megdézsmálja a stáb ellátmányát, így egy kis nevető szérumot rakott a sütikbe ami Courtney-n fejtette ki a hatását. Mandy megnyerte a próbát a Sügéreknek és végül Beth-t szavazták ki. Ezen a héten, a táborozók extrém helyzetbe fognak kerülni! Ki roppan össze a teher alatt? Megtudjátok! A Totál! Dráma! Szigeten!

* * *

A tábort a kora reggeli napsütés köszöntötte, de a lakói még mélyen aludtak, az erdőben az állatok többsége is aludt még. A tökéletes csendet egy repülőgép zúgása zavarta meg ami felvert mindenkit és aminek a pilótája Chris volt. A zaj mindenkit felvert és kénytelenek voltak kimenni a zaj forrásához.

\- Vigyázat! - Chris leszállásra irányította a gépet, pont oda ahol a táborozók összegyűltek.

\- Tűnés innen! - Mindenki, mint a megriadt nyúl rohant a gép útjából.

\- Király vagyok! - Chris már a földre tette a gépet és elkezdett lefékezni. - Alig várom hogy megkapjam a pilóta engedélyem! - Végül leállt, kihajolt a gép ablakán, lázadó pilótának öltözve a Star Wars-ból. - Készítsétek az izmaitokat a mai, - Elővette a kedvenc diktafonját. - EXTRÉM SPORT FELADATRA! - Mindenkinek zúgott a feje a repülőgéptől, mire lenyugodtak, mindenki álmos és nyúzott volt.

\- Ehhez még túl korán van! - Panaszkodott Gwen.

\- Ezen a héten, - Kezdte az eligazítást Chris. - 3 különböző próbán vesztek rész. Először, AZ EXTRÉM, KANAPÉS EJTŐERNYŐZÉSEN! - Az összes játékos szeme kérdőn meredt a műsörvezetőre aki rögtön elmagyarázta a szabályokat. - A versenyzőknek ki kell ugraniuk a repülőből és egy alul várakozó, pihe-puha kanapéra kell érkeznie. - A kanapé, ami előre be volt készítve, egyáltalán nem volt pihe-puha. Egy tiszta folt nem lehetett rajta, több helyen ki volt szakadva és néhol egy-egy rozsdás rugó is kiállt belőle. Az ugrást a Séf mutatta be, egyszerűen kiugrott az álló gépből, de amint a kanapéra ért, az össze csukódott és csapdába ejtette őt. Fájdalmas volt és mindenki elborzadt rajta. - Nektek persze, 1500 m-ről kell nekiugranotok, méghozzá, ezekkel. - A világ legrégibb, legszakadtabb és legócskább ejtőernyőjét hajította ki a gépből. - Mindenkiben megfagyott a vér és imádkoztak hogy ne nekik kelljen. - A szerencsés ugróink, Marshal és Courtney. - A két „szerencsés" teljesen elsápadt.

\- Elképzelhető hogy cseréljek valakivel? - Courtney próbált kibújni, de hiába.

\- Hát, nem volt olyan rossz életem. - Marshal láthatóan ideges volt, de jobban kezelte Courtney-nál. - Akkor kezdjük. - Felvette az ejtőernyőt, de mielőtt beszálltak volna, Chris megállította őket.

\- Lassan a testtel! A próba második része, AZ EXTRÉM, JÁVORSZARVAS RODEÓ! - Egy karámban lévő szarvasra mutatott. - Amelyik versenyző tovább marad a szarvas hátán, az nyer és ennyi. Aki előbb esik le, be kell ásnia magát az elveszett és megtalált zoknik és alsóneműk kupacába. - A büntető kupac rengeteg használt és átizzadt bűzlő alsóruha tengere volt amitől bárki gyomra felfordult volna, kivéve Leshawnát.

\- Ez a bűzlőkupac semmi, az otthoni szennyeshez képest. - Chris folytatta az eligazítást.

\- Mandy, te lovagolsz a Sügéreknek és Gwen a Hörcsögöknek. - Owen megközelítette a szarvast.

\- Nekem nem tűnik olyan veszélyesnek. - A magabiztos vigyora lekopott amint a szarvas az egyik patájával képen törölte.

\- ÉS A LEGUTOLSÓ FELADAT, AZ EXTRÉM, TENGERPARTI VIZISÍ! - Elvezette a játékosokat a kijelölt pályára, egy hatalmas sártócsa volt, benne két kis rámpával és 10 kicsi zászlóval, 5 zöld és 5 vörös és végül a célszalag. - A JÁTÉKOSOKNAK A LEHETŐ LEGTÖBB ELLENSÉGES CSAPAT SZÍNÉBEN TÜNDÖKLŐ ZÁSZLÓT KELL MEGSZEREZNIE MIELŐTT BEÉRNE A CÉLBA. A MOTORT, AMI HÚZZA ŐKET, A MÁSIK CSAPAT TAGJA VEZETI. - Mindenki végignézett a pályán és nem vízisí volt a feladat hanem sársíelés.

\- Hogy lehet víz nélkül síelni? - Bukott ki a kérdés Heatherből.

\- ISZONYÚ NEHEZEN. NÉZZÉTEK! - A Séf demonstrálta, egy vízi motorral indult a szárazföldön és az teljesen összetörte a gépet és kishíján önmagát is. - BRIDGETTE, TE SÍELSZ A SÜGÉREKNEK ÉS HEATHER A HÖRCSÖGÖKNEK! - A két résztvevő nem tűnt olyan idegesnek, az összes feladat közül ez tűnt a legbiztonságosabbnak. - ÉS MÉG EGY KIS EXTRA INFORMÁCIÓ, A GYŐZTES CSAPAT TAGJA JUTALMAT KAPNAK! A JÖVŐHÉTIG HASZNÁLHATNAK EGY KIPRÓBÁLT, MULTIFUNKCIÓS, MOBILZUHANYT! - Az említett zuhanyzót mintha a mennyekből hozták volna le, makulátlan tiszta volt, a nap tökéletesen világította meg, a Séf hárfán játszott és Penny nővér angyali hanggal énekelt mellette. Az összes lány szája kitárult, a szemük könnybe fakadt a látványtól.

\- Lehetséges lenne… - Még Heather sem volt képes türtőztetni magát.

\- Egy zuhany? Nem nagy cucc. - Owen megjegyzése, aki csupa mocsok volt és két pofára zabálta a mályvacukrot, rettenetesen felidegesítette.

\- Idefigyelj, te mályvazabáló pöfeteg! Meg fogjuk nyerni azt a zuhanyt, ha beledöglesz, akkor is! - A lányok, nem mondták volna ki hangosan, de egyetértettek vele. Owen a rémülettől félrenyelte egy cukrot, de Marshal egy heimlik fogással megmentette. A cukor Heather képén ért földet.

Chris beindította a repülőt, közben még magyarázott a játékosoknak.

\- MÉG VAN 20 PERCETEK, ADDIG REGGELIZZETEK ÉS A PARTON JELENTKEZZETEK AZ EXTRÉM, SPORT PRÓBÁKRA! - Ahogy a gép elindult, akkora port kavart hogy mindenki majd megfulladt tőle.

* * *

A táborozók összegyűltek a parton és a két ugró idegesen, de felvették az ejtőernyőiket.

\- Ne aggódj, Courtney, - Nyugtatta Duncan. - a műsort tuti beperelik, méghozzá joggal ha valamelyiken a felszerelés meghibásodása miatt meghaltok. - Ez nem volt valami megnyugtató.

\- Duncan, ha ettől azt akarod elérni hogy jobban érezzem magam, akkor nem sikerült!

A Hörcsögöknél

\- Sayonnara, Marshal, - Heather előre berajzolta hogy Marshal hova fog esni, nem volt bíztató. - próbálj nem sikoltani zuhanás közben. - Ha Marshal eddig nem volt ideges, most már az volt. Még egyik játékos sem ugrott ki repülőből.

\- Ne aggódj, haver, - Trent megnyugtatóan a vállára tette a kezét. - tudod mit mondanak a Fekete Csőrű boszorkányok? A pokolból lehet a legjobban bámulni a mennyet. - Marshal most már fel is lett bosszantva.

\- Tudjátok mit? Ha meghalok, visszajövök és kísérteni foglak benneteket.

\- Ami azt illeti, - Tette hozzá Chris. - rajtatok múlik hogy sikerül-e a próba vagy sem. Amíg az ugrók a levegőben vannak, odavihetitek a két kanapét ahová csak szeretnétek, ezzel segítve őket és a csapatot is a győzelemhez.

* * *

A két ugró, lehetőleg utoljára elbúcsúzott a csapatától, felszállt a gépre, Chris elindította és máris a levegőben voltak. Az kilátás gyönyörű volt, magasan a felhők felett és be lehetett látni az egész szigetet.

\- Legalább a kilátás egész szép! - Marshal egy rúdba kapaszkodott, Courtney egy ülést ölelt át a félelmében. - Gyere már! Az egész szigetet be lehet látni innen!

\- Látod a célpontokat?!

\- Nem igazán! Nagyon magasan vagyunk! - Hirtelen Chris jött oda egy szerződéssel.

\- Egyikőtök lenne szíves kitölteni ezt az űrlapot?! - Mindketten ledöbbentek.

\- Ha itt vagy, ki vezet?! - Kérdezte Courtney, megriadva, de Marshal is hasonlóképpen gondolkodott.

\- Nyugi, most csak vitorlázunk! A gép most csak siklik a levegőben, szóval ilyenkor csak nyújtózni szoktam egyet! Ami viszont fontos, hogy kitaláltam egy tök jó kannibál próbát! Felvetném a fejeseknek, de magabiztosabb lennék ha előbb ingyen kelléket szereznék!

\- Kizárt!

\- Egy fenét! - Ebben egyetértettek.

\- Jól van, - Csalódottan eltette a szerződést és visszament a pilótafülkébe. - akkor sok sikert az ugráshoz!

Ezalatt a földön, a Hörcsögöknél leginkább csak lányok voltak és Trent akik minden erejüket latba vetve próbálták tolni a kanapét, de az alig akart mozdulni.

\- Mitől ilyen rohadt nehéz?! - Kérdezte Leshawna.

\- Azt hiszem ezért. - Trent megállapította a problémát. Owen a kanapén aludt és nem úgy tűnt mint aki egyhamar felébredne. Hiába próbálták letolni, vonszolni, hiába. Meg sem mozdult.

\- Valami ötltet? - Kérdezte Gwen.

\- Nekem van! - Liz állt elő egy zseniális ötlettel. - Mindjárt jövök! - Pár perc múlva visszatért egy botra szerelt csokoládés sütivel amit Owen fejére igazított, pontosan úgy hogy érezze az illatát, de ne érhesse el. Owen magától felállt és a süti illata felé ment.

\- Tele vagy trükkökkel, kicsi lány! - Leshawna fél karral átölelte.

\- Így már könnyebb lesz! - Trent már könnyebben tolta a kanapét.

A levegőben,

\- Én nem vagyok rá képes! - Courtney teljesen összeomlott és elkezdett zokogni.

\- Ne aggódj, - Marshal finoman a vállára tette a kezét. - nem olyan nagydolog. Csak egy kis lökés! - Erőset lökött rajta amitől kizuhant.

Courtney a félelemtől teljesen megbénulva zuhant és még az ernyőét sem tudta kinyitni. A csapata hiába igyekezett, erőteljesen a homokba csapódott.

\- Courtney, jól vagy?! - Duncan egyből odarohant hozzá. - Mondj valamit!

\- Grrrrrrr…. - Ennyire futotta tőle.

\- NEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! - Duncan nem bírta elviselni ahogy a barátnője így lesérült. Penny egyből odarohant hozzá és elszállította a gyengélkedőre.

\- Nem kell aggódni, a jövőhétre rendbe hozom a legújabb csodaszeremmel, - Magyarázta magabiztosan. - remélhetőleg. - Tette hozzá egy kicsit kételkedve.

Marshal ugrott következőnek, a Séf elmagyarázta neki hogy számoljon el 10-ig és aztán nyissa ki az ernyőjét. Vett egy mély levegőt és ugrott.

1

2

3

4

5

6

7

8

9

10

Megrántott mind a piros, mind a kék madzagot és az ernyő kinyílt. A csapat nála is mozgatta a kanapét és Marshal biztonságosan azon landolt. Gyorsan levette az ernyőt és hagyta hogy a csapata gratuláljon neki.

\- HÖRCSÖGÖK NYERTEK, SÜGÉREK SZÍVTAK! 1-0! - Jelentette be Chris.

* * *

A következő feladatra 30 percet kellett várni amíg megbizonyosodtak hogy Courtney biztos kezekben van és amíg felkészítették a szarvast a lovaglásra.

\- JÓL VAN, LOVAGLÓ ÁSZOK, VÁGJUNK BELE! GWEN, TE KEZDED! - Gwen egy kis létra segítségével felszállt a szarvasbikára, de a szurkolók között meglátta Trentet aki rámosolygott, ő visszamosolygott. A Séf kinyitotta a karám ajtaját és mint aki megvadult, úgy dobálta Gwent össze-vissza amíg 6 másodperc elteltével lezuhant, egyenesen a bűzlő szennyeskupacba. - És Gwennek, annyi. - Amíg Gwen kikecmergett a bűzlő szennyesek közül, örülve hogy még él, Chris és a másik csapat röhögött egyet. - Ez nagy bukta a Hörcsögöknek! Mandy, te jössz!

* * *

Mandy látva hogyan járt Gwen, egy kicsit ideges lett és erősen kapaszkodott a szarvas nyakába. A szarvasbika meg sem várta amíg a Séf kinyitja a karám ajtaját és áttört rajta. Ugyanúgy mint az előbb Gwent, Mandy-t is rongybabaként dobálta. Hiába tett meg mindent, őt is ugyanúgy, ugyanolyan szögben és ugyanoda dobta mint Gwent, a bűzlő szennyesek közé, 6,1 másodperccel. Kishíja volt, de a Sügérek nyerték ezt a próbát.

A csapat közre ölelte volna Mandy-t, de olyan büdös volt amikor összeszedte magát hogy csak a távolból, visszafogottan gratuláltak neki.

Az utolsó próbánál, Chris egy terepmotoron magyarázta a dolgokat.

\- TEHÁT, AZ ÁLLÁS EGYENLŐ! AKÁRKI NYERI AZ EXTRÉM SÁRSÍELÉST, ANNAK A CSAPATA NYERI A PRÓBÁT!

Mindkét jelentkező, Heather és Bridgette átváltott a fürdőruhájára és várták hogy ki vezeti a vízi motort.

\- Akkor, ki vezet? - Kérdezte Heather.

\- EZ AZ EGYETLEN DOLOG AMIT HAGYUNK HOGY TI VÁLASSZATOK KI, HEATHER, TE KEZDESZ! - A Sügérek közösen megegyeztek hogy Duncan vezet.

\- Heather, csak nyerd meg a versenyt hogy le tudjak fürödni. - Mondta Gwen és az összes Hörcsöglány egyetértett vele, de közben megtartották a kellő távolságot a bűzlő társuktól.

* * *

Vallomások:

Bridgette

 _\- Szerintem esélyes hogy én nyerem meg ezt a feladatot, a síelés olyan mint a szörfölés. Vagyis, az én terepem. Habár, Marshal fogja vezetni az én motoromat, ettől egy kicsit félek._

* * *

Heather egy kissé elundorodott a sok sártól, de tudta hogy mennie kell. Felvette a síléceket, Duncan rá ült a motorra és beindította.

\- Ismertetem a szabályokat, - Chris még egy utolsó eligazítást tartott. - várjunk csak! Nincsenek szabályok! Ez lesz egyértelműen a legjobb!

Duncan meg sem várta a visszaszámlálást és kirántotta Heathert a lécekből. Heathert végig vonszolta a sáron, Duncan úgy gondolta hogy túl könnyű a dolga és jól tette. Heather sírt, sikoltozott és kiabált amíg beért a célba. Egyetlen zászlót sem gyűjtött be. Duncan hirtelen fékezett és a tetőtől-talpig sáros Heather nekizuhant egy nagy, vérszomjas medvének aki napiszinten megdézsmálta a tábor mályvacukor készletét.

\- Hát, ez elég gyors és könnyű menet volt. Heather egy hatalmas pofára esést intézett a Hörcsögöknek. - A csapata csak dühösen a homlokára csapott.

A következő menetben Bridgette síelt és Marshal vezetett. Elindították a futamot és Marshal erősen a gázba taposott. A hirtelen indulás nem zökkentette ki a szörfös lányt és megőrizte az egyensúlyát. Bridgette megszerezte az első zöldzászlót. Marshalnak azért még volt néhány trükkje, igaz rendszerint szárazföldi motorokat szokott vezetni, de a vízi nem nagyon különbözött tőle. Elkezdett ide-oda cikk-cakkozni hogy ezzel kiejthesse Bridgette-et, de hiába, ő nem adta magát. Sikeresen beszerezte mind az 5 zászlót és már a célegyenesben voltak.

* * *

Vallomások:

Marshal

 _\- Őszintén, egy kicsit alábecsültem az ellenfelem, de a legjobbat a végére tartogattam._

* * *

Marshal megcélzott egy rámpát és teljes gőzzel nekiiramodott. Szándékosan rossz szögből ment fel rá hogy kiessen a pályáról, magával rántva Bridgette-et, de azzal nem számolt hogy ő elengedi a kötelet és elég sebességgel rendelkezve, szépen becsúszott a célba ahol Geoff várt rá, átölelte amitől megállt és megcsókolták egymást.

\- Igen! Ez az én csajom! - Bridgette visszacsókolt és innentől egy pár lettek.

\- A SÜGÉREK NYERTEK! ÖVÉK A DIADAL! - Mondta Chris a hangosbemondón.

Marshal félholtan kikecmergett a vízi motor roncsai közül és szembe találta magát a dühös csapattársaival. Legfőképp a lányokéval akik nagyon vágytak a zuhanyra.

\- A Hörcsögök csapata elbukott és most el kell dönteniük hogy kit is iktatnak ki. Addig a Sügérek élvezhetik a jól megérdemelt zuhany örömeit. - És így volt, a Sügérlányok, pontosabban, Bridgette és Mandy jó hasznát vette a zuhanynak, Courtney csak egy tolószékből, tetőtől-talpig begipszelve nézte vágyakozva.

\- Ez egy csöppet sem igazságos! - Courtney nem használhatta a csoda zuhanyt a gipszei miatt.

\- Mi a baj, hercegnő, nyertünk és amint rendbe jössz, te is használhatod. - Nyugtatta Duncan.

\- Nem ez a bajom! Marshal kilökött a gépből!

\- Hogyan?!

\- Igen! Ezért ki kéne zárni a versenyből!

\- Bocsi, Courtney, - Jött oda Chris. - egyáltalán nem tiltotta semmilyen szabály hogy tilos a másikat kilökni. Amúgy is, ti nyertetek! Örülj neki.

* * *

A Tábortűzi Szertartás

A Vijjogó Hörcsögök

\- Mint tudjátok, akinek nem jut mályvacukor, ki kell sétálnia a Szégyen Mólóra, felszállni a Balek Hajóra, elhagynia a szigetet és többé sose jöhet vissza a táborba. 8-an vagytok, de csak 7 cukor van a tálcán. Kezdjük is!

* * *

Vallomások:

Marshal

 _\- Most nehéz eldönteni hogy kit is szavazzunk ki. Ideje volt előmerészkedni és véglegesen elfogadni Heather ajánlatát. Vele és Lindsay-vel együtt kiszavazzuk Leshawnát._

Heather

 _\- Tudtam hogy Marshal előbb-utóbb kötélnek áll, de továbbra is óvatosnak kell lennem vele. A jó dolog, Leshawna már el is megy ma este. Megtettem ugyanezt az ajánlatot Liznek és ahogy számítottam, a saját árnyékától is becsinál, még hasznos lesz a későbbiekben. Lindsay-nél legalább okosabb._

Liz

 _\- Amikor Heather odajött hozzám hogy szavazzak Leshawnára, elgondolkodtam, Leshawna jó volt hozzám és hűséges szövetséges lenne, de ha megtudja mit tettem Gwen naplójával, biztos ellenem fordulna. Meg kell szabadulnom tőle, mert egy veszélyes ellenféllé válhat_. _Owen egyértelműen, még hűséges hozzám._

* * *

Chris elkezdte kisorsolni a mályvacukrokat.

\- Marshal, Liz, Trent, Lindsay, Owen. - Két mályvacukor maradt. - Gwen, te is megúsztad! - Gwen sokkal távolabb ült a többiektől mert még mindig bűzölgött. Az utolsó mályvacukorra csak Heather és Leshawna maradt. A két rivális össze nézett, Heather magabiztos volt, Leshawna ideges, de meg lett az utolsó mályvacukor tulajdonosa. - Heather. - Leshawna ledöbbent.

\- De hát ez mégis mi?! Inkább Heatherrel maradnátok mint velem?!

\- Igen, Leshawna, ez nehéz. A Szégyen Móló csak rád vár. - Leshawna vetett egy pillantást Heatherre aki sunyin vigyorgott és ránézett Marshalra és Lizre akik hasonlóképpen vigyorogtak.

\- Ti?! Vigyázzatok azzal a három kígyóval… - Rájött hogy Marshal, Liz és Heather titokban szövetségesek, de mielőtt figyelmeztethetett volna akárkit, a Séf megragadta és felhajította a hajóra.

Már csak 13 játékos maradt a szigeten.

* * *

Szavazási arány:

Leshawna: 5

Heather: 3

* * *

 **Köszönöm hogy elolvastad, ha tetszett jelöld be követésre és a kedvenceid közé és ne felejts el kritikát írni. Ha érdekel, a többi történetemet is elolvashatod:**

 **\- Elfen Lied, ahogyan még nem láttad**

 **\- Egy történet Myrtanából**

 **\- Fable: A szükséges rossz**

 **\- Elder Scrolls: Égkoszorúi krónika**


	13. A evőverseny

**Halo, tudom, most nincs csütörtök, kiment a fejemből, de ne aggódjatok, ami késik nem múlik. Egy új rész, kellemes olvasást kívánok.**

* * *

\- Legutóbb, a Totál Dráma Szigeten. - Kezdte Chris a bemutatót. - A csapatoknak extrém körülmények között kellett teljesíteniük. Marshal kilökte Courtney-t a repülőből aki beleállt a földbe. Mandy, szó szerint egy orrhossznyi előnnyel győzte le Gwent a jávorszarvas lovagláson. Heatherről kiderült hogy pocsék zászlógyűjtő. Leshawna a bizalmába engedte Lizt ami súlyos hibának bizonyult mert ő, Marshal és Heather összefogtak ellene és kiszavazták. Most lássuk, mit tartogat számukra az e heti próba. A Totál! Dráma! Szigeten!

* * *

A tábor étkezőjében a stáb tagjai, Chris, a Séf és Penny várták a táborozókat akik épp reggelizni jöttek.

\- Nincs reggeli? - Kérdezte Trent, meglepődötten.

\- Nem kell aggódni, - Nyugtatta Chris. - később annyi kaja lesz hogy belefulladhatsz. - Mindhárman elkezdtek sunyiban kuncogni ami nem tetszett a játékosoknak. Egyértelműen készültek valamire.

\- Mi olyan vicces? - Kérdezte Marshal, de nem kapott választ.

\- Had gratuláljak a megmaradt 13 versenyzőnek hogy idáig eljutottak, a verseny feléig. Az utolsó részben zsűritaggá lesztek.

\- Királyul hangzik! - Geoff mint mindig, most is fel volt pörögve, Bridgette-el egymás mellé ültek.

\- A mai próbán megváltozik a csapat beosztás. Minden lány átköltözik a Hörcsögök kabinjába, a fiúk át cuccolnak a Sügér kabinba és így is fog maradni mostantól. A zsáner olyan idős mint maga a történelem. A nemek csatája, fiúk vs lányok. Miután átköltöztetek, bejelentem a kezdést és utána lehetőségetek lesz… enni valamit. - Ismét elkezdtek kuncogni.

* * *

Ez a bejelentés fenekestül felforgatta a táborozók mindennapjait. A Hörcsögöktől Marshalnak, Owennek és Trentnek kellett átköltöznie, a Sügérektől Bridgette-nek, Mandy-nek és Courtney-nak. Trent, Duncan, Owen és Geoff eléggé bánták hogy a szívük hölgyeik ellen kell küzdeniük. Egyedül DJ és Marshal voltak egyedülállók és őket nem zavarta a dolog.

\- Nahát, Bridgette, ma nagyon jól néz ki a hajad! - Heather megpróbált összebarátkozni a szörfös lánnyal. - Nagyon természetes!

\- Köszi…

\- Hogy szoktad gondozni?! - Mint egy buta liba, Heather belekarolt. - Oszd meg velem a titkod!

\- Semmi különös. - Bridgette be is dőlt volna neki, de Gwen figyelmeztette.

\- Vigyázz vele, akar valamit. - Heather ezt nem vette jó néven.

* * *

Vallomások:

Heather

 _\- Persze hogy csak szövetséget akarok kötni Bridgette-el, Lindsay és Liz már a markomban van. Mandy egyből átpártolt Gwenhez. Még nem vagyok biztos hogy Courtney ki mellé fog állni, de Bridgette-t meg fogom szerezni. Ha Courtney Gwen mellé áll, 4-3 arányban lesz az én rovásomra, most mindennél jobban szükségem van minden lehetséges szövetségesre._

* * *

Mandy-nek és Courtney-nak nem volt nehéz a költözés, de Bridgette nehezen hagyta el a Sügér kunyhót, már a szívéhez nőtt. Geoff jött hozzá búcsúzni amitől egy kicsit felvidult.

\- Akkor ennyi? Többé ellenségek leszünk? - Geoff nem tudta mit mondhatna.

\- Dehogy! Mindig is szeretni foglak, de most külön csapatban kell játszanunk. Fogd fel úgy mint egy baráti vetélkedőt.

\- Nagyon jó volt veled együtt lenni. - Geoff zavarba jött. - Mármint egy csapatban.

\- Attól mi még egy pár vagyunk. - Nyugtatta Bridgette. Már épp csókhoz készültek, mire jött Courtney és elrángatta Bridgette-t.

\- Bridge, csak rád várunk! - Azzal ott hagyták Geoffet akit véletlenül fejbe vert Trent a gitárjával.

\- Hova pakolhatok? - Észrevette hogy mit is tett. - Bocsi.

Utána jött Marshal és Owen akik letáboroztak néhány ágyon.

* * *

A lányok, Bridgette, Courtney és Mandy kissé idegesen indultak az egykori Hörcsög kunyhó felé, ami most már a lányok kabinja lett.

* * *

Vallomások:

Courtney

 _\- Persze, egy kissé kellemetlen hogy Duncannel külön csapatba kényszerültünk, de ez nem fog eltántorítani a győzelemtől és megmutatom az eddigi ellenségeimnek is hogy kiváló csapatvezér vagyok._

Mandy

 _\- A többi lány akikkel most összekerültem elég bosszantók, Heather egy manipulatív lotyó, Lindsay egy hülye, szőke p*csa aki Heather talpnyalója, Liz egy gyáva kis törpe aki Heather mögé bújik. Gwen az egyetlen aki normálisnak tűnik._

Bridgette

 _\- Persze, ideges voltam az új rendszer miatt, de nem hagytam hogy eltántorítson a pletyka, ami szerint a fiúk azonnal összebarátkoztak, a lányok pedig csak marakodnak._

* * *

Amint az új lányok beléptek, Gwen és Heather erőteljesen veszekedtek, Lindsay és Liz a háttérből figyelték az eseményeket.

\- Már megint elhasználtad az összes meleg vizet, Heather! Muszáj mindig egy félóráig zuhanyoznod?!

\- Igen. Tudod, az én bőröm különleges és komolyabb kezelést igényel, nem úgy mint a te hulls sápadt izéd ami a testedet borítja. - Gwen, annak ellenére hogy egyetlen szövetségest sem tudott a háta mögött, bátran kiállt Heather ellen.

\- Igen?! Akkor mi lenne ha lenyúznám a „különleges" bőröcskédet és kabátot csinálnék belőle?!

\- Még úgy is jobban néznék ki, te gót p*csa!

\- Belekezdjünk most?! - A két lány felkészült hogy ízekre szedik egymást, de észrevették hogy az új lányok már őket figyelik egy ideje.

\- Lányok, de örülök hogy itt vagytok! - Heather viselkedése 180 fokos fordulatot vett és hamis, mézes-mázos hangon köszöntötte a jövevényeket. - Gyertek csak be, - Ment oda hozzájuk, pontosabban Bridgette-t szemelte ki magának mert ő a legkönnyebben manipulálható. - üdv a kabinban. Mintha egy nagy család lennénk. - Átkarolta Bridge karját és az ágyához vezette.

\- Nagy és működésképtelen. - Tette hozzá Gwen.

\- Ha kéne valami, csak szólj. - Most már csak Bridgette-hez beszélt.

\- Kösz a kellemes fogadtatást. - Neki viszont nem esett le hogy mire megy a játék.

\- Üdvözöllek a klubban, - Jött oda Lindsay. - iszonyú jókat fogunk bulizni. Ha csak azt teszed amit Heather mond… - Mielőtt tovább jártatta volna a száját, Heather erősen rátaposott a lábára, üzenve hogy „Fogd be!".

\- Látod, mi lányok szeretünk viccelődni! - Heather tovább csavarta Bridge fejét. Gwen, Mandy, Liz és Courtney tudták hogy mire megy a játék. - Elintéztem hogy alattam alhass.

\- De az az én ágyam… - Heather ismét rátaposott Lindsay lábára amitől összeszorított szájjal visszavonult.

\- Így nevethetünk, dumálhatunk és jobban megismerjük egymást.

\- Jól hangzik! - Gwenhez és Lizhez ment hogy kezet foghassanak. - Alig várom hogy megismerkedhessünk. - Heather azonnal visszahúzta, nehogy összebarátkozzon Gwennel.

\- Lesz még idő csevegni, ideje kipakolni! - Heather inkább utasította mint sem tanácsolta.

\- Ez óriási! - Lindsay épp hogy csak meg mert szólalni, nehogy kapjon még egyet. - Biztos jobban kijövünk egymással mint a fiúk.

* * *

Az új fiúk, Marshal, Trent és Owen alig 5 perc alatt átrendezkedtek és összebarátkoztak DJ-vel, Duncannel és Geoff-el. Duncan üdvözlésképpen bekapcsolta a rádióját és hozott egy karton sört hogy bulizhassanak egyet. Mindannyian koccintottak egymás egészségére és táncoltak a pörgős zenére. Akik ittak, böfögő versenyt tartottak, Marshal egy nagyot produkált, Owen még nagyobbat. Geoff egy akkorát amitől leállt a zene, megrengett a sziget, kidőlt néhány fa és egy csomó mókus bundája kihullott.

A jelenlévők ledöbbenve figyelték a produkciót és Trent volt az első aki megszólalt.

\- Klassz volt. Legyen ő a csapatkapitány. - Senki sem ellenkezett. Felállították egy kis sámlira hogy beszédet tarthasson.

\- Köszönöm az összes fivéremnek hogy megmutatták hogyan kell bent tartani és kiengedni! - Böfögött még egy nagyot. - A lányoknak ezennel lőttek! - Teljes mértékben kijöttek egymással.

* * *

Vallomások:

Marshal

 _\- Örültem a csapatváltoztatásnak. Már kezdett egy kicsit forró lenni a talaj. Nem örültem hogy szövetséget kellett kötnöm Heatherrel, de most hogy más csapatban vagyok, nyugodtan felbonthatom vele a szövetséget._

* * *

Heather épp a smink készletét mutatta be Bridgette-nek.

\- Ami az enyém, a tiéd is. Körömlakkok, gyűrűk, fülbevalók, szájfények, ami csak kell. - Lindsay nagyobb izgalomba jött ettől mint akinek szánták, de Heather egyből becsapta előtte.

\- Kösz, Heather, de én sokkal inkább a naturális stílust szeretem. - Bridgette megpróbált kihátrálni, de Heather nem hagyta.

\- Ahogy az anyám mindig is mondta, „Egy lánynak sosem árt ha egy kicsit kicicomázzák.". - Elkezdte a szemöldök ceruzájával kifesteni a szemöldökét, de Courtney közbeszólt.

\- Egyértelműen csak maga mellé akar állítani hogy kihasználhasson, aztán ha nem leszel a hasznára, el fog dobni! - Heather és Courtney szúrós tekintetet váltottak egymással.

\- Ne üsd bele az orrod! - Courtney nem hunyászkodott meg.

\- Eddig ellenségek voltunk, Chris jóvoltából, ez megváltozott és egy csapat vagyunk! Minden csapatnak szüksége van egy vezérre és én magamat ajánlom! - Mielőtt a dolgok elfajultak volna, Bridgette közbelépett.

\- Igen, most már egy csapat vagyunk! Ezt a lehetőséget arra kellene használni hogy jobban megismerjük egymást - Heathernek ez nem tetszett és most őszintén és dühösen leszidta Bridgette-t.

\- Odavagy értük?! Jó, állj csak mellé! - Heather fogott egy szikszalagot és egy határvonalat húzott a kabin közepén, a kijáratot meghagyta közösnek. - Ez az én oldalam és az a tiétek!

* * *

Vallomások:

Heather

 _\- Igen, okosabban kellett volna megjátszanom, de Gwen és Courtney nagyon kihoztak a sodromból._

Liz

 _\- Tudtam hogy most oldalt kell választanom. Kizárt hogy Courtney, Mandy és Gwen együtt működnének Heatherrel. Ami Bridgette-t illeti, ő inkább az őszinteség híve és kétlem hogy Heather párti lenne. Velem együtt 5-en lennénk ellene._

* * *

\- Ahogy kívánod, - Egyezett bele Courtney. A lányok között egyfajta „polgárháború" tört ki. Az egyik frakció vezére Heather a másiké Courtney. - ragaszd csak oda azt a szalagot, maradj is ott hogy kiszavazhassuk aki ott marad. - Heather figyelmen kívül hagyva a megjegyzést, Bridge felé fordult.

\- Választhatod a hülyék oldalát, ha tetszik. Ne feledd, aki az egyik oldalra áll, nem állhat többé a másikra. - Figyelmeztetett mindenkit. - Lindsay, Liz, hozzám. - Elég volt csettintenie és Lindsay egyértelműen mögé állt, de az rettenetesen meglepte hogy Liz átpártolt Courtney-hoz. - Mégis, mit csinálsz?!

\- Megjött az esze és a jófiúkkal van. - Válaszolt Gwen. Liz magabiztosan mosolygott Courtney-ra és Gwenre. Mandy is Courtney pártjára állt. Már csak Bridgette-nek kellett választania.

\- Barátságokat húzzunk és ne falakat.

* * *

Vallomások:

Bridgette

 _\- Azt hittem egy csapat vagyunk. Tudjátok, közösen, szolidárisan… vagy valami._

* * *

\- Válassz! - Parancsolta Heather és Bridge választott. Courtney mellé állt. - A túloldalnak üzenem, most ástátok meg a saját sírotokat. - Annak ellenére hogy ő mellette csak Lindsay állt, ellene meg 5-en voltak, a fenyegetése félelmetes volt és megrázó.

\- Ki kell jönnünk egymással vagy a fiúk felmossák velünk az erdőt! - Bridgette megpróbálta menteni a menthetőt, de hiába. Heather csak odahajította a csomagját, jelezve hogy nem látja szívesen. - Kemény dió.

* * *

A próba színhelyéül az étkezde szolgált és az összes táborozó összegyűlt.

\- Elérkezett, a próba ideje! - Jelentette be Chris, de Courtney közbeszólt.

\- Nem kaphatnánk valamit enni?! Már dél van és senki sem evett semmit! - Chris, Penny és a Séf csak kuncogtak.

\- Hagyjátok abba! - Fakadt ki Heather.

\- Had magyarázzam el, a mai feladat lényege, hogyan kell az undort legyőzni! - Penny és a Séf megterítette mindkét asztalt letakart tányérokkal amikről nem lehet tudni hogy miket rejtenek. - A Séf 9 fogást készített nektek. Körönként, az a csapat kap egy pontot amelyiknek a tagja több étket fogyaszt el. Ja, és a sorrend véletlenszerű lesz! Nem lehet tudni hogy a legundorítóbbal kezdjük-e, a legkevésbé undorítóbbal, egy nem annyira undorítóval vagy csak egy parasztmódi undorítóval.

\- Mondd el mi lesz a győztes csapat jutalma! - A Séf teljes izgalomba jött. Chris eleget tett a kérésnek.

\- A győztes csapat, a jövőhetet egy luxus, 5 csillagos tengerjáró hajón töltheti, velem és Penny nővérrel. Ott kényeztetik őket, ínyenc falatokat lehet enni és minden mást. A vesztes csapat itt marad, a szigeten, a Séffel.

\- Nem kell aggódni, a vesztesekre is gondoltunk! - Szólt közbe Penny. - Az ételmérgezés elkerülése végett, mindenféle gyógyszereket készítettem! A felük biztosan nem öl meg, a másik fele pedig, talán meg is gyógyítja a kavargó pocikat! - Penny a szokásos, őrült vigyorával hozta be a mindenféle színű kotyvalékait és piruláit amik mindenkit halálra rémítettek.

\- Egy dolog biztos, - Jött a magabiztos monológ Heathertől. - mi nyerjük meg ezt a próbát!

\- Legalább ebben egyetértünk! - Courtney, Heather és az összes lány egyetértett ebben.

* * *

Vallomások:

Bridgette

 _\- Remélem sikerül letudni ezt a próbát. Mármint, egyszer mindent ki próbálok, a húson kívül. Azt nem eszem meg._

Liz

 _\- Ez a próba nem fog menni, - Teljesen kiakadt és megrémült. - a Séf szokásos főztjét is alig bírom letuszkolni a torkomon. Christ ismerve, egyértelműen undorítóbb dolgokkal készült._

* * *

Mindkét csapat leült az egyik asztalhoz, a fiúk az egyikhez, a lányok a másikhoz. Courtney még egy utolsó beszédet tartott.

\- Egy kis figyelmet kérek, mindenkitől! Előre szeretnék gratulálni az új csapatomnak az első győzelméhez, természetesen az én vezetésem alatt. - Heathernek nem tetszett hogy Courtney így átvette a csapat vezetését, de most meg kellett hunyászkodnia.

\- Én befalok akármit! - Jött a magabiztos szöveg Owentől. - Még az alsógatyámat is, ha muszáj! - Elő is vette a mocskos, több napja nem mosott alsóját. - Muszáj?

\- Kezdődjék a verseny! - Bemutatták az első fogást. - Egy kis előétel! - Néhány húsgolyó volt, sötét rózsaszínű, lila erek voltak benne.

\- Fincsi fasírtok! - Owen megragadta az egyik tálcát és a szájába tömte őket.

\- Ami azt illeti, - Chris egy kis felvilágosítást tartott. - Owennek igaza van. Ez egy különleges fasírt. Marhahere, Zacskó módra. - Owen, amint megtudta mit rágcsált össze, rosszul lett és kihányta, egyenesen DJ képébe.

Mindenki elundorodott az előtte lévő „fasírtoktól", de inkább a férfiak érezték rettenetesnek ezt a feladatot.

\- Nem tudom hogy szabad-e ilyet tenni a saját szerveimmel. - Geoff is ledermedt.

Trent megpróbált ráharapni, Marshal félig elharapta, de komoly sokkot kaptak mindketten. Owen tovább jutott és egy egészet a szájába vett, de alig bírta összerágni. DJ csak elsírta magát ahogy arra gondolt hogy mit tettek a szegény tehenekkel, Duncan volt az egyetlen aki felül kerekedett az undorán és leküldött egyet.

\- Ez egy férfi idegrendszert próbára tevő feladat. - Jegyezte meg Chris.

* * *

Vallomások:

Heather

 _\- A fiúk reakciójából ítélve, amit ez az „étel" váltott ki, tudtam hogy ezt mi nyerjük meg._

* * *

Heather, Courtney, Mandy és Gwen könnyedén vették az akadályt és simán megették a heréket. Lindsay már nehezebben boldogult.

\- Jól van, - Lassan, de biztosan, falatról-falatra haladt a fasírtjával. - utáljatok ha akartok, de nagyon kéne a pedikűr arról a hajóról! A karmaim az egekig nőnek! - Heather, természetéhez és személyiségéhez hűen, elkezdte cukkolni a vesztésre álló csapatot.

\- Mi a helyzet? - Bekapott még egy herét. - A nagyfiúkat megijeszti egy kis húsgolyó?

Geoff nem hagyta annyiban.

\- Gyerünk már! A férfiasságunk a tét! Ne hagyjuk nyerni a csajokat! - A fiúk erőt vettek magukon, Geoff és Marshal is megbírtak enni egy herét, Trent, Owen és DJ is képesek voltak a szájukba tömni és lassan rágni.

\- Ti miért nem esztek?! - Heather Lizre és Bridgette-re förmedt.

\- Én vega-bige vagyok, - Kezdte Bridge. - az elveim tiltják.

\- Az én gyomrom nem bírja az ilyen dolgokat. - Liz enyhe émelygéssel tolta el a tálat. - Azt hiszem ezt mi… - Heather megfogott egy bikaherét és azonnal a szájába tömte. Mielőtt kihányhatta volna, befogta a száját és az orrát is.

\- Nyeld le! - Liz nem tudott lélegezni és felfordult a gyomra a szájába helyezett húsgolyó miatt, de egészben lenyelte és ezzel meg lett a oldva. Bólintott hogy sikerült, Heather elengedte, de még öklendezett egyet és elkezdett könnyezni, de lent tartotta. - Helyes. Most te jössz Bridgette, fald fel!

\- Nem eszek húst!

\- Aláásod a csapatmunkát, csak azért mert utálsz?! - Geoff távolról figyelte ahogy Heather leszidja a barátnőjét.

* * *

Vallomások:

Geoff

 _\- Ócska érzés volt, tudom hogy ellenséges csapatban vagyunk, de éreztem hogy tennem kellene valamit._

* * *

Geoff odaült Bridge mellé.

\- Nem olyan nagy dolog. Néha orvosi utasítás miatt kasztrálják a bikákat, szóval ez nem állatkínzás. - Bátorította, Bridge-nek ez épp elég volt és megevett egy marhaherét. Duncan és Marshal ezt nem nézték jó szemmel.

* * *

Vallomások:

Bridgette

 _\- Kedves volt tőle hogy segített._

* * *

Trent, Owen és DJ nem bírták megenni a fasírtot és kiköpték, ez egy dolgot jelentett.

\- Ezt a kört a fiúk bukták. - Jelentette be Chris. - Az első pont a nőnemű táborozóké! - Lányok egy éljenzéssel mutatták ki az örömüket az első pontjukért.

Bridge még odament Geoffhez és megköszönte a segítséget.

\- Köszi, sokat segítettél. - Duncan ezt nem tűrte tovább.

\- Most komolyan, te még segítesz is nekik?! - Geoff kiállt magáért.

\- Hé, az az én dolgom hogy kivel beszélek!

\- Ugye tudod hogy ellenségek vagyunk?! - Marshal Duncan mellé állt, ahogy az egész csapat is.

\- De ő a barátnőm! - A fiúknál most történt először hogy összevesztek és felbolydult az egyensúly. A vitát Chris állította le egy hangos síppal.

\- Vitatkozni jöttünk, vagy felemelő étkeket fogyasztani?! - A fiúk egy darabig hallgattak, de Geoff és Duncan azonnal kibékültek.

\- Jól van, bocsi, egy kicsit túlreagáltam.

\- Nem, igazad volt. - Kezet ráztak, még Marshal is megbocsájtott. A fiúk újra barátok lettek és összehangoltak.

* * *

Vallomások:

Bridgette

 _\- Elképesztő hogy milyen gyorsan összekapták magukat és kibékültek. A lányok egyszerűen nem férnek meg egymással, még én is szoktam haragot tartani. A legrövidebb, 6 perc szokott lenni._

* * *

\- Az eredményjelző szerint, egy pontja van a lányoknak és nulla a fiúknak. A következő menet, az undor tovább fejlesztése! - Penny és a Séf hozta is a következő menüt. - Szeretitek a pizzát? - Owen rögtön felpattant.

\- Bármikor tudok pizzát enni! Bármilyen feltéttel! - A fiúk többsége reménykedett hogy nem kell több hím nemi szervet fogyasztania.

\- „Bármilyennel"? - Chris intett a segédeknek hogy mutassák be a következő fogást. - Mit szóltok az Élő Szöcske pizzához? Medúzával mártás helyett és élő szardellával? - A szöcskék össze-vissza ugráltak, de beleragadtak az olvadt sajtba, így nem tudtak elmenekülni. A szardellák még verdestek és reménytelenül próbáltak vizet keresni hogy életben maradhassanak.

\- Azért egész jó, tengergyümölcsei illata van. - Jegyezte meg Marshal.

\- De én utálom a szardellát! - Panaszkodott Lindsay.

A Séf a lányoknak, Penny a fiúknak terített. A fiúk közül Owen és Marshal könnyen vette, Duncan, Geoff és DJ már nehezebben, Trent viszont elundorodott tőle. A lányok közül csak Mandy, Courtney és Gwen vették a bátorságot hogy szembe nézzenek vele. A többi lány megrémült vagy elundorodott. Liz újra elkezdett öklendezni, de visszanyelte.

\- Lányok, én ezt biztos nem eszem meg! - Rögtön felállt volna hogy elhányja magát, de Heather elkapta és visszarántotta ülőhelyzetbe.

\- De igenis megeszed! Nem maradok le másodszor is egy mesés fürdőről csak azért mert te nem eszel meg néhány… - A kezéről ciripelés hallatszott és látta hogy egy szöcske telepedett meg rajta. - ÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH! - Kirázta a hideg és hangosan felsikoltott. - Jól van, most veled vagyok. - Ő is felállt, de Gwen elkapta.

\- Ha én megettem a bika rágós golyóit, akkor ti is befaljátok a pizzát! - Kirántotta a kezét Gwen szorításából.

\- Jó. - Visszaült, vette egy mély levegőt. - Kaphatok rá egy kis parmezánt? - A Séf és Penny is megrázták a fejüket. Még egyszer ránézett az előtte lévő förtelemre, a szájához emelte és beleharapott. A szemei kikerekedtek és majdnem elhányta magát. - Ízletes. - Az arckifejezése az ellenkezőjét tükrözte. - Ti jöttök.

* * *

Vallomások:

Bridgette

 _\- Igen, egyszer ettem tonhal salátát, de még soha nem gondoltam arra hogy élő halat egyek. Lépést kellett tartanom._

* * *

\- Gyerünk Bridgette! - Bátorította Courtney és beleharapott a pizzába.

Marshal és Owen könnyen megették a pizzát, Marshal először összepréselte a szöcskét a kezében, a halnak eltörte a gerincét hogy ne éljenek miközben megeszi őket, egy kicsit elfintorgott amikor megette őket, de a medúzás pizzának jobb íze volt.

\- A bogár és a hal egy kicsit meredek, de medúzás pizza egész jó. Olyan mint a halászlé kocsonya a pizzán. Finom. - Owen az ujjait is megnyalta és venni akart még egy szeletet, de Geoff rácsapott a kezére.

\- Hé, nagyfiú, nincs repeta amíg nem evett mindenki.

* * *

A lányoknál

\- KIZÁRT DOLOG! - Lindsay teljesen kifakadt. - MÉG CSAK NEM IS ÉTEL!

\- Lindsay, nyugodj meg! - Bridgette a vállaira tette a kezét. Próbálkozzunk egy kis meditációs jogával. - Lindsay belement. - Első lépés, lótusz ülésbe kell helyezkednünk.

Így is tettek, Lindsay teljesen transzba esett és megszűnt körülötte a világ és nem is vette tudomásul hogy Courtney a szájába tömte a pizzát amit meg is evett.

\- Szép munka volt, Bridgette! - Courtney megdicsérte a csapattársát.

* * *

Trent gyomra felfordult és öklendezni kezdett.

\- Elég gyenge a gyomrom! - Újabbat öklendezett. - Elnézést! - Kirohant az étkezdéből és telehányt egy mókus odút.

* * *

Vallomások:

Trent

 _\- Amikor gyerek voltam, a szüleim gyakran lefogtak és mindenféle zöldséget tömtek belém, brokkolit, karfiolt, hagymát. De csak azért mert… egészségesek és jót akartak._

* * *

Visszament az étkezdébe és erőt vett magán.

\- Megcsinálom! Csak egy kis segítség kell. Marshalnak le kell fognia amíg valaki a számba teszi a falatot. - A fiúk egy kicsit lefáradtan hallgatták, akár egy gyerek. - Nem számít miket mondok vagy mennyire kiabálok. Csak tömjétek a számba. Rendben? - Nem volt nehéz, Marshal hátulról lefogta, de úgy kalimpált mint egy csecsemő. - Ne! Hagyjatok! Csak vicceltem! - Duncan fogta a pizzát, felé ment és a szájába tömte amitől teljesen sokkot kapott, kikerekedtek a szemei és Marshalra nézett. - Anyu?

\- Igen. Én vagyok az anyád. - Válaszolta Marshal, szarkasztikusan. Trent átakarta ölelni, de hevesen tiltakozott. - Hé, ajánlom hogy állj le! - DJ kivette a kezéből.

\- Add ide, majd én. - Úgy ringatta mint egy csecsemőt és Trent az ujját cumizva elaludt DJ karjaiban.

* * *

Vallomások:

Trent

 _\- Nem is volt olyan rossz. Amúgy csak a kamerák miatt játszottam rá! Nincs ellenemre a bikahere rágcsálás vagy az élő szöcskés, szardellás és medúzás pizza… - A gyomra újra felfordult és újra elhányta magát._

* * *

DJ és Duncan is megették a maguk részét, Geoff is és Owen repetázott egyet, de másodszorra sokkal nehezebb volt mint elsőre.

A lányoknál Liz volt az egyetlen aki nem bírta megenni. Ha arra gondolt hogy meg kellett enni a bogarat és az élő halat, már egyből émelygett és öklendezett.

\- Nem, nem megy! - Eltolta a tányért és lehajtotta a fejét.

Chris egy újabb bejelentést tett.

\- A menet győztesei, a manusok! - A fiúk egyenlítettek.

\- Sajnálom. - A lányok dühösen a törpe lányra néztek.

* * *

Vallomások:

A Séf

 _\- A következő fogást nagy örömmel vártam. Hasra ütve készült._

* * *

\- Akkor, a 3-ik fogás, - Ahogy Chris tartotta az eligazítást, Penny és a Séf ismét terítettek. - Spagetti! Pontosabban, kukacok, csiganyállal és szőrcsomókkal. - Geoff pánikba esett.

\- Nem! Mindennek van határa! - Felállt és kirohant az étkezőből.

\- Most mi legyen? - Kérdezte Marshal, a lehető legkevesebb érdeklődéssel.

\- Majd én visszahozom. - DJ felállt és Geoff után rohant, a földre terítette és hátra szorította a karját.

\- Oké, oké! Jól vagyok! Lenyugodtam!

* * *

Amint visszarángatta, a fiúk bekötötték a szemüket és úgy tettek mintha normális Spagetti lenne.

Lindsay ugyanúgy mint az előbb, meditálva ette meg a „Spagettit".

\- Hol vagyok? - Rajta kívül egyik lány sem nyúlt az ételhez mire a fiúk már be is fejezték.

\- Kész vagyunk! - A fiúk mutatták az üres tányérukat.

\- És még egyszer, a fiúké az elsőbbség! - A fiúk átvették a vezetést, 2-1-re.

\- Nem adhatjuk fel! - Biztatta a többieket Bridgette. - Mutassuk meg mit tudunk!

\- Igazad van, Bridgette! - Állt fel Courtney. - Nem veszíthetünk ha egy csapatként játszunk!

\- Ez az! Rúgjuk szét a s*ggüket! - Gwen is csatlakozott.

\- Én is épp ezt mondtam. - Szabadkozott Heather.

\- Figyelem, itt a 4-ik fogás! Egyetlen éttermi menü sem lenne az igazi, leves nélkül. - Penny és a Séf több tálnyi bűzölgő levest tálalt a versenyzőknek. - Francia Hagymabűzleves, szeletelt virslivel és reszelt lábköröm darabkákkal. - A legyek ott zsongtak a „leves" körül és mindenki elundorodott tőle.

* * *

Vallomások:

Geoff

 _\- Szerintem a Séf szobájából szerezték a hozzávalókat._

* * *

A lányok a bizonyítási vágytól erőteljesen megitták az összes levest amíg a fiúk csak kanalazni próbálták.

\- Most a csajok nyertek! Egyenlő az állás!

* * *

Vallomások:

Bridgette

 _\- Úgy tűnik a lányok végre egy csapattá lesznek._

* * *

\- Már csak 5 fogás maradt, Bon Apetite.

A hátralevő undormányok közé tartoztak a megrágott rágókból készült muffin, Borz pisi turmix, a Séf régi strandpapucsa és szemétragu.

A két csapat nem nyert semmit, gyomorrontáson kívül.

\- Az állás egyenlő, az utolsó fogás, a legízletesebb delfin virsli. Hot dogok, delfinhúsból. - Bridgette teljesen sokkot kapott.

\- Nem! A delfinek a barátaink! - Senkinek sem okozott problémát a megevése, még Liz is jóízűen ette meg miután megszagolta.

\- Mire vársz Bridgette, már úgyis dög. - Magyarázta Heather miközben Ketchupot nyomott a sajátjára.

\- Nem lehet! Én szörfölök, és a delfinekkel úszok!

\- Fald fel!

\- Nem és nem kényszeríthetsz! - A két lány összeveszett, a fiúk is megették a sajátjukat, DJ-n kívül.

\- Én veled vagyok! Én sem eszek delfint!

* * *

Vallomások:

A Séf

 _\- Ott görnyedtem a sütőnél a delfin húsa felett, de ezek le se sz*rják!_

* * *

DJ és Bridgette megmakacsolták magukat és így az állás továbbra is döntetlen volt ami nem tetszett Chrisnek.

\- Jól van, egy másik próbával döntjük el! Egy kevésbé aranyos és veszélyeztetett állat elfogyasztásával.

* * *

Legalább 1 órát kellett várni a következő fogásra, de a Séf visszatért csótányokkal teli turmix géppel amik még éltek. A két jelentkező Mandy és Owen volt.

\- Amelyik csapat tagja többet tud meginni a friss és zamatos csótányléből, annak a csapata lesz a győztes. - A Séf bekapcsolta a turmixot és a benne lévő bogarak, pépes lévé lettek változtatva és egy halom feles poharat töltött meg a bogarak tetemeivel. - Páratlanul csodálatos keveréke 8 különféle vitaminban gazdag csótánynak. Az egészség diadala! Felkészülni! Vigyázz! Rajta!

Owen és Mandy elkezdték felhajtani a csótányokkal telt kis poharakat és fej-fej mellett haladtak. Egy pohár maradt és az állás egyenlő volt, a többiek rettegve bámulták a két bátor ivót és hálát adtak az égnek hogy nem nekik kellett végigcsinálni. Mandy szájában már kezdett visszajönni a sok csótány, de gyorsan felkapta az utolsó pohárkát aminek a tartalmát le, a visszajött hányást pedig visszanyelte.

\- Mandy győzött! A lányoké a diadalt! - A lányok ujjongtak és körbevették Mandy, de ez hatalmas hibának minősült.

\- Jól érzed magad? - Kérdezte Bridgette, aggódva. - Elég sápadtnak tűnsz. - Az volt, Mandy nem bírta visszatartani és úgy dőlt belőle a hányás mint egy szökőkútból. Összehányta az összes lányt, Heathert is aki elundorodva és dühösen kiabált volna rá, ha nem látott volna meg egy élő, mozgó csótányt a rajta lévő hányástócsában.

Az az egy csótány élt amikor a gyomrában volt és egészben lenyelte, most hogy kiszabadult, rohant az életéért. Heather és Liz nem bírták tovább és elhányták magukat, őket követte Lindsay, Bridgette, Gwen és Courtney, ebben a sorrendben. A lányok után a fiúk is elhányták magukat, DJ, Trent, Geoff, Duncan, Owen és Marshal.

A Séf csak megforgatta a szemeit, neki kell mindezt feltakarítania. Penny csalódottan figyelte a hányókat és a kotyvalékaihoz ment.

\- A fenébe, mindenki hányt és nem lesz szükség rájuk. - Csalódottan elrakta őket. - A semmiért túlóráztam. Majd legközelebb.

* * *

A lányok, miután letakarították magukról a sok hányást és jobban lettek, a naplementében elindultak a luxushajó felé hogy egy hétig élvezhessék a jól megérdemelt jutalmukat. A fiúk visszamentek a kabinjukba és felkészültek az esti kiszavazásra. Geoff vetett egy szomorú pillantást Bridgette-re a kabin ablakából aki a hajóról visszanézett rá. Duncan integetett Courtney-nak akinek szintén hiányozni fog. Trent Gwentől búcsúzott el, Owen Liztől, de őt nem érdekelte.

\- A mai versenyt a lányok nyerték és a fiúk más utakra mentek. Amíg a csajok a győzelem ellenére, két frakcióra bomolva, a fiúk a vereségtől eltekintve, egységesen haladnak tovább. Egyelőre.

* * *

A Tábortűzi Szertartás:

A fiúk

\- Megtörtént a szavazás és döntést hoztatok. 6-an vagytok, de csak 5 mályvacukor van a tálcán. Az egyik tökös táborozó nem kap cukrot és tudjuk jól hogy mi lesz. - Elkezdte a sorsolást ami mindig jó feszültségoldó. - Marshal, Duncan, Trent, - 2 cukor maradt és 3 játékos, DJ aki megmakacsolta magát és sor került a másik próbára amit elvesztettek, Owen aki elvesztette a próbát és Geoff aki egy kicsit túl közel került az ellenséghez. - Owen. Figyelem, az est utolsó mályvacukrának a tulajdonosa, - Geoff és DJ maradtak, a két jóbarát. - Geoff. DJ, senki sem haragszik rád, de ideje hazamenned.

\- Hát itt az idő, ég veletek, tesók.

\- Ölelést! - Owen jött az ötlettel és az összes fiú, még Marshal és Duncan is belementek.

\- Ölelkező férfiak, nagyon férfias. - Jegyezte meg Chris.

Már csak 12 versenyző maradt, 5 fiú és 7 lány.

* * *

Szavazási arány:

DJ: 3

Geoff: 2

Owen: 1

* * *

 **Köszönöm hogy elolvastad, ha tetszett, jelöld be követésre és a kedvenceid közé és ne felejts el kritikát írni. Ha érdekel, a többi történetemet is elolvashatod:**

 **\- Elfen Lied, ahogyan még nem láttad**

 **\- Egy történet Myrtanából**

 **\- Fable: A szükséges rossz**

 **\- Elder Scrolls: Égkoszorúi krónika**


	14. Mondd Bácsi

**Halo, újabb csütörtök, újabb fejezet! Kellemes olvasást kívánok. Itt nem lesznek visszatérők. Ha valakit kiszavaznak, nem kap még egy esélyt, ez mindig idegesített az eredeti műsorban.**

* * *

\- Legutóbb a Totál Dráma Szigeten, - Chris kezdte az ismertetőt. - A Hörcsögök és a Sügérek harca átalakult a nemek csatájává. Kiderült milyen az ízlésük és a teherbírásuk. Bikaherefasírt, élő rovarral telt pizza és folyékony csótánylé szerepelt az étlapon. A végére mindenki kihányta a belét és nem az volt a legundorítóbb látvány azok közül amit az olvasó el tud képzelni. Azonban, Mandy vas akarat ereje felülkerekedett Owen obszcén étkezési szokásain és csak egy pohárkával, de több csótánylét termelt be mielőtt szökőkút módjára összehányta az étkezdét. Nagy diadalt aratott a nőnemű versenyzőknek. Amíg a lányok egy hetet töltenek egy luxus jachton, pontosabban az S.S. Régi Luxus Lagerében, a fiúk a szigeten maradtak és buliztak. Mielőtt elmentek, a lányok egy ragszalaggal határt szabtak egymás között, arra kényszerítve Bridgette-t hogy válasszon közülük. Heather számára csak Lindsay áll rendelkezésére amíg Courtney maga mellett tudhatja Gwent, Lizt, Mandy-t és Bridgette-t is. Heather elég kilátástalan helyzetbe került és ha a lányok egy újabb próbát elvesztenek, garantáltan ő fog repülni. Vajon Heathernek sikerül kilábalnia a válságból? Bridgette semmivé lesz mielőtt Gwen semmibe veszi? És Lindsay-nek leesik végre hogy ez nem a Bikinivonal? Hogy eme égető kérdésekre választ kaphasson, nézze meg az eddigi legdrámaibb Tábortűzi Szertartást. A Totál! Dráma! Szigeten!

* * *

A fiúk most egy csendes pihenőt tartottak a táborban. Az elmúlt egy hetet fivérek módjára végig bulizták. Trent a mólónál gitározott, Geoff kavicsokat dobált a tengerbe, Owen egy zacskó chipset evett, Marshal egy üveg sört ivott, Duncan meg egy fát graffitizett össze. Csend volt, nyugalom és békesség. Ezt a csendet egy hajó kürtje szakította félbe. A luxushajó, a lányokkal visszatért.

Hiába töltöttek egy hetet egy 5 csillagos nyaraló hajón, a lányok továbbra is marakodtak és nem tudtak közös megegyezésre jutni.

Az eddigi béke és nyugalom most szertefoszlott.

Duncan odament Courtney-hoz és csókot váltottak.

\- Hiányoztál, Duncan!

\- Te is nekem, bébi. - Újabb szenvedélyes csókot váltottak, ez elég volt hogy a kedélyek, ha csak egy pillanatra is, de lecsillapodjanak.

\- Hé, Bridge, jó hogy újra látlak. - Geoff is örült hogy végre láthatja a barátnőjét és ők is hasonlóan üdvözölték egymást.

\- Úgy fest, Courtney és Bridgette már majd meg haltak hogy a pasijukkal csókolózhassanak! - Cukkolta őket Heather, de őket ez nem érdekelte.

\- Abszolút! - Egyetértett Lindsay, nem meglepő módon.

\- Liznek pedig bejött az úszómester, akit elriasztott a zabálásával. - Liz eléggé zavarba jött.

\- Ez nem igaz!

\- Akkor miért vörösödtél el amikor a közelében voltál?

\- Csak… elfelejtettem naptejet használni!

\- Aha, amúgy se jöttél be neki. - Liz csak dühösen és csalódottan otthagyta őket.

A fiúk most értették meg hogy a lányok visszatérte, a béke végét is jelentette.

\- Azt hittem a hölgyek le nyugszanak ha egy hetet tölthetnek a hajón. - Súgta oda Owen Marshalnak.

\- Azt hiszem ők már csak ilyenek. Nem kell aggódni, amíg továbbra is egységesek maradunk, ők pedig továbbra is csak marakodnak, a többi próbát simán bezsebeljük.

Hirtelen a hangosbemondó megszólalt.

\- FIGYELEM, TÁBORLAKÓK! E PERCTŐL FOGVA, MINDEN CSAPATOT FELOSZLATUNK! MOSTANTÓL, MINDEN JÁTÉKOS MAGÁRA VAN UTALVA! - Ez egy megdöbbentő, de nem kellemetlen fordulat volt.

\- Akkor ez azt jelenti hogy Courtney meg n szövetségesek lehetünk! - Duncan és Courtney örült ennek az új szabálynak, akárcsak Geoff és Bridgette, Gwen és Trent és nem mellékesen, Heather is.

* * *

Vallomások:

Heather

 _\- Megkönnyebbültem hogy a csapatok feloszlottak. Megdöbbentem hogy Liz ellenem fordult, de Marshalt még becserkészhetem. Ezzel még nem lesz megoldva minden, de ha őt magam mellett tudom, Lindsay-vel együtt kihúzhatjuk egy darabig._

* * *

\- Azt hiszem ideje volt hogy ez megtörténjen. - Értett egyet Heather.

\- Folytasd, Chris! - Courtney támogatta.

\- A KÖVETKEZŐ PRÓBA AZ AMFITEÁTRUMBAN LESZ! MCLEAN KISZÁLL!

\- Juhé! Egy újabb feladat! - Owen nem örült hogy már nem lesznek csapatok, de a vidámságát ez sem törte le. - Adj egy ötöst, Marshal!

\- Persze. - Marshal megadta neki.

* * *

Vallomások:

Marshal

 _\- Nem örülök hogy nincsenek többé csapatok, de nem is sírok miatta. Elég profi vagyok hogy bármilyen feladatot megnyerjek, de nem bízom el magam. Tudom hogy akik fenyegetést jelentenek rám, azok Heather, Duncan, Mandy, Courtney és talán Gwen. Őket kell elsősorban elintézni._

* * *

\- Üdv a következő próbánkon, - Minden versenyző egy emelvényen foglalt helyet egy székben. - a játékon ahol a kínzás főbb szerepet tölt be. A címe, Bácsi. Itt mindenkinek próbára tesszük a teherbírását. Olyan őrült módon, hogy sokan az orvosi sátorban lelnek majd nyugalmat. - Ez egy kicsit megrémítette a játékosokat. - Aki meghátrál a próba elől vagy nem bírja ki 10 másodpercig, kiiktatjuk. A győztes nem csak sérthetetlenséget kap a ma esti szavazáskor, de megnyerheti ezt a luxus lakókocsit amit hazavihet miután kiszavazták vagy megnyerte az egész játékot.

\- Öhm… milyen kínzások lesznek? - Kérdezte Courtney.

\- Kérdezd meg bűbájos segédjeim. - Mutatott a mellette álló Séfre és Penny nővérre. A Séf egy hokimaszkot hordott és a kezében egy húsvágóbárd volt, Penny arcán egy őrült vigyor és egy lila löttyel teli injekciós tű. - Vágjunk bele! Duncan, te vagy az első delikvens. Forgassuk meg a Balszerencse kerekét hogy kínzást válasszunk. - Meg is pörgette a kereket amin különböző képek sorakoztak. Duncan lélegzet visszafojtva bámulta a kereket, várva az elkerülhetetlent. - Teknőc Koronglövés. Az embereink hetekig válogatták a legmorcosabb, legdühösebb, legmérgesebb és éhesebb teknősöket a szigeten. Amíg egy hokikapu előtt állsz védtelenül, a Séf egy hokiütő segítségével megkínál néhány teknőssel. - Be is állította a kapu elé és még egy jótanácsot adott neki. - Ha a helyedben lennék, a golyóimat védeném. Ha bent tudsz maradni 10 másodpercig, tovább jutsz. - Nem is szólt hogy „Rajta", csak a riasztó szólalt meg.

Duncan kitért az első teknős elől, de a Séf nem adta fel és rögtön indított egy másodikat ami elkapta a bal vállát és erősen megharapta amitől felordított. A Séf kegyelmet nem ismerve lőtte tovább a teknősöket és Duncan nem tudott többet kikerülni, egyik a másik után a különböző testrészeibe harapott. Az utolsó teknős pontosan az ágyékába harapott amitől összeesett.

\- Duncan bekerült a következő körbe!

\- De jó! - Felelte, meggyötörve.

A soron következő játékosok elszörnyedve figyelték a jelenetet és hálát adtak az égnek hogy nem nekik kellett elviselni.

\- Ez nagyon durva volt. - Súgta oda Trent Gwennek.

\- Ne szólj hozzám! - Úgy tűnt Gwen hirtelen haragos lett rá.

\- Még mindig haragszol az élve eltemetés miatt?

\- Igen!

\- Soha nem bocsájtom meg magamnak. - Trent igazán megbánta hogy a Fóbia Faktor idején cserbenhagyta Gwent. - Tudod, ha rajtam múlna, te lennél az utolsó ember akit ott hagynék a homokba ásva. - Ennél jobb csajozós szöveg nincs a világon.

\- Ez olyan kedves. - Gwen megenyhült.

* * *

A Próba folytatódott.

\- És most következzék, Marshal! - Megpörgette a kereket és egy lángoló mályvacukornál állt meg. - A kínzásod, Mályvacukorral Gyantázó. - A Séf felhevített, legalább 2 zacskó mályvacukrot hogy folyékony halmazállapotúak legyenek. - Legyantázzuk a testet egy bizonyos pontját forró mályvacukorral. Ha 10 másodpercig viseled a fájdalmat, egy szinttel tovább jutsz. - Marshal előre elrettent a kihívástól, de nem szándékozott visszatáncolni, ha Duncan kibírta a teknősöket, ezt ő is kibírja.

\- Marvin, olyan szerencsés vagy! - Szólt oda Lindsay. - Bár én kaptam volna, hetek óta problémám van a tompuló borotvákkal.

Marshal beült a kínzó székbe, levette a bőrdzsekiét és a pólóját és a Séf ráöntötte az egész fazék forró mályvacukrot a mellkasára. Marshal úgy üvöltött mint egy kislány a hirtelen forróságtól, de kibírta és amint a Séf letépte róla a forró cukrot, a teljes mellkasa vörös lett és csupasz.

\- Ez biztos fájt! - Trent alig bírta végignézni a folyamatot. - Én nem biztos hogy kibírtam volna.

\- Mert két dolog van amit a férfiak nem bírnak, - Heccelődött Gwen. - a szépség és a kín.

* * *

Marshal képes volt összeszedni magát, felállt a székből.

\- Ezt az ellenségemnek nem kívánnám.

\- Nem voltál semmi, Marshal! Te választhatod ki a következő szerencsétlent és hogy mit kelljen kiállnia. - Marshal kapott a lehetőségen és tudta kit válasszon.

\- Courtney, - Szadista vigyor jelent meg a képén, Courtney előre megrettent hogy milyen kínzást talált ki neki. - a Séf dörzsölje végig a talpad egy ócska dörzsilappal. - Kimondva nem tűnt olyan vészesnek és Courtney is magabiztosan vállalta a feladatot.

\- Ez minden?! Azt hittem ennél kegyetlenebb vagy! - Courtney nyugodtan ült a kínzó székbe, levette a szandálját és a csupasz lábát odaadta a Séfnek aki erőteljesen végig húzta a lapot a lány talpán. Courtney-nak majdnem kiugrottak a szemei a kíntól és egy hajszál híján felordított, de kibírta. A következő sokkal erősebb volt és már nem bírta ki üvöltés nélkül. A 10 másodperc 10 órának tűnt mire véget ért. A Séf elengedte a lábát, Courtney gyötrődve vette vissza és tudomásul vette hogy lehorzsolódott a talpa. - Ezért még számolunk, Marshal!

\- Jól van, Courtney, te választasz következőnek, - Egyből Marshalra bámult, de Chris még hozzátette, - aki nem lehet Marshal mert ő volt az előbb. - Marsh felröhögött, kárörvendően, Courtney dühösen keresett egy másik, kevésbé kedvelt személyt és megakadt a szeme a következő áldozaton.

\- Heather, egy zsírfürdőre. - Heather megrémült.

A Séfnek órákig tartott mire feltöltött egy gumikádat, dermedt disznózsírral és Heathernek meg kellett mártóznia benne, 10 másodpercig.

\- Ezt nem vállalom! - Heather visszautasította és visszamehetett az ülőhelyén lévő kalodába.

\- Akkor a következő, Liz! - Az apró lány előre rettegett soron következő feladattól. A kerék egy orvosi keresztnél állt meg. - Ez egyszerű, vedd be Penny nővér egy villámgyorsan ható piruláját. - Az őrült nővér feltálalt Liznek 3 különböző színű tablettát.

\- Alig vártam hogy ez legyen! - Penny nagyon élvezte a helyzetet, az egyik pirula vörös volt, egy lila és egy zöld. - Az egyik egy veszélyes betegséget okoz annak aki elfogyasztja, a másik lebénítja az izmokat és 24 óráig mozgásképtelenné tesz, a harmadik csak placebó, vagyis, nem csinál semmit. Válassz! - Liz nyelt egy nagyot és elvette a lilát. Várt egy kicsit, nem történt semmi. Egy fél óra telt el mióta beszedte a pirulát és semmi sem történt vele.

\- Azt hiszem Liz is tovább jutott… - Hirtelen összeesett és nem reagált semmire. - Liz, jól vagy? - Penny gyorsan odament hozzá, a nyakához érintette a kezét.

\- Jól van, még él, de kétlem hogy tudna tovább versenyezni. Ez volt az izom leállító. Még kísérleteznem kell vele. - Penny elvonszolta Lizt a gyengélkedőbe és a játék folytatódott.

\- Owen, te következel! - Egy nadrágnál állt meg a kerék.

Owennek egy fagatyában kellett lennie 10 másodpercig.

\- Ez nem olyan vészes! - A Séf odavitt egy fakopáncsot aki táplálékot keresett a „nadrágjában.

A további kínzások, Gwennek orrszőr húzás, Trentnek egy anakonda szorítása amibe belebukott, Mandy-t egy kasnyi méh vette körbe, Bridgette-nek be kellett másznia egy hordónyi pióca közé.

Bridge felállt és felkészült hogy egy halom vízi vérszívó közé másszon, de Geoff megállította.

\- Nem! Átveszem a helyét! - A legtöbb lány megenyhült ezen, a többiek inkább meglepődtek.

\- Ez olyan romantikus. - Lindsay tette szóvá.

\- Geoff, ha kibírod, nem kapsz semmilyen jutalmat érte és ha mégsem, akkor te vesztesz. - Magyarázta Chris. - Röviden, semmivel nem jutsz közelebb ahhoz hogy a luxus lakókocsi a tiéd legyen.

\- Nem érdekel!

\- Geoff, nem kell megtenned! - Tiltakozott Bridgette, de Geoff nem hallgatott rá. Csak elhaladt mellette és büszkén bemászott a piócás hordóba.

\- Duncan, te hogyhogy nem vállaltad be a kínzásomat helyettem?! - Courtney azonnal fennakadt ezen.

\- Ne csináld már! Szeretlek, de ne várj tőlem túl sokat.

Ezalatt, Geoff egyre nehezebben viselte a vérszívókat a teste körül és kiugrott a hordóból.

\- Csodálatos volt, Geoff, - Chris mondta is az eredményt. - 9,9999999999999 másodperc. Kiestél. - Eddig Geoff, Liz, Heather és Trent estek ki. Chris megforgatta a kereket és egy hatalmas lábnyomnál állt meg. - A következő próba, Courtney-é és a feladat hogy bent maradjon a hírhedt Nagy Lábbal, 10 másodpercig. Nem semmi!

Courtney-nak már habzott a szája a haragtól, haragudott Marshalra amiért őt szemelte ki magának, Duncanre aki a pasija, de nem vállalta be helyette a kínzást és Chrisre a hülye próbái miatt.

\- Benne vagyok!

* * *

Vallomások:

Courtney

 _\- Nem fogok alulmaradni ebben a versenyben! Marshal megfizet és Duncannel is lesz némi elszámolni valóm!_

Duncan

 _\- Félre ne értsétek, szeretem Courtney, de teljesen eszelős lett amióta nincsenek csapatok és csak a győzelemre gondol._

Marshal

 _\- Courtney leginkább csapatban veszélyes, most hogy nincsenek csapatok, hiába barátkozott össze a többiekkel, elsősorban magára gondol. Már megfigyeltem hogy mennyire megőrül ha kihozzák a győzelem a tét. Az első nap is a vérmérséklete miatt majdnem kirúgták. Az egyetlen ami miatt veszélyt jelenthet, a győzelem iránti őrülete, ez a gyengéje és az erőssége egyszerre._

Gwen

 _\- Azt hittem hogy Courtney jó fej, de most teljesen elvesztette az eszét és veszélyes._

* * *

A Séf hozott máris hozta az óriási faládát amiben a rettenetes fenevadat tarották. A ládából félelmetes hörgés és morgás hallatszódott. Courtney a félelem legkisebb szikrájának a jele nélkül bement a ládába és hatalmas dulakodás vette kezdetét. Ütések, rúgások, csonttörések és üvöltések voltak amiket hallani lehetett. A 10 másodperc letelt és Courtney egy karcolás nélkül kijött a ládából, a lába előtt egy agyonvert Nagy Lábbal. Mindenki megrémült a látványtól és értelemszerűen ő választhatta ki a következő jelöltet, akármire.

\- Marshal, - Most jött a bosszú ideje. - ülj bele egy villamosszékbe!

Marshal félelem nélkül elvállalta. A Séf azonnal hozott egy villamosszéket.

\- Rendben, Marshal, megint itt tartunk. Az áramütés nem lesz halálos, de a nézők, Courtney és a mi szórakoztatásunk érdekében, elég fájdalmas lesz. Ha úgy érzed nem bírod, csak kiálts és remélhetőleg lekapcsoljuk. Gyerünk!

A Séf meghúzta az indítókart és Marshal áram alá került. Rezgett és szikrák vették körbe, de bírta, úgy érezte az egész teste mindjárt felrobban, de ki kellett bírnia. A 10 mp lejárt és nem bírta tovább, hangosan felordított.

\- ÁLLJ! NEM BÍROM! - A Séf lekapcsolta és Marshal a földre esett a székről.

\- Kibírta és tovább jutott. - Courtney jót mulatott, de keserédes élvezet volt mert nem esett ki. - Ez biztos fájhatott. - Marshal az üvöltés miatt nem választhatott, ezért véletlenszerű sorrend következett. Duncannek büdös borzak felett kellett átugrania ami nem sikerült neki, Gwennek nyugtató, lányos zenét kellett hallgatnia, nem bírta ki, Bridgette-nek meg kellett látogatnia a Wawanakwa borbélyát ami nem volt más mint a Séf egy hatalmas láncfűrésszel, nem sikerült, Owennek egy hatalmas adag fagyit kellett megennie és kibírnia az agyfagyást ami szintén nem sikerült. Mandy volt az a szerencsétlen aki ismét próbára tette Pennynővér piruláit, a zöldet választotta és a borzalmas betegséget fogta ki, amitől kiütések lepték el a testét, hányt és ágynak esett. Lindsaynek elektromos angolnák érintését kellett kibírnia, de az első ütéssel eszméletlen állapotba került. Eddig kiesett, Owen, Gwen, Trent, Heather, Bridgette, Geoff, Mandy, Liz, Duncan és Lindsay. - Courtney és Marshal. 20 környi kínzás után csak ketten maradtatok. Az utolsó feladat a hirtelen halál lesz.

* * *

Vallomások:

Courtney

 _\- Nem fogok veszíteni! Nem azért bírtam ki azt a sok gyötrelmet hogy most meghunyászkodjak! Én nyerek! Nem csak a mai próbát és a lakókocsit, de én vagyok a legérdemesebb és esélyesebb arra hogy nyerjek!_

Marshal

 _\- Ha megcsinálom a feladatot amit Chris dob nekem, Courtney ma hazamegy._

* * *

\- Marshal, a te köröd jön. Ha megcsinálod, te nyered a sérthetetlenséget! - Megforgatta a kereket és még Chris is megrémült attól ahogy megállt. - Az utolsó feladat, a Grizzly Medve Rönkölés.

\- A mi?!

* * *

A feladat a mólónál folytatódott. A medve állt egy vízen lévő farönkön.

\- Monatov a medve az orosz nemzeti cirkusz tagja és 12 éve bajnok az európai rönklökésben.

\- Egy medve elél 12 évig? - Kérdezte Marshal.

\- Egy grizzly medve 20-25 évig is elél. Szóval az információink pontosak. - Marshal terve dugába dőlt. - A győzelemhez legalább 10 mp-ig a rönkön kell maradnod hogy elkerüld a fájdalmas úszást a pirájákkal teli vízben. - Amint ezt kimondta, a ragadozóhal raj megmutatta magát a víz felszínén. - Marshal megrémülve tett egy lépést hátra és szembe találta magát egy sunyin vigyorgó Courtney-val. Ránézett a medvére aki mintha magabiztosan vigyorgott volna. Nem adhatta a fel. Ha ezt elveszti, Courtney nyeri meg a sérthetetlenséget és azt nem engedhette meg.

\- Akkor ugorjunk neki.

\- Biztos? Még visszafordulhatsz.

\- Azt mondtam, gyerünk!

* * *

A Séf rásegítette Marshalt a rönkre, Chris felkészítette az időzítőt.

\- És… rajta!

A medve tudta hogy mi a dolga és az időt nem vesztegetve elkezdett rohanni a rönkön ami villámgyorsan pörgött a lábuk alatt. Marshalnak minden erejére szüksége volt hogy a rönkön maradhasson. Marshal összpontosított, felvette a medve tempóját és egy tökéletesen időzített pillanatban, ráugrott a rönkre és lelökte a medvét a pirájáktól hemzsegő vízbe amik megkopasztották a szegény jószágot.

\- Sikerül?! B*szdmeg, ezt nem hittem volna! - Marshal nem hitt a saját szemének.

\- Marshal nyert! És Courtney vesztett!

\- Micsoda?! Az nem lehet! Kizárt!

\- Bezárt! Marshal nyerte a mai próbát, sérthetetlenséget a ma esti szavazáson és a luxus lakókocsit!

\- Sajnálom, Courtney, - Ment oda hozzá kárörvendőn. - sok sikert legközelebb.

\- Grrrrrr...!

\- Amíg Marshal megnézi a kajával és piával teli lakókocsiját, a többiek menjenek a megfelelő helyre és szavazzanak ki valaki, Marshallon kívül.

* * *

A Tábortűzi Szertartás:

A késő éjszaka, a hegyekből a Séf vonyított a telihold fényében.

\- Van két rossz hírem minden játékos számára. Az egyik, elfogyott a mályvacukor. - Owen úgy ordított fel mintha egy borzalmas tragédia lenne. - A másik, most bemutatom a vallomásokat arról hogy kinek mi a véleménye arról hogy kit szavazzon ki és meg kell mondjam, fröcsög a gyűlölet a táborozók között ami… totál isteni! - Mindenki megrémült. - Általában védeni szoktam a privát szférátokat, de ha számításba vesszük hogy most mennyi mocsokra derül fény, nem bírtam ellenállni! - Elővett egy kis TV-t amin lejátszotta a vallomásokat.

* * *

Nyilvánosságra hozott vallomások:

Duncan

 _\- Marshal eléggé kib*szott most Courtney-val, de sérthetetlen szóval inkább Heatherre szavazok._ _Sajnálom hogy nem álltam ki melletted._

Ettől mindenkinek, főleg Courtney-nak olvadt meg a szíve, de Duncan csak zavartan félrenézett.

Liz

 _\- Heatherre gondoltam először, de Courtney eléggé megveszett. Még fenyegetés lesz a későbbiekben._

Heather

 _\- Mivel Marshal sérthetetlen, ezért Gwenre szavazok._

Gwen

 _\- Courtney egy hülye p*csa, szóval, szia._

Bridgette

 _\- Nem tudom kit válasszak, Courtney-t vagy Heathert? Azt hiszem inkább Courtney-t, ő félelmetesebb._

Trent

 _\- Azt hiszem Courtney-ra szavazok._

Geoff

 _\- Tuti hogy Courtney-ra szavazok, vagy arra aki ellopta a kedvenc kalapom._

Lindsay

 _\- Amúgy, én Courtney-ra szavazok, mert ma ijesztőbb volt mint Heather, Marshal és Gwen egyszerre._

Courtney

 _\- Esküszöm hogy bosszút állok Marshallon! Ma este szerencsés, de legközelebb biztos én nyerek és repülni fog! Most akkor Heatherre szavazok!_

* * *

A vallomások véget értek és az eredmény egyértelmű volt.

\- 5 szavazat Courtney ellen. Ég veled. - Courtney ezt nem fogadta el.

\- Ez nem érvényes! Újra számlálást akarok! Szavazzunk újra! - Penny látta a kialakult helyzetet és egy a háta mögé került hogy beadjon neki egy injekciós tűt amitől azonnal elaludt és könnyedén felrakták a hajóra.

11 versenyző maradt. Ki lesz a következő aki hazamegy?

* * *

 **Köszönöm hogy elolvastad, ha tetszett, jelöld be követésre és a kedvenceid közé és ne felejts el kritikát írni. Ha érdekel, a többi történetemet is elolvashatod:**

 **\- Elfen Lied, ahogyan még nem láttad**

 **\- Egy történet Myrtanából**

 **\- Elder Scrolls: Égkoszorúi krónika**

 **\- Fable: A szükséges rossz**


	15. Kincsvadászat

**Halo, egy újabb csütörtök, újabb Totál Dráma! Valentin nap alkalmából, dupla résszel. Boldog Valentin napot és kellemes olvasást kívánok.**

* * *

\- Legutóbb a Totál Dráma Szigeten, - Chris kezdte az előzetest. - a csapatokat véglegesen feloszlattuk és minden játékos a saját szakállára küzd a győzelemért. A táborozóknak mindenféle kínzásokat kellett kiállniuk. A lovagiasság jeleként, Geoff közbelépett hogy megvédje a barátnőjét egy hordónyi pióca marásától. A rönk gurítás során, Marshal jóvoltából, egy medvét szőrtelenítettek a piráják. A végén Courtney ment haza a veszettsége miatt. Vajon ki mennyire lesz önző vagy önzetlen? Ki lesz az ön kedvence? Nézze végig az eddigi legizgalmasabb részt! A Totál Dráma! Szigeten!

* * *

A reggeli napsütés takaróként borította be az egész szigetet, a madarak csicseregtek és az erdei élet is ébredő félben volt. Az tábor mellett Marshal felállította a luxus lakókocsiját mert lehet hogy elég étel volt benne és saját WC, de akkor is közel akart lenni a többiekhez.

Trent a mólónál úszott egyet a reggeli tenger vizében, közben Gwen rajzolgatott.

\- Hé, szépségem, - Kiáltott oda Trent. - mit rajzolgatsz? - Gwen teljesen zavarba jött mert őt rajzolta meg, úszónadrágban.

\- Semmit!

* * *

Vallomások:

Gwen

 _\- Egyértelműen és kétségtelenül nem vagyok szerelmes Trentbe! Túlestem rajta! Mármint, néhány hete még a falra másztam tőle, de most…_ _\- Nem tudott mit mondani._

* * *

Chris meggyújtott egy ágyút és egy hatalmas golyót lőtt az erdőbe, kidöntve egy fát. Az ágyú dörrenése felért egy ébresztővel, de ha az nem lett volna elég, a diktafonjával is összehívta a táborozókat.

\- AHOJ, CIMBORÁK! TALÁLKOZZUNK AZ AMFITEÁTRUMBAN, 5 PERC MÚLVA ÉS ELMONDOM MI LESZ A MAI PRÓBA! - A táborozók megnézték hogy hol ért földet az ágyúgolyó.

\- Hű, mekkora szerencse hogy nem ott parkoltam a lakókocsimmal! - Jelentette ki Marshal, megkönnyebbülve.

* * *

5 perccel később, az amfiteátrumban

A táborozók összegyűltek, már nem voltak csapatok, mindenki oda ült ahova akart. Geoff és Bridgette egymás mellé, akárcsak Gwen és Trent, Heather és Lindsay, Owen Liz mellé ült, de ő nem törődött vele. Duncan, Marshal és Mandy egyedül ültek, egyértelműek voltak a szövetségek.

\- Nos, szerencsés bajtársaim, - Chris, a Séf és Penny is kalóz jelmezben voltak. Amíg Chris teljes jelmezben, fekete halálfejes kalapban, szemkötőben, fehér blúzban, fekete mellénybe, nadrágban és barna kalózcsizmában volt, még egy papagáj is ült a vállán, addig a Séfen csak egy Chriséhez hasonló kalap és egy vörös fejkendő volt. Penny egy igazi marcona kalóz hölgy külsőt öltött magára, az elsősegélyes kis kalapja továbbra is a fején maradt, de alatta egy lila fejkendőt tekert a fejére, egy szemkötőt öltött a bal szemére, egy rövid, fehér, tépett ujjú, lila vízszintes csíkos inget, egy rövid, fekete vászon nadrágot és papucsot viselt. - ma némi kalandot tartogatunk a számotokra! - A papagáj a vállán leesett, a kínos tekintetek elkerülése végett, gyorsan visszatette.

\- Mi van a lepedő alatt? - Geoff volt az egyetlen aki szóvá tette, egy nagy lepedővel letakartak valamit.

\- Mindent a maga idejében. - Máris ismertette a mai próbát. - Kinek van kedve egy jópofa kis, Kincsvadászathoz?! - Mindenki gyanakodva figyelt rá, sokan úgy érezték hogy jó okkal. - Azonban, ebben a kincskeresésben lesz egy kis csavar. Az amit akartok, nem lesz elrejtve és egyszerű a megszerzése. Amit viszont keresni kell, az egyáltalán nem kincs.

\- Ha nincs is kincs, - Tette fel a kérdést Duncan. - minek a jelmez és a játék papagáj?

\- Jó kérdés. - Elhajította a válláról a papagájt. - Lindsay és minden gyengeelméjű kedvéért, most leegyszerűsítem. Kulcsokat kell megtalálni a kincses ládákhoz. - Lindsay felsóhajtott mint aki most értette meg. Penny és a Séf levette a lepedőt a sok kincses ládáról. - Minden egyes láda belseje, szívmelengető ajándékot rejt számotokra. Nem mellékesen, a ládák egyike sérthetetlenséget rejt. - Penny és a Séf egy vödörnyi falapot adta körbe amiken különböző szimbólumok vannak. - A vödrök körbejárnak és húztok belőle egy nyomot. Aki nem szerez kulcsot, az automatikusan hazamegy. - Mindenki húzott egyet. - A nyomok azt jelzik hogy hova rejtettük el a kulcsokat. - Owen egyből a medvés szimbólumot látta meg.

\- Medve?! - Megrémült, de Chris egy nyugtató mondattal felelt neki.

\- Reméltem hogy te pont azt húzod!

\- Méhek?! - Liz sem örült a feladatának, de mellé Penny lépett egy kevésbé reményt keltő gondolattal.

\- Még mindig allergiás vagy?! Ez nagy szerencse, van egy új ellenméreg fajtám ami vagy meggyógyít, vagy felrobbantja a gyomrod! - A kezébe nyomott egy tablettát. - Az utóbbiban reménykedek!

\- Az meg a Séf hűtője! - Heather bátorsága az inába szállt a szakács említésétől. - Mindennap ujjlenyomatokat keres rajta.

Geoff nem értette a nyomát, egy vödör víz amiben a kulcs volt, de Chris rögtön kisegítette.

\- Ez pedig az ülepítő tartály. Hogy jobban megértsd, a latrina mélye! - Amint mindenkinek tiszta volt hogy hol keresse a kulcsát, Chris kezdte is a visszaszámlálásnak szánt beszédét. - Rajta, keressetek kulcsokat és hozzátok vissza 18:00-ra, Keleti időrend szerint. Utána nyissátok ki az adott ládát és tiétek a kincs! Harcra fel, kalózok!

* * *

Vallomások:

Heather

 _\- Most komolyan, ki találja ki ezeket a hülye próbákat és adja át őket Chrisnek? A kalóz stílus egyáltalán nem divat egy ilyen pipogyának mint Chris._

Owen

 _\- Juhé! Imádom a kincsvadászatokat! A medve miatt egy kicsit aggódom, de a kincs a lényeg._

Liz

 _\- Kíváncsi vagyok, Chris direkt küldött engem megint a méhek martalékául? A múltkor is majdnem belehaltam amikor egy egész raj agyon csípett. Ha még egy fullánkos dög megteszi, az meg fog ölni._

* * *

Trent kulcsa az egyik mólónál lévő tengernél volt egy gerendára akasztva amit cápák vettek körbe. Egyértelműen nem úszhatott oda anélkül hogy a cápák elkapnák. Gondolkodott egy darabig és eszébe jutott egy ötlet. Pár perccel később, néhány kisebb hallal tért vissza amiket messzire eldobott a tenger felé és amíg az lefoglalta a cápákat, ő megszerezte a kulcsot. Gwen aggódóan figyelte, de megkönnyebbült amikor Trent sértetlenül és a kulccsal együtt tért vissza.

\- Szinte ciki hogy milyen könnyű!

Gwen kulcsa egy bűzös borz odúban volt elrejtve, de az „őrzője" nem szándékozott elmenni és addig Gwen sem közelíthette meg az odút. Gwent megcsapta a bűz, befogta az orrát és undorodva elfordult.

\- Minden rendben? - Trent jött oda hozzá, segítségképpen.

\- A borzlyukban van a kulcsom. Utálom a borzokat.

\- Az én kulcsom már megvan. Ha akarod, kisegíthetlek.

\- De ez lehetetlen.

\- Ugyan, csak hozni kell egy nagy vödör vizet és meg is leszünk.

\- Öhm… tud a borz úszni. - Gwen nem kedvelte a lényt, de nem akarta hogy baja essen.

\- Persze.

\- Akkor jó. - Gwen elengedte az orrát és félénken rámosolygott Trentre, de ismét megcsapta az orrát a bűz és gyorsan befogta.

* * *

Heather egyből befogta Lindsayt a kulcsa megszerzésére. A Séf éjjel-nappal a konyhában volt és őrizte a kulcsot. Lehet hogy a konyhát nem hagyja el, de nem bír egész nap ébren maradni. A délutáni alvás idején döntött úgy hogy megszerzi a kulcsot amikor belebotlott Marshalba.

\- Mit akarsz, Marshal? - A srác csak kitárta a karjait és elmosolyodott.

\- Miből gondolod hogy akarok valamit?

\- Ugyan, átlátok rajtad. - Heather nem volt ostoba és tudta hogy akar valamit. - Azt ajánlom, ne vesztegesd az időnket.

\- Jól van, - Nyugtatta. - csak egy kis segítség kéne a kulcsom megszerzéséhez. - Heather megforgatta a szemét.

\- Miért is segítenék én neked? - Marshal számított erre a kérdésre.

\- Mert információm van valamiről, ami fenyegetést jelenthet rád.

\- Mégis mi?

\- Áh-áh, előbb segíts a kulcsommal és utána kitálalok. - Heather, nem vette jó néven hogy más szablya meg egy adott szövetség szabályait.

\- Csak dobj egy morzsát. - Marshal gondolkodott egy kicsit és tudta mit mondjon.

\- Egy új szövetség alakult ami elég fenyegetés lehet nem csak rám, de ugyanúgy rád is. - Heather azon volt hogy elutasítsa, de ismerte annyira Marshalt hogy tudja, nem kérne segítséget ha a veszély nem lenne komoly.

\- Rendben, de előbb segítesz megkeresni az én és Lindsay kulcsát. - Heather arra számított hogy visszautasítja vagy ellenajánlatot tesz az ő ellenajánlatára.

\- Jól van. - Ez most meglepte. Heathert nem könnyű meglepni.

\- Csak így?

\- Ez is annyira bizonyítja hogy mennyire kétségbe estem. - Lindsay, aki eddig csak némán figyelt, követte őket a tető felé. - Hova mentek?

\- A Séf hűtőjében van a kulcsom. Az ajtón nem mehetünk, még meghall.

\- Akkor segítek.

* * *

Marshal óvatosan felemelte Heather, majd Lindsayt és felsegítette őket a tetőre. Lindsay, Heather utasítására, segített Marshalnak is felmászni.

\- Akkor, mi a terv? - Heather mutatta a kötelet amit magával hozott.

\- Eredetileg Lindsaynek kellett volna leeresztenie, de most hogy itt vagy, te csinálod.

\- Korrektül hangzik. - Heather nem szokott hozzá hogy Marshal egy szó nélkül engedelmeskedjen neki, de nem válogatott.

* * *

Vallomások:

Heather

 _\- Nem kedvelem Marshalt és veszélyes vetélytárs. Ellenben, valami megrémisztette. Valami ami rám is ugyanakkora veszélyt jelenthet és bármit megtesz hogy segítsek neki. Alapjáraton cserbenhagynám miután segített nekem, de ami őt megrémiszti, az engem is érdekel._

Lindsay

 _\- Egyszerűen nem értem Heathert, egyszer azt mondja hogy Marshal veszélyes, most pedig segít nekünk egy szó nélkül. Ez nekem magas._

Marshal

 _\- Félre ne érts. Annyira bízom Heatherben mint egy sikamlós kígyóban ami egy vödör zsírban csúszkál. Ellenben bízok a közös érdekben. Gwen és Trent szövetsége még komoly problémákat okozhat a későbbiekben, még neki is. Most úgy teszek mindent ahogy ő mond és remélhetőleg elintézzük az egyiküket._

* * *

Marshal lassan és óvatosan eresztette le Heather, Lindsay csak figyelte őket, Heatherben majdnem megállt az ütő, amikor meglátta a székében alvó Séfet. Óvatosan a hűtő felé lopakodott, kinyitotta és hamar megtalálta a kulcsát. Amint visszaért a kötélhez, jelzett Marshalnak hogy húzza fel aki így is tett.

\- Meg lett? - Kérdezte Marshal, bár már tudta a választ.

\- Meg ám. - Heather önelégülten mutatta a kulcsát, mintha csak az ő érdeme lenne.

\- Akkor a te kulcsod jön. - Lindsay felé néztek aki boldog volt a segítségért.

\- Tényleg?! Köszi!

\- Akkor, hol is van?

* * *

A következő pillanatban egy futóhomok csapdánál találták magukat.

\- Most ez komoly? - Kérdezte Marshal a lányokat, mindketten egy nyugágyon pihengettek, Heather a körmét reszelte, Lindsay egy magazint olvasott.

\- Hé, azt mondtad hogy te szerzed meg a kulcsot. - Jelentette ki Heather. Marshal megforgatta a szemét.

Nem mehetett be csak úgy a futóhomokba, ki kellett találnia valamit. Legalább 5-6m széles volt a tócsa, egy ilyen hosszú bot sem volt a közelben, így mást kellett kitalálnia. Elkezdte körbejárni, de Heather türelmetlennek tűnt.

\- Mire vársz még?! Nem szereznéd meg az a nyavalyás kulcsot?!

\- Türelem! Hadd gondolkodjak! - Gondolkodott, beledugott egy erősebb botot hogy megnézze milyen mély. - Tudom mit kell tennünk!

\- „Nekünk"? - Heather nem kívánt fizikai munkát végrehajtani.

\- Csinálhatom egyedül is, de az időigényesebb.

\- Lindsay, segíts neki. - A szöszi lány, ugyan neki sem volt hozzá nagy kedve, de engedelmeskedett.

\- Mit kell tennem?

\- Segíts botokak gyűjteni. Építünk egy hidat ami elbír téged és meg szerezheted a kulcsot. - Az erdőben több mint eleget gyűjtöttek és volt lehetőségük négyszemközt beszélgetni. - Miért ugrálsz Heather kedvéért? Nem hiszem hogy kedves lenne.

\- Hát… nem az. Néha elég undok és sokat kiabál. Egyfolytában sérteget, elveszi a ruháimat és ha olyat mondok ami kellemetlen helyzetbe hozza, rátapos a lábamra. De ilyen egy legjobb barátnő!

* * *

Vallomások:

Marshal

 _\- Szegény, ostoba, félrevezetett lány._

* * *

\- Nem vagyok lány, de azt tudom hogy milyen az amikor egy lány kihasznál és nem az izgalmas kihasználásra gondolok. Szerintem jobb lenne ha egy kicsit a sarkadra állnál és gerincet növesztenél. - Ezen megrémült.

\- Kizárt! Ha elhagyom Heathert, biztos elintézi hogy én menjek haza legközelebb!

\- Nem mondtam hogy hagyd el. Csak ne hagyd hogy felmosórongyként bánjon veled. - Lindsay tudta hogy Heather milyen gonoszul bánik vele, de félt kiállni ellene. - Ha úgy gondolod hogy nem bírod tovább, én itt leszek és velem köthetsz új szövetséget.

\- Tényleg?! És együtt juthatunk be a döntőbe?!

\- Nem tudom. Ha így döntesz, nem fogok semmit sem ígérni. - Ezen egy kicsit letört. - Én nem Heather vagyok és nem foglak ígéretekkel kábítani hogy legjobb barátok leszünk és hogy biztos együtt nyerünk.

\- Mégis, miért?

\- Mert nem tudom hogy megtudom-e tartani. Nem tudom mi lesz a jövőhéten. Nem tudom ki megy haza ma este és azt sem hogy megnyerhetem-e egyáltalán ezt a hülye játékot. Csak annyit ígérek, hogy én nem használlak ki.

* * *

Vallomások:

Marshal

 _\- Legalábbis, nem úgy mint Heather._

Lindsay

 _\- Nem tudom mit mondhattam volna Marshal ajánlatára. Heather a barátnőm és megígérte hogy bejuttat a legjobb 2 közé, de olyan undok és kegyetlen, de megvéd a kiszavazástól. Marshal kedvesebbnek tűnik, de nem olyan biztos a dolgában. Szívem szerint összeállnék vele, de nem akarom felbosszantani Heathert._

* * *

Amint elég botot szereztek, visszatértek a homokcsapdához, Marshal, Lindsay segítségével épített a botokból egy kis hidat ami épphogy csak elbírta Lindsayt. Nagyon óvatosan egyensúlyozott és amint elért a közepére, megszerezte a kulcsot és visszatért.

\- Szép munka. - Heather felállt a nyugágyból. - Amint megszerezzük a te kulcsod is, beszámolsz nekem amiről tudsz.

\- Akkor ez a terv.

* * *

Marshal kulcsánál

\- Most ez komoly?! - Heathert elfogta a tériszony amikor meglátta a kulcsot, egy szoros alján lévő tó közepére helyezett kis pohárkában amit egy rozoga függőhíd alatt helyeztek el egy krokodil verem közepén.

\- Szerintetek hülyeségből kértem a segítségetek?

\- Mégis, hogyan?!

\- Meg van még a kötél amivel leeresztettelek a konyhába?

\- Igen. Itt van.

\- Kiváló. Le kell ereszteni engem a verem közepébe, de csak lassan.

\- Elment az eszed?! Kizárt hogy Lindsay elbírjon téged! - Lindsay helyeslően bólogatott, de egy kicsit felháborodott amiért Heather csak úgy ráhárítja a munkát, megint.

\- Egyedül biztos nem fog. Neked is segíteni kell.

\- Még mit nem! Van egy bizonyos határ hogy miket nyelek le! Kettőnknek együtt sincs sok esély megtartani, hát még visszahúzni!

\- Nem kell magatoktól visszahúznotok. A kötél két végét rácsavarjuk egy-egy fa végére, az egyiket itt, a másikat a túloldalon. Így a teljes testsúlyotokat használhatjátok arra hogy leeresszetek vagy felhúzzatok. Nem mondom hogy könnyű lesz, de ha sikerül, szövetségre lépünk és együtt intézzük el a fenyegetést. - Heather egy darabig sunyin nézett Marshalra, nem szokott hozzá egy ilyen szintű művelethez. - Vagy itt is hagyhattok, nem szerzem meg a kulcsom, hazamegyek és ti magatokra maradtok. Válassz!

\- Miért nem te ereszted le Lindsayt?

\- Lindsay, önként jelentkezel kroki vacsorának? - Azonnal meghátrált és belekapaszkodott egy fába. - Ezért. Mehetsz te is.

* * *

A következő pillanat Heather már a túloldalon volt, a kötelet rácsavarta a fa törzsére, Lindsaynek megcsináltál és Marshal 3-szor is a szájába rágta hogy most az élete az ő kezében van. Marshalt a két lány egyszerre eresztette le, szépen lassan. Marshal egy 20m-es szakadék fölött egy kötélen lett leeresztve egy krokodil verem fölé. Szerencsére a krokik a vizet figyelték és nem a levegőt, így Marshal megszerezte a kulcsot és jelzett hogy húzzák vissza.

Mindkét lány teljesen kimerült a végére, de Marshalnak meg lett a kulcsa.

\- Akkor… - Lihegte Heather. - az alku?

\- Igaz is. Nem gondolod hogy Gwen és Trent eléggé jóban vannak egymással?

* * *

Ezalatt, Trent segített Gwennek hozni egy nagy vödör vizet amit beleöntöttek az odúba és a borz el lett távolítva a lyukból és Gwen megszerezte a kulcsát.

* * *

Vallomások:

Gwen

 _\- Nagyon jó volt hogy Trent segített. Okés srác. Na jó, több mint okés! Olyan elképesztő! De… ne mond el senkinek!_

Trent

 _\- A tény, hogy Gwen olyan okos és független lány, párosulva a ténnyel hogy nagyon dögös, teljesen összezavar! Világrengető egy lány. Igen, bármikor öntök neki bármennyi borzot._

* * *

Gwen nem bírta tovább, átölelte Trentet és egy csókot nyomott a szájára. Bizalom építő és szívmelengető volt, Trent viszonozta a csókot és a nyelvével behatolt Gwen szájába.

Nem is sejtették hogy az olvasón kívül más közönségük is van. Marshal, Heather és Lindsay egy bokorból figyelték őket.

\- Látod, egyértelműen együtt vannak. Trent jóban van Geoffel, Gwen Bridgette-el, ha velük összefognak, nem biztos hogy sokat tehetünk ellenük. - Heather felháborodva nézte a jelenetet.

\- Igazat mondtál, Marshal. Ezek ketten veszélyesek.

\- Akkor egyetértünk abban is hogy éket kell vernünk közéjük.

\- És hogy tervezed?

\- Ami azt illeti, ezért kértem tőled segítséget. Nálad jobban senki sem ért a kapcsolatok tönkretételéhez. - Heather csak bosszúsan és sértődötten meredt Marshalra.

\- Ha nem lenne rád most veszettül nagy szükségem, megsértődnék ezen a kijelentésen. - Sunyin elmosolyodott. - Azt hiszem tudom mit kéne tennünk. Ha valamelyikünk megcsókolná valamelyiküket a másik szeme láttára, biztos meginogna az egymásba vetett hitük.

\- Nocsak, jól tettem hogy hozzád fordultam. Ez működhet, de egy kikötésem lenne.

\- És pedig?

\- Ha erre kerül a sor, én Gwent választom. - Viccelődött Marshal, Heather csak lefáradtam a homlokára csapott. - Hogy csináljuk?

\- Azt még nem tudom. Kétlem hogy bármelyikük elég hülye lenne ahhoz hogy beetetjük egy kitalált történettel. - Ezen a ponton megakadtak. Ekkor kiderült hogy a leskelődők után is leskelődtek.

\- Ebben tudok segíteni. - Liz jött elő az erdőből egy önelégült mosollyal.

\- Mégis mit csinálsz itt, te kis törpe? - Meredt rá Heather, nem tetszett neki hogy az alacsony növésű lány hallgatózott.

\- Segíteni szeretnék és belépni a szövetségetekbe.

\- A múltkor ellenem voltál amikor Gwen és Courtney pártjára álltál! Miért segítenél most?

\- Akkor csak a többség mellé álltam és jobb sorom volt akkor. Most gyorsan el kell intézzünk egy veszélyes rivális párt. - Lizből eltűnt a megszokott félénkség és magabiztosság lépett a helyébe. Magabiztosan mosolygott miközben határozottan, keresztbe tett karokkal egy fának dőlt.

\- Nocsak, - Marshal is meglepődött Liz hirtelen változásán. - a kis töpörtyű is beszáll a nagyok játékába! Ha belegondolok hogy végig csak meglapultál és vártál a megfelelő pillanatra, egyszerre vagyok megtisztelve és megrémülve!

* * *

Vallomások:

Marshal

 _\- Liz olyan mint egy ragadozó, csak ült, várt amíg elérkezettnek látta a pillanatot és most csap le az ellenségre. Elég ijesztő, ha engem kérdeztek._

* * *

\- Elég a dumából! Azt mondtad tudsz segíteni Gwennel és Trenttel kapcsolatban! Mi lenne az? - Liz kitárta a karjait, tudta hogy nyert ügye van.

\- Gwen naplója. - Ezen mindenki megdöbbent, a napló már több hónapja eltűnt. - Igen. Én loptam és rejtettem el.

\- Kizárt. Hazudsz! - Liz finoman megrázta a fejét és a felemás szemei sunyin összeszűköltek a sértődöttségtől.

\- Minek hazudnék ilyet? Egy jó segítség lehetne a kis csínyetekhez.

\- De nem adod nekünk ingyen?

\- Vág az eszed, Marshal. Segítsetek megszerezni a kulcsom és nektek adom.

Heather és Marshal összenéztek és közösen megegyeztek hogy elfogadják Liz ajánlatát.

* * *

A kulcs egy méhkasban volt és mindannyian tudták Liz hogy viszonyul a méhekhez.

\- Akkor, valami terv? - Heather sem kedvelte jobban a kis dögöket mint Liz és a két feketehajú lány hátul megbújt.

\- Ami azt illeti, igen. - Marshal most is magabiztos volt. - Segítesz nekem, Lindsay? - A szőke lány örült hogy végre beveszik a társalgásba.

\- Azt hiszem. - Egy kicsit azért rettegett a méhektől.

\- Ne aggódj, könnyű lesz a feladatod. Én tüzet rakok, a füstje elűzi a méheket, de csak egy rövid időre amíg te kiveszed a kulcsot a kasból. Menni fog?

\- Hát persze!

Így is tettek, Marshal egy kis tábortüzet rakott a kas alá, elintézve hogy a füst egyenesen a kaptár felé menjen. A füst lassan elűzte a méheket, Marsh jelzett Lindsaynek hogy gyorsan vegye ki a kulcsot és így is tett aki átadta Liznek.

\- Köszönöm.

\- Akkor, a napló?

\- Máris.

Liz előásta a kis dobozt amibe a titkos kis könyve dugta még a 4-ik próba alatt és átadta Heathernek.

* * *

Duncan is megszerezte a kulcsát amit egy lángoló karikán átugorva kapott el. Geoff kénytelen volt beásnia magát a latrinába és egy hatalmas halom trágyában kutakodni a kulcsért. Owen reménytelenül próbálta elcseni a kulcsot az alvó medvétől, de csak annyit ért el hogy álmában magához ölelje. Mandy kulcsa egy mérges, csörgőkígyó őrizetében volt. A vadászlány elővette a kését, finoman a pengéje hegyét fogta meg és egy gyors dobással a kígyó fejébe dobta amitől vonaglott egy darabig, de utána hamar meghalt. A fejét levágta és a tűzbe dobta hogy senkinek se árthasson és megszerezte a kulcsot.

* * *

Heather máris kiötlötte a titkos tervét amibe beavatta Lindsayt, Lizt és Marshalt.

\- Akkor, ismertetem a tervet, Lindsay, te írsz egy szerelmes levelet Gwennek, Trent nevében, Marshal, te csináld ugyanezt Trenttel.

\- Nem fordítva kéne? - Akadékoskodott Marshal. - Mármint, én írjak egy szerelmes levelet egy fiúnak egy lány nevében? Szerintem én írok egy levelet Gwennek.

\- Jól van, akkor Lindsay írja a levelet Gwen nevében. Liz, te csempészd a naplót Trent párnája alá és Marshal, te csinálj úgy mintha megtaláltad volna és adj be egy hihető mesét Gwennek hogy ő lopta el. A legkritikusabb rész a csók. Nagyon fontos hogy legalább az egyiküket lássák valamelyikünk száját csókolni.

\- Azt rám bízhatod. A sz*rt is kicsókolom Gwenből és össze fogom törni Trent szívét. Csak Lindsay jelezzen ha látja Trentet közeledni.

\- Mindenki tudja a feladatát?

\- Igen!

* * *

Marshal elkezdte a romantikus kis levelet Gwennek, Lindsay megpróbált segíteni.

\- Mi lenne ha rajzolnál rá egy kis szívecskét és rózsaszín levélbe raknánk?

\- Lindsay, azt akarjuk elérni hogy Gwen azt higgye Trentről hogy megcsalja, nem azt hogy b*zi. Majd én megírom, elvégre csak tudom mit írna egy srác.

\- Mégis mit?

\- Képzeld magad az ő helyébe, valószínűleg az első komoly barátnője, szerelmes és egy romantikus kis randit szeretne összehozni. Azonban én fogom várni a mólónál. Hogy haladsz a Trentnek szánt üzenettel?

\- Kész vagyok!

\- Szintúgy. Liz, a napló?

\- Itt van.

\- Akkor gyerünk. Én elviszem a te leveled, Liz velem jön a naplóval, te vidd el az én levelem Gwennek.

\- Miért egymás leveleit visszük?

\- Mert én a fiú kabinban nem leszek feltűnő, ahogy te sem a lány kabinban.

* * *

Lindsay Gwen párnájára tette a Marshal által írt levelet, de meghallotta hogy kintről Gwen jön a kabinba. Gyorsan elbújt az ágy alá, nehogy Gwen meglássa. Gwen észrevette a levelet a párnáján és elolvasta.

\- „Légy 17:00-kor a Szégyen Mólóján, valami fontosat kell bevallanom neked. Szeretettel, Trent.". - Ezalatt Lindsayt az ágy alatt teljesen ellepték a csótányok, de nem mozdulhatott és visíthatott mert Gwen meghallaná.

Gwen a szerelemtől megrészegülve ránézett az órára és látta hogy mindjárt elérkezik az idő. Amint elhagyta a kabint, Lindsay sikítva lerázta magáról a csótányokat és kirohant a kabinból. Amint ez a rész megvolt, Marshal útközben várt Gwenre miközben úgy csinált mintha véletlenül botolna belé.

\- Szia, Gwen. - A lány csak biccentett egyet felé. - Mizu van? Mi ez a mosoly rajtad?

\- Hát… ami azt illeti, - Óvatosan háta mögé rejtette a levelet amit eredetileg ő írt. - Trenttel találkozok.

\- Áh, Trent. Mi a véleményed róla?

\- Egész jó fej és azt hiszem mi ketten igenis összejöttünk. - Marshal szinte már sajnálta azért amit vele tesz.

\- Ami azt illeti, észrevettem hogy jól kijöttök egymással. Remélem nem akart semmi rosszra felhasználni.

\- Ezt hogy érted?

\- Hidd el, én nem akarok rosszat egyikőtöknek sem, de Trent a fiúknak elég durva dolgokkal szokott hencegni, veled kapcsolatban.

\- Például?

\- Hát… nem tőlem kéne ezt hallanod, - Marshal bűnbánó arcot vett fel és úgy folytatta. - de tegnap este Trent eldicsekedett azzal hogy milyen könnyen el tudta csavarni a fejed és hogy mindenképp megakar dönteni mielőtt lapátra tesz és ha nem is fogja elintézni, akkor csak kihasznál hogy tovább maradhasson játékban. - Gwen hitetlenkedve, de zavartan hallgatta.

\- Ez nem igaz! Hazudsz! - Marshal arca nem rezzent meg.

\- Miért hazudnék? Te jó lány vagy. Ő szerintem rossz ember aki csak ki akar használni.

Időközben Trent is találkozott Heatherrel aki hasonló dolgokkal tömte tele a fejét. Trent szintén hitetlenkedve hagyta ott Heathert hogy megkeresse Gwent aki még mindig Marshallal beszélgetett.

\- Honnan tudta Trent hogy bukom rá?

\- Ellopta a naplódat és abból könnyen kikövetkeztette a dolgokat. - Marshal folytatta a kábítást. - Láttam, esténként olvasni szokta és azon agyal hogyan érhetne el… kevésbé illedelmes dolgokat veled kapcsolatban.

\- Ez nem lehet igaz! - Gwen azonnal el akart menni hogy számon kérje Trentet, de Marshal még megragadta a csuklójánál.

\- Gwen, ő nem érdemel meg téged! Csak kihasznál téged és mindenki mást,… de én… Én nem tenném. - Azzal minden figyelmeztetés nélkül megcsókolta Gwent.

Trent pont ezt a jelenetet látta és idegsokkot kapott, amitől egyszerre volt dühös, kétségbeesett, elárult és szomorú. A szomorúság dominált. Megfogant a fejében hogy odamegy és laposra veri Marshalt, de nem bírta. A szíve majd megszakadt attól amit látott és elviharzott mielőtt elsírta volna magát.

\- Hagyj békén! - Gwen ököllel orrba verte Marshalt amitől elkezdett vérezni az orra és a földre esett. - Sajnálom,… de megkeresem Trentet. - Gwen szomorúan elrohant a fiúk kabinjába hogy megtalálja Trentet aki az ágyára huppanva, az arcát a párnába nyomva próbálta elfeledni a látottakat. Trent észrevette és meglepődött a lány láttán.

\- Mégis mit keresel itt?! - Kérdezte Trent felháborodva.

\- Azért jöttem hogy tisztázzam a dolgokat. - Gwen egy kicsit megsértődött a hirtelen durva stílustól.

\- Számomra elég tiszták a dolgok! Hazudtál és manipuláltál engem!

\- Miről beszélsz, Trent? Nem értelek!

\- Szóval teszed a hülyét?! Akkor had magyarázzam el tisztán és érthetően! Közöttünk vége mindennek!

\- Mitől vagy így kibukva?! Te se vagy egy mintagyerek! Elloptad a naplómat!

\- A micsodádat?! Soha nem láttam! - Gwen észrevette a kis könyv sarkát a párna alól, felemelte és megismerte a rég elveszett naplóját. Amint meglátta a könyvet, a szíve is megszakadt, azt bizonyította hogy Marshal igazat mondott vele kapcsolatban. - Nem tudom hogy került oda!

\- Nem hiszek neked! - Gwen nem bírta visszatartani a könnyeit. - Legyen ahogy mondtad, vége mindennek! - Ezzel kirohant a fiú kabinból és a lány kabinba ment hogy kisírja magát.

* * *

Vallomások:

Gwen

 _\- Szemét!_

Trent

 _\- Aljas!_

Gwen

 _\- Azt hittem hogy ez…_

Trent

 _\- …valami különleges. Sosem buktam ekkorát._

* * *

Owent még mindig a medve tartotta az ölelésében, de legalább a kulcs a kezében volt. A kulccsal megdörzsölte a ragadozó orrát hogy az megvakarja és már úgy tűnt elengedi, de hirtelen a szájába rakta a fejét, elkezdett nyavajogni ami felébresztette a medvét. A hirtelen szünet lehetőséget adott neki hogy elmeneküljön, a kulccsal együtt.

* * *

Trent még mindig nem bírta feldolgozni ami közte és Gwen között történt. Az ajtó kinyílt.

\- Tűnj el! Nem vagyok kíváncsi rád!

\- Mi bajod van, haver? - Geoff volt az.

\- Bocsi, azt hittem Gwen az… fúj, de büdös vagy!

\- Most túrtam át egy nagy gödör kulát egy kulcsért. Minden okés, cimbi?

\- Ami azt illeti… - Trent beszámolt Geoffnek arról hogy mi történt közte és Gwen között és Geoff megígérte hogy segít kiszavazni Gwent.

* * *

Vallomások:

Geoff

 _\- Trent a haverom, azt hittem ő és Gwen összeillenek, de hogy Gwen így kihasználja Trentet és hogy pont Marshallal csalja meg? Itt valami bűzlik. - A bűzétől a körülötte szálló legyek megdöglöttek._

* * *

A próba véget ért és mindenki összeszedte a kulcsát. Chris, a Séf és Penny is jelen voltak végén.

\- Ideje hogy kincsért folyamodjatok, gyerekek! - Chris továbbra is déli akcentussal beszélt. - Elő a kulcsokkal és szerezzétek meg a kincsetek.

Duncan kinyitotta a ládáját és a jutalom amit azért kapott amiért átugrott egy tüzes karikát, egy szelet csoki, egy zacskó, chips és egy kis üveges kóla.

\- Ez minden? - Chris bólogatott.

\- Az én kulcsom egyik ládát sem nyitja! - Owen amiért egy medve majdnem széttépte, nem kapott semmit.

\- Jah, igen, elfelejtettem mondani hogy az egyik kulcs nem nyit egy ládát sem.

Heather is kinyitotta a saját ládáját, egy kis kosár volt, tele édességgel és egy kártya amin egy mályvacukor kép volt és az állt rajta hogy „Sérthetetlenség".

\- Nocsak, én vagyok a mázlista!

A többiek nem kaptak Heatherhez hasonló díjakat, csupán nassolni valókat és kacatokat kaptak. Geoff egy kölnit kapott.

\- Mi a…

(Fizetett reklám)

\- Geoff eltünteti az iszonyú bűzt néhány csepp Jack Clive típusú kölnivel. Clive Kölni! Elbánik a rossz szaggal!

\- Egy üveg kölni miatt búvárkodtam a latrina legalján egy nagy halom sz*rban?! Király!

Amint mindenki megkapta a „jutalmát", Chris bejelentést tett.

\- Remélem mindenki megtalálta a kincset amit keresett. Most tegyétek a dolgotokat és szavazzatok ki valakit. Örökre.

* * *

Vallomások:

Geoff

 _\- Gwen, egyértelműen._

Owen

 _\- Gwenre szavazok, Liz megkért rá. Nem tudok nemet mondani neki!_

Duncan

 _\- Gwen, ezt nagyon elb*sztad!_

Bridgette

 _\- Gwen, ezt igazán nem kellett volna._

Trent

 _\- Lehet hogy Gwen… azt tette amit, de képtelen lennék kiszavazni. Csak Marshalra vagyok dühös._

Marshal

 _\- Perpillanat jó ötlet volt összefogni Heatherrel. Óvatosnak kell lennem ha ezt továbbra is folytatom._

Heather

 _\- Kezdek nagyon belejönni a játékba. Úgy játszom az idiótákon mint a hegedűn. Még Marshal sem lehet komoly kihívás._

Liz

 _\- Csak remélem hogy jó ötlet volt összeállni Marshallal és Heatherrel. A ma este után már nem lesz visszaút._

* * *

A Tábortűzi Szertartás:

\- És most a pillanat amire mindenki várt. Az igazság pillanata, - Előkapta a tálcát. - 10 mályvacukor, de 11-en vagytok. Aki nem kap, az tudja mit kell tennie. Heather kapta a sérthetetlenséget, így övé az első. - Tovább folytatta, kivételesen most gyorsan ledarálta. - Mandy, Geoff, Trent, Lindsay, Bridgette, Liz, Duncan, Owen és Marshal. Tiétek az összes mályvacukor. - Gwen megdöbbenve vette észre hogy a tálca üres és ő nem kapott cukrot. - Bocs kislány, véged.

\- Gwen, ne vágj ilyen arcot, - Geoff még rúgni próbált rajta egyet. - azok után amit tettél, örülhetsz ha ennyivel megúszod!

\- Azt hittem legalább a többiekkel jóban vagyok.

\- Erre mondják azt, hogy „ráb*sztál". - Hencegett Marshal. Trent nem bírta tovább elviselni.

\- Te nem is törődsz vele! - Felkészült rá hogy beveri az arcát, de Heather lenyugtatta.

\- Úgy tűnik, Gwen, melléfogtál. - Ránézett, Marshalra és látta hogy Lizzel összenéznek akik sunyin vigyorogtak rá.

\- Ti hárman, együtt vagytok!

\- Milyen eszes lány ez a Gwen. - Jött a szarkasztikus gúnyolódás Marshaltól.

\- Trent, tényleg nem te loptad el a naplómat. - Gwen megértette mi is történt.

\- Az én voltam! - Jött a szégyentelen beismerés Liztől.

\- Te pedig nem is tartasz közhelyesnek.

\- Nem.

\- Gwen, én nem bírtalak kiszavazni. Nem tudom miért buktál el mégis.

\- Az én saram, - Geoff rájött hogy mekkorát hibázott. - szétkürtöltem hogy szavazzunk ki téged. Sajnálom. Átb*sztak. - Marshal és Heather nem bírtak magukkal és tovább kárörvendtek rajtuk.

\- Igen és mivel Heather sérthetetlen, engem meg jófejnek tartottak, csupán a szegény kis Gwen mehetett haza. - Trentben most tudatosult hogy lehet hogy többé nem látja Gwent.

\- Gwen, én nagyon sajnálom! Ezt már nem tehetem jóvá! - Gwen átölelte.

\- Semmi baj. - Gwen megbocsájtott Trentnek. - A lényeg hogy akkor együtt vagyunk. Ugye?

\- Persze! - Trent is szintúgy. Gwen a két kezébe fogta az arcát, mélyen a szemébe nézett.

\- Akkor legyél erős. Küzdj amíg bírsz - Dühösen Lizre, Marshalra és Heatherre nézett. - és ne hagyd azt a hármat nevetni. Kettőnkért. Otthonról figyellek és szurkolok neked. Ha vesztesz és hazajutsz, találkozhatnánk és randizhatnánk, igaziból. Mit mondasz?

\- Ígérem. - Egy utolsó búcsúcsókra készültek, de Chris közbezavart.

\- Gwen! Neked randid van a Szégyen Mólón és van egy jegyed a Balekok Hajóján! Húzzunk.

Gwen felszállta a hajóra és barátai bűnbánóan integettek utána, de ő nem haragudott senkire közülük és visszaintegetett, egészen addig amíg már nem is látta a mólót.

\- Szívesen maradnék, de hosszú nap volt és vár rám a zuhany. - Heather semmijen bánatot nem mutatott.

\- Én elmegyek egyet sz*rni. - Marshal sem törődött velük.

\- Én megéheztem. - Liz is otthagyta őket.

Mandy nem kedvelte kifejezetten Gwent, de nem bírta nézni ahogy Heather és a többiek tönkretettek egy olajozottan működő kapcsolatot, ezért zuhanyzás közben belevezette a szennyvizet Heatherre. Liz ágyába becsempészett egy méhet ami megcsípte a hasát és teljesen bedagadt. Marshalt Trent, Geoff és Duncan kirángatták a lakókocsija ágyából és lehajították a magas 200m magas szirtről bosszúként.

Már csak 10 játékos maradt.

* * *

 **Köszönöm hogy elolvastad, ha tetszett, jelöld be a kedvenceid közé és követésre és ne felejts kritikát írni. Ha érdekel, a többi történetemet is elolvashatod:**

 **\- Elfen Lied, ahogyan még nem láttad**

 **\- Egy történet Myrtanából**

 **\- Fable: A szükséges rossz**

 **\- Elder Scroll: Égkoszorúi krónika**


	16. Bújócska

\- Mi történt a Totál Dráma Szigeten? - Kezdte Chris az ismertetőt. - A versenyzők kincset kerestek és Penny az egyik legdögösebb formáját hozta, kalózként. Nem átlagos kincskeresés volt. A táborozók többsége az életét tette kockára a sikerért. Geoff a gyomrát kockáztatta, magát küldve oda ahova mindenki valami mást. A legvégén, a versenyzők akik a legtöbb energiát fektették a játékba, tudomásul vették hogy a semmiért küzdöttek. Ez van. Kivéve Heather aki megint sérthetetlenséget nyert. Közben, Marshal, Liz és Heather szövetségre léptek és megalapították a Drámai Triumvirátust. Nekik köszönhetően, Trent és Gwen szerelme kisiklott. Gwen hiába volt jó, elvitte a hajó. Ki lesz a következő szerencsétlen akit elvisz a Balek hajó? Kiderül, az eddigi legjobb epizódban! A Totál! Dráma! Szigeten!

* * *

Heather, Lindsay és Liz együtt ültek a lány kabin teraszán, Liz a Heathertől kapott szénsavas üdítővel és a Pennytől szerzett allergia gyógyszernek nevezett pezsgőtablettával szöszmötölt, Heather és Lindsay egy magazint olvastak.

\- Heather, köszi még egyszer az üdítőt, a tabletta segítségével képes vagyok egy bombát készíteni belőle. - Magabiztosan be szikszalagozta a tablettát, vágott egy vékony lyukat a kupak tetejére, ráerősített egy madzagot a bekötözött tablettára amit a kupak aljára erősített, bezárta és kész is volt. - Csak meg kell gyújtani a madzagot és robban is egy nagyot, remélhetőleg.

\- Oh, bárcsak megihatnám, - Vallotta be Lindsay. - a szőlős pont a kedvencem. - Heather csak megforgatta a szemeit.

\- Te komolyan csak a cukros vízre vagy képes gondolni?! Mandy tönkretette a legjobb ruháimat! Ezért még elhúzom a nótáját!

\- Nekem meg egy méhet rakott az ágyamba és majdnem meghaltam! - Liz és Heather egyformán haragudtak Mandy-re.

\- Ami azt illeti, megérdemeltétek. Ti csakliztátok el Trent csaját. Ez azért főben járó.

\- Pofa be!

* * *

Vallomások:

Lindsay

 _\- Heather a legjobb barátnőm a szigeten! Mármint, elveszi a kajám, elhordja a ruháim és folyton lekiabál, de erre valók az LTB-k. A legtutibb barátnők._

Heather

 _\- Kit izgat a barátság?! Ezen a világon vannak pásztorok és a nyáj. Lindsay pedig, egy lökött birka._

Lindsay

 _\- Szerintem nagyra értékeli a stratégiai ötleteimet!_

Heather

 _\- Egy retikülben is több ész van mint benne. Most igen hasznos, tehát megtartom és ha már nem kell, akkor eldobom, pont mint azt a kettőt is, Marshalt és Lizt is._

Liz

 _\- A szövetségem Heatherrel és Marshallal pengeélen táncol. Elég egy rossz lépés és a mélybe zuhanok, de amilyen veszélyes, olyan hasznos is. Marshal bármit megtud csinálni, katonai kiképzése és magas erőnléte van, nem mellékesen ravaszabb mint azt bárki gondolná. Heather teljesen gátlástalan, aljas és ki tudja még mire képes a győzelemért. Kettejük mellett talán kicsinek és gyengének látszok és ez nagyon jó így._

* * *

A fiúk kabinjában Trent még mindig depis volt Gwen hiányától.

\- Megértem mit érezhetsz. - Geoff támogatta a barátját. - Ha el kéne válnom hosszútávra Bridge-től, én is magam alatt lennék.

\- Szerencsés vagy hogy a te csajod még játékban van.

\- Ne aggódj, elhúzzuk annak a háromnak a nótáját, ez egy Tesó Eskü. - Öklöztek.

* * *

Vallomások

Geoff

 _\- A Tesó Eskü a legszentebb ígéret amit két tesó tehet egymásnak. Vagy betartják vagy belepusztulnak._

* * *

Chris összetrombitálta a táborozókat a Szégyen Mólóra.

\- A mai próba nem más mint a jól ismert Bújócska, egyéni változata. Kaptok 10 perc előnyt hogy elbújjatok mielőtt a Séf a nyomotokba eredne. Mint tudjátok, egykor katona volt és kitüntetett embervadász, tökéletesen alkalmas arra hogy ezt a próbát, kib*szott nehézzé tegye. - A Séf ott állt a móló szélén, egy szadista vigyorral, elővette a vízipuskáját és elkezdte felpumpálni.

\- A vízipuska mire kell? - Kérdezte Duncan, Chris folytatta az eligazítást.

\- Az úszómester széke a ház. Ha a Séf megtalál, megpróbál lespriccelni, ha sikerül megszökni előle, érintsétek meg a széket. Akit útközben mégis elkap, az megemlegeti. - Duncan nem tűnt rémültnek.

\- Vagyis lefröcsköl minket egy kis vízzel? Halálra rémültem. - Jelentette ki szarkasztikusan.

\- Séf, nem tartana egy kis bemutatót. - A Séf a hatalmas puskát Chrisre szegezte és egy óriási sugár vízzel áztatta el. - DE NE RAJTAM!

\- Akkor hogy is lehet nyerni?

\- Három lehetséges győzelmi lehetőség van. Egy, nem fedezik fel a búvóhelyed, kettő, ha felfedezik a búvóhelyed és a Séf üldözőbe vett, haza kell futni a székhez, három ha nem sikerül hazafutni és a Séf elkapott, még segíthetsz neki más táborozókra bukkanni. Bárki, akár többen is aki ezek közül legalább eléri az egyiket, sérthetetlen lesz ma este. Világos? - Lindsaynek nem volt. - Akkor 10 perc. Hess!

Azzal mindenki abban a pillanatban elrohant hogy rejtekhelyet keressen. Lindsay lemaradt és amin leesett neki hogy mit kell csinálni, sikítva elrohant a lánykabinba és bebújt a takarója alá, Chris követte.

\- Lindsay, nincs jobb ötleted mint a takaród alá bújni?

\- Átvertelek, ez nem az én ágyam. - Chris tudta hogy ugraszthatná ki.

\- Hé, Séf! Találtam valakit! - Abban a pillanatban a Séf berontott a kabinba a hatalmas puskájával. Lindsay sikítva elrohant.

Ezalatt a többiek is elkezdtek rejtekhelyet keresni. Mandy tapasztalt erdőjáró volt és tudta hogy kell elfedni és meghamisítani a nyomait. Először bement az erdőbe és bebújt egy kidőlt fatönkbe és szándékosan nyomot hagyott, majd felmászott a fára, ott hagyva a Séfnek a bizonyítékokat. Sok más, ehhez hasonló nyomot hagyott maga után, a Séf megtévesztése érdekében, de végül, a nyomain visszahaladva, ügyelve arra hogy pontosan ugyanakkorákat lépjen, hátrafelé haladva, bebújt néhány egy bokorba ahonnan tökéletesen látta vagy meghallotta volna ha jön valaki.

* * *

Lindsay a közös WC-ben rejtőzött el és bezárta magát az egyik fülkébe. Chris továbbra is követte, bekopogott.

\- Kip-kop!

\- Ki van ott?

\- Öhm… az egész világ.

\- És annak mi a keresztneve?

\- Ennél többre lesz szükséged ha nem akarod hogy nyakon csípjenek. - Lindsay visítva kirohant a WC-ből, egy új rejtekhelyet keresve.

\- Szerintem, neki reszeltek.

* * *

Marshal, a katonai kiképzésének hála, tudta hogy kell természetes álcát felvennie, ezért nem egy bokorba bújt el hanem bokornak álcázta magát. Ügyelt arra hogy pont úgy álljon a többi cserjés közé mintha már régóta közéjük tartozna.

Liz most szerencsés volt hogy apró termete van mert így gyakorlatilag minden résbe beférhetett és tudta jól hogy hova kell rejtőzni. A Tábortűzi Szertartásnál lévő hordóba amiről Chris a mályvacukrokat szokta osztogatni.

* * *

Owen az erdőben barangolt és talált egy barlangot ahova Duncan behúzta.

\- Ssshhhh! - A barlangban ott volt Duncan, Trent, Geoff és Bridgette is.

\- Sziasztok, klassz búvóhely. - Duncan elhallgattatta és belekezdett a gyűlés okába.

\- Srácok, bajban vagyunk! A Drámai Triumvirátus veszélyes és megállíthatatlan, ha nem teszünk ellene! - Owen és Geoff nem értették.

\- A Drámai micsoda?

\- Marshal, Liz és Heather szövetsége. - Segítette ki Duncan. - Ha ez a szövetség kitart, egyesével tesznek lapátra amíg csak ők maradnak. Ha le akarjuk győzni őket, össze kell fognunk mielőtt késő lesz és túl kevesen lennénk.

\- De nem csak hárman vannak, ott van Lindsay is aki Heather bábja. - Magyarázta Trent. Owen most feszélyezve érezte magát. Még senki sem tudja hogy ő és Liz szövetségesek és ez kikészítette. - Tehát 4-en vannak.

\- Mi viszont öten. - Geoff magabiztosan ismertette az arányokat.

\- Szerintem ha megkérjük Mandy-t, csatlakozna hozzánk. - Jelentette ki Bridgette.

\- Akkor 6-an leszünk 4 ellen. Zseniális, Bridge!

\- Melyiküket távolítsuk el? - Kérdezte Trent, de egyértelmű hogy ő kire gondolt.

\- Jól sejtem hogy Marshalra pályázol? - Kérdezte Duncan, de Trent nézése elég volt egy „igenre". - A többiek véleménye?

\- Én utálom és ezt meg is merném mondani neki. - Bridgette benne volt.

\- Én támogatlak, Bridge és Trent a haverom! Megérdemli a s*ggfej a bosszút!

\- Owen?

\- Marshalt? Elég ijesztő alak és durva. Benne vagyok!

\- Akkor ez megbeszélve, Marshal ma este hazamegy. Senki se mondjon semmit, amivel biztos elintézhetjük őket, a meglepetés ereje. Ha Marshal elmegy, a Triumvirátus izmának annyi. De ehhez az kell hogy mindenki hallgasson. Mindenki benne van? - Középre tette a kezét és mindenki rátette. - Helyes! És most tűnés. - Mindenki zavartan nézett Duncanre. - Ez az én búvóhelyem.

* * *

Trent az erdőben rejtőzött el egy fa mögött, Geoff egy magas fára mászott ami kishíján kidőlt a súlya alatt, de egy madár rá szállt a fejére és tökéletesen kiegyensúlyozta.

A Séf Mandy nyomait követte, de több irányba vezettek, több lehetséges rejtekhely felé, de egyikben sem találta.

Owen visszament a táborba és nagy nehezen felmászott az étkezde tetejére. Közben Heather az étkezdében próbált menedékre lelni. Rögtön utána, Lindsaynek is ez az ötlete támadt és követte Heathert.

Bridgette, a Tábortűzi Szertartás körül keresett menedéket, a hordón, amiben Liz elbújt, volt egy kis lyuka amivel kinézhetett és figyelte ahogy a szörfös lány menedéket keres. Nem vette észre hogy a lába beleakadt egy égőre való lámpába amivel éjszaka megvilágítják a tábort.

* * *

Lindsay óvatosan benézett az étkezdébe és amint a tudomására jutott hogy a Séf nincs a környéken, bement, behatolt a konyhába és meglátta Heathert aki egy asztal alatt bújkált.

\- Szia Heather! - Heather beverte a fejét az asztalba az ijedtségtől. - Ez furcsa egybeesés, még bújkálni is csak együtt tudunk, mint a legjobb barátnők. - Heather dühösen előjött az asztal alól és leszidta Lindsayt.

\- Hogy kerültél ide?! Nem találtál saját búvóhelyet?! A feladat a Bújócska és nem Össze-bújócska! - Lindsay most szomorúan nézett Heatherre.

\- De…

\- Áss egy gödröt, álcázd magad kenunak! Nem érdekel, csak ne itt csináld! - Hirtelen egy ördögi kacajt hallottak meg a konyha bejáratánál. A Séf volt az.

\- Ez itt az én konyhám! Más szóval, ez a terület egy halálcsapda! - Közelebb ment és felkészült hogy egyszerre lövi le mindkettőjüket, de Heather odalökte Lindsayt.

\- Vidd őt! - Elég időt kapott ahhoz hogy kirohanjon a konyhából, Lindsay sikoltozva futott utána, a Séf a nyomukba eredt. Már mindketten a célegyenesben voltak amikor a Séf egy jól irányított lövéssel a padlóra küldte mindkét lányt. A Séf büszke vadászként állt felettük, de tudta hogy még nincs vége.

* * *

Bridgette még mindig a Tábortűz körül rejtőzködött, talált magának egy bokrot, de hirtelen mozgást hallott maga mögül. Egy borz család lakott a bokorban. Bridge megrémült és lassan elkezdett hátrálni, de az égő még a lábába volt gabalyodva és ahogy hátrált, kidöntötte az egyik gerendát amire fel voltak tekerve, megijesztve a borzokat akik egy adag, bűzös folyadékot küldtek a képébe. Felsikoltott és a Séf egy bottal megbökte a hátát.

\- Ami azt illeti, nem kötelező hogy lefröcsköljelek, de…

\- KÉREM, FRÖCSKÖLJÖN! - A Séf így tett, Bridgette tetőtől talpig elázott, de hiába, a bűz megmaradt.

Liz végignézte a jelenetet és a Séfet ismerve, tudta hogy a nyomára akad. Előkészítette a házi készítésű bombáját, elővett egy öngyújtót, meggyújtotta és felkészült hogy a megfelelő pillanatban a Séfre hajítja.

Kinézett a kis lyukon és látta hogy a Séf ott van a hordó előtt. Meggyújtotta a madzagot, a hordó teteje kinyílt és a séfhez vágta a bombát. A Séf elkapta, de ez volt Liz terve, a szikra elérte a kupak belsejét és elégette a szikszalag egy részét ami elég volt ahhoz hogy a szénsavas üdítő elérje a tablettát és felrobbanjon a Séf kezében. A Séf ellökte a hordót, ezzel Liz kiszabadult és elkezdett rohanni a móló felé. A Séf idő előtt feleszmélt és egy vízsugarat lőtt felé, de Liz kitért előle és a célegyenesbe fordult. A Séf újra felhúzta a puskát és lőtt. Liz csuromvizesen a tengerbe zuhant. Elbukott.

* * *

Owen órák óta a tetőn gubbasztott, teljesen elgémberedett és meglátott egy madarat csiripelni az épület legmagasabb pontján.

\- Nahát, vagy túl sokat voltam a napon, vagy ez a madár tényleg beszél hozzám. - Felment a madárhoz ami nem repült el, megvárta. Amint elég közel ért hozzá, arrébb ment, Owen felállt és követte. Körbe kergette a madarat az egész tetőn, de Owen kövér ember lévén, beszakította az étkezde tetejét és lezuhant.

\- Kelepcébe sétáltál. - Heather egy bokorban megbújva figyelte és azonnal a Séfhez rohant hogy feladja és ezzel sérthetetlenséget szerzett magának.

* * *

A Séf eddig megtalálta Heathert, Lindsayt, Owent, Lizt és Bridgette-t. Trent volt a következő áldozat. Megtalálta az erdőben. Geoffet lerázta a fáról és ő sem menekülhetett. Duncant már egy kicsit nehezebben fedezte fel a Séf, alaposan bele kellett szagolni a levegőbe és megnyalnia a földet hogy szagot fogjon és talált is, egy szálat Duncan zöld hajából.

Liz közben Owen mellett azon gondolkodott hogy Duncan hol lehet.

\- Owen, szerinted Duncan merre lehet. - Egyértelműen az volt a terve hogy átadja a Séfnek, de Liz most egy elképesztően fontos dolgot tudott meg Owentől.

\- Nem tudom. Nehogy azt hidd hogy a táborozók titkos szövetséget alkotnak! - Liz ledöbbent és kimeresztette a felemás szemeit a meglepettségtől. Owen most dilemmába került, már az első nap óta bele volt zúgva Lizbe, de ő nem viszonozta az érzéseit és mindig távolságtartó volt vele, de Duncan és a többiek belé helyezték a bizalmát. - Vagyis igen, alkotnak, de… én nem vagyok köztük! - Owen nem bírt hazudni és titkot tartani.

\- Owen… - Megtört.

\- Na jó! Benne vagyok, de csak Marshalt akarjuk kiszavazni, közösen.

\- Te és Duncan?

\- Nem, Duncan összetrombitálta a táborozókat Marshal, Heather, Lindsay és ellened hogy kiszavazzunk titeket. Nem lett volna szabad elmondanom!

\- Nehezebb lett volna nem kiszedni belőled.

A Séf elkapta Duncant, a következő játékos után eredt. Már kezdett besötétedni, de nem találta se Marshalt, se Mandy-t. A kettő olyan jól elbújt hogy a Séf nem találta őket. Chris jelzett hogy a próbának vége.

\- JÓL VAN, TÁBOROZÓK, A PRÓBÁNAK VÉGE! AKIT A SÉF NEM CSÍPETT MÉG EL, ELŐJÖHETNEK ÉS SÉRTHETETLENSÉGET NYERTEK!

* * *

Mindenki visszatért a táborba és Chris bejelentette a győzteseket.

\- Akkor sérthetetlenséget nyert Mandy és Marshal a jó rejtekhelyükért és Heather amiért átadta Owent a Séfnek. A többiek, nagyon is kiszavazhatók.

* * *

A Triumvirátusnál Heather, Lindsay, Marshal és Liz egy közös megbeszélést tartottak a lánykabinban, Marshal odakint hallgatózott.

\- Bocs hogy nem engedünk be, de ez a lány kabin. - Szólt ki Lindsay, miközben a körmét lakkozta.

\- Megértem, fiúknak tilos. Hallok mindent. - Heather rögtön a lényegre tért.

\- A többiek szövetségre léptek ellenünk! Ha Liz nem értesített volna, most kitudja melyikünk menne el.

\- Ahogy Liz mondta, - Kezdte Marshal. - eredetileg engem akartak, de ez már nem opció a számukra ahogy te sem, Heather.

\- Akkor az egyetlen aki komoly fenyegetés rájuk az te vagy, Liz. - A törpe lány aki nem szerzett sérthetetlenséget, most egy kicsit megijedt, de megőrizte a hidegvérét.

\- Ez elég egyértelmű, de ha mindannyian rám szavaznak, még így is 5-en leszünk 5 ellen.

\- 5-en? 4-en vagyunk. - Helyesbített Heather.

\- Beavatlak még egy titokba titeket. Owen és é titokban együtt dolgozunk. - Ez titok volt, de valamiért nem lepődtek meg rajta, Lindsay-n kívűl.

\- Ez egyértelmű, Owen beléd zúgott. - Marshal cikizte Lizt, de ő fel sem vette.

\- Akkor az ő szavazatával is számolhatunk? - Kérdezte Heather.

\- Igen. - Liz egy magabiztos mosollyal válaszolt.

\- Pompás! - Heather megnyugodott. - Az egyetlen kérdés, hogy kit küldjünk haza?

\- Én azt mondom, - Ajánlotta Marshal. - fejezzük be amit a múlthéten elkezdtünk és küldjük Trentet Gwen után. - Heathernek ez nem tetszett.

\- Trent nem jelent komoly fenyegetést a szíve hölgye nélkül. Inkább Duncant kéne kiiktatnunk.

\- Duncan hozta létre a szövetséget, nélküle biztos szét is fog esni. - Liz támogatta.

\- Akkor Duncan, - Marshal nem akart vitatkozni, így belement. - de jövőhéten én választok.

\- Ez is pipa. Liz, még beszélj azzal a hájpacnival és győződj meg róla hogy Duncanre szavazzon.

\- Menni fog.

Liz azzal el is hagyta a kabint, elment Marshal mellett hogy megkeresse Owen.

* * *

A másik szövetségnél, a fiú kabinban mindenki összegyűlt, Bridgette kint várakozott mert ő volt az egyetlen lány a szövetségben és még mindig bűzlött a borzoktól.

\- Akkor a tervet módosítanunk kell, - Egyeztetett Duncan. - Marshal és Heather sérthetetlenek. A Triumvirátus egyetlen sebezhető tagja Liz. - Owen ezen megdöbbent, nem akarta hogy Liz elmenjen.

\- Várj, Duncan! Liz az én…

\- Liz veszélyt jelent ránk, Owen! - Duncan azonnal leteremtette.

\- Azokkal van akik eltávolították Gwent. Neki is vesznie kell! - Trent Duncan mellett állt. Geoff és Bridgette feltételesen támogatták őket.

\- Már csak meg kell kérnünk Mandy-t hogy szavazzon mellettünk Liz ellen és garantáltan mi nyerünk. Owen, tudnom kell hogy velünk vagy, vagy ellenünk? - Owennek döntenie kellett.

\- Mellettetek vagyok.

\- Ezt jó tudni. Menj és kérd meg Mandy-t hogy szavazzon Lizre.

Owen bűnbánóan felállt, kiment a kabinból és a fejében még döntenie kellett, kit áruljon el, a barátait vagy a lányt akibe szerelmes.

* * *

\- Hé, Owen. - Liz volt az. A töpörtyű lány alig ért Owen hasáig, de olyan aranyosnak tartotta hogy nem bírt ellenállni neki.

\- Liz?! Szervusz! Mi járatban? - Owen ideges volt, most jött az igazság pillanata.

\- Épp téged kereslek hogy segíts.

\- Mégis miben?!

\- Duncanre kéne szavaznod. - A kérés villámcsapásként ütött a szívébe.

\- De Duncannel…

\- Tudom, barátok vagytok, de… gondoltam hogy még kedvelsz-e engem? Ahogy mondtad, szövetséget kötött mindenkivel és mivel Marshalt nem lehet kiszavazni, én lehetek a célpontja.

\- Igen! Pontosan azt akarja hogy rád szavazzak!

\- Akkor megtennéd nekem ezt a szívességet hogy nem teszed meg? - Liz félénken zavarba jött és szégyent tettetve elfordult.

\- Rendben Liz. Duncanre szavazok.

\- Köszönöm. Tudom, ez nehéz lehet neked, a barátod ellen szavazni, de esküszöm hogy meghálálom.

* * *

Vallomások:

Liz

 _\- Tudtam hogy jó ötlet Owent magam mellett tudni, egyszerűbb megvezetni mint egy vakot. Komolyan, ha hamburgeret raknék ki egy szakadék szélére, biztos beleugrana érte._

* * *

Owen mindkét felet biztosította a hűségéről, nem kérte meg Mandy-t, így az ő kezében van hogy ki menjen haza.

* * *

A Tábortűzi Szertartás

Az összes táborozó összegyűlt és szavazott.

\- Megtörtént a szavazás és döntést hoztatok. 9 mályvacukor van a tálcán, de 10-en vagytok. Aki nem kap cukrot, kimegy a Szégyen Mólóra, felszáll a Balek Hajóra és lelép a visszatérés lehetősége nélkül. Mandy, Marshal és Heather sérthetetlenek, így ők kapják az első hármat. - Folytatta a sorsolást a kiszavazható játékosokkal. - Geoff, Lindsay, Owen, Trent, Bridgette. - Egy cukor maradt. - Ez az est utolsó mályvacukra. Liz, Duncan, mindketten sok szavazatot kaptatok és elég nagy esély van arra hogy hazamenjetek. Az utolsó mályvacukor gazdája, - Owen előre sajnálta és bűnbánóan nézett a földre, mert tudta hogy akit elárult, annak a szövetsége meggyűlöli. A két játékos össze nézett és reménykedtek hogy ők kapják meg. - Liz. - Chris odalökte a cukrot a törpe lánynak aki hamar bekapta a cukrot, erre a Triumvirátus tagjai csak gonoszul vigyorogtak a többiekre akik rettenetesen meglepődtek. - Ezen most én is meglepődtem. Pedig én előre tudtam. Duncan, ideje hazakullogni!

\- Mégis, mi történt?! Legalább 6-an szavaztunk a tökmagra!

\- Owen, - Liz lenyalta a cukrot az ujjáról. - nem akarsz mondani valamit? - Mindenki kérdőn meredt a kövér fickóra.

\- Sajnálom srácok. Döntöttem és nem tudtam elárulni Lizt. Ne haragudj Duncan! - A bűnöző megforgatta a szemét.

\- Owen, vedd észre hogy kihasznál! - Próbálta figyelmeztetni, de Chris félbezavarta.

\- Duncan, műsoridő! Tipli haza!

Azzal Duncan felszállt a hajóra és elhagyta a szigetet.

Már csak 9-en maradtak a Totál Dráma Szigeten.

* * *

Szavazási arány:

Duncan: 5

Liz: 4

Bridgette: 1

* * *

 **Köszönöm hogy elolvastad, ha tetszett, jelöld be a kedvenceid közé és követésre és ne felejts kritikát írni. Ha érdekel, a többi történetemet is elolvashatod:**

 **\- Elfen Lied, ahogyan még nem láttad**

 **\- Egy történet Myrtanából**

 **\- Fable: A szükséges rossz**

 **\- Elder Scroll: Égkoszorúi krónika**


	17. Motocross verseny

**Halo, csütörtök van, egyértelmű hogy mit jelent. Kellemes olvasást kívánok.**

* * *

Legutóbb a Totál Dráma Szigeten. - Kezdte az ismertetőt Chris. - Egy jó kis bújócska során el kellett kerülni hogy a Séf a versenyzők nyomára bukkanjon. Vagy más táborozók nyomára kellett vezetni. Egyesek, mint például Lindsay, nem bizonyultak ügyesnek. Mások, mint Mandy, Marshal és Heather, sérthetetlenséget nyertek. A Drámai Triumvirátus újabb gyűlést tartottak miután Duncan összehívta a többi játékost és rávette őket egy titkos szövetségre a három ellen. Azonban arra nem számítottak hogy Liz ráveszi Owent hogy maradjon hű a Triumvirátushoz és egyesült erővel sikerült kinyomniuk Duncant akiről majdnem annyira szaglott a bukta mint Bridgette-ről, akit képen locsolt egy csapat borz. A Triumvirátus kitart még egy próba erejéig? A táborozók találnak módot hogy megtörjék Marshal, Heather és Liz rémuralmát? Életem végéig valóságshow műsorvezetőként fogok tündökölni? Kiderül a következő részből! A Totál! Dráma! Szigeten!

* * *

A sziget partján a táborozók közül Geoff, Bridgette és Trent épp frizbiztek egymással. Időközben Owen is beszállt a játékba, nem bocsájtottak meg neki hogy a múlt héten elárulta a szövetségüket és miatta szavazták ki Duncant, de egy játékra azért bevették.

Trent eldobta a frizbit Geoffnek és ő tovább dobta Bridgette felé, ő pedig Owennek aki visszapasszolta Trenhez és így tovább. Mandy egy falépcsőn ülve élezte a vadászkését, Marshal egy nyugágyon figyelte a játszókat. Heather, a mólón napozott amíg tőle balra Liz épp egy könyvet olvasott, Lindsay pedig egy legyet próbált lecsapni, ügyetlenül. Egy szerencsétlen pillanatban, a légy Heather arcára szállt, de rögtön elrepült mielőtt a szöszi lány arcon csapta Heathert. Ügyet sem vetve rá, tovább hajkurászta.

\- Ide adod egy kicsit? - Heather elkérte a csapót Lindsaytől és arcon csapta vele. - Egyikőtök tegye magát hasznossá és vágja le a lábkörmöm! - Utasította valamelyiküket, de Liznek elfogta a rosszullét és Lindsayre hagyta a feladatot.

Hirtelen Chris a diktafonjával megszólított mindenkit.

\- JÓ REGGELT, TÁBORLAKÓK! A KÖVETKEZŐ PRÓBA A MESTER ÉS MŰVEK KÖZPONTBAN VÁR RÁTOK!

* * *

Chris az említett helyszínen várta be a játékosokat.

\- Üdv a Mesterek és Művek központjában! - A többiek nem voltak lenyűgözve aminek Marshal adott hangot.

\- Ez inkább egy szeméttelepre hasonlít

\- Igen, ami azt illeti, régen ez is latrina volt. De át lett alakítva garázzsá és a Séf motorja parkol benne. - Kinyitotta az ajtót és a fiúk, Owen, Geoff, Marshal és Trent benéztek és mindannyian egyetértettek abban hogy egy vagány, vörös színű, narancs lángnyelvekkel díszített szépség, menő.

* * *

Vallomások:

Marshal

 _\- Odahaza ugyanilyenem van csak feketében._

* * *

\- Akkor térjünk is a feladatra. - Chris kezdte az ismertetést. - Egy saját járgányt kell építenetek. - Owen teljesen izgalomba jött

\- Járgányt! Ez az! Adj egy ötöst! - Nyújtotta oda a kezét Marshalnak aki viszonozta a gesztust.

\- Itt minden alkatrészre szert tehettek. - Chris lehúzta a mögötte lévő kupacról a ponyvát és egy halom bicikli alkatrész hevert alatta.

\- Kerékpárok?! Kevésbé király, de azért klassz!

\- Amint összeszedtétek ami kell, nyugodtan használhatjátok a szerszámokat a Mesterek és a Művek központjából. A legjobb dizájn nyer! - Felszállt a terepmotorjára, beindította, de még visszafordult. - És hogy mutassam hogy jó arc vagyok, itt egy kézikönyv! - Egy régi, mocskos könyvet dobott Heathernek.

\- Fúj! Ez szőrös! - Átdobta Owennek.

\- Nem, ez penészes! Menő!

A játékosok nem vesztegették az időt és elkezdtek alkatrészeket válogatni.

* * *

Vallomások:

Marshal

 _\- Ez a próba a zsebemben van! Nyári munkára mindig egy garázsban dolgoztam, autókat és motorokat bütykölve. Vagyis ritkább esetekben bütykölhettem motort, leginkább csak biciklikkel foglalkozhattam egyedül. Építeni még nem építettem a semmiből, de a lényeg, ezt biztos én nyerem._

* * *

Marshal szakértőként elkezdte válogatni a legjobb alkatrészeket, Owen csatlakozott hozzá.

\- Álombringát dobok össze! - Lindsay is odament.

\- Nahát, én is! Karácsonyra mindig egy Barbies bringáért sírtam! De sosem kaptam meg. - A végére elszomorodott, akárcsak Owen.

\- Komolyan?! A Mikulás nem hozta el amit kértél? - Már majdnem azon voltak hogy ölelkezve elbőgjék magukat amikor Marshal helyre rázta őket.

\- Gyerekek, most ne a Karácsonyról beszéljünk! Egy szövetség vagyunk és össze kell fognunk! Duncant ugyan eltávolítottuk, de még sok a teendőnk! - Heather időközben odajött és magával hozta Lizt is.

\- Marshal, te vagy a járgány szakértő. Van valami ötleted? - Marsh meglepődött.

\- Nocsak, Heather, lemondasz az irányításról? Csak úgy, mindenki szeme láttára? - Heather összehúzta a szemeit.

\- Te értesz a legjobban a témához és még nem másztunk ki a csávából. Ne szokd meg hogy ezt hallod tőlem, de most te vagy a főnök. - Marshal elmosolyodott.

\- Ezt biztos nehéz volt kimondanod.

\- A lényeget!

\- Jól van! Csak annyit had kérdezzek, ért valamelyikőtök a bringákhoz? - A válasz néma csend volt, Owen bátortalanul előre lépett.

\- Azt hiszem én értek hozzá egy kicsit.

\- Értem. - Marshal reménykedett, de nehezebb dolga volt mint gondolta. - Lányok? - Ők nem értettek a szereléshez. Még Liz sem. - Ez nem jó. 5 bringa kell és csak 2 hozzáértő emberünk van rá. A kézikönyv?

\- Itt van!

\- Az jó. Én összerakom Heatherét és Lizét, Owen, te és Lindsay dolgozzatok együtt. Nem árt ha kicsit összeszoktok.

\- Szóval csak így? Semmi mocskos trükk Marshal? - Heather szinte nem hitt a szemének. Arra számított hogy szabotálja vagy meglopja a többi játékos munkáját, de nem tett semmi ilyet. Mielőtt nekikezdtek volna, négyszemközt beszéltek egymással.

\- Ugyan, nem gondolod hogy csalás nélkül is képes vagyok nyerni? - Heathert nem tudta ennyivel becsapni. - Egy kis segítség kéne. Arra gondoltam hogy szétszedem a Séf motorját és az alkatrészeiből a te és az én bringám lenne a két legmenőbb.

\- Mindkettőnké? Miért nem csak a sajátodat?

\- Mert bosszúálló vagy. Megsértődnél ha nem turbóznám fel a tiédet is és mert nem szeretnék kiválni a szövetségből. Csak fedezz amíg megcsinálom.

\- Menni fog.

* * *

Amikor senki sem figyelt, Marshal belopózott a garázsba, Heather becsukta az ajtót és távol tartott mindenkit. A többiek, Trent, Geoff , Bridgette és Mandy is a garázsba tartottak, de Heather elintézte hogy kint maradjanak amíg Marshal végez.

\- Csak türelem, mi vagyunk az elsők. - A „mi" alatt a Triumvirátus tagjaira gondolt. - Kivárjátok a sorotokat vagy nem fáradtok fölöslegesen és nem is csináltok semmit. - A mondat után egy madár egy nagy adag ürüléket nyomott a fejére amin a többiek jót nevettek. Mielőtt sikítva elrohant volna, Marshal kiszólt.

\- Heather, egy kis segítség kéne. - Heather épphogy odafordult hozzá és próbált nem a madár sz*rra gondolni a fején.

\- Mi kéne?!

\- Csak küldj ide valakit!

Heather odarángatta Lindsayt hogy segítsen Marshalnak és elrohant a mosdóba lemosni a haját. Együtt szétszerelték a Séf motorját és titokban elvitték Owennek és Liznek hogy együtt rakják össze a bicikliket. Marshal még átnézte az alkatrészeket a kupacban és sok általános felszerelés mellett, talált még egy motort ami működött is

* * *

Geoff és Bridgette együtt rakták össze az álom biciklijüket, Trent egy szabványos típust rakott össze, Mandy a kézikönyv segítségével is alig értette és kénytelen volt a többiektől segítséget kérni.

\- Ezt hova is kell rakni? - Kérdezte Trentet.

\- Az a pedál. Ültél már valaha bicón?

\- Igen. Ültem már, de összerakni még nem raktam egyet sem és alapjáraton nem értek a szereléshez sem.

\- Akkor majd én segítek. Fontos hogy mi, többiek összetartsunk. A Triumvirátus erős és kitart. Még legyőzhetjük őket.

\- Tudom, csak ez a próba most nagyon betett nekem.

* * *

A Triumvirátus szépen haladt, Marshal már össze is rakta a saját és Heather biciklijét, Owen végzett a sajátjával, de Liz és Lindsay még egy kicsit lemaradtak. A fiúk segítettek nekik.

\- Hé, Heather, - Lindsay teljesen lázbajött. - itt egy ocsmány baba ami rád hasonlít! Marshal, a garázsban találtam egy játék buzogányt amit egy hozzád hasonló durva alak szeretne használni! - Lindsay ezt bóknak akarta szánni, de eléggé félreérthető volt.

* * *

Vallomások:

Lindsay

 _\- Azt hiszem, időnként rosszakat mondok. Egyszer azt mondtam a matek tanáromnak hogy a haja olyan mint a kutyaszőre, de félreértette. Úgy értettem mint az én kutyám, aranyos göndör szőre. Dicséretnek szántam._

* * *

\- Klassz. - Vágta rá Marshal.

\- Cuki, - Heather csak ennyit tudott mondani. - csak segíts Marshalnak és Owennek hogy mi nyerjük meg a próbát.

* * *

Vallomások:

Lindsay

 _\- Máskor meg egy 3 órás telefonálás alatt, elmondtam a barátnőmnek hogy a másik barátnőmet megcsalja a pasija. Akármi történt, másnapra teljesen kiakadt. Nagyon lehangoló. Vagy a telefonnak volt köze hozzá?_

* * *

Marshal és Owen befejezték Liz biciklijét és már csak Lindsay-ét kellett befejezni.

\- Hé, Marshal!

\- Hm?

\- Emlékszel még az első biciklizésre?

\- Még szép! - A munka alatt előtört belőlük a nosztalgia, Lindsay csak ledöbbenve hallgatta a történeteket. - A város utcáin tekertem, nem vettem észre hogy a gyalogos lámpa pirosra váltott és teljes gőzzel kimentem a forgalmas utcára és egy teherautó oldalról nekem jött. Ha nem lett volna rajtam védő felszerelés, tuti megnyomorodtam vagy meghaltam volna. - Lindsay a szája elé kapta a kezét a rémülettől.

\- Ez semmi. Egyszer, nem az első alkalommal, egy másikkal, a karom kicsavarodott a helyéről, 3 orvos kellett hogy le tudjanak fogni amíg befáslizzák.

\- Szép idők. - Történetek után, Lindsay felvett magára egy rózsaszín, pónis bukósisakot.

Chris ismét a diktafonba beszélt.

\- TÁBOROZÓK, ELÉRKEZETT A MEGMÉRETTETÉS IDEJE! A JÓ PEDÁLBÓL LESZ A MEDÁL! ÉS KIDERÜL HOGY KI AZ IDEÁL! - Lejárt a határidő és mindenkinek be kellett mutatni a járgányát. - Mi adtuk a cuccokat. Lássuk, mire jutottatok. - Először Heather-ét ellenőrizte. - Pompás aerodinamika.

\- Csupán 2 uncia a súlya. - A következő Trent biciklije volt, ő és Mandy együtt építettek és hasonló szabványúak lettek.

\- Hm, átlagosak, de praktikusak. Nem rossz. - Marshal járgánya inkább egy versenymotorra hasonlított mintsem biciklire. - Ez aztán egy nagyon menő… azt se tudom hogy ez motor vagy bringa?!

\- Inkább a kettő, nagyon is vagány kölyke! - A következő Lindsay-é volt, az orra egy lovacskát mintázott, a hátán lett volna a farka amit egy felmosóval helyettesítettek.

\- Aranyos, Barbie bringa. - Lizé sem maradt el, a kicsi lány egy apró, könnyen hajtható járgányt kapott. - Apró hölgy, apró bringa. Cuki, de vagány. - Geoffé következett. - Na de ez! Egy mennyei járgány, akár csajozni is lehetne vele! - Bridgette-é egy sportbringára sikeredett. - Ez sem semmi, a pasik tuti utánad fordulnak ha rajta vagy! - Owen egy apró triciklit épített magának amin elég nevetségesen nézett ki, de Chris tetszését elnyerte. - Egész jó példány! - Amint végignézte az össze bringát, a próba következő részére tért. - Most egy nagyon izgi feladat jön. Versenyezni fogtok ezekkel a szépségekkel. - Heather magabiztosan elmosolyodott, akárcsak Marshal.

\- Fantasztikus! Az én és Marshal bringája tuti nyerni fog!

\- Lehet, de nem ti fogtok a nyeregben ülni. - Jött a hideg zuhany. - Járgányt fogtok cserélni! Kegyetlen húzás, ugye? Gyülekező a parton.

A verseny a parton játszódott, mindenki hozta a biciklijét és Chris ismertette a szabályokat.

\- Elmondom hogy is lesz. - A kezében egy bukósisakot tartott, tele papírfecnikkel. - Mindenki húz egy nevet a sisakból és annak a bringáját használja. Akinek a biciklije átér a célszalagon, az újra versenybe szállhat a sérthetetlenségért.

A versenyzők a következő rend szerint húzták a neveket.

Marshal - Heather

Liz - Trent

Owen - Mandy

Heather - Bridgette

Mandy - Geoff

Bridgette - Owen

Geoff - Lindsay

Trent - Marshal

Lindsay - Liz

( **Ez aztán találomra volt.)**

* * *

Marshal nem örült ennek a cserének, még kevésbé hogy Trentnek kellett odaadnia. Trent sem rajongott az ötletért hogy az általa utált srác bringáját kellett kölcsön vennie, de ezek voltak a szabályok.

\- Ha össze mered törni, nem állok jót magamért. - Szögezte le Marshal.

\- Nyugi, nem vagyok akkora s*ggfej mint te.

\- Egy jó tanács, ha vesztésre állsz, nyomd meg a piros gombot. - Ajánlotta egy őrült vigyorral ami elég volt ahhoz hogy Trent biztos ne nyomja meg a gombot. - Jó muri lesz.

\- Akkor nem fogom megnyomni. - Marshal megvonta a vállát.

\- Te tudod.

A célszalagnál a Séf állt, érdektelenül és egy könyvet olvasott, Penny a pálya szélén állította fel az elsősegélyes sátrát. Előre izgalomba jött, biztos volt benne hogy sok sebesült lesz.

Mindenki kicserélte a biciklijét és felszállt a cserejárgányra, felsorakoztak a rajtvonalnál és Chris azon volt hogy indítsa a futamot.

\- Jól van, versenyzők! - Felemelte a zászlóját. - Felkészülni! Vigyázz! - Még gyorsan Penny felé fordult. - Penny nővér, maga álljon készenlétben! Rajt! - Amint meglengette a zászlót, mindenki teljes erőből tekerni kezdett.

Marshal szerencsére Heather biciklijét húzta amit ő rakott össze. Az övének a kisebb és könnyebb változata volt és ismerte a trükkjét, könnyen az élen haladt. Liz remekül haladt a középrészen Trent biciklijével, Owen, a termetéhez hűen lassan, de biztosan haladt Mandy biciklijén, Heather jóval lemaradt Marshal mögött, de mégis a középrész elején haladt Bridgette járgányán. Bridgette piszok jól haladt Owen mókázásra szánt triciklijén, Geoff egy kicsit kínosan érezte magát Lindsay lovacskás bringáján, de amint elérte a kellő sebességet már nem is törődött vele. Lindsay kicsit magas volt Liz biciklijéhez, de ő is jó tempót diktált, Mandy is megfelelő sebességgel hajtotta Geoff bringáját és nem maradt le. Trent ki nem mondta volna hangosan, de imádta Marshal álommotorját.

\- Hé, Trent! - Kiáltott oda Marshal. - Milyen a járgányom?!

\- Elmegy! - Trentet teljesen lázba hozta a száguldás és a sebesség és azt is elfeledtette vele hogy kinek a járgányát hajtja.

* * *

Vallomások:

Trent

 _\- Nehogy félre értsétek! Ki nem állhatom Marshalt, de egy valami biztos. Piszok jó járgányt rakott össze._

* * *

Mandy beérte Geoffet aki odaszólt hozzá.

\- Na, milyen?! A legjobb csavarokat használtam!

* * *

Vallomások:

Geoff

 _\- Igazából elfelejtettem őket becsavarni._

* * *

Hirtelen, Mandy alatt szétesett Geoff járgánya és Geoff a nem várt akadályban felesett és eltörte Lindsay bringáját. Lindsay, a tőle megszokott lassú felfogásával nem bírta kikerülni őket és Liz járgányát összetörve, felbotlott bennük.

\- Geoff, - Nyögte Mandy. - ezért még számolunk.

Amire végképp nem számítottak, hogy a sor legvégén, Owen ugrat egy nagyot és pont rájuk esve, összetörte Mandy biciklijét.

A többiek beértek a célba, Marshal és Trent voltak az elsők.

\- Ez aztán nem semmi! Egyetlen nagy kupaccá lett Mandy, Geoff, Lindsay és Owen! Penny, segíts rajtuk! - Az őrült nővér máris a gyengélkedőre vitte a sebesülteket, de nem szenvedtek komoly sérülést. - A sérthetetlenségért küzdők, Marshal álommotorja, Heather száguldója, Bridgette sport biciklije, Owen mókamobilja és Trent szabványosa! Irány a Motocross pálya!

A következő pálya már más volt, de akiknek egyben maradt a bringájuk, visszakapták és felsorakoztak az utolsó versenyre.

\- Hé, Bridge, klassz járgányod van! - Owent nem érdekelték a szövetségek, csak megdicsérte a másik biciklijét.

\- Köszi, Owen. A tiédet jó volt vezetni.

\- És muris is volt?

\- Az. - Marshal megragadta a fülénél és odasúgott neki.

\- Idefigyelj, a játéknak már rég nem azon a részén vagyunk amikor akárkivel barátkozhatsz! Vagy velünk vagy, vagy ellenünk! Melyik legyen?!

\- Veletek! Minden visszavonva!

\- Helyes.

Chris a terepmotorjával megérkezett.

\- Versenyzők, üdvözlök mindenkit a Motocross pályán! Mint azt látjátok, a saját bringátokon indultok. Lehetőleg, kerüljétek el a rejtett csapdákat! Némelyik elég halálos. Teszem azt, taposó aknák, csúszós olajfoltok és végül egy pirájás medence. Az első, aki átér a célszalagon, sérthetetlen lesz, de aki utoljára teszi ezt meg, elzavarjuk a szigetről. Nem lesz Tábortűzi Szertartás, se vitatkozás, se mályvacukor.

\- Marshal, egy stratégiát dolgoztam ki! - Heather felakarta használni Marshalt hogy hatástalanítsa a csapdákat, de Marshalnak is jobb ötlete támadt.

\- Én magam is.

\- Jó, de ez most nem érdekel…

\- Pedig egy nagyon jó terv. Biztos nem érdekel? - Heather megforgatta a szemeit.

\- Jó, mi az?

\- Én megnyerem a próbát, te leszel a második, a többiek közül valaki hazamegy. Te nem veszítesz semmit sem.

\- Marshal, ugye tudod hogyha nem teszed amit mondok, a jövőhéten téged szavazunk ki? És nélkülem nem lesz aki új stratégiákat találna ki.

\- Biztosra veszem hogy jó vezére leszek a Triumvirátusnak.

* * *

Vallomások:

Heather

 _\- Ez a fickó egy időzített bomba! Máris túl sok teret adtam neki és elkanászodott! A győzelem után, alaposan helyreteszem. Az lenne a legjobb ha ő veszítene, de magától biztos nem fog. Legalábbis ha nem teszek érte._

Marshal

 _\- Heather jó vezére a Triumvirátusnak, de vele szövetkezni olyan mint pengeélen táncolni. Meg kell szabadulnom tőle mielőtt egy olyan próbára kerül a sor amiben béna vagyok._

* * *

Heathernek nem tetszett Marshal viselkedése, így a másik szövetségeséhez fordult.

\- Owen,… - Már késő volt, Chris indította a versenyt.

\- Mindenki! Felkészülni! Vigyázz! Rajt!

Mindenki elindult, de Heather és Marshal agya egy rugóra járt és vártak egy kicsit amíg elindultak. Owen felrobbant az aknamezőn, a biciklije összetört és a célszalagnál lévő Séfre esett. Bridgette és Trent átjutottak az aknamezőn, de Bridgette megcsúszott, elesett az olajon, eltört a biciklije és ő is csupa fekete lett. Trent teljes sebességgel ugratott a pirájás medence felett, de a biciklije hátsó része bele ragadt a vízbe és a ragadozó halak lehúzták a mélybe és szétrágták.

Heather és Marshal ekkor indultak. Mindketten megfigyelték hogy hogyan menjenek át az aknamezőn. Egyszerre kapcsolták be a járgányuk motorját aminek a segítségével szuper gyorsan hajtottak át az olajfolton. Fej-fej mellett haladtak amikor elérték a pirájás medencét és Heather egy alattomos trükköt akart alkalmazni. A verseny előtt felvett egy fémrudat amit Marshal elülső kerekébe akart dobni, ezzel kiejtve őt.

Marshal ezt észrevette és az utolsó pillanatban felhúzta a motorja orrát és egykeréken folytatta a versenyt, ugyanakkora sebességgel. Heathert lenyűgözte a jelenet és a rámpa helyett, magas sebességgel hajtott át a medence felett, de Marshal, továbbra is egykeréken ment fel a rámpára és a járgánya teljesen megpördült a levegőben és ért földet a célszalag után, de összetört a járgánya és ha nem lett volna rajta sisak, a feje is összetört volna.

Ő és Heather egyszerre értek a célba és nem tudtak dönteni.

\- Én nyertem! Igaz?! - Követelte Heather miután leszállt a biciklijéről.

\- Hát… ezt most nem könnyű eldönteni. - Chris tanácstalan volt. - Kérhetném a visszajátszást?

\- De Chris, Marshalnak összetört a járgánya!

\- Igen, de a célszalagon belül ért földet és csak utána tört el.

Heather idegesen várta az eredményt, Marshal nagy nehezen feltápászkodott és örült hogy épp bőrrel megúszta az esést.

\- Heather… ez még tőled is durva volt. - Marshal megrémült.

\- Csak azt akartam hogy ess el. - Heather egyáltalán nem szégyellte magát. - Ne kapd fel a vizet. Te nem tudod mikor kell feladni.

* * *

Chris visszajött az eredménnyel.

\- Meg is van a győztes! Egy mikro centivel ugyan, de Marshal ért előbb a célba! - A fickó hangosan felkiáltott az örömétől. Heather megforgatta a szemeit.

\- Melyik idióta megy haza? - Trentre, Bridgette-re és Owenre nézett.

\- Te, Heather. - Marshalnak az örömtől, Heathernek a felháborodottságtól pattant ki a szeme.

\- MI VAN?! - Chris máris magyarázni kezdte.

\- Mivel Bridgette, Owen és Trent nem teljesítették a távot és a biciklijüknek is annyi, így nem lépték át a célszalagot és te haladtál át rajta utoljára. - Heather nem hitt a fülének, egy ilyen hülyeségen elhasalt. - Sétálj le a Szégyen Mólójára.

Heather dühösen felüvöltött hogy még az erdőben lévő vadállatok is megrémültek.

\- CHRIS, EZT NEM TEHETED! NEM FOGADOM EL! ÉN… - Penny, mint legutóbb Courtney-nak, Heathernek is beadott hátulról egy adag injekciós tűt amitól lenyugodott és elaludt.

\- Szerintem addig vigyétek amíg eszméletlen.

Lindsay egy kicsit aggódott, Heathert tartotta a legjobb barátnőjének és most elmegy.

\- Marshal, mit fogunk csinálni nélküle?!

\- Ne aggódj, Lindsay. - Finoman a vállára tette a kezét. - Majd én veszem át a vezetést.

A Séf feldobta az eszméletlen Heathert a hajóra és elvitte a szigetről. Mindenki örült hogy végre lelépett, de nem tudták mit gondoljanak Marshalról. Rossz fiú volt aki egy rossz lányt intézett el, de csak véletlenül. Trent és Geoff még nehezteltek rá, de Bridgette és Mandy megbékéltek vele. Lindsay kénytelen volt őt követni, ahogy Owen is. Az egyetlen kérdés, Liz hogy fog reagálni a vezető váltásra?

Kiderül a Totál Dráma Sziget következő részéből. Már csak 8-an maradtak.

* * *

 **Köszönöm hogy elolvastad, ha tetszett, jelöld a kedvenceid közé és követésre is és ne felejts el kritikát írni. Ha érdekel, a többi történetemet is elolvashatod:**

 **\- Elfen Lied, ahogyan még nem láttad**

 **\- Egy történet Myrtanából**

 **\- Fable: A szükséges rossz**

 **\- Elder Scrolls: Égkoszorúi krónika**


	18. Rémálom a Dráma Szigeten

**Halo, Csütörtök = új Totál Dráma. Kellemes olvasást kívánok.**

* * *

\- Legutóbb, a Totál Dráma Szigetén. - Chris kezdte az előzetest. - A játékosok saját járgányt építettek hogy egy terepversenyen küzdjenek a sérthetetlenségért. Akadtak győztesek és piszok nagy bukások is és Heather miatt, Marshalnak mutatnia kellett egy sosem látott kaszkadőrmutatványt. Csak a szerencsének köszönhetően, Marshal nyerte a próbát és átverte Heathert, elorozva a Triumvirátus vezetését és Heather ment haza. Heather valóban egy kétszínű k*rva aki bármit megtesz a győzelemért, de most visszanyalt a fagyi és ő került a Szégyen Mólóra és vitte el a Balek Hajó. Ki győz legközelebb? Ki veszít legközelebb? Ki újítja meg a szerződésem legközelebb? Az összes izgalmas kérdés felmerül legközelebb! A Totál! Dráma! Szigeten!

* * *

Késő éjszaka volt a táborban, a takarodó már rég elmúlt, de az összes táborozó ébren volt és egy véres horrorfilmet néztek közösen. Az éjszaka közepén egy őrült, félkezű, láncfűrészes és kampós gyilkos vadászott egy csapat ártatlan tinédzserre akik táborozni mentek az erdőbe. A gyilkos az összes fiatalt elkapta, csak egy lány maradt aki a könnyeivel és a rettenetes félelmével küszködve rohant a gyilkos elől és be szállt az autójába, de hiába, az nem indult. Az őrült, lengette a hatalmas láncfűrészét és szétszedte az autót, kirángatta a lányt, a kampóját a szájába tette és egy vörös vigyort vágott az arcára. A szegény lány tehetetlenül sikoltozott a fájdalomtól amikor a gyilkos a fűrészével apró darabokra aprította.

A játékosok együtt nézték a filmet, Marshal unott pofával és egy adag popcornnal kezében, Mandy sem rémült meg, ahogy Liz sem. Lindsay, Owen és Trent annál inkább. Bridgette Geoff karjaiba bújt a rémes film okozta félelem elűzése érdekében.

\- Ez most komoly?! - Kérdezte Marshal felháborodva és egy marék kukoricát hajított a filmvászon felé. - A csávó a hokimaszkban alig lát valamit, a jelmeze piszok bonyolult és nehéz benne mozogni, vaksötét van, ráadásul egyszer el is esett! A csaj, lévén hogy a főszereplő, nem támadott volna legalább rá?!

\- Te jó ég! - Owen teljesen beijedt és Liz karjaiba ugrott, kis híján agyon nyomva őt. - Teljesen szétszedi a kocsit! - Liz nagy nehezen kipréselte magát Owen szorításából és Marshalhoz csatlakozva, a logikai bukfenceket magyarázta.

\- Igen, jó ötlet volt késő éjszaka az erdőben enyelegni, miután a gyilkos 4 barátjukat már megölte ott. - Egy újabb vérfürdő folyt a vásznon és egy vérfagyasztó sikoly úgy megrémítette Owen hogy akkora erővel ölelte át Lizt hogy még a lelket is kiszorította belőle.

\- Az ementáli sajt összes lyukára! Ez brutális!

\- Ez annyira durva! - Lindsay sem volt sokkal bátrabb és Marshalhoz bújt inkább. Nem voltak egy pár, de benne bízott a legjobban. Hatalmas hiba volt. - Nem bírom a horrorfilmeket!

Miután a gyilkos végzett a lánnyal és kiélte a beteges élvezetét a kivégzésében, otthagyta a holttestet, visszament az erdőbe és olajra lépett.

\- Ez nagyon rémisztő volt! - Bridgette nem mert kibújni Geoff öleléséből és szorosabban ölelte. Trent ezt észrevette és a gratulációját egy felfele mutató hüvelykujjal jelezte.

A film véget ért és Marshal kivette a szalagot a gépből, vissza a helyére.

\- Most komolyan. Ennél gagyibb horrort még nem láttam. Nem csak alig volt benne gyilok, de a karakterek tök hülyék, a történetek pedig gyengén megírtak voltak!

\- Azért nekem elég rémes volt! - Owen még mindig magához préselt Lizt mint egy plüssbábut amitől a lány felemás szemei majdnem kipattantak, az arca teljesen belilult az oxigén hiányba és már arra sem volt ereje hogy megpróbálja lefejteni magáról Owen vastag karjait.

\- Ha ezt a moslékot félelmetesnek tartottad, akkor egy igazi horror filmtől a szíved is megállna. Ott van például a Fűrész, A kocka és az Until Dawn. Nézd meg ezeket és aztán mondd, hogy ez ijesztő. - A címek is elegek voltak hogy a félősebb táborozók megrémüljenek, de Marshal észrevette hogy Owen mindjárt megfojtja Lizt. - Owen, nem engednéd el Lizt mielőtt megölöd? - A kövér srác csak most vette észre hogy egy életjeleket alig mutató Lizt szorít a karjaiban és gyorsan elengedte. Szerencsére épp időben és az apró lány újra tudott lélegezni.

\- Valaki… - Liznek alig volt ereje beszélni. - nem tudja… - Kinyújtotta az elgémberedett gerincét. - mi lehet a mai próba? Már eltelt az egy hét. - Geoffnek is leesett.

\- Tényleg! Hol van Chris mester?!

* * *

A táborozók a stáb keresésére indultak és meg is találták a Séfet a mólón, de épp bőröndöket bakolt a hajóra.

\- Hé, Séf, ma nem lesz próba? - Vonta kérdőre Marshal, de teljesen beijedt, gyorsan felszállt a hajóra és Chrissel és Pennyvel együtt elhagyták a szigetet. Owen egy ott felejtett táskát kapott fel és utánuk kiabált.

\- ÖREG, EZT ITT FELEJTETTED! - A táskából kiesett egy újságpapír amit Owen felvett és a címlapon meg ragadt a tekintete. Két körözési plakát volt a címlapon. - Elszabadult két őrült gyilkos. Óvakodjanak a két veszélyes személytől. Az egyik egy nagydarab, kopasz, sötét bőrű férfi, hokimaszkban jár, az egyik keze kampó és láncfűrészt lenget. A két említett fegyverrel már legalább 30 emberrel végzett, brutális módszerrel. A másik, egy őrült, méregkeverő doktornő, véres orvosi köpenyben, az arcán egy gázálarccal és a kezén gumikesztyűben járkál. Egy állami kórházban 58 beteggel végzett különféle méreg injekcióval, illetve tablettával. Beteges szenvedélye hogy embereket rabol és különféle, brutális kísérleteket végez az áldozatain. - A többiek, Marshal, Mandy és Liz kivételével, teljesen megrémültek a hír hallatán.

\- Ez tuti kamu. - Jelentette ki Marshal. - Chris kitervelte az egészet. Megnézetett velünk egy csomó horrorfilmet, majd sietve távoztak a stábbal és most itt ez az újság a szökött gyilkosokról. Nem találja valaki egy kicsit klisésnek? - Owen egy kicsit szkeptikus volt ezzel kapcsolatban.

\- Nem tudom, Marshal. A Séf teljesen be volt ijedve. Ő nem ijed be csak úgy. - Ebben volt valami, mindenki emlékezett a kiképzésére.

\- Marshalnak igaza van. - Liz sem félt. - Csak ránk akar ijeszteni.

\- Ha ez csak egy trükk, - Owen kotorászott az itt felejtett táskában és egy lila tégelyt talált amin Chris arca volt. - Chris itt hagyná a kedvenc hajzseléjét? - Ha a többieknek voltak kétségei a gyilkosok valódiságát illetően, ez elfújta őket. Közismert tény volt Chrisről hogy a hajára nagyon sokat ad és egy napot nem bírna ki a kedvenc hajzseléje nélkül.

\- Talán mégsem átverés. - Lindsay is a hívők táborát gyarapította. - Olyan érzésem van mintha figyelnének! - Marshal csak a homlokára csapott.

\- Lindsay, ez egy valóságshow. Itt egyfolytában figyelnek. - Owen ismét kiakadt.

\- Akkor hogy jól értem, Chrisék itt hagytak minket miközben két őrült gyilkos van a szigeten?! - Marshal helyre rázta, ha igaz is volt a dolog, őt nem volt könnyű megijeszteni.

\- Nem, Chrisék el akarják velünk hitetni hogy itt hagytak minket az őrült gyilkosokkal. De nem dőlünk be nekik! - Marshal a kamerába nézett és merőn kihívta Christ.

* * *

A stáb sátrában, az erdő mélyén Chris kamerákkal figyelte a táborozók reakcióját a következő, be nem jelentett próbára.

\- Marshalnak igaza van. Ez egy újabb próba. Ma este, nyomon követhetjük hogy ki él túl egy igazi horrorfilmet. A mai epizód sztárvendégei, az őrült láncfűrészes és kampós gyilkos, valamint a segédje, a még őrültebb, gyilkos doktornő.

* * *

Vissza a táborba

\- Marshal, - Kezdte Trent. - ha ez igaz vagy kamu, akkor is ki kellene találni valamit. - Marsh nem értett egyet vele.

\- Ugyan már, ez csak Chris átverése. - Marshalnak eszébe jutott hogy milyen ember is Chris. - De elképzelhető hogy próbálkozik valamivel. - Meggondolta magát. - Igazad van. Tervre van szükségünk. - Hihetetlen, de ebben egyetértettek. - Menjünk a tábortűzhöz és agyaljunk ki valami stratégiát. Ki jön? - Mindenki belement.

* * *

Bridgette a szkeptikusok táborát gyarapította és kapva az alkalmon, ő és Geoff elmentek az erdőbe hogy egy kicsit egyedül lehessenek.

\- Írtó király hogy csak mi ketten vagyunk. - Geoff örült hogy kettesben lehet a barátnőjével aki osztotta a véleményét.

\- Tudom hogy nem érdemes ilyenkor az erdőben járni, de már nem bírtam volna ha tovább kellene várnom. - Bridgette egy kicsit zavarba jött.

\- Mire? - Geoff nem értette hogy mi hozta ennyire kínos helyzetbe Bridge-t. - Miért jöttünk az erdőbe? - Geoff egy kicsit ideges lett, csak ők ketten voltak a sötét erdő közepén. Mindenféle zaj hallatszódott, bagolyhuhogás, bokorzörgések és farkasvonyítások.

\- Csak ezért. - Bridgette levette a felsőjét és félmeztelenül odabújt Geoffhez akinek az ingjét és a kalapját segítette le.

\- Oh, igen. - A pár pontosan ezt az időpontot találta ki arra hogy szeretkezzenek egyet az erdőben.

* * *

Marshal a tábortűz köré hívta a játékosokat hogy ismertesse a leggyakoribb horrorfilmes túlélő szabályokat. Amíg a többiek a kiszavazó helységeken ültek, Marshal fel-alá járkált és magyarázott.

\- A horrorfilmek első szabálya, legyenek szüleid akik szeretnek és nem engednek el egy olyan helyre ahol tudják hogy van egy elvetemült gyilkos. Kettes szabály, ha egy olyan helyre mész ahol tudod hogy van egy elvetemült gyilkos, ne olyan helyet válassz ahol a rendfenntartó erők túl hülyék a munkájukhoz. Hármas szabály, ha egy olyan helyre mész ahol a zsaruk nem épp a munkájuk büszkeségei, amit egy hentes ki is használ, azzal hogy rád támad egy házban, ami tele van a barátaiddal és akikre ugyanúgy vadászik mint rád, ne legyél rest, segítséget hívni, ahelyett hogy csak állsz mint a fa. Négyes szabály, ha gyilkos üldözni kezd és a barátaid nincsenek a közelben, ne csak fejvesztve rohanj, főleg ha egyértelműen egy bonyolult jelmezt visel amiben csak nehezen tud mozogni, egy olyan maszkot visel amiben azt sem látja hogy mi van a lába előtt, ne legyél gyáva megtámadni. Főleg akkor ne ha csak egy keze van amiben egy veszélyes, nehéz láncfűrészt tart ami önmagára sokkal nagyobb fenyegetést jelent mint rád. Túlértékelik a láncfűrészt, nehéz, nem lehet vele rendesen célozni és ha kifogy belőle az üzemanyag, nem jó semmire. Használd a fejed mert az a fickó meg akar ölni téged. Nyomd le a rohadékot. - Marshal körbenézett a jelenlévőkön. - Hol van Geoff és Bridgette?

\- Az erdőben dugnak. - Mandy adta a gyors és lényegre törő magyarázatot

* * *

Geoffnél és Bridgette egy vad szeretkezésen lett túl. Bridgette Geoffen feküdt aki átölelte és úgy érezte hogy rátalált az igaz szerelemre. Már épp felöltöztek amikor egy láncfűrész berregését hallották a fák közül. Egy nagydarab, sötétbőrű, hokimaszkos és kampó kezű fickót láttak meg akinek az ép kezében egy láncfűrész berregett.

Nem kellett sok, a pár rohant az életéért, de a gyilkos a nyomukba eredt. Geoff haladt elől, de egy szirt széléhez ért ami több 100m magas volt, kisebb szirtekkel szegélyezve. Bridgette eszeveszetten rohant utána, de nem nézett maga elé és véletlenül nekiment Geoffnek és ketten együtt lezuhantak a szirtről. Előbb egy kiálló szirt tompította az esést, majd egy csipkebokros kiálló szirt, majd egy kecske szarvába estek, majd egy tűzcsapra, egy kaktuszra, egy tábortűzre és végül egy adag dinamit detonátorát indították be amitől lezuhantak a földre. Geoff került alulra, de Bridgette-en is meglátszottak a zuhanás nyomai.

\- Hé, Bridge, jól vagy? - Tért magához Geoff, de magáról sem tudta hogy hogy van.

\- Azt hiszem. - Bridgette nagy nehezen felállt és felsegítette a pasiját, de az üldözőjük gyorsan utolérte őket. Geoff szédelegve a barátnője és a gyilkos közé állt.

\- Nem hagyom hogy elvidd Bridgette-t! Fuss és feltartom!

\- Oh, ez olyan bátor dolog tőled.

\- Így emlékezz rám! - Geoff készen állt hogy ízekre szedje a gyilkost amikor Bridgette felkiáltott. - Bridgette! - A szörfös lányt egy gázálarcos doktornő kapta el aki egy injekciót szúrt a nyakába amitől azonnal elájult. Geoffet a láncfűrészes hátulról leütötte.

* * *

Amikor Geoff felébredt, nem tudta hogy hol volt.

\- Látom felébredtél. - Egy ismerős hang volt amit elsőnek meghallott.

\- Chris?! - A műsorvezető széles vigyorral üdvözölte. - Hol van Bridgette?! Két őrült gyilkos elrabolta és… - A sátorban egy csomó monitor volt amiken keresztül az egész tábort be lehetett látni és Geoff meglátta a gázálarcos nőt ahogy a barátnőjét vonszolja. - Ott az egyik! Oda megyek és kiszabadítom! - Az ajtón a nagydarab láncfűrészes fickó lépett be aki halálra rémítette Geoffet és felsikított, de Chris lenyugtatta.

\- Geoff, nyugi! - A láncfűrészes levette a maszkját és egy ismerős rém volt alatta. - Ez csak a Séf. - A gázálarcos nő behozta Bridgettet, ő is levette a maszkot. - A másik pedig Penny nővér. - Penny egy szagos sprayt fújt Bridgette orra alá amitől felébredt.

\- Mi történt? - Bridgette utolsó emléke a két gyilkos volt akik most ott álltak vele szemben.

\- Öhm… Chris, egy kis magyarázatot? - Geoff összezavarodott. - Miért öltözött a Séf és Penny nővér gyilkosoknak és raboltak el minket?

\- Ez a mai próba. Először, horrorfilmeket kellett néznetek, utána maradj életben. - Amint Geoff rájött a viccre, elröhögte magát, még Bridgette is megnyugodott.

\- Ez aztán óriási tréfa volt, Chris! Én meg totál azt hittem hogy végem!

\- Te tényleg feláldoztad volna magad hogy megmenthess? - Bridgette-t lenyűgözte Geoff önfeláldozása, a nyakába ugorva megcsókolta.

\- Csak azt tettem amit bármilyen férfi tett volna. - Geoff viszonozta a csókot, amit Chris félbeszakított.

\- Jól van, ezt tartogassátok a fel nem vett jelenetekre! Buktátok a próbát, de végig nézhetitek ahogy Penny és a Séf ijesztgeti a többieket. - Penny és a Séf visszavették a maszkjukat és elindultak a táborozók felé. - Azért ez nem is olyan rossz? - Még kiment a sátor elé hogy adjon pár tanácsot a két „gyilkosnak". - Szép munka, eddig, de Penny, ne csak az utolsó pillanatban lépj elő az árnyékból, annyi időre hogy nyakon szúrod az áldozatot, had lássanak egy kicsit és rémüljenek meg. Séf, te pedig menj egy kicsit rá a kampóra is, ne csak a láncfűrészre. - Nyugtázták és elindultak a többiekért.

A teliholdas éjszakában, a Séf vadul bekapcsolta a láncfűrészt, ezzel jelezve hogy a vadászat folytatódik.

* * *

Ezalatt a táborban, Marshal kirámolt egy régi raktárt és egy halom kezdetleges fegyvert, késeket, machetákat és hegyes botokat talált a többieknek.

\- Jól van, ahelyett hogy egymás s*ggszőrét számolgatnánk, vagy lerajzolnánk egymást, találtam néhány fegyvert amik hasznosak lehetnek a… - Hirtelen észrevette hogy kettővel kevesebb a létszám. - Hol van Lindsay és Owen? - Mandy válaszolt.

\- Lindsaynek pisilnie kellett, ezért megkérte Owent hogy kísérje el.

* * *

A mosdónál Lindsay már majdnem összevizelte magát amikor elérték a mosdót.

\- Jól van, nagy O. Légyszi, ne menj sehova amíg én pipilek egyet. Nem szeretném ha valamelyik gyilkos megtámadna.

\- Ne aggódj, Lindsay. Én nem megyek sehová. - Ígérte Owen, Lindsay ezt tudomásul véve, bement a mosdóba, de rögtön ezután, Owen egy ismerős hangot hallott. - Én ismerem ezt a hangot! - Owenbe villámcsapásként ütött a felismerés. - Ez a fagylaltos kocsi! Állj! Venni akarok egyet! - Úgy rohant a hang irányába mint… egy kövér fickó egy fagylaltos kocsi után.

* * *

Lindsay észrevette hogy Owen elment és teljesen megrémült. Mozgolódást hallott a mosdó túloldalán és a hang irányába ment. Hirtelen, a lefolyóból egy 6 lábú csótány mászott elő és a szöszi lány felé indult. Lindsay sikított és elrohant. Vak vesztve rohant körbe a táborban amíg beért a stáb sátrába.

\- Lindsay, nem esett bajod? - Kérdezte Chris, amíg Lindsaynek egy kampós kéz adott egy kulacs vizet.

\- Teljesen halálra rémültem attól a dögtől a mosdóban! - Tudomásul véve hogy ki is adta neki a kulacsot, újra sikítani akart, de Chris gyorsan elmagyarázta a helyzetet.

\- Ez csak a Séf. Ő és Penny a két gyilkos. Az volt a dolga hogy halálra rémiszenek, de a csótány túltett rajtuk.

\- Ez annyira durva.

\- Igaz, de te akkor sikítottál mint egy csecsemő, amikor se a Séf, se Penny, még csak rád se morogtak. Most nézzük mi a helyzet Pennyvel és Owennel. - Néztek a monitorok felé, az egyiken, Penny követte Owent aki még mindig a fagylaltos kocsit kereste.

* * *

Owen nem adta fel és a hang után ment, hirtelen egy mély, búvármaszkos légzést hallott maga mögül. A hang tulajdonosa megbökte, visszafordult és meglátta az őrült doktornőt, a véres köpenyében és a gázálarcban. A jobb kezében egy injekciós tűt tartott, felkészülve hogy beadja neki.

\- Elnézést, de nem látott erre egy fagylaltos kocsit? - Penny nem válaszolt, csak tovább lihegett a maszkba. Owen megvonta a vállát, de hirtelen leesett neki hogy ki is van mögötte, de mielőtt sikolthatott volna, beadta neki az injekciót amitől egy mázsás zsákként eldőlt.

Penny nem is próbálta meg elvonszolni a kövér fickót, a Séf segített neki. Hasonlóképpen reagált a többiekhez, Lindsay egy kicsit dühös volt rá amiért otthagyta.

* * *

Marshal már lemondott Geoffről, Bridgette-ről, Lindsay-ről és Owenről.

\- Komolyan, úgy hullanak a többiek mint a legyek és… - Ismét hiányzott 2 ember. - Hol van Trent és Liz? - Mandy volt az egyetlen aki ottmaradt.

\- Liz megéhezett. Ahelyett hogy egy idióta módjára, egyedül ment volna, megkérte Trentet hogy kísérje el.

* * *

Vallomások:

Marshal

 _\- Most komolyan, egyszer segítek másoknak szívjóságból, erre le se sz*rnak!_

* * *

Marshal már róluk is lemondott.

Az étkezdében Trent és Liz óvatosan lopakodtak a konyha felé, de valami becsapta hátulról az ajtót amitől Trent összerezzent, de Liz megőrizte a hidegvérét.

\- Nyugi, csak a szél csapta be.

\- Jól van. Keressünk valami kaját és húzzunk vissza. - Idegeskedett Trent. Liz kellemes, édes illatot érzett a konyhából.

\- Azt hiszem én találtam is valamit. - Elindult az illat irányába és látott egy tálca csokis süteményt.

\- Jól néznek ki. - Mindketten ettek egy-egy darabot, Trent felkapta a tálcát és együtt visszaindultak. - Vigyük vissza a többieknek.

Hirtelen egy rémisztő suttogást hallottak valahonnan.

\- _Liz. Trent. Sütemény!_ \- A villanyt lekapcsolták, Trent megrémült.

\- Nyugi, ez a csóró műsor csak nem tudja kifizetni a villanyszámlát és valaki csak egy kamerán keresztül beszél. Menjünk vissza. - Az alacsony lány nyugtatta a rémült társát és a kijárat felé mentek, de az ajtót a két gyilkos rontotta be.

\- Erre is van valami magyarázat?!

\- Futás!

Hiába, a Séf elkapta Trentet, Penny Lizt, beadott neki is egy injekciót és visszavitték a stáb sátorba őket.

* * *

A tábornál Marshal minden reményt feladott a többiekért, csak ő és Mandy maradtak.

\- Szerinted mi lett Lindsayvel és Owennnel? - Kérdezte Mandy.

\- Egy Lindsay szintű, sötét, szőke csaj az ilyen filmekben? Mindig az elején döglik meg. - Ezt természetesen mindenki hallotta.

* * *

Vallomások:

Lindsay

 _\- Hihetetlen hogy ezt mondta!_

* * *

\- Tudod mi a legdühítőbb? - Marshal nem tűnt dühösnek, csak csalódottnak.

\- Az hogy segíteni szerettél volna?

\- Nem. Az hogy annak a két gyilkosnak milyen kevés erőfeszítésbe került levadászni az idiótákat. Gondolod próbálták végrehajtani valamelyik tanácsom?

\- Ezt már nem tudjuk meg. Szerinted, tényleg meghaltak?

\- Igen. Nem a legeszesebbek és ha egy kis része is igaz annak az újságnak, akkor az a kettő az, és semmi esélyük nem lehetett. - Nem jött semmilyen válasz. - Mandy? - Nem volt senki sem a tábortűznél. - Most ez komoly?! - Marshalnak ennyi elég volt. - Tudjátok mit?! Remélem én leszek a következő célpont! Megyek és felkötöm magam a konyhában!

Mandy kiment a mólóra ahol szembe találta magát a láncfűrészes gyilkossal. A többiek lélegzet visszafojtva várták a párbajt.

\- Gyöngyöknek anyja! - Fakadt ki Owen. - Mandy szembeszáll egy őrült gyilkossal akinek láncfűrésze és kampója van!

* * *

Vallomások:

Mandy

 _\- Marshal már korábban is említette hogyha meghalnánk, akkor Christ és a csatornát beperelnék és súlyos pénzeket kellene fizetniük. Egyértelműen átverés az egész. Ez csak egy újabb próba. A gyilkos legyőzése egyértelműen a győzelmemet hozza előre._

* * *

Mandy elővette a vadászkését és szembeszállt a Séffel.

\- Na gyere csak, félkezű óriás! - A Séf megindult felé, a láncfűrészt lengette, de Mandy megfogadva Marshal tanácsait, félre rúgta a fűrészt, de a Séf a kampóval támadott amit kivédett a késével, majd ágyékon rúgva a támadót, lefegyverezte. - Én nyer… - Penny mögé került és egy injekciós tűt szúrt a nyakába.

\- Ezt el sem hiszem! - Penny magán kívül volt az örömtől. - Ennek mindenki bedől!

Mandy-t is elkapták és visszavitték a sátorba. Elmagyarázták neki a helyzetet, de felesleges volt. Tudta hogy kamu volt.

\- Nézzétek, - Mutatott Lindsay az egyik monitorra. - Marshal is egyedül száll szembe a gyilkossal!

\- Egy pillanat, - Jött a felismerés Liztől. - ha a Séf és Penny is itt van, akkor ki van Marshallal a konyhában?! - Mindenki megrémült.

\- Szentséges loláti! - Kiáltott fel Owen. - Ez az igazi őrült gyilkos, láncfűrésszel és kampóval!

Mindannyian elrohantak a konyhába hogy figyelmeztessék Marshalt, Chris közben még odasúgott Pennynek és a Séfnek.

\- Ez jót tesz majd a nézettségnek, de súlyosak lesznek a per költségei!

* * *

A konyhában Marshal épp sajtos melegszendvicset sütött magának, amikor az első gőzölgő szendvicset elkezdte, meghallott egy hátborzongató lihegést maga mögül.

\- Most ez komoly? - Egyáltalán nem rémült meg. Egyszerűen csak szarkasztikus volt. - Ez már kezd egy kicsit fárasztó lenni. Eleinte vicces volt, majd ijesztő, de már elég lapos. Komolyan, néztünk egy filmet egy őrült gyilkosról, erre mindenki eltűnik és megjelensz te. Kicsit sem sablonos. - Végre megfordult és megnézte a támadóját. Egy nagydarab, fehérbőrű fickó volt, hokimaszkban, egy félelmetes, de bonyolult jelmezben, az egyik keze kampó volt, a másikban egy bekapcsolt láncfűrészt tartott. - Haver, most ez komoly? - Marshal folytatta a szendvicsét. - Legalább egy reális jelmezt adtak volna! Tudsz rendesen mozogni? Látsz abban a maszkban valamit? Igaz, a láncfűrész ijesztő a filmekben, de közelharci fegyverként, k*rva sok hátránya van. - A gyilkos nem értette miről beszél, ő nem színész volt és nem bérelte fel senki sem. Tényleg egy börtön szökevény volt aki sok embert ölt már ezelőtt, erre Marshal úgy beszél vele mint egy idiótával. - Elég szánalmas hogy elfogadtad ezt a melót. Mondjuk megértem, kell a pénz, de legalább próbáld magad egy kicsit beleélni. Egy veszett gyilkos vagy aki simán kinyírna akárkit. Tudod mit? - Betömte a másik szendvicset is. - Próbálj csak letámadni a fűrésszel! Komolyan. Mintha tényleg meg akarnál ölni! - A gyilkos tényleg meg akarta ölni és lesújtott a láncfűrésszel Marshallra, de könnyedén kitért előle és kirúgta a súlyos szerszámot a kezéből. - Látod? Ennyi. Most mit teszel? Fegyvertelen vagy. - A gyilkos felé tartotta a kampóját. - Azzal a kis bicskával? Ha ennyire szeretnél a földre kerülni. - Marshalt katonaként kiképezték a közelharcra és könnyen a földre dobta a gyilkost, lefegyverezve a kampós kezét amivel felfedte a csonkját. - Azt meg kell hagyni, ez azért élethűre sikerült.

Hirtelen az étkezde ajtaja becsapódott és mindenki Marshalhoz kiabált.

\- MARSHAL, Ő AZ IGAZI ŐRÜLT GYILKOS LÁNCFŰRÉSSZEL ÉS KAMPÓVAL! - A kiabálás elhalt amint meglátták a gyilkost összeverve a padlón aki felháborodottan felállt.

\- Jól van, én elhúzom a csíkot! - Marshal is ledöbbent, egy igazi bűnözőt vert most meg. - Még a sitten is jobban bántak velem! - A gyilkos annyira kiábrándult magában és a gyilkolásban mutatott hozzá nem értésében hogy önként visszament a börtönbe.

* * *

A Tábortűzi Szertartás

\- Szerintem egyértelmű hogy Marshallé a sérthetetlenség. - Kezdte Chris. - Akárcsak az hogy Lindsay megy a Szégyen Mólóra. - Mielőtt bárki kérdőre vonhatta volna, megválaszolta a fel nem tett kérdést. - Ő volt az egyetlen aki akkor is sírt és sikoltozott amikor az őrült gyilkos még ott sem volt! - Lindsay teljesen letört. - Ne aggódj. Senki sem haragszik rád. Ég veled.

Lindsaytől mindenki könnyes búcsút vett, komolyan, még Marshalnak és Liznek is hiányozni fog, de ez a játékszabály. Már csak 7 játékos maradt.

* * *

 **Köszönöm hogy elolvastad, ha tetszett, jelöld be a kedvenceid közé, követésre és ne felejts el kritikát írni. Ha érdekel, a többi történetemet is elolvashatod:**

 **\- Elfen Lied, ahogyan még nem láttad**

 **\- Egy történet Myrtanából**

 **\- Elder Scrolls: Égkoszorúi krónika**

 **\- Fable: A szükséges rossz**


	19. Állat vadászat

**Halo, csütörtök van és tudjuk mit jelent ez. Kellemes olvasást kívánok.**

* * *

\- Legutóbb, a Totál Dráma Szigeten, - Kezdte Chris, éjszaka, egy hódot etetve. - két szökött, tébolyult gyilkos szabadult el a szigeten. Az egyik egy hegyes, hentes kampóval és egy láncfűrésszel. A másik egy halom injekciós tűvel és benne mindenféle méreggel. Sikoltozásban nem volt hiány ami elég fölöslegesnek tűnhet annak aki tudja hogy az egész átverés volt. Mandy volt az egyetlen aki szembemert szállni a két kamu gyilkossal, de Marshal aratta a győzelmet aki véletlenül egy igazi gyilkost tanított móresre a konyhában. Lindsay volt az akit elvitt a Balek Hajó. Csak 7 versenyző maradt! Ki győz majd? Ki veszít? - A hód megharapta. - Áu! Kinek kell veszettség elleni oltást beadnia, hála ennek a kis… - Visszafojtotta a haragját és a fejére vette a hódot mint egy fejfedőt. - Kiderül, ha megnézik a ma esti epizódot! A Totál! Dráma! Szigetén!

* * *

A szigeten, a táborozók épp reggelizni indultak, Owen szedett egy csokor virágot és át akarta adni Liznek.

\- Hé, mivel már nem kell titkolni hogy szövetségesek vagyunk, - Kezdte a kövér fickó. - egy kis szépséggel kedveskednék egy kicsi és szép lánynak. - Liz lefáradtan felsóhajtott.

\- Owen, már megmondtam hogy nem érdekel. A cél az hogy győzzek és nem keresek magamnak pasit. - Owen nem adta fel.

\- Ugyan, legalább esélyt adj! Kedves vagyok és figyelmes. - Próbálkozott, de Liz csak megforgatta a szemeit és magyarázni kezdett.

\- Lehet hogy te boldoggá tehetsz egy másik lányt, de nem engem. Én magamnak való vagyok, nem vagyok jó barátnő. Kissé megrémiszt hogy valaki elvárja tőlem hogy ugyanúgy viszonozzam az érzéseit mint ő irántam. Nem nekem való a párkapcsolat. - Owen nem válaszolt, hirtelen eltűnt. - Owen? - Mindenki megdöbbent ezen és körbeállták a helyszínt.

\- Az előbb, - Kezdte Marshal. - nem 100kg-s hájpacni udvarolt neked, Liz?

\- Csak 99kg vagyok! - Fakadt ki Owen, a fáról lógott le, a lábánál megkötözve. - Valaki csapdát állított. - Hirtelen, egy nagy ketrec esett a többiekre, őket is fogságba ejtve. - Kettőt is.

\- Jó reggelt, versenyzők! - Chris köszöntötte a játékosokat, egy hóddal a fején. - Vagy mondjam úgy, - Levette az állatot a fejéről. - csapdások?! Jöhet a mai feladat? - Elővett egy kést amitől egy kicsit mindenki megijedt. - Remek! Akkor beszéljük meg kaja közben! - Megfordult és az ebédlő felé indult.

\- Azért még visszajössz kiszabadítani minket?! - Owen egy kicsit kétségbeesett, de Chris felé hajította a kését, elvágva a kötelet ami fogva tartotta. A hatalmas súlyával rázuhant a ketrecre amitől kinyílt az ajtaja.

* * *

Az ebédlőben a szokásosnál is undorítóbb reggeli várta a játékosokat.

\- Nyers tészta? - Olyan ragacsos volt hogy csak nagy erőkifejtéssel lehetett kanalazni. Owen volt az egyetlen aki jóízűen habzsolta. Liz undorodva próbálta rágcsálni, de félig kemény volt, félig olyan mint a rágógumi és az íze, borzalmas és odalökte Owennek.

\- Gyerekek, - Chris egy érdekes bejelentést tett. - már csak 7-en vagytok a Totál Dráma Szigeten. A mai próbát követő Tábortűzi Szertartás után, csak 6-an lesztek. Közeledünk a végéhez. Adjatok bele mindent!

* * *

Vallomások:

Marshal

 _\- Mennyi esélyem van nyerni? Szerintem egész sok. Erősebb és ravaszabb vagyok a többieknél. Bármi legyen későbbiekben a kihívás, lenyomok akárkit. Esetleg, Mandy az egyetlen aki kihívást jelenthet. El kell intéznem, mielőbb. Nem beszélve Trentről és Geoffről. A két jóbarát is alám áshat. Lizt se becsüljük alá. Lehet hogy kicsi, de okos és elég jó vegyi cuccokat tud kreálni. Nem beszélve, hogy hosszú ideig rejtve tudott maradni, előttem is._

Geoff

 _\- Nahát, ez annyira oltári! A végső 7-es és én és Bridgette még bent vagyunk! Akár győzhetnék is! 2 éve engem választottak a diáktanács elnökének és még csak beszédet sem kellett tartanom! Simán összehoztam. Juhé!_

* * *

\- A mai próbánál, kiderül hogy ki az elsőrangú cserkész és kiváló nyomolvasó. 8 órátok van hogy fogjatok egy állatot. - Marshal egyből megragadta Owen karját és felkiáltott.

\- Megvan! - Owent nem zavarta, csak zabált tovább.

\- Vadon élő állatot! - Pontosított Chris. - Amit el kell juttatni a tábortűznél lévő ketrecbe. Épségben. A szigeten mindenféle állatot megtalálhattok mert a vadőröknek gyakran kell elszállítani az állatokat, a saját érdekükben. Nem beszélve a táborozók érdekéről. - Liznek kérdése volt.

\- Nem lehetne hogy megsütjük? - Liz nem bírta megenni a mai ragacsos tésztát és szeretett volna már valami rendeset enni. - Legalább ennénk egy jót.

\- Jó hogy említed, Liz! Az első, aki elkapja az állatát, nem csak sérthetetlenséget nyer, de degeszre tömheti magát a kedvenc kajáival. - Liz arca erre felvidult.

* * *

Vallomások:

Liz

 _\- Ezt a versenyt én fogom megnyerni!_

Owen

 _\- Nem semmi hogy bent vagyok az első 7-ben! Ki gondolta volna hogy én ilyen közel kerülök a győzelemhez?! Az nem lenne semmi! Itt mindenki jobban megérdemelné mint én! Marshallon kívül. Ő elég ijesztő fickó, de félni nem félek tőle. - Hirtelen kopogás hallatszott az ajtón és az emlegetett, ijesztő fickó hangja hallatszott._

 _\- Owen, végeztél már?! - A kövér fickó összerezzent._

 _\- Mindjárt megvagyok!_

* * *

A táborozók a csónakháznál gyűltek össze. Chris egy papírcetlivel teli kalapot hozott magával.

\- Mindenki húz egy cetlit a kalapból és így választ egy adott állatot.

Owen mókust, Bridgette békát, Marshal mosómedvét, Mandy kacsát, Geoff hódot, Trent szarvast és Liz egy medvét.

\- Medvét?! - Liz teljesen kiakadt. - Nem kaphatnék valami mást?

\- Sajnálom, Liz. Nem maradt másik állat.

\- De hogy kaphatnék el egy medvét, pusztakézzel?

\- Kaptok 1 percet hogy körül nézzetek a csónakházban.

\- De még úgy is, nincs rá sok esély. Így nem játszok! - Liz azon volt hogy kihagyja a mai próbát, de Chrisnek is volt hozzá egy szava.

\- Aki nem teljesíti a próbát, arra büntetés vár.

\- Kibírom.

\- Igazán? Ki kell takarítanod a közös mellékhelyiséget. Egyedül. - Liz megtorpant és vetett egy pillantást az említett WC-re.

Legalább 3 és fél évtized telhetett el az utolsó takarítása óta, minden csupa mocsok volt amihez nem volt megfelelő tisztítószer a takarításához, tele volt bogarakkal, pókhálóval és nem beszélve hogy Owen, a mai, nyers tészta reggeli után mit végzett az egyik fülkében. A legutolsó WC csészében valami zöld folyadék bugyborékolt ami feltehetően Owenből jött ki. Ez mindenkinek extra motivációt adott.

\- Bocsi, - Szabadkozott Owen. - egy kicsit sokat ettem a finom, tésztából. - Még eresztett egy nagyot amitől még jobban elundorodtak tőle.

\- Jól van, versenyzők, összesen 1 percetek van a felszerelés keresésre.

* * *

Az óra ketyegett és a versenyzők nem vesztegették az időt, teljesen felforgatták a csónakházat felszerelés után kutatva. Marshal megtalálta a megfelelő fegyvert egy mosómedve elfogásához.

\- Egy kábító pisztoly! És van is benne elég lövedék. - Boldogan eltette. Owen is talált valamit ami segíthet a mókus elfogásában.

\- Nézd csak! - Mutatta Geoffnek. - Papírtörlő! - Geoff is előkotorta a dolgot ami a hód elkapását segíti elő. - Egy porzsák?! Zseniális!

\- Már csak 10 másodperc! - Lizen kívül mindenki összeszedte a szükséges felszerelést. Mandy egy kis doboznyi kacsacsalit és egy kis dobozt, Bridgette egy vödröt, Trent egy kötelet. Liz kétségbeesetten megragadott egy hálót, aminek semmi esélye nem lehetett egy medve ellen, de megakadt a szeme egy régi, szarvas jelmezen még a Paintballos játékról.

* * *

Vallomások:

Mandy

 _\- Nem tudom mennyi esélyem van nyerni. Eredetileg csak szocializálódni küldtek ide. Nem számítottam rá hogy ilyen messzire jutok. Ha már eddig eljöttem, megpróbálok nyerni._

Liz

 _\- Szerintem van esélyem nyerni. Nem a mai próbán! Itt el fogok vérezni. De ha a ma esti szavazást túlélem, esélyes lehetek a 100000$-ra. A Marshallal való szövetségem át tud segíteni bizonyos próbákon és most hogy nincs itt Heather hogy 24 órán át ossza az észt, nem kell aggódnom hogy feldühítem Marshalt. Sajnos ő éppoly szeszélyes szövetséges mint Heather, de sokkal türelmesebb is. Csak egy esélyem lesz lecsapni rá, és ha elvétem, végem. Egy darabig Marshallal kell szövetkeznem._

* * *

\- Mindenki kész van? - Kérdezte Chris.

\- IGEN! - Lizen kívül mindenki készen állt.

\- Indulás!

* * *

Vallomások:

Marshal

 _\- Nem vagyok hülye, Liz előbb-utóbb ellenem fordul, de a többiek kizárt hogy bevegyék. Azután hogy ő is részt vett abban amit Gwennel és Trenttel tettünk? Még érdemes fenntartani a szövetségünket. Owennek elcsavarta a fejét és velük együtt, még mi vagyunk a Drámai Triumvirátus._

* * *

Mandy kezdte a vadászatot. Nem először cserkészett már állatot, tudta hogy nagyon óvatosnak kell lennie. Legszívesebben ledobná a késével és végezne vele, de a szabály kikötötte hogy az állatot épségben kell elfogni. Egy bokorból kiszúrt egy kacsát ami ételt keresett. Elővette a csalival teli dobozt, kiszórta hogy a kacsa megtalálja és gyorsan elrohant onnan. Nem akarta hogy a madár észrevegye, ezért messziről figyelte és egyre nagyobb adagokat szórt szét az állatnak.

Bridgette egy vödörrel kutatott egy békát és egy saras, mocsaras helyen talált is egyet. Magabiztosan elindult a vödörrel a béka felé, de az elugrott onnan.

* * *

Vallomások:

Bridgette

 _\- Szerintem van esélyem nyerni. Örülök hogy találkoztam Geoffel, nagyon jó pasi és szerintem ő az igazi. Ez már többet ér mint a pénz. A legjobb tudásom szerint fogok játszani, olyan keményen ahogy tudok, remélve hogy nem szab gátat közém és Geoff közé._

* * *

Bridgette nem adta fel, folyamatosan a béka nyomában volt, de az mindig kicselezte. Bridgette egyre idegesebben hajszolta a békát és amikor már azt hitte hogy elkapja, elsüllyedt egy mély pocsolyában. A szörfös lány most csupa víz és sár lett.

\- Talán nehezebb lesz mint gondoltam.

* * *

Liznek nem tetszett a gondolat hogy újra felvegye a szarvas jelmezt, de el kellett kapnia a medvét hogyha nem akarja Owen után takarítani a WC-t. Felvette a szarvakat a fejére és a kis farkacskát a fenekére hogy elcsalja a medvét.

\- Öhm… - Elméletben jól hangzott a terve, de gyakorlatban, amikor ott állt a barlang előtt, benne egy 3-4 mázsás fenevaddal ami egyetlen ütéssel megtudná ölni, már ijesztő volt végrehajtani. - Medve úr, nem érdekli egy kis őzgida? - Alig volt bátorsága megszólalni, így nem meglepő hogy nem jött reakció a ragadozótól. - Hahó, Medve úr?! Itthon van?! - Hirtelen egy hatalmas üvöltés jött a barlangból hogy Liz a nyakába kapta a lábait és rohant ahogy csak bírt.

* * *

Marshal talált egy mosómedvét ami egy bokorban keresett élelmet magának. Felhúzta a pisztolyát és szabályosan az állatra szegezte.

\- Szevasz, kisöreg. Próbálj ne mozogni és egy-kettőre túl leszünk rajta. - Hirtelen zörejt hallott maga mögül és egy halom, dühös mosómedve szemezett vele. Magabiztosan rájuk szegezte a pisztolyt. - Jól van, ki lesz az első? - Egyre több és több mosómedve jelent meg és átalakultak egy hatalmas mosómedve Transformers robottá. Marshalnak a lélegzete is elakadt ezen. - Ilyet se látni mindennap.

* * *

Trent hiába járta az erdőt, nem talált egyetlen szarvast sem. Már épp kezdte feladni a reményt amikor mozgást hallott a fák közül és meglátott egy pár szarvat az egyik bokor mögül. A lasszóját ráhajította és érezte hogy elkapta az áldozatát mert egy puffanás jelezte hogy a földre esett.

Rögtön odament hogy megnézze mit fogott, de kiábrándult. Lizt kapta el aki épp elrejtőzött a medve elől.

\- Liz, mit csinálsz itt, szarvasnak öltözve?! - Az apró lány dühösen felállt a sárból és Trentre meredt.

\- Trent, eressz el! - A kötél még mindig a mellkasára volt kötözve.

\- Bocsi. De minek a jelmez?

\- Megpróbáltam elcsalni a medvét a táborba, de ijesztőbb mint gondolnád. - Trent eloldotta róla a kötelet, de nem szánta a lányt, azok után amit ő tett vele.

\- Igen, a karma elég szemét tud lenni. - Liz összehúzta a szemeit.

\- Nem tudod merre van Marshal? Ő segíthetne nekem.

\- Ha tudnám se mondanám meg. - Trent még haragudott mindkettőjükre. Liz nem hibáztatta érte, de nem is ujjongott miatta. - Nem akarom hogy a medve széttépjen téged, de remélem nem is fogod el. Te és Marshal büntetést érdemelnétek azért amit tettetek. Ha megbocsátasz, el kell kapnom egy igazi szarvast.

* * *

Vallomások:

Trent

 _\- Én már egy ideje nem a pénzért csinálom. Amióta Marshal, Heather és Liz elintézték hogy Gwent szavazzák ki, megígértem neki hogy olyan messzire jutok amennyire csak tudok és hogy nem hagyom őket nyerni. Heather már elment, de a másik kettő még itt van és az egyikük biztos bejut a végső 6-osba. Amint Marshal és Liz kiesik, nekem onnantól mindegy ki nyer._

* * *

Mandy a maradék csalit a dobozába szórta, a kacsa belement és abban a pillanatban, rázárta a tetőt és visszavitte a táborba. Mandy nyerte meg a sérthetetlenséget és az 5 csillagos vacsorát.

Marshal nem sok mindentől rettegett, de egy óriás, mosómedvékből álló szörny azon kevesek közé tartozott amik menekülésre kényszerítették. Ha a nevetséges szerzetnek nem lett volna elég a különös léte, az egyik karjából mosómedvéket lőtt Marshalra. Óvatosan kerülgette a lövedékeket, de egy szakadékhoz érve megtorpant, visszafordult és a fenevad ismét lőtt amivel arcon találta és lezuhant a mélybe. A mosómedve a fejét karmolászta, de Marshal a kábítópisztolyával lelőtte és visszavitte a táborba.

* * *

Owen nagyon nehezen felmászott egy fára ami majdnem összeszakadt a nagy súlya alatt, de meglátott rajta egy mókust és óvatosan megközelítette.

\- A természettudós egy lesz a világgal. A részévé válik. A kedves állatokkal létesített szemkontaktus békét teremt. - Lassan odahajolt a mókushoz. - Mi egyek vagyunk, kishaver. Úgy bizony. Te vagy az egyetlen aki elválaszt engem és a diadalt. Azért én kedvellek. - A mókus hirtelen megharapta Owen orrát amitől hangosan felkiáltott és leszakadt alatta a faág.

* * *

Liz kifogyott az ötletekből. Nem tudta hogyan is ejthetne fogságba egy medvét. A jelmez beválna, de túlságosan félt hogy a medve megeszi. Az egyetlen lehetősége hogy megvárja Marshalt és segítséget kér tőle. Hirtelen meglátta hogy Mandy rohan a tábor felé egy dobozzal amit behajított a ketrecbe és egy kacsa ugrott elő belőle.

\- Én nyertem! - Mandy nem volt hencegő típus, de most büszke volt magára. - Biztos benne leszek a 6-ban és telezabálom magam. - Liz csak irigyen, lehorgasztott szemmel bámult rá.

* * *

Vallomások:

Liz

 _\- Rohadt, mázlista!_

* * *

\- Te nem keresed az állatod?

\- Segítség nélkül nem fog menni. Marshal segíthet. Őt várom.

\- Értem.

Hirtelen Marshal is megjelent, a kezében egy alvó mosómacival amit berakott a kacsa mellé.

\- Na, milyen vagyok? - Diadalittasan a tarkójára kulcsolta a kezét, de Mandy letörte a kedvét.

\- Megelőztelek. Én nyertem. - Marshal megforgatta a szemeit. A vadászlány a kabinjába ment lepihenni, de Marshal észrevette hogy Liz még nem kapta el a medvéjét

\- Felteszem el kéne egy kis segítség? - Liz csak beismerően bólintott.

\- Már van tervem, - Liz ismét elővette a szarvas jelmezt. - gondoltam ezzel idecsalhatnám a táborba, de félek hogy elkap.

\- Nem rossz ötlet. Ebben épp tudok segíteni.

\- Hogyan?

\- Csak csináld azt amit eredetileg csinálni akartál, vedd fel a jelmezt és csalogasd. Felteszem, gyorsan futsz, ne hagyd le a medvét mert napestig sem végzünk. - Elővette a kábítópisztolyát. - Hátulról követlek és ha azt látom hogy elkapna vagy visszafordulna és engem támadna meg, ezzel ártalmatlanítom.

\- De akkor hogyan hozzuk el a táborba.

\- Szólsz Owennek hogy segítsen. Ketten csak megbírjuk mozdítani amíg alszik.

\- Ez akár működhet. - Liz már magabiztosabban vágott neki a feladatnak.

* * *

Geoff már órák óta járta a folyót és talált egy hód gátat. Bebújt alá és megtalálta a bejáratát. A belsejében tökéletesen faragott bútorok és fapadlózat volt mérnöki mesterséggel kirakva. A falakon képek lógtak a hódok családtagjairól és régi emlékekről. Az asztalnál 3 hód ült akik nem tudták mire vélni a hívatlan látogatót. Az egyikük arcon csapta a farkával.

\- Au! Hódok, ne b*sszatok fel! Ne akarjátok hogy bedühödjek. - Hiába a figyelmeztetés, mindhárom hód vadul kezdte el csapkodni.

* * *

Bridgette nem adta fel a béka utáni vadászatot és tetőtől-talpig sárosan próbált kitalálni egy tervet hogyan kaphatná el. Egy pocsolyán ment körbe, de a béke utánozta és 3-szor megkerülték a pocsolyát. Bridgette-nek ötlete támadt, otthagyta a vödröt, félig lehajtva és a másik irányba indult. A terve bejött és a béka a vödör felé vette az irányt, de elugrott mellette, Bridge kétségbeesetten próbálta rávetni magát a békára, de elugrott előle és hasast esett a pocsolyába.

\- Talán nagyobb esélyem lett volna a medvére.

* * *

Owen kifulladva üldözte a mókust aki erőfeszítés nélkül futott előle, mintha csak játszana vele.

\- A természettudós szeretné, ha a mókus végre észhez térne! - A mókus nem állt meg, futott tovább. - A természettudós rámutatna, hogy a természet szemében mi mind egyek vagyunk és szeretjük egymást! - Annyira rohant hogy nekiment egy fának és eldőlt. Feltápászkodott és a mókus után ment. - Működj együtt! Így kikészítesz!

* * *

Geoff elhozta az egész hód gátat a táborba és mindhárom hódot kirázta belőle.

\- Ez aztán nem semmi, Geoff! - Chris gratulált a sikeres vadászathoz. - És nem vagy veszett.

Bridgette, a felismerhetetlenségig összesározta magát, úgy lihegett mint aki egy maratont futott le, de a vödörben ott volt a békája. Geoff legszívesebben, átölelte volna, de csupa sár volt és ő sem mondott semmit, csak elment zuhanyozni.

* * *

Liz ismét felvette a szarvas jelmezt és újra a medvebarlangjához ment, de ezúttal, Marshal is elkísérte. Bebújt egy szikla mögé, felkészítette a pisztolyát, arra az esetre ha lőni kéne és jelzett Liznek hogy készen áll. Liz összeszedte a bátorságát és hívta a medvét. Ezúttal gyorsabban morgott fel, kijött a barlangból és Lizt szarvasnak nézve, üldözőbe vette. Az apró lány félt, de megőrizte a nyugalmát és egy olyan tempót vett fel hogy a medve ne maradjon le. Tudta, hogyha utoléri, akkor vége a dalnak. Marshal ott volt és ha utoléri, akkor elkábítja mielőtt hozzáérne.

Trent órák óta settenkedett az erdőben, de még mindig nem talált egyetlen szarvast sem. Egy újabb zörejt hallott a bokrok közül, ezúttal biztos volt benne hogy végre egy szarvast kap el. A lasszóját az adott hang irányába dobta és érezte hogy elkapta ami ott van.

\- Na végre! - Amint megnézte a zsákmányát, rögtön elszállt az öröme.

\- Te szándékosan csinálod?! - Ismét Lizt kapta el, ezúttal a lábait kötözte össze és arccal esett a sárba.

\- Te a nyomomban jársz?! - Trent is furának és ismerősnek találta ezt a jelenetet.

\- Hogy én?! Már megint megkötöztél és azt hiszed én követlek?! Gyorsan, eressz el!

\- Tudod mit? Inkább… - Valaki hirtelen megbökte hátulról, megfordult és szembe találta magát egy hatalmas medvével aki ráüvöltött.

Mielőtt megtámadhatta volna bármelyik táborozót, egy színes végű injekció állt a medve hátsó felébe. Marshal megmentette mindkettőjüket.

\- Mi történt, Liz? Elestél? - Amint meglátta Trentet, mellette a földön fekvő, megkötözött Lizt, volt elképzelése mi is történt.

\- Trent is szarvasnak nézett és megkötözött. - Liz elég idegesnek tűnt.

\- Nem szándékos volt! - Trent, nem akart belezavarni a tervükbe. - Honnan kellett volna tudnom hogy másodszor is erre jössz, szarvasnak öltözve?!

\- Már mindegy, Liz szólj Owennek hogy segítsen! Trent, ha még egyszer megkötöznél valakit közülünk, bajok lesznek. - Trent tudomásul vette és tovább állt.

* * *

Owen az egész erdőn végig üldözte a mókust mire elért a táborba.

\- A természettudóst nem lehet legyőzni! - Már majdnem elért a ketrecig vele, de még futtatott vele néhány kört a tábor körül. - Chris, nyisd ki az ajtót! - A műsorvezető kinyitotta és a mókus berohant a ketrecbe. - Gyorsan, csukd be!

\- Biztos?

\- Csukd már be! - Chris megvonta a vállát és becsukta.

Owen fellélegzett hogy a feladata teljesítve van, de valami nem volt rendben. Ő is be lett zárva. Végignézett a kisállatokon akik gyilkos tekintettel meredtek rá. Owen érezte a negatív energiákat, arra készülnek hogy megtámadják.

\- Öhm… szia kiskacsa. Milyen helyes kis mosómaci. Nem is beszélve, a bájos kis hódok mellett. - Mind hiába, az összes állat egyszerre támadta meg. - NE! ÉN TERMÉSZETTUDÓS VAGYOK!

\- Talán rosszkor zavarok? - A csetepatét Liz szakította félbe.

\- Dehogy… áu! - Az állatkák továbbra is harapták, karmolták vagy ütögették, de szinte meg sem érezte Liz közelében. - Elkaptad az állatod?

\- Igen és nem. A segítséged kellene. - Owen arca felragyogott amikor Liz a segítségét kérte.

\- Bármiben!

* * *

Amint az utolsó állatka is eleresztette, Liz kinyitotta a ketrec ajtót és Owennel együtt elmentek az alvó medvéhez.

\- Magasságos eidami sajt lyuk! - Nem is kell mondani, Owen megrémült. - Egy medve!

\- Nyugi, alszik mint a bunda. - Marshal felügyelte, nehogy idő előtt felébredjen. - Segíts elvinni a táborba, egyedül nem bírom el és kétlem hogy Liz megbírná emelni.

\- És ha felébred?! - Marshal odaadta a pisztolyát Liznek.

\- Ha azt látod hogy felébred, lődd le. Gyere, Owen, segíts!

Owen rettegve, de megragadta a medvét a hátsó lábainál és segített Marshalnak elcipelni a ketrecbe. Amint bedobták, elkezdett felébredni, de már nem volt probléma.

\- El se hiszem hogy működött! - Liz nem hitt a szemének, elkaptak egy medvét. Visszaadta a pisztolyt Marshalnak.

\- Állati királyok voltunk! - Owen is ujjongott, erősen háton csapta Marshalt aki emiatt véletlenül, elsütötte a kábító pisztolyt, aminek a lövedéke, Liz fenekébe fúródott és összeesett.

\- Hoppá.

Lizből kihúzták a nyílvesszőt, de nem tudott járni vagy mozogni. Beszélni is épp csak tudott, de végig nyáladzva.

\- Na jó, ezs ki vót? - Marshal lefáradtan Owenre mutatott aki nagyon szégyellte magát. - Ezsét még sámolunk.

\- Bocsánat.

\- Meg kell beszélnünk hogy kit szavazzunk ki. - Marshal felkapta Lizt és visszaindultak a kabinjaikba. A Triumvirátus ismét megegyezett egymással.

* * *

Vallomások:

Marshal

 _\- Heather nélkül gyerekjáték a vezetés._

* * *

A Tábortűzi Szertartásnál

Mind a 7 játékos a tábortűz köré ült, Liz tolókocsiban volt, kábán, de ő is tudott szavazni.

\- Megtörtént a szavazás és döntést hoztatok. 7-en vagytok, de csak 6 cukor van a tálcán. Aki a nevét hallja, kijön és elveszi a cukrát. Az aki nem kap mályvacukrot, azonnal lemegy a Szégyen Mólóra, felszáll a Balek Hajóra és sicc! Pontosabban, kihull a versenyből. És nem jössz vissza. Soha. - Elkezdődött a sorsolás.

* * *

Vallomások:

Trent

 _\- Amit soha nem akarnék látni, Marshallon kívül? Az itteni kaját._

Marshal

 _\- Az itteni kaját._

Liz

 _\- A kaját._

Marshal

 _\- Undorító,_

Bridgette

 _\- gusztustalan,_

Trent

 _\- romlott,_

Liz

 _\- penészes! Nem találkoztam undorítóbb kajával életem során! Nem is beszélve a mosdóról!_

Marshal

 _\- Még engem is megrémiszt!_

Mandy

 _\- Kétlem hogy bárki is takarította volna őket amióta megépült a hely._

Marshal

 _\- Kib*szott büdös!_

Liz

 _\- Ez egy undorító hely!_

* * *

\- Az első mályvacukor tulajdonosa, - Mindenki lélegzet visszafojtva figyelte a házigazdát és a kezében lévő cukrot. - Mandy. - Egyértelműen, ő volt a sérthetetlen. Folytatta a kiszavazhatókkal. - Bridgette, Owen, Trent, - Két mályvacukor maradt, 3 versenyző, Marshal, Geoff és Liz, aki nyáladzva, egy tolószékben, de idegesen várta a fejleményeket. - Marshal. Egy cukor, két ember. Geoff, Liz. Egyikőtök az utolsó estéjét tölti a Totál Dráma Szigeten. - Liz képtelen volt megmozdulni, csak a szemeit Geoff felé forgatta, aki idegesen visszanézett rá, majd Bridgette-re, a barátnőjére.

\- Ne csináld már, Chris! - Kiáltott fel Trent. - Add már oda Geoffnek!

\- Hát… - Chris egy kicsit bámult, de kiosztotta az utolsó cukrot. - Nem. - Liz kapta meg, de nem tudta elkapni, így a fejéhez csapódott. - Geoff, ideje haza kullognod!

Geoff, Bridgette és Trent ledöbbentek, de Marshal és Liz csak sunyin felnevettek.

\- Hát akkor, ennyi volt. - Geoff még elbúcsúzott a barátnőjétől. - Ég veled, Bridge. Hiányozni fogsz. Szeretlek.

\- Én is szeretlek, Geoff! Megpróbálok nyerni! Érted is! - Egy búcsúcsókot nyomtak egymás arcára, de véget ért és Geoffnek fel kellett szállnia a hajóra.

Chris még egy dologgal megbízta Trentet.

\- Hé, Trent! Te nem kaptad el az állatod! Így te takarítod ki a mosdót! - A kezébe nyomott egy felmosót és egy vödröt. Trent most vesztett el egy barátot és még a büntető munkát is el kell végeznie.

\- Tlent, - Szólt oda Liz, lebénulva, de gúnyosan és ha tudott volna, sunyin vigyorogva, miközben Marshal visszatolta a lányok kabinjához. - mit isz mondtá a kalmálól?

Trent csak dühösen elvette a tisztító eszközöket és elindult a mosdó felé. Kemény és undorító munka volt, de megcsinálta.

Már csak 6 játékos maradt.

* * *

Szavazási arány:

Geoff: 3

Liz: 2

Marshal: 2

* * *

 **Köszönöm hogy elolvastad, ha tetszett, jelöld be a kedvenceid közé, követésre és ne felejts el kritikát írni. Ha érdekel, a többi történetemet is elolvashatod:**

 **\- Elfen Lied, ahogyan még nem láttad**

 **\- Egy történet Myrtanából**

 **\- Elder Scrolls: Égkoszorúi krónika**

 **\- Fable: A szükséges rossz**


	20. Triplakarú Triatlon

**Halo, csütörtök van és... a többit tudjátok.**

* * *

\- Legutóbb, a Totál Dráma Szigeten! - Chris kezdte az előzetest. - A táborozók kirándulásra indultak, mintha állatkerti őrök lennének. Habár, Owen jóvoltából, Marshal nem csak az állatokat kábította el. Liz bekapott egy kábító lövedéket, de a két szövetségese kisegítette őt egy medve elfogásával. A próbát Mandy teljesítette és Trent volt az egyetlen aki nem kapta el az állatát. Mandy megkapta a jutalmát, Trent pedig a büntetését. Végül Geoff volt az akit elvitt a Balekhajó. Ő és Bridgette könnyes búcsút vettek egymástól. Ezen a héten, a 6 megmaradt játékos, ilyen közel van már ahhoz hogy megszerezzék a 100000$-t és a ma esti szavazás után, 5-en még közelebb jutnak hozzá. A Triumvirátus elég erős, de kibír-e még egy próbát ez a szövetség? Marshal és Liz ismét elkerülik a Balek Hajót? És kit szavaznak ki ezen a héten, a legizgalmasabb Tábortűzi Szertartáson? Most kiderül! A Totál! Dráma! Szigeten!

* * *

A táborlakókat egy helikopter zúgása zavarta fel álmából amit Chris vezetett.

\- Nem lehetne halkabban?! - Kiabált Marshal.

\- Mi van már? - Trent is felébredt.

\- Csak nem helifánkok?! - Owen még félig álomban volt.

* * *

Chris leköszönt hozzájuk a helikopteréből.

\- Üdv mindenkinek, a Totál Dráma Szigeten! Majdnem 3 hónap alatt láttuk ahogy 20 versenyző a végsőkig feszíti a húrt! De hiába, mégis kirúgták őket a bajtársaik. Akik eddig elmentek, Ezekiel, Eva, Noah, Justin, Izzy, Tyler, Harold, Cody, Katie, Sadie, Taylor, Beth, Leshawna, DJ, Courtney, Gwen, Duncan, Heather, Lindsay és Geoff. - Chris leszállt a helikopterével és ismertette ami eddig történt. - Csak 6-an maradtak és 3 havi bogárirtás, undorító étel és hányinger budik után, a mi 6 döntősünk, ilyen közel van hozzá hogy bármelyikük repüljön. Kitaláltuk a legjobb módját hogy hogyan vegyük le a terhet a vállukról. De inkább azt mondtuk, jobb ötlet lenne humorba oltani az egészet, - Elővett egy bilincset. - összeláncoljuk őket és végig nézzük ahogyan egymás idegeire mennek. A mai próba neve, Triplakarú Triatlon! - Owen ezen ledöbbent.

\- Tripla kar?! Vagyis 3 kar?!

\- Így ám! 3 feladat, 3 két fős csapat, 3 karpár csapat!

\- Mi választjuk a társakat? - Kérdezte Mandy, bár előre sejtette a választ.

\- Nem, véletlenszerűen választjuk ki hogy ki kivel lesz. A győztes csapat mindkét tagja sérthetetlen lesz.

* * *

Vallomások:

Marshal

 _\- Lassan 3 hónapja tart ez az egész sz*rság. Komolyan mondom, az agyam egyik fele azon van hogy megöljön itt mindenkit, a másik fele pedig egyetért. Ha választanom kéne hogy kit öljek meg először, azt mondom Owent. Ha még egyszer eltömíti valamelyik nyilvános WC-t, álmomban az orrom alá f*ngik, vagy valami hülyeséggel felhúz, el fogom törni az állkapcsát._

Owen

 _\- Király, bébi! A végső 6-os! Tétet az asztalra!_

 _\- Ne üvölts már!_

 _\- Juhé. Nagyon jó itt lenni! Oda meg vissza vagyok!_

Bridgette

 _\- Nagyon király hogy bent vagyok a végső 6-ban, de hiányzik Geoff. Nélküle, nem is tudom. Mintha nem is lenne értelme. Remélem nézel, ha igen, akkor nem kell aggódnod, helyetted is keményen hajtok._

Mandy

 _\- Ez a hely kikészít, szép lassan. Nem tudom hogy ez normális, vagy csak én vagyok antiszociális, de a többiek már annyira idegesítenek, hogy legszívesebben saját magamat szavaznám ki. Ez a pottyantó az egyetlen hely ahol nyugi van. Trent és Bridgette rendben van, Marshal elég nagy s*ggfej, Liz egy sunyi kis k*rva, Owen meg egy mocskos disznó és ezt veheti bóknak! Soha ne gyere ide utána, alapból is büdös, de miután használta, orrfacsaró! A kiszavazásom talán megváltás lenne._

Liz

 _\- Nem tudom meddig bírom még. Elég kemény itt lenni, a borzalmas kaja miatt ki kell vizsgáltatnom magam egy normális orvossal. Egy épelméjűvel. A többiek, Owen halálra idegesít, Marshal és Bridgette rendben van, Trent egy eminens kis nyápic, Mandy teljesen különálló. Ki kell tartanom, 100000$ a tét._

Trent

 _\- Nem is tudom mit mondjak. Talán nem is olyan rossz hogy Gwen elment, neki legalább nem kell elviselnie mindazt amit nekünk. Nem kell ebből a pocsék kosztból ennie, nem kell idegeskednie hogy legközelebb talán ő megy haza és nem kamerázzák a nap 24 órájában. Persze, jó lenne ha itt lenne. Nagyon hiányzik, ha nézed, tudd hogy szeretlek és ígérem, nem hagyom hogy Marshal vagy Liz nyerjen!_

* * *

A próbára véletlenszerű párokat választottak, Mandy volt Owennel, Trent Bridgette-el és Marshal pedig Lizzel.

\- Az első a három feladat közül, - Kezdte Chris az eligazítást. - versenyszerű zabálás. - Owen teljesen izgalomba jött.

\- Ez mintha egy álom lenne!

\- Csak próbáld nem elszúrni. - Vetette oda Mandy.

\- Minden csapatban lesz egy etető és egy evő. Az evő a háta mögé rakja a két kezét hogy az etetőnek nehezebb feladata legyen. Még egy dolog, - Elővett egy koponya formájú, aranyszínű kulcsot. - ez itt a bilincseitek kulcsa. Minden feladat után el lehet venni hogy megszabadulj a társadtól, - Mandy ennek örült, de jött a fekete leves. - viszont, ha ezt megteszed, mindketten kiestek. A Séf minden csapatnak készített étkeket. Az a csapat nyer akinek az evője a legrövidebb úton tünteti el az összes ételt.

\- Owen, egyértelműen te eszel. - Utasította Mandy, Owen nem ellenkezett.

\- Majd én eszek. - Marshal önként jelentkezett, Liz is egyetértett.

\- Nem tudom, Bridgette, nem valami erős a gyomrom, de ha nem akarod, akkor bevállalom. - Az utolsó csapat nem tudott megegyezni, Trentnek gyenge gyomra volt, Bridgette vegetáriánus.

\- Miért kérdezed?

\- Geoff mondta hogy vega vagy. Ha az elveid tiltják…

\- Már elhatároztam hogy a győzelem érdekében, félreteszem az elveim és megígértem Geoffnek hogy mindent beleadok. Kivéve, ha delfin hús lesz.

\- Akkor, eszel?

\- Persze.

A Séf mindhárom csapatnak ugyanolyan és ugyanannyi ételt osztott, volt ott minden, zöld sültcsirke, sajttorta és egy különös, sárga főzelék.

\- Miért zöld a csirke? - Kérdezte Liz és örült hogy nem neki kell megennie.

\- Csak becsukom a szemem és lenyelem mint a gyógyszert. - Mondta a taktikáját Marshal.

\- Szerintem Lime-al van ízesítve és azért zöld! - Owent nem rettentette el, sőt, izgalomba hozta.

Az evők hátra tették a kezüket és kezdődött is az etetés. Trent kellemes tempóban etette Bridgette-t, Marshalnak nagyon le kellet hajolnia hogy Liz a szájába tudja tenni az ételt, de Mandy olyan gyorsan tömte Owent ahogy csak tudta, de még az is lassú volt.

\- Igyekezz! - Owent nem etetni szokás, kész csoda hogy nem harapta le Mandy kezét.

\- Csinálom ahogy tudom!

Marshalnak nagyon kényelmetlen volt hogy le kellett hajolnia és félrenyelt. Fuldokolva elkezdett köhögni és kiköpte a megakadt falatot, de folytatta tovább. Trent észrevette hogy lemaradtak és egyre gyorsabban kezdte tömni Bridgette-t, a szörfös lány eleinte próbálta tartani a tempót, de Trent nem lassított és egyre többet és egyre gyorsabban küldte Bridgette-be az ételt aki majdnem belefulladt.

Mandy hiába kapcsolt rá, nem volt elég gyors Owen etetéséhez és ötlete támadt. Megfogta az egész tálcát és beleöntötte a tartalmát Owen szájába.

\- A győztesek, Mandy és Owen! - Jelentette be Chris és mindenki leállt.

\- Szép volt, Owen. - Mandy, ha büszke is volt Owenre, nem adta sok jelét, egyszerűen, mintha le akarná rázni. - Ebben legalább jó vagy.

\- Öhm… köszi.

* * *

Vallomások:

Owen

 _\- Nem tudom mit gondoljak, Mandy csak lerázott néhány keresetlen szóval. Hiába nyertem meg az evőversenyt, mintha utálna._

Mandy

 _\- Nem vagyok jó barátkozásban és Owen elég idegesítő, de most elég büszke voltam rá. Nem biztos hogy jól fejeztem ki magam._

* * *

Marshal felegyenesedett a kényelmetlen pozíciójából és kinyújtotta a gerincét. Bridgette-t Trent teljesen teletömte és összehányta magát.

\- Nem gondolod hogy… - Újabb sugár hányás jött ki. - túlzásba estél? - Trent most rosszul érezte magát, Bridgette majdnem megfulladt.

\- Sajnálom, csak nyerni akartam.

Hirtelen Owen belei elkezdtek bugyogni és mindenki, legfőképpen Mandy riadt meg.

\- Gyorsan, a mosdóba!

\- Ne! Várj… - Mandy hiába kiabált, Owen maga után rángatta a földön, miközben folyamatosan a képébe fingott, egyenesen a mosdóba ahol olyan ocsmány és büdös dolgot látott és érzett hogy majdnem megfulladt.

* * *

Vallomások:

Mandy és Owen (Meg vannak bilincselve, így egyszerre vannak a vallomások is)

 _\- Ennyi volt! Owen most húzta ki a gyufát! Nem érdekel hogy együtt vagyunk, de Owen s*ggére egy vegyi hulladék jelet kéne kirakni!_

 _\- Nem gondolod hogy ez azért egy kicsit durva?_

 _\- Nem!_

* * *

Chris lengette a koponya kulcsot és Mandy hajlott afelé hogy elfogadja, de erőt vett magán hogy kibírjon még egy feladatot Owennel. Trent arra számított hogy Bridgette feladja, de nem tette. Marshal és Liz is kitartottak.

\- Akkor senki sem kéri a kulcsot? - Nem jelentkeztek érte.

\- Mi lesz a feladat? - Kérdezte Bridgette.

\- 3 kenut találtok a parton. Mindegyik csapat kap egyet. A feladat, el kell evezni a csónakban, - Ismét meglengette a kulcsot. - bilincsbe verve. Egészen a Csonti Szigetre. Amint odaértek, találtok egy-egy hátizsákot amiben az azt követő feladathoz lesz szükség. Rajta! - Mindenki átgázolt rajta és a kenukhoz siettek.

\- Liz, én ülök hátra és kormányzok, te evezz elől. - Liz és Marshal között nem volt vita.

\- Owen, hátra ülsz és kormányozol! - Utasította Mandy, nem volt jó a tengeren, mindig émelygett a sós vízen.

\- Akkor, ki kormányoz? - Kérdezte Trent.

\- Majd én. - Bridgette és Trent is megegyezett.

Mindenki vízre tette a csónakot és eveztek.

\- Nem hagyjuk hogy bármi is az utunkat állja, ugye, Liz? - Marshal határozott volt és nem hagyta hogy bármi eltántorítsa.

\- Ahogy mondod!

Trent mindent beleadott volna az evezésbe, de érezte hogy Bridgette nem veszi fel a tempóját.

\- Mégis, mit csinálsz?! Evezz már, Bridgette!

\- Túl gyorsan evezel, nem tudom felvenni a ritmusod! Lassíts!

\- Lassítsak?! Ha lassítok akkor Marshal és Liz zsebelik be ezt a feladatot!

\- És akkor mi van?!

\- Már lassan másfél hónapja próbálok megszabadulni tőlük, de mindig megússzák! Valamit tenni kéne hogy kikerüljenek innen!

\- Megértem, nem kedveled őket, de ha így, lóhalálában rohansz, nem törődve azokkal akik a barátaid, akkor előbb-utóbb magadra maradsz és veszíteni fogsz! - Trent lelassított.

* * *

Mindegyik csapat már megközelítette a Csonti szigetet.

\- Egész kiskorom óta úgy érzem, nem hallgatják meg a mondandóimat. - Owen megpróbált beszélgetni Mandy-vel. - Pedig én mélyen érző ember vagyok. - Mandy tudta hogy ez jó lehetőség lenne hogy szocializálódjon, de inkább a feladatra koncentrált.

\- Owen, most nem érdekel. Mindjárt elérjük a partot.

Marshal és Liz ért előbb a partra és a hátizsákból kivették a kis voodoo bábu darabot.

\- Ez valahonnan ismerős. - Marshalt nem rémítette meg, ahogy Lizt sem. Nem hittek az átkokban.

A többiek is kivették a darabjaikat, Owen megrémült rajta, ahogy Trent és Bridgette is. Chris helikopterrel jelent meg.

\- ÜDV A MÁSODIK FELADAT MÁSODIK RÉSZÉNÉL! A 7-IG EPIZÓDBAN, BETH MAGÁVAL HOZTA A CSONTI SZIGET KABALÁJÁT!

\- Azt mondta hogy visszavitte! - Mondta Owen.

\- HAZUDOTT! SZÉTTÉPTE ÉS LEHÚZTA A WC-N!

\- Fúj! - Gyorsan eldobta a darabot.

\- TUDOM! A HÁTIZSÁKOKBAN LÉVŐ DARABOK, 3 EGYENLŐ RÉSZRE VANNAK VÁGVA! VISSZA KELL JUTTATNI ŐKET A BOSZORKÁNYBARLANGBA! NEM ÁRT SIETNI! MINÉL TOVÁBB VAN ITT A BABA, ANNÁL ROSSZABB! MÉG EGY SZABÁLY, AZ EGYIKŐTÖKNEK CIPELNIE KELL A MÁSIKAT! JÓ MULATÁST!

\- Ugorj, Liz! - Marshal cipelte Lizt, Owen Mandy-t, Trent pedig Bridgette-t.

* * *

Trent teljes erővel hajtotta magát, hangosan lihegett, az evezés kivette az ereje nagyját és nem bírta tartani a tempót Marshallal. Még Owen is megelőzte, nem adta fel és megpróbált minden erejével a lehető leggyorsabban rohanni, de Bridgette észrevette és leszállt.

\- Mit csinálsz?! - Lihegte Trent. - Szállj vissza!

\- Túlhajtod magad! Cseréljünk! Én cipellek!

\- Nem! Nem hagyhatom hogy egy lány cipeljen!

\- Miért hajszolod ennyire magad?

\- Megígértem Gwennek hogy elintézem Marshalt és Lizt! Ők penderítették ki a szigetről és én semmit sem tudtam tenni hogy elmenjenek! Ha most veszítek, lehet én megyek el legközelebb és Gwen csalódni fog bennem!

\- Gondolod hogy Gwen azt akarná hogy így túlhajtsd magad? Én is megígértem Geoffnek hogy olyan keményen játszok ahogy csak bírok, de nem akarhatja hogy bele is dögöljek. Le kell lassítanod, vagy a vesztedbe rohansz! - Trent vett egy nagy levegőt és lenyugodott.

A következő pillanatban Bridgette felkapta és ő cipelte Trentet.

\- Mit csi…

\- Pihenj. Majd én viszlek.

* * *

Owen és Marshal különböző úton haladtak, a térkép szerint mindkét út elvisz a barlangba, de Owen és Mandy gyorsabban odaértek.

\- Megérkeztünk! - Mandy elővette a bábut, de egy pók rámászott Owen arcára aki megrémült és elrohant, magával húzva Mandy-t.

A következő csapat, Marshal és Liz volt, de egy halom, kőkorszaki hód állta az útjukat, vicsorogva. Liz megrémült tőlük, de Marshal elővette az előző részben zsákmányolt kábító pisztolyát és lelőtte vele az óriás hódokat. Az összes töltény elfogyott, szerezni nem tud többet, így eldobta. Liz elővette a darabot és bedobta a barlangba.

* * *

Mindegyik csapat visszatért a táborba ahol Chris kihirdette a győztest.

\- Egy pont illeti, Marshal és Liz csapatát. Emlékezetes nap a mai. Nyálas ételharc, ragadozó hódok, de ideje lenne végre győzni is. Trent és Bridgette csapatán kívül mindenkinek van pontja, de még ők is belehúzhatnak. Az utolsó feladat, - Lehúzta a ponyvát mindhárom asztalról és az összes eddigi játékos feje. - a Szégyen és a Megalázottság totem oszlopa. A feladat, olyan sorrendbe rakni a fejeket ahogy kiszavazták őket. Kivéve, ha valakit nem érdekel az egérút? - Ismét felmutatta a koponya kulcsot, de senki sem jelentkezet. - Fejeket gördíteni!

Mandy azon agyalt hogy ki is volt az első, egy fura kölyök aki sértegette őt és az összes lányt a szigeten, Owen egy másik fejet vett fel.

\- Nézd csak, Justin jó fej csávó. Még a róla készült faragás is jól néz ki! Mármint ez egy…

\- Owen, fogd be és segíts keresni! - Mandy a következő fejet kereste. - Eva, felforgatta az egész kabint mert Heather ellopta az mp3 lejátszóját. Egy idegbeteg állat.

Marshal és Liz már előrébb tartottak.

\- Ott van Noah, aki annyira okosnak hitte magát és végül ez lett a veszte. - Liz felemelte Noah fejét és gúnyosan Eváéra rakta.

\- És Justin, ővillogósága! Kívül csupa fény, de a feje tök sötét. - Mindketten felnevettek.

Trent lenyugodott és türelmes tempóban kezdte keresni a következő fejet.

* * *

Vallomások:

Trent

 _\- Bridgette-nek igaza van. Teljesen megőrültem és túlhajtottam magam. Le kell nyugodnom vagy nem győzhetem le Marshalt._

* * *

\- Izzy az 5-ik. - Trent nem szívesen emlékezett vissza. - Emlékszem, beöltözött medvének és halálra rémített mindenkit.

\- Az durva lehetett.

\- A durva az volt amikor egy igazi medve is felbukkant!

\- Akkor, Tyler a következő. Fél a csirkéktől! - Ez már jobban szórakoztatta őket és együtt felnevettek.

\- Igen, emlékszem! Az enyém a pantomimes, de legyőztem. Beugrottam a vízbe. Smink nélkül nem érnek semmit. A tiéd mi is volt?

\- Egyedül az erdőben.

\- Sikerült teljesíteni?

\- Nem.

\- Sajnálom.

Mandy és Owen sem adták fel és eljutottak a hetedik fej következett.

\- Harold, az az idióta elégette az evezőket. Geoff sebesültnek tettette magát hogy bevágódhasson Bridgette-nél.

\- Ez elég ciki.

\- Az volt.

\- De Harold legyőzte Marshalt kidobósban!

\- Marshal holtfáradt volt és alig állt a lábán. Nem hiszem hogy tiszta küzdelem lett volna.

\- Azért ért.

\- Ki a következő?

\- Cody! Szerencsétlent hogy elkapta egy medve. Kegyelemből szavaztuk ki.

\- Megértem.

Marshal és Liz is tartották a tempót

\- A kilencedik helyen Katie és Sadie egyszerre mentek ki. - Liz fogta a két fejet. - A két locsifecsi.

\- Emlékszem arra a próbára, kiváló tortát raktál össze amivel a mi csapatunk nyert. - Marshal a következő, jól ismert fejet vette ki.

\- Taylor, könnyebb volt behálózni mint egy vakot.

\- Nem is kedvelted?

\- Dögös volt meg minden, de semmi komoly. Elvégre, csak játszunk.

Trent és Bridgette a 12-ik kiesettet rakták.

\- Azt hiszem Beth következik. - Magyarázta Trent. - Kedves lány volt és kiállt Heather ellen.

\- A következő Leshawna. Nem egy csapatban voltunk, de rendesnek tűnt.

\- Az volt. Kár érte.

A játékosok egymás után rakták a fejeket amikor Trent és Bridgette elértek Gwenhez, Trentnek a szíve is megszakadt.

\- Hiányzik, ugye?

\- Igen. Csalódást okoztam neki.

\- Téged csapdába csaltak. Mindkettőtöket. Még játékban vagy. Még nyerhetsz.

\- Igazad van!

Végül meg lett a győztes csapat.

\- Kihirdetem hogy ki lett a győztes! Trent és Bridgette! Mindhárom csapat 1 ponttal rendelkezik és nincs több feladat mára! Ma este mindenki kiszavazható!

* * *

Vallomások:

Trent

 _\- Szerencsém volt hogy Bridgette-t kaptam társnak. Ha nem segített volna, kitudja mi lett volna velem. Geoff, szerencsés vagy hogy ilyen barátnőd van._

* * *

A Tábortűzi Szertartás:

\- Meg lett a szavazás és döntést hoztatok. 5 mályvacukor van a tálcán, de 6-an vagytok. A táborozó aki ma este nem kap cukrot, kimegy a Szégyen Mólóra, felszáll a Balek Hajóra. Azaz, kiesik a versenyből. És nem jöhet vissza. Soha. - Elkezdte a sorsolást. - Az első mályvacukor tulajdonosa, Bridgette, aztán Liz. 4 versenyző maradt, 3 mályvacukor. A következő cukor gazdája, Trent, Owen. - Egy cukor maradt és két játékos. Mandy és Marshal, idegesen összenéztek. - Igen, az egyikőtök arcáról mindjárt eltűnik a vigyor.

* * *

Vallomások:

Marshal

 _\- A triumvirátus a mai próba után, erősebb mint valaha. Liznek megmondtam hogy szavazzuk ki Mandy-t, már egy ideje tüske a szemünkben._

Liz

 _\- Marshal megkért hogy Mandy-re szavazzak és utasítsam rá Owent is. Mandy az egyetlen aki egyenlő ellenfele lehet Marshalnak, de kizárt hogy szövetkezne velem. Azt nem tudom hogy Owen mennyire került közel hozzá a mai próbán, de kétlem hogy sikerült._

Trent

 _\- Értelemszerűen, Marshalra szavazok._

Bridgette

 _\- Trent nagyon elszánt volt a mai próbán. Talán segíthetnék legyőzni neki Marshalt és Lizt._

Mandy

 _\- Owen a mai napon az őrületbe kergetett. Én rá szavazok._

* * *

\- Az utolsó mályvacukor tulajdonosa, - Most nem csak a két megmaradt játékos, de mindenki más is lélegzet visszafojtva várta az ítéletet. Marshal és Mandy egyenlő ellenfelek, egyszer az egyik, máskor a másik emelkedett felül. - Marshal. Mandy, irány a hajó!

Trent nem örült ennek, Marshal és Liz is továbbra is játékban maradt és már nincs senki aki fizikai küzdelemben egyenlő ellenfele lehetne Marshalnak. Már csak Bridgette volt az egyetlen akiben megbízott.

* * *

5 játékos maradt.

Szavazási arány:

Owen: 1

Marshal: 2

Mandy: 3

* * *

 **Köszönöm hogy elolvastad, ha tetszett jelöld be a követésre és a kedvenceid közé és ne felejts el kritikát írni. Ha érdekel, a többi történetemet is elolvashatod:**

 **\- Elfen Lied, ahogyan még nem láttad**

 **\- Egy történet Myrtanából**

 **\- Elder Scrolls: Égkoszorúi krónika**

 **\- Fable: A szükséges rossz**

 **(Még egy OC-m oda, már csak kettő maradt.)**


	21. Playade Loser

**Halo, újabb csütörtök és újabb fejezet. Kellemes olvasást kívánok.**

* * *

\- Ma a Totál Dráma Sziget egy különleges része következik! - Jelentette be Chris a mai különkiadást. - Figyelhetik hogy Marshal, Trent, Liz, Bridgette és Owen hogyan jutottak el a végső ötösig. Hosszú, 3 hónap telt el. Ezen a héten adunk az 5 döntősnek egy szabadnapot hogy átgondolhassák hogy milyen messze jutottak és élvezhessék a táborozás örömeit. De mi lesz a versenyzőkkel ha már kiértek a mólóra és Balek Hajóra szálltak? Hol vannak a kiszavazottak? Mit csinálnak éppen? És a véleményük hogy ki az, aki megérdemelné a fő díjat? A vesztesekről lesz szó akikről nem szokás beszélni! Egy szót sem érdemes kihagyni! - Felszállt egy vízi motorra, beindította és elindult. - Mert kezdődik! A Totál! Dráma! Szigete!

* * *

Chris megérkezett, alig 1 óra vízi motorozás után egy másik szigetre amin egy 5 csillagos luxus nyaraló volt építve. Kellemes, homokos tengerpart, nyugágyak, napernyők voltak a mólón és a parton, valamint egy 2 emeletes, nyaraló ház.

\- Üdv mindenkinek a Playade Loser-en! A minden luxussal ellátott hotelban, ahova a versenyzők kerülnek, brutális kiszavazásuk után. - Beljebb ment a nyaraló udvarába, volt ott minden, ültetett pálmafák, svédasztal, úszómedence, annak a közepén egy kis vízi bár. - Nyalogatják a sebeiket és beletörődnek hogy ők csupán a valóságshow törmelékei. Ha már csak 2 versenyző marad játékban, a sorsukat, ez a 21 ember fogja eldönteni. A vesztesek!

Katie, Sadie, Noah és Taylor a vízi bárnál ültek és élvezték az italukat.

\- Annyira észveszejtő! - Sadie beleesett a kádba és összefröcskölte Noah-t.

\- Muszáj összevizezned a pólóm?!

\- Azt hittem, - Viccelődött Taylor. - a pasik szeretik a vizes pólókat! - A két lány felnevetett, de a stréber csak lefáradtan bámult.

\- Bocsi, Noah! Nem jöttök be, nagyon jó a víz! - Hirtelen, valami megharapta. - Áu! Valami megharapott!

\- Talán cápa! - Akadt ki Katie, ő, Sadie és Taylor is felhúzták a lábukat, de Noah megőrizte a hidegvérét.

\- A cápák nem úsznak klóros vízben, lányok.

\- De én láttam egy cápát, ami kicsit zöld volt a haragtól. - Magyarázta Sadie és két cápa, arcpakolással, Beth társaságában napozott egy-egy nyugágyon.

\- Ha nem cápa volt, akkor mi?! - Katie követelte a választ Noah-tól, de hamar meg lett a válasz.

\- Elnézést kérek! - Izzy volt az. - Egyszerűen, muszáj volt valamit megharapnom, tudjátok, belemélyeszteni a fogatokat valamibe! A cápák is ezt érezhetik! - Az egyik cápa csak megvonta a vállát. - Na, mindegy, csá! - Visszament a víz alá.

* * *

Ezekiel élvezte a luxus üdülőt, egy kisebb, meleg vízű medencében foglalt helyet, egy arany Z-vel a nyakában. Mellette, Duncan és Courtney csókolóztak egymással.

Gwen és Leshawna napoztak a medence mellett.

\- Az azért nem olyan rossz, hogy ez a luxus szálloda a béna tábortól, alig pár km-re van. - Jegyezte meg boldogan Gwen.

\- Oh, igen, ez minden amit akartam. - Leshawna is nyugodtan elterült a nyugágyon.

Cody grillezett néhány hot-dogot és nyugodtan magyarázni kezdett.

\- Miután rendbe jött a testem, a medvetámadásból, rájöttem hogy ez egy nagyon menő hely!

\- Cody, - szólt oda Taylor. - kérsz egy kis naptejet?!

\- Nem, - Visszakacsintott rá. - igyekszem lebarnulni. - Ránézett Gwenre. - Az vonzza hölgyeket.

* * *

Lindsay, Tylerrel a medence szélén ültek é ölelkeztek.

\- Imádok vesztes lenni! - Lindsay-nek tetszett a szálloda. - Ha tudtam volna hogy egy ilyen helyre kerülök a vereség után, már az első nap kidobattam volna magam! - Odabújt a pasijához. - Nem mellékesen, Tyler meg én, végre együtt lehetünk. - Csókolóztak. - De melyikük Tyler?

\- Nézzétek, - Izzy ismét előbújt a medencéből, egy zöld alsóval a kezében. - találtam egy bikini alsót! - A többség idegesen nézett rá, de Taylor volt az egyetlen aki megmondta az igazat neki.

\- Az a te alsód. - Megnézte.

\- Tényleg! - Visszabújt a medencébe.

* * *

Heather idegesen lapozgatta a magazinját.

\- Igen, vesztettem, és annyit üzennék Marshalnak, hogy megfizet érte! - Hiába, nem ő volt az egyetlen akit bosszúvágy hajtott iránta.

* * *

Lindsay még mindig a medence mellett volt, ezúttal egyedül.

\- Sokat tanultam a Heatherrel és Marshallal való kapcsolatomból. Heatherrel, ha legjobb barátnőt akarsz, aki minden döntést meghoz helyetted, olyat válassz aki nem szemét. Marshaltól, hogy hinnem kell önmagamban és ne hagyjam hogy ugráltassanak, de ne is bízzak meg olyanban, aki kedvesnek tetteti magát, de valójában lenéz.

\- Igen, - Kezdte Noah. - megdöbbentem hogy én voltam a harmadik, pontosabban az első akit a csapata kirúgott. Nem voltam elég gőgös, vagy manipulatív vagy veszélyes hogy átvészeljem. Őszintén, csapatjátékos sem voltam. - Ezzel a kidobósra célzott.

\- Úristen, annyi mindent mesélhetünk az otthoniaknak. - Katie és Sadie még mindig együtt voltak.

\- És én üdvözölhetem az otthoni bandát! - Katie felrikkantott. - Mi a dörgés Torontto!

\- Nagyon jól érezzük magunkat! Ez a hotel pazar!

\- Igen, a Totál Dráma Sziget nagyon nehéz volt. Ha Mandy nem lett volna az 5-ik próbánál, biztos az első veszekedésünkre is sor került volna. Végül aztán, ahelyett hogy el kellett volna válnunk, inkább együtt léptünk ki.

* * *

Eva egy halom sült húst pakolt a tálcájára, miközben magyarázott a kamerának.

\- Hogy jellemezném a tapasztalataimat? Vacak volt! - Idegesen felsóhajtott. - Bár, egy kicsit jobban tudom kezelni a haragom.

\- Te vagy Tyler? - Lindsay jött oda hozzá. A régi Eva agyon verte volna, de az új, haragkezelt Eva csak képen vágta egy hússal.

\- Hasznosítottam-e valamit a tapasztalataimból? - Kezdte Noah. - Nem. Abszolút és egyértelműen unalmas volt.

\- Megcsókolt egy fiút! - Izzy bukkant elő.

\- Nem igaz!

\- De igaz!

\- De igen!

\- Nem!

\- De, de, de, de, de!

\- Eldöntsem a vitát? - Lépett közbe Taylor. - Megtetted. - Taylor a saját szemével látta hogy Noah Cody fülét csókolgatta.

\- No komment.

Lindsay izgatottan olvasott egy levelet.

\- Ezt nézzétek! Kaptam egy levelet a nővéremtől és azt mondja, megjelent a képem a Sztárvadász Magazin címoldalán! - Az összes lány izgatottan kezdett tapsolni és sikítozni, de Noah-t nem hatotta meg a dolog.

\- Gratulálok, innen már csak lefelé vezet az út.

\- Akkor lehetek anorexiás, mellplasztikás és a címlapra kerülhetek!

* * *

\- Gwen, ha mondanod kéne valamit az utolsó 5 versenyzőről, mi lenne az?

\- Hát… - A gót lány egy kicsit ideges lett. - Trentnek üzenném hogy szurkolok neki és hogy ne hajtsa túl magát. Meg azt hogy hiányzik és szeretem. - Emlékezett a közös emlékekre. - Nagyon édes srác. Szeretem. - Vallotta be. - Remélem nem haragszik rám a Marshallal kapcsolatos ügy miatt?

\- Én szerintem az. - Izzy újra felbukkant. - Legalábbis ha én a helyében lennék és te önmagad maradnál!

\- Tudom, nincs bocsánat arra amit tettem, de akkor is, szeretem Trentet és nagyon hiányzik

\- Az ellenséggel csókolóztál!

\- De csapda volt!

\- Igen, mindenki ezt mondja! A szám azt tette amit akart, a szájnak szabad akarata lett, bla, bla, bla! - Gwen, hiába magyarázta ki magát, továbbra is szégyenérzete volt.

\- Tudom.

\- Engedelmetekkel, - Folytatta Izzy. - kimegyek pisilni. - Nem mozdult, de egy nagy adag, sárga folyadék jött ki belőle.

\- FÚJ! - Belepisilt a medencébe. Mindenki elundorodott.

\- Ez annyira undorító!

\- Ugyan, tele van klórral! - Nyugodtan visszament a víz alá.

* * *

Chris sétált a hotel medencéinél.

\- Már láttuk, hogyan mulatják a vesztesek az idejüket. Itt az idő, hogy meghallgassuk, mit gondolnak a végső 5-ről.

\- Marshal bekaphatja! - Eva lépett közbe. - Igaz, semmi köze ahhoz hogy én itt kötöttem ki, de akkor is! Egy utolsó, manipulatív rohadék aki bárkit felhasználna a győzelem érdekében és én örömmel fogom végignézni a bukását!

\- Mesélj az érzéseidről. - Kérte Chris.

\- Azt tettem.

* * *

Izzy egy halom kókuszdiót tett fel grillezni.

\- Azt kell mondanom, hogy Marshal totál őrült. Még engem is meg tud rémiszteni.

Courtney abbahagyta a csókolózást Duncannel és ő is nyilatkozott.

\- Marshal egy veszedelmes ellenfél. Mármint, katonai kiképzése van, de emellett piszok ravasz és gátlástalan. Kilökött a repülőből és amit a Triumvirátussal tett, Gwennel és Trenttel, az azért elég durva. Ő, Heather és Liz komoly kihívást jelentenének, ha még játékban lennék.

Harold próbált súlyzózni, hogy felkelthesse Leshawna figyelmét, emellett több verset is írt neki.

\- Marshal még Duncannél is ijesztőbb fickó! Osztom Courtney véleményét, veszélyes. De elbánnék vele! - Duncan belelökte a medencébe.

Chris több kérdést tett fel Trentnek és Lindsay-nek.

\- Gwen, Lindsay, beszéljetek Marshalról. - Gwennek egyből megeredt a nyelve.

\- Egy utolsó rohadék! Nem akarok hasonló emberrel találkozni.

\- Abszolút! Marvin aztán kegyetlen.

\- Lazán kihasználja a többieket. - Jegyezte meg Ezekiel.

\- Igen, - Tette hozzá Tayloré. - azt hittem komolyan gondolta ami kettőnk között volt! - Emlékeztette az olvasókat arról ahogy Marshal kihasználta a többieket. Heather mögött elmaradt, de akkor is gonosznak tartották.

\- Azt hittem, nem volt olyan rossz. - Beth volt az egyetlen aki a védelmére kelt. Marshal kedves volt hozzá amikor Heather kidobta a szövetségből. - De kiderült hogy sokkal aljasabb Heathernél.

\- Valami nem stimmel. - Jegyezte meg Sadie. - Ha egyikünk sem kedveli, hogy jutott be az utolsó 5 közé? - Eva megadta a saját válaszát.

\- Mert egy manipulatív, rohadt, s*ggfej!

\- Hogy én kit szeretnék győztesnek? - Geoff is visszaemlékezett a Geoffel töltött időkre. - Egyértelműen Bridgette-t! - Ez teljesen egyértelmű volt.

Ami Marshalt illeti, - Dj, a nyusziját ölelgetve magyarázott. - eleinte elég nagy baromnak tartottam, de amióta segített mindenkinek az evőversenyben, nálam rendben van.

Duncan másképp vélekedett.

\- Marshal? Egy rohadék! Miatta szavazták ki Courtneyt-t! Nem beszélve, hogy engem is miatta dobtak ki! Ha lehetőségem van ellene szavazni, én biztos megteszem!

Leshawna, miután befejezte Harold bámulását, nyilatkozott.

\- Courtney elmesélte, hogy Marshal milyen kétszínű rohadék, engem is ő repített ki, Heather segítségével! Remélem, megkapja a büntetését!

\- Ami Owent illeti, - Kezdte Katie. - rajta sokat nevettünk!

\- A kidobósban nem ismert kegyelmet. - Tette hozzá Sadie, emlékeztetve a kidobósra.

\- Azért nem olyan rossz. - Tette hozzá Gwen.

\- Tudjuk kinek szurkolsz.

\- Igen. Én Trent mellett vagyok. . Courtney, hirtelen közbeszólt.

\- Trent valóban jó fej, de nem túl jó csapatjátékos! - Magára mutatott, sértődötten. - De én az voltam! Nekem kéne… - Noah szakította félbe.

\- Te itt vagy, a többiek odabent. Ess túl rajta. - Courtney fejbe vágta egy pohárral.

\- Trent legyőzte a pantomimes félelmét a csapatért. - Emlékeztetett Gwen mindenkit.

\- Trent rendben van. - Folytatta Geoff. - Ő és Owen jó fejek voltak hozzám és DJ-hez is amikor oda kerültünk. Beszéljünk kicsit Bridgette-ről.

\- Róla nem tudok rosszat mondani! - Kezdte Courtney. - Nem mintha szoktam volna rosszakat mondani.

\- Szerintem jó fej!

\- Magával ragadó! - Katie és Sadie együtt voltak.

* * *

Késő éjszaka, a vesztesek összegyűltek a medence körül. Cody teljesen leégett és Gwen mellé ült.

\- Cody, te aztán leégtél. - Jegyezte meg Gwen.

\- Ugyan… Áu! Csak egy kicsit érzékeny a bőröm.

\- Kire szavaznátok ha kéne? - Kérdezte DJ.

\- Lehet Sadie-re? - Kérdezte Katie.

\- Rám és nem magadra?!

\- Magadra nem lehet.

\- Akkor én rád szavazok, te pedig rám! - Courtney szakította félbe őket.

\- Lányok, csak azokra lehet aki bent van a végső 5-ben.

\- Ja, nem tudom. - Ezúttal ötlettelenek lettek.

\- Én Trentre gondolnék. - Javasolta Cody.

\- De miért? - Kérdezte Lindsay. - Gwen érte dobott félre. Ő nagyobb és jobb képűbb fickó nálad.

\- Tudom. - Vallotta be Cody. - Gwen álmaim csaja. Ha nem is rólam álmodik, megérdemli hogy boldog legyen. - Gwen kedvesen a vállára tette a kezét.

\- Köszi. Ez kedves tőled. - Cody felkiáltott a fájdalomtól.

\- Áu! Fáj!

\- Bocsi.

\- Felőlem, Bridgette és Trent egyforma! - Vallotta be Leshawna. - Mindkettőjük rendes.

\- Szerintem, Owennek kellene győznie! - Jelentette ki Beth.

\- A gázok miatt, kész időzített bomba. - Szólt közbe Noah, emlékeztetve mindenkit, főleg Mandy-t hogy mennyit f*ngik.

\- Ami azt illeti, - Tette hozzá Heather, nem értettek egyet vele, de ez nem zavarta abban hogy elmondja a véleményét. - Marshal piszok jó vezér és hozzáértő játékos. Ha neheztelek is rá, megérdemelten nyerhetné magának a 100000$-t.

\- Én Trent mellet vagyok. - Vallotta be Lindsay.

Hirtelen megjelent Chris.

\- Figyelem, vesztesek! Ideje minden idők, legnagyobb csavarjával! Ma este, ti fogtok kiszavazni valakit a Totál, Dráma Sziget, végső 5-éből! A szabályok, nem lesznek mályvacukrok és az a bent maradó játékos, akinek a nevét a legtöbbször hallom, a legtöbb játékostól, az esik ki. Felteszem mindenkinek ugyanazt a kérdést. Kinek kéne csatlakoznia hozzátok a Playade Loser-en? Katie, Sadie, ti gyakorlatilag eggyé váltatok, ezért egyszerre kérdezem tőletek, kire szavaztok?

\- Bridgette-t hiányolom!

\- Igen, okvetlenül Bridgette! - Ezen mindenki ledöbbent.

Szavazatok:

Bridgette: 2

\- Ha szeretitek Bridgette-t, maradjon bent! - Akadt ki Courtney.

\- Eddig 3 szavazat Bridgette ellen! - Jelentette be Chris.

\- Várj! Ne!

\- Hé, miért szavazod ki a barátnőm?! - Belökte a medencébe.

\- A következő, akit kérdezek, Lindsay!

\- Nyugi, én nem fogok Bridgette-re szavazni. - Nyugtatott mindenkit a szöszi lány.

Bridgette: 4

\- Lindsay! - Szólt rá DJ.

\- Nem, rám nem szavazhatsz. Csak arra aki még bent van. Például Bridgette.

\- Elég legyen! - Szólt közbe Izzy. - Ne mondjatok több Bridgette-t!

Bridgette: 6

\- Bridgette - Egy papagáj szállt egy faágra.

\- NE!

Bridgette: 7

\- Chris, - Mandy odaszólt neki. - Ez csak egy papagáj. Azt se tudja ki az a Bridgette.

\- Polly Bridgette-re szavaz.

Bridgette: 9

A szavazás véget ért és 9 szavazat érkezett Bridgette-re.

A Séf a táborba ment, ráparancsolt Bridgette-re hogy csomagoljon össze és elrángatta a szigetről, fel a Balek Hajóra és elhozta a Playade Loser-re.

\- És ezzel, - Kezdte Chris. - csak 4 maradt. Nézzék meg a jövőhéten, a Drámai, majdnem utolsó részt, a Totál! Dráma! Szigeten!

* * *

 **Köszönöm hogy elolvastad, ha tetszett jelöld be a követésre és a kedvenceid közé és ne felejts el kritikát írni. Ha érdekel, a többi történetemet is elolvashatod:**

 **\- Elfen Lied, ahogyan még nem láttad**

 **\- Egy történet Myrtanából**

 **\- Elder Scrolls: Égkoszorúi krónika**

 **\- Fable: A szükséges rossz**

 **(Még egy OC-m oda, már csak kettő maradt.)**


	22. Hajótöröttek

**Halo, egy újabb csütörtök, szóval, egy új rész. Kellemes olvasást kívánok.**

* * *

\- Legutóbb, a Totál Dráma Szigeten! - Chris kezdte a szokásos bemutatót. - Egy különkiadás során, meglátogattuk a kiesett játékosokat, a luxus hoteljukban, a Playade Loser-en. Kiderült hogy Duncan és Courtney még kedvelik egymást, Katie és Sadie egyformán „okosak", Heather véres bosszút forral Marshal ellen. Taylor, Gwen és Lindsay egyet értettek abban hogy Marshal egy mocsok akin bosszút állnak és ha utálják is, igazat adtak Heathernek. Egy döbbenetes csavar során, a vesztesek kaptak jogot ahhoz hogy kiszavazzanak valakit a Totál Dráma Szigetről. Egy még döbbenetesebb csavar következtében, Bridgette volt az aki hirtelen Lúzerfalván találta magát. A népesség 22 főre emelkedett. Kit szavaznak ki ezen a héten, a legdrámaibb Tábortűzi Szertartáson? Kiderül. A Totál! Dráma! Szigeten!

* * *

Az eső szakadt, az ég borús volt és hatalmas szélvihar tombolt, de Chris ennek ellenére a mólón állt egy esernyővel a kezében és a nézőkhöz beszélt.

\- Üdv mindenkinek a Totál Dráma Szigeten! Ezen a héten egy bizarr részhez értünk. Sok meglepetésre számítsatok. Például, itt van az időjárás. - A vihar nem rontotta el a kedvét. - Nem könnyű befolyásolni. De úgy gondoltuk, az utolsó 4 versenyzőnek túl könnyű a dolguk. Egy kicsit kunyeráltunk és voala! - Egy villám, egyenesen az esernyőjébe csapott és megrázta az áram.

* * *

A táborban, Marshal és Trent egy kabin padján ültek és Trent azon gondolkozott hogy régóta nem gitározott és a kezében tartotta a hangszerét, de nem bírta rávenni magát hogy dallamokat csalogasson ki belőle, főleg a közönségének, egyedül maradt, szövetségesek és barátok nélkül. Marshal pár méterre, a kabin másik végén ült , egy üveg sört ivott és Liz, aki az utolsó lány lett a szigeten és az üres kabin porondján ült és olvasott. Nem tudtak semmit sem csinálni az eső miatt.

\- FIGYELEM VERSENYZŐK, - Szólalt meg Chris a hangosbemondón keresztül. - MINDEN NYÁRI TÁBOR EGYIK LEGKEGYETLENEBB KIHÍVÁSA, AMIKOR BEKÖSZÖNT AZ ESŐS IDŐ! AMIKOR MINDEN OLYAN TEVÉKENYSÉG AMI SZÓRAKOZTATÓ LENNE, ELMOSSA AZ ESŐ! NINCS MÁS MINT AZ EGÉSZ NAPOS UNATKOZÁS! AZ IDŐJÁRÁS ELŐREJELZÉS, ESŐ, ESŐ, ESŐ ÉS MÉG TÖBB ESŐ! AZUTÁN, ESŐ! HOLNAP REGGEL MINDENKI JÖJJÖN A MESTER ÉS MŰVEK KÖZPONTJÁBA 7:00-KOR! - Ezzel befejezte.

Marshal ledöntött még egy kortyot az italából és gúnyosan Trentre nézett, Liz felnézett a könyvéből és hasonlóképpen cselekedett.

\- Mi a baj, Trent? - Kérdezte Marshal. - Nem szól a hangszered? - A „hangszert" kétértelműen értette. Trent csak dühösen nézett Marshalra. - Amikor a Séf a múlthéten megjött a hírrel, hogy a vesztesek, azok, akikkel én már alaposan kibabráltam, jóformán belesz*rtam a szendvicsükbe, jogot kaptak arra hogy kiszavazzanak innen valakit, anélkül hogy nekünk tudomásunk lett volna róla, a sz*r is megfagyott bennem. - Magyarázta Marshalt kárörvendően. - Arra számítottam hogy én leszek az. De amikor Séf Bácsi, Bridgette-t rángatta el, egy ólomnehezék esett le a szívemről. Most hogy itt maradtál, tök egyedül, reménykedsz még valamiben?

\- Igen, Trent. - Liz is csatlakozott Marshalhoz, egy sunyi, széles vigyorral. - Neked már véged. Holnap este, te mész haza.

\- Nem így lesz. - Motyogta magában Trent.

\- Hogy mondod? - Tartotta oda a fülét Marshal gúnyosan. - Egy kicsit hangosabban, ha kérhetem.

\- Azt mondtam még nincs vége! Magamra maradtam, de akkor sem adom fel és mindent megteszek hogy legyőzzelek titeket! - Azzal visszament a kabinba. Amióta Bridgette elment, Trent átköltözött a lány kabinba, üres volt és nem akart Marshallal aludni. Mindenki külön aludt.

Marshal és Liz ott maradtak a porondon és az esőt figyelték.

\- Én szeretem az esőt. - Mondta Liz, visszarévedt a könyvébe. - Nyugalmas.

\- Én utálom. A kiképzésen amikor esett, nem törődtek vele, csak hajtottak mint az állatokat. Szerintem Owen sem tud örülni, ebben az időben.

\- Amúgy, hol van?

* * *

Vallomások:

Owen

 _\- HÚHÚ! A végső 4-es bébi! Nagyon kedvelem a másik 3-at, különösen Lizt! Akkora szerencse hogy mindketten bent vagyunk! Mindenki kőkemény rivális! Azért bízunk egymásban. Azért örülök hogy senki sem vette eddig észre hogy élelmet csempésztem. - Igen, Owen megdézsmálta az élelmiszer készletet és a matraca alá dugta. - Ajjaj! Talán mérgesek lesznek, de nem annyira mint a Séf, ha rájön ha az ő kajáját dézsmáltam meg! Ne már! Van valami ebben a gyónó kamrában ami gyónásra készteti az embert._

* * *

Marshal és Liz megunták az esőt és eleget levegőztek, majd biccentettek egymásnak és visszamentek a saját kabinjaikba.

Az éjszaka akkora árvíz keletkezett hogy az egész tábort ellepte a víz és még egy tengeralattjáró is átment az elfolyt vízen.

* * *

Másnap reggel, a Séf harangozott hogy elkészült a reggeli, de senki sem jelentkezett. Chris a terepmotorjával érkezett az étkezdéhez.

\- Hé, Séf, nem látta a versenyzőket?

\- Nem! - Felemelt egy bűzölgő dologgal teli vödröt. - De meghámoztam és főztem egy vödörnyi rohadt krumplit!

\- Én sem láttam őket. - Egy kicsit körbenézett a táborban és látta hogy a kabinok egyszerűen eltűntek. - Most hogy szóba került, maga a tábor is eltűnt.

* * *

A tengeren a kabinok uszadékfaként úsztak és az ágyak is kisodródtak. Marshal kijött az egyik kunyhóból, kissé álmosan, nyújtózkodott és lelépdelt az egyik lépcsőn és beleesett a tengerbe. Trent felébredt az egyik ágyról, leugrott és beleesett a vízbe, Liz hasonlóképpen.

\- Hol a f*szban vagyunk?! - Akadt ki Marshal.

\- Honnan tudjam?! - Felelt Liz.

\- Kérdezzük meg a piócákat a karodon? - Mutatott rá Trent és Liz felemelte a víz alól a karját ami televolt vérszívó piócákkal amiket gyorsan lerázott magáról.

\- Azért egy kicsit vicces a helyzet, de… - Mielőtt befejezte volna, egy halom, felső uszony emelkedett ki a víz felszínén.

\- CÁPÁK! - Mindhárom versenyző, mindent félredobva, elúszott a kabinba.

Amint kiértek a kabin teraszára és megbizonyosodtak hogy a ragadozó halak nem érik el őket, Liz javaslatot tett.

\- Valami nagy, puha és rágós falat kell hogy elmenjenek.

\- Owen?! - Vetette fel az ötletet Marshal.

* * *

Vallomások:

Owen

 _\- Beosontam és megettem azt az egész csokitortát. Maradéktalanul. A tányért is tisztára nyaltam. Az egész focicsapat győzelmi tortáját. Rajtakaptak mert csokis lett a hajam. A zsebpénzemből kellett kifizetnem, de a focis anyukák, nagyon jó tortát sütnek. Éhes vagyok._

* * *

A gyónó kamra is ugyanúgy kisodródott a tengerre és Owen egész este bent volt. Amint kimozdult onnan, tudomásul vette a következőket:

\- Magamra maradtam! - Visszazárkózott. - A tengeren sodródva! Reggeli nélkül!

* * *

A többiek, Marshal, Liz és Trent partot értek, csurom vizesen ugyan, de éltek.

\- Rajtam kívül más is aggódik ezen a lakatlan szigeten? - Trent egy kicsit aggódva kérdezte.

\- Mennyi esély van arra hogy ez csak Chris egyik újabb próbája? - Marshal már találkozott ezzel a helyzettel, amikor az a két őrült gyilkos támadott rájuk.

\- Marshalnak igaza van. - Értett egyet Liz. - Ez is csak Chris átverése, mint a múltkor. Tuti, még a szikla sem igazi. Kamu kellék. - Belerúgott, erősen, de belesajdult a lába. - Áu!

\- Egy dolog biztos, - Jegyezte meg Marshal. - az ár elvitt. Talán szerveznek egy mentőosztagot.

* * *

Vallomások:

Chris

 _\- Csakhogy tiszta vizet öntsünk a pohárba. Ha valami, akkor a kellékeim nem olyan ócskák. Csak a szikla szállításakor 3 fő veszett oda! A másik, a mentő osztaggal kapcsolatban, felejtsék el! A versenyzők boldoguljanak!_

* * *

A táborban, Chris elégedetlenül figyelte a hiányzó kabinokat, a Séffel, aki még mindig a kezében tartotta a fazékra való, főtt, rohadt krumplit.

\- Akkor ma nem faragunk furulyát. - Nem nagyon törődött az eltűnt játékosokkal. - Nem számít. Éhes vagyok. Nem jön reggelizni? - A Séf teljesen ledöbbent, a rohadt krumplikra nézett.

\- Maga komolyan megenné ezt a moslékot?

\- Nem vagyok agyatlan. Szóljon Pennynek hogy kiveszünk egy szabad napot és találkozzunk a stáb sátorban, ahol Svédasztal van. - A Séf ezen felvidult.

\- Szuper! - Együtt kuncogtak mint a rosszfiúk a filmekben és Chris viccből meglökte a Séfet aki ezt nem vette jó néven és sokkal erősebben lökött vissza.

* * *

Vallomások:

Marshal

 _\- Egy lakatlan szigeten ragadtunk, én, Liz és Trent. Lizzel még rendben van, de kétlem hogy Trent követne engem._

Liz

 _\- Eleinte még azt hittem hogy ez csak Chris átverése, de amint több órát töltöttünk a szigeten, arra gondoltam hogy nem lesz mentő csapat. Ott halunk meg a lakatlan szigeten._

Trent

 _\- Azt hiszem itt ér véget az utazásom. Ezen a lakatlan szigeten. Gwen, ha hallasz, tudd hogy szeretlek és mindent megfogok tenni hogy találkozzunk!_

* * *

Marshal nem vesztegette az időt, tudta hogy mit kell tenni.

\- Jól van, a sziget éghajlata és növényzete nem különbözik a Totál Dráma Szigetétől, tehát nem kerültünk messzire. Keressünk vizet, élelmet, építsünk szállást és rakjunk jelzőtüzet hogy a mentőcsapat megtaláljon minket. - Marshalnak volt ugyan kiképzése és Liz egyetértett vele, de Trentnek más véleménye volt.

\- És ha nem jön a mentőcsapat?! Ha azt hiszik meghaltunk?!

\- Akkor a csatornát beperelnék és egy csomó pénzt kéne fizetniük. Jön a mentőcsapat.

\- Azt mondtad nem vagyunk olyan messze! Építsünk tutajt és hajózzunk vissza a táborba!

\- Van iránytűd? Térképed? Esetleg fogalmad arról hogy hol vagyunk? Nincs? Tedd amit mondok, ha élni akarsz! Az előbbiek nélkül csak eltévednénk! - Trent nem örült hogy Marshal legyen a vezér, de ő többet tudott a túlélésről, mivel katona volt.

\- Szerintem ez csak Chris átverése. - Jegyezte meg Liz.

\- Elképzelhető. Addig derítsük fel a szigetet hogy tényleg lakatlan-e. - Utasított mindenkit Marshal. - Trent, tudom hogy nem kedvelsz, de a túlélés most fontosabb mint hogy kiszúrjunk egymással. - Trent tudta hogy Marshalnak igaza van és ezt utálta, de engedelmeskedett.

* * *

Vallomások:

Marshal

 _\- Tudom, egy kicsit kellemetlen volt a helyzet, de össze kellett tartanunk a túlélésért. Éheztünk, eláztunk és rémültek voltunk. Tettem amit tudtam hogy megvédjem a többieket. Trentet nem kedveltem, de nem hagyhattam hogy a személyes utálatom veszélyeztesse a csapat életben maradását._

* * *

A kis csapat bevetette magát az erdőbe és Liz észrevett valamit ami segíthet.

\- Nézzétek! - A másik kabin volt az, egy fára ragadva, elég stabil volt hogy ki-be lehessen járkálni és egy létra is felvezetett. - Találtam egy lehetséges szállást!

A két fiú, Trent és Marshal felmászott, de az első ajtó kinyitása után, egy csontváz lógott le a bejárati ajtón amitől megijedtek, de Marshal jobban megvizsgálta, megérintette és megszagolta.

\- Műanyag csontváz. Mondom hogy csak Chris átverése.

* * *

Vallomások:

Owen

 _\- Hol érezném jól magam? Egy fánkoldában, ahol 1 dollárért annyit lehet enni amennyi csak beléd fér. Rengeteg csokis tejjel._ \- _A WC, hirtelen megrázkódott, ami csak annyit jelentett hogy szárazföldet ért._

* * *

Owen óvatosan kinézett a pottyantóból.

\- Homok! Föld! Édes jó isten, egy rozsdaette traktorral! Visszatértem! Megmenekültem! - Kirohant a szigetre, de meglátott egy hatalmas T-Rex csontvázat amitől teljesen beijedt és visszarohant a WC-be. - Valami bűzlik ebben a napban!

* * *

Vallomások:

Chris

 _\- A T-Rex csontváz az én ötletem volt. Láttátok hogy beijedt?! Ez megérte az összeget!_

* * *

Amint megbizonyosodtak róla hogy nincs veszély, Marshal, Liz és Trent beköltöztek a fán lévő kabinba.

\- Ezt nézzétek! - Trent talált egy dinoszaurusz csontvázat amin mindhárman megdöbbentek. - Marshal, szerinted csak elsodródtunk?!

\- Én is tévedtem már. - Még Marshalnak is leesett az álla.

* * *

A Sziget másik oldalán, Owen még mindig a WC-ben bújkált.

\- Segítség! Magam maradtam! Halálfia vagyok! - Kinyitotta a WC ajtaját és az egyik fán egy bizalomgerjesztő jelet látott. - Az ott egy kókuszdió?! - Meg is volt a reggelije.

* * *

Vallomások:

A Séf és Chris

 _\- Elmagyarázná nekem valaki, hogy kerülnek ide pálmafák és kókuszdiók?! Ez Kanada északi része! - A Séfet ez a dolog már egy ideje zavarta, de Chris megadta a választ._

 _\- Kellékként hagyták itt amikor a Jurassic Parkot forgatták. Nem zavar költséget._

* * *

Owen, legalább 20 kókuszdiót megevett és elkezdett magában beszélni.

\- Micsoda kegyetlen dolog, 9 perc elszigeteltség. Amikor az ember elméje kishíján összeroppan. Tudja miről beszélek, Kókuszdió Úr? - A 21-ik kókuszdióhoz elkezdett beszélni. Megforgatta egy kicsit, mintha bólogatna. - Valóba?! Csak ketten maradtunk, haver! Vadászunk és végül, együtt maradunk! Még előtte, pisilnék! - Gyorsan kiment(ek) a gyónó WC-be. - Nem nézne másfele?

* * *

Marshal különféle feladatokat osztott ki a többieknek, Trent segített neki élelmet és vizet szerezni, Liz ottmaradt és jelzőtüzet épített.

* * *

Owen és a kókuszdiója, amit a WC-ben talált rúzzsal dekorált ki, mintha emberi arca lenne, együtt maradt.

\- 11 percnyi elszigeteltség után, - A WC falára az említett rúzzsal húzta az eltelt perceket. - Kókuszdió Úr és én, egy budiban kívánunk élni. - Owen talált még egy műszakállat amit felvett, mintha már évek óta itt lenne.

* * *

Marshal és Trent tovább kutattak élelem után és Trent sikerrel járt.

\- Azt hiszem a kaja nem lesz probléma egy darabig! - Egy nagy halom ananászt és banánt talált.

\- Egyetértek. - Marshal egy óriási tojást hozott.

* * *

A két fiú visszatért a kunyhóhoz, Marshal a tojást, Trent a gyümölcsöket hozta magával, de Liz is talált élelmet.

\- Liz, honnan szereztél csokit? - Kérdezte Marshal.

\- Owennek itt van a titkos tartaléka.

\- Akkor az élelem, nem lesz probléma. - Marshal elégedett volt. - Sikerrel jártál a jelzőtűzzel? - Liz harapott egy újabb falatot a csokiból és biccentett a tűzhely felé ami csak meggyújtásra várt. - Fantasztikus.

A túlélők teljesen megnyugodtak és reménnyel teltek el, de egy félelmetes fenevad üvöltését hallották a szigetről.

\- Valaki mondja hogy ez csak a gyomra.

* * *

Owen is hallotta a morgást és továbbra is a kókuszdióját ölelgette.

\- Ne féljen, Kókuszdió Úr! Amíg együtt vagyunk, senki sem bánthat minket! - A fenevad újabb morgást hallatott magából.

* * *

Az egészet a Séf csinálta, egy speciális fúvó eszközzel ami olyan hangot adott ki mint egy emberhúsra éhező szörnyeteg. Valójában csak a nassolásra hívó kürtje volt.

\- A nass, felszolgálva. - Chirs és Penny a Svédasztalnál ültek és várták a nassot

\- Nass. - Chris kifejezetten örült neki. - Civilizált étel. Már túljutottunk a reggelin, de még nincs ebéd idő. - Az asztalon volt minden amitől az embernek csorgott volna a nyála, sült csirke, miniszendvicsek, krumplipüré, kockákra vágott ananász, limonádé és eperöntettel megszórt fagylalt. - A Séf most kitett magáért. - A Séf ismét megfújta a kürtöt ami a frászt hozta a túlélőkre.

* * *

Marshal tábortüzet rakott amin lehetett akár sütni is.

\- Ki szavaz arra hogy a tojást együk meg először? - Trent és Liz is egyetértett. - Akkor ez eldőlt.

* * *

Owen levette a ruháit, kifestette magát rúzzsal és egy ágyékkötőt vett fel, fegyvernek egy WC pumpát használva, kilépett a budiból.

\- Gyerünk, Kókuszdió Úr! Ételt kell találnunk!

* * *

A stáb sátornál, Chris épp limbót játszott, a Séf dobolt, Penny egy nyugágyon fekve, a bikinijében süttette magát miközben hűs koktélokat iszogatott. A stáb élvezte a szabadnapját.

\- Buli a természet ölén! - Chris teljesen ellazult a játékban. - Kár hogy a munkások és a versenyzők ezt kihagyják!

\- Legalább csend van és nyugalom! - Jegyezte meg Penny és egy újabb italt töltött magának.

\- Küldhetünk róla egy felvételt.

* * *

Marshal azon volt hogy feltörje a tojást, a többiek már korgó gyomorral várták a sült vacsorát amikor egy fenevad újabb üvöltését lehetett hallani. Hirtelen egy szárnya szörnyeteg szállt az égen, egy dinoszaurusz madár ami a tojását kereste.

\- Haver, - Trentnek leesett a helyzet. - szerintem ezt keresi!

\- Van egy olyan érzésem. - Az óriás madár Marshalt szemelte ki mert nála volt a tojás.

Marshal nem adta fel olyan könnyen, megragadta a tojást és rohanni kezdett vele, de a ragadozó madár elkapta és felemelte a levegőbe. Trent nem gondolkodott és egy kötéllel elkapta Marshal lábát, de csak annyit ért el hogy ő is a levegőbe szállt. Liz ottmaradt, egyedül a kabinban és nekikezdett egy zacskó chipsnek. Hirtelen zörgés hallatszott a bokorból és egy veszett, ágyékkötős vadász jött elő aki ráüvöltött.

\- Owen? Te vagy az? - Liz nem ijedt meg, kiette a chips maradékát és leugrott hozzá. - Minek ez a műszakáll? Hol a ruhád? - Owen felállt és nem hitt a szemének.

\- Liz, te vagy az?! Nem csak képzelődök?! - A kövér, ágyékkötős fickó a keblére akarta ölelni az apró lányt, de az elhátrált.

\- Én igazi vagyok. - Liz kibontott még egy csokit és beleharapott. Egy másikat odaadott Owennek amit nagy örömmel elfogadott. Hirtelen a ragadozómadár pont odadobta Marshalt és Trentet.

Owen mindkettőjüket a keblére ölelte és egy csókot nyomott az arcukra.

\- Fiókáim! - Magához ölelte a két fiút. - Végre együtt vagyunk! Soha többé nem megyek el. - Ebben a pillanatban, egy óriás kígyó esett a nyakukba. - Helyesbítek, futás!

Mindannyian felmásztak a kabinba, a kígyó nem ment utánuk, de Trent észrevett valamit.

\- Owen, minek ez a műszakáll?

* * *

Ezalatt, Chris, a Séf és Penny nyugodtan kávéztak miközben azon elmélkedtek hogy mi lehet a versenyzőkkel.

\- Mit gondolnak, mi lehet a táborozókkal?

\- Már bármi bajuk eshetett, - Nyugtatta a Séf őket. - medvék falták fel őket, leestek a szirtről, eltévedtek a tengeren, éhen haltak. - Penny is beszállt.

\- Nem beszélve hogy egy betegséget kaptak el ami lassú és keserves halálhoz vezetett! Ha ez történt, stopi! - Chrisben ekkor feléledt a gondolat hogy csinálni kéne valamit.

\- Talán rá kéne néznem a monitorra hogy lássam mit is lehet összevágni belőle. - Penny és a Séf is megdöbbent ezen és a Séf a kezébe vette mint egy csecsemőt.

\- Cimbora, - A Séf a karjaiba vette és elkezdte ringatni. - te egy igazi műsorvezető vagy. Ösztönzést nyújtasz.

\- Köszönöm. Ilyen vagyok.

* * *

A túlélők még mindig fogságba estek a kabinban, a kígyó nem ment el és más lehetőség híján, barkópát játszottak.

\- Látok a szemeimmel valami barnát! - Megint Owenen volt a sor.

\- Csoki? - Marshal teljesen lefáradt mert már 5-ször gondolt ugyanarra.

\- Eltaláltad! Maga jön, Kókuszdió Úr! - Owen még mindig magánál tartotta a kókuszdiót és a többiek egy kicsit zavartan néztek felé.

\- Szerintetek tudja hogy csak egy gyümölcs? - Súgta oda Liz, kissé ijedten.

\- Akkor csak várunk, amíg megjön a mentőcsapat? - Trent kezdett kételkedni ebben a tervben.

\- Alig telt el pár óra. - Magyarázta Marshal. - Talán egyik nap az egyik irányba, másnap a másik irányba keresnek minket. A lényeg, őrizzük meg a nyugalmunkat és gondolkozzunk tiszta fejjel. Nem fogunk meghalni, legalábbis, nem ezen a szigeten.

\- Akkor jó! - Owent sikerült megnyugtatni. - Még sosem randiztam, nem csókolóztam és még szűz vagyok! - Ezek a tények nem leptek meg senkit sem. - Ha itt rekedünk, Liz, lehet hogy veled kell benépesítenünk ezt a szigetet! - A lány csak lefáradtan közelebb ment hozzá. - Mit mondasz? Vállalod a megtiszteltetést és leszel ennek a szigetnek az anyja?! - Liz nem válaszolt, csak a térdét az ágyékába ütötte amitől Owen mázsás zsákként dőlt össze.

\- Ha még egyszer ilyet mondasz, nem a térdemmel csapok oda.

* * *

Vallomások:

Liz

 _\- Szerettem volna hinni Marshalnak, a mentőcsapattal kapcsolatban, de minden másodperccel nőttek a kétségeim. Nem akartam Owen benépesítő módszerét választani._

* * *

Tudjátok mit kéne tenni?! - Owen még az ágyékát szorongatva, a földön fetrengett, de rögtön új ötlete támadt. Liz gyilkos tekintetet vetett rá, arra az esetre ha még egy benépesítő ötlet lesz.

\- Menekülni és itt hagyni téged a kókuszdióddal? - Jött a szarkasztikus válasz Marshaltól.

\- Nem! Meggyónni a vétkeinket. Egymás között. Én már megtettem és sokkal jobban érzem magam tőle. Nem akartok tiszta lelkiismerettel elpusztulni? - Mindhárman összenéztek és belementek.

* * *

\- Akkor ezért küldtek a hadseregbe, Marshal? - Trent ledöbbent, de nem kedvelte jobban Marshalt, de megértette, miért olyan amilyen.

\- Igen, azt hazudtam a szerencsétlennek hogy megmérgeztem az ételét, megbilincseltem, elé raktam egy üdítőt, úgy hogy ne érje el, azt mondtam hogy abban van az ellenszer, adtam neki egy fűrészt és azt is mondtam hogy csak akkor menekülhet meg ha levágja a karját. - Trent és Owen elszörnyedve hallgatták a csak horror filmbe illő jelenetet, de Liznek a szeme sem rebbent tőle. - Megérdemelte, lenyúlta a nőmet! Ha igazán utáltam volna, a jobb karját bilincseltem volna meg.

\- És te, Liz! Ezt tőled sem néztem ki!

\- Ugyan, csak a falhoz láncoltam, a fejét egy zárt akváriumba tettem és lassan feltöltöttem vízzel hogy megfulladjon, de végül leálltam. Csak rá akartam ijeszteni. Törpének nevezett. Te nem csináltál ilyet, Trent?

\- Ti betegek vagytok! - Liz és Marshal összenéztek és vállat vontak, ez nekik normális volt.

\- Nézzétek! Szomszédjaink vannak! - Owen füstöt látott a távolban.

\- Látjátok, ez biztos egy mentőosztag! - Marshal magabiztos volt.

\- Vagy egy kannibál törzs akik ránk vadásznak! - Owen teljesen beijedt. - De tudom hogyan deríthetnénk ki!

* * *

Valamivel később, Marshal, Trent és Liz is egy rúzzsal kifestve és WC pumpákkal felfegyverezve álltak sorba.

\- Owen, - Trent volt az első aki megszólalt. - erős kétségeim vannak a terved sikerével kapcsolatban.

\- Ugyan, fejvadásznak adjuk ki magunkat, ha a nyavalyások beijednek, elárulják hogy ki a vezérük! Hibátlan terv! - Liz egy újabb kivetnivalót talált a tervben.

\- Igen, csak egy óriáskígyón kell túljutnunk. - Emlékeztette őket a ragadozóra ami miatt a kabinba kényszerültek.

\- Ugyan, gyerekjáték. - A kókuszdiójával fejbe csapta a kígyót amitől elájult.

\- Ezt nem lehetett volna korábban?! - Akadt ki Marshal.

\- És hagytam volna ki az együttlétet?! - Mindenki a homlokára csapott. - Had jöjjön az ugi-bugi! - Elindultak a tábortűz felé, de Owen megállt és a csapat is így tett. - Figyeljetek, testvérek! Lehet hogy nem jövünk vissza, élve! Szólaljon meg az ugi-bugi csatakiáltásunk, először és utoljára! - A többiek a szemüket forgatták, de ő ezzel nem törődve a tűz felé rohant, a WC pumpával a kezében. - UGI-BUGI!

A négy túlélő felfegyverezve ugrott elő a bokrok közül mire a Séf Chris karjaiba ugrott, de Chris és Penny nyugodtak maradtak.

\- Szevasztok, már vártunk titeket. - Köszönt oda Chris. Owen ledöbbent a látottakon, nem hitte el hogy látta Chriséket.

\- Kókuszdió Úr! Ez csak egy délibáb! - Ordibált a kókuszdióval. - A képzeletem fizikai kivetülését látja! - A Séf egy kicsit megrémült.

\- Miért beszél a kókuszdióhoz? - Penny izgalomba jött.

\- Nyilvánvalóan, hosszútávú szociális elszigeteltségben volt része és hogy ne őrüljön meg, az elméje bizonyos személyiséggel ruházott fel egy élettelen tárgyat! A barátjának hiszi és az általa elképzelt legjobb társaságnak! Röviden, hallucinál és azt hiszi mi is csak a képzelete szüleményei vagyunk! - Penny ezt úgy magyarázta mintha kézenfekvő lenne.

\- Owen, nem hallucinálsz. Ez a stáb titkos pihenője. - A túlélők végig néztek a táboron és látták a felállított sátrakat, a Svédasztalt és a helikoptert. - Vagyis, csak eddig volt titkos!

\- De láttunk egy halom T-Rex csontot.- Akadt ki Liz.

\- Egy ősi madár elakart rabolni engem és Marshalt! - Jelentette ki Trent, de Chris csak felnevetett.

\- Csak a Jurassic Park forgatásából maradtak itt. - Marshal felháborodott ezen.

\- Akkor ha jól értem, amíg mi hárman ott szenvedtünk, ti hárman itt voltatok és nem csak tudomásod volt rólunk és ennek ellenére nem csak nem voltál hajlandó egy kib*szott segítőkezet nyújtani, de még egy jót is nevettél azon ahogy mi az életünkért küzdünk?! - Az eső ismét rákezdett esni. Chris bement a saját lakókocsijába, Penny és a Séf követte.

\- Tökéletes fogalmazás, Marshal. Behívnálak titeket, de csak 6 személyes a kocsi. A Tábortűznél találkozunk.

* * *

A Tábortűzi Szertartás

\- Na ez egy embert próbáló nap volt, annyi biztos. A Séf, Penny nővér és én is kidöglöttünk. Remélem 2 leckét megtanultatok, az egyik, ellenőrizd hogy a kunyhó alapja rögzítve van-e. A másik, ne bízz senkiben. 4 fej mindig jobb mint ez. - Owen közbeszólt.

\- Nem 5-re gondolsz? - Elővette a kókuszdióját. Chris elővette a mályvacukorral teli tálcáját, 4 volt rajta.

\- Így jutunk el az eddigi, legfurább Tábortűzi Szertartáshoz. - Marshal megszámolta a cukrokat és valami nem volt rendben.

\- Egy pillanat, ugyanannyi mályvacukor van a tálcán ahány versenyző! Most mi van?

\- Tökéletes megfigyelés. - Nem törődve Marshal megjegyzésével, elkezdte kiosztani a mályvacukrokat. - Trent, Liz, Marshal és Owen.

\- Ezt nem teheted! - Owen ledöbbent és megrémült azon hogy kit is szavaztak ki.

\- De igen. Itt az idő hogy Kókuszdió Úr lebandukoljon a Szégyen Mólóján!

\- De miért?! - Chris kivette a kezéből és a tengerbe dobta. - Kókuszdió Úr! Sose feledlek el! Kérlek, bocsáss meg!

Akkor maradt a 4 versenyző. Senkit sem rúgtak ki.

* * *

 **Köszönöm hogy elolvastad, ha tetszett jelöld be a követésre és a kedvenceid közé és ne felejts el kritikát írni. Ha érdekel, a többi történetemet is elolvashatod:**

 **\- Elfen Lied, ahogyan még nem láttad**

 **\- Egy történet Myrtanából**

 **\- Elder Scrolls: Égkoszorúi krónika**

 **\- Fable: A szükséges rossz**


	23. Itt a Jeti, hol a Jeti

**Halo, szerintem, nem szükséges magyarázkodnom. Kellemes olvasást kívánok.**

* * *

\- Legutóbb a Totál Dráma Szigeten, - Ezúttal a Séf kezdte a felvezetést, a konyhában. - a semmirekellő versenyzőket elmosta egy vihar és egy lakatlan szigeten kötöttek ki! Amíg a pufi fickó partra sodródott a budijában, szert tett egy új barátra, aki épp annyira értelmes mint ő maga. A tahó fickó összetrombitálta a törpe csajt meg a gitáros csávót és egy közösségként próbáltak túlélni. Időközben felszedték a dagit és befogadták. Végül egy faházban kötöttek ki, egymásnak gyónva. Akkor jött a mesteri terv, hogy kiderítik, ki rakott tüzet a szigeten. De amit találtak, csak a stáb titkos pihenője volt. - A Séf berakta Kókuszdió Urat a bárdja alá. - Most én mondom a felvezetést! Nem tetszik?! Chris-nek valami díjkiosztóra kellett mennie, én vagyok az új műsorvezető! Ülj le! Pofa be! És olvasd a ma esti részt a Totál Dráma Szigeten! - Végül félbe csapta Kókuszdió Urat.

* * *

Az erdő mélyén lévő vadvilág már ébren volt, csiripeltek a madarak, a reggeli szellő finoman simogatta a növényzetet. A versenyzőket álmukban kicsempészték az erdőbe, ágyastul és még mindig aludtak. Owen kifolyatott nyálából egy madárka iszogatott, Liz orrát megpiszkálta egy mókus farka amitől prüszkölt egyet, Trentet egy szemtelen légy nem hagyta nyugton, de egy béka felugrott az ágyára és megette a zavaró tényezőt, Marshal szájába beleesett egy makk amit kiköhögött, majd egy mókus azonnal meglovasította.

\- Mi történt?! - Marshal hirtelen felriadt, a többiek követték a példáját.

\- Hol vagyunk?! - Trent is kiakadt.

\- Hogy kerültünk ide?! - Liz sem volt ura a helyzetnek.

\- Mami! - Owen teljesen bepánikolt.

\- Mindenki fogja be a száját! - Hirtelen a Séfet hallották és egy helikopter zúgását. A Séf egy kötél létrán ereszkedett le a versenyzőkhöz. - Nem fontos hogyan kerültetek ide! - Jelzett a helikopter pilótájának hogy húzódjon arrébb hogy ne zavarja a tájékoztatásban.

\- Hol van Chris? - A Séf nem volt boldog ettől a kérdéstől.

\- Ahhoz sincs közötök hogy mi történt Chrissel! Én lettem a góré! Azt fogjátok kívánni, bár meg se születtetek volna! A mai próba egyszerű lesz! Az a csapat nyer amelyik előbb jut ki az erdőből, vissza a táborba és megérinteni a táborban lévő totemoszlopot vagy felfordulni!

\- De most mi történt pontosan?! - Akadt ki Marshal. - Legalább annyit mondana hogy hol vagyunk, merre menjünk vagy legalább valami felszerelést adna hogy az első kettőt megoldhassuk?!

* * *

Vallomások:

Trent

 _\- Már kezdek tényleg belefáradni hogy minden alkalommal ugyanaz a nóta, ott hagynak az erdőben vagy egy lakatlan szigeten, Marshallal és Lizzel._

* * *

\- Ha befognád végre, elmagyaráznám a szabályokat! - Két csomagot tartott a kezében. Az egyiket odahajította Owennek. - Egyes csapat, a pufi és Törpilla! - Vagyis, Owen és Liz. - A Kettes csapat, a jófiú és a rosszfiú! - Marshal és Trent volt a másik. - Ami kell, benne van a zsákokban! A táborhoz északra kell menni! Amelyik csapat nyer, annak mindkét tagja sérthetetlen lesz a ma esti szavazáson! Egy jó tanács, - Egy szadista vigyor ült a képére. - még napnyugta előtt rakjatok tábort! Ha leszáll az este, a reszkető mancsotokat sem fogjátok látni a riadt pofátok előtt. - Belenyúlt a zsebébe és egy furcsa szerkezetet vett elő. - Hacsak, nincs éjjellátótok. De nektek nincs. - Úgy lóbálta a kétségbeesett játékosok előtt mint gyerekek előtt a cukrot. Sunyin kuncogott egyet és zsebre tette. Liz teljesen beijedt és könnyes szemekkel a Séfet ölelgette és sírva könyörgött neki.

\- Kérem, ezt ne tegye! Nagyon félek! Ne kényszerítsen erre! - Úgy bőgött mint egy csecsemő, de a Séfet ez nem hatotta meg, lefeszítette magáról és ráüvöltött.

\- Szedje össze magát, katona!

* * *

Vallomások:

Marshal

 _\- Ha nem ismerném Lizt, azt mondanám tényleg megrémült. De ismerem és tudtam hogy forralt valamit._

* * *

Owen csatlakozott Lizhez és ő is pánikba esett.

\- Ez tényleg borzalmas! Be fog zabálni minket egy medve! - A Séf nyugtató stílusba kezdett.

\- Amiatt kár lenne aggódni. - Mindenki megnyugodott. - Szeretnétek egy medvével fáradni, amikor szembe kerülhettek a jó öreg Nagy Lábbal?! Amiatt kell aggódni! - A helikopter visszatért, leeresztették a létrát, a Séf felkapaszkodott rá és felhúzták. - PRÓBÁLJÁTOK TÚLÉLNI! - Ez volt a vég szava mielőtt eltávolodott a horizonton. Két másik helikopter is érkezett amikkel elszállították az ágyakat.

Owen tovább nyavalygott, de Liz megragadta és behúzta az erdőbe. Marshal, Trenttel elkezdte átvizsgálni a kapott felszerelést.

\- Akkor megint együtt maradtunk. - Foglalta össze Marshal, sem ő, sem Trent nem örült ennek a helyzetnek, de ugyanúgy, mint a múlthéten, most is össze kell fognia az ősellenséggel.

\- Úgy fest, ismét fegyverszünetet kell kötnünk. Mit kaptunk? - Marshal nézte a felszerelést, volt benne iránytű, zseblámpa, kötél és néhány szelet csoki.

\- Kevesebbel is éltek már túl veszélyesebb dzsungelt.

\- Tudod merre kell menni? - Kérdezte Trent, Marshal a kezébe vette az iránytűt. - A Séf mondta hogy északra kell menni, vajon működik egyáltalán?

\- Nem tehetünk mást, meg kell bíznunk benne. - Marshal nem figyelt rá, csak az iránytűt nézte és ő is észak felé fordult. - Arra van észak.

\- Akkor gyerünk! - Trent felkapta a táskát és elindultak.

* * *

A másik csapatnál, Liz elég messzire rángatta Owent hogy a két fiú ne hallja őket, de Owen hangosan zihált a futástól, de Liz rendben volt.

* * *

Vallomások:

Owen

 _\- Egy kissé ijesztő volt hogy kidobtak az erdőben, de a jó oldala hogy Lizzie-vel lehettem egy csapatban. Mármint én és álmaim csaja. Királyul hangzik!_

* * *

\- Miért… - Owen majdnem összeszakadt a futástól. - futottunk?! Nem kell sírnod, Liz! Én majd… megvédelek! - Amint megálltak, a mellkasához kapta a kezét és leült egy farönkre.

\- Miről beszélsz? - Liz arca újra normális volt. Az előző, sírós változata egyszerűen eltűnt és újra az alattomos tekintetét vette fel. - Csak színleltem hogy ezt ellophassam a Séftől. - Liz elővette a Séf által mutatott éjjellátót.

\- Ezt hogy?!

\- Sokan alábecsülnek engem és emiatt jutottam ilyen messzire. - Liz magabiztosan adta át a szerkezetet Owennek. - Ez ad egy kis előnyt éjszaka.

\- Felpróbálhatom? - Kérte Owen, de Liz elutasította.

\- Nem! Láttál már ilyen filmet? Nappal megsüti a szemed! Mi van a táskában? - Owen lekapta a Séftől kapott csomagot a hátáról és kiborította a tartalmát. A csomagból kiesett két hálózsák, egy távcső, egy szúnyogriasztó és egy térkép.

\- Nem olyan rossz. - Owen is fürkészte a kapott felszerelést. - Csak egy apró, de létfontosságú dolog hiányzik. - Liz egy lefáradt nézést vetett rá, tudta jól, mire gondol. - ENNIVALÓÓÓÓÓÓÓÓÓÓÓÓÓÓ!

Az üvöltése felzavarta a helyi élővilágot és egy medve morgását lehetett hallani.

\- Fogd már be és hozd a csomagot! - Owen nem tűnt magabiztosnak és teljesen megrémült. Kétségbeesetten követte a kis törpe lányt.

\- Itt fogunk fűbe harapni!

\- Ne nyavalyogj! - Liz a térképet kezdte böngészni. - Nézzük, merre vagyunk?

\- Liz, a térkép nem ér sokat iránytű vagy a helyzetünk pontos ismerete nélkül!

\- Tudom, de én most kiderítem hogy merre is vagyunk.

\- Hogyan? - Liz kivette az egyetlen hajtűt a hajából, szétszedte a távcsövet, fogott belőle egy műanyag darabot és az egyik csövet megtöltötte folyóvízzel.

\- De jó, szomjas vagyok! - Owen már azon volt hogy benyakalja a vizet, de Liz kikapta a kezéből.

\- Az az iránytűhöz kell!

\- Egy pohárnyi vízből csinálsz iránytűt? - A kövér fickó összezavarodott, de Liz csak idegesen megrázta a fejét és elkezdte magyarázni.

\- Elmagyarázom, - A műanyag darabot a vízbe tette. - az iránytűk azért szoktak északra mutatni mert a Földnek mágneses térfogata van, ami a legerősebb mágneses polaritás középpontja felé mutatnak, ami az Északi Sarkon van. Most azt csinálom hogy a hajtűmet feltöltöm statikus elektromossággal, - Magához dörzsölte a tűt és a műanyagra helyezte és magától északra mutatott. - és meg is vagyunk! Észak arra van!

\- Köztük a tábor is? - Liz csak elismerően bólintott.

* * *

Vallomások:

Owen

 _\- Egy árva szót sem értettem abból amit magyarázott, de nem akartam hülyének tűnni._

* * *

\- Mondd csak Liz, - Séta közben, Owen egy beszédtémát próbált felvenni hogy bevágódhasson Liz-nél. - mit gondolsz a Nagy Lábról? - Liz csak idegesen megforgatta a felemás szemeit és a házi készítésű iránytűjére koncentrált.

\- Csak a Séf találta ki hogy megijesszen. Nem létezik, inkább a medvékre figyelj!

\- De Liz, a tudósok szerint, a Nagy Láb a hiányzó láncszem köztünk és a majmok között! - Liz-t nem hatotta meg és nem is érdekelte.

\- Owen, engem nem érdekel. Nekem tökéletesen megfelel ha csendben haladunk.

\- De komolyan! - A kövér fickó nem adta fel. - A szemtanuk szerint, 3m magas, 200kg és 100m-ről is simán kiszúr!

\- Ha egy ilyen lény tényleg létezne, akkor egy csapat katona már elkapta volna és egy titkos kutató bázison tartanák hogy vizsgálják. Mese habbal.

* * *

Trent és Marshal között hűvös csend volt, a két fiú utálta egymást, Trent egy darabig arra gondolt hogy szándékosan elveszti ezt a próbát és ezzel a mélybe taszíthatja Marshalt, de eszébe jutott, Liz így tovább juthat, ő és Marshal szövetségesek és biztosan az ő szűrét tennék ki, nem beszélve, Liz és Owen is szövetségesek. Az egyetlen lehetőség a bent maradásra, ha Marshallal együtt sérthetetlenséget nyer.

\- Valahogy lelassítani kéne őket. - Szólalt meg hirtelen Marshal.

\- Mire gondolsz?

\- Liz-re és Owenre. Ha így haladunk, csak a szerencsén fog múlni hogy ki nyer.

\- Azt hiszem értem. - Marshal felállított egy kötél csapdát aminek a közepére, Trent egy csokit tett csali gyanánt. Pont azon az útvonalon állították fel ahol a másik csapat is elhaladt.

* * *

Liz az iránytűjét figyelte, így nem látta hogy Owen pont egy csapda felé sétált, csak akkor amikor már késő volt. Lefáradtan felmászott a fára hogy kiszabadítsa Owen, de ezalatt, Marshal ellopta a táskát amit Owen elejtett, ahelyett hogy csak egyvalamit fújt volna meg és tönkretette az iránytűt amit Liz készített. Marshal tudta hogy mi volt az, ezért minden esélyt elvett tőlük. Owen egy hatalmas tömbként zuhant a földre, de a csokit amivel csapdába ejtették azért megette, de Liz észrevette hogy eltűnt a csomag.

\- Hova lett a táska, Owen?! Az iránytűmnek is annyi!

\- Miről beszélsz? - Owen kétségbeesett.

\- A fiúk voltak! Marshal volt!

\- De ez azt jelenti hogy itt ragadtunk az erdőben, iránytű és térkép nélkül?!

\- Nem egészen. - Liz feltűrte a pólóját a hasánál és elővette onnan a térképet. - Számítottam valami ilyenre és bejelöltem rajta az útvonalunkat. Most itt vagyunk. - Bökött a térképre.

\- Mit csinálunk Marshallal és Trenttel? Az összes felszerelés náluk van.

\- Édes bosszút állunk. - Liz gonoszul elvigyorodott.

* * *

Letértek az ösvényről hogy Marshal és Trent elé vágjanak. Találtak útközben egy nagy lyukat ami pontosan a fiúk útvonalába esett, rengeteg faágat gyűjtöttek, betakarták vele a lyukat és lesben álltak. A két fiú pontosan a csapdába sétált és Trent elejtette a csomagját ami a gödör szélén ért földet. Liz gyorsan ellopta és elrohant vele. Az a csomag volt amit korábban a fiúk loptak el, a tartalma alapján.

* * *

Mire az éj leszállt, egyik fél sem próbálkozott semmivel. Trent és Marshal óvatosan lopakodtak, csapdákat keresve.

\- Szerinted feladták? - Trent már kezdet elfáradni, mindketten kimerültek voltak, mocskosak, izzadtak és büdösek. - Már tényleg kivagyok.

\- Én is, de ismered Liz-t? A játék feléig azt hittem, egy kis ne bántsvirág. Én nem becsülöm alá azt a lányt. Ha nyerünk, őt szavazd ki. - Marshal arca most komoly volt és gúnyolódástól mentes.

\- Miért hallgassak rád? - Kelt ki magából Trent, de mielőtt Marshal válaszolhatott volna, egy nagy lábnyomra mutatott. - Mi a…

\- Ez csak Liz és Owen átverése. - Súgta oda Marshal.

\- Igen, nekem is leesett. - Marshal egy jó cselt talált ki a cselezők számára.

\- Hagyd itt a tatyót, bújj el a fa mögé, én a bokrok közé bújok és amikor azon vannak hogy ellopják, lecsapunk.

\- Jó terv. - Értett egyet Trent, Marshal csendben bebújt a bokrok közé, de ő még egy kicsit rájátszott. - Hűha, a Nagy Láb nyoma! - Imitálta az ijedtséget. - A frászt hozta rám! Itt hagyom a csomagot, őrizetlenül! Remélem senki sem viszi el amíg rémülten menekülök a szörny elől! - Trent így tett, otthagyta a csomagot és a fa mögé bújt és várta azt aki ellopja.

Az ösvényen egy nagydarab alak jött, egyértelműnek tartotta hogy Owen az. Amint elég közel ért a táskához, Marshal rávetette magát és Trent is azon volt, de amint elég közel ért hozzá, látta hogy nem Owen volt az. Még csak nem is ember. Az igazi Nagy Láb. Trent felkiáltott és amint Marshalnak is leesett hogy mire támadott rá, ő is felkiáltott, de a Nagy Láb erősen félreértett lény volt és ő ugyanúgy megrémült tőlük és félelmében kiabálni kezdett.

* * *

Liz még mindig a térképet böngészte és biztos volt hogy a helyes irányba mennek. Owen, időközben, mivel az éj leszállt, felvette az éjjellátót és úgy nézett szét a sötét erdőben mintha nappal lenne. Köszönt az állatkáknak.

\- Üdv a mókus úrnak. Üdv önnek is, mosómedve úr. - Tovább nézelődött és meglátta a Nagy Lábat miközben Marshal a nyakán ülve kiabál segítségért, de a lény is ugyanezt csinálta. - És üdv önnek is, Nagy Láb úr. - Amint észbe kapott hogy mit is látott, visszanézett, majd úgy rohant el Liz mellett mint aki megkergült. - FUTÁS!

Liz eleinte nem értette, de a Nagy Láb pont feléjük rohant és amint észrevette, követte Owent akit gyorsan utolért. Őket követte Trent és Marshal, továbbra is a Nagyláb nyakán ülve. Marshal erőt vett magán és leugrott a szörny nyakáról és a többiek után rohant egy sötét barlangba.

\- Liz? - Először Owen, együgyű, barna szemei csillantak meg a sötétben.

\- Owen? - Marshal, gonosz, kék szemei követték.

\- Marshal? - Most jött Liz, sunyi, felemás, ezüst és kék szempárja.

\- Liz? - Végül Trent, laza, zöld szemei.

\- Trent?

\- Trent?

\- Owen? - Egy darabig még folytatták egymás nevének a sorolását, de Marshal leállította őket.

\- Jól van, elég legyen! Az az izé elég nagydarab, nem látta valaki merre rohant? - Hirtelen egy ötödik, vörös szempár is megjelent közöttük.

\- Talán messze jár. - Találgatott Owen.

\- Igen, - értett egyet Trent. - itt biztonságban vagyunk. - Hirtelen, rengeteg, apró vörös szempár jelent meg a sötétben.

\- Definiáld a biztonság fogalmát. - Kérte Owen, Liz ijedten könyörögni kezdett.

\- Könyörgöm, valaki mondja hogy Owen nyalogatja a fülem!

\- Nem. DENEVÉREK! - A táborozók fejvesztve rohantak a denevér raj elől és kirohantak a barlang egyik oldalán, a Nagy Láb a másik oldalt.

A játékosok olyan messzire futottak amennyire csak tudtak, végül megálltak egy tisztáson hogy pihenjenek.

\- Mennyi esély van rá hogy a Nagy Láb a nyomunkba eredt?! - Kérdezte Liz.

\- Nem tudom! - Válaszolt Marshal. - De remélem hogy nem! - Egy újabb, bestia morgást hallottak az erdőből.

* * *

A két csapat nem mert tovább menni, inkább közösen letáboroztak.

\- Szerintem kössünk üzletet, - Ajánlotta Marshal. - az erdő éjszaka sokkal veszélyesebb, reggelig maradjunk együtt. Így biztonságosabb. Mit mondotok? - Liz és Owen beleegyeztek. - Helyes, - Marshal és Trent átadták a felszerelésüket. - verjetek tábort amíg mi tűzifát gyűjtünk. - Egy szó nélkül elfogadták. Mindkét csapat a dolgára ment.

* * *

\- Hé, Marshal, biztos jó ötlet csak úgy, átadni a felszerelésünket nekik és otthagyni őket? - Trent aggódott hogy Marshal nem tartja elég rövid pórázon őket.

\- Két okom van rá hogy megtegyem, az egyik, - Belenyúlt a zsebébe és elővette az iránytűt. - e nélkül, nem mennek sokra. A másik, te megkockáztatnád az erdőt, éjszaka, csak Owennel?

\- Jogos.

* * *

Ezalatt, a táborban, Owen és Liz hasonló dolgokat vitattak meg.

\- Liz, akkor most ellopjuk a felszerelésüket és itt hagyjuk őket? - Owen ezt már simán kinézte volna Liz-ből, de ő mindig meglepte.

\- Ha neki akarsz vágni, egyedül, éjszaka az erdőnek, csak rajta. Marshal nem hülye, tudja hogy nem lépünk le. Muszáj együtt maradnunk, legalább reggelig. Amint elalszanak, akkor tesszük amit mondtál és mire felébrednek, már nyertünk is.

* * *

Vallomások:

Owen

 _\- Nem tudom most mit gondoljak Lizről. Persze kedvelni kedvelem, de elég aljas és gonosz. Örülök hogy most velem van._

Liz

 _\- Annyira bosszantó hogy Owennek el kell magyarázni mindent! Legalább lesz valaki akit a Nagy Láb előtt hagyhatok._

* * *

Eltartott egy darabig, de Marshalnak sikerült tüzet raknia, ezalatt Owen a csokoládékkal foglalkozott.

\- Hé, összegyúrtam az összes csokit egy nagy golyóvá. - A nagy barna golyó tele volt Owen mocskos, izzadt ujjnyomaival. Mindenki undorodva nézett rá. - Kér valaki. - Egyértelműen Liznek ajánlotta akit elfogott tőle a hányinger.

\- Nem kösz. Ideadod a hálózsákot? Hideg van. - Owen eleget tett a kérésnek és Liz egy mosollyal nyugtázta. - Köszi. - Owen bekapta a nagy csoki darabot és rögtön elaludt.

Az egész tábor így tett, mélyen elaludtak. Liz kényelmesen nyújtózott egyet, elhelyezkedett, becsukta a szemét és alvást imitált, várva hogy a fiúk elaludjanak.

* * *

\- Liz! Ébredj! - Owen hirtelen rázta fel, megijedt, de azt sem tudta mitől.

\- Mi történt?!

\- A fiúk! A tűz! A cuccok! Eltűntek!

Liz végignézett a táboron és Owen tökéletesen leírta a helyzetet. A tábortűznek, Marshalnak és Trentnek nyoma veszett. Már reggel volt és ő elaludt. Marshal túljárt az eszén.

\- Nem! - Benézett a pólója alá, a térképért, de az is eltűnt, a fiúk kirabolták. Owen teljesen megrémült a dühös Liztől. - Ez nem lehet igaz! Hogy történhetett meg?!

Marshal és Trent jóval előbb ébredtek fel, ellopták az összes felszerelést és otthagyták őket.

* * *

Vallomások:

Trent

 _\- Általános esetben bűntudatom lenne, de Liz-zel kibabrálni? Az szerintem megengedett. Owent egy kicsit sajnáltam, de ő választott oldalt._

Marshal

 _\- Bárcsak láttam volna a képüket! Ezek szerint a jó fej Trent is tud s*ggfej lenni. Egy szó nélkül belement ebbe az átverésbe, ezúttal nem én vagyok az egyetlen aki piszkos trükköt használt._

* * *

\- Liz, ugye van valami ötleted?! - Owen kétségbeesett, Liz csak bosszúsan a földbe rúgott.

\- Nincs! Kivéve ha nincs egy teleportálód, időgéped vagy nem tudsz egy levágást ami egyenesen a tábor felé vezet! - Owen lehajtotta a fejét, semmi esélyük nem volt a győzelemre.

Amikor a remény már végleg szertefoszlott, Owen érzett valamit a levegőben.

\- Liz, érzed ezt?!

\- Mit?! - Owen jobban beleszimatolt a levegőbe.

\- Ez édes! - Úgy dekódolta az illatot mint egy nyomolvasó kutya. - Fahéjas! Mindjárt megvan! Friss kalács!

* * *

Ezalatt a táborban, a Séf és Penny nővér élvezték a szabadnapot. A Séf ízletes, puha, fahéjas kalácsot sütött, amíg Penny, friss, alkoholos koktélt kevert mindkettőjüknek. A kalács illatát érezni lehetett az erdőben is.

* * *

\- Tartsatok ki! Jövök már! - Owen eszméletlen sebességgel rohant az illat irányába, Liz épphogy tudta tartani a tempót.

Marshal és Trent már látták a tábort és biztosak voltak hogy ők nyertek. Csupán egyiküknek meg kellett érintenie a totemet és sérthetetlenek lesznek. Hirtelen, meglepetésszerűen, Owen ugrott ki a bokrok mögül, leelőzve őket, őt követte Liz, teljesen lihegve, de Owennek szurkolva.

\- Gyerünk Owen!

Penny a koktélját iszogatva várta a Séfet a kalácsokkal. A Séf éppen leült, de mielőtt hozzáláthattak volna az édességhez, Owen kikapta a Séf kezéből a tálcát és betömte az összest.

\- Finom kalácsok!

\- NEM! - Liz bosszúsan és ledöbbenve kiabált Owenre, aki egyszerűen elrohant a totem mellett. Marshal és Trent is furán néztek Owenre, aki feladta a győzelmet néhány kalácsért, de Marshal megérintette a totemet, ezzel biztosítva a győzelmet. - Ez mi volt?!

\- Bocsánat, Liz! Frissen jött a sütőből! - Owen a dühös kis hölgy felé nézett aki mindjárt leharapja a fejét. - Te is kértél volna? - A Séf kiütötte Owen kezéből a tálcát.

\- EZ AZ ENYÉM VOLT! EGÉSZ NAP A KALÁCSOT KÉSZÍTETTEM! A JÁTÉKNAK VÉGE! TI VESZTETTETEK, A MÁSIK CSAPATÉ A SÉRTHETETLENSÉG!

* * *

Vallomások:

Liz

 _\- E…E…E… Ez mi volt?! Néhány kib*szott kalács miatt vesztettem?! Owen, ezért esküszöm hogy elkaplak!_

Owen

 _\- Liz most nagyon dühös lett rám. Hagynom kellet volna neki néhány kalácsot._

Marshal

 _\- Amondó vagyok hogy vannak dolgok amiért megéri elveszíteni 100000$-t. Pár falat kalács nem tartozik közéjük._

Trent

 _\- Figyeltétek a Séf reakcióját?! Nem azért nyertünk mert Marshal megérintette a totemet, hanem mert Owen befalta a kalácsát. Mármint, ha még az erdő közepén lennénk, akkor is mi nyertünk volna!_

* * *

A Tábortűzi Szertartás:

A Séf tajtékzott a dühtől.

\- Ez lett volna az én nagy napom! Mindent tökéletesen elterveztem! Először, Pennyvel befaltuk volna a kalácsokat és széttörtem volna Liz vegyész készletét, méghozzá Trent gitárjával és tisztogatom a körmeimet Marshal zsebkésével! - Liz, Marshal és Trent ezen megdöbbentek. Owen megóvta a cuccaikat azzal hogy befalta a kalácsokat. - Végül, bezabáltam volna Owen titkos készletét, amit tőlem lovasított meg. Tönkretettétek a terveimet! - A zsebébe nyúlt és két mályvacukrot dobott oda Marshalnak és Trentnek. - Nesztek, itt a sérthetetlenség! - Elővett egy harmadikat és a két megmaradt játékosra őrült vigyort vetett. Tudta hogy az egyikük, Liz vagy Owen sorsát tartja a kezében. Liz tudta hogy épeszű ember őt szavazná ki, Owen értelemszerűen rászavazott, Trent személyes bosszúból és Marshal… neki is jó oka lehetett volna őt kiszavazni. - Nesze, - Eldobta a mályvacukrot a bent maradó játékosnak. - Törpilla! - Liz kapta meg. Nem csak ő, de Trent is ledöbbent. Marshal gonoszul, Owen szomorúan nézett.- Neked annyi, Pufi!

\- Mégis, mi történt?! - Liz nem értette, neki kellett volna mennie, de a Séf megválaszolta.

\- 3 szavazat jött Owenre! A S*ggfej is rászavazott és a Jó fej is!

\- Várjunk! - Pattant fel Trent. - Marshal, nem Lizt akartad kiszavazni?!

\- Igen, ezt mondtam neked. Hangosan. Pontosan azt tetted amit én akartam. - Trent idegesen a földbe rúgott.

\- Liz, - Owen most ijesztően komoly lett és romantikus. - nem én vagyok az álom pasi számodra, ezt többször is leszögezted. Elég aljas vagy és kétszínű, de Heatherrel ellentétben, te törődsz másokkal. Szerintem, legbelül te egy jó lány vagy és szeretném ha te nyernéd meg a 100000$-t. Nem kérem hogy bármit is ígérj, csak annyit hogy tegyél meg mindent. - Liz nem tudott mit mondani. Még sosem látta Owennek ezt a részét. Ő végig csak kihasználta becsapta és folyton visszautasította. Ezt nem tudta hova tenni. - Ég veled.

* * *

A Séf felvezette a hajóra, de Liz még gyorsan odafutott hozzá.

\- Várj, Owen! - A kövér srác visszafordult.

\- Köszönök mindent és… sajnálom hogy így alakult. - Adott egy puszit az arcára. Nem szerelmeset, inkább, közeli barát puszit, de ez több volt mint amit Owen valaha is remélni mert.

\- Én nem. - Felszállt a hajóra és elvitte.

* * *

3 játékos maradt.

\- Ezen most én is meglepődtem. - Jelentette ki Marshal miután Liz búsan visszatért a mólóról. - Trent mellettem szavazott.

\- Én sem hittem volna. - Liz leült a két fiú közé.

\- Nem számít kik esnek ki. - Szólalt fel Trent. - Nem hagyom hogy az utamba álljatok. Én nyerem meg a versenyt. - Ezzel otthagyta őket és a kabinjába ment.

\- Akkor csak 3-an maradunk. - Mondta Marshal.

\- Ezek szerint.

* * *

Szavazási arány:

Owen: 3

Liz: 1

* * *

 **Köszönöm hogy elolvastad, ha tetszett jelöld be a követésre és a kedvenceid közé és ne felejts el kritikát írni. Ha érdekel, a többi történetemet is elolvashatod:**

 **\- Elfen Lied, ahogyan még nem láttad**

 **\- Egy történet Myrtanából**

 **\- Elder Scrolls: Égkoszorúi krónika**

 **\- Fable: A szükséges rossz**


	24. Aki mer, az lesz az első

**Halo, az utolsó előtti rész, már csak 3 játékos maradt. Kellemes olvasást kívánok.**

* * *

\- Legutóbb a Totál Dráma Szigete, - kezdte Chris. - az önök kedvence egy díjátadón tündökölt. Így a Séf helyettesített. Senkivel sem bánt kesztyűs kézzel. Nem csak kihajította őket az erdőbe hogy védjék meg magukat, de magukra hagyta szerencsétleneket a hírhedt Nagy lábbal. Menekültek, sikoltoztak és berohantak egy denevérekkel teli barlangba ami súlyos hibának bizonyult. Ideiglenes fegyverszünetet kötöttek, de Liz azt tervezte hogy becsapja őket és ellopja a fiúktól mindenüket, köztük a büszkeségüket is. De a kis malőrje, fordítva sült el és Marshal is ugyanezt tervezte, de ő korábban kelt fel és átejtette Lizt. Ismét bebizonyosodott hogy nem érdemes Marshal útjába állni mert pórul járhatsz. A végén, Owen, a szeretetre méltó hájpacni került a Szégyen Mólójára miután kiszavazták. Maga mögött hagyva 2, némi bűntudattal rendelkező játékost, Marshalt és egy jókora adag bélgáz szellőt. A mai rész eddig a legizgalmasabb rész lesz! Nem hisztek nekem?! Akkor én triplán ajánlom hogy nézzék meg a ma esti részt! A Totál! Dráma! Szigeten!

* * *

A táborlakókat Chris ébresztette fel a diktafonjával.

\- VERSENYZŐK! ÜDV A KÖZÉPDÖNTŐBEN! MA REGGEL MEGJUTALMAZZUK A BENT MARADT 3 JÁTÉKOST, EGY BŐSÉGES, PALACSINTA REGGELIVEL! IGEN, ELSŐOSZTÁLYÚ ÉTELEKET EHETTEK, FRISS HOZZÁVALÓKBÓL, AMIKNEK FELTEHETŐEN NEM JÁRT LE A SZAVATOSSÁGUK!

* * *

Vallomások:

Trent

 _\- Őszintén, nem gondoltam volna hogy pont én jutok el idáig. Reméltem hogy ha Marshal és Liz nem is esik ki előttem, valaki más jól helyre rakja őket. Egy jó ideje csak azért csinálom hogy ők ketten ne nevessenek, de ha már így alakult, mindent megteszek a győzelemért._

Marshal

 _\- Nem mondom hogy már az elején is tudtam hogy idáig jutok, csak annyit hogy esélyesebb voltam többeknél. Már igazán nincs sok hátra._

Liz

 _\- Ha azt mondanám hogy előre tudtam hogy eljutok eddig, hazudnék. Sokkal több, nálam keményebb játékos is kiesett és ha Marshal a múlthéten nem vette volna rá Trentet hogy Owent szavazza ki, itt sem lennék._

* * *

Mindhárom versenyző megdöbbent és boldog lett a friss palacsinta reggelitől, de Liz volt a legizgatottabb. Amíg a két fiú egy-egy normál adagot kért, ő egy hatalmas tálat vett el és az utolsó falatig betömte.

\- Mi az, Liz? Éhes voltál? - Döbbent meg Marshal hogy egy ilyen apró lány ennyit megbírt enni. Ők ketten együtt, Trent egyedül reggelizett. Már 3 hete így történt, nagyon egyedül érezte magát.

\- Csak örültem hogy végre rendes kaját kaphattunk. - Liz teljesen tele ette magát és kidőlt az asztalra.

\- Hé, Trent! Neked hogy ízlik a pali?! - Trentnek nem volt étvágya, alig evett meg egy párat, de a maradékot visszavitte és egy szó nélkül otthagyta kettőjüket.

* * *

Vallomások:

Trent

 _\- Nem tudom mennyi esélyem van ellenük. Liz mondjuk nem lenne kihívás, kellő körültekintéssel legyőzhetném. De Marshalt? Ha ökölharc lesz a feladat, foglalnom kell jegyet a hullaházba! A döntőben esélyem nem lenne ellene. Ma dől el minden. Vagy én megyek haza, vagy ő._

Marshal

 _\- Hogy a többiek mennyi kihívást jelentenek? A törpe lány és gitáros csávó. Liz gyors, de én erősebb vagyok, Trent a gitározáson kívül semmiben sem jobb nálam. Akár már a kezembe is nyomhatnák a csekket._

Liz

 _\- Uh,… egy kicsit sokat ettem. - Egy kicsit morgott a gyomra a hirtelen megterheléstől és egy nagyot böfögött. - Elnézést. Mennyire vagyok magabiztos? Eléggé, eddig eljutottam, de csak mert megtévesztettem vagy kihasználtam az ostobákat, az erősekkel meg szövetséget kötöttem. Most már mások a szabályok. Nincsenek se csapatok, se szövetségesek. Egyedül vagyok két nagyobb fiú ellen, de Trent teljesen Marshalra koncentrál, Marshal teljesen megrészegült attól hogy ő a legesélyesebb. Most érkezett el az én időm. - Magabiztosan felállt, de a sok palacsinta teljesen megfeküdte a gyomrát és hasmenése lett. - Szerintem most ne nézzetek._

Trent

 _\- Ha nyerek, rendezek egy nagy győzelmi bulit, ahova Gwent fogom elvinni._

Marshal

 _\- Ha megnyerem a 100000$-t, veszek magamnak egy király, dögös motort amitől minden nő bukni fog rám, egy király tereppályát hogy vagánykodhassak vele és annyi piát ami egy őrült, nőcsábász és alkoholista motoros csávót el tartana._

Liz

 _Épp most végzett a dolgával._

 _\- Hű, így már jobb. Ha én nyerek, jelentkezni fogok egy jó egyetemre, amint elvégeztem a gimit. Kémia szakon hogy doktorit szerezhessek magamnak. Remélhetőleg sikerül vegyész vagy gyógyász szakon végeznem. Azután egy laborban fogok dolgozni, jókora fizetésért._

Trent

 _\- Mit gondolok a másik kettőről? Utálom Marshalt és sosem felejtem amit velem és Gwennel tett, az előző két próbán megtanultam tisztelni, de továbbra is egy nagy s*ggfej aki élvezettel gyötör másokat. Liz csendesebb és csak akkor szúr ki másokkal ha tényleg muszáj._

Marshal

 _\- A mások kettő? Trent egy eminens kis jó fiú aki a STOP táblánál is megáll. Liz már veszélyesebb ellenfél. Többször is említettem hogy a játék felééig teljesen megtévesztett. Elhitette mindenkivel hogy egy veszélytelen, de valójában egy aljas kis róka. El kell intéznem, még ma._

Liz

 _\- A két fiú? Trent hiszékeny és könnyen elhitethetek vele bármit. Marshal, a döntőben semmi esélyem nem lenne ellene, akármi is legyen a feladat. Most kell elintéznem._

* * *

Az utolsó előtti próba az anfiteátrumban zajlott. A játékosok egy asztalhoz ültek egymás mellé, amíg Chris üdvözölte őket és elmagyarázta a mai próba lényegét.

\- Versenyzők, üdv a középdöntőben! A producereknek nem jutott több ötlet az eszébe a kínzásotokra, így a kiesett versenyzők ötleteit és kiderült hogy van nekik bőven. Előterjesztették a legbetegebb, a legidétlenebb és az elképzelhetetlenségig merész változatát a jól ismert, Üvegezésnek! - Levette a ponyvát ami alatt egy szerencsekerék volt, a nyíl helyett egy nagy műanyag üveggel és tele volt a széle rakva a kiesett játékososok fényképeivel. - Ezekiel, Eva, Noah, Justin, Izzy, Tyler, Harold, Cody, Katie és Sadie, Taylor, Beth, Leshawna, DJ, Courtney, Gwen, Duncan, Heather, Lindsay, Geoff, Mandy, Bridgette és a nagy és szeretetre méltó hájpacni, Owen. Rakjuk össze őket és a játék címe, Aki Mer Az Lesz Az Első!

\- Ez egy kicsit… - Marshal nem találta a megfelelő szót rá, de Liz kisegítette.

\- Dedós? - Chris válaszra se méltatta őket, csak magyarázta a szabályokat.

\- Minden játékos pörget egyszer az üveggel. Amelyik ex-táborlakó képénél áll meg, annak a feladatát kell végrehajtani. Három lehetőségetek lesz, az egyik, ha végrehajtjátok és egy jutalom üveget kaptok, amiket hívjunk Szabadjegyeknek. A Szabadjegyeket felhasználva, kibújhattok egy feladat alól, de akkor el is vesztitek. A második lehetőség, ha átruházzátok egy másik versenytársra aki vagy végrehajtja, vagy elveszít egy Szabadjegyet. Ha egy átruházott feladatot csinálsz meg, nem jár Szabadjegy. A harmadik, ha visszatáncolsz és nincs Szabadjegyed, akkor kiesel. Ha ezt választod, lemehetsz a Szégyen Mólóra. Fel a Balek Hajóra és kiesel a versenyből és esélyed sem lesz megnyerni a 100000$-t.

* * *

Vallomások:

Marshal

 _\- Akkor mindent vagy semmit! Tetszik._

* * *

Chris izgatottan várta az első jelentkezőt.

\- Ki az aki elsőként alázza meg magát? - A játékosok összenéztek, de meg lett az első önkéntes.

\- Majd én! - Jelentkezett Marshal. Kiment az üveghez, megpörgette és Duncan arcánál állt meg.

* * *

Vallomások:

Chris

 _\- Most összegezném, a Séf, Penny nővér és én kötöttünk egy fogadást. Azok, akik előbb hánynak, közülünk, fizetnie kell 100$-t annak aki tovább bírja._

* * *

\- Duncan feladata, nyald meg Owen hónalját! - Ezen mindenki ledöbbent vagy elundorodott.

\- Owent? De ő elment.

\- Nem egészen. - Chris jelzett a színpadon kívül várakozónak és egy ismerős, kövér fickó jött be rajta. - Szerencsére, Owen vállalta hogy erre a próbára visszajön, de csak kisegíteni.

\- Így igaz, bébi! Mit kell tennem?

\- Hagyd hogy Marshal megnyalja a hónaljad. - Ezen ő is ledöbbent. - Nos Marshal, most mutasd meg milyen kemény fickó vagy, vagy ruházd át valamelyik másik riválisodra. Egy dolog biztos, valaki itt hónaljat nyalint.

\- Átruházom Lizre! - A törpe lány megrémült, mivel még senkinek sincs Szabadjegye, kénytelen volt elfogadni.

Liz egy kicsit meglepődött hogy hogy Marshal őt választotta, szentül hitte hogy Trentre pályázik. Tévedett. Idegesen kijött a színpadra, Owen felemelte a bűzös, izzadt hónalját ami körül néhány légy is rajzott.

\- Csak képzeld hogy egy gombóc fagyi az. - Adta a tanácsot Owen.

\- Owen, nagyra értékelem hogy segíteni próbálsz, - Liz befogta az orrát és türelmes stílusban vágott oda Owennek. - de most maradj csendben. - Vett egy nagy levegőt, kinyújtotta a vékony kis nyelvét és a hegyét végig húzta Owen hónalján.

\- Vigyázz a szőrszálakkal! - Amint ezt kimondta, Liz érezte hogy egy szőrszál ragadt a nyelvére és öklendezve elfordult. Chris, Penny és a Séf árgus szemekkel figyelték a másikat hogy nem-e hánynak.

\- Ez olyan durva hogy majdnem elhánytam magam! - Penny és a Séf a házigazdára bámultak. - Majdnem. - Szögezte le.

* * *

Liz kivett egy szőrszálat a nyelvéről és ő következett. Ezekielnél állt meg.

\- Ezekiel feladata, edd a saját lábkörmöd, lassan. - Liz fejében megfordult a gondolat hogy bosszút áll Marshallon, de visszafogta magát.

\- Vállalom.

A Séf hozott neki egy széket amire leülhet, Liz levette az egyik csizmáját, a zokniját és a csupasz lábát odatartotta a Séfnek aki egy csipesszel levágott egy darabot az egyik körméből és odatartotta neki. Liz nyelt egy nagyot előtte, de végül bekapta és lassan elkezdte rágni, végül lenyelte. Mindenki undorodva nézte a jelenetet és sokakat elfogott a hányinger.

\- Megvan. - Lassan lihegett, mintha kilométereket futott volna. Liz eddig megnyalta Owen hónalját és megette a saját lábkörmét, lefáradtan ült vissza a helyére.

\- Megvan az első Szabadjegy tulajdonosa. Liz! - Átadta neki a nyereményét.

* * *

Trent következett és Beth feladata volt soron.

\- Csócsáld újra Harold régi rágóját. - Hozta a Séf az említett, megrágott rágót, de a biztonság kedvéért, egy lezárt befőttes üvegben hozta. Trent gyomra teljesen felfordult, de tudta mit kell csinálnia.

\- Átruházom Marshalra. - Marshal számított erre, de mégis meglepődött. Nem volt Szabadjegye, de nem adta fel.

\- Nyissa ki. - Utasította a Séfet aki felvett egy gumikesztyűt és egy csipesszel Marshal szájába tette.

\- Hm, nagyon szerencsés vagy, Marshal! - Nézett oda vágyakozóan Owen. - Biztos király ha félretette!

Marshal elkezdte rágni a régi, nyálas és valószínűleg taknyos rágót. Harold régi nyála kifolyt belőle, mint a víz egy szivacsból és Marshalnak felfordult a gyomra ahogy lement a torkán. 60 másodpercig kellett rágnia amit ő 60 órának érzett, de végül kiköphette és utána elhányta magát. Ő hányt először.

\- Megvan az első hányás! Habár ez nem lepett meg. Harold régi rágója. - Liz és Trent bölcsen elfordultak és jól tették hogy nem nézték végig, de a Séf és Chris majdnem elhányták magukat, de Penny izgatott vigyorral nézte végig.

* * *

Marshalnak kellett most pörgetnie és azon volt hogy ha egy újabb nehéz feladat, átruházza Lizre hogy elvegye a nyereményét. Codynál állt meg.

\- Rakj egy vödör jeget a gatyádba és várd meg amíg elolvad.

\- Bevállalom!

A Séf hozta is a jeget, de már a kinézete is olyan hideg volt hogy attól megfagyott az ember ha csak ránézett. Marshal megragadott egy halommal és betömte a gatyájába.

\- HÚ, LEFAGYNAK A GOLYÓIM! - Szaporán lihegett, de a jégkockák elolvadtak és Marshal is megkapta az első díját.

* * *

Liz pörgetett következőnek és Tyler feladata jött.

\- Egyél lekvárt, Owen köldökéből.

\- Már megint Owen? - Liz elhatározta hogy ezt nem teljesíti és egyből Marshalra gondolt hogy megfoszthassa a nyereményétől, de eszébe jutott hogy Trentnek még nincs nyereménye. - Trent, te még egy kihívást sem teljesítettél!

* * *

Vallomások:

Liz

 _\- Félre ne értsétek, ha egy másik feladat lett volna, bevállaltam volna, de már megnyaltam Owen hónalját és nem akartam a köldökéből is enni, de elég beteg feladat ahhoz hogy csak úgy kihagyjuk._

* * *

A gitáros fickó felállt és a feladathoz ment. Owen levette a pólóját, lefeküdt egy nagy tálcára és a Séf tele pakolni a köldökét lekvárral.

\- Bocsi, Trent. Ott nem szoktam mosdani. Nem azért mert nem szoktam, csak elfelejtek. - Owen próbálta nyugtatni, de csak rontott a helyzeten. Trent öklendezett egyet.

\- Owen, pofa be! - Trent erőt vett magán és kiette a lekvárt a kövér fickó, büdös, koszos, izzadt és szöszös köldökéből.

Trent arca csupa lekvár volt és újra öklendezett és elájult. Penny nővér rákötötte egy lélegeztető gépre hogy megmentse az életét.

\- Trentnek egy kis újra élesztés kell mielőtt folytathatnánk. - A Séf hozott egy kis uzsonnát. - A Séf készített lekváros kenyeret. Kér valaki? - Amint Trent meghallott a „lekvár" szót, letépte a készüléket az arcáról és elhányta magát. Ő hányt másodjára. A többiek nyugodtan elfogadták, de Trent egy életre megutálta a lekvárt. - Na, gyerünk, a te feladatod jön.

Amint Trent összeszedte magát, megpörgette az üveget. Izzy feladata jött.

\- Adj egy piros-milost egy alvó medvének.

\- Mi az a piros-milos.

\- Csípd meg az egyik mellbimbóját. - Trent nem vállalta.

\- Marshal, a tiéd!

\- Kihagyom! - Átadta a nyereményét.

\- Akkor te jössz!

Marshal pörgetett és Harold adta a feladatot.

\- Nyald meg Owen körme alatt a piszkot. - Owen már kezdett belefáradni hogy folyton őt nyalogatják.

\- Azon van az a fekete csomó? - Marshal tudta hogyha most Trentet választaná, nyeremény híján és hogy zsinórban másodszor kéne Owen egy undorító testrészét megnyalnia, kiesne, de Marshal Liztől akart előbb megszabadulni. - Liz, nyald meg ismét Owent.

\- Na, mi lesz Liz? Van egy Szabadjegyed, de te következel ezután. Mit teszel? Kibújsz ez alól most vagy elteszed egy betegebb ötlet ellen. - Liz is átadta a nyereményét.

\- Kihagyom.

\- Remélem, rossz döntést hoztál. - Liz pörgetett és Geoff feladata jött. - Igyál vegyes gyümölcs levet a közös WC-ből. - Liz tudta hogy nincs több Szabadjegye, de ezt nem bírta volna megcsinálni. Bármelyik fiúra átruházhatta volna.

\- Marshal, te jössz.

\- Mit mondasz Marshal? Inkább a medvét csináltad volna? - Marshal sóhajtott, befogta az orrát és megszólalt.

\- Na, gyerünk.

* * *

Vallomások:

Chris

 _\- Nincs ennél betegebb. A Séf és Penny úgy sem bírják!_

* * *

A közös WC maga volt a megtestesült förtelem. Csupa kosz és mocskos lé lötyögött az alján ami abból eredt hogy a lehúzott cuccokat nem üríti ki teljesen. Chris beleöntötte a gyümölcs levet a WC-nek nevezett undormányba, a kefével összekeverte a szennyvízzel és átadott Marshalnak egy szívószálat.

\- Ez kizárt! Annyira gusztustalan! - Chris hiába piszkálta, Marshal nem tört meg a nyomás alatt.

Fogta a szívószálat, a végét beletartotta a szennyvízbe és egy nagyot húzott belőle. Amint lenyelte, máris öklendezni kezdett és másodszorra is elhányta magát, vissza a WC-be. Megitta mielőtt kihányta volna, épphogy bent volt és érvényes. Séf és Chris majdnem hánytak, de visszatartották. Penny csak izgatottan és az undor legkisebb szikrája nélkül vigyorgott.

* * *

Trent következett és megint Cody feladata jött.

\- Egyél kutyakaját. - A Séf rögtön előkészített, egy régi, lejárt szavatosságú, büdös, olcsó kutyakaja konzervet amit még egy kutya sem enne meg. - Na, Trent? Még egy Szabadjegyet sem szereztél. Most senkinek sincs nyereménye. Mi legyen? - Trent egy pillanatig arra gondolt hogy befalja, de amint megcsapta a szaga, meggondolta magát.

\- Liz, te jössz. - A törpe lány meghökkent.

\- De miért én?!

\- Emlékszel Owen köldökére? - Liz érezte a bosszút, de Chris csak kihívta.

\- Jól van, Liz, ül! Jó kislány.

\- Ha még egyszer kutyaként beszélsz velem, lenyomom a torkodon az az izét. - Chris megijedt és nem csinálta még egyszer.

\- Jól van, akkor… jó étvágyat! - Owen megpróbált lelket önteni Lizbe.

\- Ne aggódj, Liz! Ez a kutyám kedvenc kajája! Legalább elmondod hogy én miről maradok le?

Liz már nem is figyelt rá, csak fogott egy kanalat és lassan vett egy kanállal és a szájába vette. Undorító volt. A gusztustalan pép, ami a hús akart lenni, de Liz biztos volt benne hogy nem hús volt, szétmállott a szájában és egy borzalmas utóízt érzett, mintha állott hányás lenne. Újabb falatot vett a szájába, öklendezett, de lenyelte. Így ment amíg eljutott a végéig, de elkezdett könnyezni a hányingertől, de Owen izgatottan ugrált körülötte.

\- Na, Liz! Milyen volt?! - Liz nem bírta már kitudja hányadik alkalommal is visszanyelni és egyenesen Owen képébe hányt. A versenyzők közül ő bírta a legtovább hányás nélkül. Owen megkóstolta Liz hányásából a kutyakaja maradványait és jóízűen nyalogatni kezdte. - Hm, finom! Hús íze van.

Liz másodszorra is elhányta magát, az adott jeleneten Marshal harmadszorra is, Trent másodszorra is. Chris sem bírta tovább, rögtön utána a Séf is elhányta magát. Mindketten fizettek Pennynek 100-100$-t aki csak jót szórakozott a látottakon.

* * *

Vallomások:

Chris

 _\- Na, jó! Soha! Ennél undorítóbbat… - Nem bírta és elhányta magát. - Van olyan amit ezek ne csinálnának meg?!_

Liz

 _\- Owen kimeríti az undorító fogalmát!_

* * *

Trent pörgetett és pont Gwen feladata jött.

\- Gyerünk, Gwen! Tuti szerencsés menet lesz! - Trent magabiztos volt, de Chris összetörte a reményeit.

\- Szagold meg, erősen, Owen legmocskosabb alsóját. - Trent összeszedte a bátorságát.

\- Vállalom! - Talán azért mert ezt Gwen adta neki.

A Séf hozta a koszos, izzadt és barnacsíkos gatyát ami körül legyek rajzottak.

\- Hé, ez a kabalagatyám! Tudjátok mi olyan fontos a kabalagatyában?! Hogy sose mostam még ki! Mindig ezt hordom a leggyakrabban!

\- Miért, Gwen? - Trent egy pillanatra azon volt hogy átruházza Marshalnak, de szereznie kellett egy Szabadjegyet.

Trent óvatosan maga elé tartotta a koszos alsót, becsukta a szemét és erősen beleszagolt. A szag olyan kemény volt hogy egy záptojás légfrissítő mellette, a több évnyi bélgáz, izzadtság, vizelet és fenékszőrre ragadt fekália, odaszáradt bűze akkora erővel csapta meg hogy azon nyomban elájult.

A következő menet előtt, ismét rákötötték a lélegeztető gépre és vártak, hátha felébred még. Owen felvette a mocskos alsóját és beleszagolt.

\- Óh, igen! A szerencse illata. - Elhajította és pont Trent mellkasára esett aki ebben a pillanatban ébredt fel és úgy sikított mint egy riadt kislány.

\- Tüntessétek el! - Letépte a lélegeztetőt és kiugrott az ágyból.

\- Nyugi, haver! - Chris átnyújtott neki egy színes üveget. - Itt az első nyereményed.

* * *

Marshal következett, Owen feladatával.

\- Borítsd be magad, meztelenül mézzel és hemperegj egy hangyabolyban.

\- B*szd meg, Owen! - A kövér fickó megrémült Marshal reakcióján. - Vállalom! - Marshal nekivetkőzött. - A gyatya maradhat? - Chris bólintott.

A Séf hozott egy vödör mézet és Marshalra öntötte, tetőtől talpig ragacsos lett, elvezették a legközelebbi hangyabolyhoz és meghempergett benne. A sok kis ízeltlábű hangya bele ragadt a mézbe, de szerencsére mozdulni sem bírtak, így nem is tudták megcsípni Marshalt aki gyorsan a zuhanyzóba rohant hogy lemossa magát. Ő is kapott egy Szabadjegyet.

* * *

Liz következett, Heather feladatával.

\- Moss fogat, hernyó belsőséggel. - Liz ezen sokkot kapott, de ha a többiek vállalták, ő sem lehetett kivétel.

\- Legyen.

A Séf, akárcsak egy korábbi versenyen, fogott egy halom hernyót, belerakta egy turmix gépbe, fogott egy fogkefét és belemártotta és odaadta Liznek. Az alacsony lány remegve elvette és betette a trutymós fogkefét a szájába és hányingerrel küszködve súrolta át a fogait.

\- A szájpadlást is! - Kiáltott oda Marshal. Liz már nagyon utálta, de nem tudott odaszólni. Csak folytatta a feladatot.

Amint végzet, 3-szor is elhányta magát, de kapott egy Szabadjegyet.

\- Az állás most döntetlen, de nem kell aggódni, vannak még feladatok, bőven!

* * *

Trent következett, Taylor feladatával, rakjon annyi mályvacukrot a szájába amennyit csak bír. Ezt bevállalta és lett még egy nyereménye. Marshal jött, Leshawna feladatával, egyensúlyozzon át egy hússal megrakott bottal egy kötélen amíg alatta van egy halom cápa. Megtette és neki is lett egy újabb jegye. Liz Bridgette feladatát fogta ki hogy öltözzön csecsemőnek, amit megtett, a melltartóját magán hagyhatta és ő is kapott egy nyereményt. Trent következő feladata, Katie és Sadie közös ötlete volt hogy csókoljon meg egy halat amit átruházott Marshalnak, de ő teljesítette és nem kapott díjat, de nem is vesztett egyet sem. Marshal jött, Eva feladatával hogy kenje be, ezúttal csak az állát mézzel és hagyja hogy a méhek rászálljanak. Ismerve Liz fóbiáját és allergiáját a méhekkel kapcsolatban, őt választotta, de feladta a nyereményét hogy kihúzza magát ez alól. Ő következett hogy verjen le egy krokodilt amit Marshalnak adott át, de ő is feladta a nyereményét. 20 körön át ez ment és senki sem szerzett több Szabadjegyet 2-nél.

Egyelőre Trent vezetett, 2 Szabadjeggyel, utána Marshal 1-el és Liz volt leghátul akinek nem volt. Liznek ötlete támadt és odasúgott Trentnek.

\- Hé, Trent, még utálod Marshalt, ugye? - Trent gyanakodva méregette a lányt.

\- Mire akarsz kilyukadni?

\- Arra hogy segítek kiszorítani. Gondolom nem szeretnél vele kerülni a döntőbe? Mert én biztos nem lennék az ellenfele, szemtől-szembe.

\- És mi az én hasznom ebből?

\- Most mondtam el! Nem kell aggódni Marshal miatt. Ha ő nyer, valamelyikünk lesz az ellenfele és kizárt hogy legyőzzük.

\- Jól van, de ha átversz, azt megbánod. - Trent jelentkezett. - Hé, Chris! Szeretném Liznek adni az egyik nyereményem! Érvényes?

\- Öhm… igen. Érvényes. Biztos vagy benne? - Trent vetett egy pillantást Lizre aki csak alattomosan vigyorgott Marshalra.

\- Igen. - Ő is csatlakozott Lizhez és odaadta az egyik üveget.

\- Na, mi van? Összefogtok? Úgy talán egy kicsit izgalmas lesz. - Marshal őrülten elvigyorodott.

* * *

Trent következett és Courtney feladata jött.

\- Igyál egy különleges mixet a Séf húskoktéljából. - A Séf máris hozta a gusztustalan, szürkés és átlátszó löttyöt.

\- Marshal, fenékig! - Marshal felhasználta az egyetlen nyereményét és megúszta.

Ez volt az egyetlen. Most egy darabig Marshalt kínozták, folyamatosan. Piócafürdővel, csirkejelmezben kellett imitálnia hogy egy csirke, folyamatosan fel kellett pofoznia magát, meg kellett ennie egy csótányt. Fel kellett vennie egy fekete lovag sisakot, majd egy színházi előadásban meg kellett csókolnia a Séf büdös zokniját ami után rakott rá egy szőke parókát a zoknira és egy tiarát, jelezve hogy a sötét lovag csókja megtörte az átkot és hercegnő lett belőle, egy ágyúval belelőtték egy kupac sertés trágyába, azért védelmet adtak neki, egy sertés trágyával teli vödröt a fejére, leborotválták a haját amitől sokkal ijesztőbb lett.

\- Hű, elég ijesztő lett a haja nélkül. - Jegyezte meg Trent, de végre kiélhette a dühét Marshallon és jókat röhögött azon ahogy kínozzák.

\- Marshal, most te pörgetsz! - Marshal ránézett az üvegre, de amit mondott, mindenkit megdöbbentett.

\- Feladom.

\- Hogyan?!

\- Vége. - Megtört az akarat ereje és a küzdőszelleme is. - Ennyi volt. Nyertetek.

\- De Marshal, nem is próbálkozol tovább?

\- Felesleges lenne. - A hangja halk volt és legyőzött. - Már nincs semmi esélyem.

\- Akkor… Marshal feladta, ami szerint, Liz és Trent lett a győztes! - A két játékos örömtáncot járt a sikerük miatt.

* * *

Marshal összeszedte a cuccait, de még volt egy vég szava a döntősökhöz. Trent szúrósan, Liz egy sunyi vigyorral bámult rá.

\- Trent, ugye tudod hogy semmi személyes nem volt abban amit veled és Gwennel tettem? Választanom kellett hogy kinek ások alá. Nektek vagy magamnak. Ha visszamehetnék az időben, ugyanazt tenném, de téged intéztelek volna el utána.

\- Ebben biztos vagyok, Marshal. - Trentet nem hatotta meg és nem bocsájtott meg, de Marshal nem is akarta.

\- Játszottam. Vesztettem. Most megyek és pihenek. De nektek még nincs pihenő. A legkeményebb kihívásotok még hátra van.

Már csak 2 játékos maradt és csak egy fejezet van még hátra. Trent és Liz. Ők maradtak.

* * *

 **Köszönöm hogy elolvastad, ha tetszett jelöld be a követésre és a kedvenceid közé és ne felejts el kritikát írni. Ha érdekel, a többi történetemet is elolvashatod:**

 **\- Elfen Lied, ahogyan még nem láttad**

 **\- Egy történet Myrtanából**

 **\- Elder Scrolls: Égkoszorúi krónika**

 **\- Fable: A szükséges rossz**

 **(Hűha, Marshal feladta és vesztett. Ki látta előre? Már csak két játékos maradt, a kicsi, sunyi lány Liz, vagy a kedves, de naiv gitáros srác, Trent. Téteket megtenni gyerekek! Téteket megtenni!)**


	25. A végjáték

**Halo, végre, elérkezett ez is! Az utolsó fejezet! A mindent eldöntő játék, két játékos, egy győztes, egy vesztes. Kellemes olvasást kívánok.**

* * *

\- Kellemes Muskokai reggel. Csiripelnek a madarak, a szellő susog, a csodálatos Észak Ontario fenséges, szelíd neszei. - Chris egy színes, hegyes, ünneplő sapkában kezdte a bemutatót. - Üdvözlök mindenkit az eddigi leghajmeresztőbb részben! - Megfújt egy újévi dudát. - 3 hónap telt el itt a Wawanakwa táborban és a Totál Dráma Sziget a mai résszel be is fejeződik! Csak két játékos maradt. Estére, csak egy marad talpon. Ő lesz az aki hazaviheti a 100000$-os csekket! Kié lesz? Trent, aki laza, jó fej, jó gitáros és jó fiú is egyben? Vagy a töpörtyű, sunyi kis csajé, Lizé, aki kijátszott mindenkit? Hozzák be a nasit! Pisiljenek ha kell! Üljenek le és készüljenek fel a drámai végső küzdelemre! A Totál! Dráma! Szigeten!

* * *

Chris a tábortűz mellett ült.

\- Üdv mindenkinek, megkértük a versenyzőket hogy a végső küzdelem előtt rögzítsék a gondolataikat az itteni életről és a megszerzett tapasztalataikról.

* * *

Vallomások:

Trent

 _\- Összegezve, nem is volt olyan rossz. Volt néhány rázós rész, de összességében, egész király volt._

Liz

 _\- Milyen volt itt az élet 3 hónapig? Sz*r._

A Séf

 _\- Azt hiszik könnyű 26 hálátlan kamasznak főzni?! A sitten is jobb volt a meló!_

Trent

 _\- A kaja volt az egyetlen amitől majdnem felfordultam._

Liz

 _\- Az is kész csoda hogy itt még senki sem kapott ételmérgezést!_

A Séf

 _\- Az egyetlen aki szerette, az Owen! Ő volt az egyetlen aki értékelte hogy a tűzhely felett robiztam! Alul értékelték! Azt hittétek hogy egy 5 csillagos hotelban vagytok?!_

Trent

 _\- A többiek, Marshallon, Heatheren és Lizen kívül egész jók voltak._

Liz

 _\- Lehet hogy én vagyok egy kicsit antiszociális, de a többiek elég idegesítők voltak. Egy rakás idióta akik a tökéletes példája annak hogy az emberiségnek már nagyon ideje lenne kipusztulnia._

Trent

 _\- Hogy mitől leszek emlékezetes? - Eszébe jutott hogyan adott szerenádot Gwennek, hogy segített neki legyőzni a félelmét, hogy verte át a pantomimest, amikor Marshallék átverték, amikor Bridgette-l összefogtak ellene, de végül kénytelen volt összefogni Marshallal és a legvégén, Liz segítségével kipenderítették a legnagyobb s*ggfejet a táborból. - Talán a személyiségem miatt._

Liz

 _\- Mi miatt emlékeznek rám az emberek? - Ő is visszaemlékezett, ahogy titkos szövetséget kötött Owennel és elhitette mindenkivel, a műsor feléig hogy egy kis ne bánts virág, ellopta Gwen naplóját és ő az egyetlen aki a Drámai Triumvirátusból idáig eljutott, ahogy kicselezte a nála sokkal nagyobb és erősebb ellenfeleket, ha néha becstelen módszerrel is ami miatt sokan megutálták, de eljutott idáig. - A személyiségem miatt. - Büszkén elvigyorodott._

* * *

A döntőig már csak néhány perc volt hátra. Mindkét döntős a felállított indítóhelyre ment ahol Chris várta őket.

\- Itt az ideje hogy köszönthessük a 24 játékost akik nem jutottak be a döntőbe. - A vesztesek felsorakoztak és elfoglalták a helyüket.

\- Szevasztok! - Trent sok barátot láthatott viszont, de legjobban Gwennek örült. Végre, olyan sok idő után, láthatta a barátnőjét akikkel egy érzelmes csókot váltotta.

\- Sok szerencsét a győzelemhez.

\- Itt van mindenki aki járt a Szégyen Mólón és messzire vitt a Balekok Hajója, - Kezdte Chris. - most foglaljanak helyet a Bebukottak Galériáján! Hogy tudjuk kinek a győzelmét ünnepelnétek szívesebben ma este, annak a személynek az arcképével jelölt pódiumra üljetek le. - Nem kellett sok, az összes vesztes, Owen kivételével Trentnek szurkolt és szúrós nézéseket vetettek Lizre. Még Marshal és Heather is Trentnek szurkolt. Marshal még mindig tar kopasz volt. Egy kötött, rózsaszín, Hello Kitty-s sapkát hordott hogy a nap ne égesse az érzékeny fejbőrét.

\- Csinos sapi. - Gúnyolódott Trent.

\- Nem volt másmilyen.

* * *

Vallomások:

Marshal

 _\- Tudom, kicsit meglepő hogy Trentnek szurkolok, de csak azért mert az a sunyi kis Liz vette rá a csapatmunkára. Liz az akinek veszítenie kell._

Heather

 _\- Trentnek szurkolok mert az a sunyi kis dög, Liz ellenem fordult és ha nem is tehet róla hogy kiestem, láttam az ismétléseket és kizárt hogy hagyjam ezt megúszni! Neki már befellegzett. Honnan tudom?_

 _Visszaemlékezés:_

 _Heather semmiképp sem akarta hogy Liz nyerje a 100000$-t, ő már nem szerezheti meg, de megakadályozhatja hogy az nyerjen aki keresztbe tett neki. Trenttel nincs komolyabb baja, kitolt vele néhányszor, de Trent nem ásta alá a terveit._

 _A kis szelet csokitortát tett Liz kabinjának az ajtaja elé egy üzenettel amit Owen nevében írt. Bekopogott, a tortát és a levelet otthagyta és elrohant._

 _Liz kinyitotta az ajtót és meglátta a kis édességet és a levelet._

A többiek talán nem kedvelnek, de tudd hogy én azok után is neked szurkolok!

Owen

 _Liz idegesen megforgatta a felemás szemeit, de a tortát megette és elrakta a levelet._

 _Most:_

 _Heather sunyin elővett egy megtört táblacsokit aminek a címkéjén egy WC volt látható._

 _\- Gyors megkönnyebbülés az erős szorulásra. A bosszú, édes formában._

* * *

A szurkoló lelátón Heather sunyin vigyorgott Lizre és Trentre.

\- Szerinted Heather miért vigyorog ennyire? - Kérdezte Trent, de Liz inkább megrémült.

\- Nem tudom, de biztos tervez valamit.

\- Leginkább ellened. - Jegyezte meg Trent. - Az én szurkoló táborom erősebb. - Végignézett Liz támogatóin és egyértelművé vált hogy ki van támogató előnyben. A törpe lány egy kicsit aggódott emiatt, de tudta hogy a végső próbát ez nem fogja befolyásolni.

\- Liz. Trent. - Szólította meg a két döntőst Chris. - Itt az ideje hogy elmondjátok a veszteseknek, hogy mit tennétek a pénzzel ha ti nyernétek meg. És miért is járna nektek? Liz? - A felemás szemű, pici hölgy nem is tétovázott, egyből nekikezdett.

\- Büszkén állítom hogy ugyanolyan jogosan járna nekem a pénz mint Trentnek. Ugyanazt a borzalmat viseltük el ezen a nyáron és ugyanazokat a kihívásokat teljesítettük. Akármelyikünk nyer, tiszta küzdelem lesz. Amit tervezek a pénzzel, ha elvégzem a gimit, felhasználom hogy egyetemre járhassak és doktorit szerezzek aminek köszönhetően sokkal több pénzt fogok szerezni. - Liz tervei lényegre törők voltak, de nem túl izgalmasok.

\- Dr. Elizabeth Springs. Jól hangzik.

\- Liz a teljes keresztnevem! Se több, se kevesebb! Nem Elizabeth és végképp nem Lizzie!

\- Tényleg? Liz a teljes neved? Azt hittem csak becézés. Azért ez szép. Uncsi, de szép. Trent? - Trent már nem érzett haragot Liz iránt. Ugyanúgy mint Heather és Marshal, ő is részt vett abban hogy ő és Gwen megharagudjanak egymásban, ő vállalta a legkevesebb szerepet. Nem kedvelte, de nem is haragudott már rá.

\- Először, rendeznék egy nagy győzelmi bulit, amire itt mindenkit, még a s*ggfejeket is. - Marshalra célzott, majd Gwenre pillantott. - Nem beszélve a sziget legdögösebb csajáról! - Erre mindenki tapsolni kezdett és egyre jobban támogatták Trent tervét.

Chris bejelentette a következő és az utolsó próbát a szigeten.

\- Elérkezett az utolsó próba ideje! A versenyek, amik kimaradtak az Olimpiáról! Mindhárom sportág a bizottság elé került, de sajnos, mindet elvetették. - A Séf egy lángoló WC pumpával rohant az emelvényen lévő WC felé amibe belemártva, eloltotta a tüzet. - A próba első része, - Liznek egy csirke, Trentnek egy tehén fejfedőt adott. - tegyétek fel ezeket a fejetekre. - Liz alaposan megvizsgálta a csirkés fejfedőt amit az első nap vesztesei kaptak.

\- Nem csoda, hogy Courtney, DJ és Beth nem kedvelte őket.

\- Tehénnek és csirkének öltözve, el kell futnotok az első színhelyre, - Az első színhely nem volt messze a rajtvonaltól. Két, magas pózna volt, az egyiken egy narancs, a másikon egy lila színű zászló volt. - és szerezzétek meg az egyik zászlót az egyik póznáról. Ha nincs meg a zászló, a póznáról sem érdemes lejönni. A következő feladat, 300m magas egyensúlyozás következik, egy jókora szakadék felett. Közben, sas tojást cipelve.

\- Nem is olyan nagy cucc. - Jelentette ki Trent, nyugodtan, de elszólta.

\- Folytatnám. A szakadék mélyén, a ritka, de igenis létező, édesvízi cápák várnak az ebédjükre.

\- Muszáj volt elkiabálni? - Tette fel a költői kérdést Liz.

\- A próba utolsó része a hosszútávfutás. Vissza kell térni ide. Aki előbb ér vissza, az nyer.

Mindketten feltették a fejfedőket.

\- Liz, - Trent feltette a tehenes fejfedőt. Nem akart barátságot kötni az ellenfelével, de tiszta küzdelemben akarta legyőzni. - győzzön a jobbik.

\- Ahogy mondod. - Liz büszkén és nagyképűen vette fel a csirkés fejfedőt. Nem neheztelt Trentre, de akarta a pénzt.

\- Hajrá, Trent! - Rikkantott oda Geoff. - Bulit akarunk!

\- Nem lesz gond! - Kiabált vissza a gitáros fickó.

\- Gyerünk, Liz! - Owen, lehet hogy magányos volt, de nem hagyta hogy ez eltántorítsa és jó hangosan szurkolt. - Meg tudod nyerni!

* * *

Vallomások:

Owen

 _\- Oké, tudom hogy Liz csak kihasznált, de hiszem hogy a szíve mélyén, valójában egy jó lány. Nem fogunk összejönni, de azért szurkolok hogy ő nyerjen, még ha csak egyedül is._

* * *

Az összes vesztes Trentnek szurkolt és Lizt csak egy sunyi, hátba szúrós, gonosz teremtménynek nézték.

\- Gyerünk, Liz! Meg tudod nyerni! - Owen volt az egyetlen aki neki szurkolt.

A próba máris kezdődött. A Séf és Penny nővér is jelen volt.

\- Felkészülni! - Mindketten futóállásba helyezkedtek.- Vigyázz! - Mindkettőjük sorsa az elkövetkezendő 1 órában fog el dőlni. - Rajt!

Mindketten elkezdtek, nem teljes erőből ugyan, de futottak. Trent mellett egyből Gwen jelent meg aki boldog mosollyal nyugtázta a barátnője jelenlétét. Liz mellett csak Owen tartott ki, aki minden erejével bátorítani próbálta, de csak idegesítette.

\- Örülök hogy itt vagy, Gwen! - Trent nem tudta leplezni az örömét.

\- Ez a legkevesebb azért amit a múltkor tettem! - Gwen a Marshallal való csókolózásra gondolt.

\- Nem tartozol semmivel!

* * *

Mindketten elérték a póznát, Trent jó tempóban kezdett mászni, de Liz visszacsúszott.

\- Tudod, Liz, örülök hogy bekerültél a döntőbe. Mondtad hogy közöttünk nem lehet semmi sem, de… - Liz már 3-szor csúszott vissza a rúdon amikor valami gyanús volt neki és Trent könnyen megelőzte.

\- Fogd már be! Miért ilyen csúszós? - Heather vajjal kente be Liz póznáját. - Owen, tennél egy szívességet és letörölnéd a vajat a póznáról? - A kövér fickó levette a pólóját és azt tette amit a törpe lány kért. - Köszönöm! Betartom a szavam és meghívlak a kedvenc éttermedbe ha nyerek!

\- A Feneketlen Bendőbe?! - Kérdezte Owen izgatottan.

\- Igen. Csak ne idegesíts. - Liz, miután egyre magasabba jutott, megszerezte a zászlót, de Trent már jókora előnyt élvezett.

A zászlót használva, lecsúszott, anélkül hogy lehorzsolta volna a tenyerét. Tovább rohant a következő feladathoz.

* * *

 **Korábbi felvétel:**

 _Chris egy gyakornokot vont be az utolsó próbára hogy próbálja ki._

 _\- Jól van, gyakornok. Tudom, fura hogy az utolsó próba alkalmával kértünk meg, de a többi gyakornok az életét vesztette vagy súlyosan megsérült a műsor során. - Chris úgy magyarázta mintha ez olyan természetes lenne. - Nem kell mást tenned, csak kipróbálni az utolsó próbát, hogy elég biztonságos-e._

 _A gyakornok lenézett az édesvízi cápákkal hemzsegő tóba amik hívogatták hogy legyen az ebédjük. Elindult a gerendán és Chris adott egy utolsó tanácsot._

 _\- Ne nézz le, cimbora! - A gyakornok erre lenézett és leesett és a cápák azonnal szétmarcangolták. - AU! Viszonylag, elég biztonságos._

* * *

 **Most:**

Trent tovább rohant, előrébb mint Liz.

\- Van egy olyan érzésem, - Gwen még mindig Trent mellett futott. - hogy engem vinnél a bulidra, szóval, egyértelmű hogy neked szurkolok!

\- Igen, remélem el is fogadod a meghívásom!

\- Még szép! - Gwen hirtelen észrevette a próba következő részét. - Ott a kövi próba!

Trent megtorpant a 300m-es szakadék felett amin csak egy palló vezetett át.

\- Na, ezt kizárt hogy ép bőrrel megússzam!

Trent még mindig előnyben volt, felvette az egyik sastojást és elindult az egyik pallón.

\- Jól van, - Kommentálta Chris. - Trentnél ott a sastojás és kezdi a második feladatot. - Gwen fejébe ekkor ütött szöget a kíváncsiság.

\- Miért is kell a tojás? - Chris helyett a Séf felelt.

\- Majd meglátod.

* * *

Liz beérte Trentet, felvett egy sastojást és elindult a pallón. Owen továbbra is támogatta, lihegve követe és lenézett a mélyére.

\- B*ZI NAGY SÁNDORRA MONDOM! EZ EGY KIB*SZOTT NAGY SZAKADÉK! - Liz csak elhessegette és elindult a pallón.

Trent időközben elvesztette az egyensúlyát és hajszál híján leesett. Liz izgatottan vigyorgott, de amikor Trent megőrizte az egyensúlyt és folytatta a feladatot, egy kicsit morcos lett, de ő is rálépett a pallóra és követte a gitáros fickót, mindenki, a túloldalon várta.

Liz lassan haladt és szépen beérte Trentet, de ő is elvesztette az egyensúlyát. Erőteljesen azon volt hogy visszanyerje, mire Owen rákiabált.

\- Tarts ki, Liz! Csak ne zuhanj bele a cápáktól hemzsegő tóba!

\- Fogd már be! Koncentrálni próbálok!

\- Bocsi! - Liz visszanyerte az egyensúlyát és tovább haladt. Fej-fej mellett haladtak.

\- Pontosan mi a szerepe az ostoba fejfedőknek? - Kérdezte Heather, de a válasz már úton volt.

Mérges madárrikácsolást hallottak a távolból.

\- Mérges sasszülők! - Mondta Chris. Duncan lepacsizott vele.

\- Király ötlet, haver! - Courtney-nak ez nem tetszett.

\- Te ezt komolyan élvezed?! Meghalhatnak! - Duncan Courtney vállára tette a kezét.

\- Vegyél vissza. Ez a műsor állati.

* * *

Vallomások:

Corutney

 _\- Duncan olyan éretlen! Miért buknak a fiúk a halál szélén lévő táncolásra és a testi funkciókra?_

* * *

\- Miért nézzem ahogy Liz és Trent az életüket kockáztatják?!

\- Ez az élet amikor fent vagy a csúcson. - Mutatott a két játékosra aki minden erejükkel csak egyensúlyozni próbáltak. - Mint Elvis a gitárjával. Ha csak egy rossz lépést tett volna, azonnal a mélybe zuhant volna. De ebből, még Meta Sláger születhet.

* * *

Vallomások:

Courtney

 _\- Hát igen, azt elismerem hogy a veszély tényleg… izgi._

* * *

Courtney megragadta Duncant és egy erős csókot nyomott rá, de hirtelen véget vetett neki.

\- Még most sem vagy az esetem!

\- Az agyamra mész! - Folytatták a csókolózást.

A próbát, Trent és Liz továbbra is próbálták végrehajtani.

\- Mit tegyünk?! - Esett kétségbe Trent.

\- Igyekezzünk! - Liz csak ennyit tudott válaszolni.

Mindketten gyorsabb tempót diktáltak, miközben a dühös sasok egyre jobban támadták őket. Heather, aki magával rángatta Justint, le volt nyűgözve.

\- Felzaklatott sasszülők? Nem rossz. De nekem van egy jobb elterelésem. - Letépte a pólóját amitől Trent és Liz elámult

Justin tökéletesen kidolgozott hasizma, a pontosan lesült bőre és a gyönyörű, kék szemei mindkét döntőst kibillentették a koncentrációból.

\- Milyen gyönyörű! - Trent nem bírt ellenállni.

\- Nincs rá szó! - Liz sem volt másképp.

A sasok és a cápák is hipnotizálva lettek Justin láttán és nem támadták többet a két versenyzőt.

Gwen félrelökte Heathert és eltakarta Justint.

\- Trent! Ne legyél hülye! Főleg ne b*zi! Igyekezz! - Trent kizökkent és folytatta a feladatot, de Liz is.

Egyszerre fejezték be a feladatot és csak a hosszútávfutás maradt hátra.

Ismét, fej-fej mellett haladtak. Gwen továbbra is Trent mellett haladt.-

\- Örülök hogy nem haltál meg! - Gwen csak ennyit tudott kinyögni magából.

\- Köszi. - Trent nagyra értékelte.

* * *

Liz sem maradt le. Owen a nyomában rohant Trent mellett.

\- Hűha, Liz, nem gondoltam volna hogy eljutsz idáig!

\- Köszi, Owen. És a csokitortát is. - Owen meglepődött ezen.

\- Milyen csokitortáról beszélsz?

\- Amit reggel kaptam tőled.

Liz beleiből rettenetes korgás hallatszott, ami megrémítette őt és Owent is.

\- Erre gondolsz? - Liz arcára a halál előtti grimasz torzult.

\- GYORSAN! EGY MOSDÓT! - Liz nem törődött azzal hogy kit kell fellöknie, berontott a gyóntató fülkébe ahol kiadta amit ki kellett adnia.

\- Liz a bosszúm áldozata. - Lépett elő Heather, sunyi vigyorral.

\- Szép volt, Heather. - Lepacsizott Marshallal és Gwennel.

* * *

Chris és a Séf feltartották a vörös szalagot a jövendőbeli győztesnek miközben Penny figyelte a közeledő győztest

\- Szerintem Trent fog nyerni! Akár a nevét is ráírhatjuk a csekkre!

Liz ismét lemaradt, de a tüdejét is kiköpve rohant hogy behozza a lemaradást amikor megbotlott és elesett. Lihegve a hátára küzdötte magát és feladta.

\- Vége. Vesztettem. - Egy nagy és sötét árny tornyosult Liz felett.

\- Ennyi, Liz?! Feladod?! - Owen nem hagyta neki és mindent feltett hogy talpra állítsa.

* * *

Amikor Trent beért a célegyenesbe, az egész tábor örömujjongásba kezdett.

\- És közelítenek! - Kiabálta Chris. - Két igazi versenyző akik maguk testesítik meg az elvetett sportágak szellemét.

Trent teljesen kimerülve rohant, Liz feladta és csak Owen vonszolta. Owen teljesen kidöglött és utoljára, megpróbált Liz lelkére beszélni.

\- Liz… - Lihegte Owen. - megértem hogy nem kedvelsz! A nézők és a többi játékos utál téged! Ez még nem lehet ok arra hogy feladd! - Ezúttal végleg kidőlt.

\- Te hiszel bennem?! Azok után amit tettem?! - Liz nem kapott választ Owentől, aki kidöglött és lihegett a földön, csak felállt és teljes erővel elkezdett rohanni.

* * *

Liz rohant, nem törődve a fájdalommal és a kimerültséggel, csak rohant, nem látta és nem is érdekelte, hogy beérte-e Trentet, csak mindent meg akart tenni ami tőle telt. Gwen támogatásának köszönhetően, Trent is rákapcsolt és ismét, fej-fej mellett szakították el a célszalagot, egyszerre.

\- Most… ki… nyert?! - Mindketten kidöglöttek és nem bírtak rendesen lélegezni.

\- Azt hiszem vissza kell néznünk a felvételt.

Egy darabig eltartott, visszamentek a stábsátorba és lassítva nézték vissza a felvételt.

\- Azt hiszem, az én tisztem bejelenteni, hogy a Totál Dráma Sziget nyertesem nem más mint, - Minden jelenlévő lélegzet visszafojtva bámulta a műsorvezetőt. - Liz! Liz-é a 100000$!

\- Én nyertem? - Teljesen ledöbbent. - Nyertem!

Trentet Gwen segítette fel.

\- Semmi baj. 26-ból lettél 2-ik. Ez sem rossz eredmény. - Nyugtatta a Gwen, de Trent egyáltalán nem volt dühös. Abban a pillanatban megbékélt Liz győzelmével. Owen volt az egyetlen aki ujjongott.

* * *

A Tábortűzi Szertartás

Az összes eddigi játékos összegyűlt.

\- 3 kegyetlen hónap után, - Kezdte Chris. - az én tisztem hogy átadjam a 100000$-os csekket és a végső mályvacukrot. - A műsorvezető át is adta az említetteket Liznek, aki örömmel fogadta őket. A cukrot megette, a csekket zsebre vágta. - Liznek! - Owen a karjaiba kapta és átölelte.

\- Liz, - Kezdte Owen, miután letette. - megérdemelted.

\- Azért gáz hogy nem lesz buli. - Jegyezte meg Trent, savanyúan.

\- Ne aggódjatok. - Nyugtatott mindenkit Liz. - Egy jó kis bulit azért rendezek, amire mindenkit meghívok! - Erre azért felvidultak a többiek is. Még azok is akik eredetileg utálják Lizt. - Trent, te és Gwen lesztek a különleges meghívottak! Mint a végső vetélytársak! - Egy kicsit visszafogott, de erős éljenzést kapott.

\- Köszi, Liz. Feltéve, ha Gwen eljön velem? - Az említett hölgy elvörösödött.

\- Csak fogd be! Elmegyek veled!

A pár, hosszú idő után összeölelkezett és végre, csókolóztak.

\- Hé, Owen! - Kiáltott fel Geoff. - Ugye, tudod mit kell tennünk? - Owen, Geoff, Duncan és mindenki más, Chrisre nézett.

* * *

\- Ne csináljátok! Gyerekek! A frizurám! - Chris hiába kapálózott, a fiúk végig vitték a Szégyen Mólóján és bedobták az öbölbe amin mindenki jót nevetett.

\- Egész nyáron erre vártam! - Kiáltott fel a Séf. - Na, ez hogy tetszik, Zsúrpubi?! - Az egykori játékosok gyilkos pillantást vetettek a Séfre.

\- Hé, Séf. Maga sem ússza meg szárazon.

A Séf az ösztöneire hagyatkozva, rohanni kezdett, de Penny nővér még nála is előrelátóbb volt, így elbarikádozta magát az elsősegély kunyhóban.

Ezzel véget ért a Totál Dráma Sziget.

* * *

 **Köszönöm hogy elolvastad, ha tetszett jelöld be a követésre és a kedvenceid közé és ne felejts el kritikát írni. Ha érdekel, a többi történetemet is elolvashatod:**

 **\- Elfen Lied, ahogyan még nem láttad**

 **\- Egy történet Myrtanából**

 **\- Elder Scrolls: Égkoszorúi krónika**

 **\- Fable: A szükséges rossz**

 **(Nos, ezzel vége, remélem élveztétek a már ismert valóságshow-t, más végeredménnyel.)**


	26. A végjáték, AU

**Halo, ez csupán egy alternatív változat, Trent győzelmével. Kellemes olvasást kívánok.**

* * *

\- Kellemes Muskokai reggel. Csiripelnek a madarak, a szellő susog, a csodálatos Észak Ontario fenséges, szelíd neszei. - Chris egy színes, hegyes, ünneplő sapkában kezdte a bemutatót. - Üdvözlök mindenkit az eddigi leghajmeresztőbb részben! - Megfújt egy újévi dudát. - 3 hónap telt el itt a Wawanakwa táborban és a Totál Dráma Sziget a mai résszel be is fejeződik! Csak két játékos maradt. Estére, csak egy marad talpon. Ő lesz az aki hazaviheti a 100000$-os csekket! Kié lesz? Trent, aki laza, jó fej, jó gitáros és jó fiú is egyben? Vagy a töpörtyű, sunyi kis csajé, Lizé, aki kijátszott mindenkit? Hozzák be a nasit! Pisiljenek ha kell! Üljenek le és készüljenek fel a drámai végső küzdelemre! A Totál! Dráma! Szigeten!

* * *

Chris a tábortűz mellett ült.

\- Üdv mindenkinek, megkértük a versenyzőket hogy a végső küzdelem előtt rögzítsék a gondolataikat az itteni életről és a megszerzett tapasztalataikról.

* * *

Vallomások:

Trent

 _\- Összegezve, nem is volt olyan rossz. Volt néhány rázós rész, de összességében, egész király volt._

Liz

 _\- Milyen volt itt az élet 3 hónapig? Sz*r._

A Séf

 _\- Azt hiszik könnyű 26 hálátlan kamasznak főzni?! A sitten is jobb volt a meló!_

Trent

 _\- A kaja volt az egyetlen amitől majdnem felfordultam._

Liz

 _\- Az is kész csoda hogy itt még senki sem kapott ételmérgezést!_

A Séf

 _\- Az egyetlen aki szerette, az Owen! Ő volt az egyetlen aki értékelte hogy a tűzhely felett robiztam! Alul értékelték! Azt hittétek hogy egy 5 csillagos hotelban vagytok?!_

Trent

 _\- A többiek, Marshallon, Heatheren és Lizen kívül egész jók voltak._

Liz

 _\- Lehet hogy én vagyok egy kicsit antiszociális, de a többiek elég idegesítők voltak. Egy rakás idióta akik a tökéletes példája annak hogy az emberiségnek már nagyon ideje lenne kipusztulnia._

Trent

 _\- Hogy mitől leszek emlékezetes? - Eszébe jutott hogyan adott szerenádot Gwennek, hogy segített neki legyőzni a félelmét, hogy verte át a pantomimest, amikor Marshallék átverték, amikor Bridgette-l összefogtak ellene, de végül kénytelen volt összefogni Marshallal és a legvégén, Liz segítségével kipenderítették a legnagyobb s*ggfejet a táborból. - Talán a személyiségem miatt._

Liz

 _\- Mi miatt emlékeznek rám az emberek? - Ő is visszaemlékezett, ahogy titkos szövetséget kötött Owennel és elhitette mindenkivel, a műsor feléig hogy egy kis ne bánts virág, ellopta Gwen naplóját és ő az egyetlen aki a Drámai Triumvirátusból idáig eljutott, ahogy kicselezte a nála sokkal nagyobb és erősebb ellenfeleket, ha néha becstelen módszerrel is ami miatt sokan megutálták, de eljutott idáig. - A személyiségem miatt. - Büszkén elvigyorodott._

* * *

A döntőig már csak néhány perc volt hátra. Mindkét döntős a felállított indítóhelyre ment ahol Chris várta őket.

\- Itt az ideje hogy köszönthessük a 24 játékost akik nem jutottak be a döntőbe. - A vesztesek felsorakoztak és elfoglalták a helyüket.

\- Szevasztok! - Trent sok barátot láthatott viszont, de legjobban Gwennek örült. Végre, olyan sok idő után, láthatta a barátnőjét akikkel egy érzelmes csókot váltotta.

\- Sok szerencsét a győzelemhez.

\- Itt van mindenki aki járt a Szégyen Mólón és messzire vitt a Balekok Hajója, - Kezdte Chris. - most foglaljanak helyet a Bebukottak Galériáján! Hogy tudjuk kinek a győzelmét ünnepelnétek szívesebben ma este, annak a személynek az arcképével jelölt pódiumra üljetek le. - Nem kellett sok, az összes vesztes, Owen kivételével Trentnek szurkolt és szúrós nézéseket vetettek Lizre. Még Marshal és Heather is Trentnek szurkolt. Marshal még mindig tar kopasz volt. Egy kötött, rózsaszín, Hello Kitty-s sapkát hordott hogy a nap ne égesse az érzékeny fejbőrét.

\- Csinos sapi. - Gúnyolódott Trent.

\- Nem volt másmilyen.

* * *

Vallomások:

Marshal

 _\- Tudom, kicsit meglepő hogy Trentnek szurkolok, de csak azért mert az a sunyi kis Liz vette rá a csapatmunkára. Liz az akinek veszítenie kell._

Heather

 _\- Trentnek szurkolok mert az a sunyi kis dög, Liz ellenem fordult és ha nem is tehet róla hogy kiestem, láttam az ismétléseket és kizárt hogy hagyjam ezt megúszni! Neki már befellegzett. Honnan tudom?_

 _Visszaemlékezés:_

 _Heather semmiképp sem akarta hogy Liz nyerje a 100000$-t, ő már nem szerezheti meg, de megakadályozhatja hogy az nyerjen aki keresztbe tett neki. Trenttel nincs komolyabb baja, kitolt vele néhányszor, de Trent nem ásta alá a terveit._

 _A kis szelet csokitortát tett Liz kabinjának az ajtaja elé egy üzenettel amit Owen nevében írt. Bekopogott, a tortát és a levelet otthagyta és elrohant._

 _Liz kinyitotta az ajtót és meglátta a kis édességet és a levelet._

A többiek talán nem kedvelnek, de tudd hogy én azok után is neked szurkolok!

Owen

 _Liz idegesen megforgatta a felemás szemeit, de a tortát megette és elrakta a levelet._

 _Most:_

 _Heather sunyin elővett egy megtört táblacsokit aminek a címkéjén egy WC volt látható._

 _\- Gyors megkönnyebbülés az erős szorulásra. A bosszú, édes formában._

* * *

A szurkoló lelátón Heather sunyin vigyorgott Lizre és Trentre.

\- Szerinted Heather miért vigyorog ennyire? - Kérdezte Trent, de Liz inkább megrémült.

\- Nem tudom, de biztos tervez valamit.

\- Leginkább ellened. - Jegyezte meg Trent. - Az én szurkoló táborom erősebb. - Végignézett Liz támogatóin és egyértelművé vált hogy ki van támogató előnyben. A törpe lány egy kicsit aggódott emiatt, de tudta hogy a végső próbát ez nem fogja befolyásolni.

\- Liz. Trent. - Szólította meg a két döntőst Chris. - Itt az ideje hogy elmondjátok a veszteseknek, hogy mit tennétek a pénzzel ha ti nyernétek meg. És miért is járna nektek? Liz? - A felemás szemű, pici hölgy nem is tétovázott, egyből nekikezdett.

\- Büszkén állítom hogy ugyanolyan jogosan járna nekem a pénz mint Trentnek. Ugyanazt a borzalmat viseltük el ezen a nyáron és ugyanazokat a kihívásokat teljesítettük. Akármelyikünk nyer, tiszta küzdelem lesz. Amit tervezek a pénzzel, ha elvégzem a gimit, felhasználom hogy egyetemre járhassak és doktorit szerezzek aminek köszönhetően sokkal több pénzt fogok szerezni. - Liz tervei lényegre törők voltak, de nem túl izgalmasok.

\- Dr. Elizabeth Springs. Jól hangzik.

\- Liz a teljes keresztnevem! Se több, se kevesebb! Nem Elizabeth és végképp nem Lizzie!

\- Tényleg? Liz a teljes neved? Azt hittem csak becézés. Azért ez szép. Uncsi, de szép. Trent? - Trent már nem érzett haragot Liz iránt. Ugyanúgy mint Heather és Marshal, ő is részt vett abban hogy ő és Gwen megharagudjanak egymásban, ő vállalta a legkevesebb szerepet. Nem kedvelte, de nem is haragudott már rá.

\- Először, rendeznék egy nagy győzelmi bulit, amire itt mindenkit, még a s*ggfejeket is. - Marshalra célzott, majd Gwenre pillantott. - Nem beszélve a sziget legdögösebb csajáról! - Erre mindenki tapsolni kezdett és egyre jobban támogatták Trent tervét.

Chris bejelentette a következő és az utolsó próbát a szigeten.

\- Elérkezett az utolsó próba ideje! A versenyek, amik kimaradtak az Olimpiáról! Mindhárom sportág a bizottság elé került, de sajnos, mindet elvetették. - A Séf egy lángoló WC pumpával rohant az emelvényen lévő WC felé amibe belemártva, eloltotta a tüzet. - A próba első része, - Liznek egy csirke, Trentnek egy tehén fejfedőt adott. - tegyétek fel ezeket a fejetekre. - Liz alaposan megvizsgálta a csirkés fejfedőt amit az első nap vesztesei kaptak.

\- Nem csoda, hogy Courtney, DJ és Beth nem kedvelte őket.

\- Tehénnek és csirkének öltözve, el kell futnotok az első színhelyre, - Az első színhely nem volt messze a rajtvonaltól. Két, magas pózna volt, az egyiken egy narancs, a másikon egy lila színű zászló volt. - és szerezzétek meg az egyik zászlót az egyik póznáról. Ha nincs meg a zászló, a póznáról sem érdemes lejönni. A következő feladat, 300m magas egyensúlyozás következik, egy jókora szakadék felett. Közben, sas tojást cipelve.

\- Nem is olyan nagy cucc. - Jelentette ki Trent, nyugodtan, de elszólta.

\- Folytatnám. A szakadék mélyén, a ritka, de igenis létező, édesvízi cápák várnak az ebédjükre.

\- Muszáj volt elkiabálni? - Tette fel a költői kérdést Liz.

\- A próba utolsó része a hosszútávfutás. Vissza kell térni ide. Aki előbb ér vissza, az nyer.

Mindketten feltették a fejfedőket.

\- Liz, - Trent feltette a tehenes fejfedőt. Nem akart barátságot kötni az ellenfelével, de tiszta küzdelemben akarta legyőzni. - győzzön a jobbik.

\- Ahogy mondod. - Liz büszkén és nagyképűen vette fel a csirkés fejfedőt. Nem neheztelt Trentre, de akarta a pénzt.

\- Hajrá, Trent! - Rikkantott oda Geoff. - Bulit akarunk!

\- Nem lesz gond! - Kiabált vissza a gitáros fickó.

\- Gyerünk, Liz! - Owen, lehet hogy magányos volt, de nem hagyta hogy ez eltántorítsa és jó hangosan szurkolt. - Meg tudod nyerni!

* * *

Vallomások:

Owen

 _\- Oké, tudom hogy Liz csak kihasznált, de hiszem hogy a szíve mélyén, valójában egy jó lány. Nem fogunk összejönni, de azért szurkolok hogy ő nyerjen, még ha csak egyedül is._

* * *

Az összes vesztes Trentnek szurkolt és Lizt csak egy sunyi, hátba szúrós, gonosz teremtménynek nézték.

\- Gyerünk, Liz! Meg tudod nyerni! - Owen volt az egyetlen aki neki szurkolt.

A próba máris kezdődött. A Séf és Penny nővér is jelen volt.

\- Felkészülni! - Mindketten futóállásba helyezkedtek.- Vigyázz! - Mindkettőjük sorsa az elkövetkezendő 1 órában fog el dőlni. - Rajt!

Mindketten elkezdtek, nem teljes erőből ugyan, de futottak. Trent mellett egyből Gwen jelent meg aki boldog mosollyal nyugtázta a barátnője jelenlétét. Liz mellett csak Owen tartott ki, aki minden erejével bátorítani próbálta, de csak idegesítette.

\- Örülök hogy itt vagy, Gwen! - Trent nem tudta leplezni az örömét.

\- Ez a legkevesebb azért amit a múltkor tettem! - Gwen a Marshallal való csókolózásra gondolt.

\- Nem tartozol semmivel!

* * *

Mindketten elérték a póznát, Trent jó tempóban kezdett mászni, de Liz visszacsúszott.

\- Tudod, Liz, örülök hogy bekerültél a döntőbe. Mondtad hogy közöttünk nem lehet semmi sem, de… - Liz már 3-szor csúszott vissza a rúdon amikor valami gyanús volt neki és Trent könnyen megelőzte.

\- Fogd már be! Miért ilyen csúszós? - Heather vajjal kente be Liz póznáját. - Owen, tennél egy szívességet és letörölnéd a vajat a póznáról? - A kövér fickó levette a pólóját és azt tette amit a törpe lány kért. - Köszönöm! Betartom a szavam és meghívlak a kedvenc éttermedbe ha nyerek!

\- A Feneketlen Bendőbe?! - Kérdezte Owen izgatottan.

\- Igen. Csak ne idegesíts. - Liz, miután egyre magasabba jutott, megszerezte a zászlót, de Trent már jókora előnyt élvezett.

A zászlót használva, lecsúszott, anélkül hogy lehorzsolta volna a tenyerét. Tovább rohant a következő feladathoz.

* * *

 **Korábbi felvétel:**

 _Chris egy gyakornokot vont be az utolsó próbára hogy próbálja ki._

 _\- Jól van, gyakornok. Tudom, fura hogy az utolsó próba alkalmával kértünk meg, de a többi gyakornok az életét vesztette vagy súlyosan megsérült a műsor során. - Chris úgy magyarázta mintha ez olyan természetes lenne. - Nem kell mást tenned, csak kipróbálni az utolsó próbát, hogy elég biztonságos-e._

 _A gyakornok lenézett az édesvízi cápákkal hemzsegő tóba amik hívogatták hogy legyen az ebédjük. Elindult a gerendán és Chris adott egy utolsó tanácsot._

 _\- Ne nézz le, cimbora! - A gyakornok erre lenézett és leesett és a cápák azonnal szétmarcangolták. - AU! Viszonylag, elég biztonságos._

* * *

 **Most:**

Trent tovább rohant, előrébb mint Liz.

\- Van egy olyan érzésem, - Gwen még mindig Trent mellett futott. - hogy engem vinnél a bulidra, szóval, egyértelmű hogy neked szurkolok!

\- Igen, remélem el is fogadod a meghívásom!

\- Még szép! - Gwen hirtelen észrevette a próba következő részét. - Ott a kövi próba!

Trent megtorpant a 300m-es szakadék felett amin csak egy palló vezetett át.

\- Na, ezt kizárt hogy ép bőrrel megússzam!

Trent még mindig előnyben volt, felvette az egyik sastojást és elindult az egyik pallón.

\- Jól van, - Kommentálta Chris. - Trentnél ott a sastojás és kezdi a második feladatot. - Gwen fejébe ekkor ütött szöget a kíváncsiság.

\- Miért is kell a tojás? - Chris helyett a Séf felelt.

\- Majd meglátod.

* * *

Liz beérte Trentet, felvett egy sastojást és elindult a pallón. Owen továbbra is támogatta, lihegve követe és lenézett a mélyére.

\- B*ZI NAGY SÁNDORRA MONDOM! EZ EGY KIB*SZOTT NAGY SZAKADÉK! - Liz csak elhessegette és elindult a pallón.

Trent időközben elvesztette az egyensúlyát és hajszál híján leesett. Liz izgatottan vigyorgott, de amikor Trent megőrizte az egyensúlyt és folytatta a feladatot, egy kicsit morcos lett, de ő is rálépett a pallóra és követte a gitáros fickót, mindenki, a túloldalon várta.

Liz lassan haladt és szépen beérte Trentet, de ő is elvesztette az egyensúlyát. Erőteljesen azon volt hogy visszanyerje, mire Owen rákiabált.

\- Tarts ki, Liz! Csak ne zuhanj bele a cápáktól hemzsegő tóba!

\- Fogd már be! Koncentrálni próbálok!

\- Bocsi! - Liz visszanyerte az egyensúlyát és tovább haladt. Fej-fej mellett haladtak.

\- Pontosan mi a szerepe az ostoba fejfedőknek? - Kérdezte Heather, de a válasz már úton volt.

Mérges madárrikácsolást hallottak a távolból.

\- Mérges sasszülők! - Mondta Chris. Duncan lepacsizott vele.

\- Király ötlet, haver! - Courtney-nak ez nem tetszett.

\- Te ezt komolyan élvezed?! Meghalhatnak! - Duncan Courtney vállára tette a kezét.

\- Vegyél vissza. Ez a műsor állati.

* * *

Vallomások:

Corutney

 _\- Duncan olyan éretlen! Miért buknak a fiúk a halál szélén lévő táncolásra és a testi funkciókra?_

* * *

\- Miért nézzem ahogy Liz és Trent az életüket kockáztatják?!

\- Ez az élet amikor fent vagy a csúcson. - Mutatott a két játékosra aki minden erejükkel csak egyensúlyozni próbáltak. - Mint Elvis a gitárjával. Ha csak egy rossz lépést tett volna, azonnal a mélybe zuhant volna. De ebből, még Meta Sláger születhet.

* * *

Vallomások:

Courtney

 _\- Hát igen, azt elismerem hogy a veszély tényleg… izgi._

* * *

Courtney megragadta Duncant és egy erős csókot nyomott rá, de hirtelen véget vetett neki.

\- Még most sem vagy az esetem!

\- Az agyamra mész! - Folytatták a csókolózást.

A próbát, Trent és Liz továbbra is próbálták végrehajtani.

\- Mit tegyünk?! - Esett kétségbe Trent.

\- Igyekezzünk! - Liz csak ennyit tudott válaszolni.

Mindketten gyorsabb tempót diktáltak, miközben a dühös sasok egyre jobban támadták őket. Heather, aki magával rángatta Justint, le volt nyűgözve.

\- Felzaklatott sasszülők? Nem rossz. De nekem van egy jobb elterelésem. - Letépte a pólóját amitől Trent és Liz elámult

Justin tökéletesen kidolgozott hasizma, a pontosan lesült bőre és a gyönyörű, kék szemei mindkét döntőst kibillentették a koncentrációból.

\- Milyen gyönyörű! - Trent nem bírt ellenállni.

\- Nincs rá szó! - Liz sem volt másképp.

A sasok és a cápák is hipnotizálva lettek Justin láttán és nem támadták többet a két versenyzőt.

Gwen félrelökte Heathert és eltakarta Justint.

\- Trent! Ne legyél hülye! Főleg ne b*zi! Igyekezz! - Trent kizökkent és folytatta a feladatot, de Liz is.

Egyszerre fejezték be a feladatot és csak a hosszútávfutás maradt hátra.

Ismét, fej-fej mellett haladtak. Gwen továbbra is Trent mellett haladt.-

\- Örülök hogy nem haltál meg! - Gwen csak ennyit tudott kinyögni magából.

\- Köszi. - Trent nagyra értékelte.

* * *

Liz sem maradt le. Owen a nyomában rohant Trent mellett.

\- Hűha, Liz, nem gondoltam volna hogy eljutsz idáig!

\- Köszi, Owen. És a csokitortát is. - Owen meglepődött ezen.

\- Milyen csokitortáról beszélsz?

\- Amit reggel kaptam tőled.

Liz beleiből rettenetes korgás hallatszott, ami megrémítette őt és Owent is.

\- Erre gondolsz? - Liz arcára a halál előtti grimasz torzult.

\- GYORSAN! EGY MOSDÓT! - Liz nem törődött azzal hogy kit kell fellöknie, berontott a gyóntató fülkébe ahol kiadta amit ki kellett adnia.

\- Liz a bosszúm áldozata. - Lépett elő Heather, sunyi vigyorral.

\- Szép volt, Heather. - Lepacsizott Marshallal és Gwennel.

* * *

Chris és a Séf feltartották a vörös szalagot a jövendőbeli győztesnek miközben Penny figyelte a közeledő győztest

\- Szerintem Trent fog nyerni! Akár a nevét is ráírhatjuk a csekkre!

Liz ismét lemaradt, de a tüdejét is kiköpve rohant hogy behozza a lemaradást amikor megbotlott és elesett. Lihegve a hátára küzdötte magát és feladta.

\- Vége. Vesztettem. - Egy nagy és sötét árny tornyosult Liz felett.

\- Ennyi, Liz?! Feladod?! - Owen nem hagyta neki és mindent feltett hogy talpra állítsa.

* * *

Amikor Trent beért a célegyenesbe, az egész tábor örömujjongásba kezdett.

\- És közelítenek! - Kiabálta Chris. - Két igazi versenyző akik maguk testesítik meg az elvetett sportágak szellemét.

Trent teljesen kimerülve rohant, Liz feladta és csak Owen vonszolta. Owen teljesen kidöglött és utoljára, megpróbált Liz lelkére beszélni.

\- Liz… - Lihegte Owen. - megértem hogy nem kedvelsz! A nézők és a többi játékos utál téged! Ez még nem lehet ok arra hogy feladd! - Ezúttal végleg kidőlt.

\- Te hiszel bennem?! Azok után amit tettem?! - Liz nem kapott választ Owentől, aki kidöglött és lihegett a földön, csak felállt és teljes erővel elkezdett rohanni.

* * *

Liz rohant, nem törődve a fájdalommal és a kimerültséggel, csak rohant, nem látta és nem is érdekelte, hogy beérte-e Trentet, csak mindent meg akart tenni ami tőle telt. Gwen támogatásának köszönhetően, Trent is rákapcsolt és ismét, fej-fej mellett szakították el a célszalagot, egyszerre.

\- Most… ki… nyert?! - Mindketten kidöglöttek és nem bírtak rendesen lélegezni.

\- Azt hiszem vissza kell néznünk a felvételt.

Egy darabig eltartott, visszamentek a stábsátorba és lassítva nézték vissza a felvételt.

\- Azt hiszem, az én tisztem bejelenteni, hogy a Totál Dráma Sziget nyertesem nem más mint, - Minden jelenlévő lélegzet visszafojtva bámulta a műsorvezetőt. - Trent! Trent-é a 100000$!

\- Az enyém?! Királyság! - Trent felpattant az örömtől, felkapta Gwent és megcsókolta.

Liz a földön fetrengve, csak dühösen belecsapott.

\- Olyan keményen próbáltam! - Inkább szomorú volt mintsem dühös. - Vesztettem. - Felállt, leporolta magát és csak a háttérből nézte, ahogy a többiek körbe ünneplik Trentet.

\- Azért jó voltál. - Marshal azért megpróbálta felvidítani, kevés sikerrel.

\- De akkor is vesztett. - Heather a képébe vágta a valóságot.

* * *

A Tábortűzi Szertartás

Az összes eddigi játékos összegyűlt.

\- 3 kegyetlen hónap után, - Kezdte Chris. - az én tisztem hogy átadjam a 100000$-os csekket és a végső mályvacukrot. - A műsorvezető át is adta az említetteket Trentnel, aki örömmel fogadta őket. A cukrot és a csekket is elvette. - Trentnek! - Az egyik karjával átölelte Gwent és odaadta neki a cukrot, majd újra csókolóztak.

\- Azt hiszem, most lett teljes az életem! 100000$-t nyertem és megszereztem álmaim csaját! - Mindenki, újra éljenezni kellett.

\- Hé, srácok! - Kiáltott fel Geoff. - Ugye, tudjátok mit kell tennünk? - Trent, Owen, Geoff, Duncan és mindenki más, Chrisre nézett.

* * *

\- Ne csináljátok! Gyerekek! A frizurám! - Chris hiába kapálózott, a fiúk végig vitték a Szégyen Mólóján és bedobták az öbölbe amin mindenki jót nevetett.

\- Egész nyáron erre vártam! - Kiáltott fel a Séf. - Na, ez hogy tetszik, Zsúrpubi?! - Az egykori játékosok gyilkos pillantást vetettek a Séfre.

\- Hé, Séf. Maga sem ússza meg szárazon.

A Séf az ösztöneire hagyatkozva, rohanni kezdett, de Penny nővér még nála is előrelátóbb volt, így elbarikádozta magát az elsősegély kunyhóban.

\- Legalább, ők is kapnak egy kicsit. - Marshal egy üveg sört ivott, miközben figyelte az elázott Christ, aki próbál kimászni a vízből, amíg a többiek a Séfet kergetik a táborban.

Ezzel véget ért a Totál Dráma Sziget.

* * *

 **Köszönöm hogy elolvastad, ha tetszett jelöld be a követésre és a kedvenceid közé és ne felejts el kritikát írni. Ha érdekel, a többi történetemet is elolvashatod:**

 **\- Elfen Lied, ahogyan még nem láttad**

 **\- Egy történet Myrtanából**

 **\- Elder Scrolls: Égkoszorúi krónika**

 **\- Fable: A szükséges rossz**

 **(Akit érdekel, meg fogom írni az Akciót is.)**


	27. Átvezető 1

**Halo, egy kis epilógus, vagy mégsem?! Kellemes olvasást kívánok.**

* * *

\- Üdv, ismét, a Totál Dráma Szigeten! - Chris egy új bejelentésbe kezdett. - Egy év telt el az utolsó fejezet végkimenetele óta. A 100000$-os fő díjért, 26 tinédzser vett részt a játékban és láthattuk őket szenvedni. Mióta a versengés és a játék véget ért, lehetőségük nyílt, rendes ételt fogyasztani, - Egy pillanatra a Séfre pillantott aki dühösen grillezte a húst a sütő felett. - már elnézést! Vehettek egy forró zuhanyt, visszakapták a cuccaikat, köztük az Internetet és a mobiljaikat. Voltak vesztesek, - Hirtelen, egy rozsdás pirító repült el a feje fölött. - na jó, lúzerek, a köbön. De a 26 játékosból, csak egyetlen győztes került ki. Liz, a törpe, félénk kis ne bánts virág játszó, sunyi kiscsaj, magas ambíciókkal. Kezdetben, az ember nem fűzne sok reményt hozzá, mégis lealázott mindenkit és kicselezte a nála nagyobb és erősebb játékosokat. Nagy jutalmat kapott érte. Meghívtuk őt és a többi vesztest egy évfordulós találkára a nyári szünetben. Nem is sejtik hogy mit is tartogatunk számukra. Lomhán heverésznek a Playade Loser hotel medencéjének a partján és másnap már mennek is haza. Vagy mégsem? - Sunyin kacsintott egyet. - Kiderül, a Totál! Dráma! Szigeten!

* * *

A Playade Loser medencés buliján az összes, egykori versenyző jól bulizott, gond feledten táncoltak, úszkáltak, napoztak és élvezték a nyári strandolás örömeit, gazdagok módjára. Owen a táncparketten, egy óriás, műanyagból készült, 100000$-os csekkel táncolt, amit Liz tavaly otthagyott. Nem ért semmit sem, de attól jól nézett ki. Izzy, Eva, Ezekiel is csatlakoztak hozzá. A Séf, alig pár m-re sütötte a friss húst a grillezőn.

\- Pöpec buli, srácok! - A kövér fickónak nem kellett bemutatni a gondtalan élet élvezését.

Tyler egy frizbit hajított át a medence fölött amit Cody kapott el.

\- De jó, ez az egész! Együtt lenni, anélkül hogy aggódni kéne a próbák miatt. - Erőteljesen visszahajította a frizbit, de beleesett a medencébe.

Tyler nem tudta elkapni és a frizbi átrepült a jacuzziban csókolózó és ölelkező Geoff és Bridgette felett. Tyler a frizbi után rohant, de nekicsapódott egy villanyoszlopnak.

Katie, Sadie és Taylor egy kisebb medencében gyönyörködtek Justin tökéletes testében.

\- Hála a Totál Drámának, - Kezdte Justin. - 3 modell ügynökség felkeresett amint hazaértem. Egy az arcomat, egy a felső testemet és egy a térdemet védette le.

A három lány teljesen lázba jött az említett testrészektől.

\- Justin térde egyszerűen elképesztő! - Sadie az ájulás határán volt, de Katie elkapta.

\- Én a testére szavazok! - Jegyezte meg Taylor.

* * *

Vallomások:

Katie és Sadie

 _\- Állati klassz hogy nem kell aggódni semmiért és nyugodtan bámulhatjuk Justint. - Kezdte Katie._

 _\- Halál komolyan! Justin az én álompasim!_

 _\- OLYAN DÖGÖS! - Egyszerre kiáltottak fel._

* * *

A Séf egyszerre táncolt és sütötte a húst miközben Owen, Liz, Izzy és Eva azon versenyeztek hogy melyikük tud több mályvacukrot befalni. Owen 150-nél járt, Liz 132-nél, Izzy 95-nél, de Eva már 35-től is rosszul lett. Izzy leöblítette egy dobozos kólával amitől olyan nagyot böfögött hogy majdnem padlóra küldte Evát.

\- Király vagy, Izzy! - Owent felizgatta Izzy falánksága és böfögési tudománya. - Te vagy a mályvacukor istennője! - Liz bekapta a 140-ik mályvacukrot és ugyanúgy leöblítette egy dobozos üdítővel.

\- Ezt figyeljétek! - Mindenki lélegzet visszafojtva várta hogy a pici, de falánk hölgy mekkora böfögést produkál, de halk volt, rövid és alig hallható.

\- Nem… olyan rossz. - Owen sem tudta leplezni a csalódottságát. - De Izzy-é a legmenőbb!

* * *

Vallomások:

Liz

 _\- Na jó, a böfögés sosem volt az erősségem, de életem legjobb terve volt összehozni Owent Izzyvel. Elsőre nem nézné ki az ember belőlük, de sok közös vonásuk van. Mindketten őrültek, kiszámíthatatlanok és mint kiderült, sokat tudnak zabálni. Tökéletes páros._

* * *

Owen kézen csókolta Izzyt, de hirtelen rosszul lett és összehányta a Séf frissen sülő húsát.

\- Ez elég undi volt. - Felkapott egy hot dogos tálat és elkezdte habzsolni. - Ki kér hot dogot?!

* * *

Vallomások:

Owen

 _\- Örökké hálás leszek Liznek amiért azt mondta hogy próbálkozzak be Izzynél! Hogy nem lehet imádni egy csajt aki annyit zabál és úgy böfög mint egy férfi, ha ki is hányja az egészet, majd kezdi előlről?! Ő a nekem való nő!_

* * *

Mióta kiszavazták, Harold folyamatosan figyelte a sorozatot és belezúgott Leshawnába. A nagydarab lány azonban egy ideig figyelemre sem méltatta a vézna kockát, de ő nem adta fel. Amint meglátta a szíve hölgyét, egyből felpattant és a nem létező izmait kezdte feszíteni.

\- Szia, Leshawna! - A nagydarab hölgy teljesen elvörösödött a vézna srác láttán.

\- Szióka, cukorfalat! Te gyúrsz?!

\- Észrevetted?! - Harold egyből Leshawna karjaiba ugrott és vadul szemezett vele, de Leshawna egy kicsit megrémült a gyors haladástól. - Ez a tiéd. - Egy csokor virágot adott neki.

\- Harold, valamit el kell mondanom. - Óvatosan lerakta, de Harold még a szerelemtől ittasan tartotta a virágcsokrot és vágyakozón nézett élete hölgyére. - Nagyon gyorsan haladunk és még nem is vagyok biztos abban hogy mit is érzek irántad.

\- Aha. - Harold csak kábán bólogatott, egy szót sem hallott az egészből.

\- Le kell lassítanunk.

\- Oh, értem. - Teljesen letört. - Azért még beszélhetek hozzád? - Leshawna egy kicsit elgondolkodott, de értékelte Harold megértését.

\- Harold, te vagy a leglazább, legdurvább és legfurább fehér fiú akivel valaha találkoztam. Igen, együtt vagyunk, de le kell lassítanunk. - Harold teljesen felizgult és örömtáncot lejtett.

\- EZ AZ! Bemegyünk a bokorba szexelni?! - Leshawna erre ideges lett.

\- Egy szavamra sem figyeltél?! Mennem kell! - Azzal ott hagyta.

\- Meg foglak hódítani Leshawna! - Ígérte Harold. - Szeretlek!

* * *

Vallomások:

Harold

 _\- Igen. Jóban vagyok Leshawnával. Elképzelhető hogy összejövünk. 30 évesen összeházasodunk. Azért meg kell beszélnem az anyukámmal, de nem hiszem hogy komoly problémába ütköznék. Ha jó fiú leszek, még a pincét is nekünk adja. Az nagyon király lenne._

* * *

Leshawna a szezon legnépszerűbb párjához ült le a medence szélén, Trenthez és Gwenhez. Amióta újra összejöttek, Trent elképesztően boldog hogy Gwennel lehet és ha nem is tudta betartani a szavát, hogy nem hagyja Lizt nyerni, attól még boldogok voltak együtt.

\- Tudjátok, - Magyarázta Gwen. - a borzalmas játék legjobb része az volt, hogy megismertelek titeket. - Elsősorban Trentre figyelt akihez odabújt és megcsókolta.

\- Bocs hogy nem tudtam nyerni. - Trentnek, ha már nem is haragudott Lizre, azért bűntudata volt.

\- Semmi baj, Trent. Meg tetted amit tudtál és Marshalt kilökted. - Gwenhez hasonlóan, Leshawna sem volt dühös.

\- Igaza van Gwennek! A kis Törpilla nem makulátlan, de közte, Heather és Marshal között, inkább neki adnám a pénzt! Jól csináltad, Trent. Büszkék vagyunk rád.

\- De úgy érzem, tehettem volna többet is. Talán a végső 3-ban, nem kötöttem volna szövetséget Lizzel, ő ment volna el és Marshalt legyőzhettem volna a végső döntőben. - Gwen Trent vállára tette a kezét.

\- Nem tudhattad előre és inkább Lizé legyen a pénz mintsem Marshallé. - Trent továbbra is le lett sújtva. - Tudom mitől derülnél jobb kedvre! - Gwen elővett néhány fényképet. - Bemutatlak a rokonaimnak. - Az első képen egy sötét fűzőben lévő, fehérarcú, gótsminkes, rövid, rózsaszín, pánk hajú lány volt. - Ez Merilyn, a kedvenc unokatestvérem. - A következő, egy hosszú, kék hajú, szintén gót csaj, hosszú, hegyes orral. - Hulla Pixy. - Az utolsó képen egy férfi volt, fekete pólóban, tüsi, fekete hajjal, szintén gót sminkkel. - És a kis öcsém, Kaszás.

Cody ismét megszerezte a frizbit és kacsázva hajította át Tylernek, akit fejbevert, elájult és beesett a medencébe. DJ azonnal letépte a pólóját, utána ugrott, de elfelejtette a tényt hogy nem tud úszni és fél a víztől, így Tylernek kellett kimentenie és újra élesztenie.

Harold Noah-t idegesítette egy naplóval amit a hódokról írt.

\- … ezért nem sorolhatók a hódok a rágcsálók közé. - Noah legszívesebben golyót eresztett volna a fejébe, de Harold nem vette a jelet és tovább olvasta. - A csontszerkezetük egyáltalán nem hasonlít a patkányéra, ami minden rágcsáló testfelépítésének az alapját adja. - Noah már nem bírta ideggel. - Ha akarod, kölcsön adom a hódos naplómat, ha megígéred hogy nem rongálod meg és nem eszel felette.

\- Kösz, nem.

Geoff és Bridgette, nem bírtak betelni egymással, megállás nélkül csak csókolóztak és ölelkeztek. Több óra után, egy kis szünetet tartottak, Bridgette bekapcsolta a jacuzzi habfürdőjét, Geoff ettől teljesen ellazult, de Bridgette ismét rávetette magát és a második, szexuális kapcsolatuk megesett a habfürdőben.

A táncparkett egy félreeső helyén, Duncan is jól ropta a táncot, Courtney-nak, de ő figyelemre sem méltatta.

\- Állj le, Duncan!

\- Mégis, mi a baj, hercegnő? Hol az a lökött csaj akivel kifosztottam a stáb hűtőjét? - Duncan tovább táncolt, invitálva Courtney-t, de ő továbbra is ignorálta.

\- Végeztem ezzel a műsorral. Elbuktam a versenyt. - Courtney egyáltalán nem élvezte a nyaraló örömeit, csak a feladatára koncentrált. - És szeretnék lelépni hogy otthon tanulhassak a vizsgáimra és diákelnöknek jelölhessem magam! - Duncant megdöbbentette a merevsége.

\- Ne csináld már! Ez tök béna! Lazulj le egy kicsit! Azt hittem örülsz hogy végre találkozhatunk. - Courtney teljesen bedühödött.

\- IGEN! ÖRÜLÖK!

A veszekedésükre mindenki felfigyelt, még az árnyékok között pihengető, antiszociális, kissé gyűlölt játékosok is. Mandy csak elaludt, de a kiabálásra felébredt. Heather a napon napozott, a haját fésülte, Marshal egy üveg sör és egy hamburger társaságában figyelte az eseményeket. Levette a rózsaszín, Hello Kitty-s kötött sapkáját és saját magán kívül felfedte a tarkójára rajzolt „Smile"-t amin mindenki jót nevetett.

\- Igen, én voltam. - Súgta oda Leshawna.

\- Mi van? - Fordult a nevetők felé Marshal aki rettenetesen ijesztő volt kopaszon és dühös arccal.

\- Semmi! - Szemtől szembe már nem mertek röhögni.

* * *

Vallomások:

Leshawna

 _\- Jó, igen! Egy kicsit szemét húzás volt! De most őszintén, azok után, amit ő tett velünk, örüljön hogy nem tetováltam a tarkójára!_

* * *

Hirtelen megszólalt a hangosbemondó amin mindenki ledöbbent. Ez ismerős volt. Ezt játszották le minden alkalommal amikor egy próba következett. Chris érkezett, egy nehéz bőrönddel amitől a járása egy kissé legörnyedt. A Séf elvette Owentől Liz, itt hagyott, műanyag, óriás csekkjét. Chris megállt, és hatalmas megkönnyebbülésre, letette a nehéz bőröndöt.

\- Helló, táborozók!

\- Neked csak volt táborozók! - Javította ki Duncan.

\- Igen, - Értett egyet Heather. - a hülye játékodnak vége.

\- Azt még meglátjuk. - Súgott oda a Séfnek. - Gratulálok a győztesnek! Liz, - A törpe lány egy kicsit megtorpant. - keményen nyomtad! Keményen küzdöttél! Keményen akartál és még keményebben bírtad mindenkinél! Lenyomtál mindenkit, tavaly! A zsebeidet majdnem lehúzta a 100000$ amit jutalmul kaptál érte! - Lizt nem kedvelték, de azért néhányan tapsoltak neki mire büszkén elvigyorodott. - Azonban, van egy újabb ajánlatom! - Rámutatott a bőröndre. - Ebben a bőröndben, 1000000$ van! A 10-szerese a nyereményednek! - Erre mindenki csábításba esett. - Egy új, műanyag csekk is készült róla. - Alig pár km-re, a Totál Dráma Szigeten egy hatalmas helikopter morajlás és hatalmas földet érő, nehéz tárgy zaja hallatszott. Legalább 2 km magas és 5 km hosszú volt. - Jó nehéz volt összerakni. - Liz, drágám, - Megsimogatta a lány kobakját, mintha egy kisgyerek lenne, amit nem vett jó néven. - ez az 1000000$ mind a tiéd lehet! Csak meg kell találnod, kivinni a Szégyen Mólóra, méghozzá, mindenkinél előbb!

\- Öhm… nem! - Szögezte le Liz. - A 100000$ amit már nyertem és biztonságba helyeztem, otthon, bőven elég volt ahhoz hogy jelentkezzek egy jó egyetemre. Már sikeresen elvégeztem az előrehozott érettségit, példás eredménnyel és több egyetemre is beadtam a jelentkezésem. A nyár végére eldől hogy melyikbe kerülök be. Utána elérem a doktori rangot és milliókat fogok keresni. Szóval, nincs szükségem a vacak 1000000$-ra, legalábbis nem a hülye játékod árán. - Jegyezte meg büszkén. Chris ezen egy kicsit megsértődött.

\- Liz, ez egy pocsék válasz volt. A helyes válasz, „Igen, Chris! Rámegyek az 1000000$-ra!"! - Liz csak megforgatta a felemás szemeit.

\- Kösz, nem. Én meg vagyok elégedve azzal amit kaptam. - Chris vett egy mély levegőt és egy papírt vette elő.

\- Liz, nem számít hogy részt akarsz-e venni a játékban, - Elővett egy halom papírkupacot, amit a kezébe nyomott. - a szerződésed köt hogy nagyobb jutalomért, itt tarthatlak a műsorban. Röviden, besz*ptad.

* * *

Vallomások:

Courtney

 _\- Hát, igen. Kezd megint érdekes lenni._

Marshal

 _\- Azt mondta, 1000000$?! Nanáci hogy benne vagyok!_

* * *

\- Nos, táborlakók! - Chris feltüzelte a játékosokat. - A végső, millió dolláros verseny, - Elővett egy játékpisztolyt amiben egy dugó volt mint kilőhető lőszer és orrba talált vele egy sirályt.

Senki sem mozdult, csak Owen és Taylor, akik izgatottan indultak a sziget felé.

\- Vigyázat! Jövök 1000000$! - Owen máris elrohant.

\- Nem, én szerzem meg! - Taylor követte.

A többiek csak dühösen és unottan néztek Chrisre.

\- Megmondtam, - Liz visszatért a büféasztalhoz és nem törődött se Owennel, se Taylorral. - az én életcéljaim már sínen vannak, - Belekezdett egy pizza szeletbe. - hála a tavalyi nyereményemnek. Nem fogok idiótaként rohangálni a szigeten.

\- Liz, nem csak rólad van szó. Mindenki „idiótaként" fog rohangálni a szigeten!

A többiek is szkeptikusak voltak.

\- Honnan tudjuk hogy nem téglákkal raktad tele a bőröndöt? - Kérdezte Leshawna.

\- Sehonnan!

\- Szívesen játszanék még egy „Alázd meg a gyíkot", - Noah sem jött lázba, Lizhez hasonlóan, felvett egy szelet pizzát. - de sajnos étkeznem kell.

Senki sem mozdult.

\- Jó. Ha nem kéritek. Owen és Taylor örülni fognak hogy ők zsebelhetik be a TV történelem legkönnyebb millióját.

\- Tök mindegy. - A többiek továbbra sem mozdultak. Vagy ettek vagy dühösen néztek Chrisre, de Owen és Taylor hangja áthallatszódott a szigetről.

\- Ez az! Gazdag leszek!

\- A legkisebb kihívás nélkül szerzek 1000000$-t!

Ez megtette a hatását és az összes versenyző, vad tempóban rohant a sziget felé a pénz után kutatva.

\- Támadt egy ötletem! - Beth még felszólította a többieket. - Mi lenne ha egy nagy csapatként működnénk együtt és 26 egyenlő részre osztanánk a pénzt, így mindenki kapna belőle? - Senki sem támogatta. - Vagy nem.

A bent maradt 23 játékos azonnal össze verekedett, de Courtney gyorsan kiszabadult és kihúzta Duncant.

\- NYOMÁS! - Courtney, az előző, merev viselkedésével ellentétesen viselkedve, szájon csókolta Duncant. - KERESSÜK MEG AZT AZ 1000000$-T!

\- Nocsak, valakibe visszatért az élet!

\- Pofa be és gyere velem! - Húzta maga után.

\- Igenis, asszonyom! - A pár azonnal elindult, de valaki megállította őket.

\- Mehetek én is? - Harold volt az, de csak dühös pillantást vetettek rá.

\- Nem! Te csak lelassítasz!

* * *

Vallomások:

Duncan

 _\- Sima a pálya. Már a zsebemben is van az 1000000$. Vagy a táskámban? Mennyi hely kell ennyi pénznek?_

Marshal

 _\- Én szerzem meg a pénzt. Hogyan? Túljárok mindenki eszén. Méghozzá egy olyan módszerrel ami senkinek sem jutna az eszébe._

* * *

Az első csapat Courtney és Duncan volt. A második, Owen, Taylor, Cody, Tyler és DJ voltak.

\- Hűha, egy egész csapat csak haverokból! Ez állati! - Owen örült hogy nem kell egyedül keresni.

\- És, - Cody Taylor felé nézett. - egy hölgy is van a csapatban hogy ne nézzenek melegnek minket.

\- Igen! A miénk lesz a millió! - Szögezte le Tyler. - Amióta kiszavaztak, folyamatosan súlyzózom hogy én legyek a legizmosabb! - Rögtön jött a 3-as csapat. Eva, Izzy, Noah és Mandy.

\- Húzz a fenébe, lúzer. - Eva a legkisebb erőfeszítés nélkül fellökte Tylert.

\- Ez azért vicces! - Röhögött Izzy, Tyleren. - Egy béna pasi!

A négyes csapat Beth-ből, Lindsay-ből és Ezekielből állt. Heather társakra vadászott, a 4-es csapat elutasította, a 3-as is, a kettes és az 1-es is.

* * *

Vallomások:

Heather

 _\- Annyira örülök hogy vége az egésznek ügynek! Azóta nem akartam megszabadulni egy társaságtól, amióta a matektanárom beíratott a matek versenyre, néhány plusz pontért hogy ne bukjak meg!_

* * *

A 6-os csapatot, Leshawna, Gwen és Trent alkotta. Heather ismét kapott az alkalmon és bepróbálkozott.

\- Hé, srácok, - a 6-os csapat furcsán nézett rá. - igaz, voltak közöttünk apróbb összetűzések, de társulhatnánk. Mi vagyunk a legerősebb karakterek a showban. Együtt bárkit legyőzhetnénk! - Mindenki jót nevetett ezen. Leshawna szólalt meg.

\- Előbb dugnék egy bekapcsolt hajvasalót a hátsómba, mint hogy veled társuljak!

\- Igazán?! - Heather nem hunyászkodott meg. - Én legalább nem vagyok egy nagys*ggű, nagyszájú, plázapatkány, bunkó! - Leshawna egyértelműen bedühödött, de önuralmat tanúsított.

\- Nem fogod a képem előtt lengetni az ujjacskádat! - Trent és Gwen elvonszolták Leshawnát az erdő felé.

\- Fogy az értékes idő! - Magyarázta Gwen. Leshawna esküt tett Heathernek.

\- Ezért még kikészítelek!

Heather észrevette a 7-es csapatot, Justin, Katie és Sadie volt. A két lány transzba esve követték a jóképű férfit. Inkább meg sem próbálta. A 8-as csapat, Geoff és Bridgette volt. Heather többször kiszúrt Bridgette-l. Csak 3 hátramaradó szövetséges maradt. Harold, aki készen állt elkötelezni magát, Heather mellett, de vézna volt, kocka és idegesítő.

\- Nem! - Harold meg sem szólíthatta. Heather egyből Marshal felé vette az irányt.

Ismerte Marshalt, megbízhatatlan, agresszív és erőszakos, de észveszejtően ravasz, erős és veszedelmes játékos.

\- Hé, Marshal. - Heather kedvességet színlelve közelítette meg.

\- Hm? - Marshal egy nyugágyon fekve, a szemén egy napszemüveggel, a fején a Hello Kitty-s sapkájával, az egyik kezében egy hamburgerrel, a másikban egy üveg sörrel, a nyugágy egyik karfáján egy távirányítójával és az egész előtt egy TV-vel pihengetett. Egy zöld paintball puska hevert a nyugágy mellett. - Mi az?

\- Mi lenne ha társulnánk és együtt szereznénk meg a milliót és a végén osztoznánk? 50-50%-ban? - Marshal csak idegesen bámult.

\- Nem. Egyedül szerzem meg a pénzt. - Heather nem értette a stratégiáját.

\- De csak itt fekszel, zabálsz, iszol és TV-zel!

\- Pontosan. - Heather nem értette mire akar kilyukadni, de nem vesztegette az időt, felkereste Lizt, aki a Playede Loseren maradt, Chrissel, a Séffel és Penny nővérrel.

\- Liz, mi lenne a mi ketten… -Liz egyből félbeszakította.

\- Nem! Megmondtam, én nem csinálok hülyét magamból, 1000000$-ért sem, amit később is megkereshetek a saját erőmből, ha elvégzem az egyetemet! - Liz be sem szállt ringbe.

* * *

Vallomások:

Heather

 _\- Egy kicsit olyan mintha társakra vadásznék, de csak azért mert… - Nem tudott mit mondani. Jó, társakra vadászok! Harold az egyetlen aki hajalmos társulni velem! Ez még a matek versenynél is rosszabb. Mint fizika szakkörbe járni._

* * *

Heather végül Haroldnál maradt aki piszok izgatott lett.

\- Ne aggódj! Kiismerem magam az erdőben! 2km-ről is simán kiszúrok egy mongúzt!

\- Jó. - Egyezett bele Heather. - De ne szólj hozzám!

\- Köszi!

\- Megsüketültél?!

* * *

Meg lettek a csapatok és mindegyik őrült tempóban kereste a pénzzel teli bőröndöt. Már 2 óra telt el és senki sem találta, még csak a nyomát sem.

\- NA JÓ, EZ LEHANGOLÓ, - Mondta Chris, a hangosbemondón. - MÁR 2 ÓRA TELTE EL ÉS SENKI SEM TALÁLTA MEG A BŐRÖNDÖT! ADOK EGY KIS SEGÍTSÉGET! EZ CSAK, LAZA LÓGÁS!

* * *

A hármas csapat, Noah, Izzy, Eva és Mandy hiába keresték, a bőröndnek nyomát sem találták.

\- Hány hektáron helyezkedik el ez a sziget? - Kérdezte Noah. - Reménytelen.

\- Csak keresd tovább. - Utasította Eva. - Most nyerni akarsz, vagy nyafogni?

\- Talán a fákon rejtették el, miközben lóg rajtuk. - Állapította meg Mandy.

\- Miből gondolod?

\- Mandynek igaza van! - Adott igazat Izzy. - Hogy meg is találhassuk, faként kell gondolkodni! Mi leszünk a falényű teremtmények! - Úgy viselkedett mint egy őrült és a lábával lógva, leereszkedett egy faágról. - Látnunk kell azt amit egy fa láthat!

* * *

Vallomások:

Noah

 _\- Na jó, rosszul látom, vagy Izzy teljesen őrült csaj?_

* * *

A csapata csak fura nézést vetett rá, de Izzyt ez nem zavarta.

\- Vigyázat! - Egy indával leeresztette magát és majdnem elütötte a csapattársait, de időben kikerülték.

\- Igyekezz, Duncan! - Az 1-es csapat utolérte őket. Courtney eltökélt lett, de Duncan teljesen kimerült a sok rohanástól.

\- Azt hiszem, látom a bőröndöt! - Kiáltott oda Izzy amin Courtney ledöbbent.

\- Látja a bőröndöt! De nem szerezheti meg! - Izzy az indával ismét elrepült a fejük felett, de Courtney felcsimpaszkodott rá. - Nem mondok le az 1000000$-ról! - Ő és Izzy összeverekedtek és Duncan csak szurkolt neki.

\- Igen! Ez az én csajom!

* * *

Ezalatt, a 4-es csapat, Beth és Lindsay elértek a bőröndhöz, ami szó szerint a fejük felett lógott, egy faágon, de nem vették észre. Csak beszélgettek, Ezekielt teljesen figyelmen kívül hagyva. Utánuk, Geoff és Bridgette hagyták el a bőröndöt, csókolózva és ölelkezve. Christ már kezdte idegesíteni.

\- Na jó, ez már tényleg röhejes!

* * *

Justin időközben lerázta Katie-t és Sadie-t mert idegesítették és találkozott a 6-os csapattal, Trenttel, Gwenne és Leshawnával. Levette a felsőjét, felfedve a tökéletes hasizmát, a barnára sült bőrét amikkel hipnotizálta a lányokat.

\- Melyik területet kutattátok át? - Kérdezte a férfi modell.

\- A sziget teljes nyugati részét. - Válaszolt Gwen.

\- A part környékét szintén, felesleges lenne odamenned a gyönyörű lábaiddal. - Folytatta Leshawna.

\- Köszi! - Justin megkapta amit akart, így elhagyta őket. Trent volt az egyetlen akinek helyén maradt az esze és észhez térítette a lányokat.

\- Kiadtátok az összes titkos infót Justinnak?!

\- Aha. - Egyszerre válaszoltak, de még mindig transzban voltak.

\- Csak kérdeztem.

* * *

Vallomások:

Trent

 _\- Mitől olyan nagymenő?!_

* * *

Harold csak gondtalanul fütyörészett ami idegesítette Heathert.

\- Fogd már be!

* * *

A 2-es csapat, Owen, DJ, Tyler, Cody és Taylor találták meg a bőröndöt.

\- Ott van! - Kiáltott Taylor.

\- Hol?! - A többiek nem találták, de DJ volt aki még észrevette.

\- Ott lóg a fán!

Chris örült hogy végre valaki megtalálta.

\- Máris hozom! - Tyler egyből felmászott a fára, de leesett. - majdnem megvolt! - Újra neki próbálkozott, de megint leesett. - Ilyen közel volt. - Taylor lépett elő.

\- Várjatok, majd én lehozom.

A vörös hajú lány sokkal könnyebben és gyorsabban mászott fel a fára és simán lehozta a bőröndöt amitől a fiúk megünnepelték.

\- A legjobb sportember, az 5 személyes csapatból, - Jelentette be Cody. - az egyetlen lány. - Taylor csak szúrós pillantást vetett a kis kockára, de hamar megbocsájtott neki, miután tudatosult benne hogy mi is van a kezében.

\- 1000000$ és a miénk! 5 egyenlő részre elosztva!

\- Akkor 200000$ mindannyiunknak! - Állapította meg Cody. - A duplája a tavalyi játék nyereményének!

\- Az se kevés! - Owen egyetértett, ahogy Tyler és Taylor is, de DJ-nek bizalmi gondjai akadtak.

\- Miért nálad van a pénz, Taylor?!

\- Miről beszélsz? Én szedtem le!

\- És ezért extrát vársz el? - A vörös hajú lány ezen ledöbbent, de Owen a védelmére kelt.

\- Nem teljesen mindegy, melyikünknél van? Egy csapat vagyunk. - A többiek is bizalmi gondokkal küzdöttek már.

\- Chris azt mondta, azé a pénz aki kiér vele a mólóra.

* * *

A bokrok közül egy rivális csapat figyelte őket. Heather és Harold kémkedtek utánuk és látták ahogy azon tanakodnak hogy ki vigye a pénzt.

\- Látod amit én látok? - Heather egyből a pénzt szúrta ki, de Harold teljesen letört.

\- Mit tehetnénk? Vesztettünk. Ők szerezték meg. - Heather csak a homlokára csapott.

\- Csak akkor ha kiérnek vele a mólóra. Addig még megszerezhetjük. - Visszabújtak a bokorba.

\- Hogyan?

\- Benne vagy egy kis rablásban?

\- Okvetlenül. De ezúttal, egy számítógéppel és… - Heather elhallgattatta.

\- Ssshhh, kövess. - Nesztelenül settenkedett a bokrok között, Harold követte.

* * *

Az 5 főből álló csapat nem tudta eldönteni kinél legyen a pénz és összevesztek, de Codynak ötlete támadt.

\- Tökéletes! - Összekötötte magát, DJ-t, Taylort, Tylert és Owent. - Így senki sem törhet ki a csapatból!

\- Egy kicsit szűkösen érzem magam, - Taylor került középre. - 4 férfival összekötve.

\- Késő bánat. Csak ki kell érni a mólóra, elosztani a pénzt és szabadok leszünk!

\- Rendben, - Tyler felkapta a bőröndöt. - vigyük haza a lét!

Az összekötött csapat, ügyetlenül, egymásba folyamatosan megbotolva, elindultak. A tempót, hirtelen Owen hatalmas szellentése törte meg és a belei hangosan elkezdtek morogni.

\- Fúj, ezzel nem tudtál volna várni?! - Egyenesen Taylor képébe ment a gáz.

A két ólálkodó, Heather és Harold is megérezte amitől rosszul lettek.

\- Gyerekek, - Owen elég idegesnek tűnt, de nyugalmat erőltetett magára. - WC-re kell mennem.

\- Taylor, - Utasította DJ. - csukd be a szemed, Owen, te fordulj el és csináld! Mi többiek eltakarjuk Taylort amíg vizelsz, fiúk vagyunk!

\- Nem pisilni kell. - Mindenki tudta hogy mi is jelentett és rettenetesen megrémültek, de még egyet f*ngott. - A nagydolog. Túl sok csípős csirkét ettem és a belem vesztes háborút vív.

\- Húzz az erdőbe! - Kiáltott Taylor, Owen így is tett, de még össze voltak kötve.

\- Előbb oldozd el magad! - Szólt rá DJ.

\- Nem megy! - Owen hiába próbálta minden erejével, de nem bírta eloldozni a kötelet.

\- Cody! Oldozd el! - Taylor egyre idegesebb lett és Cody sem tudta kioldani az általa kötött csomót.

\- Ajjaj!

\- Most komolyan, - DJ nem tudta elhinni. - a seregben tanultál ilyen csomót kötni?!

\- Speciális iskola! - Cody jól szórakozottnak tűnt, de DJ és Taylor egyre idegesebbek lettek.

\- Owen, miért nem mentél el mielőtt még összekötöttük egymást?!

\- Akkor még nem kellett! - Gyenge kifogás volt, de nem volt mása. Egyre többet f*ngott és egyre nehezebben bírta bent tartani. - Jól van, ez már tényleg vészhelyzet!

\- Ne merészeld! - Taylor tudta hogy ami most jön, az undorító, de nem lehetett mit tenni.

\- Ha meg kell lennie, akkor legyen. - DJ is belenyugodott.

Az egész csapat, egyszerre közelítette meg a legközelebbi bokrot, Owen letolta a nadrágját és tette amit kell. A bűz olyan borzalmas volt hogy Tyler elejtette a bőröndöt, amit Harold abban a pillanatban meglovasított.

\- Harold, el kell ismernem, ezt nagyon jól csináltad. - Ez volt a legkedvesebb dolog amit Heather valaha is mondott neki.

\- Végeztem! - Owen megkönnyebbülve húzta fel a nadrágját, de a csapattársai a fulladás környékén voltak és a bokor, ami tett színhelye volt, teljesen elrohadt.

\- Tűnjünk innen mielőtt elhányom magam! - Taylor már rángatta a többieket, Tyler azon volt hogy felvegye a bőröndöt, de nem találta.

\- A pénz! Eltűnt!

* * *

Harold és Heather már messze jártak, a 300m magas szirten és Harold épp befejezett egy sebtében összedobott sárkányrepülőt.

\- Ez elképesztő, Harold! Hogy tudtál sárkányrepülőt csinálni levelekből és ágakból? - Harold büszkén kihúzta magát.

\- Mondtam hogy tudok valamit! Jól jöhetek!

\- Eddig jól jöttél. - Hirtelen ágyékon térdelte, megkapaszkodott a sárkányrepülő kapaszkodójába.

\- Hé, ez mi volt?! - Egy kissé felháborodott.

\- Csak nem gondoltad hogy megosztom veled a milliót?

\- De, igen. - A repülővel leugrott a szirtről. - Ha ebből okulhatsz, az az hogy… - A rögtönzött repülő eszköz nem volt elég erős és összetört amitől Heather lezuhant.

\- Fenébe! Nem sikerült.

* * *

Heather pontosan a hódgátra esett és beragadt a feje a bejáratába, ezzel elveszítve a pénzt.

\- Nem! NEM! - A hódok, egyértelműen fenyegetésnek látták Heathert. - Oda az 1000000$-om! Hülye hódok! - Az egyik képen törölte a farkával, a másik a haját kezdte tépni. - Áu!

A folyó elsodorta a pénzzel teli bőröndöt, Chris úgy döntött, újabb nyomot ad a versenyzőknek.

\- FIGYELEM, VERSENYZŐK! A BŐRÖND MOST NEDVES! ISMÉTLEM, A BŐRÖND MOST NEDVES!

* * *

Lindsay, Beth és Ezekiel csapata vette a nyomot akik a part felé keresgéltek.

\- A bőrönd nedves? - Ismételte a nyomot Lindsay. - Gyorsan, mindenki a vízbe! - Berohant a tengerbe, a többiek követték. - Mi fogjuk megtalálni!

\- Király stratégia, Lindsay! - Ezekiel egyetértett vele.

\- Ha nyerünk, mit fogtok csinálni a kapott 333333$-al és 33 Centtel? - Kérdezte Beth, Lindsay nem volt jóban a számokkal.

\- Ez elég egy országra?

\- Csak egy kicsire. - Ezekiel egy kicsit letörte, de Lindsay tudta hogy melyik országot akarja.

\- Franciaország kicsi?! Mert én azt akarom! - Mielőtt választ kaphatott volna, Ezekiel meglátott valamit a vízben.

\- Ez az a bőrönd!

\- Igen! Ez az! - Lindsay kihalászta. - Én leszek Franciaország királynője! - Hirtelen, egy kampó akadt a bőrönd nyelébe és kirepült a kezéből. - Hűha, ez a bőrönd tud repülni!

* * *

A horog másik végét Duncan húzta egy pecabottal miközben Courtney úgy kiabált vele mint rádiós a futárnak egy aknamezőn.

\- Erősebben húzd! Adj bele apait-anyait! - Duncan így tett, de egy kicsit bosszantotta.

\- Azon vagyok, b*szdmeg! - Duncan kihúzta a bőröndöt, de egy krokodil ugrott elő a vízből, bekapta és lemerült a víz alá. - Most ez komoly?!

\- Ez a krokodil elvitt a bőröndöt! - Courtney ledöbbent. Duncan a homlokára csapott az idegességtől.

\- Hogy kerül egy kroki Muskokára?!

* * *

Ezalatt, a Playede Loseren, Chris, a Séf, Penny nővér és Liz is, kényelmesen hátra dőlve figyelte az eseményeket egy nagyképernyős monitoron.

\- Duncannek igaza van, - Liz egy szendvicset evett miközben figyelte. - krokik nem élnek Kanada északi részén.

\- Az én ötletem volt. - Vallotta be a Séf, miközben mind a 4-en jót nevettek rajta.

* * *

Courtney habzó szájjal meredt Duncanre.

\- NE ÁCSOROGJ! HOZD A PÉNZT! - Duncan egy szó nélkül a krokodil után vetette magát és rátámadt.

A hátára vetette magát a víz alatt, de ezzel nem ért sokat, mert a ragadozó hüllő elkezdett forogni a víz alatt, de Duncan nem eresztette. Feljött a víz felé és Duncan a lábaival feszítette szét a kroki száját, miközben próbálta elérni hogy ne haljon meg. Lementek a víz alá, de hamar feljöttek és ezúttal Duncan harapdálta az egyik alsó lábát. Következőnek, a kroki satuba fogta Duncan fejét és fojtogatni kezdte. Végül, Duncan az egyik kezével lefogta mindkét mellső lábát, a másik öklével addig verte amíg ki nem köpte a bőröndöt. A krokodil vesztesen elmenekült, Duncan diadalittasan úszott ki a partra, a bőrönddel a kezében, amit átadott Courtney-nak, ő pedig megcsókolta.

\- Otthon is így verem le a s*ggfejeket!

\- Király vagy, Duncan!

\- Voltak már durvább barátnőim is. És csúnyábbak is.

A pár elindult a móló felé, de Duncan megbotlott egy kavicsba és elesett.

\- Áu! A bokám! Kificamodott! Nem bírok ráállni!

\- Jól vagy?! - Courtney aggódva fordult vissza.

\- Nem! Egyedül nem tudok tovább menni! Segítened kell! - Duncan kinyújtotta a kezét, segítségért.

\- Duncan, ugye tudod hogy sokat jelentesz nekem? - Finoman megpaskolta a fejét. - De nem hagyhatom hogy hátráltass. - Azzal sarkon fordult és otthagyta. - Sajnálom. - Duncan szeme ezen elkerekedett, a barátnője, akinek minden kérését csak leste, otthagyta.

\- Csakúgy itt hagysz?! Most vertem le neked egy krokodilt!

\- Tudom! - Már messze járt és kiabálnia kellett hogy válaszolhasson. - De nem mindig kap az ember ilyen lehetőséget!

Hirtelen, Izzy hullott a nyakába, kiütve Courtney kezéből a pénzt, amit Izzy kapott el.

\- Hűha, ez aztán mázli! Nem csak puhán landoltam, de a pénzt is megszereztem! - Courtney elkezdett mocorogni és nyögni alatta. - Csak az ő feje bánja.

Fogta a pénzt és elrohant, a csapattársai, Eva, Mandy és Noah a nyomában tartottak. Duncan tehetetlenül ült a homokon és nézte ahogy elviszik a pénzt, de Noah még megállt hogy gúnyolódjon rajta.

\- Nocsak, a barátnőd cserben hagyott? Rémes, hogy ezt kell látnom. Felteszem most kevésbé érzed magad férfinak. - Duncan épphogy elérte a nadrágját.

\- Annyira igen, hogy agyon verjelek! - Noah visítva kibújt a nadrágjából és kislányosan menekülőre fogta.

* * *

Courtney felébredt és a Noah nadrágját bámuló Duncanhez ment.

\- Merre mentek?! - Duncan nem felejtette el hogy Courtney hogy hagyta ott.

\- Nem tudom, had gondolkodjak. - Szándékosan húzta az idejét, de a távolból, Eva rákiabált Noahra

\- Noah, szedd a lábad! - Courtney utánuk kiabált.

\- Hé, senki sem lophatja el a pénzt, amit loptam! - Máris utánuk rohant.

\- Imádom ezt a csajt. - Duncan elhajította Noah nadrágját és vágyakozón, Courtney-ra bámult.

* * *

Trent, Gwen és Leshawna még mindig az erdőben kutattak a bőrönd után.

\- Azt mondta, a bőrönd nedves, - Ismételte Trent az útba igazítást. - szerintem maradjunk a part mentén.

\- Jó ötlet. - Gwen egyetértett, de hirtelen csapkodást és egy ismerős hang, fájdalmas kiáltását hallották egy hódgátból. - Mi ez a hang? - Heather feje még mindig be volt szorulva a hódgátba és legalább 3 hód csapkodta a farkával. - Az Heather?

\- Úgy néz ki. - Leshawna is elszörnyedt a látványon. - Ez biztosan fáj.

\- A hód egy durva állat. - Szinte már sajnálták.

\- Valaki van ott! Segítség! - Nem segítettek rajta, de bámulták.

\- Nem kéne segítenünk neki? - Trent érzett némi késztetést a gonosz lány segítése érdekében, de eszükbe jutott hogy miket is tett velük a játék alatt.

\- Ez jó vicc! - Csak nevettek egy jót és otthagyták.

\- Nektek befellegzett ha egyszer kijutok innen! - Egy hód ismét képen törölte.

* * *

Mandy, Izzy, Eva és Noah a tábor felé rohantak a bőrönddel, de Courtney szorosan a nyomukban volt. Berohantak az erdőbe, elbújtak egy bokorban, de Courtney ezt nem látta, így ő rossz irányba futott. A csapat, miután lerázták, a másik irányba rohantak.

Courtney nem adta fel az üldözést és nekicsapódott egy falnak amire egy erdőt festettek, pontosan olyan volt mint a körülötte lévő erdő. A feje fölött madárkák csipogtak és az egyik szeme bedagadt.

\- Befognátok! - Elhessegette a madarakat akik dühösen otthagyták. A festett fal az egész szigetet félbevágta. - Ez az erdő csak egy rohadt díszlet?! - A fal tetején lévő kamerára pillantott. - Chris! Azonnal gyere elő! Nem viccelek!

* * *

A műsorvezető, a két segédje és az egyetlen, a nyaralóban maradt játékos, Lizt egy kicsit idegesek lettek.

\- Eléggé fel lett húzva. - A képernyőre szegezte a távirányítót. - Inkább lehalkítom. - Azzal lenémította. - Így már jobb. Pástétomot valaki? - Mindenki elfogadta.

* * *

Mandy, Izzy, Eva és Noah már kis híján a táborban voltak.

\- Noah, úgy futsz mint egy lány! - Noah azóta, hogy Duncan letépte a nadrágját, felemelt, remegő kézzel szökdécselt.

\- Bocsi, Duncan totál kiakasztott! - Izzy egy újabb őrült ötlettel rukkolt elő.

\- Azt hiszem nevet változtatok! Kaleidoszkóp! Röviden Oszkóp!

\- Nem! Ez hülyén és hosszan hangzik, Izzy! - Mandy volt az egyetlen aki megmondta neki, de ő nem hallgatott rá.

\- Az én nevem már Kaleidoszkóp! Oszkóp, ha úgy jobb.

\- Mindegy, csak siessünk!

Egy újabb akadály állt eléjük, Justin.

\- Vigyázat! - Eva megállította a csapatot. - Ez csapda!

\- Egyedül van, mi 4-en! Túlerőben vagyunk. - Mandy nem látott senkit sem a közelben.

\- Ez Justin, - Akadt ki Noah. - az ellentétem!

\- Bármit is tesztek, - Figyelmeztette őket Izzy. - ne nézzetek a szemébe! - Mandy nem értette hogy miért tartanak tőle. Nagy volt és izmos, de ők 4-en egy ellen.

\- 4-en vagyunk 1 ellen! Verjük le és menjünk!

\- Kérem a táskát. - Izzy megrémült tőle.

\- Tűnj innen, menő srác!

\- Jól van, én tényleg nem akartam ezt tenni, de rákényszerítettetek. - Mindenki felkészült bármire, de nem álltak készen arra amit tett.

Levette a pólóját és felfedte a tökéletes, izmos, szőrtelen kockahasát ami Eva-t és Izzy-t teljesen hipnotizálta.

\- Lányok, ne nézzetek oda! - Kiabált Noah. - Amit láttok, az nem a valóság! - Izzy hiába próbált ellenállni, teljesen elkápráztatta Justin látványa.

\- Nem bírom! Fantasztikusan gyönyörű! - Izzy átadta a bőröndöt Justinnak, Noah megakarta akadályozni, de Eva elgáncsolta.

\- Aki ilyen gyönyörű, az megérdemli. - Eva, a kemény hölgy szíve is meglágyult tőle.

\- Megőrültetek?! - Mandy bekötötte a szemét és vakon rávetette magát Justinra, de kitért előle.

\- Vakon akarsz legyőzni? - Justin csak nevetett, igaz, Mandy még Marshalnak is méltó ellenfele volt, de most hogy nem használhatja a szemét, könnyen elintézhette.

\- Vigyázz, jobbról! - Noah figyelmeztette Mandy-t, aki gyorsan reagált és kivédte Justin támadását.

\- Noah, légy a szemem! - Így is tett, Justin nem tudta elintézni Mandyt és a küzdelem csak növelte az esélyét hogy megsérül a bájos külseje.

\- Tudjátok mit?! A harc a rondáknak és az agyalágyultaknak való! Megvan a pénz, úgyhogy… - A kezéből hirtelen eltűnt a bőrönd.

\- Ezt keresed? - Noah-nál volt, a másik kezében egy marék sarat tartott. Az utóbbitól rettenetesen megijedt.

\- Ne! Csak azt ne! A bőrgyógyászom meg fog ölni!

\- Akkor tűnj el!

\- Jó, jó! Megyek már! - Azzal Justin elrohant és a csapat megtartotta a pénzt.

Amint Justin elég messzire került, a lányok észhez tértek, Mandy levette a szemkötőt a szeméről.

\- Mi történt?! - Izzy, újra magához tért.

\- Majdnem odaadtátok a pénzt egy férfi modellnek. - Magyarázta Noah, nem talált semmit amivel letörölhette volna a sarat a kezéről. - Te is benne voltál. - Eva elszégyellte magát. - Ha nem lett volna Mandy és én, Justinnál lenne a bőrönd.

* * *

Vallomások:

Eva

 _\- Ez nagyon megalázó! Többé egy kitaszított leszek az edzőteremben! Egy férfi majdnem rávett hogy adjak neki 1000000$-t._

* * *

Chris egy újabb segítséget adott.

\- FIGYELEM, JÁTÉKOSOK! A BŐRÖND NEMSOKÁRA A TÁBORBA ÉRKEZIK!

Izzy átvette a bőröndöt Noah-tól és tovább vezette a csapatát.

Courtney, ezalatt egy inda segítségével felmászott a díszlet falra.

\- Séf! Intézkedj! - Utasította Chris a segédjét, aki otthagyva őt és a két lányt, felpattant egy terepmotorra és a fal felé igyekezett.

Amit Courtney látott a fal túloldalán, teljesen ledöbbentette.

\- Ez nem lehet igaz! - Egy gyorsétterem parkoló volt, egy város szélén. - Ilyen közel voltunk a civilizációhoz?! - Egy lógó mikrofon fejbe csapta, egy műsori munkás volt, egy hőlégballonból. - Gyere csak ide! - Courtney ráugrott a mikrofonra és felmászott a ballonra. A munkás pánikba esett és a rádióján segítséget kért.

\- Chris, egy kis probléma van! Mit tegyek?! - Chris, természetesen látott mindent, csak egy dolgot tanácsolt a bajba jutott emberének.

\- FUSS!

A munkásnak választania kellett hogy kiugrik 20-25m magasból, vagy szembesül egy dühös és valószínűleg veszett Courtney-val. Az elsőt választotta. Courtney eltulajdonította a hőlégballont és ezzel nagy előnyre tett szert.

* * *

Heather, kínkeservesen, de kijutott a hódgátból, csupa kék-zöld folttal tarkítva. Mellette a folyón, Harold csónakázott, akit cserbenhagyott.

\- Találkoztál a hódokkal? Védeni szokták a területüket.

\- Tudod mit, Harold? A mai napon, leestem egy szikláról, miattad! Megtámadtak a hódok, otthagytak meghalni és elvesztettem az 1000000$-t!

\- Elloptad a sárkányrepülőmet, ágyékon rúgtál és elloptad a millióm felét. Megérdemelted.

\- Figyelj, egyáltalán nincs kedvem a Haroldságaidat hallgatni! Világos?!

\- Nem kéne mindig ilyen durvának lenned!

\- Mi van?!

\- Ha kicsit kedvesebb lennél, talán lenne valaki aki kedvelne.

\- Sokan kedvelnek!

\- Akkor miért nem vesz fel senki sem a csapatába? - Erre nem tudott mit mondani, inkább visszadobta.

\- Téged se! Neked mi a hátrányod.

\- Én egy magányos farkas vagyok. Én akarok egyedül lenni. - Heather nem hagyhatta hogy ismét segítő nélkül maradjon, ezért egy átlátszó trükköt vetett be.

\- Nem szeretek mindig ilyen gonosz lenni, - Előtörtek a hamis könnyek és a zokogó hang. - de valahogy szokássá lett. Azt hiszed vicces, ha az embert mindenki utálja? Nézz csak rám, teljesen összeverték a hódok az arcomat!

\- Talán csak félsz az elutasítástól, hogy te utasítasz el előbb mindenkit. Vagy azért mert a szüleid elváltak, vagy mert régen kövér és ronda voltál.

\- Mióta vagy ekkora szakértő a pszicho dumában?

\- Hiszed vagy sem, én sem voltam az a főnyeremény aki most vagyok. - Ezen egy kicsit felnevetett. - És elolvastam a nővérem, pszicho-s könyveit is. - Helyet csinált neki a csónakban. - Elvigyelek?

\- Te… - Ez meglepte Heathert, nem gondolta hogy bedől neki. - társulnál velem, azok után amit tettem?

\- Igen, de 60-40%-ban. Vagy ez, vagy 5km gyalogtúra a táborig és figyelmeztetlek, a hódok még mindig keresnek.

\- Meggyőzésből jeles. - Beszállt a csónakba.

\- Ha ennek vége, lehetünk akár, barátok is?

\- Mindenképp. - Heather megkönnyebbülve hátradőlt, Harold valóban hiszékeny, egy szavát sem gondolta komolyan, de nem akart 5km-t gyalogolni.

* * *

Izzy csapata, szembe találta magát, az összekötött csapattal.

\- Hölgyek, - Kezdte Owen. - van maguknál valami, ami minket illet! - Mandy, Eva és Izzy összenéztek, Noah-nak adták a bőröndöt, aki inkább hátul maradt.

\- Akkor vegyétek csak el. - Lépett előre Mandy és Eva. Mandy arcát egy szószos csirkeszárny találta el amit Owen vágott hozzá.

\- Honnan szereztél csirkeszárnyat? - Súgta oda Tyler.

\- A buliról maradt! - Elővette a zsebéből a szöszös csirkeszárnyakat. - Kértek? - Ezen mindenki elundorodott, de DJ észhez térítette őket.

\- Fogjátok már be!

\- Igen, - Taylor is csatlakozott a csapattársaihoz. - vissza kell szereznünk a bőröndöt! Csak őket kell elintézni.

\- És túlerőben vagyunk! - Tette hozzá Cody. Owen teljesen elbambult, de Taylor felpofozta amitől észhez tért.

\- Értettem!

\- Jól van, hölgyek, - Tyler sem fogta vissza magát. - ide a bőrönddel! Vagy félre tesszük a lovagiasságunka és nem érdekel minket hogy lányok vagytok!

\- Nem. - Szögezte le Mandy. Sem ő, sem Eva, de még Izzy sem ijedt be egy kis bunyótól. Noah hátul maradt, vigyázni a bőröndre.

\- Most mi legyen? - A fiúk nem bírták félretenni az udvariasságukat és nem akartak lányokkal verekedni, Taylort pedig nem küldhették egyedül ellenük. Codynak ötlete támadt.

\- Nézzétek, ott van Justin póló nélkül! - A lányok azonnal eltakarták a szemeiket, tanulva az előző hibájukból, amit a másik csapat kihasznált, legázolták Noah-t és megszerezték a bőröndöt.

\- Öröm volt üzletelni önökkel, hölgyek!

A csapat olyan gyorsan rohant hogy észre sem vették, de a 300m-es szirt szélére értek és épp időben álltak meg.

\- Szerintem, forduljunk vissza. - Ajánlotta Taylor, de egy ijesztő fenevad állta az útjukat. Egy medve vicsorgott rájuk.

\- Nem kell aggódni, - Nyugtatta őket Owen, magabiztosan. - ez csak Izzy, felvette a medve jelmezét és utánunk jött. - Kinyitotta a medve száját hogy bekiabáljon. - Izzy, nem versz át minket! - A medve teljes tüdővel rákiabált és nyálrepeszek röpködtek mindenfelé. - Ez nem Izzy! - Mindenki felordított, de Owen be is pánikolt, majd levetette magát a szirtről, magával rántva a többieket.

Taylor épphogy elkapta a szirt szélét, de mind a 4 fiút neki kellett megtartania, miközben a medve ott lihegett fölötte. Hiába próbálkozott, hiába volt jó erőben, a túlsúlyt nem bírta és a szirt széle leomlott, ezzel ők is lezuhantak.

Egy hőlégballonra estek és Owen lábára egy mikrofon csavarodott. Az volt az egyetlen ami megakadályozta hogy leessenek. Courtney hőlégballonja mentette meg őket.

\- DÁVID ÉS GÓLIÁT! A BOKÁM NEM BÍRJA A MEGTERHELÉST!

\- Courtney, - Kiabált Cody. - segíts! Húzz fel minket! - Courtney itt is józan maradt és előbb alkut ajánlott.

\- Adjátok ide a bőröndöt és felhúzlak titeket.

\- Egy fenét! - Tyler elutasította.

\- Jól van. - Courtney feljebb irányította a hőlégballont, fel a szirt felé ami elijesztette a medvét.

\- Nem hagyhatod hogy itt leljük a halálunkat! - Kiabálta DJ.

\- Miért ne? Nem igazán kedvellek titeket.

\- Jól van! Odaadjuk! Odaadjuk! - Kiabálta Taylor.

\- Megőrültél! Nehéz volt megszerezni! - Mondta Owen.

\- Taylornak igaza van! - Cody a vörös hajú lánnyal értett egyet. - Legalább szavazzunk! Én és Taylor arra szavazunk hogy odaadjuk!

\- Kizárt! - Ez volt DJ válasza.

\- Esélytelen! - Tyler sem támogatta.

\- Owen! - Kiabált Taylor. - A kezedben van az életünk!

\- Áu! Mindjárt leszakad a lábam! Jól van! húzz fel minket! A tiéd a pénz!

\- Bölcsen döntöttetek.

Courtney felhúzta a lógó mikrofont, rajta a csapatot és azonnal satuba fogta Cody fejét.

\- Segítsetek! - Kiabált Cody.

\- Akkor, ide a bőröndöt és visszaviszlek a táborba! - Owen fogta a pénzt, belement az alkuba, de Tyler, Taylor és DJ a lány útját állták.

\- Soha!

\- Belementetek az alkuba! - Emlékeztette őket Courtney.

\- Csak hazudtunk! - Fakadt ki Taylor. - Nem akartunk meghalni!

\- Tényleg? - Owen komolyan gondolta az egyezséget és kész volt odaadni a pénzt Courtney-nak, de a társai megakadályozták.

\- Igen, - Taylort meglepte a kövér fickó hiszékenysége. - Owen. A táska nálunk marad.

\- Gyerekek, - Cody fejét még mindig satuban tartotta Courtney. - talán megegyezhetnénk és…

\- NEM! - Egyhangúan leszavazták.

* * *

Harold és Heather visszaértek a táborba és látták a jelenetet.

\- Az egy hőlégballon?! - Kérdezte Harold, meglepve.

\- És náluk van a pénz! Gyerünk!

Az erdőből visszatért, Gwen, Trent és Leshawna, a Séftől zsákmányolt terepmotorral.

\- Hé, Heather! - Leshawna amint meglátta Heathert, a bosszú elborította az agyát és arra készült hogy letámadja a motorral Heathert. - Ez jár annak aki nagys*ggű, nagyszájú, plázapatkány bunkónak nevez!

\- Leshawna, - Gwen teljesen megrémült a barátnőjétől. - mire készülsz?!

\- Gyorsan, leszállni! - Trent lerántotta a barátnőjét és rögtön utána, Leshawna padlógázzal elindult, egyenesen Heather felé.

* * *

Marshal még mindig a móló előtt napozott, a TV-jén keresztül nézte hogyan is haladnak a többiek. A terve hogy bevárja a győztest a célszalagnál és az utolsó pillanatban lecsap rá. A táborból Heather és Harold rohantak Leshawna elől aki egy terepmotorral üldözte őket. Marshal az utolsó pillanatban félreugrott, de a TV-je és a nyugágya tönkrement.

\- Oh, a k*rva életbe!

\- Te végig itt vártál?! - Trent és Gwen ledöbbentek Marshal láttán.

A szarkasztikus s*ggfej nem válaszolt, csak elővette és rájuk szegezte a raktárból szerzett Paintball puskáját.

\- Hol a bőrönd?

\- Nincs nálunk! Nincs nálunk! - Trent teljesen kiakadt, de Gwen észhez térítette.

\- Csak Paintball puskája van, Trent.

* * *

Chris ismét adott egy tippet.

\- FIGYELEM, A BŐRÖND MÉG JÁTÉKBAN VAN! NE ADJÁTOK FEL!

A raktárban, Izzy ismét jelmezbe öltöztette a csapattársait, Mandyt és Eva-t szarvasnak, magát és Noah-t vadásznak.

\- Akkor, mi a terv? - Kérdezte Noah, de azonnal megbánta.

\- Hülyén érzem magam. - Válaszolta Eva, de Mandy se volt különb.

\- Azért mert, - Válaszolta Izzy. - így lopakodva támadhatunk. - Mindenkinek osztott Paintball puskát. Amint meglátjátok azt akinél a bőrönd van, lőjjetek!

\- Izzy, ugye tudod hogy ezek csak Paintball puskák? - Noah reménykedett benne hogy a válasz igen, de Izzynél sosem lehetett tudni.

\- Az mellékes! Mindenki értette a tervet?!

\- IGENIS, OSZKÓP ŐRMESTER! - Eva és Noah szalutáltak neki, de Mandy lassan orrvérzést kap a hülyeségtől.

* * *

Vallomások:

Izzy

 _\- Imádom ezt a kommandózást! Tök jó lennék a seregben! Nem látnák ahogy jövök és BUMM! Imádok mások mögé lopózni! Egyszer a nagyapám összevizelte magát! Habár lehet hogy közrejátszott a vizelet visszatartási problémája._

* * *

A csapat, a puskáikkal felfegyverezve lopakodott a mosdó mögött, Marshal az étkezőnél állt lesben, pont ahogy a katonáknak szokás.

Egy újabb csapat tért vissza az erdőből, Bridgette, Geoff, Katie és Sadie, akiket egy vad szarvas üldözött.

\- Vissza! Vissza! - Utasította őket Izzy.

A szarvas által üldözött csapat kezdett kifogyni az erőből, de Bridgette-nek ötlete támadt.

\- Gyorsan, másszunk fel! - A magas ugródeszkára mutatott ami alatt még mindig ott volt a zöld zselé ami még Courtney félelme volt a Fóbia Faktorból.

Így tettek és a szarvas elrohant mellettük. Duncan is visszaért, de nem értette az egészet.

\- Hé, miért másztatok fel oda?! - A csapat egyszerre mutatott a szarvas felé, ami most Duncant vette célba. - Oh, b*szdmeg! - Duncan menekülőre fogta.

A szarvas bekergette az étkezdébe, ahol talált egy szarvas fejdíszt amivel ő vette üldözőbe a szarvast.

* * *

A hőlégballon is visszajött a táborba, a fedélzetén Courtney-val, Owennel, Tylerrel, Taylorral, Codyval, DJ-vel és nem utolsó sorban, az 1000000$-al. Courtney szorítása Cody nyakán enyhült amikor Duncanre figyelt aki egy vad szarvast üldöz. Kapva az alkalmon, kiszabadították Codyt.

\- Neki fogunk ütközni a toronynak! - Kiáltott Tyler.

\- Ugranunk kell! - Kiabált Taylor.

\- Megfogunk halni! - Akadt ki Owen. - Megőrültél?!

\- Nem, - Nyugtatta Taylor. - nézzétek! Ha jól időzítünk, a pallóra érkezünk!

\- Elég veszélyes! - Tylernek nem tetszett

\- De nincs más lehetőség! - Taylor várta az ötleteket, de nem volt.

\- Jól van! - Egyezett bele DJ. - Akkor gyerünk!

Az össze kötözött csapat ugrott és épségben ráestek a magas pallóra, de az ugrás előtt, Courtney kivette a bőröndöt Owen kezéből, ő meg ott maradt a ballonban.

\- Besz*ptátok, lúzerek! - Courtney önelégülten vigyorgott a többiekre. - Majd felhívlak a palotám jacuzziából! Én nyertem! - A móló felé irányította a ballont.

Marshal egy bokorból észrevette hogy a hőlégballonban lévő Courtney-nál van a bőrönd.

\- Csak szeretnéd. - Célra tartotta a puskáját és egyetlen lövés elég volt hogy lyukat üssön a ballonba amitől irányíthatatlanul kezdett össze-vissza lebegni, egyre gyorsabban. Courtney elejtette a bőröndöt, ami a mosdó előtt ért földet.

A ballon neki csapódott a toronynak, amitől Katie és Sadie leestek, bele a dézsa zselébe. A ballon kiszámíthatatlan pályán mozgott, körbe-körbe, olyan sokszor és olyan gyorsan hogy Courtney-nak felfordult a gyomra és elhányta magát. A sugár egyenesen Taylor képén ért földet.

* * *

Vallomások:

Taylor

 _\- A karma._

* * *

Valamitől, a kötél, amivel a csapat összekötözte magát, elengedett, amitől DJ és Cody is leestek a zselébe, de a ballon ismét feléjük szállt, teljesen lerombolva a tornyot, de Geoff, Bridgette, Trent, Gwen, Duncan, Taylor, Owen és DJ megkapaszkodtak benne és az összsúlyuk a földre kényszerítette a ballont.

Lindsay, Beth és Ezekiel épp a mosdóból jöttek ki amikor meglátták a bőröndöt.

\- Nézzétek, ez az a bőrönd! - Lindsay boldogan felvette, de mielőtt megszólalhatott volna, egy nagydarab, ijesztő, idegen szegezte rá a Paintball puskáját.

\- Az az én bőröndöm. - Marshal volt az. - Ide vele.

\- Az kizárt! - Ellenkezett Beth. - Mi találtuk!

\- Igen, Marvin! - Lindsay, szokása szerint, most sem tudta megjegyezni a többiek nevét. - Szerezz magadnak! - Marshal rájuk szegezte a Paintball puskáját.

\- Szép a hajatok, lányok. - Jegyezte meg Marshal, fenyegetően.

\- Oh, köszi, ma csináltattam meg! - Ismerte be Lindsay, büszkén.

\- Ha nem akarjátok hogy csupa, zöld festék legyen, akkor adjátok ide a táskát. - Lindsay és Beth megrémültek.

\- Milyen zöld?! - Kérdezte Lindsay idegesen.

\- Takonyzöld. - Kilőtt egy lövedéket a mosdó falára, demonstrációként.

\- Fúj! Ez egyáltalán nem a színem!

\- Csak add ide a bőröndöt és megússzátok.

\- Jól van. - Lindsay legyőzve adta át.

Marshal állta a szavát és nem lőtte le őket, de Ezekiel hátba támadta, megpróbálva elvenni tőle a bőröndöt, de Marshalt kiképezték az önvédelemre és a bőrönddel leütötte az Amish gyereket.

\- Ezt meg ne próbáljátok, még egyszer.

Hirtelen egy repülőt hallottak a levegőben. Chris saját gépe volt az amiből Justin ugrott ki egy ejtőernyő segítségével.

\- Az egymillió az enyém! Senki sem állíthat meg! - Felkészült rá hogy majdnem akárkitől vissza fogja szerezni a pénzt, de amint meglátta hogy Marshalnál van, aki egy töltött Paintball puskát tart felé, halálra rémült. - Ne várj! Csak az arcomat, a hajamat és az izmaimat ne! - Marshal meg sem hallotta a könyörgését, csak lőtt.

Fogta a bőröndöt és a móló felé vette az irányt, de hátulról, egy őrült, női hang szólította meg.

\- Megállni, katona! - Izzy volt az, valami katonai parancsnoknak képzelte magát. - Adja át a bőröndöt, vagy csúnya vége lesz! - Ő, Mandy, Eva és Noah Paintball puskákat szegeztek rá.

Alig volt néhány lépés a móló felé, tudta hogy elég csak a csizmája talpával megérintenie és a millió az övé.

\- Azt hiszitek, feladom a győzelem kapujában?

\- Nem csak hisszük, öcsi! - Izzy teljesen bedilizett.

\- 2 évvel idősebb vagyok nálatok.

\- Ne beszélj félre! Jobb ha ideadod a bőröndöt. - Mandy odasúgott neki.

\- Izzy, ő is tudja hogy ezek csak Paintball puskák.

Marshal maga elé tartotta a bőröndöt és a saját puskáját támasztotta vele, hogy könnyebben célozzon, szép lassan araszolni kezdett hátrafelé.

\- Még egy lépés, és tüzet nyitunk! - Kiabált Izzy.

\- Alábecsültök engem.

Izzy és Marshal farkasszemet néztek egymással, de egy földönkúszó, kilyukadt hőlégballon zavarta meg a párbaj végkimenetelét. Marshal kihasználta az alkalmat és a móló felé futott a bőrönddel.

\- Gyere vissza! - Izzy utána rohant, de a többiek inkább kitértek a ballon útjából, ami már magával sodorja Beth-t, Lindsay-t, Ezekielt és Justint is. Noah megbotlott és elesett, de Mandy visszament érte, félrelökte az útból és a ballon őt vitte el helyette.

Izzy még mindig Marshalt üldözte, ő penészes vörös lövedékeket, Marshal takony zöld festék patronokat lőtt. Az őrült csaj gyorsabb volt a nála, ezért utolérte, de kilőtte a puskát a kezéből, felnézett és Marshal puskacsőjével nézett farkasszemet. Már azon volt hogy meghúzza a ravaszt, amikor az általa kilőtt hőlégballon mindkettőjüket elsodorta, bele a vízbe és elejtve a bőröndöt.

A végén, egy cápa megette.

Chris, egy helikopterrel érkezett a mólóra és dühösen nézett a vízben lévő játékosokra.

\- Szóval, senki sem szerezte meg az 1000000$-t. - Vett egy mély levegőt. - Nem mintha sok kedvem lenne hozzá, de, a 19 versenyző közül senki sem tudta megszerezni a táskát, döntetlennek minősítem. Kaptok még egy esélyt hogy megszerezzétek! - Ennek mindenki örült, de amit ezután mondott, mindenkit megdöbbentett. - A második évadban.

* * *

Vallomások:

Leshawna

 _\- Azt mondta, a második évadban?!_

Heather

 _\- Soha! Én nem jövök vissza!_

Lindsay

 _\- Második évad! Ez az! Még híresebb lehetek! Örülök hogy Marvin nem festékezett össze._

Marshal

 _\- Liz megtarthatja a 100000$-ját. Megnyerem a második évadot és kaszálok 1000000$-t._

Mandy

 _\- Miért kellett egyáltalán jelentkeznem?_

Taylor

 _\- Még egy évad? Királyság!_

* * *

A játékosok többsége felháborodott és inkább visszautasította.

\- Sajnálom, - Elővett egy darab papírt. - de köt a szerződésetek! - Azok, akik nem estek bele a vízbe, Tyler, Cody, Katie, Sadie, Eva, Noah és Liz is kiértek a mólóra. - Ami titeket illet, a kincsvadászat ezzel véget ért. - Mindannyian csalódottak voltak, kivéve Lizt, aki elégedett a nyereményével és kész volt hazamenni. - Kivéve Liznek.

\- Nekem miért?!

\- Mert tavaly te nyertél, amiért még csak részt sem vettél ebben a kincsvadászatban és hogy kijöjjön 20 versenyző. Szóval, pontosan 1 hét múlva, mindenki jelentkezzen egy vadonatúj helyszínen! Vadiúj feladatokkal és aki utoljára marad, bezsebelheti az 1000000$-t! Ne feledjetek ráállni! A Totál! Dráma! Akcióra!

* * *

 **Köszönöm hogy elolvastad, ha tetszett jelöld be a követésre és a kedvenceid közé és ne felejts el kritikát írni. Ha érdekel, a többi történetemet is elolvashatod:**

 **\- Elfen Lied, ahogyan még nem láttad**

 **\- Egy történet Myrtanából**

 **\- Elder Scrolls: Égkoszorúi krónika**

 **\- Fable: A szükséges rossz**

 **A második évad résztvevői:**

 **Ezekiel, Justin, Izzy, Beth, Taylor, Courtney, Harold, Trent, Bridgette, Lindsay, DJ, Geoff, Mandy, Leshawna, Duncan, Heather, Marshal, Liz, Owen és Gwen**


End file.
